Elementary Law
by Omnifarious777
Summary: Bella Swan is a young, kind, devoted...but very naive Kindergarten teacher. Being Positive is just the way she is. Edward Cullen is a senior partner at the top law firm in the state. Control, schedules, hard work, and planning is what he does best and it has served him well, professionally at least. These two very different people and two very different worlds are about to collide.
1. Kindergarten eyes

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes: PLEASE READ (I know there's a lot for chapter 1)_

 *****I FINALLY COMPLETED MY FIRST FANFICTION, 'I second that EMOTION'. YAY!**

 *****I was trying to figure out the perfect way to celebrate my first complete fanfiction story in a way that gives me a chance to celebrate with all my different readers as well and I figured out the perfect solution... I will post three new chapters of 3 different stories at the same time. I will be posting the FINAL installment... Chapter #21 of 'I second that EMOTION', Chapter #10 of 'The Royal Imprint', and finally Chapter #1 of my new story 'Elementary Law of Order'.**

 **\- PLEASE READ or at least TRY each story if you haven't already. I want to see how many comments I can get. Let me know your favorite or anything else you have to say about any/all of the stories.**

 *****My 3rd Fanfiction. Woo-hoo**

 *****This will be my first All Human fiction, nothing supernatural, so I'm excited to try something new.**

 *****Another thing about this story is it was inspired by real life for me. I got the idea enrolling my oldest in Kindergarten. :-) Lots of little things in the story will be based on true events.**

 *****This will also be my first fiction where I will be switching off Points of view. So far the plan is that all odd number chapters will be Bella's, while all even will be Edward's. I'm excited to try this as I have only done single POV stories and have seen few stories with multiple one's and most of the one's I have seen, have only done an occasional outtake from another character.**

 *****As a result of these POV changes, time will work fluidly with each chapter taking place as the last chapter ends, or close to it, but from the new person's view. I don't really want to do any bouncing around, time wise, as that gets a bit confusing, especially since I'm already changing characters. If anyone has insights of a chapter they want retold from the other, before progressing the story, let me know and I'll see if I can work it in or do outtakes later. :-)**

 *****My plan is for all real time skips to be a character skip as well so everything will flow well. I think this will keep the story easy to follow. As a result, some chapters will be fairly short, as they will be just 1 or so scenes, but I will try to post chapters as fast as possible to combat this.**

 *****This will be an Olderward story with a noticeable age difference between Edward and Bella. I'm excited to try this since an older slightly darker Edward sounds amazing to write. LOL**

 *****Edward and Bella are very different people in this story so expect overly positive behavior only innocence and inexperience would give from Bella. At the same time, expect darker cynicism only life can create from Edward. **

*****Rated T for language (Mostly in EPOV chapters. lol) and the usual stuff. ;-) Rating is always subject to change.**

 *****REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE**

 *********This story has been nominated for "Best Undiscovered Gem" fanfiction. :-) :-) :-) If anyone wants to cast a vote for me the poll is on . .. twificfandomawards**

 **Thank you all so much**

 **Elementary Law of Order**

 **SUMMARY**

What would you do if your life was just starting? Your world is full of sunny potential, all your hopes and dreams ready to come true. What would you do if you had to start your life all over again? Your professional life, the epitome of success, while your personal life is far from it. Bella Swan is a young, kind, devoted...but very naive Kindergarten teacher. Being Positive is just the way she is. Edward Cullen is a senior partner at the top law firm in the state. Control, schedules, hard work, and planning is what he does best and it has served him well, professionally at least. These two very different worlds and two very different people are about to collide.

 _ **CHAPTER #1: Kindergarten Eyes**_

 _ **BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**_

"Excited?"

"For what?" I smirked at my best friend as she finished curling my hair.

"The first day of school, smart-ass." Angela pulled a chunk of my hair and I winced at the unexpected attack.

"It's not the first day of school. It's meet the teacher night." I was beyond excited but I loved toying with Angela. She'd been looking forward to this day almost as long as I had. We'd been best friends our whole lives and as a result we shared everything, even each-others aspirations. She was my sister in every real sense of the world, except genetically. We'd spent so much time at each-others houses growing up that we each practically had a second set of parents.

Of the many things we had in common, one was our early knowledge of what we wanted to do with our lives. For as long as I could remember I'd wanted to be a teacher. I loved reading, learning, and above all, children. Over the years I had gone back and forth about which age I wanted to teach but I always went back to kindergarten. The way children saw the world was always beautiful to me, and I loved being around it.

Angela was similar to me in the love of children but she was more interested in their health then their education. As a result she was a nurse. She had recently finished her bachelors degree towards being a nurse practitioner and had gotten a job at a very prestigious hospital that paid well while she worked towards her masters in pediatric nursing, her real passion.

"You get to meet your students for the first time. That sounds like the first day of school to me." I smiled into the mirror at her encouraging expression. I really couldn't wait to meet them. Last year was my student teaching year and I had loved it so much. Seeing the world through their eyes, helping them learn the basic foundation that would take them literally everywhere in their life had been more rewarding then I could have ever imagined. I had cried at the end of the year when I not only had to say good-bye to my students but the school as well as it wasn't where I had been accepted for a job. I had applied at every elementary school I could and had actually been accepted at a few of them.

I was incredibly surprised to have gotten acceptance from Evenfall elementary as it was one of the most highly respected schools in the state, not even just among elementary schools, but all schools in general. It was a private school that specialized in just about every subject and housed very high up people's children. I had been hesitant about working for a private school as I had always hated the idea of uniforms and such rigid education to the point of stifling a child's individuality and creativity. In addition to being a general teacher I also had a degree in art and taught it last year, as a student teacher, for the first time in an extra-curricular program. I loved developing a child's creative energy as much as their education.

My background in literary coaching and art were the two things that had gotten me the job as until recently the school hadn't had much of an art program and they wanted to change that. They had many teachers with the same or even better literary background as me but given that the school was an elementary school, the more teachers with the knowledge could only benefit as no parent wanted to watch their child struggle.

It was still surprising I got the job as every other teacher had years of knowledge and experience on me and I was incredibly young and inexperienced, by anyone's standards. I had recommendations and numerous commendations but nothing trumps experience, which admittedly I had none of. The principal hadn't minced words during my interview when he called me out on my lack of background but at the same time he was excited to see fresh ideas in the school.

"H-e-l-l-o" Angela waved her hand in front of me as I starred off into the mirror. I blushed while smiling innocently and mumbling an apology. She rolled her eyes but continued with my hair.

"Are you nervous?" I sighed and nodded. She gave me a frown and a perked eyebrow, silently telling me to explain.

"You know that many of my students have custody agreements?"

"What does that mean?" She looked more confused then I did when I read them.

"Custody agreements, like with divorced parents. Certain days I'm only 'allowed'..." I used quotes with my fingers to illustrate my point. "...to release my students to certain parents to take home."

"Eww. Isn't that up to the parents? Both have legal rights to their kid right? Shouldn't both be allowed to pick them up?"

"Technically yes. I think it has more to do with the schools private rules then the actual law."

"I guess it makes sense. If one parent is trying to pull some shit with the courts and say that the other is blowing off their child by 'not picking them up from school'..." She mimicked my use of air quotes while rolling her eyes at me. "...or something like that. I suppose the school just doesn't want the hassle."

"I guess." It was still sad to me, though to be fair I didn't come from a 'broken home'. My parents lived a long and successful marriage. I was one of the few, so what did I know of divorce?

"All done." I smiled as I looked at my slightly curly hair. She didn't do anything extreme as I just wanted some light waves. I wanted to look natural not plastic.

"What would I do without you?" She waved me off playfully with a smile.

"You'll never have to find out."

…...

I gazed around my new classroom and couldn't keep the smile off my face. 'My Classroom'. I looked at the plaque on the door reading 'Room 3, Ms. Swan, Kindergarten'. I felt like a loon as I couldn't stop smiling as I meticulously reorganized name tags, workbooks, school supplies, and anything else not nailed down for about the fiftieth time. I wanted everything perfect. At my school last year the 'meet and greet' was more first come first serve with the early arrival parents getting the quiet time with the teacher and the later the night got the more noise and interruptions the parents had to put up with. I had to hand it to this school though they were more organized than that. Each child and parent had an assigned time slot with me. It was nice that I could have the individual time with the parents but it also meant a much longer night. In public schools these were about two hours total but here with a 15 minute section with each parent of my 25 students I had over 6 hours to get through plus the preparations before hand, and the clean up afterwards.

Luckily the meetings started early in the day, 11am, so I didn't have to long of a night ahead. I had no idea what to expect from each parent but I had a feeling I would be caught off guard. Eventually I stopped fidgeting enough to set out the custody arrangements, lunch files, personal information, and everything else I had on each student. I laid out each file in order of appointment, then got all my fliers together for the parents. After I was done I started breezing through the first couple custody arrangements. They seemed fairly simple. One week was mom's and the next was dad's, and both were listed as emergency contacts, that sort of thing. I was actually a little uplifted that at least a few had such well-meaning agreements. There were a few that were considerably harsher though. They very specifically named who could pick up their child and who couldn't... on certain days.

Setting aside all of those forms I instead went to the papers involving what the parents wanted for their children to accomplish this year. Most were blank as the parents would be filling them out tonight, while others had an almost disturbingly specific list of allowances and expectations. I frowned at all the mentions of math, reading, writing, and other academic goals, as not a single one spoke about their child socially, creatively, or emotionally. I felt uneasy at all the rigid goals they wanted from 5 year old's. Again I couldn't help but compare this to my class last year. Sure most of the parents wanted their child to develop alphabet mastery, word recognition, improved handwriting, and things like that but many of the parents mentioned how they wanted their child to make friends, take drawing, music, or any number of other goals that weren't so... cold.

I shook my head of of all these bad thoughts with a frown at my own negativity. I was spending way to much time with Angela.

KNOCK, KNOCK

I got up and opened my door. Outside was a happy looking couple, a baby and a little boy who was obviously my new student. We sat down at my desk after I got their son, Henry, settled at the spot that would be his desk with some drawing materials. They were an amazing couple and they immediately comforted me from my earlier concerns. They told me how they'd had Henry in at home daycare with family instead of preschool so they wanted as many updates as possible if he was struggling with anything. They were so easy going though that I couldn't help but really like them. His dad was a doctor, ironically at the same hospital Angela worked at, and his mom was a stay at home mom. I smiled at that as my mom had done that for me until I was old enough for her to return to work, and it made me miss my parents. They explained that Henry was great with other kids as he came from a big family with lots of cousins that had been raised together almost like siblings. Admittedly that made me a bit jealous. I was an only child of only children so I hadn't had such a social upbringing. I did always have Angela though. After we talked about all the extra-curricular's, and they even enrolled him in my Tuesday art class that would start in a couple weeks, we all sat down with Henry for awhile.

He was quite the charmer and more then once told me how pretty I was, to which his mother looked embarrassed and his father looked quite proud. I had to fight laughing at their opposite reactions while thanking Henry each time for the compliments. He had raven black hair, slate blue eyes, and an easy smile. He was definitely going to be a ladies man as he grew up.

I was a little sad when their time was up but I knew the next group would be here soon. I went to shake Henry's hand, to which he gave me a hug instead. Yes my heart melted a bit at this little sweetheart. I gave him a small hug back as his family laughed and then they were on their way.

The next group was polar opposite to the first. The parents came together but they were actually divorced, recently, and it showed. They sat as far from each-other as possible and seemed to have to put a great deal of effort into not interrupting each-other as they expressed their desires for their daughter, Emelia. I had noticed immediately that she started drawing food on her papers and asked if they would be interested in putting her in the cooking class. Like my art class it didn't start for a few weeks but it was supposedly a pretty popular program, even the kindergarten level one. The mother loved the idea but the father seemed less then thrilled. I wasn't deterred though as I understood his safety concerns. I gave him the info about the class and how highly recommended it was. In the end they both agreed and she was signed up. I think what sold the father was how excited Emelia was when she overheard us talking about her learning to cook. Bitter divorce or not it was obvious that deep down they just wanted Emelia to be happy.

The whole day went like this but as I had suspected there were little surprises throughout the evening. Many parents brought nanny's, PA's, and other employees with them as these were the people that would be picking the children up after school. It seemed strange but then again all of these parents had very white collar jobs that were clearly demanding of their time so I wasn't going to judge. At least they were putting reliable people in place to do the job and making sure I knew who these people were. One of the things about Kindergarten was how informed the school needed to be involving how the children would get home so it was nice that the parents were already prepared. Very few parents would be picking up their kids themselves, at least regularly, so it was nice that I got the information now.

Parental issues or not aside I adored all my students already. They were bright, eager to learn, and I knew I would fall in love with all of them quickly. I was positively buzzing with excitement over the surreal feeling I had. I couldn't believe I was finally here. Getting ready for my first year of teaching. That thought alone left me fidgeting with everything on my desk that I could reach. This was my FIRST year teaching... everything I had ever worked for. I was right where I wanted to be and I couldn't be happier.

"Hello." The smooth velvety voice pulled me from my thoughts as I was situating the file for my last appointment of the day. They were earlier then I expected as the last group left early due to a personal emergency. I stood up before I turned around, then I faced the door only to see the most beautiful man I'd ever seen in my life, starring right back at me.

 **END NOTES:**

 **-CAST your votes for this FANFICTION please...**

 _ **-Bella's view is done. Edward is next. I'm planning on picking up right where I left off but with Edward directing the way so their first interaction will be from his eyes. What did everyone think? Do you like the idea of switching point of views every chapter? Let me know. :-)**_

 _ **-Not a lot happened in this chapter but I promise the next will be a lot more fun.**_

 _ **-I have quite a few chapters of this story written already but I'm only posting one at a time to get a feel for what everyone thinks. I should be posting the next chapter very fast though. I LOVE the Edward POV chapters the best so they are my favorite to write.**_

 _ **-REVIEW please**_

-Before anyone with a background in primary education launches themselves at me for any inaccuracies I wrote, please realize I'm not a teacher and did the best I could based on what I do know of the education field. (If anyone has some knowledge of anything that would help the story by all means message me and maybe I can use it though. :-)) I do know that teachers have to know about student custody for legal reasons which I found out when I enrolled my daughter in school. It makes sense of course but is also kind of depressing. It was actually one of the things that inspired the story though. When I was filling out my daughters enrollment forms and there was so much info about custody (My daughters father and I are fortunately still happily married... for now. Lol jk) I couldn't help but think about what crap teachers have to deal with involving bitter ex's who care more about punishing one another then doing what's best for their child. A couple more random thoughts with that thought and BAM we have this fanfic. Lol

ENJOY :-)


	2. Age-Old Feeling

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes:_

 *****WOW, for chapter#1 just being a teaser I certainly got a lot more response then I was expecting. THANKS EVERYONE. :-)**

 *****Special thanks to kselzor for the words of encouragement about the teacher information I included in the story. I was happy to know that what I've included is accurate so far. THANK-YOU. Also a big thanks to jansails for the information about nursing degrees and requirements. Man nurses go through a lot. LOL. More information is always helpful, so thanks. I did TONS OF RESEARCH for this story long before I wrote a single word. I took notes on all branches of specialties mentioned in the story... Legal (So much legal stuff, I'm so glad I never became a lawyer. HA), scholastic, and medical, etc... so I could get as accurate of info as possible. I'm sure I will make some mistakes regardless of my efforts but hopefully the story will be entertaining enough to ignore it. :-)**

 *****Here's Chapter two and the first from Edward's point of view.**

 *****I know the last chapter was short but this one is almost twice as long to make up for it.**

 *****Let me know what everyone thinks of the story, the different POV's, and everything else.**

 *****SUPER FAST UPDATE to the story with this chapter so show some love and comment. *Wink Wink***

 ***** _REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE_**

 *****Don't forget to try my other two stories. I'm super excited about finishing my Jasper fic so please give it a try as I'm sure most will love MY version of Jasper and an alternative orgin story for him.**

 _ **CHAPTER #2: Age-Old Feeling**_

 _ **EPOV(Edward's Point of View)**_

"Tanya, I really don't need your excuses right now." I glanced over at the rear view mirror to see Lizzie. She was happily playing with her doll and wasn't paying any attention to me. Thank God. I hated arguing with Tanya in front of her. Of course all we did was fight, so it was difficult to keep it from our daughter, but I tried my best.

 ** _"It's not an excuse, it's my job."_** Christ if I had to hear about her fucking career over our child one more time I was going to really go off on her.

"And this is for our daughter. Not you, not me, HER." My voice was calm but only on the surface. It was my 'lawyer voice' as my brother called it. As usual talking to my ex-wife brought out the worst in me and put a lot of strain through every part of me. Was it possible to have an aneurysm and an ulcer simultaneously?

 ** _"It's a pointless meeting. There wont be any information I can't just get from you or the school later."_** Fuck. I wanted to scream right now but I would NOT put Lizzie through more of our Bull Shit. Lord knows she'd endured more then she should have ever had to the last year or so of her parents doomed relationship, and if I was to be honest, probably our whole marriage.

"We're at her school now. You and I WILL be discussing this later." We certainly would be. Every little thing she did to neglect our daughter was one more reason to despise the woman. It was a horrible feeling to have for the mother of my child but over the years I had lost so much respect for her. I hung up before I had to hear more excuses of how her job was more important than MY daughter. NOTHING and I do mean NOTHING was more important than my little girl.

"Daddy, are we at school?" Lizzie was practically jumping in the backseat which of course made me smile. If there was one thing about my daughter that I truly found magical it was how she could always make me smile. It didn't matter how stressful my day was or how pissed off I was, one little gesture, comment, or smile of hers could make it all go away.

"We're here Lizzie." I got out of my car and opened the back door to get her out of her booster seat. She had already undone the latch herself in her excitement and was sliding out the door as soon as I opened it.

I sighed as I kneed down in front of her. "Baby, I know you're excited but what have I told you about undoing your seat-belt before I tell you to?"

In a completely shameless way she launched her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "Sorry Daddy. Please don't be mad at me." I looked down at her pout that wouldn't fool anyone but rolled my eyes and accepted her not so sincere apology just the same. She had a power over me, there was no denying it.

Everyone knew my daughter was a Daddy's girl and on the surface that seemed like a wonderful thing for me, and it was. I was her favorite person in the world, over her mother, friends, even her spoiling grandparents. There was a clear downside though. A daddy's girl meant I was also the person that she knew how to play just right. The person who would do anything for her, big or small. Not that she was manipulative, because she wasn't. Lizzie was a sweetheart with a heart of gold, but that didn't mean she couldn't get anything from me, because she certainly could.

Ever heard the expression 'momma bear'? Well I'm a 'Daddy bear'. When it comes to my daughter I'm a force to be reckoned with. If I find anything to be a threat, a problem, a violation, or a disrespect to her... there will be hell to pay. From the day she was born she had me wrapped around her little finger and everyone knew it, including me.

Even in my youth I had always been the serious type, focused and determined. When I wanted something I got it, big or small. No matter what it took I always got what I aimed for. For as long as I could remember I knew I wanted to not just be a good lawyer... I wanted to be the BEST lawyer. I wanted to instill fear in the courtroom and awed respect in the boardroom. I had gotten just that through no small amount of hard work and dedication to my career. Sounds ironic now given my harsh judgments to Tanya for an equal level of dedication to her own career, but in my defense I hadn't been a husband or a father when I focused on school and career. I had been just me with no other aspirations or responsibilities.

I had met Tanya when I had already started my career at the law firm I was still at. She was younger then me, I was 27 and she was 23, working as an intern. She had majored in business not law but the firm was a major step in the right direction for her goal of becoming a budget director. Controlling other people's money, such a fitting career for her. I rolled my eyes at that thought. She still worked at the same firm as me and I hated it but that's what I got for 'dipping my pen in company ink', as my brother put it. I was chief legal officer at the firm and therefore I worked with just about every other person there. The job was stressful to say the least and I had to keep up to date on all legal changes no matter how small. Regardless of the stress, I loved the responsibility required and how much I was needed. The better I did the more I made because aside from my salary I received bonuses depending on how well the firm did, therefore it was in my best interest for the firm to do VERY WELL.

Sadly I had to participate in a lot of corporate meetings in which Tanya was usually present as budgets were always a top focus. I hated seeing her and I wished there was one aspect of my life that was free of her. Since we worked together and had a child together though that seemed unlikely to ever come to pass.

To this very day I had no idea what really resulted in our relationship lasting as long as it did. Granted at first her career driven attitude wasn't as much of a problem as it was now, but still we never really clicked like a couple should. I think most of the appeal had been the fact that the relationship had been so EASY. There were no doubts and zero expectations. That sounds like a good thing but I eventually realized that it really wasn't. I grew to have expectations of her and truthfully I wanted her to have them of me. You SHOULD want things of your partner and they SHOULD want things from you. If there were no goals or aspirations what was the point of being together?

Sure we got along well in the beginning due to how easy it was and the fact that we worked in such similar fields meant we had a lot to talk about, but still I never knew what got us to the point of actual marriage, let alone a child. I hated to think that she had been the only one who actually WANTED the whole marriage thing but I know it was her that had pushed the issue. At the time I was a partner and on the fast track to making senior as well as the position of CLO. I realized only after our divorce how much MY CAREER had meant to her own, when she tried to keep my surname.

I was well known and not just at our own firm, and not just from my own successes. My whole family had been successful in a variety of fields, and as a result my name was recognizable. She had tried to keep it after our divorce finalized but I won that front. She tried to make the excuse that she wanted to share the same name with our child but I knew that was a fucking lie considering how much she threw MY name around to get favors and recognition. Cullen was my NAME, MY families name, and MY daughters name... like hell would it be used for her disgusting self promotion.

My family had never been a fan of my ex wife and when I told them of the imminent divorce they were worried about her going after my money. Financially she did very well for herself thanks to her own career, though it wasn't on any level close to my own. Regardless of her own independent wealth, none of us would put it past her to go after my money just because she could. I wasn't stupid though, and I was a lawyer... she was not. I had made her sign an iron clad prenuptial agreement when we were engaged. Given her field of finance, I was extra clear when it came to the separation of assets section of it. The section clearly stated that in the event of divorce our own assets would remain our own. Anything in my name was mine and anything in hers was hers. We had never had a joint checking account and the only thing we shared in name had been our condo which I happily let her have. I had never cared for the place anyway as it was cold and lifeless. I was happy to get a new place which Lizzie, my number one girl, had helped me pick out and we had free reign to decorate as we wanted.

Part of me wondered if my desire to have kept everything separate in our relationship was because deep down I knew we were doomed or if I was just naturally cynical of a relationship lasting long term. Blame it on my career either way, as I was very careful and thank God I had been, so like my name, my assets were safe from her. She was back to being an unknown Denali and Cullen stayed where it belonged, with MY family.

"Daddy, will my teacher like me?" I laughed as I held Lizzie close and walked past the receptionist who had given me my visitor badge.

"She'll love you baby." She frowned at me and I kissed it away. "You're the cutest, sweetest, most perfect little girl in the world. How could she not?" She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back just as tight. This little girl was my whole world and I couldn't believe she was starting Kindergarten in just a couple weeks. I couldn't help gripping her a little tighter at the thought of her growing up and further away from me.

My brother said the moment I saw her the 'ever-permanent stick' had fallen out of my ass. He had of course chosen the moment I was holding Lizzie for the first time to tell me that so I was to enthralled with her to beat the ever living hell out of him for saying such a thing. He had taken my lack of retaliation as confirmation that he was right... I of course kicked his ass later for using that language around my daughter and he stopped mentioning it... around her at least.

My mother had said I was always meant to be a father and that Lizzie had completed me as a person. I liked to believe that was true as she meant everything to me. I had been so hesitant about becoming a father, worried I wouldn't be very good at it but my concerns had dissipated the moment I saw her little face in that delivery room. My father had congratulated me on her and had made jokes about how much having a daughter would age me, just like having a daughter aged him. He always said having Alice was equal to the stress of having three Emmett's. I shuddered to think if that was true.

I loved my brother and sister equally but from a neutral point of view I would have to say Emmett was the pain in the ass child. He was the one that got arrested at parties, petty offenses of course, but it still said a lot. He was also the one that had a pregnancy scare at the age of just 16 years old. In general he was the child that was caught doing just about every possibly wrong, cliché thing for a teenager to do. On the surface he was indeed the problem child but now that I was a dad myself, to a daughter, I saw things slightly different. I was the oldest of three children, and the youngest, and only girl, was Alice. She was the baby of the family and she knew it. Like Lizzie she was also a daddy's girl, and could get anything she wanted from our father.

My father, Carlisle, had always wanted a daughter and he finally got it with his 'mid-life baby'. She hadn't been planned as my father was 40 when they had her, but she was beyond welcomed, especially since she was a girl. She was a very well behaved child and worshiped our father immensely but that didn't stop her from wearing short dresses and dating at the much to young age of 15. Lizzie would be waiting till she was 18, period. There really was no point in her dating at all as no boy was good enough for her, but I knew that wasn't realistic. She would settle for someone far to inferior for her and I would have to deal with it.

I glanced down at the sheet I'd been sent for the conference confirmation. According to the sheet the teacher's name was Isabella Swan. I matched that to the plaque next to the door so I knew we were in the right spot. Since the door was closed I checked my watch. I had strategically requested the last appointment of the day so that I wouldn't be rushed. I wanted to go over everything the class had to offer and since I was unfamiliar with this school, I wanted to know about everything else as well. I just hoped I didn't have to deal with a teacher who cared more about leaving for the day then discussing my daughter's future. That certainly wouldn't go over well with me if it was the case.

I was a little early but as I opened the door to peak in I saw that only the teacher was in the room. She had her back to us and was sorting through some files on her desk, clearly she hadn't heard me open the door.

"Hello?" I spoke softly so I wouldn't startle her as she seemed focused on whatever she was doing. She stood and I couldn't help but notice her form. She was quite small and was wearing a long, light blue sun dress with a subtle floral pattern and flat sandals. Her hair was chocolate brown with soft waves and it was actually very long, going down to almost the small of her back. I couldn't help but find her to be quite adorable. Before even seeing her face she looked sweet.

What was wrong with me? I hadn't even spoken to the woman yet. She turned around slowly to face us and I got to rest my eyes on her for the first time. Jesus, she was beautiful. The very first thing I noticed was her eyes. They were amazingly large and were a warm brown color that just made her more beautiful. Her long wavy hair seemed to frame her big eyes perfectly making it incredibly hard to look away from her, though it also made her look very young. How old was she anyway? She had to be in her mid twenties to be a teacher at a school like this, but she looked younger. Hell, she looked like she could pull off being 18.

For a moment we just starred at each-other and it seemed we realized it at the same time as she quickly lowered her face, but not before I saw a distinct blush tint her cheeks. It was a soft pink color that just touched her upper cheeks and nose, but the color change was certainly there. The inner egotist in me couldn't help but love that I'd had that effect on her with only a look. Yes I had an ego about her attention, but I couldn't help it. It was flattering for someone that young and beautiful to find me attractive.

"Hello, please come in." She recovered quickly as she looked back up at us, though this time her focus rested on Lizzie. She went down to her knees and held her hand out for Lizzie's. "You must be Elizabeth. I love your dress and the color matches your beautiful eyes." She was doing nothing to curb my ego as Lizzie and I shared our emerald green eyes. She may have gotten her blonde hair from her mothers side of the family, but her eyes were all Cullen.

"This is my little Lizzie." I spoke proudly as Lizzie hugged my leg while smiling proudly back at me.

"Hi." Lizzie stepped forward and shook her teachers hand, enlisting a wide smile from Ms. Swan. Yes it was **MS.** Swan, not Mrs. Not only did it say it on the plaque but I had strategically checked her left hand. Again I couldn't help myself, I may be much older then her but that didn't mean I was blind. Speaking of age, I seriously couldn't get past how young she looked. God I felt old all the sudden, not that it stopped me noticing her form again as she stood up... very slowly. My eyes took the opportunity to peruse her body intently as she straightened back up. Was she doing that on purpose? This time her eyes rested on me before smiling cutely with that subtle pinking of her face. She extended her hand and I took it while flashing her a small smile of my own.

"Edward Cullen. You must be Ms. Isabella Swan." I accented her single status noticeably, just to see what she would do and she didn't disappoint. She flushed a bit darker and bit her lip discreetly, but managed to keep her eyes on me as she gave a small nod.

"It's nice to meet you both." She pulled away from me and I would have been disappointed except that her focus again went to Lizzie. She took her hand softly and led her to a small child sized table. She sat with her for a moment while she showed Lizzie a place-mat that already had Lizzie's name on it. That immediately had Lizzie excited as she was so eager to start school. Ms. Swan gave her a big box of crayons and some paper and asked Lizzie to draw anything she wanted. Well that would certainly keep Lizzie occupied, as she loved to draw. Sure enough she nodded eagerly and got right to work laying out all her favorite colors before she started on her next masterpiece.

Ms. Swan then stood up and gestured for me to join her at the big people desk. Thank God for that, I was to old to sit in those tiny chairs. Her eyes kept flashing to Lizzie behind me as she pulled out a variety of forms. I had to admit I loved her focus on my child. Eventually that focus landed on me and she gave another warm welcoming smile which I happily returned. "You have a sweet little girl, Mr. Cullen."

"Thank-you. Please, call me Edward." She nodded and there was that damn blush again. Seriously this girl was testing my self restraint. I had always had a thing for the gentle sweet type of woman and found the innocent type of mannerisms to be very charming. This preference further raised the big question of what the hell I had seen in Tanya, but I digress. This girl was about as sweet, warm, innocent, and beautiful as the 'girl next door' look could get, and I was growing increasingly entranced by her. All of this was with having barely exchanged any words with her. I felt a little ridiculous about my attraction for her but for God's sake even her profession was sexy, a kindergarten teacher. Was there anything hotter?

"You can call me Bella." ...and her name means beautiful... of course it does. Why wouldn't it?

"Bella, then." I was aware that I may have purred her name a little and of course she blushed further, the pink officially red now, before clearing her throat. I hadn't really done much flirting since my divorce and I was happy to know I hadn't forgotten how to do it.

"Edward, did you have any initial questions for me?" I seriously wondered for a moment if 'May I have your number?' counted as an initial question. She almost whispered my name as she asked and if I didn't find her enthralling before that certainly did me in. Was anyone actually that innocently adorable?

"Not particularly... Bella. Did you have any for me?" Again I accented her name just to get a rise from her. She was trying to fight it but the clearing of her throat told me it was working.

"I see that Elizabeth scored very well in preschool." She smiled proudly and I thought it was adorable how she could already be proud of a child she had just met.

"Lizzie is a very bright girl, though she struggles a bit with her handwriting." Bella nodded and again her eyes went to Lizzie. She stood up and I watched as she went over to Lizzie and pulled out another sheet of paper and asked Lizzie to write a couple letters. Lizzie complied easily and Bella took note of everything she did. She gently corrected how Lizzie held the pencil and when she continued to struggle Bella came back to her desk and pulled out a couple extra thick pencils and brought them over to Lizzie, who took the pencils happily but still seemed to struggle with how to rest her hand as she wrote. To my surprise Bella pointed to a series of bright colored scrunchy type bracelets on her own wrist and Lizzie picked one, the green one of course. Bella took it off and placed it in the palm of Lizzie's hand and wrapped her fingers around it before placing her hand back to the paper. I watched mesmerized as Lizzie slowly started writing her name while holding both the pencil, properly in her forefingers, and the scrunchy in her unused fingers. I noticed how much better her handwriting was in just one try. Bella gave her a little hug then got up and returned to the desk with me.

"Young children often struggle because of how small their hands are." She smiled at me while I starred back in amazement. Lizzie was so sensitive about her handwriting and hated calling attention to it. I blamed myself for that. She got her inner perfectionist from me, and she wanted to do her best at everything, and she typically wanted to do it alone, again just like me. Despite this character flaw, just like that, Lizzie had listened to Bella and had tried actively to do what Bella asked.

Bella pulled out a couple more of the large pencils and took off a few of her bracelets before handing them to me. "Here. You can have these to work on her handwriting. They help a lot, I promise." She smiled so genuinely and I honestly couldn't take my eyes off this woman as I reached for the simple items.

"Wow, I'm impressed you recognized the problem so fast." She blushed and brushed her hair behind her ears.

"I have a background in literary coaching and I learned from the best at my last school, Ms. Cope. She was absolutely magical in helping students with their handwriting. She was the school librarian but taught the students that needed a lot of extra help." Of course Bella had a background as a librarian. Just when I though I couldn't find her more attractive, she proved me so very wrong.

"Well it seemed she passed that magic to you, Bella." I smiled kindly, not even trying to flirt this time, but Bella flushed just the same at the compliment.

"Thank-you." A little to quickly she diverted our conversation to school related topics. I smirked at her blatant discomfort but paid attention to everything she said. First she went over the lunch schedule as well as the variety of extra-curricular programs the school offered. I was a bit surprised by how many there were. Who would have thought there was cooking for grade K?

"Ms. Swan?" I had been so enthralled watching Bella go over everything that I hadn't noticed Lizzie come up to Bella with a piece of paper.

"Yes Lizzie?" Bella bent down just as Lizzie held up her drawing of a forest. "Oh, did you draw that for me?" Lizzie nodded and Bella took it happily, giving Lizzie a big smile before leaning down to hug her as well, which Lizzie returned. Of course being a teacher, Bella asked Lizzie to tell her how many trees there were and they counted them together. Lizzie counted them perfectly and Bella gave her a playful fist bump before standing up and hanging the picture on the wall behind her desk, after having Lizzie sign her name of course. "I love it Lizzie, Thank-you sweetheart." Lizzie flashed me a proud smile and I smiled back at her before my eyes returned to watching this woman who somehow had already worked her way into my daughters heart. "I bet your daddy is jealous of that beautiful forest you drew me. How about you draw him one too? Make his trees pink though." I narrowed my eyes playfully and Bella tried to hide her smirk.

"Trees aren't pink." Lizzie spoke with confidence through her confusion.

"Thank-you baby." I spoke approvingly of Lizzie's disagreement. I would of course be obliged to put any drawing of hers in my office, but I would prefer not to put up anything that questioned my masculinity.

"They are in fairy land." Bella spoke matter-of-factly and Lizzie seemed to agree as she immediately went back to her desk and pulled out an awful lot of shades of pink. I sighed heavily as I shot Bella a playful glare. She pretended not to notice as she pulled out more files. Her smile dropped as soon as she got to a certain grouping, and I noticed it was custody papers. I would recognize them anywhere, as I wrote them myself.

"Um, I noticed you and Lizzie's mom have a very specific custody agreement." I nodded easily. I wasn't ashamed of it in any way. Though it was a little awkward to discuss this with the woman I'd been ogling and flirting with since entering her classroom.

"Yes, I know it's more common to switch off weeks between parents, but I couldn't stand for that. The idea of not seeing my daughter for a week at a time was... unacceptable, so instead we switch off days." I didn't know what I expected as a reaction but Bella gave me a smile, obviously finding something pleasant in what I said.

"I understand. I don't think I could go that long without seeing my child either." Hmm, a chance to get some personal info from Bella.

"Are you a mom?" She blushed red at that question though I had no idea why.

"Ummm, no. Not yet." That sounded ominous. Was she pregnant? She didn't look it, but she could be early on. Her thoughts seemed to go in the same direction as mine did because her face went redder and her eyes widened. "Umm, no. I'm not a mom, and I'm single so no prospects... yet." Her own words were making her eyes widen further and her blush deepen and it was beyond amusing to watch. It took a lot of self-control to keep the small smile on my face as I watched her trip over her own words, when what I really wanted to do was laugh.

"That's really good to know." Damn that was bold even by my standards. I was never one to mince words but even I laid ground work on a woman I was interested in, before diving right in. At least I usually did. Apparently I wasn't really holding back with Bella though. I was wondering if her skin was ever going to lose the red at this point, not that I minded. It was both cute and sexy as hell. Who would have thought that was even possible?

"Ummmm. So you and Lizzie's mom have a slightly unusual custody schedule, did you want to clarify it a bit?" I smiled as Bella seemed to struggle to get back on track.

"Yes. One week I have Lizzie for Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The following week I only have her for Tuesday and Thursday. We can alter days upon mutual agreement but for the most part our schedule stays fairly rigid. It's not perfect but it's better then not seeing Lizzie for a whole week." It was a little convoluted but it worked for me. Tanya hated it but I wouldn't go seven days without Lizzie. No way in Hell.

"You have primary custody of Lizzie?" I nodded in agreement.

"Somewhat." Custody is such a complicated thing to explain. "We have joint, but I do have a bit more physical custody of our daughter than Tanya. I generally have final say with regards to changes in Lizzie's physical custodianship." Sadly that wasn't always the case though.

"Most parents with primary custody have their children for much more than you do. It's nice that you and her mom were able to work things out so well so she can spend time with you both." Bella smiled and I tried to as well, though I doubt it came off as more than a grimace. If only Bella knew. More often then not, Tanya lacked in the parental department and I had gotten primary physical care because if Tanya had fought me in the least, the other option was sole custody and I didn't want to take Lizzie's mom from her. She may be flawed, very very flawed, but Lizzie still loved her.

Luckily Bella dropped the subject and I was grateful. I hated discussing Tanya, especially about how disappointing she was as a mother. "Did you want to sign Lizzie up for any of the extra-curricular classes? I have all the pamphlets but the classes fill up fast so I recommend you sign up quickly."

"Baby, come here for a minute." Lizzie came over to me and I pulled her to my lap. I showed her some of the classes she can take and unsurprisingly she immediately stated that she wanted to take the art class.

"That's my class." Bella seemed thrilled that Lizzie chose that one and I had to admit that the idea of seeing Bella more did make the class more appealing. "It will be on Tuesday's starting the second week of school."

Lizzie squirmed her way away from me quickly, determined to finish her drawing, leaving me with a bit more time with Bella. I hadn't checked my watch, as I certainly didn't want Bella to think I was in a rush, but I knew that we had to have been here for at least a half-hour at this point.

"So will it be just you and her mother picking her up from school?" I internally groaned. Just when our conversation had steered away from Tanya...

"We have a very select list of people allowed to pick Lizzie up but I will be picking her up personally everyday that I have her. I take a late lunch to have the time work out." Bella smiled at that and wrote down what I'd said.

"Do you take her to day care or... somewhere else?" I knew this information wasn't relevant to the school in anyway, meaning Bella was trying to get personal information of her own about me. I smiled and kept my eyes on her, keeping us in a somewhat heated gaze for a few moments. I strategically didn't answer right away, waiting for that blush to appear. When it did, I spoke up.

"If I have to go back to work, I usually take her to my parents. My mother is mostly retired and Lizzie loves spending time with her grandma."

"Aww, that's sweet. A close family means so much to a child." Bella blushed at her own words and I chuckled lightly. She really was cute.

"I have a very large and involved family so when my mother can't watch her there's my father, my sister, my brother, my aunt and uncle, Rosalie..." I kept my eyes on Bella when I threw out Rose's name. It was shameless on my part but I wanted to see how she would react to another woman in my life.

"That's such a pretty name. Is Rosalie your girlfriend?" There it was, a small but noticeable twinge of jealousy that I was hoping for.

"No, she's my sister in law. She owns a custom auto shop and takes Lizzie when she's not to busy." Bella nodded and averted her face to the papers we'd already gone over.

"That's nice that your family can do that."

"How about your family. Are all of you close?"

"It's just my mom and dad but they live kind-of far away so I don't get to see them as much I'd like." She blushed further at the information she'd given me and I had to fight laughing at her. It was adorable how shy she was.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." I smiled at Lizzie as she came up to me with her completed PINK forest. I took it while shooting Bella an annoyed glare. She giggled slightly and it just attracted me to her more. Why did she have to be so irresistibly cute?

"Okay baby. Pizza or hamburgers?" I stood up to grab her and she laughed when I tickled her sides.

"Hamburgers." I swear I had the weirdest 5 year old. How many kids wanted burgers over pizza?

"Wow it's much later then I thought. I'm sorry I kept you both so long." Bella stood up and started fiddling nervously with her desk and papers again. I found it funny that she blamed herself when I was the one who had kept our conversation going so long. I put Lizzie down and told her to clean up her papers.

When I turned back to Bella, she was still fidgeting and fighting her blush. I stepped around her desk so that we were the closest we'd been all night. She glanced up at me and I couldn't resist giving her my best smile. She fought her own smile and flush even further, failing miserably on both counts, while brushing her hair behind her ears again. God how I wanted to do that for her. I reached for her hand and had to resist the urge to kiss it. What the hell was wrong with me? She was just so incredibly alluring when she blushed that I wanted to do anything to make her do it even more. Despite my desire I opted for simply shaking her hand instead.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Bella. I'm sure I will see you again very soon." She nodded while keeping that smile in place. I released her grudgingly and Lizzie and I headed for the door. I glanced back into the room and Bella was still watching us with that same smile. I winked then turned back around without waiting to see her reaction.

"Let's go get some food, baby girl." I smiled at Lizzie as she ran towards the front door eager for dinner.

 **END NOTES:**

 _ **-What does everyone think of Edward?**_

 _ **-Anyone else find the devoted "Daddy Bear" Edward hot?... Just saying. (Excuse me while I fan myself)**_

 _ **-What will Edward think when he does learn Bella's age? I'm not telling you exactly how old she is yet, but it's quite young. Ha Ha**_

 _ **-PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **-Before anyone questions the accuracy of his custody situation with the switching off days rather then weeks or weekends, please know that I actually know people that do this. It is 100% possible to customize your custody agreement like this, as strange as it sounds. It works well for the story anyway and since it's fiction I can do odd things all I want. LOL, jk. This type of custody agreement has downsides as the child will lack structure and that will come into play in later chapters. This story is all about growth, change, love, drama, and essential life (Live and Learn). LOL.**_

 _ **-I also like this custody agreement for the same reason Edward does. I wouldn't want to be apart from my kids for a whole week. I would be a wreck and with how much of a control freak he is, he wouldn't do well either. LOL**_


	3. Innocent Encouragement

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes:_

 *****Back to Bella's POV**

 *****I kind of miss Edward already. LOL**

 *****I have gotten so much response to this story. Already past 60 followers, 30 favorites, and 900 views. WOW. Thanks to all the fans.**

 *****Thanks for continuing to read and please review, favorite, and follow.**

 *****All fans of "Elementary Law of Order" owe Prescottdane a big thank-you for bugging me for another update so soon. LOL**

***Check out my other stories if you haven't already. :-)

 _ **CHAPTER #3: Innocent Encouragement**_

 _ **BPOV**_

"First Day of School, First Day of School!"

"Are you honestly quoting Finding Nemo right now?" I tried to push Angela off my bed but she was undeterred as she continued to bounce happily. As the 'new nurse' at her hospital she got a lot of the graveyard shifts so she was usual very energetic when I just wanted to sleep.

"Come on Bella. First Day of School!" I looked over at my clock and it read 5am. School started at 8:00am but all the teachers had to be there at 7am. The school wasn't to far and it only took me 20 minutes but I wanted to make sure I had plenty of time to get ready. I smacked at Angela's legs weakly until she jumped off the bed and laughed all the way to her own room to take a shower. She got the master in our two bedroom apartment as she worked the crazy hours, so that way she was less likely to disturb me, and me her. I didn't mind as she paid a little more then half of our rent as a result. The school paid me well but I was saving every penny I could to pay off my student loans as well as work towards my masters.

I had graduated high school with honors, at the ripe age of just 16 with even a couple college courses under my belt. This had aided in me getting a full ride at the University of Washington. An amazing accomplishment that I was very proud of, but that 'full ride' certainly didn't cover living expenses. I of course wanted to get a job to cover at least part of the cost of living, but try getting a job in a college town full of LEGAL aged college students when you were still a minor... Yeah, I was turned down for absolutely everything I applied for.

I had decided to make lemonade out of my lemon situation and took extra classes, since they were free, for my first couple years of college, rather then work since I couldn't anyway. It worked well and I graduated much earlier then my peers, just like I did in high school. Everything in life seemed to have a plus and minus though, so despite my excellent grades and time management with my degree, I had to take out loans for all of my living expenses. My scholarship had covered books and the dorm but not food, transportation, or most other extras. My parents were the greatest people in the world but neither made much money and I refused to take what little savings they had. In order to get around their insistence about giving me all their money I had lied about my scholarship covering everything.

I hated being dishonest with them but truthfully even aside from not wanting to dig into their retirement I wanted to do this all on my own. Maybe that was prideful but I felt it was something I needed to do. Of course my pride had it's drawbacks, and despite my 'Full ride', straight A's in both high school and college, and achieving my bachelors degree in just three years, I had a considerable amount of debt. Not a horrible amount, but still way more then I would have ever planned for myself.

"Seriously B, are you excited?" Angela sat next to me at the counter where I was eating my cereal, lost in thought.

"Excited, terrified, nervous, eager, anxious..."

"Aren't most of those synonyms?" She was clearly mocking me and my 'teacher knowledge', as she put it.

"Technically yes... yet they somehow feel different." I shrugged while continuing to contemplate my food rather then actually eat it.

"What has you the most excited?"

"My students." She smiled and gave me a bump in the shoulder as I hid my pink cheeks.

"Terrified?"

"Forgetting what to teach." She raised her eyebrow at my ridiculous statement but moved on gracefully.

"Nervous?"

"That the other teachers will hate me or think I'm to young to take seriously." This was a fear I'd had since the day I graduated and probably before that. I graduated high school 2 years early and college an additional year early, meaning I had my degree and career a full three years before most of my peers. It showed too as I'd always looked 'quite young', according to my mom, due to my petite size.

It wasn't that I was smarter or better then anyone else that aided in me getting so far so fast, it had been more of a lack of options. I wasn't exactly a social child and the only friend I'd ever really had was Angela. Her family had moved to my town when I was only 5 and she was my opposite in just about every-way. She was a couple years older then me but for some reason took a liking to the 'shy girl' even-though she had the personality to make friends with just about anyone she could have wanted. I would always be thankful to Angela for bringing me out of my shell as much as she had, and I loved her with all my heart. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have pushed myself to graduate when I did which allowed us to go to college together much sooner, giving me my one real friend there as well. I owed her everything I had today, her and my parents.

"Eager?"

I smiled as I thought of helping all my students. "I can't wait to teach all my kids." She smiled at my sappy thought and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Such a softy... Okay how about anxious?" I immediately blushed and prayed she didn't notice. Of course she did though. The woman seemed to have a sixth sense for my blush.

"What's with the face, baby red?" I shot her a dirty look. I HATED that nickname that SHE had started when we were kids. She loved to make fun of my blush and how tiny I'd been when we were younger and I hated that she did. It's not like I could help it.

"Nothing." I grumbled the word while getting up to rinse my bowl. I took advantage of the other dishes in the sink and began washing them to avoid looking at her. She followed me to the sink and hopped up onto the counter as I washed and ignored her. I could feel her eyes on me but I did my best to pretend she wasn't there.

"Something at the school has already made you anxious?" I continued to ignore her but I felt the heat fill my face and I knew I was getting redder. I made the mistake of glancing at her just as a wide smile spread. Crap, I knew that face.

"Could this thing be... a boy?"

"Definitely not a boy." That was 100% true. Mr. Cullen... Edward was certainly not a boy. I had no clue how old he was but he had to be at least 30, much older than me.

"You aren't going to throw me off with nuances, Ms. Swan." She spoke my name in a firm teasing manner but all it made me think about was when Edward had called me that. Of course thinking of his voice wrapping like a caress around my name just turned me redder for her curious eyes.

"Jesus, you look like a cherry." She was both awed and amused by my color changing ability at the moment. "What the Hell happened?" I glanced up at her again from the dishes and the mocking look was replaced by true curiosity.

"Nothing."

"Come on Bella, tell me." I could tell by her tone that she was done teasing me. She knew I had an awful past with guys and probably didn't want to make me feel bad. Honestly I felt stupid over the whole thing. I knew he was just being charming with me and didn't actual mean anything serious from his comments. I appreciated how alluring he had been since it was nice to feel special, even if it was just a friendly way. He was a very attractive man... to put things VERY mildly, and it was nice to feel noticed by someone like him. I felt stupid that I was still thinking about his attentions. He was just being nice, I should let it go, but I couldn't seem to.

"It's nothing, Ang."

"Sweety, you can tell me." She looked concerned now and I was wondering what she saw in my face. If it matched my emotions I was sure I looked disappointed.

"I met this guy... at the meet the teacher night."

"Okay. Another teacher or...?" She trailed off for me to fill in the blanks.

"He's the dad to one of my students."

"Okay. Was he cute?" She smiled softly, trying to will the info from me, without pushing me to the point of shutting down. I was such a basket case when it came to the opposite sex. This was why I was perpetually single. I had no clue how to act around men and it was only becoming more embarrassing as the years went by. I blamed my over achieving ways as a teenager. I had spent my short junior/high school life with my nose in the books and as a result I lost out on any normal level of experience with the male gender. Then when I went to college, obviously no 18+ year old's were going to date a 16 year old. After that, by the time I actually was the legal 18, I was into my bachelor program and I realized I'd somehow been left behind when it came to socially understanding how to date.

I tried to picture 'cute' with Edward and blushed at how unfitting the word was. He was many things but something as basic as cute was beneath him. "He was so incredibly beyond cute." She smiled at that and I blushed from my own brazenness. Why did I say that? Yes it was true but I didn't have to say it.

"So did this 'so incredibly beyond cute' dad have a name?"

"Mr. Cullen... Edward." I smiled despite trying not to. I LOVED his name. It was so old-world and sophisticated.

"His name alone is Hot." She laughed as I nodded gently in agreement.

"Did he like you too?"

"I don't think so, but he was so charming... It was... nice... to talk to him." I really didn't want to dwell on this further. Here I was almost two weeks after we had spoken for the first and only time, and I couldn't get him out of my head. I felt a little bit pathetic over it all. Again I blamed my involuntary stunting. How would I ever be able to handle actual dating? I couldn't even handle a... so VERY MUCH more then cute... guy smiling at me.

"If he was so charming, how do you know he wasn't interested?"

I shrugged uncomfortably. "Well for one thing, I'm pretty sure I came off as a little innocent." Angela was silent for about one solid second before she burst out laughing, quite loudly... and hard. So hard she almost fell off the counter. She hoped down to avoid an injury, then proceeded to laugh even louder. She glanced at my face through her guffaws and something there made her laugh harder.

"SERIOUSLY... innocent! And you think that's what?... A turn OFF?" She struggled to speak through her laughter as she tried to breath through her amusement. I frowned at her in confusion. What did that mean? She calmed herself down after a moment and admittedly I was a little hurt by her reaction. It's not like I enjoyed being so naive, it just happened.

She seemed to notice my hurt expression as she quickly walked up to me and grabbed my hands reassuringly. "B, men love the innocent type, particularly the genuinely innocent type, not the fake stuff." She leaned down until my eyes met hers. "Trust me, you have that in spades." She grabbed my chin and made me look at her as I tried to get past how stupid I felt. "Bella, I'm sure he found you sweet. How could he not?"

"He was also a lot older then me."

"B, everyone is older then you. Price you pay for being a prodigy." She shrugged like it was nothing. Honestly his age was my biggest insecurity. I knew I didn't care how old he was but I doubted he felt the same way about MY age. I probably seemed like just a kid to him. "How old was he?"

"I don't know for sure but he had to be at least 30." She seemed to put some thought into that for a moment before shrugging it off easily.

"Age is just a number right?" She winked at me then gave me a kiss on the cheek and headed towards her room. "Good luck at school, B. Play nice with the other kids... and the parents... especially certain 'so incredibly beyond cute' dad's." I rolled my eyes but surprisingly she'd made me feel better in her own weird way. I really didn't know what I would do without her in my life.

I finished getting ready quickly, opting for another simple sundress. I was grateful that the school didn't have uniforms for the teachers, just a dress code, and it was nothing unreasonable. I chose a yellow dress this time with sunflowers all over it. My mom LOVED sundresses and bought them for me all the time. She'd been doing it since I was a kid and despite having hated them when I was young, I loved them now. I think a big part of it was that they reminded me of her. She was such a bright, fun, and easy going person and sundresses fit her to a T. I finished off my simple look with my favorite brown sandals. I kept my hair down as I hated putting it up in just about anything. I always thought my hair looked better down and natural so I pretty much always wore it the same way. Not very creative but I was a simple girl.

I got to the school in plenty of time and opted to stick to my classroom after getting any necessary info from the office. No sick calls so my whole class would be here today. I was excited as I had a fun get to know each-other exercise for the class. I had already laid out the worksheets for today and was just trying to figure out what to do for my last 45 minutes when there was a knock on my door. I turned and was greeted by the principal.

"Good Morning." He greeted me warmly and I smiled back , meeting him at the door.

"Hi." He handed me a cup of coffee and I took it happily though I had omitted coffee today as I felt hyped up enough on nerves. "Thank-you."

"How are you doing? Nervous?" Despite having come off a little brutally honest with me during my interview, I really liked him. He was smart, patient, and actually had a very interesting background. He had majored in history in college and had wanted to be a history professor. He did a two part internship/student teaching program in which he worked at an elementary school and a high school. Apparently it was a requirement to do what he wanted for college notoriety but he found himself missing primary education after he completed his workload and went into elementary school instead. Due to his extensive education he made principal at a pretty young age and now here he was.

"Maybe a little." He laughed and gave my shoulder a reassuring pat.

"You'll do fine, Bella." He shrugged then gave me a playful smirk. "Besides even if you mess up, they're five, bright eyed and eager to learn..." He trailed off while his smirk grew. "...and in school for the first time. I'm sure it wont set the tone for their e-n-t-i-r-e education."

"I used to think you were cool." I narrowed my eyes at him and he laughed. He handed me a small folder and I noticed it had my name and art class on it.

"Lots of kids signed up. I hope you can handle it."

"How many?" I don't know why I asked as I opened the page and it was on the first page.

"29. Almost thirty. That's more then any other individual class except sports." He smiled proudly and my stupid blush kicked in.

"Do you think we'll have any late sign ups?" He shrugged.

"It's always hard to tell. It feels like some years we have all the overprotective parents that want their kids home constantly then other years we have the parents with the mentality of 'Lets sign them up for everything so they have early admission into Ivy League'." He laughed and I frowned.

"I don't know how many colleges care about K level art."

"Maybe Julliard?" I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed him to my door. He laughed but left me to my own devices. I sat down at my desk and went over the roster for my art class excitedly. I hadn't taught an art class yet, except through my student teaching, so I was extra excited about it. I loved art and I couldn't wait to help kids who loved it too. I was a little disappointed that most of the students were from my own class and there were 4 other K level classes. That meant the teachers weren't promoting all the extra-curricular options... or at least they weren't promoting mine.

I knew the art program was brand new this year but that didn't mean the teachers should ignore it. I frowned and made a note in my calendar to have a sit down at the first PTA meeting. I didn't want to come off pushy but every family should at least know about the program. I had gotten almost all of my students to sign up for at least one of the extra classes. If I could do it I imagine all the classes could. I wondered if they only pushed their favorites or if they just ignored the whole thing. My frown deepened as I made more notes about what I would say. Maybe I should send home a note for all parents. If it was happening at my level it was probably happening at the other grade levels too, and they had even more options for their kids to choose from. Extra programs needed support or they went away and the students that really want and need them, lose them.

Part of me thought I shouldn't worry so much because 30 was the absolute max size for any class but I could start a second one, maybe on Thursdays or just a second session on Tuesday. I didn't mind as I loved teaching art, and I wanted to help the kids. I took all the notes I could then finished going over the roster so I could design a fun activity involving decorating their names. When I got to Elizabeth Cullen on the list I did my best NOT to think of her 'so incredibly beyond cute' father. I rolled my eyes at my own inner nickname for him. I knew her favorite color was green so I tentatively laid out a plan with a lot of amphibians, reptiles, and plants. I wished I knew the favorite colors for all my students but maybe I could learn a few today.

I was just starting to add some color coded behavior charts to our exercises today, when the bell rang. I actually jumped in my seat at the sound and looked at my cell phone in shock. Had I really lost track of time? I jumped up and almost ran to the playground, where all the parents dropped off their kids before school. All the Kindergarten students were on one of the fields, separate from the rest and I recognized my kids immediately. Henry ran to me first and I laughed when he proceeded to tell me how pretty I was, while hugging me of course. What a cutey. It was no surprise his father had gotten such a kind and pretty wife, assuming Henry inherited his charm from his dad. When I thought of the word 'charming' my mind went to another not so 'little' boy and I had to try to reign in my stupid blush.

"Ms. Swan." I turned surprised when I heard my name. It was Lizzie and she was holding up a picture with pink trees. She had a big smile and I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful green eyes for a moment before I took her picture happily. I saw that she had signed her name, still a bit messy but better then she had when I met her.

I leaned down and stroked her hair as I praised her amazingly detailed trees. "I thought the pink forest was for your dad?"

"He said you would love it more. I drew him a puppy instead."

"Awww." I laughed at his underhandedness but I happily took the fairy forest drawing just the same. It would be a great display piece for the art class next week. "Well I think he's missing out. Your forest is beautiful." She beamed at the compliment as I rallied all my students to take to our classroom. As soon as I got the class in I hung the pink forest next to the green one. Amazingly they didn't look the same. Most young kids drew things the same every-time; trees, buildings, etc... but she didn't. The green forest trees looked like evergreens, the picture actually reminding me of Christmas. The Pink forest however looked like a cross between cotton candy, Dr. Seuss, and bubblegum. I loved them both.

I turned to my class and felt both overwhelmed and and so very excited. I couldn't believe I was finally here...

 **END NOTES:**

 _ **-PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **-Yes. Bella IS REALLY this innocent in my story. Lol. That doesn't mean she is stupid though. She is a very bright, devoted, and a truly kind character. When I came up with this story originally I planned to do it entirely from Edward's point of view. That's how I came up with the perfect girl for someone with so much negative in their life. He needs someone as gentle as her. Someone tender and soft to couple with his strength and ferocity.**_

 _ **-I did much of what Bella did in college with regards to cost of living loans. My scholarship covered 100% of college but little else. I lived at home so that saved rent but there was still little things like... food, etc... LOL. The good thing about college loans is they have some of the lowest interest out there and you don't have to start paying until after you finish school. It was difficult for me to find a job simply because there were tons of other college students looking as well and I needed flexibility. I can only imagine how hard it would be for early graduates.**_

 _ **-It is very possible to graduate high school at 16 and to get a bachelors degree in just three years. It's especially possible by doing what Bella did with taking as many classes as possible. I know a lot of people that achieved bachelors in just 2-3 years taking extra classes. Typically they didn't have to have jobs like the rest of us though. LOL. I worked 40 hours plus had a full course load. Not fun, and I do NOT miss it.**_

 _ **-Any guesses on Bella's age?**_

 _ **-Again lots of reviews results in faster updates where possible. :-) *Hint, Hint, Wink, Wink***_


	4. The Law of Convergence

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes:_

 *****You all rock! Already 83 followers, 28 reviews, and 47 favorites.**

 *****Sorry updates will most likely be coming slower as it's officially the holiday season and I'm very busy at work.**

 *****Anyway 'Happy Halloween'. Please enjoy the newest update.**

 *****Some excitement this chapter**

 *****Who's ready for some angry Edward? ;-) ;-) I know I am.**

 *****Please review**

 _ **CHAPTER #4: The Law of Convergence**_

 _ **EPOV**_

"God Fucking Dammit, Tanya."

 _ **"Don't raise your voice to me, Edward."**_

"I can assure you that you haven't heard me raise my voice yet." I was so beyond pissed that I literally was seeing red. "I swear to God if Lizzie is even a little bit upset or God forbid crying, you will be beyond sorry."

 _ **"As usual you're over-reacting."**_

"Over-reacting!" NOW I was yelling. "MY daughter is fucking stranded at school all because you couldn't be pulled away from your god damn job to pick her up on her FIRST FUCKING DAY!"

 _ **"OUR daughter!"**_ Good she was yelling back, that made it easier for me. _**"I sent over Irene. She's more then reliable."**_ I swear to God, Tanya was lucky this was just a phone call, because I honestly thought I could strangle her from those words.

"Your PA is not Lizzie's mother!" I knew I needed to calm the fuck down but I was beyond reason... so much so that I could barely think.

 _ **"No I am and I know what's best for MY child."**_ Oh she should NEVER refer to Lizzie as hers alone. Granted I called her mine all the time but I didn't give a shit. Lizzie WAS MINE.

"MY child." I felt the chill from my own voice as I seethed out the short sentence. I felt I could barely breathe through my anger. How the hell had I ever been married to this woman? How the fuck had I ever had a child with her... for Tanya to neglect. "Sending a complete God damn stranger to pick her up proves that what you 'know is best' is completely untrue, no mother does that."

 _ **"I've had Irene for almost 2 years. She's no stranger."**_ Was she seriously defending her fucking assistant right now? I took a few deep ragged breaths at the stop light that I was actually grateful for at the moment. I noticed my hands were actually shaking through my anger.

When I got the phone call from Ms. Swan... Bella, telling me the situation I nearly had a meltdown in the middle of my office. I was working on propositions for the next board meeting involving just about every department at the firm and was deeply invested in what I'd been doing. I was already having a shitty day because Tanya had refused to let me pick Lizzie up from school today even-though I had begged her. Literally I had actually BEGGED Tanya to let me pick Lizzie up. The thought that I'd done that was still grating at my pride and self-loathing, but for Lizzie I would do anything. The first day of school happen to fall on Tanya's day with her and I hated it with a fiery passion. I wanted to know about Lizzie's day first. I didn't care if that was selfish or ridiculous. She was my little girl and I love her more then anything in the world.

I hadn't recognized the number when my phone rang and almost didn't answer it as a result because of how busy I was, but something made me do it. Thank God I had listen to that silent instinct. It was Bella and she was a bit worried. Apparently TANYA had sent her assistant to pick Lizzie up and Irene was not on the list I'd given for approved people allowed to take Lizzie from the school. To say I was pissed would be putting it mildly. Luckily Bella was able to quickly get out the only words at that moment that could keep me from completely losing my fucking mind. 'Lizzie's perfectly fine. She's in my classroom with me. Would you like to talk to her?' I had never been more grateful to someone for something so simple in my entire life. I needed to know Lizzie was okay. Bella put my baby girl on the phone and she seemed so happy, telling me about how much she loved school. GOD I wanted to listen to more of her sweet little voice but I needed more information so I had her return the phone to Bella.

Bella told me that when class let out, Irene was there and had said she was there to pick up Lizzie. She offered her ID and everything but Bella refused to give Lizzie to her as she wasn't on the approved list. Irene had called Tanya to speak to Bella but it didn't make a difference. As soon as Bella got the words out I had shot out of my office like a bat out of Hell. I didn't care about anything except Lizzie.

"I told you I would pick her up today, happily." It was so incredibly hard to speak through the hatred I felt right now.

 _ **"You set our custody schedule, not me. Our agreement is that Thursday this week is mine."**_

"Then why the fuck aren't you there right now?" Yes there went my raised voice again, along with the shaking.

 _ **"I got busy. Irene got there in plenty of time. Lizzie's teacher is being ridiculous."**_

"Do not fucking put this on Ms. Swan." I almost said Bella but the last thing I needed was Tanya turning this into me 'fucking Lizzie's teacher'. She'd already accused me of having relations with just about every woman in our lives. She was completely nuts. "She was doing exactly what she was supposed to do." I silently spoke the words 'unlike Lizzie's own mother'. "Looking out for our daughter's safety."

 _ **"And I wasn't?!"**_ The silence after she spoke that question spoke louder then any words I'd shouted this entire phone call. Tanya always looked out for herself and did what was for the betterment of Tanya. She was so blind to it that there was little point in even saying anything. What good would it do? Clearly she got the message though, as she hung up on me. I pulled into the school and went to the front office as fast as my feet could carry me. I told them the class I needed to get to and I was given a visitor badge.

"Daddy!" Lizzie ran to me immediately as soon as I was in the classroom. I saw only her as I bent down and pulled her to my chest tightly. She wrapped her little arms around my neck and I could finally breathe as I held her to my chest. I swear my little girl just made my whole universe right again. I had entered this school with singular focus, Lizzie. Now that she was safe in my arms I was able to pay attention to the rest of the world. I heard some quiet arguing and looked up to see Bella and Irene arguing. Or rather Irene was arguing and Bella was looking uncomfortable, VERY uncomfortable. Oh HELL no. I wasn't going to allow anyone to attack Bella. She had protected my daughter when I couldn't. Over my dead body would anyone be upsetting my daughter's protector.

"Baby, wait for me in the hall. DO NOT go past the door." I gave her a playfully narrow eyed expression and she nodded while taking her bag and stepping outside the door. It was still opened and I was happy to be able to see her. She would NOT be leaving my eye-sight any time soon. I strode over to Irene with determined steps. Since my ex-wife wasn't here it was very possible that Irene would be on the receiving end of my anger. I couldn't even bring myself to care, because I was far to pissed.

"You may leave now Irene." I strategically stepped in front of Bella, who I noticed was looking increasingly uncomfortable as Irene complained at her.

"Ms. Cullen asked me..."

"Ms. DENALI!" I corrected her name through clenched teeth. Despite Tanya legally having to change her name from Cullen in our divorce she tried to keep it as an alias. Irene actually had the decency to look a little scolded as she looked down at her phone then back up at me.

"Ms. Denali told me to get Lizzie from you after you got here." I laughed with absolutely no humor at the ridiculousness of that statement. It would be a cold day in Hell before I gave my daughter to her.

"I can guarantee you this... that will happen over my dead body." My words were so smooth but at the same time direct and deadly. I meant every syllable.

"The custody agreement..." I held up my hand to silence her moronic words.

"Do you know who wrote that custody agreement?" She went to speak, apparently she didn't know what a rhetorical question was. "I did, just as I wrote up the divorce settlement, pre-nump, and every other contract I entered into with MS. DENALI." I felt the need to really emphasize her name as I did not want to have to correct her again. "By contract I do not have to release my daughter to anyone that is not Tanya herself." Irene looked both annoyed and embarrassed as she fidgeted while holding her phone like it was her safety net in this situation. "Also by contract Tanya is supposed to hand Lizzie to me not the school because Tanya chose to NOT SHOW UP." If I was being to subtle with that statement I would be happy to get blunt. Luckily Irene seemed to realize where I was going involving Tanya having violated the contract, not me.

"I guess I'll leave then." She tried to make a quick get away but I couldn't resist laying in a bit more, knowing Irene would tell Tanya everything.

"Tanya will see our daughter again on her NEXT scheduled day. If she has a problem with me taking Lizzie today I would be happy to see her in court." The unspoken words were again quite clear. If we went to court again it would not be pretty for Tanya, I would make sure of it.

She made a quick escape and I took in a few jagged breaths, trying to collect myself. To think I had never planned on being a father. When I was younger I had never fantasized about it, never wondered what it would be like. I had simply dismissed it as not for me, it had held no appeal. My mother hated it with every fiber of her being but I was adamant that it wouldn't happen for me. I was career driven and so was my wife. We were content with our own lives, if not always the happiest, we were at least okay. Then when Tanya had found out she was pregnant, everything changed. The decision was made for us and surprisingly I wasn't upset, though not as excited as most would have been. It felt like the pregnancy happened in the blink of an eye and then I was meeting Elizabeth Macy Cullen for the first time and I instantly became a VERY different man. I was still the hard, calculating, and determined person I had been before, but now my whole world revolved around this tiny 6 pound little girl, not my narrow life.

I turned to Lizzie and she was sitting by the door doodling on something in her binder. I couldn't help but smile at her as she hummed to herself blissfully. She truly was my everything and I couldn't believe the old me had ever existed. What would I do without my child? Who would I be?

"I'm so sorry." Bella's soft voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I turned around to look at her as she was still shielded slightly behind me. It briefly caught me off guard how small she was as I looked down at her. She was standing pretty close to me as neither of us had shifted from the minor confrontation with Irene a few moments earlier. She was looking down and was fiddling with her hands uncomfortably. God she was cute.

I took her hands in mine, having no clue as to why I was being so bold with her but she was upset and I had an irrational need to comfort her. What was this girl doing to me? I was not exactly a tender man, but something about her seemed to call to me. "Hey." She looked up from our hands to my face and I smiled at her before letting her hands go and playfully tapping her chin from below to remove her frown. "You have NOTHING to be sorry about." She really didn't. She did absolutely everything properly, and the fact that she notified me personally as quickly as she did, despite it being Tanya's day was comforting.

"I didn't know what to do exactly. When I saw Irene I thought she was Lizzie's mom, since I hadn't seen her yet, but when she introduced herself I knew her name wasn't on the list and..."

I cut off her rambling... who would have thought this small, quiet woman could talk so fast? "How did you know her name wasn't on the approved list?" I knew she had quite a few students and even if most parents were still together how could Bella possibly have all the approved people memorized? She immediately turned beet red and I knew I really wanted to know the answer now, far more then a moment ago. She kept her face down but glanced toward Lizzie. I really loved that she was always aware of where Lizzie was, always watching out for her. She shrugged unconvincingly and I laughed at her discomfort. I had no idea what about the answer was embarrassing but I AM a lawyer. I'm good at getting the answers people don't want to give. I brought my fingers back to her chin and brought her face up to mine, giving her my best smile. "Well, Ms. Swan?" My voice was both playful and demanding.

"I had just been looking at Lizzie's file earlier." I nodded but didn't let her go. My eyes urged her to continue. Why was she looking at Lizzie's file? She definitely got my silent question as her blush continued and she tried to look away, not that I was really letting her.

"Why was that Ms. Swan?" I couldn't hide my smile as she flushed further, whether it was from the answer she was attempting to hide or me calling her 'Ms. Swan', who was to know. If it was the latter I would have to remember this for the future.

"I didn't know who was going to be picking up Lizzie today and I didn't know if it was in there." I smirked at the REAL answer she didn't want to give. She wanted to know if she would see ME today. For the first time today I allowed myself to really look at her, to see Bella. She was wearing a flowing yellow and brown dress that was both simple and breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was down just like the first time we met and she looked natural and beautiful, just like before.

"Well now you know." I smirked as she nodded discreetly while brushing her hair behind her ears nervously.

"I really am sorry about everything today." She was trying to change the subject and I really wish she wasn't. I much preferred flirting with her then thinking of how easily my ex wife could piss me off... Call me crazy, I thought sarcastically. "I tried to talk to Lizzie and when she saw Irene she got so upset because she didn't know who she was." I tensed hearing that Lizzie had been upset. My PA, Carmen, knew Lizzie well but Tanya had NEVER brought our daughter to her office as she liked to keep her 'professional' image firmly intact. As a result no one in her office knew Lizzie and she sure as hell didn't know them. It was polar opposite from my office. My PA, my 2 secretaries, and everyone else in the same vicinity of my office knew my daughter. I didn't bring her there all the time but on occasion she wanted to 'see where daddy works' so I would bring her in. Who the hell was going to stop me? I had nothing to hide with Lizzie. I was proud to be her father, now if only her mother felt the same way. "She was crying and it took me a little while to calm her down. Even Irene calling Tanya for her did nothing to calm her down, but as soon as I offered to call you... she got so happy." Bella gave me a small smile as I took a deep breath.

I looked over towards my biggest fan as she continued to draw, completely unaware of our conversation. The idea that she had gotten so upset was bringing back some of the rage I'd felt earlier, but seeing her happy now, thanks to Bella, was keeping me calm at the same time. Lizzie glanced up at me as I watched her and she waved her picture of a playground for me to see. I gave her a soft smile before looking back at Bella. She was watching Lizzie too, seeming just as concerned for her as I was. Bella seemed to be trying to hide her eyes and as I glimpsed them I realized that they were misty. Was she crying? It was very obvious that her students meant the world to Bella but the idea that them upset could make her cry was beyond anything I'd ever heard of from a teacher. She'd met my daughter twice and already seeing her upset could cause HER to get equally upset. She sniffled quietly and despite wanting to comfort her desperately right now I didn't want her to feel embarrassed, so I changed the subject.

"What number did you call me from? I programmed the school number into my phone and my office but I didn't recognize the number when you called. I almost didn't answer."

"I'm sorry about that." Her voice picked up at the subject change and I was grateful for that. I didn't want either of my girls upset... Wait MY GIRLS? Christ what's wrong with me? "I was going to call from my desk phone..." She gestured to her desk before glancing at me, then back at Lizzie. "...but Lizzie was so upset and I was holding her at her desk. Instead I used my cell phone, because I had it on me. Lizzie gave me the number." I had made sure Lizzie had my phone number memorized since she was 4, so that she could always get through to me if she needed anything.

"Thank-you for staying with her."

"Of course." She nodded determinedly and I chuckled.

"Baby girl." I called over to Lizzie and she ran over to us with her drawing. "Say good-bye to Ms. Swan, Lizzie." She did better then that as Bella got down on her knees to say good-bye. Lizzie gave her a big hug which Bella happily returned. I was a little surprised by the action. Lizzie wasn't exactly shy but she never hugged anyone other then family.

"Bye Lizzie. I had so much fun with you today." Bella smiled at Lizzie as she pulled back and shifted Lizzie's blonde hair behind her ear.

"Bye Ms. Swan. Sorry for making you cry." Bella's eyes flashed to me and I smirked but tried to look busy as I glanced at my phone. So she HAD cried earlier when Lizzie did. I didn't know if I should feel bad that she had been so upset or if I should feel comforted that she cared that much.

"You didn't make me cry Lizzie. I'm just a little overly sensitive."

"What does that mean?"

"Sensitive?"

"Yeah." Lizzie starred at Bella with eager eyes, always happy to learn. Bella flashed her eyes to me and I gave her my complete focus, through my smirk of course. This caused an easy blush from Bella before she looked back at Lizzie.

"Sensitive means you FEEL things a lot more." She placed her hand over Lizzie's heart. "You get happy easier but also sad, lonely,... things like that." Lizzie nodded before giving Bella another hug.

"I promise to make you extra happy tomorrow." Bella laughed and held Lizzie close for a moment before letting go and standing up. "Here Ms. Swan." Lizzie held up her picture for Bella, who took it with a smile.

"You sure you don't want to give it to your dad?" She gestured to me as she spoke but kept her eyes on Lizzie's happy face.

"No. I want to make you smile." I glanced at Bella who immediately got tears in her eyes, but happy ones this time. Bella leaned down again and hugged Lizzie tightly, making me smile.

"Thank you Lizzie. I love it."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow." Lizzie smiled while waving and running back to the door where her bag was. Bella was starring at the picture in her hand and I watched in amusement. It was quite clear that the simple gift had made Bella feel much better.

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow as well." She looked up at me with a bright smile and a nod. Leave it to my little girl to make someone THAT happy.

"So..." I spoke slowly to be sure to get Bella's attention on me. "...you called me from your personal cell phone?" It was more of a statement then a question as I couldn't resist the urge to flirt with Bella a bit before leaving. She looked at me hesitantly but nodded. "That means I have your number now and you have mine." I smirked as she flushed a bit.

"Yeah?" Clearly there was a question in her tone and I shrugged easily.

"I guess I find that interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Yes. I wonder what we're going to do about it."

 **END NOTES:**

 _ **-PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **-I LOVE my Edward chapters so very much. I hope everyone loved this one as much as I do.**_

 _ **-This is not overly soft stuff from my Lizzie character. This is the type of stuff my 3 and 5 year old say to me all the time. I swear kids can make your whole crappy day feel amazing with the smallest thing.**_

 _ **-I'm aware that in most situations where a parent is running late or a problem with scheduled pick up occurs, the teacher would give the student to the office to deal with, but that's not my story or my Bella character. LOL**_

 _ **-Sorry it's so short of a chapter. Remember more comments fuels faster updates. :-) *WINK WINK***_

 _ **-The next chapter is my favorite BPOV chapter thus far. I laughed hard while writing it. It still needs finesse but I think everyone will enjoy it.**_

 _ **-Remember updates will probably be slower due to the season. That plus the fact that I REALLY need to work on 'The Royal Imprint' chapter #11. I have the ideas and just need to write them down. LOL**_


	5. Aged in Hope

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes:_

 *****Back to Bella this chapter. Isn't Edward just plain awesome how he constantly leaves Bella flustered and confused? It's the type of arrogance all women love but absolutely hate that we do. LOL. *Guilty ;-)***

 *****This is my favorite BPOV chapter so far as you get a real feel for her emotionally.**

 *****This chapter is much longer than last so hopefully that holds everyone over a bit better.**

 *****Sorry for slower updates. It's officially the holiday season and since I'm the GM manager that means I'm working lots of hours. This plus being pregnant and having two other kids results in a very sleepy mommy. LOL. I'll update as I can but no promises of when. I still want my chapters as perfect as possible and since I don't use a BETA reader I have to do a lot of re-reading and editing myself.**

 *****ENJOY and don't forget to comment.**

 _ **CHAPTER #5: Aged in Hope**_

 _ **BPOV**_

"Yes Dad." I smiled as my dad confirmed for the hundredth time that I was in a perfectly safe part of the 'big bad' city. He hated me working in Seattle as he was born and bred small town. I grabbed juice from the fridge and as I closed it my eyes caught on Lizzie's picture. I had almost hung it next to her forests on my classroom wall but I wanted to enjoy it at home. I loved it and it had made my day that she chose to give it to me. The fact that she had given it to me just to 'make me smile' was so incredible thoughtful and showed how wonderful of a little girl she was. I knew she'd been drawing that picture for Edward and had been working on it for awhile but when she saw me upset she wanted to help. It was such a selfless gesture and I nearly cried when she gave it to me.

"Charlie, leave the poor girl alone." My mom chimed in from the other phone in their house and I laughed as he grumbled to himself. His silence was part of his personality but he always managed to speak volumes with it.

"So how did the first week of school go?" I happily told my parents all about my students, co-workers, and about how eager I was to start my art class. Both my parents were beyond supportive of me and wanted to know everything about my life, and Angela's too. As much as she was practically a sister to me, she was just as much a daughter to them.

"Any cute guys?" My cheeks flushed and I tried in vain not to think of Edward. The day after the horrible first day, he picked up Lizzie and flirted with me easily and shamelessly, just like he had at our other two meetings. He never asked me out or did anything more than charm me in his usual way though. I honestly didn't know if he really liked me or just enjoyed making me trip over myself. The latter seemed more possible but I secretly hoped it was the first. Pushing aside his flirtatious nature, he was an incredible man in so many ways, particularly in loyalty and intelligence. Then add in his confidence and charm, and I was completely wrapped up in him.

This was where I was left a bit puzzled. Did he like me? If he was interested in me, wouldn't he have asked me out by now? Maybe it was my age. Maybe it was the fact that I was his daughter's teacher. Maybe he just wasn't interested, at least romantically. I shook my head of the enigma that is Edward Cullen. I had puzzled over all of this enough on Friday.

"Subtle mom." I hated how young and moody my voice sounded but I couldn't seem to help it. Thinking of guys romantically naturally brought forth thoughts of Edward, which just left me confused.

"What?" I rolled my eyes at her soft tone.

"Have you been talking to Angela?" Why did I tell Angela anything? She always shared everything with Mom.

"I talk to Angela about a lot of things. What specifically are you referring to?" I don't know why she thought that innocent tone was going to work, because it wasn't. She was as good of a liar as I was... which was a bad one.

"Bella should be focused on her job right now." I would almost be grateful for my father's intervention except that I didn't want to focus solely on my career. My whole life all I've ever focused on was becoming a teacher. Now I am one and I want more, I just didn't know exactly what that was or how to get it, but I do know I need something besides my career.

"Bella has only ever thought about her JOB..." My mother accented the word in annoyance. I knew she wasn't frustrated over my career itself because she loved what I did, but more at the situation. She was always worried that I sacrificed to much of my social life for my academic one. Sadly I was beginning to agree with her. "...she needs more than that."

"Not boys." My father spoke gruffly and my mother huffed. I almost blurted out that Edward was no 'BOY' but thank goodness I didn't. My mother would want to know everything about him from hair and eye color, his smile, height, and a million other things so she could start envisioning our children together. Just the thought of her potential questions had me bright red. Thank goodness this was only a phone call. MY father would want to know the more practical as well as ridiculous things about any man in my life like profession, income, what car he drives, drivers license number, social security number,... age. I took a deep breath as I thought of the last one. It always seemed to come back to age. I didn't even know his age and he didn't know mine, but it still felt like a weight on us.

"Ignore your father Bella. He likes to pretend you're still a 12 year old girl, not the beautiful, successful young woman you are." I blushed at my mom's compliment.

"Thanks mom,"

"I only speak the truth baby." I rolled my eyes lovingly at the irony of her calling me 'baby' after she'd just finished explaining how grown up I was. "So..." I frowned at the phone in confusion as my mother's tone changed. "...are there any guys that you've met."

"I've met lots of guys. My principal is really nice." I winced when my mother practically squealed over the line. Oops, I probably shouldn't have said that.

"What's his name? What's he look like? What color are his eyes? Is he single? Ohhh, how tall is he? You totally need someone tall Bella."

"She's 5'6"!" I shook my head at my father, though he had a point. I was fairly short by comparison to most men, including my principal, and definitely Edward, who was even taller.

"Bella?" My mother was choosing to ignore my father entirely.

"I didn't say I was interested in my principal mom." She remained silent so I choose to answer her questions, though I did through a heavy sigh. "His name is Jasper Whitlock. He's got shoulder length blonde hair and hazel eyes. He's pretty tall, maybe 6'2"?"

"Is he cute?" I shrugged at that question. I suppose he was good looking and he had a very friendly smile but when I thought about attractive men, my thoughts automatically went to Edward. He had this dark brooding demeanor, piercing emerald eyes, and the most devastatingly beautiful and disabling smile I'd ever seen in my life. I swear he must be able to get anything he wanted with a smile like his. Then there was his hair. I had never seen a shade like it before. It was both brown and red, but in a shade that looked like a buttery bronze or copper. Was it possible for a man as dark and handsome as him to also be beautiful? I blushed at how ridiculous I sounded in my own head.

"Well?"

"What?" What was wrong with me? Whenever my thoughts went to Edward I couldn't focus on much else.

"Is he cute?... Single?"

"I don't know." I really didn't know. Jasper never mentioned a wife of girlfriend but honestly I hadn't known him very long so how would I know?

"If he's cute or single?" I huffed at my mother's incessant questioning. I didn't know if I felt worse for my dad, having to listen to the girl talk, or me for having to appease my mothers curiosity.

"Both. I don't think he's really my type anyway." At least that was true. He was nice and I liked talking to him but he definitely didn't make my heart race, like a certain other man was able to do with just a look.

"What is your type?" Green eyes, bronze hair, strong jawline, confident demeanor, devoted father, fiercely protective, sinfully good-looking, sexy smile, controlling, powerful and apparently older... much older. I never knew I was into the whole 'older man' thing but that certainly explained why I never took much of an interest in guys my own age.

"I dunno." I practically whispered the words. I was all to aware that my father was still on the line, as even his silence was screaming at me. If he knew how much older my crush was then me he would have a heart attack.

"How old is this principal?" I rolled my eyes at my fathers cold tone.

"I don't know and I'm not even interested in him." I was starting to get irritated. "Even if I was, I would never date my boss." That just didn't sound smart.

"You sound awfully defensive there Bells."

I groaned loudly for them to hear. I hated my dad's 'cop voice' "I'm hanging up now. I have a long day ahead of me. It's the first day of my class and I want everything perfect." Not to mention I would be seeing Edward today and I wanted to look my best. I knew I shouldn't try with him, as there was no way I had a chance, but I couldn't help it. I loved the way he smiled at me, and despite his tendency to make me blush I loved talking to him.

I chose skinny denim jeans and a simple blue top today. I thought about wearing another dress but I didn't want to look so innocent. For once I wanted to look a little more adult. I shook my head at myself. I was hopeless.

…...

"Welcome everyone." I was so excited to teach my first art class today that I actually felt myself bouncing where I stood. My classroom was to small for all the tables and students so the class was in a larger room near the gymnasium. It was perfect because each student had lots of space. Lizzie had followed me eagerly to the room, chatting non stop about how she wanted to make something handsome for her handsome dad. I laughed at her enthusiasm. She was the biggest Daddy's girl I'd ever met in my life. Though with a father as devoted as Edward who could blame her?

We were going to be working on color mixing on our first day so all the kids had small samples of the primary 3 colors. I went over how using these colors gave them the ability to create other colors they wanted. After I showed some examples, I came off as quite cool to my students. I beamed as they each told me so. I liked being cool.

It was fun... albeit messy... going around to each student and helping them create the perfect shade of whatever they wanted. Henry wanted the same red as an apple so I helped him mix till he got the perfect dark shade of 'red delicious'. Once I got to Lizzie she seemed so into looking at all her colors that she barely noticed I was there. I asked her what she wanted to create and she said she wanted her daddy's eye color. God did she ever not think of him? I told her that since they had the same color I could help. No need to elaborate that I probably had her dads eye color as memorized as she did. I showed her how to combine blue and yellow for green and we played around with the mix until we got pretty close to the emerald color they shared. After that she started doodling eyes and I moved onto the next student. Some of the combos were really hard to come up with and I googled a lot of things that I didn't even know what they were talking about, like the perfect shade of bluish/purple to match Rarity's hair from my little pony. I was actually surprised by how creative all the choices were. Each person wanted something so different, and I loved helping everyone create their favorite color.

Everyone created small little masterpiece with their paint and I loved them all. It was obvious Henry REALLY loved apples as he painted a bunch of them in different shades of red, his favorite color, complete with little stems and leaves. It was actually quite beautiful when he was done. As the class was coming to a close and everyone started cleaning up their desks, Henry, who sat close to Lizzie gave me his painting, saying the red reminded him of my lips. I blushed so dark from his statement that Lizzie actually asked me if I was okay. God Henry was shameless for a 5 year old.

All the parents were there on time to pick up the kids and I loved watching all of them show their pictures to their parents. When henry's father asked where his painting was, Henry happily explained that he gave his to his girlfriend while pointing to me, still fighting off the blush he caused. His dad laughed and told his son 'good work' before taking him away. Henry waved at me from behind his dad and even winked... yes winked. Seriously Henry was to much.

Eventually it was just Lizzie left but technically the class still had a couple more minutes, the other parents were just probably desperate to get home. Lizzie happily started helping me clean and chatted all about painting her 'daddy's eyes'. I found it interesting that she never seemed to make something for her mom, at least not that she mentioned to me. She drew her on occasion but never bragged about how much she wanted to show it to her, like she did for Edward.

"Knock Knock." My breath caught as I heard Edward's silky voice filter through the room. Before I could even turn around Lizzie was running for him and I turned just in time to see him catch her before picking her up and smiling at her happy face. Every-time I'd seen Edward up till now, he was wearing his three piece suit that looked immaculate. This time however he wasn't wearing the jacket or tie and he had the sleeves of his long sleeved black shirt rolled up his arms. Did his arms always look so good? Did he have a single flaw?

He greeted her with a wide smile and looked at her picture, laughing when she said she wanted to draw his eyes perfectly. I was almost glad he wasn't looking at me as I was still holding the apple painting, silently wondering which shade of red matched my blush the best at the moment. Knowing my luck it was the darkest one.

"Hello, Bella." I glanced up and noticed Edward had stepped quite close to me and was amused by something he saw.

"Hello Edward." I smiled gently and placed the painting down. That was a mistake as Lizzie immediately picked it up and showed Edward. He held it up and glanced at me before looking at Lizzie. He seemed confused and I gathered that was from the slightly mortified expression on my face.

"Did you paint this one too, baby?"

"No. Ms. Swan's boyfriend, Henry, did." Oh God. Kill...me...now. Edward's eyes literally zoomed in on mine like a lazer beam and I really wished a hole could swallow me up right now. Okay NOW my coloring was the darkest red apple, I didn't need a mirror, I could feel it.

"He's not my boyfriend." I sounded 2 inches tall as I disagreed with her. I couldn't help that Henry had a crush on me.

"He told me you were. He said he wants to marry you." Lizzie sounded confused and I wanted to run away so badly.

"Henry is just being sweet, Lizzie." I still sounded tiny. It's not exactly confidence that one exudes when their voice sounds smaller then their 5 year old student.

"Who's Henry?" I couldn't bring myself to look at Edward as he asked the question. Seriously where was a hole when you needed one?

"A boy in my class. He REALLY likes Ms. Swan." I tried to grab the painting from Edward quickly but he pulled it away from my grasp easily. I couldn't bring myself to look up as he did since I heard him chuckle at my weak effort to grab the picture. He held it up high, making it impossible for my short reach. What was this... elementary school?... Okay TECHNICALLY it was but I was a teacher not the girl with pigtails being picked on in the playground.

"He does huh?" I glanced up at Edward now and he looked like he was REALLY enjoying himself as he easily held the painting out of my short reach. "It looks like you have an admirer Ms. Swan." He gave the picture an appraising look before looking first at me, then it, then me. After a few moments of this it was like I could actually see a light bulb go off in his mind before he turned to Lizzie. Oh God he was going to ask her why the picture was of apples, and she was going to tell him. Would it be to conspicuous to run out of here? The class was over so maybe I could get away in time.

"Why did he paint apples, Lizzie?"

"He says the red matches Ms. Swan's lips." Okay that's it... I give up... I'm not getting out of this with any dignity intact. I quickly grabbed the cups of mixed paint and brought them to the sink to soak. I was so red right now I wondered if it could make me pass out. I heard Edward laugh but I tried to ignore him.

"It matches her blush even better." Why did he have to be charming while embarrassing me? Why did he enjoy torturing me so much?

"I think her blush is pretty." I smiled to myself at Lizzie's compliment and muttered a thank-you as I washed. She gave a happy "You're welcome" and continued gathering supplies for me.

"I agree Lizzie." I heard him walk closer to me but refused to look away from the sink. "It's very pretty." It was bad enough that he said that, but he had to practically purr it as he came up behind me and spoke softly near me. I gave another mumbled thank-you as I finished with the cups. He chuckled but seemed to take pity on me as he talked with Lizzie more about the class. I was grateful for the chance to breathe. It was hard enough to think straight when I simply thought about him let alone when he was in the room with me. As I finished cleaning up Lizzie sat quietly doodling, like always, and Edward came over to me, beautifully perfect smirk firmly in place.

"I noticed you aren't wearing a dress today." I just looked at him at a loss of what to say for a moment. His eyes discreetly looked me over and I blushed at his attention.

"I can't allow myself to be to predictable." I gave him a small curtsy and his smile grew.

"Predictable? That's an interesting word choice. 'Predictable' for whom?" Oh God, he was implying that I dressed up for him. Technically I dressed DOWN for him today, so did that count? I shrugged and tried to look away but his eyes pinned me where I was. "Any particular admirers? I thought you said you had no... prospects?" He was enjoying this far to much.

"No." He laughed and I flushed... even more. "Henry is only 5."

"Well the heart wants what the heart wants Bella." He leaned in towards me as he said my name and I couldn't help but stare at him like a complete idiot.

"Daddy I'm hungry." He looked down at her and I was grateful that she broke whatever spell was going on between her dad and me.

"Okay baby, let's get going." His eyes stayed on me for a moment, smile still in place. Did he ever lose his cool, for even a moment?

"Ms. Swan can you come to dinner with us?" Lizzie was so sweet as she asked, but I couldn't hide the shock I felt at the invitation. I certainly hadn't expected that.

I looked to her, giving me a chance to pull away from her father's very powerful gaze. I leaned down and rubbed her shoulders kindly. "I don't want to intrude on your time with your dad." That sounded convincing right?

"It's no intrusion at all Bella." Edward smirked as my shocked eyes went to him. Did he have her ask me that or was he just that calm about everything? "We'd be happy to have you join us." Great, two against one.

"Umm... okay. Thanks for the invitation Lizzie... I'd be happy to come." Lizzie was thrilled and I was horribly torn. I really liked Lizzie and I certainly liked Edward too but I didn't know what to make of this. Was it a date? Do you take your kids with you on dates? Is it a date if it's just decided to go somewhere and it's not pre-planned? Since it was still a little early I told them I would meet them at the restaurant so I could change first. There was paint on my outfit so I was a bit self conscious. That plus getting away from those eyes of his and that smile would give me a chance to breathe.

…...

I changed into the first simple dress I found in my closet as it saved me debating what shirt matched what pants/shorts/skirt. It was a dark blue color and had a simple round neckline and Bell sleeves. It was comfy and one of my favorites because of how warm it was. I brushed out my wavy hair and decided to just leave it down.

I got to the restaurant, a simple diner, in good time and both of them were already seated. I smiled at Lizzie when she stood up to hug me. I hugged her back before she ran back to her side of the booth. A booth, not a table. I would have sat with Lizzie but she had all the space taken up with her drawings. She had two restaurant kids menus and her drawing from class. She'd been drawing a large mansion with a bunch of people in front of it. There was no room next to her which only left sitting with Edward. I glanced at him and he smirked and scooted over to make room for me.

I bit my lip to the point of actually hurting as I sat as close to the edge as I could. Lizzie immediately started asking my opinion of her drawing and I happily distracted myself with her. Sadly she was a very methodical artist so her attention went to it alone pretty quickly, leaving just me and Edward. The waitress took our drink orders just before things got awkward but as soon as she left the feeling began to take root.

I couldn't shake the disbelief I had for where I was. I was at a restaurant with Edward Cullen. This was the man that hadn't been far from my thoughts since I met him a couple weeks ago. He was the man that was able to turn me red with just a glance of his penetrating green eyes and render me mute with a single statement.

"You know, I don't bite." I glanced over at Edward who had leaned toward me with a kind smile. I smiled back genuinely, feeling silly for being so awkward. I nodded gently before scooting more towards the middle of the bench, a friendlier distance. Why was I acting so weird around him? There was no reason we couldn't be friends. "Unless..." I watched him as he spoke warmly, he suddenly felt a lot closer. He had leaned in as he began speaking softly to me. "...of course, you want me to." He winked and I averted my focus to my menu, even though I'd already decided what I wanted. NOW I remembered why I acted the way I did around him. He was always flirting with me and leaving me curious about what his intentions were. Did he like me? Was he just a flirtatious guy? Did he talk like this with all women or just the hopelessly awkward ones?

Luckily I didn't need to respond as the waitress was efficiently fast. Edward got a BBQ burger, Lizzie a cheeseburger, and I got a bacon burger. They always reminded me of my hometown. The diner there had the best bacon burgers ever but this would do.

Surprisingly enough Edward was able to die down the flirting and we actually had a great time in which I didn't spend the whole night beet red and unintelligible. In addition to his protectiveness, his kind of hot temper, sexy appearance, and everything else about him, I learned he was also very funny. He told me about his hilarious brother and his slightly erratic mother. I had to chime in that my mother and his would get along great. As soon as the words were out of my mouth I wanted to take them back. What did that mean? Our parents meeting...? That had caused him to smile at me and make a little remark about how we would have to make that happen someday. This of course made me blush but he graciously didn't mention it.

We spoke about everything and Lizzie chimed in her own stories throughout the whole evening easily. Everything was amazing and I didn't think I'd ever had such an incredible night out before. I couldn't remember a time I'd had so much fun with anyone let alone two people. I laughed easily, I even made them laugh, especially Edward. He had a great laugh that displayed the smooth warmth of his voice.

Aside from all the laughs I got to really know Edward. I learned that he was CLO at his firm, the largest in the state of Seattle, even I knew the name, Roman & Volturi. I was almost to embarrassed to ask what a CLO was, but he took it in good humor when I had worked up the courage to ask. He even laughed as he explained that he got that a lot. Apparently it was a pretty big thing as he managed pretty much every lawyer there. I asked about what his specific specialty was in law and he apparently had a couple, though he dabbled in every branch now due to what he does. I was in awe of his intelligence level as he talked about his job. Add THAT to the things I ALREADY found absolutely amazing about him. As he spoke I couldn't fight stupidly embarrassing thoughts from coming to my head. How on earth was he divorced? Who would let this man go? H e was fun, charming, smart, a wonderful father (that alone made him beyond perfect), perfect looking,... the list was infinite. What more could a girl want?

Somehow Edward and I slowly but steadily shifted closer to one-another in the booth but amazingly I didn't feel uncomfortable when I finally realized it. His larger then life appeal seemed to lessen as I got to know him on a personal level throughout the night. He was more then this amazing IDEA of a man. I was getting to know HIM, Edward, as a person now. Of course he was even more amazing then I had imagined but he was still human. He spoke about little issues in his past, school, family, work, etc... He didn't touch on his divorce, though that was probably due to Lizzie's presence and not because he was being secretive. He gave off a very honest persona otherwise though and I loved learning everything about him. I knew it was probably to much information, as I fantasized about him far to much as it was, now he was even more perfect.

I offered up just as much information about myself as he did. Mostly I talked about Angela and my parents. I told him about Angela being a nurse and how we had both been the biggest nerds in school. He laughed at that saying he wasn't surprised, and of course he chimed in that he'd always had a thing for the quiet smart girls. I blushed and he laughed harder while somehow shifting even closer to me.

He talked about high school as well. He didn't play football but his brother did. He was varsity track-n-field as well as basketball. That wasn't surprising with how tall and lean he is. It didn't shock me in the least or probably anyone for that matter when he told me that he had been prom king. Need I say more? With looks, personality, and apparently physical prowess like his... of course he was.

"I didn't even go to Prom." My eyes widened as I volunteered that. Why did I suddenly feel like the worlds biggest loser?

"Why not?" He actually looked surprised. Did I really look like the popular dancing type of girl? I was pretty sure basic coordination was a necessity for dancing, and I didn't have it. I certainly wasn't going to give him that reason though.

"Lots of reasons I guess." He gave me a pointed look, obviously wanting the several reasons.

"Well for one, no one asked." At least when I was still in high school... TO ask.

"It sounds like you went to high school with some very stupid and very blind guys." He winked and I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop my easy smile. Regardless of his intentions with me, he always made me feel special.

"Also I wasn't actually in high school for senior prom." He looked confused and I turned red. "I graduated high school a little early... two years." His eyes widened slightly at that piece of information. It's funny how graduating early never really felt like a great achievement when I spoke about it in any sort of social setting. It just made me feel like a misfit, someone who didn't belong.

He smiled encouragingly as I shifted uncomfortably. "Of course you did." I smiled and he let the topic drop, obviously sensing my discomfort. He eventually asked how I decided on becoming a teacher and my answer was actually a lot like how he decided to become a lawyer. I took an early love to the idea and never changed my mind. I had always wanted to be a teacher, simple as that. I loved to learn, I loved kids, and I loved to teach.

After all the talk of professions and high school the night took an awkward turn. He asked how long I'd been teaching and I shyly admitted it was my first year, the prior year being my student teaching. As soon as the words were out of my mouth I knew something was about to shift between us. He seemed to stare at me with such gravity and intensity that I felt like I couldn't look away. Behind the deep gaze was the start of comprehension, understanding of something that I so wished he didn't. I was pretty sure I knew exactly what he was going to ask next as I saw his eyes form a questioning look.

"How old are you Bella, if you don't mind me asking?" Yep, that's what I thought he was going to ask. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, hoping he didn't notice. I had never hated my age more then I did right now in this exact moment. Somewhere in the night he had mentioned his graduating year and I was able to mentally figure out that he was either 34 or 35 as a result, since I didn't know his birth month. That meant I was about 15 years younger then him. 15 years was a BIG difference, I wasn't blind to that and I knew he wouldn't be either.

I didn't want to answer this question. I really liked Edward, REALLY liked him. I've never actually had any real feelings for a guy before, but then Edward comes along and with just one of those crooked smiles I can't stop thinking of him. I know once I tell him he is going to freak out, at least internally. Who wouldn't? It was a big difference. I couldn't stop chanting that in my head... 'BIG difference', 'BIG difference'...

Despite that ongoing mantra in my head, I still couldn't come up with the ability to actually care about the age gap myself. I should care... shouldn't I? When I'm 25, he'll be 40. When I'm 35, his age, he'll be 50. I knew the math, but I still couldn't bring myself to care.

The problem was that I knew he would care. I had learned a lot about Edward tonight. He was fierce, smart, funny, amazing, but he was also guarded. Not in a bad way, but a pragmatic one. He had the air of an experienced person, someone who had seen a lot. With age came wisdom but also doubt and cynicism. My age alone proved that I wasn't the same way. I was inexperienced where he'd seen it all. I was naive, he was wise. I was optimistic, he was a realist.

"I need to go potty." I smiled at Lizzie and offered silently to Edward to take her. He nodded as I stood up, taking her hand as I did. We shifted towards the bathroom but before leaving the table I looked at him and spoke the words I really didn't want to say.

"I'll be 21 next month." I didn't wait to see his reaction, instead I led Lizzie to the ladies room and helped her to a stall. I stood outside of it and waited patiently for her to finish. I laid my head against the wall of the bathroom and breathed in and out. Why did I get the feeling that tonight would be the last time I ever saw his flirtatious smile?

 **END NOTES:**

 _ **-PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **-This was a pretty long chapter as I wanted to tell all of this from BPOV. Next chapter is Edward's. How will he handle the news of Bella's age?**_

 _ **-I REALLY loved writing Bella in this chapter. She may be young and innocent but she has a wisdom and understanding that few people in their 60's probably have. She has a lot more going for her then she realizes, and that's part of what makes her so amazing.**_

 _ **-Yes you can be a teacher at 20-21 if you did what she did. It's unlikely that she would have gotten a job at a private school, because of her lack of experience but hey it's my story so I'll tell it how I want. Lol.**_

 _ **-I had to change Bella's birthday a bit from canon to work for the story so her birthday isn't in September but a bit later. Edward is still June (A Gemini) though.**_


	6. Impartial Choice

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes:_

 *****EPOV. How will he handle this?**

 _ **CHAPTER #6: Impartial choice**_

 _ **EPOV**_

"Mr. Cullen?" I looked up at Carmen, my assistant and she frowned at me. I realized that 'looked' might be the wrong term as I read her rather displeased expression. 'Starred off blankly' might be more accurate. I sighed and waved for her to continue. "What's the matter with you?" I narrowed my eyes at that and she crossed her arms over her chest in challenge. She was one of the few people who weren't afraid of me in this place, and I actually liked that about her. She was always honest with me, good and bad.

"Nothing Carmen, please just finish." She'd been going over my schedule for tomorrow before we left for the day and I had zoned out for most of it. I really needed to snap out of it. This was a very busy week for me and I needed to focus.

20 years old. FUCK, there's that god damn thought again. Ever since Bella told me her age it's been an irritating buzz in the back of my head that I can't seem to escape. TWENTY years old. She's 15 years younger then me. She was as close to my 5 year old daughter's age as she was to mine. It was ridiculous, and above that it was impossible. There was NO WAY I could pursue a relationship with a 20 year old. It was... it just couldn't happen. Knowing this 'couldn't happen' didn't curb my desire to punch something though. I didn't WANT to know what I couldn't have. I wanted it all, I want her... but...

Carmen sighed loudly, pulling me out of yet another spaced out line of thought. She seemed to give up on trying to get me to focus so instead we would be in the office a little early the next day for her to go over the plan for the day. I was extremely grateful, as my office walls felt like they were crushing me. It was Tanya's weekend with Lizzie as well as her Friday so I had absolutely nothing to do for the weekend starting tonight (Friday). I always threw myself into my work on my off days from Lizzie, working as many hours as I could, so that I could work less on my days with her. It usually worked quite well and even Carmen had adjusted her own personal schedule so I could spend time with my daughter. Carmen really was an amazing PA and she went out of her way to fulfill anything I needed.

…...

As I drove home I couldn't get Bella out of my head. Granted I couldn't get her out of my head most days, as illustrated by my wasted day today. The problem was that the thoughts seemed to be getting worse and more frequent. It had been only a couple days since finding out our budding relationship was impossible and I was getting more pissed about it as the hours passed. I hadn't had such a connection with a woman in a long time. Hell I may never have had a connection like I did with her. She was so much more then I could have ever dreamed of.

When I first met her I knew she was beautiful, sweet, kind, devoted, and an easy blusher. That thought made me smile unintentionally. GOD, her blush. I had always liked sweet, innocent girls but they were so few and far between that I hadn't even thought about the preference since... I didn't even know when. Then I go to that 'meet the teacher' event... and there she was. Not to sound pathetically cliché, but there was my dream girl. Big brown eyes, long warm brown hair, petite, soft, kind... She was so God damn perfect that it was unbelievable. After just speaking with her for a few minutes I was already able to identify that she was patient, smart, and absolutely amazing with my daughter.

Lizzie was a sweetheart but she had some of me in her, giving her a little bit of a guard with new people. Bella brought down that defense immediately. Even my mother, who Lizzie was closest to after me, couldn't get Lizzie to confide in her about her struggles with writing. Bella comes along and instantly gets Lizzie to not only open up, but to easily accept help. That was another thing Lizzie got from me, pride. She did things on her own and she HATED asking for help.

Christ, why did Bella have to be only 20 years old? I knew she was young when I saw her the first time, even thinking that she looked like she could be 18, but I never imagined her to ACTUALLY be younger then 25-26, considering the prestigious school she worked for. FUCK, I had wanted her the first time I saw her, and that feeling only got stronger with each meeting. The second time, hell before I even saw her that day, she calmed me down instantly over the phone, giving me the only thing in the world that could have comforted me, Lizzie's voice.

Seeing her after I arrived to pick up Lizzie, watching as she cried over MY daughter's distress. How could I not become enthralled with her? When I had touched her, just briefly, her warmth had blown me away. The heat wasn't from temperature, but from the actual feel of her. She was incredible, there was no other word for it. She had called herself overly sensitive, I call it perfection.

Then there was our last meeting... When I got to the art classroom, purposely getting there late so I didn't have to share my time with her, with any other parents. I loved watching her with Lizzie like that. I couldn't resist standing back and watching them for a couple silent minutes before saying anything. Lizzie was so happy, helping Bella clean up the room and they both were laughing and talking so easily. Lizzie being so happy... whether that was from the class or from simply being with Bella, who knew, but I wanted it to never end. Either way it was BELLA that had caused it. Bella that had made my little girl so happy, so easily. When I had been able to take my eyes off my bright and happy little girl my eyes went to Bella herself and she was... WOW. Don't get me wrong, I LOVED Bella in a dress as they fit her so well, sweet and perfect, but God... seeing her in skin tight pants... no words.

I couldn't resist pushing her comfort level a bit and as usual she didn't disappoint when it came to her reaction. That blush of hers when I found out about her little admirer, absolute perfection. She was so red I couldn't take my eyes off her. How was it possible for someone to be so sexy and so adorable at the same time? Granted when I first heard about a 'boyfriend', I wasn't exactly finding the situation cute. I was jealous as all Hell, plain and simple. When she had blushed at the mention of this unknown guy I honestly wanted to hit something. That was MY blush and the idea that another man made her do it had pissed me right... the... fuck... off. It was irrationally violent as I'd only spoken to Bella a few times, but the emotion was there regardless. That was the moment I officially knew that my interest in her was more then casual, much much more. Thankfully the situation was cleared up quickly and I had to use the information to tease Bella relentlessly. Her timid, shy innocence was such a turn on, and I just couldn't resist bringing it out.

When Lizzie had practically asked Bella out for me, I jumped at the opportunity. Seeing her outside of the classroom, I would get to know the real her. I was happy Lizzie had done it as there was no way Bella would refuse my little girl. She walked into the restaurant, of course in another dress, and her nervousness just made her more endearing. I tried to make it easy on her as it was quite obvious that she was very nervous about being out with us, or at least with me. Sure I still flirted a bit but mostly I just talked to her, told her about me and learned everything I could about her.

I learned more than I could have imagined and all of it just made me want her so much more. I've had quite a few first dates over the last couple years but nothing really resulted for any number of reasons, but it all just clicked into place with Bella. I had absolutely loved that she admitted she had no idea what a CLO was. It might sound ridiculous but that was actually a huge turn on for me. Most women would either pretend to know or change the subject, not Bella though. She asked what it was and really listened when I explained, asking more questions until she understood. She commented that the job sounded nerve-racking and asked if I enjoyed the stress, where most would comment that it must pay well or something else not so personable. She'd asked how I'd decided I wanted to do something like that and had laughed at my answer when I told her the truth, I liked the control and respect it gave me. She even called me a control freak when I told her that and teased that she wasn't at all surprised by that. I doubted I'd ever wanted to kiss a woman more in my entire life then in that moment. Bella was usually so quiet to the point of being meek, so her getting a bit snarky was incredibly hot, especially knowing it was a side of her that very few probably ever saw. I settled for not taking my eyes off her but the urge to kiss her only persisted and I had to fight that desire repeatedly. The way she had relaxed with me in that booth and smiled so brightly, how could I not want to?

One of my favorite things that she asked was what branch of law was my favorite and which was my least. I had NEVER had a woman ask me that, not even Tanya did. After I told her, she asked if it had changed from when I first pursued my legal education, essentially asking if law still held the same meaning for me that it used to. Again no one had ever asked me anything as insightful as that before about my job, not even my family. Every question I answered she seemed to have more questions that built off of it. She was really listening and interested in what I said. Most people without any sort of background in law would have been lost at my explanations but she had no trouble asking me to explain things in detail so she could follow. She even used the phrase 'speak in lay-men terms councilor' when I spoke to many legal terms, which made me laugh. She may be a Kindergarten teacher but she definitely had the mind to be anything she wanted. She would probably make a great lawyer if she wanted, simply because of her great mind for facts and information, plus her clear love of learning. There was no denying that she was a natural teacher though, with her kind heart, open arms, and patient mind.

 _She's more then young enough that if she wanted to switch careers to law she could go to law school and graduate in time to still be younger then most other starting attorneys._ I wanted to punch my own brain for that thought. Everything came back to her age.

How can someone so impossibly perfect be so impossible to have? I felt ridiculous for feeling like that but I couldn't help it. I've been divorced for over a year, separated about a year before that, and I hadn't really dated since my marriage ended, aside from a couple very brief casual things that didn't go very far. I wanted a relationship and until that revelation my focus had been singularly on Isabella Swan.

I hadn't wanted to bluntly ask her age, which was why I had casually taken the chance to mention the years of my own graduations, knowing she would most likely do the math to figure out MY age. If she did do the math there was no sign that she was at all discouraged by the gap we shared. I had taken that as a sign that maybe the gap wasn't as bad as I thought, but I was wrong.

20 years old. Yep, there's that buzz again. 15 years younger then me. When she had said she graduated high school early I hadn't really put the pieces together, but eventually with more hints towards her youth, I HAD to know. I swore she saw the question in my eyes before I asked it and she looked so resigned. It was like she knew something I didn't, like she knew exactly what answering would mean.

I had felt like such an asshole after she told me. I was actually grateful that I had a couple minutes to process the information while she took Lizzie to the bathroom. The entire night I'd been debating HOW to ask her out for real, but after she told me, those plans vanished. I knew on some level that was completely unfair but really what choice did I have?

When it comes to a future could we honestly have one? Truthfully I just didn't see it. She's so young, vibrant, and has the world before her. She's incredibly smart and has obviously sacrificed much of her adolescence to accomplish her goals in life. Where does that leave her now? Does she want to socialize? Party?...Date... a lot? I know for a fact I'm not looking for casual anymore and I sure as hell am not willing to allow the woman I date to date other men at the same time. I'm way to possessive and jealous for that kind of shit. If I was really being honest with myself, I knew that if Bella WAS mine I would be FAR worse then I could probably imagine when it came to getting jealous. Any man with eyes would see how amazing she is and would want her and that was not something I would tolerate well.

I tried not to work myself up with those thoughts but the thoughts had already taken root. The idea that she eventually WOULD date someone was pissing me off almost as much as the thoughts that I couldn't date her myself. I know I was thinking far to possessively but I want her, impossible or not, I still do. My logical side argued against everything else in me. How much would we have in common when it came to a future, or even a present? I'm not interested in partying... I've already done all of that. I want serious and I'm not willing to settle for less. Would that be a fair thing to put on her? A relationship that's serious from the word 'go' is a lot to take on for someone so young with few of her own responsibilities outside her job, but I'm far to old to want anything less. I want and need serious, nothing else will suffice and I wont settle for anything less from my partner. That seemed incredibly unfair to put on her. We wouldn't be able to have some slow developing courtship though, where we just see each-other whenever it worked out. I have a demanding job, a large very involved family, and of course a child. All of those things meant my time was precious and that all of those things would intersect on any potential romantic life of mine. Was that right? Was it fair to put so much pressure on someone who was bringing no such baggage of their own?

Bella's well within her rights to do all the same stuff that others her age do, things that I've done as well. She's not even 21 yet. Wont she want to go to clubs once she is? I'm not a prude and I would be perfectly fine with her having a good time but I would feel duty-bound to go with her, simply out of concern for her safety. Wouldn't she hate that?

"Uggggg." My own head was not a good place to be right now. I needed to stop thinking of this but it was damn near impossible. Sadly thinking about a future inadvertently made me think of the past, namely Tanya. I made many mistakes in my life and she was the catalyst of a series of them. Why had I dated her to begin with? Why had I stayed with her so long? Why on earth had I married her? I could never regret having a daughter with her but, Lizzie aside, she was my biggest mistake.

At first Tanya and I had a lot in common. Similar jobs, interests. Both of us were very much involved in our work which was great as I didn't have to deal with a woman getting jealous of the time I spend at my job. When Tanya and I were still dating we were able to make little visits with each-other at work, taking breaks and lunches together, and it was... easy. Even in college my devotion to my career had cost me just about all of my relationships. Being the workaholic that I was, I hadn't even been bothered by it. I had always known what I wanted and I wouldn't let anything pull me from that, even a relationship. That was the biggest plus with Tanya. She was equally devoted to her own career so she in no way resented mine.

The problem was that I changed. As soon as we became parents, my work was second to Lizzie, a VERY BIG second. Tanya did not change however and I grew to resent her early on after Lizzie was born. Family time didn't exist, it was simply Daddy/Daughter time. I loved being with Lizzie but if I was going to be alone in it... then I was going to be ALONE in it. I pulled away from Tanya so soon after we had Lizzie and Tanya didn't even notice. I don't know why we didn't divorce earlier but I eventually came to my senses. Tanya had been displeased to say the least. Not over me and certainly not over Lizzie, but over what people would say.

God that conversation made leaving her so much easier then a divorce involving a child should EVER be. She LOVED being a Cullen and when she knew she was going to lose it she was angry, resentful, and unreasonable. She made a big mistake when she threatened to take Lizzie from me if I left her. That did NOT go over well. Not to brag about my capabilities but I had the weight of an infinite amount of knowledge of the law, tied in with friends in high places. I also had right on my side. I wasn't stupid before asking for the divorce. I kept records of Tanya's negligence. I was the only parent present for everything in Lizzie's life and it showed when we went to court. I was granted primary custody easily, giving me final say when it came down to the wire in my daughters life.

Tanya had done everything in her power to try and keep my family name's influence but I had our prenuptial agreement, which she couldn't fight. I came from a very old family that protected one another. In the event of divorce, the non-blood member had to give up the name, plain and simple. It may sound ridiculous but considering how she tried to whore my family name out, I was grateful I had followed that family tradition.

Bella... God how I wanted her, but I really didn't think it could work. We were so different. Her age was likely to steer her in one direction while mine was likely to send me in the opposite. It wasn't even just on her end of things either. Was I ready to go through all of this again? Courting, introducing a woman to my family, meeting hers, making myself vulnerable to someone... Committing to a woman in a way I NEVER have before.

I wasn't delusional. I knew I would have to set time aside in my very busy life for a new relationship. I couldn't do what I did in college with a woman. I had to give a relationship my all. I had never had to do that with Tanya because of our equally unhealthy devotion to our jobs. I couldn't do that anymore and more importantly I didn't want to. I wouldn't introduce a step-MOTHER to Lizzie's world that was another Tanya... Bella... No she would certainly never be a Tanya, and Lizzie loved her so much already, it was almost perfect. However our relationship would likely go from 0 to 60 quickly because of their connection alone on top of all the other aspects of our relationship. Could Bella handle that? Hell, could I? I couldn't bring a revolving door of women around Lizzie. What would she think? What if she got attached and it ended?

I could literally make myself crazy with all this back and forth in my head. I needed a drink. Luckily I was FINALLY home. When I was married to Tanya we lived in a condo in the heart of the city. After we got divorced she wanted to keep it and I was happy to let her. It housed nothing but bad memories for me. Of course I wasn't going to let her have it for nothing. As it was I had paid close to 80% of the price of it as Tanya didn't have anywhere near the money I did. As a result I had forced her to buy me out of my 50% ownership. Not with money as she didn't have it, but with custodial rights. I had rights to 1/2 of a VERY expensive condo that she desperately wanted and couldn't afford without me. She had NOT liked giving me what I wanted but she was more willing to put up with it and continue to live outside her means then give up her status symbol. * **Eye roll** *

Regardless of it all, I happily took Lizzie to find a place all our own. I knew I didn't want a condo anymore. I already worked in a sky-rise and I had more then enough time in the condo lifestyle. I wanted a HOME, with neighbors and a yard for Lizzie. I was willing to suffer a small commute for that. After a lot of searching, I found the perfect place. It wasn't to far from the heart of the city, about a thirty minute drive, but the house was everything I could have wanted. I had taken Lizzie with me to see it the first time and she loved it instantly. It was much larger then we were used to with 6 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms. Their were trees surrounding the house, making it feel like the house was in a forest even though the city was just a short drive away. A huge view of the lake backed the house and there was a wonderful sun room to help enjoy it. It was so quiet, no city noise and it was wonderful. The house had cost me a small fortune, way more then our condo had been, but it was all worth it.

I pulled into the garage and headed straight for the sun room to watch the stars. It was my favorite room in the house as I could cuddle up with Lizzie or simple sit and BE for awhile.

I sat in my favorite chair and was finally beginning to relax when I felt my cell phone ringing. I picked it up and saw that the call was Tanya.

"Hello?"

 **"Daddy!"** I smiled as Lizzie spoke exuberantly. I had dropped her off at school this morning but Tanya picked her up as it was the start of their three day weekend together. I got 3 out of 4 of the weekends, thanks to the extra rights I had gotten in the divorce, but I still hated the one weekend I didn't have Lizzie.

"Hi Baby. How was school?" She immediately started telling me all about school, of course mentioning Ms. Swan at every available chance. Ms. Swan...

Ever since that night things had gotten so very strange between Bella and myself. I felt our whole dynamic shift and I certainly didn't like it. When she came back with Lizzie from the bathroom that night she made a quick get away and I didn't stop her. It was late anyway, we'd been talking for almost 3 hours, plus I had a lot to think about. She barely looked at me when she left, though she hugged Lizzie happily. Two days later, Thursday, the change between us was palpable, and Bella did not make it easy.

It wasn't that she acted angry or confused or any other array of emotions... she was fine. She was polite when I saw her again but she barely looked at me, keeping all her focus on whatever task she was performing. I wanted to kick myself when I accidentally called her Ms. Swan and not in the flirtatious way I usual did. It was obvious she instantly picked up on the difference and the shift from our... 'friendlier relationship' to a more 'professional' one as she immediately called me Mr. Cullen and hadn't called me anything else since.

GOD how was it possible that her making this so easy on me actually made it worse? I think I wanted her to confront me, argue with me... something... but she hasn't. She's just taken the shift with ease and grace. What I wouldn't give to get inside her head. What was she thinking? Was she just not interested? Had she realized my age and didn't want to get involved?

I continued to listen to Lizzie until she said her mom wanted to talk to me. I sighed as she handed off the phone. Tanya came on in good spirits so I tried to sound equally pleasant. She didn't want anything out of the ordinary, just to discuss pick up schedules and everything for the following week. We always did this so that if our schedules shifted the other was able to compensate. We really did try to keep things civil for Lizzie.

 _ **"I needed to discuss something with you."**_ I nodded even though she couldn't see me. I suddenly got a sinking feeling in my stomach. It wasn't that there was anything off in her tone, she sounded normal, but I couldn't shake the feeling anyway. The silence seemed to either encourage her or at least not deter her as she continued speaking. _**"I was looking at my schedule and I really don't think that Eizabeth's art class on Tuesday's works for me."**_ I was stunned. What? It was one class, once a week.

"What?" All I could do was parrot my confused thoughts. I wasn't even angry... yet, just lost.

 _ **"It's awfully long."**_

"School is generally out at 3. On Tuesday's it's simple 4:30." The timing worked well for me as I could take Lizzie out to eat to discuss her class or we would go to my families home to do the same. It was perfect timing with dinner.

 _ **"Yes, but I do all the budget reports on Tuesday evenings. I need to already have Elizabeth squared away before I get into all of that."**_

Count to ten, Edward. Count to ten, Edward. Count to ten... '1...2...3... OH FUCK IT! "What the hell do you mean by 'squared away'?!" I heard her sigh in annoyance. Oh hell no, she was not going to play this off as nothing. "Our DAUGHTER is not a report to be filed or a meeting to plan. She is a person... OUR person. She LOVES that class Tanya."

 _ **"It's just a silly art class for kindergartners. What useful life-skills could she be learning?"**_

"You tell me Tanya. Have you asked her once about the class? She talks about it non-stop with me." I really hoped that stung a little. Yes there was clear judgment and resentment in my voice now. I would always fight for Lizzie and she LOVED art. I was sure I would be buying her lots of art supplies into her teenage and maybe even adult years because of how much she loved it and I would... without complaint, because unlike her mother I supported her. I loved piano growing up, even though it had NOTHING to do with my law ambitions. Did my parents tell me it was a waste of time? Hell no. My mom got me lessons and my dad bought me a piano. They supported me, like parents SHOULD.

 _ **"She loved to draw before the class, with the class, and she'll probably still be drawing when she's out of it."**_ She actually had the nerve to sound bored right now, and I fucking despised her for it. She was making it sound like pulling Lizzie from the class was already decided and meant nothing.

"She LOVES that class Tanya." I spoke clearly as I repeated Lizzie's feelings for the class, trying with all I had to keep from screaming. I couldn't stop seeing the look of devastation on Lizzie's face I would likely see if I told her she couldn't go to that class anymore. The image I had in my head made me sick to my stomach. I NEVER wanted to see that look on my baby girl's face. "That's why I put her in it."

 _ **"Technically you shouldn't have done that without asking me to begin with."**_

Oh she should NOT have gone there. "It's a little hard to get your opinion on anything involving Lizzie when you are never fucking around."

 _ **"I will NOT apologize for having a career."**_

"No one cares that you have a job Tanya. What I care about is that you seem to forget that you have a daughter as well." At this point we both raised our voices to each-other and it wasn't pretty. Unfortunately though, for once, she was prepared for our fight. She recited our custody agreement... the one I wrote, and reminded me about the education portion. It was a fairly standard clause stating that both parents had to mutually agree on any extra-curricular programs. I had put this in to benefit myself and Lizzie, so that Tanya couldn't enroll her in dance, or something else Lizzie hated. Sadly Tanya was using it against me now and I really didn't see a way out of it.

She was using the agreement I WROTE to actually hurt MY child. I didn't know if I hated her more right now or myself. I spent over a month working on that custody agreement. I had it done before I even presented the divorce to Tanya, not wanting anything dragged out. I thought I had put in everything for Lizzie's benefit. A college account for all child support, medical concerns, family time,... everything. I had gone over it with three separate family attorneys, all well recommended, but now I was stuck. I had no way of protecting Lizzie. I had failed her.

"I will make sure you regret this Tanya." I hung up the phone, unable to keep up the pretense of civility now. I took the glass I had been drinking from and chucked it as hard as I could, listening to it crash against a tree, and praying my little girls heart didn't shatter the same way.

 **END NOTES:**

 _ **-PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **-I seem to always write the EPOV chapters with him being angry. LOL. Then again with an ex-wife like his who wouldn't be in need of a punching bag?**_

 _ **-Edward is certainly at war with himself. He wants Bella but can't shake their glaringly large age difference. Does anyone think he's being stupid, or are his concerns well-founded?**_

 _ **-Don't be harsh on my poor Edward. I'm a huge 'TEAM EDWARD' fan and I don't want anyone to hate him. Lol. I honestly don't want any of you romantics to think he's an asshole for his thoughts about Bella's age. He is a man with a lot of responsibilities and I think his concerns are more than fair. Truthfully I would feel the same way if I was him.**_

 _ **-Bella POV next. How will she take everything? Is she taking it all as well as she's come off to Edward, or is she good at hiding her real feelings? We shall see...**_

 _ **-This chapter was hard to write because I felt so bad for Lizzie. I know I made up her character but I still love her. :-( :-( I can't help it, I'm such a mom.**_

 _ **-I'm not trying to make Tanya evil... per-say, but I've seen so many parents that loose sight of their kids best interests in the face of their hatred of the other parent or their own silly lives. I wanted to show that.**_


	7. Contemptuous Understanding

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes:_

 *****BPOV. How will she handle loosing Lizzie from her class?**

 *****Who else hates Tanya? I know I do.**

 *****OKAY, OKAY, OKAY... I'm a sucker for all of you BEGGING FOR AN UPDATE. LOL *cough cough* Prescottdane *cough cough***

 *****Here's the next chapter and the one that will follow is by far my favorite and lets just say some tension will be laid to rest.**

 ******JUST BECAUSE I GAVE IN THIS TIME DOESN'T MEAN I WILL NEXT TIME.**** ;-) ;-)**

 **I still have my other fanfiction plus personal stuff. Thanks for reading and PLEASE SHOW SOME LOVE AND REVIEW. My Goal is to get more comments than any other posting I've ever done for any of my three stories so PLEASE REVIEW. :-)**

 _ **CHAPTER #7: Contemptuous Understanding**_

 _ **BPOV**_

"What's the matter, Bella?" Jasper seemed genuinely worried about me as we sat in the break-room before school.

"Do I look that bad?" I was hoping I didn't look as bad as I felt but apparently I did.

"You have the look of someone that just lost their puppy." I raised an eyebrow at the analogy. He shrugged but didn't elaborate.

"One of my students was pulled from my art class. She was the happiest one to be there." I had received an email from 'The Desk of Ms. Tanya Denali' explaining that the class wasn't a 'good fit' for their family. Edward's... Mr. Cullen's name was attached to the email as well. I don't know why that had upset me so much, it's not like it was a signature or anything, but it did somehow. He hadn't even told me, he left his ex to do it. I was blind sided by the email when I got it. The last I had checked everything went great in the class. Lizzie loved it. She even loved helping me clean up.

I knew things were awkward between us, Edward and me, but it shouldn't have progressed to this. Edward... Mr. Cullen... and I hadn't been dating. We hadn't done anything to warrant pulling Lizzie from my class. Had I done something wrong? I couldn't help but worry that I was at least partially responsible. Should I say something to him? Would that make everything worse? I was more than willing to apologize if I had done something to upset him? I really don't know what I could have done but something was clearly wrong and I wanted to fix it.

"Sadly that can happen at times. Parents have lives outside the school curriculum and occasionally it gets in the way of what I'm sure they prefer for their child." He sounded sympathetic but he also made a good point. Maybe there was some sort of personal reason they couldn't let her attend. Was I being ridiculous? Jasper reached for my hand and gave it a reassuring pat. "It's okay to care Bella. It just shows how amazing of a teacher you are." I smiled at him. Jasper may be my boss but he was also a good friend. I'd heard from the other teachers that he always went out of his way to help everyone. He really loved what he did and everyone adored him.

…...

As I finished up eating in my classroom while the kids were at lunch I tried to think back to the last time I saw him. Tuesday had been such a perfect night with Lizzie and... Mr. Cullen... until it wasn't anymore. I knew I wouldn't see him again until Thursday because of the way his custody scheduled worked and I'd been so nervous about what would happen.

It was obvious how different he was from the moment Lizzie and I came back from the bathroom. I knew right away that our dynamic had changed. At best he was uncomfortable. He hid it well but the emotion was clear in the way he held himself. He was tense, no longer relaxed and not as confident as I'd grown to know. I took my leave quickly as a result, feeling as uncomfortable as he looked. I felt no desire to make things worse for anyone so leaving was for the best. Lizzie had thanked me for coming out with them, and despite how sad I felt, I smiled honestly at her before giving her a hug good-bye. She was such a little sweetheart, and gave me a big hug goodbye and told me that she would miss me.

On Thursday, he arrived at his usual time, after most of the other kids had left. I didn't know what to expect from his behavior as I'd only seen his charming side up until now. He could have just grabbed Lizzie and bolted, most people did as they were probably eager to get home, but he didn't. He stayed to ask how Lizzie did, if she was struggling with anything, and the usual things he always stayed to ask. He was after all still a devoted father, with or without any sort of relationship with me. Why did I have to be to young for him? He was so perfect. When we spoke on Thursday he was... pleasant I guess, not charming really, but nice enough. The thing that stung was when he called me Ms. Swan. I actually flinched when he said it because I was so surprised by it. I felt stupid the instant I did but I really hadn't expected that. He called me Bella for the most part... usually, and when he did call me Ms. Swan it was when he was being playful. This time wasn't playful however, he was serious. I tried to be graceful about it after he did since it's not like he was doing anything wrong. If he wanted us to be professional and not... friends, I could be the same way with him. I called him Mr. Cullen... no more Edward. I missed it the moment I called him his surname but it wasn't really my choice and since he didn't correct me I figured it was what he wanted.

I wanted to be mature about all of this and take it with grace but my feelings were in a completely different realm than my head. I HATED that this happened between us. I HATED that I was 20 and he was 35, and I HATED that the difference even mattered. I HATED that we had seemed so perfect together before we clearly weren't. I also hated that I felt like I was being punished for something that wasn't even my fault. It's not like I could control my age, or his. I gave a heavy sigh. Was there a way to escape my own head for awhile?

Yes, the situation wasn't my fault, but to be fair it wasn't his fault either. It would have been easy to try to be mad at him for maybe leading me on a bit, but I couldn't. He hadn't known my age when we met. I was a lot younger then other teachers and how would he have known that? I couldn't help but see the situation from his point of view. He was a single father, he had a very demanding job... and demanding life as a result. If I was in his place, a 35 year old single mom, would I date a 20 year old? I can't imagine that I would, so how could I judge him for the same thing? What would the people in his life think of him... of me? What would the people in my life think? People in my life would call him a cradle-robber, and people in his world would call me a gold-digger, or at best accuse me of 'daddy issues'. I winced as I thought about what his ex would say... or do? He'd told me all about his responsibilities on Tuesday and he was certainly a busy man. Busy... Fascinating... Charming... Highly intelligent... Kind... Loyal... Fierce... Confident... Amazing... Perfect... UGGGG. I needed to stop this. It... this...between us... wasn't going to happen. Thursday had made that very clear and now with the email I received on Monday that fact was firmly cemented.

I had seen Edward... Mr. Cullen on Monday afternoon when he picked up Lizzie but he'd been so happy to see her that I didn't feel it was the right time to bring up the art class. Should I bring it up? I didn't even know what to say but I felt I should say something, if for no reason other than Lizzie and how she deserved for everyone to at least take a moment to reconsider. Maybe I could shift something around so she could still participate, maybe they could, and I could help them come up with something. She loved art SO MUCH and I didn't want her to lose that for any reason, whether it was my fault or not.

Now I just couldn't seem to shake my sad mood, knowing my #1 art student wouldn't be in the class today. She had talked to me this morning about it and I could see her putting on such a brave little face, but her usually shiny green eyes were so much duller, sadder. I just wanted to hold her while she cried but she was being a tough little trooper. Keeping a brave face, probably for her parents. This wasn't right, but what could I do?

…...

"Okay everyone, excellent work today. Pack up your backpacks and wait to be dismissed." I always had all the kids sit in a circle with their stuff while they waited for their parents to arrive. It was the best way to keep track of them. I learned that the hard way last year when I was student teaching. Try having a group of 20+ 5 year old's in a room together without any instruction, for even 60 seconds. Yeah... not a good idea.

I was cleaning up some of the group tables when Lizzie came up to me asking if she could help. The other students were all talking quietly so I let her. She followed me around as we cleaned up and she shyly asked what would be happening in the art class today. When my eyes went to hers, there were unmistakable tears there. I bent down and tried to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I swear I had to fight my own tears as I hugged her back.

I remembered being the shy little girl in elementary school, then junior high, high school, even college. I barely even looked at anyone, let alone spoke to them. My mom had enrolled me in an art class when I was a bit older than Lizzie, hoping to boost my confidence, and I had loved it so much that it was my minor in college. As I looked down at the sweet little girl sobbing in my arms I resolved right there to say something, if not to Mr. Cullen, then maybe to Ms. Denali. Maybe I had the wrong idea about her, maybe she didn't realize how much the class meant to Lizzie. I had to try, for Lizzie.

I had yet to ever speak to Lizzie's mom even once as whenever she was picking up Lizzie she looked really busy, on her phone typically, and left without a word to me. I wasn't even sure she'd ever actually looked at me. The only reason I knew she was Lizzie's mom was that Lizzie had run up to her the first time calling her 'Mommy'. I really didn't know what to make of the woman. She was taller then me by a noticeable amount, looking maybe 6 feet tall. Plus she wore heels making her look even taller. She had really beautiful strawberry blonde hair without a single strand out of place. Her make-up was flawless, as were her clothes, and pretty much everything else about her. She was certainly the woman that caused every other woman to take a hit to their ego just by being in the same vicinity. I hadn't gotten a look at her eyes as she was always looking away but I imagine they were as perfect as the rest of her.

As usual Lizzie was one of the last students to be picked up. Unlike with Mr. Cullen, who I was sure did it on purpose so he could ask about her day, Ms. Denali was last because she seemed focused on other things. I took it as a good thing though, since I wanted to talk to her. I just had Lizzie and Rebecca left when I saw Ms. Denali. I immediately went to her and was relieved that for once she wasn't on the phone. I was about to introduce myself when Rebecca said bye to me and as soon as I turned back to the woman, she was gone. Hadn't she seen me come up to her? It was pretty obvious I wanted to speak to her right?

I resolved to try to speak to her again on Thursday. _If I'm to chicken to speak with Mr. Cullen directly tomorrow._ I frowned at my own taunting brain. If he didn't want to speak to me enough to even tell me he was pulling Lizzie, why would he be willing to listen to me argue about it? My inner taunt had nothing to say to that. Great now I'm arguing with myself about this. I sighed as cleaned up my desk before I left.

I dropped the whole line of depressing thoughts and hurried to the art room. We would be doing more color combining today and the kids were really excited. I was able to help all the kids figure out how to create their own colors and the results were amazing. Henry decided he wanted to create the perfect shade of purple this time, to match my dress. I laughed at his charm but helped anyway, just as I helped everyone else with their choices. I loved all the different colors everyone wanted and why they chose them. One of my favorites was a little girl who wanted the perfect colors for a rainbow. I told her a rainbow was red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. She loved trying to figure out how to make indigo. Honestly I wasn't even sure exactly how to do it but we figured it out and she made the perfect rainbow. The green she made was so similar to the emerald that Lizzie had made during her first and only session that it actually made me fight tears. I missed her already.

Henry seemed to have picked up on my sad mood as he used his purple color to paint me an array of flowers. I swear I almost cried at how sweet he was. He gave me a big hug after I thanked him for the painting and then told me he didn't want to see his girlfriend cry. For once his behavior didn't make me blush but it did make me smile. I gave him a hug and told him to never change. He smiled before using the rest of his paint to draw a purple dinosaur for his dad and a purple kitten for his mom.

Despite Henry's efforts I still missed Lizzie so much. I missed her bright smile, happy stories, and even her daddy devotion. I just missed her. For probably the first time ever, I was actually glad when art was over. It took awhile to clean up as I didn't have help this time, and that thought just made me sadder. I shook my head of the thoughts and tried to remember how much I love art but somehow the class didn't feel right without my #1 green-eyed girl.

…...

 **THURSDAY MORNING...**

I wasn't to proud to admit that I DID indeed chicken out of bringing up the class with Mr. Cullen on Wednesday, but I did find one of my old workbooks about how to draw eyes. I was cleaning up my art supplies at home when I saw it and I immediately thought of Lizzie and how much she loved to draw eyes. I found it Wednesday night and planned to give it to her first thing this morning. I pictured in my head how she would smile and imagined it would be the biggest one I'd seen since the last time she was in art class. That thought immediately killed my improved mood. I hated how sad she looked and how helpless I was to make it better for her. I REALLY wanted to talk to Mr. Cullen, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. What on earth would I say? What could I say?

"Cheer up, your mood is bringing me down." Angela and I were having breakfast, early as she'd just gotten off a late shift at the hospital, and I had to get a lot of things together at school today.

"Sorry." I grumbled around my oatmeal.

"You have all week off next week, and you're all mopey." I rolled my eyes.

"I have a lot of prep work for the parent teacher conferences to do, so it's not really a vacation."

"You'll work for what 3 extra hours a day during the conferences?" She gives me her famous 'Bitch Brow' as my mother calls it. I want to frown but choose to let it go. She did just get off a double shift and is running on pretty much caffeine and adrenaline at this point. Who could blame her for being a little moody.

"Classes will let out a bit early so we can all gather all the progress reports for each student, and review everything with the parents. We go over any struggles, what we will be working on next,... lots of stuff. I'll be working till about 7 or so each day."

"Boo-hoo. My shifts are way longer." I sigh, choosing to ignore her. These meetings are stressful, especially involving any students really struggling. The parents can be defensive, distraught, angry, devastated, and pretty much everything else. No parent wants to see their child struggle.

"So... Is EVERYTHING going well?" Uh-oh. I know that tone. That's the 'I'm about to ask you about stuff you don't want to share and that is absolutely none of my business but I'm going to but in anyway' tone.

"Yep." She frowns and I stand up immediately to start doing dishes. I really need a better escape plan when it comes to trying to avoid her curiosity. The same thing happens when I'm around my mother. I freeze in place and then she has me right in her clutches.

"Any new developments with a certain Hot D.I.L.F?"

"Angela!" I spun on her so fast I sprayed water everywhere and she laughed as I flushed and immediately started cleaning it up in embarrassment. Why was I such a hopeless mess?

"I'm just kidding Bella." She rolls her eyes but can't hide her smirk. I can still feel the heat in my face and prey that she isn't looking as I mop up the water from the ground. She knows how uncomfortable I get talking about sex. "So any developments with...EDWARD?" She says his name in a mock dreamy tone. I flinch at the name but luckily she didn't seem to notice.

"Nope, no developments." Do I sound as disappointed to her as I do to myself?

"What happened?"

"Nothing. He's not interested I guess." I tried to shrug it off easily as I finished with the floors. I turned back to the sink and she reached for my arm softly.

"Bella, what happened?" Her voice is soft and I sigh as I turn to look at her. I really really don't want to go over our failed almost date but I've always been an open book to her.

"Long story short..."

…...

The short story version ended up being longer then I wanted as I told her about the restaurant and a very brief recount of what's happened since I told him my age. "WOW. 15 years?" I scrunch my nose in distaste. Why did that have to matter? She didn't have much to say after that. She tried to say comforting things but in the end she couldn't really disagree when I made my points about why my age was probably an issue for him. Beneath her brazen attitude she was a pretty logical girl so she understood. I just wished there was nothing TO understand.

…...

As I booted up my computer at school and worked quietly, I got lost in my thoughts about...him. I wanted to be logical and I wanted to be fair, but it was so hard to do it. My head was looking at the numbers and all the reasons we couldn't work but my heart saw everything else. The way he smiled at me. The way my pulse picked up with a simple glance from him. Then there was our almost date. I had really gotten to know him and he was better then I ever thought possible. He was everything I could want and yet it didn't matter. Feelings, chemistry, similarities... all of it meant nothing in the face of one stupid number... well 2 stupid numbers... 1 and 5... 15. I knew that we weren't... compatible because of it, but I couldn't stop feeling depressed regardless.

I had arrived at school early. It was Thursday and was the last day of school before we had break and it was an early release day as well. We had a three day weekend plus a week off before all the conferences the following week, which I was grateful for. I was pretty sure I had a good start on all of my progress reports but more time to look them over could only help. I had every parent down for a specific time slot each day and all had confirmed that the times worked for them but I still wanted to be sure. I was sending all the parents yet another emailed reminder. I also had printed copies of the schedules that I would send home with each of my students in case a parent forgot.

Considering that the day was early release everything was going pretty slow. It was obvious that I REALLY wasn't looking forward to my first parent teacher week. Deep down I knew I was over reacting but that wasn't something I saw changing anytime soon. As great as I found kids, and loved being with them, adults were more of a question mark for me. I've always been the shy girl, quiet and awkward around people and when I am on the spot I turn red and trip over myself. Despite this handicap when around adults, with kids I never feel out of place. This was one of the reasons I became a teacher. I understood kids better and they never made me nervous. None of this natural ease helped me when it came to their parents though.

At 12:00 the school released and the kids were crazy with the knowledge that they had no school for a week. I laughed as each parent rolled their eyes through their kids enthusiasm while confirming their appointments with me for the week after the break. As usual Lizzie was the last student and she happily worked on drawing quietly while I checked the clock. I frowned realizing her mom was now 20 minutes late. It was common to be a little late with a release time like this because of the lunch traffic but this was a bit much. I went to my desk and looked up her office number. I called, but there was no answer. She had 4 different numbers listed for her so I went through each, leaving a brief message on each. When there was no answer I sighed and went to sit with Lizzie. I decided to wait a few minutes to see if I got a call back. We drew for a couple minutes but when no call came I started to get a little worried. I looked at my cell and realized she was now 45 minutes late.

I watched Lizzie out of the corner of my eye and she was blissfully unaware of any problem. "Sweety?" She looked up at me happily, even showing me her drawing of her holding hands with Edward, judging by the bronze hair. She was so cute and I didn't want to worry her at all. I smiled encouragingly and patted her head as I praised her drawing before I spoke about her mom. How can I word this without upsetting her? I didn't want her to think that her mother forgot her or was missing. "Do you know how I can get a hold of your mom? She's running a bit late today and I want to make sure shes not caught in traffic or something." I kept my smile in place to ensure Lizzie was calm.

"Mommy is always late." Oookay. I glanced at my cell again and scrolled down to the number I hadn't been able to bring myself to delete yet... Edward's. I didn't list it under Mr. Cullen because secretly I didn't want to think of him by that name. This was his PERSONAL number, not an office number like all the other ones I had on the computer for his ex-wife. The one number I had for him is his personal number. The symbolism of such a thing wasn't lost on me, nor was the irony that I would never get to use it for a personal reason.

I took a deep breath and before I could chicken out I pressed send. I waited through shallow breaths for a few rings and then that silky voice answered.

 _ **"Bella?"**_ Bella? He said my name, not Ms. Swan. I would have smiled if we weren't in such an awkward situation... yet again.

"Hi... Edward." Should I have called him Mr. Cullen?

 _ **"Is everything alright? Did Tanya pick up Lizzie okay?"**_ Leave it to him to get straight to the point.

"Ummm, no." His breath caught and I rushed to soothe him. "Lizzie's wonderful. Her and I are drawing right now." I smiled at her and she beamed back before returning to her drawing of a big house behind her dad and her.

I heard something on his end of the call but it was far to muffled to make out any words though I was pretty sure there was a lot of anger radiating from the other line. His voice returned and there was a deathly calm to it that sent a shiver down my spine. _**"Tanya didn't show up."**_ It was NOT a question and his lack of shock left me feeling both bad for him and a little mad at Tanya. How often did she pull this kind of thing? I'd been involved in their world for about a month and this was the third time she hadn't shown up. The parent-teacher class, the first day of school, and now this. How many times was it for Edward... for Lizzie?

"No, and I left messages under every number I have for her. I'm sorry to have to..." I didn't even know what to say. Hadn't we just had this conversation... a month ago? "I'm sorry." I didn't even know what I was apologizing for at the moment. I just felt bad for him, but mostly for Lizzie. She was even less surprised then Edward by Tanya's absence.

He went silent again and I heard more muffles, louder this time. I figured he was probably holding the phone to his shirt or something. I waited calmly until his voice returned. _**"I'm not close by right now. We had a conference a few hours away with another firm. I'm leaving now but with traffic it will be... awhile."**_ The way he was speaking, with slow measured words, I could tell it was taking a LOT of effort for him to keep his calm. If there was one thing I had learned about Edward it was that his daughter meant everything to him, and considering the strong controlling man he was I imagined he was close to loosing it.

"Did you want me to call her grandparents?" They were listed as some of the few that were allowed to take Lizzie from the school and I figured maybe he needed help making calls since he was probably driving.

 _ **"They are out of state... it's their anniversary. I would call my brother but he and his wife are on a long weekend getaway."**_ His voice was so cold it was unlike anything I'd heard from him before. Strangely it didn't make me scared though. It just made me want to comfort him, to soothe the worry I knew the anger was masking.

"Ummm,..." How would he respond to my next offer? "If...if... you wanted me to... I could take Lizzie to my apartment."

 _ **"What?"**_ I felt like an idiot. Teachers didn't do stuff like that but I thought of them as friends... or at least I had...before... everything.

"Well, I live really close and she could hang out with me for awhile." My voice sounded shaky but I couldn't stop rambling. "My room-mate..."

 _ **"Angela?"**_ He remembered that?

"Yeah, Angela... She works late tonight so it would be just Lizzie and me." Lizzie seemed to catch that as she bounced up and down in her seat excitedly. I smiled at her in encouragement. At least she wasn't upset about her mom, I really didn't want to see her cry ever again, especially when her smile was that beautiful.

 _ **"Bella, you shouldn't have to do that."**_ His voice was so much softer now and I knew that the idea of his daughter having a safe place to go meant the world to him.

"I don't mind. I love being with Lizzie." I spoke honestly and he took a deep breath. "Did you want to speak with her?" I already knew the answer to that. He said yes quickly and I gave my cell to her. I couldn't hear him but almost immediately Lizzie was laughing and promising him she would. She ended it by telling him she loved him before handing me back the phone. I brought it to my ear and his voice was so much better now. The little princess could work miracles that was for certain. If I was Edward I would be distraught but clearly a few sentences from her cheered him up infinitely.

 _ **"Bella you have no idea how much this means to me. I'm so sorry for this, and I can assure you, it WILL NOT happen again."**_ His words were so firm I instantly believed him.

"Of course, anytime... Edward." The tension between him and me was coming back but regardless of that, somehow it didn't feel right to go back to using his surname. Then again it never really did.

 _ **"Thank-you Bella. Could you text me your address? I'll put it into my GPS, and I'll call when I'm close by."**_ I nodded then felt like an idiot because he couldn't see me.

"Sure. It's really easy to spot, right off the main street." Now for a tense question. "What should I do with the office involving Tanya not showing up?" It was a VERY serious thing for a parent to not show up for their child, and in the case of divorced parents the ugliness only got worse. Typically the office called all contacts related to the child, like I already had, then after that more drastic measures were taken. If no one could be reached police were informed followed by social workers. The idea of Lizzie being taken away by strangers, even for just a few hours made me want to cry. I couldn't imagine how traumatic that would be for her and she certainly didn't deserve such a thing. I had to help in any way I could.

 _ **"I will take care of it. You've done more than enough. Thank-you again Bella."**_ There was that strong, intelligent, velvety voice that always made me smile. Why did he have to be so perfect while also being completely impossible? I wanted to smack myself. This was not the time, the poor man is worried sick about Lizzie.

"You're welcome Edward." I could hear his breath and I knew he was still upset. "Hey, Edward?"

 _ **"Yes?"**_

"Lizzie's in good hands. I promise she'll have lots of fun and I'll fill her up with so much sugar she'll be a bundle of smiles when you get here." He actually laughed at my lame joke. At least I made him smile so that was something.

 _ **"Thanks again Bella... for everything. I'll see you both soon."**_ I smiled as I hung up. Lizzie had already pulled her bag on while she waited for me to hang up with her dad. She was certainly ready to go. I took her hand and headed for the office. The school kept extra boosters seats in there for field trips and day care so I knew I could borrow one. After I grabbed it, Lizzie and I went to my car and I managed to install it pretty easily. I got her in and drove, somewhat awkwardly, home.

It was going to be an interesting night...

 **END NOTES:**

 _ **-PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **-How pissed is Edward going to be next chapter? Any guesses? Lol. A pissed Edward is a hot Edward.**_

 _ **-How can Edward stay away from Bella when she constantly reminds him of how perfect she is?**_

 _ **-You can really get a feel for Bella's maturity in the face of Edward pulling away from her a bit. Most would be hurt or angry and while she is upset she puts herself in his shoes which shows a lot about her. I don't know if I would be that reasonable. Lol. Good for her. :-)**_

 _ **-Despite both being smart about the situation and even seeing why a relationship between them would be difficult, they still show their differences. While he thinks on the more logical side of the obstacles they would face, such as how much of a future they have as well as similarities, she focus's on the emotional stuff such as what the people they love would think of them together.**_

 _ **-BEFORE anyone critiques Bella taking such a personal interest in her student instead of bringing Lizzie to the office and notifying authorities (As would be usual procedure) please remember that Bella loves Lizzie very much and sees both her and Edward as friends. Not to mention that she wouldn't want Lizzie traumatized with cops being involved, or God forbid social services. Also remember that this is FICTION. I try to follow facts but sometimes I stretch things a bit. **_


	8. Peaceful Surrender

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes:_

 *****EPOV. Boy is Edward pissed this chapter. LOL (Not really a spoiler. ;-))**

 *****This chapter will take place a little before Bella calls Edward. I know everyone probably wants to know what's going through his head. I had originally debated who I would tell it from, then decided I wanted both. So enjoy...**

 *****I do the best I can to be accurate in my stories but I have to take some 'creative liberties' at times and I hope everyone still loves the story anyway. :-) It is fiction after all. i have received such a huge following for this story and get messaged more than my other two combined so I know that most of you appreciate this story for what it is. THANK-YOU ALL and you make all the effort worth it.**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING**

 *****I'm thankful for my family, friends, job, and all my readers. :-)**

 *****I wanted to post a chapter for the holiday but it will probably be a little while longer than usual for me to post again as I have lots going on right now.**

 *****This is my favorite chapter so far and I had so much fun writing it. I hope you all love it. Leave comments. :-)**

 *****This is also the longest chapter so far so show some love in the comments. :-)**

 _ **CHAPTER #7: Peaceful Surrender**_

 _ **EPOV**_

"What's the matter with you?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I was getting a little tired of telling everyone over and over again that I was fine.

"Because you're acting so off lately."

"I told you I'm stressed, as usual, about Tanya."

He howls in laughter. "That woman causes you more trouble now then when you were married to her."

"Aren't you supposed to be making me feel better?" I frowned at the phone as I spoke to my not-so-shockingly UN-supportive brother.

"I don't know what to tell you 'OH WISE LAWYER'." He continued to laugh at my expense. I was currently dealing with Tanya's most recent annoyance involving Lizzie's school break and of course the parent-teacher night. I had purposely requested an evening meeting so Tanya could make it and as usual she wanted me to handle it and keep her informed.

"I'm not her FUCKING secretary." He laughed louder as I continued to bitch about my ex wife.

"Maybe you should be talking to your lawyer." I glared at the phone. "And... YES, I know you are one, but talk to your divorce attorney or family attorney... someone." I didn't want to go through all this again. It's been non-stop for the last 2 years. I didn't want Lizzie to see us fighting or god forbid in court against each-other again.

"Mr. Cullen?" I glanced up from my coffee and Carmen was standing there. We had come to the meeting together as she often acted as my note-taker. Since I was CLO I had a lot of people discussing things with me and Carmen was a genius at keeping all the relevant information together for me. Our firm was handling a couple of high profile cases involving another large firm, therefore there was a lot of information to cover. The whole thing was about real estate which was unfortunately one of my specialties, so I had to be present at every single meeting. This particular meeting was being held closer to their office than ours, putting us in Canada. Real estate and law were complicated enough, then when you add in a second countries laws and regulations, you had a royal head-ache. Carmen had luckily agreed to come as she was one of the few people I could trust to handle a lot of this with me.

"Emmett, I have to go." He was still laughing and I hung up without waiting for a reply. Why did I ever try to confide in him? Oh yeah because if I went to my mother she would change the subject to any NEW women in my life, my father would ask why I hadn't gone into medical... for the millionth time, and my sister would just laugh and say 'I told you Tanya was trouble but you married her anyway.' Apparently she doesn't realize that 'I told you so's are NOT helpful. Honestly Alice was just a teenager when I got with Tanya, why would I have taken her advice seriously?

"What is it, Carmen?" She looked sympathetic before mentioning that everyone was meeting back from our first break. I was already drained from the whole thing and I've only been here for 2 hours. The problem was that Carmen and I had driven here at 3am to ensure we were on time. I was definitely going to need to give her a bonus or something after this venture was over. This devotion was above and beyond, even for her. I groaned before heading back in with her.

…...

I tried for the third time to get a hold of Tanya, but with no luck. I had literally counted down to the minute that Lizzie would be out of class, so I could talk to her. I should have just called the school a little early and spoke to her before class ended. I really wanted to talk to Lizzie as I wouldn't be seeing her until tomorrow afternoon, due to being stuck here for an overnight stay. I had wanted to head back tonight but with the late hour and traffic it just didn't make sense. Instead Carmen and I had decided we would just stay here and head back in the morning. I was very upset about losing even one minute of my vacation time with Lizzie. I was taking a vacation next week, so I could spend some time with Lizzie for her break and I was eager to see her. I still felt awful about the art class and part of me was desperate to make it up to her in any way I could.

I glared at my phone and dropped it, a little rougher then I should, onto the table between Carmen and myself. We were at lunch at the very nice hotel our meeting was being held at, and I was being terrible company. "Tanya being her usual self?" Carmen batted her eyes mockingly and I had to laugh. I honestly didn't know who in my life had disliked Tanya most from the start; my mother, Alice, or Carmen. Sadly I hadn't listened to any of them, then again I got Lizzie out of it so at least it was all for the best.

"I just wanted to talk to Lizzie." I sounded defeated. I NEVER sounded defeated. I swear my ex-wife was slowly crushing my soul.

"Have you thought about getting her a cell phone?" I shrugged. It was a little odd to get a 5 year old a cell phone but at the same time I couldn't deny that I liked the idea of being able to reach her when she wasn't with me. "They have ones that can only dial certain numbers. You can teach her that it's only to call you." I was liking the idea more and more as the minutes clicked by and I wasn't getting a return call from Tanya. Carmen was able to distract me easily enough from my emotional maelstrom with jokes. She was actually a very fun woman to be around and was probably my best friend in the whole world, despite being my employee. She'd been my assistant for almost 10 years now and was irreplaceable in my life. She had a knack for really 'getting' people and excelled at dealing with them after I'd long lost my patience.

My phone buzzed at the table, since I had it on silent and Carmen laughed. "Better late then never." I rolled my eyes with a smirk while grabbing the phone, expecting to see Tanya's name flashing. As soon as my eyes found the screen I froze... It was Bella's name instead. Carmen frowned as she looked at the phone before I pressed talk and lifted it to my ear.

"Bella?" It slipped out as I softly spoke her name for the first time in days. Ever since I'd stupidly uttered Ms. Swan after our dinner together. On top of realizing the mistake as soon as the name was out of my mouth, I'd unfortunately been forced to keep doing it as she called me Mr. Cullen after the screw-up. GOD how I hated it.

 _ **"Hi... Edward."**_ I would have smiled at her saying my name... but she sounded upset... Lizzie?

"Is everything alright? Did Tanya pick up Lizzie okay?" A part of me wanted to ask if 'SHE' was okay but things were confusing enough between us right now.

 _ **"Ummm, no."**_ I felt the wind leave me as she said that. Was Lizzie okay? Was she hurt? Where was she? _**"Lizzie's wonderful. Her and I are drawing right now."**_ Just as quickly as my heart sank I felt okay again. Far from perfect, but at least okay. Bella always seemed to know what to say to help me breathe again.

"Is everything okay?" Carmen spoke quietly and my eyes went to hers. I held the phone to my shirt as I glanced at the time on my watch. It was almost an hour after the school released. Why the Hell was Lizzie still at school?!

"FUCK!" I couldn't help my anger though I was thankful to keep my voice in check. She hadn't picked up Lizzie... again. "I'm stuck in FUCKING CANADA and my daughter is stranded at school." I whisper yelled to Carmen who's eyes widened. Not at my tone, but at the situation. She knew my temper well. She immediately pulled out her tablet and I knew she was looking for someone who could pick up my daughter. My sister maybe?

I took a deep breath... or three and returned to Bella, trying with everything in me to keep my calm. "Tanya didn't show up." I had no idea why I said that as that was an obvious observation but some part of me needed clarification. Clarification that Tanya had yet again disappointed me and our child. Proof that once again Tanya had proven that she was never going to be the mother my Lizzie deserved.

 _ **"No, and I left messages under every number I have for her. I'm sorry to have to..."**_ It killed me that Bella felt so bad for me. This certainly wasn't her fault... not in the least. _**"I'm sorry."**_ God why was she so kind all the time? So perfect? Why did she care so much? There was no falseness in her sorrow, she was genuine. Then again she always was.

I pulled the phone back to my shirt as I spoke to Carmen. "Alice?" She knew what I was asking. She had just gotten off the phone with someone, probably Alice. I only had family listed to pick up Lizzie and she was the only one who I wasn't sure of her schedule at the moment.

"She's stuck at a medical event of some kind." Carmen looked really sorry as she gave me the bad news. My sister was following in our fathers footsteps to become a doctor and was in her first year of med school. I knew she would not be readily available as a result of her major but I had to try.

"FUCK!" My voice was getting a little louder as I was hanging on by a GOD DAMN thread at this point. My little girl was stranded and I had NO WAY of getting to her. I pulled the phone back to my ear and tried so hard not to scream.

"I'm not close by right now. We had a conference a few hours away with another firm." No need to elaborate that I was an entire country away. "I'm leaving now but with traffic it will be... awhile." Carmen shot up from her seat and ran off. I knew she was handling making sure I could leave early. Of course COULD was the wrong terminology. No one was going to stop me getting to Lizzie, but I was sure Carmen could smooth it over, since lord knows I was in no position to do it. I kept taking deep breaths, not knowing how to handle everything I was feeling right now. Angry, worried, sad, powerless... there was to much. I tried to tell myself that panicking was only going to make things worse but God I just wanted to scream at the top of my lungs right now. My daughter had NO ONE she could depend on right now. The thought made my heart hurt, and my stomach sick.

 _ **"Did you want me to call her grandparents?"**_ She still had an understanding tone and I knew she was trying her best to help. If only there was something ANYONE could do...

"They are out of state... it's their anniversary. I would call my brother but he and his wife are on a long weekend getaway." I sounded dead, but it was this or shouting, and I refused to take this out on Bella. She had received enough Bullshit thanks to Tanya as it was. The woman was my mistake alone and therefore my responsibility.

 _ **"Ummm,... If...if... you wanted me to... I could take Lizzie to my apartment."**_

"What?" Did she really just say that?

 _ **"Well I live really close and she could hang out with me for awhile."**_ Her voice was shaky and hesitant. I imagined she was also blushing, since she usually was. _**"My room-mate..."**_

"Angela?" I remembered her talking about living with her best-friend, who was a nurse.

 _ **"Yeah, Angela... She works late tonight so it would be just Lizzie and me."**_ I had to smirk slightly at Bella rambling. She was always so nervous and it was so enchanting.

"Bella, you shouldn't have to do that." She was so sweet, especially when it came to Lizzie, and that little fact had not gone unnoticed. She went out of her way for my daughter at every turn and it was becoming harder to ignore how much that meant to me. I knew for a fact that school policy would demand that Bella hand this situation over to the office, meaning authorities and child services. The idea of my 5 year old daughter in the custody of strangers for any period of time made me sick. She would be terrified and confused, not knowing what was going on. It seemed Bella was willing to do anything to prevent something like that, just like I would.

 _ **"I don't mind. I love being with Lizzie."**_ If only her own mother felt that way. I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath. What options did I have? Tanya had left me and Lizzie with absolutely none and I had to get her safe. With Bella I KNEW that she would be safe, happy, and taken care of. _**"Did you want to speak with her?"**_

I smiled as I said yes. Put Bella down as one of only two people that could always make me feel better. _**"Hi Daddy."**_

"Hi baby. How was school today?" I needed something normal and asking her about her day was something I did everyday. As she spoke I found Carmen and she let me know that she would handle my room and everything so I could just leave. I felt bad about leaving her here so I left her my credit card to get back to the states in the morning. She probably would have argued with me but didn't want to hold me up. Lizzie told me about a book Bella had given her and how she wanted me to model for her so she could paint my eyes. I laughed at how silly my little girl was. She had always loved my eyes despite the fact that she had the same ones. I told her to be good for Bella and that I would get there as soon as I could. She promised she would before telling me she loved me which I said back immediately. I certainly loved my baby girl with every fiber of my being.

Bella got back on the phone and I felt so much gratitude toward this incredible woman. Yet again she had gone above and beyond for Lizzie and me. "Bella you have no idea how much this means to me. I'm so sorry for this, and I can assure you, it WILL NOT happen again." I meant every word. I WOULD be dealing with this, and with Tanya.

 _ **"Of course. Anytime... Edward."**_ Christ this awkwardness was back... I hate how she sounds when saying my name now. She was always shy about it but this was different. I couldn't help but want to kick my own ass over it. The whole situation with us was entirely my fault and I so badly wanted to fix it.

"Thank-you Bella. Could you text me your address? I'll put it into my navigation, and I'll call when I'm close by." She was silent for a short moment.

 _ **"Sure. It's really easy to spot, right off the main street."**_ The one sentence sounded cheery but the silence after it was ominous. It was strange how I could feel the emotions between us somehow, even-though it was just a phone call. Was that possible, to feel someone else like that? _**"What should I do with the office involving Tanya not showing up?"**_ Oh that was a matter I would certainly be handling, but I needed to think first. Acting irrationally would only cause problems. I needed to be level headed, which meant I needed to wait till I was calm. One thing I knew about family law was that things got emotionally heated fast and the calmer party typically got their way.

"I will take care of it. You've done more then enough. Thanks again Bella." I hope she knew how much I meant my words. I wanted her to know how much doing this meant not just to Lizzie, but to me as well. It meant the world to me.

 _ **"You're welcome Edward."**_ She was so sweet, and I felt like an ass for how everything went with us since that night. She didn't deserve how I'd been. I know I wasn't rude and I didn't ignore her... exactly, but I wasn't exactly _right_ with her either.

 _ **"Hey, Edward?"**_ Her voice was even softer now, comforting.

"Yes?"

 _ **"Lizzie's in good hands. I promise she'll have lots of fun and I'll fill her up with so much sugar she'll be a bundle of smiles when you get here."**_ She was actually trying to make me feel better. She was already going far beyond anything she should have to do as Lizzie's teacher and she was now trying to make me feel better, just because. I couldn't help but laugh at her remark as I got into my car and started pulling out of the hotel. I put Seattle into my GPS as I didn't have her address yet.

"Thanks again Bella... for everything. I'll see you both soon." We both hung up and I actually felt a small smile as I thought about the fact that I would get to see them both in a few short hours.

…...

Bella had texted me her address as soon as we hung up and after I put it into my GPS, I'd been lost in my own thoughts. I had a lot to deal with right now. As I drove I was on the phone non-stop with just about everyone I knew in the entire fucking world. Alice had called me in tears, telling me she would go get Lizzie, and it took a lot of convincing to tell her Lizzie was fine. I would not let Tanya ruin my baby sister's career. It was the first semester of her dream and if she left, it would certainly make her look bad. Alice LOVED my little Lizzie and spent a lot of time with her, far more then her own mother did it seemed. My whole family was very close and the idea of our youngest member being... _abandoned_... I flinched at the word... didn't sit well with any of us.

Practically the instant I was off the phone with a still sobbing Alice, my mother called me. The moment I saw THAT name flashing on my phone I knew all Hell was going to break lose. I knew Bella hadn't called her as I'd already told her my parents were out of town. It was doubtful Carmen would as she also knew but the how wasn't important. "FUCK, SHIT, GOD DAMMIT." My mother was not one to be trifled with when it came to her babies... meaning Lizzie. Imagine every Irish temper stereotype you can think of... well they all represented my mother flawlessly. She was a force to be reckoned with, and NO ONE crossed her, EVER.

"Hi, mom. How's your trip?" I flinched at how overly friendly I sounded when I answered the phone after my brief panic attack.

 _ **"Hi, Edward. It's your dad."**_ I breathed deeply and my dad chuckled softly at my obvious relief. My father was as Irish as my mother but he had never had the infamous temper that my mother... and admittedly I... were known for. Emmett was just like him, friendly and happy all the time. Alice was in the middle somewhere. 99% of the time she was sunshine and rainbows but if you DID manage to get her pissed, her temper was almost as bad as our mom's. _**"Don't sound to relieved. I've got your mother calm... sort of... but she wants to know what's going on with Elizabeth."**_

"She's safe dad." I was amazed at how positive I sounded. Not because Bella wasn't trustworthy, but simply due to the fact that I only ever trusted my family with Lizzie... not even fully Tanya, if I was being honest. The silence told me he wanted more information. "A friend of mine has Lizzie. She's very trustworthy and Lizzie absolutely loves her."

 _ **"A friend? She?"**_ Fucking Christ, seriously? My family and their constant match making attempts was never less appreciated then right now.

"Yes she. Her name is Bella Swan. She's actually Lizzie's teacher."

 _ **"I thought she was a friend?"**_

"She can be more then one thing." Did I sound a little to defensive?

 _ **"I'm sure she can."**_ What the hell did that mean? Thankfully I didn't have to dwell on any potential passive aggression my father may or may not be displaying because he was never one to push unnecessarily. He told me he would let my mother know everything was fine and I was relieved to be able to escape dealing with her rage... for now. I loved my mother but I was angry enough on my own right now. I needed calm minds, not fuel to the fire. That was probably why my father called me, he knew that all to well.

After dealing with my family I had to deal with reality. I had left Tanya a message on every number I had for her, just as Bella had, and despite wanting desperately to yell I kept it simple. I stated that 'I' had picked up Lizzie from school as she hadn't shown up and no one knew where she was. I was not dumb enough to say something on a recording that could be used against me in court. I called both of my secretaries and they were handling emails and Tanya's office. I WOULD not have her claim I kidnapped my daughter. I didn't think she would resort that low but I wasn't putting any faith in the woman. Not anymore anyway.

From now on I would make sure there was a paper trail for absolutely everything. I was many things, but an idiot wasn't among them. I had told Bella I would handle this and I would. Speaking of which I needed to protect Bella as well as myself and Lizzie. I had my secretary, Tia, place a change on Lizzie's emergency contact list, using my electronic signature. I had her add Bella's name as I absolutely would not allow Bella to pay the price for her kindness. I didn't know what trouble she COULD get into for helping Lizzie and me but I would do everything in my power to make sure it was none.

 _ **"Hello?"**_ Bella sounded happy, like she'd just been laughing. I felt myself smile at her tone.

"Hi, Bella. I'm about 20 minutes away right now." There was a long pause as soon as the words were out.

 _ **"Oh...okay. We'll see you when you get here."**_ Why did she sound upset?

"Is everything alright?"

 _ **"Of course."**_ She paused again for a moment. _**"Lizzie and I were just making dinner is all."**_ I laughed at that. She was upset she had to give Lizzie up. Of course she was. _**"Lizzie..."**_ I heard Bella call to her. _**"...your dad is almost here."**_ I heard Lizzie shout happily and Bella laugh. I smiled, always loving that she was my biggest fan.

"I'll be there soon. Thank-you again Bella." I didn't wait for her response as I hung up. I looked at the clock for the millionth time since leaving that hotel. It was almost 5 now because of traffic. I should have been here much sooner.

I eventually got to her apartment complex and parked the closest I could to the building Bella had sent me the name of. I parked down a bit as obviously most spots were taken by the tenants in for the night. I looked at my watch out of habit. It would take Lizzie and I at least 45minutes to get home from here in 5 o'clock traffic.

The apartment building was right off the street as she said it would be. I got out of my car and stared up at the 6 story apartment building. It actually was pretty nice but there was a lot of noise and little view outside traffic congestion. The address she sent me was the fifth floor so I went to the elevator and headed up. Another thing I didn't miss about apartment/condo living... going up stairs and elevators all the time. Overall there was a lot of convenience to this lifestyle, such as no maintenance but I hated not having my own space. I reached the door and knocked twice.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Who's there?" I smiled at Lizzie giggling through the door.

"Cow's go." I couldn't resist playing with her through the door. Lizzie loved Knock Knock jokes, and as a result I knew a lot of them.

She giggled some more and I was certain I heard Bella laughing as well.

"Cow's go who?" They both asked and I had to chuckle at their synced voices.

"No silly girls. Cows go Moo." Lizzie started laughing hard and Bella opened the door through her own soft laugh. Lizzie jumped onto my legs before the door was even fully open so I bent down to pick her up. She was somehow still laughing at my horrible joke but hey I did the best I could on the spot. I kissed her little face repeatedly and she held me tight around the neck, though not as tight as I held her. Bella held the door open for me and I walked in while still holding my little girl tightly with all I had.

"I missed you baby girl." I really hated being away from her and it never seemed to get any easier. Bella closed the door just as I put Lizzie down and she scurried off... somewhere. I looked up to Bella and she was smiling softly. I couldn't resist smiling right back at her and for the first time in a week she blushed for me. All I could think about was how beautiful she was when she did that. How was it even possible that I could have missed that so much?

"Cows go Moo. That's the best you got?" She was trying to not look at me as her blush intensified. I was actually glad she was looking away as I couldn't stop starring at her, and I was being quite obvious in my ogling. She was wearing... big surprise... a dress. It was black and white polka-dots. Seriously who even owned something like that? Of course she looked perfect in it, and it just aided in my inability to look away. She was so beyond beautiful and cute that it was completely unbelievable.

"Can you do better?" I raised an eyebrow in challenge as she looked back at me. She bit her lip as she starred back at me. After a short moment she tensed her shoulders in determination and raised her head in a playfully defiant way.

"Knock Knock." I narrowed my eyes at her accepting my challenge, but smiled before answering.

"Who's there?

"Bella." I smirked widely having no clue where she was going with this but loving the chance to say her name to her face.

"Bella who?" She grew a little pink. Maybe I was bringing back some of my flirtatious ways with the way I spoke her name softly. I couldn't help it though, she's so damn perfect.

"Bella who? You forgot me already?" She looked indignant as she placed her hands on her hips and I laughed at her stance. I took a step towards her and the pink in her face instantly turned red. I leaned down and whispered softly in her ear.

"I could never forget you Bella." I gave her a light stroke on the cheek with my finger and she smiled kindly in return.

…...

Without much pleading, the girls convinced me to stay for dinner. Honestly what fight could I put up when both looked at me with so much hope. Bella was teaching Lizzie to make spaghetti and garlic bread with a salad. Lizzie hated salad but apparently was more then happy to make one if Bella was there. I had offered my services but Lizzie had shot me a dirty look and told me SHE wanted to make the food with Bella and I wasn't invited. I raised my hands in surrender of my little girls surprising amount of outrage and territoriality. Well, e-x-c-u-s-e me...

It was probably just as well since I was still warding off phone calls from my entire world, though now it was really just work calls. Carmen called shortly after I was banished from the kitchen to the living room. She asked if Lizzie was okay and I told her everything was great. She relayed everything I'd missed from the meeting as I watched the girls in the kitchen. Bella had pulled up a chair to the counter so Lizzie could reach the stove. I wasn't exactly comfortable with her so close to the heat source but Bella was watching closely

Lizzie was stirring the sauce while Bella buttered the bread. I heard her strictly refuse Lizzie's request to help with that, stating she couldn't have knives until she was bigger. I smiled at Bella's maternal tone when she refused Lizzie's famous pout. After the bread was put in the oven, Lizzie came to the living room with me and started drawing at the coffee table. Bella was cleaning up in the kitchen and I felt bad she was doing it alone. I really wanted to help but I couldn't seem to stop the onslaught of calls.

"Daddy look." I was on the phone with more co-workers about the Canada issue when Lizzie showed me a drawing of her, Bella, and me. I told them to hold, not caring if they were annoyed or not. I put the phone down and held the drawing. She drew all of us at a table with a, slightly to large to scale, bowl of spaghetti between us. She even drew Bella's polka-dot dress and my suit and tie. She was getting so good at drawing. We all had big smiles on our faces and I could tell she'd been working on the drawing for awhile, probably with Bella's help. She was after-all, ALWAYS helping Lizzie.

"I love it baby." I really did, and in fact I could barely stop staring at it. I grabbed it from her as I took in all the detail, unable to figure out exactly what it was about the drawing that gave me such a... was it blissful?... feeling. I wasn't sure how long I starred at it but as I was starting to hand it back to Lizzie I got that feeling you get when you know you're being watched. I glanced up and sure enough Bella was watching me closely. It was clear she'd been starring at me awhile but as soon as she saw me she looked away, not fast enough to hide her blush though. I gave Lizzie a quick kiss then I grabbed the phone back, quickly dismissing the caller. After I hung up I put my phone on silent. I didn't want to deal with anymore work tonight... Not tonight.

…...

Dinner was nice, really nice, even-though Bella and I hardly spoke. Things were still so awkward between us but I didn't want it to be. I didn't want to toy with Bella in any way, of course I didn't, and I also didn't want to confuse myself. That left me with the obvious question of, what did I want? As I watched Bella in that kitchen with Lizzie and thought about that drawing I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of, what I wanted became quite clear, even if it was also ridiculous... Was it though?

I learned that the two girls had a very busy afternoon together while I'd been stuck in traffic. Lizzie showed me a painting she'd done with Bella and I felt a twinge of guilt. She had never painted until that first art class and she had talked about it non-stop afterword... until she was pulled out of the class that is. After getting pulled Lizzie never talked about painting again. I saw Bella watch me, closer then she had throughout the night, as Lizzie showed me the painting. She looked confused when I smiled and praised the work. That seemed like an odd reaction. Why was she confused? I always praised Lizzie's art.

"Daddy can we get ice cream?" I really wanted to say no, it had been a LONG day, but she looked so hopeful, how could I refuse?

"Of course baby." She jumped up and hugged me tightly in thanks. Everything got awkward fast when Lizzie immediately invited Bella to join us. I should have seen that coming but somehow I didn't. I froze and I was pretty sure Bella did too though she recovered faster then me. Bella didn't even look at me as she leaned down and told Lizzie that she couldn't but that Lizzie should get a double scoop in her honor. Lizzie agreed easily and ran to... what I figured was Bella's room, to grab her stuff. Bella glanced at me before silently grabbing some dishes and heading around the corner to the kitchen. I grabbed the last few things and followed just as quietly. I HATED this, the awkwardness. I especially hated it knowing it was all my fault. I just wanted the old us back, if you can call a couple amazing, albeit short, interactions 'old'.

The kitchen was very small, so I knew Bella could tell I was in there, though she said nothing as she started washing the dishes. I placed the ones I'd grabbed next to her and her movements stopped momentarily before she resumed. My eyes darted around the small space. Like the rest of the apartment, everything was small, but tidy and comfortable. As my gaze went to the fridge I felt a large smile take over my face when I saw that playground picture Lizzie had drawn Bella on the first day of school, the one Lizzie gave Bella to cheer her up. Bella still had it, in her apartment, on her fridge. I grabbed it and starred at it, unable to believe that Bella kept such a thing.

She was still busy washing the dishes so I took the moment to stare at her... to really see her. I realized with a a shocking amount of clarity something as I watched her. I missed her, as stupid as that sounded, it was the complete truth. I truly and simply missed her. I miss seeing her, talking with her, flirting with her, I miss it all. "Bella, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" I already knew the answer, but I also knew it was because of me. I had to try something. I wanted to fix... whatever this was.

"It's probably best that I don't." She almost sounded... was that mad?

"Bella?" I stepped a bit closer and she turned to face me, a look of determination on her face. Her eyes went to the drawing I was still holding before she took a deep breath. I put the drawing back, keeping my eyes on her as I did. Her eyes followed my movement before meeting my eyes.

"Edward... Mr. Cullen." Okay not going to lie, that hurt but I deserved it. "I don't understand what you want." I tried to speak but she obviously wasn't done as she continued quickly. "You seemed so excited about Lizzie going to my art class and then without even telling me you pulled her out, after only one session." I was caught off guard by the edge in her voice. She was actually angry at me. I almost didn't recognize the sound coming from her soft voice, but it was there alright, anger. "Lizzie loves art so much and you just pulled her out. I don't understand why you would do that. You always seem so supportive of her creativity. In class you always praise her projects and... even tonight when she showed you everything she did..." Bella was really upset and it blew me away, watching her fight like this for Lizzie.

I was usually good at handling tension and unexpected situations but I was at a complete loss for words or how to feel right now. This wasn't something I was used to. I was always Lizzie's champion. I had been fighting for her since day one, against her neglectfully selfish mother and every other threat that popped up. I realized in this moment, as I listened to Bella battle for her, that I've stopped doing that. I've focused more on keeping the peace between Tanya and me then doing what's best for Lizzie. And now, here's Bella, someone who has only known Lizzie for a short while and yet she was fighting for Lizzie over a simple art class. That used to me, I used to be the one fighting for everything Lizzie could ever want or need. I would argue with Tanya over every little thing if it was important to Lizzie. A class, a family event that conflicted with our custody agreement, clothes, hell beauty events (Tanya wanted them and Lizzie did not). Somewhere along the line I stopped fighting so hard. Yes, I wanted to keep things as cordial as possible with Tanya but at what cost? If she pulled this stunt now, what about the next art class Lizzie wanted, or science class, or any number of things. Tanya's job was only getting more demanding, not less. If I didn't take a stand now, Tanya's selfishness was only going to get worse.

Bella was fighting me, even-though she had absolutely NO SAY in what happened. She wasn't Lizzie's father or mother but she was fighting as only a parent would. She was fighting ME, because she cared, because it was right.

"I know things got... off... with... but I don't understand." I frowned as Bella continued to speak and ramble. "Lizzie loves art. Why would you pull her from something she loves?" I felt frozen as Bella said that. I knew what Tanya had done but hearing it worded like that, something that Lizzie loves taken from her, really hit me hard. How the hell HAD I allowed this? Why? No-one, not even Bella, knew how much Lizzie loved art more then I did. She's been drawing since she was old enough to hold a crayon. What was wrong with me? "Lizzie loves my class, my art class..."

"You?" I spoke for the first time since she started defending Lizzie. Bella looked up at me sadly and I stepped closer. I wanted so badly to touch her but I didn't know how she would take something like that right now. "Lizzie loves you Bella." I knew how much Lizzie cared for Bella, that was a big reason for why she loved the class so much. Ever since the first day of school she spoke of Bella non-stop. I was beginning to fully understand that the bond went both ways. Bella really loved Lizzie, she didn't even have to say it, because it was obvious.

"I love Lizzie too." She was so small again, huddled into herself, no longer fighting me. I couldn't resist any longer as I watched sadness wash over her small frame. I reached forward and pulled her into a hug. I held her head against my chest and she let me, even wrapping her arms around me loosely.

She sniffed quietly as I held her, trying my best to make her feel better. After a few moments I decided to speak. "I didn't pull Lizzie from your class Bella." She pulled back to look up at me and I gave her a small sad smile. "Tanya did, and I didn't have the choice to stop her. Technically the class infringes on her time with Lizzie and per our custody agreement she has the right to refuse any extra-curricular activities." Bella looked surprised before hanging her head again. I pulled her face up to look at me. "I wouldn't have pulled her away from you Bella, never." I had meant to say 'from your class' but it came out as 'from you.'

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have assumed..." She looked embarrassed and despite the sadness of the moment I couldn't deny that she was still beautiful, even when sad.

I shushed her before she could finish. "Bella, you're not wrong though. I let Tanya do this." She looked confused and I took a deep breath. "By not fighting Tanya on this, I virtually abandoned Lizzie." Bella went to interrupt but I just rubbed her arms as I continued. I felt like I needed to get this out and off my chest. "I've always fought Tanya for Lizzie, practically since the day she was born. Tanya can be such a selfish woman and she doesn't even see what it costs our child."

"That's not your fault." I smiled at Bella as she tried to defend ME now. She was without a doubt the kindest person I'd ever met. I realized I was still touching her arms and holding her close, but I was in no hurry to let her go and she didn't seem to mind our closeness either.

"Perhaps not, but allowing this... is. That's solely on me." I glanced at the picture on Bella's fridge before looking back at her. "I will get her back into your class Bella." I would, I was done catering to Tanya. "I promise you that."

"I don't want to cause problems." I didn't laugh, I just watched her kind face for a moment, before making the bold move to stroke her face with the back of my hand.

"You aren't. I should fight for Lizzie, always." I felt so much gratitude for Bella, and for a lot more then being there for Lizzie today when I had no one else. "Thank-you for reminding me of that." Just thinking of everything Tanya had done, hell today alone, showed I needed to fight her. Bella smiled and it was the first real one she'd given me since my stupid joke when I arrived. My hands moved up and down her arms a little and surprisingly she didn't tense in anyway, she just watched me. "I will make everything right again Bella, you have my word." Custody changes, lawyers, court again, it was going to be ugly, but I was going to do it anyway. For Lizzie, for Bella, Hell for myself.

"Everything?" I took a deep breath knowing that we suddenly weren't talking about Lizzie anymore. Her eyes looked so confused and I wondered if mine looked the same. There is a FIFTEEN year age difference between me and the woman currently in my arms. 15 years... I knew the math, the numbers... She's only 20 years old, I'm 5 years away from 40. It's ridiculous but God when I look at her, see into her eyes, all I can think is how much I want her... How perfect she is...

I brought my hand up and just held her face for a moment, starring at her. She's so kind, beautiful, sweet, innocent, giving, devoted, smart, creative. Why was I fighting this? I didn't want to fight this.

"Everything." She smiled at my confirmation and I smiled right back. Where one fight in my life was just starting, I was done fighting this.

 **END NOTES:**

 _ **-PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **-Edward certainly doesn't want to fight his attraction to Bella anymore, so he wont.**_

 _ **-What did everyone think?**_


	9. Settled in inaction

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes:_

 *****BPOV. She knows Edward likes her. What's going to happen?**

 *****I beat my record for comments last chapter. YAY. Keep them coming.**

 *****Still expect slower updates through the holidays however I did post a new chapter of my other story in addition to this one. ENJOY. :-)**

 **~~CAST YOUR VOTE~~**

 **-I'm currently working on ideas for the chapter with Bella and Edward's first date. Should it be told from Bella's POV or Edward's? Let me know. :-) So far I think people would want it from Bella's perspective so that's where I'm leaning...**

 **PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS**

 _ **CHAPTER #9: Settled in inaction**_

 _ **BPOV**_

"Why? Me?" I honestly couldn't wrap my mind around why he was asking me to go with him.

"Yes, you." He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly as he shook his head in mock irritation.

"I'm sticking with the original question of why?" I narrowed my eyes when he chuckled.

"Trust me when I tell you that a school benefit isn't my idea of a good time either, but we all have our crosses to bear." I kept my eyes narrowed as he had yet to answer the question of why. Specifically, why me? "We're friends right?" Now I really narrowed my eyes.

"Yes?" The word was deliberately dragged out and came out as more of a question.

"Friends help each-other. Please?"

"I'll do it if you tell me why you need me specifically. Can't you ask a girlfriend or something?"

"Don't have one to ask." He shrugged while drinking some of his coffee. We were sitting in the break room, talking, or rather Jasper was talking and I was sitting there in confusion. Why was he asking me to go with him? "I went alone last year, not thinking anything of it, and let's just say it didn't go well."

"How so?" I didn't understand how going to some white collar event meant you couldn't go alone.

"Going 'Stag'..." He actually used air quotes to illustrate his annoyance. "...is actually like wearing a beacon, telling everyone to ask a lot of annoying and surprisingly personal questions." Before I had a chance to ask what sort of questions he was asked, he was tallying off a list. "'What do you do for a living?' 'How much does it pay?' 'What made you decide to do that?' All of those are asked with growing levels of disbelief and disapproval of course." He sighed as he explained. "Then there's the intimate questions. 'Where's your wife/girlfriend?' If you respond to that with you don't have one, they immediately turn progressive and ask about a husband/boyfriend instead. If you say something in the vein of 'I'm not gay' they go one of two routes from there. One, they ask why you aren't married then, while shooting you skeptical looks, or they go WAY to far and tell you it's 'okay to be who you are'." He looked so annoyed while he vented that I had to laugh, hard.

"SERIOUSLY? That actually happened last year?" He had to be kidding.

"Oh yes. Trust me, you can't make that stuff up." I continued to laugh at his expense but he took it in stride. "I would have been fine with it if it hadn't been for the fact that I got it all repeated to me over and over again from EVERY SINGLE PERSON there."

"Why are they all so interested in your personal life anyway?" I couldn't fathom why they cared.

"Clearly you don't spend time rubbing elbows with societies high class." He shook his head as he thought about it. I internally winced at the implication but tried not to openly think about my strict lower-middle class upbringing. Thinking about the 'elite population' immediately made me think of Edward which was not a healthy topic for me right now. Even if I didn't know anything about him at all, just his appearance showed that he clearly had money. I didn't know fashion, but I could tell his suits were tailored and top of the line, and that was all I ever saw him wear. On top of his clothing and the fact that I DID know him and what he does for a living, I had walked him and Lizzie to their car that night Lizzie stayed with me, and he drove a car that can only be characterized as INSANELY nice. I certainly don't know car models but I had, not so proudly, looked it up on my computer after they left. It was a Mercedes Maybach which from my brief research is an almost $200,000 car. Meanwhile I had paid less then 8 grand for my beat up old car. I seriously wondered if he could be more out of my league.

Ever since Thursday night when I watched Lizzie for him and we actually spoke about...things, we'd been in a bit of a limbo state. We hadn't spoken... directly... since, however he had taken to texting me during the day. I would never admit it out loud but I lived for those texts. I wouldn't have thought it could be possible, but he actually managed to make me blush by just those texts alone. He didn't even get inappropriate or anything, it just seemed to be a natural skill of his. He could make anything charming and therefore I would turn red. This was one of the things that had aided in my somewhat distracted behavior today. It was Monday, a little more than a week after our night, and I had left my phone at home by accident and I was stuck at work with the preparations for the rest of the weeks conferences. I hadn't been away from my phone since he'd taken to texting me daily and I hated that I was now.

"Are you sure you want me there?" Jasper gave me a pointed look as I asked for seemingly the hundredth time. "What? As you just pointed out, I don't know these people. What will I say to them?"

"I don't know, 'Hi' or 'How are you?', whatever works." He laughed and I sighed. I had told him I would go, however that didn't mean I felt at ease about it. "At least I'll have a human to talk to if you're there. I can't stand most of those people."

"Why go then?"

"Occupational necessity, not a choice trust me. Part of my job is to promote the school for good PR and funding. We aren't a public school that just depends on the government. We unfortunately require financial... assistance." He rolled his eyes and I nodded. It made sense, I imagine the school principal being present would be important.

"Wont it be awkward? Going with me?" I felt like such a loser asking this. If it wasn't awkward before it certainly would be after asking.

"Why?" He actually looked confused which just made me feel dumber and had me wanting to take the questions back.

"Because I'm your employee...I guess?" Why did it sound like a question?

"So...?"

"Well, wont people think that's inappropriate?" He actually laughed hard at that.

"Again, you clearly don't spend time with these people. Nothing about our non-relationship could hold a candle to some of the gossip worthiness of theirs. We wouldn't be the most interesting gossip within the last five minutes, let alone the whole event."

"Really? What sort of gossip is there?" I wasn't really expecting an answer but he seemed to be putting real thought into it.

"Middle aged divorced women who have never worked a day in their lives, that took half their husbands money in divorce and now collect alimony. They show up with 25 year old 'tennis instructors'." He laughed while I was left wondering if something so cliché actually happened. "THEN you have middle aged and beyond wealthy men with 20 year old blond bimbos on their arm that don't seem to know how to do anything but laugh annoyingly." He laughed harder and I tried my best not to take his comment personally. Sure I wasn't blond but I am 20 and Edward is... older. What would it be like if he ever took me to something like that? What would people assume about us?

"Are you okay?" He frowned as he watched me and I realized that I wasn't containing my defeated and not-so-slightly uncomfortable feelings very well.

"Yeah, I just don't want to embarrass you. I've never been good in a crowd." It was true enough and he seemed to buy the excuse.

"You'll be fine Bella." I hated that I got suckered into going but I was also happy to be able to help him out. I really liked Jasper and he had taken me under his wing since hiring me, showing me everything there was to know about the private school world as well as all the people here. I owed him and at least I could do this... maybe.

…...

"Hey B, you're home." I had literally just closed the apartment door and I was hauling enough groceries to cause me to loose all the feeling in my arms when Angela spoke in an overly happy tone. I gave Angela a confused look as I brought the food to the kitchen counter and set it down with a heavily relieved sigh.

"I told you I just needed to get groceries after school then I'd be home." I had planned on making a late dinner but it had taken longer then expected. That plus the conferences meant it was pretty late, almost 8pm. She had gotten off at 5 and had offered to do the shopping but I wanted her to relax as she'd been working way to much the last couple weeks.

I started heading to my room, where I was fairly certain my cell phone was, when Angela called to me. "Looking for something B?" There was a smugness in her voice that certainly hadn't gone unnoticed by me. I froze in my tracks before turning practically in slow motion towards where she was lying casually on the couch. She smirked at me, then after a moment she revealed my phone that had been resting next to her. I felt my eyes widen and face heat up with the knowledge that I had left my phone out in the living room. Without thinking of how obvious it looked to do it I charged forward, determined to get my phone back ASAP. She jumped up onto the couch and we proceeded to play a game of keep-away like a couple little kids. "Why so desperate for your phone, red?" I ignored her baiting as I tried futilely to grab it from her. Sometimes I really hated how small I was compared to absolutely everyone.

"Angela give it back." I was in no mood for games. I was tired and had missed who knew how many texts from Edward because of rushing this morning.

"Could this sudden need to keep your cell close have something to do with not 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5 but 6 texts from the one and only 'so incredibly beyond cute', Mr. Edward Cullen?" I froze as I starred up at her in shock. He texted me 6 times? She smiled as she took in my expression. "Since when did you two exchange numbers and start texting one-another?"

"I've had his number. His daughter is in my class." She gave me a deeply skeptical look which silently said, 'And you have every parent's personal phone number in your cell phone?'

"So it's purely professional then?" Her smirk made it clear that whatever he'd texted me was certainly not professional.

"Umm, we're friends." Honestly it was the closest thing to the truth. We didn't have a clearly defined relationship so friendship seemed accurate.

"Uh-huh." She looked to the phone and started scrolling through it, probably looking for the first text I'd missed. "So this is what friends text one-another?" She cleared her throat dramatically before speaking. _'Knock Knock?'_." She eyed me and I couldn't fight my blush and wide smile. He loved sending me Knock Knock jokes. In his own words he was determined to impress me with his 'amazing sense of humor' since I'd mocked his joke from Thursday. "Then when you didn't respond with the customary 'Who's there?' Mr. Cullen wrote. _'Giving in already Ms. Swan? How very disappointing. I would expect you to put up a lot more fight than that.'_ He's a very FRIENDLY man isn't he?" She again eyed me with a raised eyebrow as she accented the word friendly with heavy skepticism.

"He's just being playful." I was convincing no-one as even I recognized the not-so-veiled flirtatious words and their potential meaning. My own recognition was illustrated by my deepening blush. She rolled her eyes while still smiling, before continuing to read.

"Then he writes, _'Well if you don't play with me it's no fun at all'_." She shot me narrowed eyes and at this point I was so red I didn't think it could get worse, but I also knew it could. There were still 3 texts to go.

"Umm." Where was that escape plan again?

"Then he writes..." She smirks at the phone before looking up at me with an almost victorious expression.

"What?" I couldn't resist asking. What had he written to get that response from her? I wanted to know but at the same time I really didn't.

"Oh he writes... _'Are you there beautiful?'_... oh yes, he wrote beautiful." She smirked as I lowered my gaze to the ground and fought a loosing battle with the big smile breaking out. He had called me beautiful?...

"He was just being charming." Did I sound pathetic or hopeful?

"Uh huh... and that would be the same reason he wrote the next one?" I looked up at her expectantly, wanting to know what he wrote. "Let's see." She pretended to scroll down the texts and looked casual as she did. "Oh here it is, _'Are you okay? You haven't answered me all day, and I'm worried?'_ Just charming again I suppose?" I shrugged while fighting my smile at the knowledge that he was worried about me.

"Whatever Ms. Denial. The last text only came in about 20 minutes ago."

"Can I have my phone back please?" I reached for it and she handed it over without a fight. I figured this awkward conversation was over but I was wrong.

"Lastly Mr. Cullen wrote..." She started reciting the text from memory before I could read anything. " _'I'm really getting worried Bella. Remember that I do know where you live, so please answer your phone, before I come to you personally.'_ Wow, if his looks and voice are as hot as his texts, you don't stand a chance against him." She laughed and I blushed stupidly.

"Maybe I should call him. I don't want him to worry." She rolled her eyes as I spoke mostly to myself.

"Please rewind to how he knows where we live." My eyes may have bugged out as I remembered that I hadn't disclosed that information to Angela.

"Ummm, he came over on Thursday, the last day of school before the break." I guessed this was a big deal as her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"And you're just now mentioning this because..." She was completely shocked and truthfully I was a little offended by it. I was capable of having friends...

"It was no big deal. Lizzie was with us and he was only here for a few hours."

"WAIT. His daughter was here? What were you doing that required he be here a few hours?"

"I picked up Lizzie from school for him because her mom never showed up and he was a few hours away."

"What?"

"Just like I said." I shrugged and tried to casually back away.

"Oh no you don't." She grabbed my arm. "Explain now, Missy."

I was about to answer her when my phone started ringing. I looked down and it was Edward. I felt my cheeks heat and Angela rolled her eyes but shooed me away, while heading to the kitchen to mess with the groceries. "Hello." I practically ran to my room and closed the door, allowing me to answer before the phone even had a chance to ring a second time.

 _ **"So you ARE alive."**_ I hadn't heard his voice in awhile and I blushed as I realized it was just as perfect as I remembered and I really missed it. It was smooth and strong, making me smile shyly.

"I'm sorry. I left my phone at home today." I felt myself blush deeper, just from his voice full of concern as well as his usual amount of authority.

 _ **"Hmm..."**_ I didn't really know how to respond to that so I waited for him to speak further. _**"Is that the real reason?"**_

"What other reason would there be?" I was sure my face was as confused as I felt. Why else wouldn't I answer his texts?

 _ **"Well you answered the phone on the first ring... that's awfully fast Ms. Swan."**_ I swear I could hear his smirk and it made me lower my head in embarrassment even-though he couldn't see me. _ **"Far faster then you normally respond to my texts."**_ I heard humor in his voice as I tried to hide my blushing face further, not able to stop my ridiculous reactions to him. _ **"AND yet... you didn't answer any of my texts today. One might suspect that you were playing hard to get. Were you hoping I would call you if you made me wait?"**_ Despite being wrong in his assumption I still felt the red creep up my face, ears and neck. If he saw me he would undoubtedly believe he was right.

"I plead the fifth counselor." I didn't know what gave me the courage to flirt back like that but it probably had a lot to do with the fact that I didn't have to look him in the eye. He laughed loudly and easily and I loved the sound with his perfect voice. I imagined that few people got to hear such a light side of him.

 _ **"The fifth?"**_ He was very amused and I knew he was smiling widely. _**"You do know that that means you claim the right not to answer for fear of incriminating yourself, correct?"**_

"Yes."

 _ **"So, that means you ARE guilty."**_

"No, it just means I refuse to answer you." My words came out with a lot more confidence then I felt. This was all so new to me. I was always shy, quiet, and non-confrontational. I had no idea what I was supposed to say to a man in this situation. I was also fairly certain that I'd never flirted before. Was I doing it right?

 _ **"I believe I'll stick with my conclusions regardless Ms. Swan."**_ There was that arrogant, but in a good way, tone of voice he usually had.

"You do that, Mr. Cullen." I accidentally released a very small giggle that immediately had me wanting to hide in a dark hole. Giggling was not attractive.

He laughed but didn't drag it out, and instead changed the subject. He asked me about how the conferences were going and I was touched by how much he actually cared. He asked about how each of my students were progressing, what was my favorite thing to work on individually with my students, and a million other specific things that I wouldn't think anyone would care enough to ask about. He laughed when I confessed how nervous I was about talking to all the parents in such a detailed way. He told me that I was an amazing teacher and that I was worrying for nothing. My shyness came back in the face of how confidently he spoke about his faith in me. He really believed I was an amazing teacher and it filled me with so much pride.

I wanted to know about how things had gone with Tanya over the last week but I didn't want to ruin his upbeat mood. He had taken a vacation last week and had custody of Lizzie for the whole thing so he could take her to Disneyworld. I had learned that through our texts when he sent me a picture of the two of them at the gates. I may have made that his contact picture... no one had to know. Lizzie had told me all about her trip in class today and I relayed her stories to Edward who laughed. They had spent 4 days there and since then she had done nothing but ask to go back. I laughed at his simply exhausted tone as he told me that. I had no idea why he was so surprised. What 5 year old would want to leave the Magic Kingdom?

 _ **"She did miss you though."**_ Edward spoke softly but with the same confidence he always had.

"No she didn't." I spoke with doubt as well as hope. I hoped she missed me as I missed her terribly. The day she'd spent with me at home was so much fun and I'd missed her everyday since. Truthfully I missed them both.

 _ **"Who do you think wanted to send you that picture?"**_ I smiled at that. I missed all of my students last week when I couldn't see them, but Lizzie was certainly the one I missed the most. I never thought I would be capable of having a favorite student but Lizzie seemed to have inherited her father's irresistible charm.

"You?"

He laughed at my quiet question. _**"Lizzie, actually. She said and I quote... 'Can we take a picture for Ms. Swan?' She adores you Bella."**_

"That's because she's a sweetheart that loves everyone." I was positive of this. She was a very loving child. Always smiling and befriending everyone around her. She reminded me a lot of Angela when we were kids.

 _ **"Not like she loves you, trust me. She never stops talking about you."**_

"I know that's not true."

 _ **"Oh really?"**_ There was clear amusement in his voice

"Really. All she ever talks about with me is you." I wasn't lying. She was a very proud 'Daddy's Girl' and was quite vocal about how amazing her father is.

 _ **"Hmm."**_ He sounded contemplative. _**"Interesting."**_ I smiled thinking of the last time he had left a sentence at that. _**"Given that she evidently talks about us equally, I seem to have a rival for Lizzie's affections."**_

"Maybe." I couldn't resist the chance to bait him as I knew he loved being his daughters favorite. He didn't have to admit it out loud, because it was obvious he lived for her adoration.

 _ **"I can't have that. I'm not accustomed to losing Bella."**_ Again I had no doubt that his words were true. I couldn't picture someone with his looks, charm, ferocity, determination, and intelligence ever losing at anything.

"There's a first time for everything." I smiled stupidly. I knew he couldn't see me yet I couldn't seem to stop.

 _ **"I never lose Ms. Swan. I always get what I aim for."**_ I felt myself go red at the obvious innuendo but didn't comment on his husky words. I didn't know what to say now, he was far to good at rendering me both speechless and powerless. After a few moments he broke the silence. _**"Are you still there Bella?"**_

"Yes?" Why did it sound like a question and a whisper?

He laughed warmly and of course seductively. I honestly wondered if he did this to me on purpose, if he was just naturally this way with women, or if I was more hopeless then I thought. _**"You are? You don't exactly sound sure of that."**_

"I'm still here."

 _ **"Good, because I've missed hearing your voice. I would hate for you to go mute on me."**_ I smiled but didn't know how to respond. I really was hopeless. _**"You know what else I've missed?"**_ I already knew what he was going to say but I certainly wasn't going to answer him. He laughed when I didn't respond, obviously understanding my silent thoughts. _**"Your blush."**_ I was right, I knew that was what he was going to say. It was obvious from the first time we met that he found my easy flustering to be quite amusing. _**"How red are you right now I wonder?"**_ Red enough that I would be burying my face into my hands if anyone was in the room with me, not that I would tell him that.

"You'll never know." I was fortunate enough to get that small sentence out without my voice quivering.

 _ **"You should never challenge me Bella. I live to conquer a worthy foe."**_ He was both amused and determined now. Everything about this man screamed confidence and strength and it was impossible not to get pulled in by it.

"It wasn't a challenge, just an observation." He chuckled darkly, clearly interpreting my words in the exact opposite way.

 _ **"You know, I am curious..."**_ I knew he was setting me up for something but I felt unable to turn away regardless.

"What about?"

 _ **"Well, I quite honestly laid myself on the line with you, when I confessed to missing you, specifically your voice and blush."**_ I reddened as he repeated his words from moments ago. _ **"I'm curious about whether or not you've missed me?"**_

"Of course I've missed you." I wasn't going to lie.

 _ **"Really? What specifically?"**_ Why didn't I see that coming? What could I say? Was saying 'Everything' to pathetic or was getting specific worse? _**"Be honest beautiful."**_

"Your smile." I blurted it out in the face of his endearment. I was positive my face could generate a good amount of heat right now as a result of my outburst. There was nothing at all untrue about my words but they seemed so personal. Why did his mention of my voice and blush not seem as intimate as me missing his smile?

 _ **"My smile?"**_ I didn't respond to his amused but excited tone. I wasn't going to repeat myself. I got the words out once but that wouldn't happen again. At least it wouldn't happen again and me remain functional through the embarrassment. _**"Anything else?"**_

I figured it was only fair to name two things like he had but I hadn't recovered from the first confession. I took a deep breath before I whispered the ultimate thing I missed about him. "I miss seeing you with Lizzie." This was truthfully one of the first things I noticed about the man. Yes he was gorgeous, confident, strong, intelligent, and a million other things but above all else he was an incredible father. No matter what else he was or skills he possessed, there was nothing more attractive or amazing than seeing him with his little girl. "You're an amazing dad, Edward."

…...

Our conversation shifted from being so flirtatious after that. Edward relayed some more stories about Florida and I laughed at all the antics Lizzie had pulled on him. _**"I love Lizzie to death but she's exhausting. I just wanted to sleep in a bit before going to the park but NOOO we had to get there as soon as it opened."**_ I laughed loudly at his indignation.

"I'm sorry Edward but I'm with Lizzie on this one. You have to get there early for the character breakfast and to get to your favorite ride first before a line starts to form."

 _ **"It figures you would take her side."**_

"Only because she's right." He sighed exaggeratedly at my easy answer.

 _ **"So... I have some news for you."**_

"Really?"

 _ **"What would you say if I told you that Lizzie can start back in your art class tomorrow?"**_ I froze as I let his words sink in. He got Lizzie back into my class? How had he done that? What did Tanya have to say about it? Was there any backlash? Did he have to compromise with her?

"She can?" Embarrassingly enough my voice trembled a bit. I felt tears well up in my eyes and despite feeling like a complete idiot over crying about such a thing, I couldn't help smiling through the tears and small sniffles that broke through.

 _ **"She can."**_ His words were so soft now and I got the feeling he knew I was crying but didn't want to call attention to it.

"How?" My voice was not recovering, in fact I was pretty sure I sniffled louder.

 _ **"I told you I would get her back in your class so I did. Don't worry about anything else beautiful."**_ I knew he called me that to make me smile and of course it worked, though I may have let out one more small weep as I did.

"Okay." I wiped my eyes, still feeling pathetic for crying over such a thing. "Why didn't she say anything to me today?" I managed to recover my voice a bit as I smiled, thinking of Lizzie in my class again.

 _ **"Probably because she doesn't know yet."**_ He was smiling I could feel it in his tone.

"She doesn't know?"

 _ **"I was thinking you could tell her in class tomorrow."**_ Embarrassingly another small sniffle came out of me. He wanted me to tell her? Something about that seemed very telling. Edward was a controlling man, and that was never more clear then when it came to Lizzie. He loved her so much and as a result, he felt a need to control anything pertaining to her. Despite this, he was releasing that control to me, however minutely, he still was. It spoke volumes and it put a bigger smile on my face.

"You want me to tell her?"

 _ **"Of course."**_ The silent question of 'why do you want me to tell her' lingered between us for a few moments. **_"I know how much that class means to the both of you. It's yours, Lizzie's and yours."_** He was firm but sad. _ **"I almost ruined that and I want to make it right... for both of you."**_

"Edward..." I wanted to object and tell him it wasn't his fault as I could tell he still blamed himself for Tanya pulling Lizzie from her art. The class might be a small thing in the grand scheme of things but to him it was monumental. He felt he'd let her down and maybe me too. He truly was a remarkable man.

 _ **"Bella..."**_ He cut me off softly before he took a breath and then started speaking again with almost his normal amount of confidence. **_"It would mean a lot to me if YOU told her."_**

"Why?" I couldn't help asking.

 _ **"Because I trust you."**_

 _ **END NOTES:**_

 _ **-PLEASE REVIEW**_

 **~~CAST YOUR VOTE~~**

 **-I'm currently working on ideas for the chapter with Bella and Edward's first date. Should it be told from Bella's POV or Edward's? Let me know. :-) So far I think people would want it from Bella's perspective so that's where I'm leaning...**

 _ **-Edward and Bella have proceeded with a relationship of some sort now. What does the future hold?**_

 _ **-Bella is starting to learn how to flirt back with Edward a bit, at least when she doesn't have to look directly at his perfect face. LOL. It's progress... sort of. Who can blame her for a little incoherence?**_

 _ **-Anyone getting mad at the slow burn relationship remember this is a story about relationship development. It's all about the journey not the destination. ;-) ;-) I have no idea how long this story will be as I just go where the ideas take me. Have patience and enjoy the magic. **Wink Wink****_

 _ **-Edward got Lizzie back in the class. I wonder how he did that?**_

 _ **-It takes a lot for Edward to trust much of anyone when it comes to Lizzie, but Bella of course makes the cut. :-) How could she not?**_


	10. Actions speak louder than words

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes:_

 *****I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS, HANUKAH, KWANZA, FESTIVUS, etc... LOL**

 *****Sorry again about delay in updates. Work is exhausting as is being pregnant and dealing with two children home all day long causing mayhem. lol**

 *****EPOV. A lot of stuff for Edward to deal with in this chapter. He is certainly a busy man.**

 *****This chapter will start a bit before the last one, essentially before Edward tells Bella Lizzie is back in her class. I'm rewinding a bit so everyone can see how he did it. :-)**

 *****I will not go over their phone call again as I don't think it's necessary to hear again from his POV.**

 *****This chapter is a bit long and will have a few small time skips as I needed to get through a couple smaller scenes before getting to the next BPOV chapter which will be a GOOD ONE!**

 *****Enjoy and REMEMBER I live for reviews so leave them all you want. I always reply to every one I can. :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)**

 *****NOTE: LOTS OF YOU seem to be mad at Angela for reading Bella's texts last chapter. Lol. I love how loyal you all are to my Bella character. :-) Remember that they are best friends and practically sisters so torturing each-other is typical. Plus with Edward M.I.A. in the chapter I had to have SOMEONE make Bella blush. Lol**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

 _ **CHAPTER #10: Actions speak louder than words**_

 _ **EPOV**_

 _ **MONDAY (Same morning as Chapter #9...)**_

"Mr. Cullen, are you sure about all of this?" I didn't know if I wanted to bang my own head into a wall or his at the moment. We had been going over all of this for the last 2 hours and he had asked this question at least ten times during the course of our meeting. On top of the 'face to face' meeting I had also prearranged all of this before and even during my vacation last week, doing most of it when Lizzie was sleeping.

"Yes. I can assure you I am quite certain." Jenks gave me a firm nod while keeping his eyes on all the papers in front of him. I understood and could even appreciate his concerns as he was the top family attorney at our firm and he certainly knew his job well. Emotionally speaking, family law is considered one of the ugliest as it dealt with people that used to love one another but now, more often than not, hated the other with a passion. "Is it all possible?" I was very clear with what I wanted in the new custody arrangement but I was a little worried that it wouldn't be feasible... at least right away.

"Possible... yes, but arbitration would be a better solution, given the singular concern of the art class." I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw at that remark. Technically meeting with a judge and arguing like children in front of their parents, about how the other child was 'wrong and mean' would be a faster solution... I sighed thinking of how much that would piss me off... The problem with arbitrition was that it was, at best, a quick fix. It wouldn't get the root issue solved. Yes my immediate concern was the art class but it wasn't my deepest one. I was sure a judge would side with me on the class but there was more to it than that. I didn't want this same issue to pop up again and again and again. I wanted what was best for Lizzie and her parents constantly battling it out in court certainly wasn't in her best interests. "I need a long term solution not a band-aid." I spoke coolly and he nodded again without responding further about any 'doubts'.

…...

"You do realize your ex-wife will fight this, correct?" I had just signed more forms for him as he was getting everything together to submit my requests to a judge.

"Yes." I had to roll my eyes at his question. Of course Tanya would fight me. I'm not an idiot.

"You also realize that it will get very ugly, very fast." It wasn't really a question as Tanya and I had been through all of this before, with Jenks there as well. He was technically my divorce attorney though I wrote up everything myself, with his help. I was to worried that something would be bypassed and I'm far to controlling to trust him with the task alone, no matter how good he was. I trusted no one when it came to Lizzie... well very few people anyway.

"I'm aware." That was probably not entirely true as Tanya could be vindictively clever when confronted. That was why I was drawing everything together now before serving her with ANYTHING. It would likely take a couple weeks to put everything in motion let alone get anything resolved, but in the meantime I did need to make one immediate change to the custody agreement. That change, namely education and extra-curricular activities, was the sole focus of this meeting. If I was willing to play all my cards I could win the small fight easily, just by showing Tanya's negligence, but that wasn't enough anymore.

I had put so much work into staying civil with my ex-wife, telling myself it was for Lizzie's sake, that I had forgotten that I NEED to fight Tanya. She practically ignored Lizzie and always put herself above our daughter. I know she loves Lizzie but I also know that she doesn't value her the way she deserves nor does she make Lizzie her highest priority. That on top of countless disappointments, including canceling Lizzie's beloved class for HER own convenience... and I was DONE with it... all of it. I was going to fight Tanya again, harder then ever and for a lot more then I already had. I was under no illusion that this was going to be easy because I already knew it would be horrible.

Because of what I was fighting to get from Tanya in the end, I had to plan everything carefully and as of now keep it all close to the vest. That was why I was using other methods to get what I want right now involving Lizzie's art class. When it came to child custody, courts always sided with the idea of keeping a family 'whole' above all else. That meant they favored keeping both parents in a child's life equally even if one parent somewhat lacks. It takes a lot of evidence, proof, and patience to prove one parent over another is the best thing in the end. I knew this and so did Jenks which is why he wanted to use every method at our disposal.

"Have you considered using..." Jenks looked through some of Lizzie's school paperwork before he continued."...Ms. Swan?" I tensed as he brought up Bella casually.

"No." I spoke firmly but he clearly interpreted my refusal to use her as me admitting to the idea not occurring to me. Again he seemed to misjudge what I knew of family law.

"The easiest route other then the evidence you've already gathered about Tanya's negligence is testimony from a professional that spends time with your daughter." I frowned while clenching my jaw. I was more then a little aware of this fact but that didn't change my answer. "Elizabeth's teacher... Ms. Isabella Swan, would be a prime candidate for such a testimony as she is both her teacher and her art instructor." Again I already knew this. Since Bella is Lizzie's teacher, a statement from her would go a long way in court.

"My answer is no." I kept my tone level as I didn't want to take my anger on the subject out on Jenks. I had to remind myself that he was just doing his job, pointing out all my options. To me this wasn't an option though. I absolutely would NOT do that, I couldn't. Even if Bella and I didn't have a budding relationship that would make such a thing 'sketchy'... ethically speaking, I still wouldn't proceed like that. I would still see Bella as a friend, both mine and Lizzie's, and I wouldn't want to put her in a position of the court using her statements to choose a parent for Lizzie. No matter how small a scale, that is essentially what the court would be deciding upon using Bella's statement... me or Tanya. It would be wrong to put Bella in that position. She loved Lizzie as Lizzie loved her, and I knew that connection was important to my little girl, to both of them in fact. I wanted to keep that precious bond of theirs far away from the ugliness that was Tanya and I's divorce and custody battle. I didn't want Bella's fingerprints on something like that. It just felt wrong.

He looked like he was going to object but something in my face made him drop the subject. Thank God for that. I glanced down at my phone and frowned when I saw that Bella still hadn't text me back. I had sent her two texts today and I still hadn't gotten a response. She normally replied within minutes, which of course gave me a lot of ammo to use against her about 'being eager to hear from me'. Despite all of our recent interactions being via text I swear I could feel her blush through her responses to my comments.

Jenks cleared his throat uncomfortably and I was sure he sensed my slight aggression over the topic of Bella. I snapped back to the subject at hand when I replied. "What other options do you propose?"...

…...

Unfortunately my refusal to use the negligence, at least for now as I was saving that for the near future, or Bella left me with limited options involving getting my way with Lizzie's schooling. There was using underhanded methods such as a counselor to decide how much it had 'harmed' Lizzie emotionally to have the class taken from her but that seemed drastically manipulative, and not just of Tanya but Lizzie as well. Jenks had suggested this option carefully, probably sensing I wouldn't go for it, which I didn't. This left him with his last proposed option.

"Physical custody is currently joint between Tanya and yourself, with you receiving a bit more than 50% of the time with Lizzie, due to being the 'primary care' parent." I nodded as I followed along with what he was saying. "Legal custody however is completely joint between you and your ex-wife..." Legal custody was a completely different thing to physical custody. Like most cases of divorced parents with children, Tanya and I shared the rights of making legal decisions evenly. It was a very difficult thing to be awarded the right to sole legal custody. In order to get it one had to prove that their decisions were better for the child in **EVERY** way. I wasn't worried that Tanya could try to turn this type of fight around on me but I was worried about how ugly the battle could get.

Unlike physical custody where there's more than just sole and joint. There were many facets of joint, with it having lots of variations. Legal custody however is usually a case of all or nothing. Each parent has 50% of the say or they have none with the other granted 100%. Currently we share in all the decisions but it's become clear that is no longer an acceptable option. I didn't want to show my hand involving how much custody I was going to fight for, but for now I needed sole rights to make educational choices.

Surprisingly enough Jenks felt I had a very strong case to get this at least temporarily, but that the fight would get bad between Tanya and me. He was currently filing for 'temporary' sole legal custody, with regards to education. He was confident I would be granted it due to being the primary care parent as well as all the blatant proof that I was currently the only parent that even attended her school events, from both preschool and kindergarten. He felt he could easily sway a judge to agree that it isn't right or fair for me to have all the responsibility with legal decisions until the rare occasion that it suddenly 'inconvenienced' Tanya to which she could then step in and do what SHE pleased. Just like she had with the class. The problem with getting the temporary custody was if the rights were revoked after Tanya and I solve the issue in or out of court. I wouldn't be able to handle the class being taken from Lizzie twice. Despite this small but real concern I had to try anyway and for Lizzie I WOULD win.

…...

"Eddie!" I sighed as I answered my sisters phone call. Jenks and I had FINALLY finished and he was rushing the paperwork to a judge to see if I could be granted temporary legal custody until a specified court date. I had answered my phone without looking, hoping it was Bella but instead I got my crazy sister.

"You know I hate that name Alice." I rolled my eyes as she skated right past my hatred of her nickname for me, and started talking about everything going on in our lives. She was very excited about med school and was 'super ready' to be starting her lifelong dream. I laughed at her energy, again thinking of how my father told me she aged him quite quickly.

"So what time are you picking me up this weekend?"

"Pardon?" I frowned at the phone. My erratic sister tended to start conversations like we were already in the middle of it or like she already knew part of what was going to be said. It was humorous at times but frustrating at others.

"For your firms fundraiser." She spoke in a 'duh' tone and I groaned. I HATED all the firms different fundraisers but as a board member I was required to attend them. I had blocked it out due to everything else going on in my life, though I knew it was coming up.

"Honestly I had completely forgotten about it." She laughed, not at all surprised. I had taken her as my guest the last 2 years and we had made plans a couple months ago to go together again. She loved going to these sort of events as much as I hated to so we balanced each-other out. I was the calm one while she was far more 'people friendly' than me.

"Do you still need a gorgeous girl on your arm?" She asked cutely and I laughed.

"You know I do." I thought of Bella and truthfully the idea of taking her to a black tie event and seeing her in something so elegant was beyond alluring but at the same time the event would be incredibly dull and I wanted something better than that with her.

"So...?"

"So?"

"Uggg. You never listen. What time are you picking me up?" I rolled my eyes and pulled up my event calendar to check times. It was Tanya's weekend with Lizzie due to me getting her the whole prior week for vacation. The only plus of that was that I didn't have to arrange overnight childcare for my daughter as these events usually ran late. We decided on a time and I would pick her up at her place on Saturday.

…...

 **TUESDAY**

I starred at my computer, having received yet another email from Tanya needing to 'reschedule' our parent teacher conference time. I had already rescheduled with Bella twice to ensure Tanya could be there and each time Bella had complied without any complaint but I knew she had to move a lot of things around to do it. I had explained that Tanya had scheduling conflicts and Bella was eager to help so that she could attend. As much as I loved Bella's kindness I was getting more and more frustrated with Tanya. Asking this of Bella three times when I knew how stressed she was with all of the meetings left me feeling like I was abusing our relationship and all because of Tanya, which pissed me off. It was one more aspect of my life that Tanya was affecting. I sent Tanya a response that I would take care of it then forwarded everything to Jenks. The more information I had the better it would be when this all came to light...

…...

I checked the time a little while later and it was close enough to the time I needed to leave so I could pick up Lizzie from her art class... her first one back. I smiled thinking of the conversation I'd had with Bella yesterday when I told her Lizzie could return to her class. She sounded more excited then I imagined Lizzie was. She had tried to hide her tears when I told her over the phone but I heard them loud and clear. It was absolutely incredible to me that she cared so much for my baby girl, but she clearly did. It was never more obvious that Bella was born to be a teacher then when I observed how much she cared for her students. It wasn't just a job or even a career for her, it was a calling. From the first time I met her it was quite clear that she was an amazing woman and I couldn't believe that I had almost ignored everything about her that left me in awe for such a stupid reason.

After her big age reveal I had allowed a simple number to blind me to what I already knew of her, the REAL her. Soft, honest, smart, insightful, patient, beautiful, so very kind, and just plain perfect. THAT was who she was not the number 20. I wouldn't make the mistake of looking at her age alone ever again. She was much more than any number.

As I drove to the school I received a call from Jenks saying that my request to the judge had been granted. I couldn't stop the smile on my face that caused. He would be making sure Tanya received all the required information involving an informal hearing in a few weeks to 'officially' decide who would get their way on this issue. It WOULD be me, that much I knew for certain. No matter what I had to do I would win this, Lizzie deserved it. I was more than a little relieved that I wouldn't have to deal with Tanya directly with this though, at least until Monday when she found out. I've had enough of her lately to last me a lifetime.

I was about 20 minutes early so I stood back and watched as Bella worked with all her students. They were drawing today and I couldn't take my eyes off of Lizzie and the big smile she had on her face as she followed Bella's instructions. I also noticed that every-time Bella made her rounds among the students she always patted Lizzie's back or leaned down to talk to her while smiling happily. Lizzie actually pulled her focus from her drawing each time too, giving Bella her complete attention. Lizzie was usually very focused on her art, to the point of tuning out most everything else, but with Bella she was always able to pull away.

There it was... that bond I'd witnessed from the day I'd first met Bella. She had a way with Lizzie and it was something that was all them. I smiled as I watched Bella help the students begin to tidy up. Lizzie eagerly jumped up to show Bella her completed drawing and Bella happily hugged her and listened proudly as Lizzie explained everything on the paper.

To say that Lizzie was happy to be back would be putting it mildly. I could feel the happiness from here, as just an observer. I saw a little boy with jet black hair follow Bella around as eagerly as Lizzie and I watched as he repeatedly got Bella's attention and said something that made her turn dark red. Ahh, this had to be the infamous Henry that Lizzie told me about. I couldn't resist smiling when I saw how both charmed and uncomfortable Bella was by his attentions. He was a man after my own heart and I had to chuckle silently at his persistence. Clearly I wasn't the only male to notice the beauty that was Ms. Isabella Swan...

…...

"DADDY!" Lizzie eventually saw me at the door and ran full speed for me. I laughed as I picked her up. I hadn't seen her in a couple days, since she was with her mother for the weekend after vacation, so I just held her tightly. She held up her 'self portrait' that Bella had all the students work on and I had to admit my favorite part of the drawing was the big smile on her face. It matched her actual smile perfectly and I couldn't deny how much I'd missed it. I was the first parent there, for once, so I was obliged to sit back with Lizzie as Bella directed her other students. I suppose I could leave as both Lizzie and I were hungry but where would the fun be in that?...

Instead I waited patiently and chatted with Lizzie while Bella helped all her students pack up their bags and clear their work areas. There were so many 5 year-olds that I was surprised Bella was able to reign them all in, but she managed. There was one other teacher there that I'd seen before though Bella was clearly doing most of the work. The woman helped Bella reign in the kids which I imagined was the only way to handle 30 kindergartners at once. Most of the parents showed up at around the same time and despite the rush of activity with all the students and parents talking over one another Bella handled the chaos flawlessly, making sure to talk to each parent and hug every student good-bye. I smiled at the affection Bella held for each student, as it was so classically her.

…...

"So that was the famous Henry, was it?" He was the last student in the room besides my Lizzie and my eyes followed the little boy as he left with his father through the door. He had turned last minute before they'd exited to wave at Bella and blow her a kiss. Her eyes went to me as soon as he did it and when she saw my smile I figured she knew I saw his little gesture. She had not so discreetly averted her eyes from me after that, but as usual I saw her blush anyway.

"Uh-huh, that's Henry." I smiled at her casual tone attempting to avoid the topic. Like THAT was going to happen. Did she not know me at all?

"He certainly is quite the ladies man." She was picking up all the art supplies as I spoke from off to the side.

"You would know..." I heard her mumble softly to herself and I couldn't help laughing hard at her remark, knowing she hadn't meant for me to hear it. Sure enough she looked up at me in mortification when she realized I HAD in fact heard her whisper.

"Indeed I would." I winked at her and she pinked before smiling in spite of herself. I had hoped to talk to her a little longer but I knew she had more meetings to prepare for so Lizzie and I took our leave... not before Lizzie gave Bella a huge hug that Bella returned just as eagerly. I gave Bella one last wink before leaving with my little girl, happy to have fixed what her mother had tried to break, and I didn't just mean the class...

 **THURSDAY**

Finally the day of the parent teacher conference came. I had taken Lizzie to my parents house so that Tanya and I could focus on this meeting alone. Of course thanks to Tanya's schedule we had an early appointment, right between two other parents. This meant I would have ZERO extra time with Bella as I knew from Bella herself that the student after me was having some difficulties and she wanted extra time with the parents to discuss some new ideas to help him out. I was in the parking lot about fifteen minutes early when I got a phone call from Tanya. I was expecting her to tell me she was almost here but instead I got yet ANOTHER excuse... She wouldn't be coming after all. This time it was a 'personal' issue instead of a professional one but I still resented the last minute cancellation. I asked for elaboration on what the problem was but of course she wouldn't tell me as it 'wasn't my business'.

I had to count to ten mentally 3 times and remind myself of a lot of logical, practical, and gentlemanly things before I screamed at the top of my lungs. I had rearranged my ENTIRE schedule to accommodate her changes, as had Bella. Three times we had done that, all so Tanya could come, and for what? I really did want to give Tanya a chance to change, to show that she could put Lizzie first but yet again I was left in the cold and Lizzie was again neither first, second, or third priority to her own mother.

"It's fine Tanya. I'll get the progress report and email it to you." I didn't wait for a response before I hung up. I had taken a lot of steps towards a new custody agreement for my daughter and I knew it was for the best yet the reality was beginning to really sink in. Some big changes were coming and while they would inevitably benefit me, Lizzie would not be so lucky. They always say that children lose out the most in divorce and custody battles, and that was growing clearer and clearer by the day. Developmentally, logically, and even long term emotionally everything I was doing was for the best. Short term however I couldn't deny that I would be taking Lizzie from her mother at least on some level and that would leave marks on my daughter. No matter how poor of a parent Tanya was she was still the only mother Lizzie had and as much as I wanted her to have a mom that was always around for her the harsh reality of everything was proving that was never going to happen. Tanya would continue her neglectful ways and to invariably 'dig her own grave', as it were. I didn't feel victorious or vindicated by this in any way. I didn't feel smug and I sure as hell didn't feel happy. All I could think about was Lizzie and how she would be the ultimate one of us that lost...

…...

I had waited patiently outside the classroom for the last parents to finish with Bella and I had loved seeing her smile and talk easily with them. Clearly everything was going well with their child and they seemed so happy with everything she gave them. She shook hands with both of them before they turned to leave and I stepped aside so the couple could leave. Bella hadn't noticed me yet as she had immediately turned away from the couple to put away their file and was opening up a new one... Lizzie's.

"Knock Knock." She turned when she heard my voice and offered me that bright smile I loved so much.

"Who's there?" I smirked as I walked into the room slowly while never taking my eyes off her.

"Tank." She looked puzzled but responded quickly as I got closer to her.

"Tank who?" I stopped right in front of her and gave her my best smile as she blushed red in response.

"You're very welcome." I spoke the sentence softly knowing it always made her blush when I took that tone. She gave a laugh while shaking her head, but of course still blushed. It wasn't the best joke I'd come up with but it was clever enough to get THAT color in her cheeks I adored so it was worth it.

"Hi, Edward." I smirked at her before stepping just a little bit closer to her, an undeniably intimate distance. I hadn't really thought about how I would greet her now given the unclear change in our relationship, and the fact that this was the first time we have ever actually been ALONE. She lowered her face and I was about to grab her chin to make her look at me when I saw her nervously look to the door. I stiffened realizing she expected my ex-wife to be here.

"Tanya wont be coming." The elation I'd felt from seeing Bella was now sullied as I remembered my conversation a few minutes ago. Just another in a long list of reminders that Tanya was not the mother my Lizzie deserved.

Bella looked at me in confusion and was about to speak, most likely to ask why Tanya couldn't be here but seemed to change her mind when she looked at my face. Instead she stepped closer to me and to my intense surprise she leaned up and hugged me. I was stunned for a moment but recovered fast enough not to waste the chance to hold Bella again. Something I had only experienced once and missed greatly. I hugged her back and she wrapped her arms kindly around my neck as I clutched her waist. "I'm sorry Edward." She spoke softly and I closed my eyes briefly at her apology. I was sorry to, all of this was going to fall on my little girl and she didn't deserve that. Bella knew I was going to do something involving custody of Lizzie. Despite not having told her in so many words I was sure she knew, yet she seemed to silently understand that now wasn't the time to discuss it all. She was so intuitive and patient that I wasn't even surprised by how well she was taking everything. Those traits were just a few of the ones that made her such a great teacher and that would also make her a wonderful mother someday.

She pulled away from our embrace after just a moment and gave me a small smile which I returned. She didn't ask for elaboration as I knew she wouldn't. She was beginning to understand the problems between Tanya, Lizzie and I and didn't want to add to them.

She changed the subject to Lizzie as we sat down and she pulled out everything. I was grateful for the distraction and was able to smile as we spoke about my favorite thing in the world, Lizzie. Bella started with math and talked all about how much of a whiz Lizzie was with numbers. This was something she got from her mother who was brilliant with everything related to numbers. After the math scores Bella showed me Lizzie's progress with handwriting and it was very obvious that she was getting noticeably better almost by the day. I smiled knowing that Lizzie was improving so much. Apparently Lizzie's new struggle in class was phonics. "She's excellent at memorization but doesn't seem to have much interest in reading." I frowned at that, not knowing what that meant exactly. I read to her all the time and she always gave me her complete attention.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think she has the patience for vocabulary." Bella smiled to herself and turned just a little pink as she pulled out some assignments that she had done with Lizzie. "See in this assignment Lizzie was supposed to read the words as I pointed to them but instead she started reciting a story that she came up with." I reached for the sheet but Bella seemed hesitant to hand it to me at first. I watched her inner struggle as she bit her lower lip but finally handed it to me while hiding her bright red face from view. I had to admit my curiosity was peaked at this point. I read the sheet that Bella handed me and I saw that instead of Bella checking off each word as Lizzie said it, Bella instead wrote below the line of required words what Lizzie actually recited which was a story about going to the zoo with me and... Bella. I smirked before I looked up at Bella who was smiling to herself while continuing to keep her eyes on anything that wasn't me.

"What do you recommend Ms. Swan?" I kept my smile in place as Bella's red face met mine. I winked at her as my way of letting her know that we WOULD be coming back to this fun subject later but for now Lizzie had my focus. Bella nodded in silent understanding while clearing her throat and pulling out some more forms from her desk. She had a small packet with a list of about 100 words that Lizzie needed to have memorized before the end of the year. She recommended I turn them into flashcards and quiz Lizzie every now and then. She also said to keep up with what I'd been doing involving practicing writing with Lizzie, but starting to use these words to help her really get to know them.

I took everything that Bella gave and the last thing she had was Lizzie's social behavior information. "Lizzie is such a sweet and friendly girl and absolutely loves to help others." She smiled proudly as she spoke on this subject which of course made me smile. "The little girl that sits next to her really struggles with math and Lizzie is always trying to help her. It's actually really sweet and adorable." I smiled at that, glad that Lizzie was making friends. Bella handed me a copy of the behavior chart that was sent home with Lizzie daily explaining how well she did for the day. The grading was done in 2 parts. The students were graded with a color to represent overall behavior and a number (1-5) to represent their participation level. The behavior chart had green as the best with red being bad enough to need a call home. I was shamelessly smug when I saw that Lizzie was green or close to it just about everyday as well as a 4 or 5. I only ever saw these things on a daily grading scale that Bella sent home with the students everyday. I had no idea that Bella kept a detailed record of them, even writing notes by day for anything significant that happened to Lizzie that could have had an effect on her behavior for the day.

"She seems to be doing very well." I smiled as I looked at the overall results by week.

"She is, very well." Bella was biting her lip again and I frowned when I saw that she seemed to hesitate a bit.

"What is it Bella?" Her eyes met mine and instead of speaking she pointed to the days, specifically pointing out the number grade and the day of the week. At first I had no idea what she was trying to tell me until it finally clicked, just as Bella started speaking again.

"Ummm, Lizzie is always well behaved but some days she doesn't seem as interested in participating as others. Sure enough there were quite a few days where she was only a 2 while still keeping a good color grade. The thing Bella wasn't saying out loud was that all those days were days that she would be going home to Tanya, not me. I could read between the lines. Lizzie wasn't participating because she had no one to share her day with as most likely Tanya wasn't asking about it when she picked her up. Bella knew Lizzie's pick up schedule and had clearly figured this out as well.

I thought about what Jenks had said about what Bella's testimony would mean in court and even-though I would not do that, this information shouldn't be ignored either. After we were done going over everything Bella offered to make a copy of everything for Tanya and I agreed. Just as Bella was about to leave for the copy room with the originals I stopped her by lightly grabbing her arm. She looked up at me in question and I asked for a couple copies instead of just 1. She seemed curious but let it go and agreed to make me a few copies of everything. She returned to the classroom after a few minutes with everything, she even gave each set to me in a fresh folder so that they were organized.

I glanced to the door and saw that the next set of parents weren't here yet so I seized the opportunity to have a few more moments alone with Bella. I gently pulled her close to me before leaning down to give her a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank-you Bella." She turned just a little pink before nodding and telling me 'You're welcome'. I smiled as I let her go, then I left with all the information she'd given me.

 **END NOTES (PLEASE READ):**

 _ **-PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**_

 _ **-I hope the legal stuff wasn't to dull but I know everyone's been wondering how Tanya gets away with what she does and why Edward has tolerated it as much as he has. Again a lot of this is based on real life for me. All of this is much more typical than anyone may realize. One parent is at best 'uninterested' in the day to day trials of parenting and allows the other to do ALL the work until it inconveniences them then BAM, suddenly they seem to care. Courts DO always try to keep a family as united as possible so it's a grueling process to get sole, primary, and dominate custody of a child. I really wanted this in the story as it's so unbelievably common. I understand why courts do this as no one wants a child to 'loose' a parent but we can all see how it sucks for someone in Edward and Lizzie's shoes...**_

 _ **-I wanted to get to Thursday but HAD to put in a little bit of the Tuesday class, and of course some Henry as he seems to have a little bit of a following with my fans. Lol**_

 _ **-The phonics thing is actually based on my daughter. She does this to her teacher when quizzed on vocab. She instead makes up a story and tells it instead of reading the words. The stories are always hilarious too. Lol. She's my little Bard.**_

 _ **-Another Knock Knock joke. LOL. They are fun and I'm trying to find as clever of ones as I can while still keeping them little kid level.**_

 _ **-Yes I know Edward hasn't asked Bella out yet but he's a bit distracted with personal issues. I didn't want it cheapened in any way. Bella really does mean a lot to Edward and officially starting a relationship with her should be when he's not under so much stress. Trust me, it is coming... SOON. I PROMISE you WILL NOT be disappointed. :-) :-)**_

 _ **-Sorry for the overall lack of excitement this chapter. I wanted everyone to get a feel for what's in Edward's world right now. Poor guy has a lot on his plate but of course always makes Lizzie his #1 priority.**_

 _ **DADDYward for the WIN.**_


	11. An Appealing Offer

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes:_

 *****Back to Bella this chapter**

 *****Last chapter had a lot of heavy stuff so this chapter will be all about the fun. :-)**

 *****I wrote this whole chapter while fighting a very annoying cold, so hopefully everything makes sense.**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

 _ **CHAPTER #11: An Appealing Offer**_

 _ **BPOV**_

"Angela?" I had heard the apartment door open but Angela was scheduled to work tonight so I wasn't expecting her to be home. She never got Saturday nights off due to be the newest nurse at the hospital. "What are you doing home?" I really hoped my voice sounded more casual then I felt right now. I was speaking to her from inside my closed room where I was getting ready for tonight. I had specifically not told Angela about what I was doing tonight because I didn't want the third degree I knew she would give me. With any luck she was just stopping at home for a change of clothes or something.

"I live here you weirdo." Her voice was getting closer so I knew she was going to come into my room to talk to me as her room was in the opposite direction. I closed my eyes in anticipation just before the door opened and she saw me. I turned to her from my bedroom mirror where I had been working on my hair. Her eyes were wide as she looked me up and down a few times while her lips opened and closed like a fish. "B, what are you wearing?" I looked down at my black evening gown and blushed scarlet. It was a modest but beautiful gown that hugged my body tightly while still looking elegantly soft. It was a wrap style dress so it flowed comfortably, much like my usual sun dresses and the waistline was hugged by a large golden belt that matched my peep toed wedge shoes. I had also accessorized with a gold necklace that had just one simple round foe-diamond hanging from the center. I had curled my hair and was currently tying it up so that my neck was fully exposed in my attempt to try and look as 'adult' as possible.

"I'm going to a school fundraiser tonight..." I felt my skin continuing to heat up as she looked me over. She stepped forward and gestured for me to spin around. I sighed but obeyed.

"You look beautiful Bella but how formal is this party?"

"H...He just said it's formal... so I went with this. I figured black is always a safe bet right?" I normally preferred color in my dresses. Colored and patterned but that was for more casual wear. Formal meant solid colors and black was always a good color. "Does it look okay?" I was suddenly worried I didn't look right.

"He?" She ignored my questions and went with her own. I looked up and she was smirking at my discomfort with a great amount of joy.

"We're just friends." I blurted it out before she could comment further and she smiled devilishly.

"You are not dressed for a 'just friends' outing. You look H-O-T, HOT." I blushed and smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks Ang." She nodded before gesturing for me to sit back down so she could finish my hair. I had been trying to put it all up in an elaborate bun but she seemed to want tendrils of hair to come out of it. I bit my lip as I waited for the third degree. "You have such beautiful hair B, you shouldn't hide it all." I smiled at her casual comment. She was very good at always making me feel pretty. I knew she did it due to me having always felt out of place among my peers. She was always acting like both a best friend and a big sister. I supposed in every way that mattered she was both so it made sense.

"Thanks." I was so nervous about tonight. I had never really gone to something so formal before and I was at a complete loss of how to behave. What do I talk about? Should I just smile and nod at what everyone else says?

"Why haven't I heard about this fundraiser until now?" She gave me a pointed look in the mirror and I shrugged softly. "Hmm..." She continued to glare at me so I gave her a small innocent smile, hoping she wasn't mad at me. She rolled her eyes but continued with my hair.

"I'm sorry Angela. I didn't want to keep it from you..."

"But..." She was pretending to be annoyed but she was smirking.

"I was afraid you'd tell mom and she would blow this out of proportion." I remembered the conversation I'd had with my parents in which I mentioned Jasper and how despite me avidly denying having any interest in him, my mother didn't seem to hear me.

"I wouldn't tell her if you didn't want me to B." She narrowed her eyes at me and I laughed. While it was true that she willingly shared a lot with my mom, she never did if I expressly told her not to.

"You're right. Again, I'm sorry Ang."

"Hmm..." I watched her through the mirror as she pondered my apology.

"What?"

"I don't know if I can so easily accept your apology." I starred at her in shock. Angela never held grudges, she was to much of a free spirit for that.

"I really am sorry."

"How sorry?" She smiled at me while wagging her eyebrows suggestively, leaving me puzzled.

"Umm..."

"Sorry enough to say... let me plan your ENTIRE 21st birthday?" I blinked into the mirror as she held my hair while waiting silently for my agreement.

"Angela... I'm not sure..." she cut me off by shaking her head.

"I would never plan anything that I knew you would hate Bella. I just want to have fun with my best friend on her most important birthday." Her eyes were pleading and despite knowing I was being baited into agreeing with this I felt myself giving in. Originally we were going to do what we always did for our birthdays together. We would go out to breakfast together, then lunch, a movie and dinner, followed by home for birthday cake. It wasn't much but considering that we'd been doing it since I was 12 it was a pretty big thing for me. As we got older, especially with Angela being a few years older than me, we occasionally had a hard time making time for each-other. However no matter what else we had going on we ALWAYS made time for each-other on our birthdays.

"Is it really that important to you?" She nodded eagerly and I sighed before nodding in agreement. She immediately squealed and gave me a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I promise you wont regret this." I somehow doubted that but I wasn't going to say it. She would probably plan something that I honestly wouldn't care for but I knew she had the best of intentions, so for her I could stick it out.

"Do you promise not to do anything to crazy?" She looked at me through the mirror as she finished my hair, gave me an innocent smile, then a wink and left the room without a word. I got the feeling I was going to regret this...

…...

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. I was sitting in my room when I heard the knock. I was about to head for the door when I heard Angela's door slam into the wall, making me jump in surprise before noticing her make a be-line for the front door. "Angela..." I whisper yelled as I followed as fast as I could in my shoes and gown. She rested her hand on the door knob before looking at me with a smirk.

"I just want to meet your date."

"We're just friends." I mumbled uselessly as she rolled her eyes and opened the door. I didn't get the chance to see him first as Angela took up most of the doorway.

"Good evening. Is Bella here?" I shoved past Angela as gracefully as I could and smiled at Jasper kindly.

"Hi. I'm all ready to go." He smiled and was about to speak but Angela interrupted.

"Oh no, please come in for a couple minutes." Angela shoved me aside gently while opening the door widely for Jasper to walk in. He entered easily with his usual easygoing smile.

"You must be the mysterious Edward Cullen." Jasper seemed puzzled before I stepped in, red blush firmly in place.

"Angela this is Jasper Whitlock, the principal at my school. Jasper, this is my best friend Angela."

Now it was Angela's turn to look puzzled. I felt my face heat up under her gaze. I couldn't believe she actually thought I had a date with Edward... _If only that were the case_... My heart fluttered at the sheer idea. They shook hands and Jasper seemed unconcerned by the mistaken identity. "Any friend of Bella's is of course a pleasure to meet." He gave her a small head nod and a smile and she laughed at his charm. He made sure to take a moment to compliment my outfit and unsurprising to anyone I turned red under the attention but he didn't call any attention to it, he just smiled and chuckled softly.

"So what are you two doing tonight exactly?" Angela was having an inner battle of pushy versus courtesy as she spoke but he took it all with ease.

"Nothing to exciting I'm afraid. I'm required to attend this fundraising event hosted by one of our largest providers. They have the chance to ask us about our programs and success rates..." He trailed off at the semantics he clearly found dull. He gave me a small smile before wrapping his arm around my shoulder kindly. "Bella here was gracious enough to agree to come with me as I despise coming to these things alone."

"That all sounds pretty important." To my surprise he laughed as Angela cast me the side eye. I narrowed my eyes at her as I didn't know what she was up to.

"It is but that certainly doesn't make it much fun. I'll have to make it up to Bella later." With that Angela shot me a look that could only be described as victorious and I could practically hear her chanting 'I told you it was a date. Told you, told you, told you...'

"What are friends for?" I spoke with a smile and he laughed. I shot Angela my own 'ha' face but she acted like she hadn't seen it. Luckily we were able to excuse ourselves from her nosiness fairly quickly afterward.

"Your friend is hilarious." He chuckled as we got seated in his car. We were carpooling since I had no idea where we were going plus apparently parking was a little tight.

"She certainly thinks so." I couldn't fight my own smile as I laughed with him.

"Who's the guy she thought I was? Edward?"

"Umm, no one. A friend of mine." My face turned red at the mention of Edward, and Jasper clearly noticed as he raised a skeptical brow while smirking playfully at me.

"A friend huh?" I nodded weakly while averting my gaze to the passenger window. He didn't speak at first so I hoped he was letting the topic drop. "He sounds like a very lucky... _'friend'._ "I swore I could hear his smile through the sarcasm, but I chose to ignore him. He laughed again but let it drop.

We talked about school, especially the upcoming PTA meeting which I was eager to get his insights on involving the extracurricular activities. He was surprised by my concern that all the teachers hadn't shown all the options at the start of the year and said he would look into it. The fact of the matter was that good, bad, fair, or ugly extracurricular activities were a huge pull for the school due to the notoriety they gave. In a lot of ways they were just as important as the students academic success. We needed the programs to be given full dedication from every teacher if we expected to keep our funding and accredited scores.

…...

I was beyond surprised when we pulled up to a huge building that appeared to be full of various offices. I looked at Jasper in question and he shrugged. "Our largest contributors are a couple hospitals and law offices." He gestured to the building which I gathered was the latter. He managed to find a spot to park in the 5 tiered parking garage and I was beyond shocked by how full it already was. We were still technically early yet there were little to no spots left.

"What should I expect?" I felt like Alice down the rabbit hole as we rode the elevator down to the first floor of the parking garage.

"Nothing worth white knuckling over." He gave me a pointed look while gesturing to my hands that I had clutched into fists at my sides. I slowly loosened my grip and he gave my shoulder a friendly rub.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a basket case. I just have no idea how to act around something like this."

He shrugged easily, always so calm and easy to talk with. "I've been doing this for a few years now and I still don't know what I'm doing to be honest." I nodded weakly and he laughed. As we walked the short distance to the building he explained that for the most part we were just rubbing elbows with the right people, answering their questions about our programs and all the successes of our school. Luckily I was very familiar with all the extracurricular programs as I'd been doing a lot of research on their progress as homework for the upcoming PTA meeting. Regrettably I knew very little about sports other then basic our schools basic success stats. I was never much of a sporty girl and all things sports tending to go straight over my head. Fortunately Jasper knew everything about sports so between the two of us we would know our stuff when asked.

Of course Jasper was an avid history buff since that was his passion and as a result he knew everything involving where our students were in all branches of social studies, government, and everything else. I was the English expert of the two of us and knew quite a bit about where our school sat there as well. As we discussed all of this I felt quite a bit better. I knew I was being ridiculous as our school was one of the top in the state for student success rate in all areas and as a result we should get plenty of notoriety from investors. At the same time though I really didn't know what to do here so I would just have to play it all by ear.

When we walked into the event I couldn't help my eyes bugging a bit. It was more or less a ball room .There was a stage at the far side with a microphone and chairs set up and the rest of the room was full of tables seating 20 people each. Jasper led us to a table towards the front but off to the left side and I saw Jasper's name and guest was placed at two of the seats. We sat down and talked as we waited for more people to show up. Even-though most people were probably here already very few seemed to be in the ballroom with us right now. Jasper explained that they were probably touring the law offices. Apparently it was rare to host the events here for various reasons and people wanted to look around as a result.

"Where are we exactly?" I hadn't seen a name anywhere to know where this event was even taking place and it felt weird to not know.

"Roman & Volturi." My eyes widened but he luckily didn't notice as he was drinking water and looking towards the door where more people were entering. "It's the largest law firm in the state and one of the biggest financers to our school, a few schools actually." I just blinked a few times as he spoke casually. THIS was Roman and Volturi? This was where Edward works. What are the chances of that? Would I see him? Would he even be here? I knew he was on the board for his firm since he was CLO but I didn't know if that meant he attended events like this or not. We had talked a lot with each-other lately though usually about Lizzie or school, since those were the two biggest things in each of our lives, but I didn't know much about his duties with his firm. "Are you okay?" My eyes went to Jasper who was looking at me strangely. I realized I was probably being obvious in my sudden desperation to scan the growing crowd for signs of Edward.

"I'm fine." He was probably going to press the subject but we were approached by the superintendent and his wife. I had never met him before as I was very new to the school but he was amazingly nice and down to earth and his younger wife, Maria, was actually very funny and seemed to recognize my nervousness immediately and was able to calm me down. She was very interested in my art program and wanted to know if I had plans to expand it to the older students. Apparently she had minored in art in college just like I had and thought I could create an art history type program to pull more students into the art field as it usually isn't given a lot of serious thought as children get older, at least not by their parents. She was absolutely amazing to talk to and I was a little sad when her and her husband had to go talk with someone else.

"It seems you made a friend." Jasper laughed as Maria and I exchanged contact info.

"I guess I did." I blushed but managed to keep the tone pink instead of my trademark red.

"Maria is wonderful and I think you two will have a lot in common. She may have been a history major in college but art has always been her passion."

"How do you know her?"

"We dated in college." He shrugged it off easily and my eyes widened. He dated his bosses wife? He saw my face and started laughing hard. "Your face is absolutely priceless right now."

"Um... how, why... um" I didn't even know what to say. That had to be awkward when he discovered who his boss' wife was.

"Everyone's got a past." He again shrugged it off and I was beginning to understand what he had told me about him and I not being the most interesting gossip around here. I was almost curious about what would be revealed about everyone else.

Thanks to Maria I relaxed a lot and was able to enjoy talking with a lot of different people. True to what Jasper had warned me about people did ask amazingly personal questions when I let it be known that Jasper and I were 'just friends' and I almost wished I'd just let them think we were an item. It would have been easier that's for certain. Jasper seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself as I was asked these questions in place of him and at each available moment I was shooting him dirty looks which just made him laugh at me.

Eventually the room was completely crowded with people and we spoke with heads of other elementary schools, middle schools, high schools, and every other type of school. I was amazed by the amount of people here involved in the same stuff as us. I met other art teachers and even a couple teachers with similar backgrounds to me. I was amazed at how much fun I was having here and Jasper was great company to keep as he was able to tell me who most everyone was.

…...

After awhile a few small speeches were made from the heads of the fundraiser. They were remarkably good at calling to people to open not just their pocket books but their time. All of the schools heavily relied on the support of parents, teachers, coaches, and contributors to get everything done as we didn't have all the resources that public schools had involving the government. Aside from that disadvantage though, the upside was that the private schools seemed to have a tight community feel to them. Almost everyone I ran into seemed to know everyone else and that was amazing to me.

As the evening progressed we began to meet a few of the professionals that we were trying to get donations and support from, including several attorneys from Roman&Volturi. Of course the moment I met the first lawyer I was on edge that I would run into Edward and all my nerves returned at the thought. It wasn't a bad nervousness that I felt, but more of a pleasant foreboding. I enjoyed all my time with Edward but the man was sinfully confident, charming and could effortlessly render me speechless at my own place of business, where I had the high ground. What exactly could he do to me here, where he held all the cards? I shivered at the thought, though I couldn't deny how much I wanted to see him despite his power over me. It had been over a week since we saw each-other and truthfully I missed him.

…...

"Jason Jenks, family law." I had only caught the tail end of the introduction between the man and Jasper as I had been talking to another couple with the firm who had a son who would be enrolling into kindergarten next year and wanted to know about our programs. The man was a bit older, perhaps mid forties, average height, brown eyes and short black hair.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, principal of Evenfall Elementary." They shook hands and Jasper pulled me forward. "This is Bella Swan, my number one Kindergarten teacher." I rolled my eyes while laughing before shaking the man's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." He smiled pleasantly as he shook my hand though he gave me a curious look, like he was trying to figure something out. The three of us spoke casually before Jasper's attention was pulled to another lawyer that seemed to know him. I continued speaking with Mr. Jenks as he had a lot of interesting things to say involving co-parenting. He wasn't threatening in any way but I couldn't shake the way he was looking at me, like I was a puzzle he was trying to solve.

"Is something wrong?" I spoke kindly as he wasn't being rude but my curiosity was peaked. He shook his head before smiling apologetically.

"I apologize. It's just your name seems a bit familiar to me but I can't place where I've heard it."

"Hmm? I'm not sure where you could have heard of me. I'm new to the school, so this is my first time at an event like this." He nodded politely as I spoke. "Plus I really don't know many lawyers... just one actually." I wasn't sure why I volunteered that but it somehow slipped out.

He laughed. "Most people that aren't lawyers don't really enjoy spending time with our kind." I laughed with him. "Again I'm sorry for staring. I just hate when I can't place something."

"Well the only lawyer I do know works here. Maybe that's how you've heard of me?" I very much doubted Edward would have mentioned me but its possible given Jenks field of family law. It would make since for them to be very familiar with each other. "Edward Cullen?"

A look of dawning spread across his face as he nodded his head. "That must be it." He didn't elaborate on why I would have been mentioned but I suppose whatever the reason was must be confidential so I didn't press the subject.

"How do you know Edward?" I idly wondered if I should refer to him as Mr. Cullen, given that this was his place of work, but it was to late now.

"He's my boss, well one of them." He laughed and I smiled. Of course given Edward's CLO position he was the boss of ALL the attorneys here.

"His daughter is one of my students. Lizzie's such a little sweetheart."

"Yes I've met her a few times. She's a delight to be around. I'm not sure where she gets her bright disposition given her fathers more serious nature." I smiled but shrugged at the same time.

"Mr. Cullen has a sunnier side. I just don't think he lets many see it." I really shouldn't have said that as Mr. Jenks smiled, almost knowingly after I did. Luckily the subject dropped from Edward quickly after that.

We continued to talk for awhile and he actually had a lot to say involving custody agreements in schools. I had told him how much of a surprise it was for me when I became a teacher that I had to know such personal stuff. He had laughed at that and agreed with me on how much of a surprise things were in his own career. He had never expected to learn the dirt he did on people simply because it came out during a divorce hearing. He had some hilarious examples of things that were said both in and out of court and I had to laugh at the situations he'd been forced to stay 'professional' in.

"Jason." We both turned at the sound of the very familiar velvety voice coming from directly behind me. Even before I started turning I knew exactly who would be standing there as I would know that voice absolutely anywhere. Absolutely no one else had a voice that perfect. Sure enough there was Edward, in all his impressive glory. He was wearing a pitch black fitted suit with a green pinstriped tie that brought out his incredible emerald eyes. Said eyes went straight to me the moment I turned around and I saw a wide smile spread on his face, of course turning me red immediately. How did he always manage to do that to me with just a look?

"Bella." I swore his eyes lite up as soon as he saw me before practically purring my name. "Well isn't this is a surprise."

"Hi... Edward." Again I didn't know if I should use his first name here but it didn't feel right to call him Mr. Cullen, given our relationship... whatever that was. He smiled at me widely in response so I gathered he didn't mind. Jenks reached for Edward's hand, which he took but kept his eyes on me. I saw his gaze move to take in all of me and his smile widened ever so slightly as a result before he looked to Jenks and they spoke briefly. Oh God, will this blush please go away?

"Bella." I looked over and saw Jasper approach with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for leaving you. Peter is a friend of mine from college and he wanted to catch up." We had agreed not to abandon each-other at this event but Jenks had been good company so I hadn't minded at all. I smiled timidly as I was still flushed from Edward's presence. I still couldn't believe he was actually here...

Mr. Jenks seemed to excuse himself just as Jasper's eyes met Edward's. Was I imagining the contemplative and cold look Edward was giving Jasper? I smiled in an effort to keep the atmosphere light and decided to just introduce the two. "Jasper Whitlock meet Edward Cullen." They reached forward to shake hands with each-other. I couldn't help but notice their similarities as well as their glaring physical differences. Jasper was a bit younger than Edward as I placed him to be about 28-30. Edward was a bit taller than Jasper though both of them had a very similar lean build. Edward had his unique messy bronze hair while Jasper had his longer than average dark blonde. Jasper had kind hazel eyes while Edward had his piercing emerald that bore right through me with just a glance. Then their was their smiles. While Jasper's was kind, just like his eyes, Edward's were all encompassing. It was completely and utterly impossible to look away from him when he smiled. It somehow managed to be intimidating, stimulating, and incredibly beautiful. I had an idol thought that I really hoped he never realized just how much I loved his smile. He had enough power over me without that knowledge.

"Jasper is Lizzie's principal." Edward nodded and I could almost swear he seemed slightly relieved by my statement. "Edward is Lizzie's father. She's one of my students."

"Edward huh?" Jasper smirked at me and I fought the red in my cheeks the best I could to no avail. It figures that Jasper would remember the name. It's not like you heard such an old fashioned name all the time.

"Yes?" Edward responded tentatively while he looked between us with a slightly confused expression. Obviously Jasper's remark had his attention but he didn't know what it meant, for which I was beyond grateful. I did not need Edward to know that I spoke about him... often with my best friend, and that my said friend was not shy about broadcasting my obvious crush. Thankfully Jasper didn't elaborate upon Edward's curiosity, though I was sure I'd get a few comments from him later.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The three of us were only speaking for a few moments before an absolutely beautiful woman came over to us. She was just slightly older than me, maybe 23-24, and had gorgeous pitch black hair and big green eyes. Amazingly enough her eyes were very much like Edwards except softer. She immediately grabbed the drink Edward had been holding and took a sip before grimacing and giving it back to him and shooting him a dirty look.

"Ugg, how do you drink that stuff." She made a disgusted face that I would consider funny if it wasn't for my discomfort at how familiar she was with him. Who was this woman? He didn't seem annoyed by her?...

"Perhaps that will teach you to get your own drinks." He rolled his eyes before he continued to drink from the glass.

She shrugged with an unworried expression. "Probably not." He chuckled before clearing his throat and gesturing to us. "Alice, meet Jasper Whitlock and Bella Swan." She smiled while shaking each of our hands happily. "Mr Whitlock is Lizzie's principal and Bella is her teacher."

I could tell Edward was about to say more, maybe introduce who this mystery woman was but before he could she squealed and pulled me into an amazingly powerful and crushing hug. I didn't know what shocked me more, the level of strength coming off this girl who was actually shorter than me or the fact that a stranger was hugging me like we were best friends. "OH MY GOD. You're Ms. Swan?!" She asked as she pulled back to look at me but still stood quite close. I had no idea what to say so I just nodded while wearing an expression that I was sure was wide-eyed and slightly scared. She squealed again and gave me another hug, even more powerful than the first. I looked to Edward and he was clearly very amused by this as he was trying to hide his laugh in his glass as he drank. His eyes met my most likely frightened ones and he seemed to take pity.

"Alice..." He chuckled as he casually reached for my arm and gently pulled me away from her and into his side protectively... AND cue my bright red face as I felt his body touch mine and smelled his scent which reminded me of both snow and warmth at the same time. Why oh why can't I control my red face? "...please don't crush her. Lizzie would be heartbroken." I glanced up at him and he gave me a discreet wink that no one but me could see. Even with others around he could charm me like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. Did he practice in front of a mirror or something?

She seemed undeterred by his playful scolding as she continued to smile at me happily. I had NO idea why she was so excited to meet me but given that Edward was still holding me close and she didn't seem jealous in anyway, I gathered their relationship was innocent so I smiled back at her tentatively. "Lizzie talks about you ALL THE TIME." She gushed as she slowly took in my outfit. "WOW, she said you were pretty but WOW... you're gorgeous." Her smile turned a little calmer as I turned even redder. Of course I heard Edward chuckle but I was smart enough to avoid looking at him. Who knew what he would do to me in response to THAT comment.

"Thank-you. Umm, how...how do you know Lizzie?" My voice sounded like a whisper when compared to how loudly she'd been talking. She laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry I got ahead of myself. I do that sometimes." She waved it off as Edward scoffed. I looked up at him and he was watching her with an amused expression.

"Yes Alice... sometimes..." His voice trailed off and there was that smile of his that of course I was lost in, however briefly, before he glanced at me when he spoke. "Alice is my sister, Lizzie's aunt." I felt my body relax significantly at that revelation and then I felt like an idiot for having been slightly jealous of the woman who turned out to be Edward's sister. I had heard her name a couple times from Edward plus she was on the list of people that could pick Lizzie up.

I glanced at Jasper and he was smiling, though not at me. His eyes were trained on Alice, not that I blamed him. She was absolutely gorgeous and so free-spirited and it was impossible not to be caught up in her aura. "My niece talks about you ALL the time." She smiled sweetly at me and I smiled right back.

"Lizzie is such an amazing girl and an incredible artist." Alice nodded her head eagerly in agreement. She immediately started talking to me about Lizzie's art and how much she loves the art class and has shown everything she does in class to her whenever they spend time together. I learned that despite Alice being in medical school she spent an amazing amount of time with Lizzie and I smiled at how close the family was. Lizzie was a lucky little girl.

After a few minutes Alice said she needed to get something to drink and before I could blink she was practically dancing away. I also noticed Jasper quickly excused himself to follow her. That left just Edward and me. I smiled softly at him and he wore that disabling grin he always did. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight Bella."

I reigned in my blush as best as I could but gave him a genuine smile. "Thank-you. You look very nice as well." I hope that didn't sound as bad as it did in my head. He chuckled before stepping a bit closer to me.

His eyes lingered on my hair and I wondered what he thought of it as he'd never seen it up before. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to this? I would have brought you myself." He smirked as I turned just a bit pinker.

"I didn't know it was being held at your firm. Jasper asked me to come with him to a fundraiser for the school but I didn't know where it was being held at the time."

"Oh he did, did he?" His tone held innuendo but his eyes held humor so I gathered he wasn't jealous of Jasper... exactly, but rather wanted some information.

I swore he shifted just a little closer to me and I felt my breath hitch at our closeness. "Yes." It wasn't necessary to answer his obviously rhetorical question and he smirked when I did anyway. His eyes held me and I felt compelled to elaborate. "He said it's impossible to come to these events alone."

To my surprise, relief, and disappointment his consuming gaze lifted as he laughed at my explaination. He agreed with Jasper and pretty much confirmed everything that Jasper had said about people being extremely invasive with their questions if you came alone. "That's why I bring Alice every time. Since she's my baby sister no one questions me about my relationship status. I'm just written off as a wonderful brother." He winked at me and I laughed. He was so much fun to talk to.

"That's diabolically intelligent of you Mr. Cullen." My voice came out soft but teasing and he narrowed his eyes while smirking. He placed his cup on a passing tray before getting even closer to me then he had before. I wouldn;t have thought it was possible to get closer but he managed.

"You know, Ms. Swan..." He smiled as I flushed, knowing he was going to say something to render me powerless momentarily. "The problem with you and Mr. Whitlock attending this together is that the other guests wont see siblings, co-workers, or friends for that matter." I watched his eyes as he held my gaze. "They will see him, a man, with an absolutely gorgeous woman." I smiled at his compliment as he continued to watch me. "They will assume you're his." I didn't miss his word choice. He could have said something like 'they will assume you're together' but instead he used possessive pro-nouns.

"I'm not."

"I know." His gaze didn't waver as he spoke and I swore I could almost hear the unspoken statement of 'You're mine' but felt ridiculous for thinking it.

As was always the case with us, after the intimate tension managed to pass we fell into easy conversation. I asked him about his firms interests in the fundraiser and he explained that it donates to all levels of education, college especially and even offers an all expenses paid scholarship plus internship every year. He never stepped back from our closeness but I didn't feel uncomfortable by it and in fact I loved it. We'd never seen each-other outside of school, just the two of us. He was as carefree as he was on our almost date with Lizzie and I relaxed more and more in his company.

We had just started talking about Lizzie's art class when Edward suddenly tensed. His jaw flexed slightly and I followed his gaze to across the room where Tanya was standing with a bunch of people I hadn't met yet. I looked back to him and the tension in his body was obvious desite how light and happy he'd been before seeing her. "Are you okay?" I couldn't help giving his arm a quick reassuring rub. He smiled down at me but it was clearly forced. Obviously their relationship wasn't improving though I sensed there was more to it, not that I was going to ask.

"I'm fine." He glanced back in her direction before smiling more genuinely at me and offering his hand to me. I took it without question and he gestured with his head for me to follow him so I did. He led us out of the room and offered to take me on a tour of the building. I happily accepted as the building was huge and actually quite beautiful considering it was a bunch of law offices. My curiosity was peaked about his job and the fact that an impromptu tour gave me the chance to be alone with him for awhile was more then enough to put a smile on my face.

Just one level up from where the party was being held was another open area, just as nice as below but featured a large fountain in the middle of the room and lots of casual seating all over the place. He explained it was a waiting room for appointments. I was a little surprised that there was so many different fields of law practiced here as he explained all the different areas. I asked how so many fields came together and he gave a very brief, so as to not bore me, history of the founding partners who had very different law backgrounds.

"Most of the fields seem more corporate oriented." He nodded at my observation before I added that I didn't see really where branches like family law tied in. He explained that every field had something to offer and it was a great way to expand each-others knowledge to work with one another on cases where more than one branch overlapped.

"Who's your least favorite lawyer here?" I don't know why I asked that but I did. He laughed as we got into the elevator for the top floor, where he said his as well as well as a few others offices were.

"That's easy, James Hunter." He looked at me as I awaited explanation. "He's our top trial attorney and wants absolutely everyone to know it." He rolled his eyes before explaining that the guy was extremely entitled due to his father being the CFO of the company. I sensed more behind their rivalry but didn't know how to ask.

"CFO... is that a bigger deal than CLO?" I smirked as his eyes narrowed at me. How can he make such a look so attractive?

"This is a law firm, Isabella. There is no position here with more power than mine." I smiled at his firm tone and tried not to laugh at his facial expression which was both irritated and amused.

"Did I strike a nerve, Mr. Cullen?" I couldn't resist teasing him. He ALWAYS had the advantage between us and this was my chance to get him befuddled for once.

He took a wide step closer to me in the small elevator and my smile faulted slightly at the look on his face which could only really be categorized as predatory. His deep green eyes watched me before a wide smile spread and he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "As always you are beyond striking Ms. Swan." He finished off his statement by gently but far to briefly brushing the back of his finger down my cheek. Despite just doing it one time my cheek felt like it was on fire where he'd touched me. I smiled and he chuckled before leading me from the elevator. He led me to a large room divided into a few sections. He led me to the furthest one with a couple couches and 4 desks before leading me to a closed door.

"My office." He explained before opening the door for me. I didn't know what I expected from a law office as I'd never seen one but it certainly wasn't this. The room was extremely large with a lot of open space. One wall was an entire window overlooking the city and right next to it was a gigantic cherry wood desk with a very comfortable looking black office chair and across from it were three other black chairs. On the wall behind the desk was a series of floor to ceiling built in cherry wood cabinetry. Against the glass was a large couch and on the far wall was a series of bookshelves and two doors, but I wasn't sure where they led.

"Wow." He led me in all the way so I didn't have to just stare from the outside. I automatically went to the window, staying near the desk, and looked out at the city. I couldn't see much given the time of night but it was still beautiful. He followed me quietly and stood next to me. I let me eyes fall back on the professional but comfortable office. "It's beautiful." He gave me a raised eyebrow and I shrugged, not feeling apologetic for calling his 'man space' beautiful. I went to the bookcases and browsed through his collection. Most everything were legal books but one shelf had more more personal looking ones, though I couldn't quite tell what they were as there were no labels on the bindings.

We continued where our conversation had left off downstairs about Lizzie and his vacation with her. I told him I'd never gone there but that I loved Disney Land in California. "Next time we'll have to bring you with us then." I laughed expecting him to be joking but he just watched me with a serious expression.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your time with Lizzie."

"Bella..." He reached for my face and held me so softly just below my left ear, cradling me in a strong hold. "...you are never an intrusion." His eyes held me even more that his touching words had. "Lizzie would have loved to have you with us." Lost in his emerald gaze I felt the atmosphere change between us. It got tenser, stronger, scarier, and all-consuming. The first time I had felt this 'shift' was the night he came over to my home for Lizzie and we spoke in the kitchen. It was where he had held me for the first time. Yes he had held me briefly in my classroom before that but that was before there was even an illusion of 'us'. That night, in my kitchen, was when things officially changed between us. As confused and vulnerable as I had been that night I still knew that we had something more than before. No matter how innocent his touch may have been intended that night I knew he felt what I did. Just like the energy I felt then I knew something was evolving now. I had no way of explaining it, even to myself, but I still knew I wanted it. "I would have loved it too." His hand gently stroked my face as he said the second part. I breathed in deeply and couldn't take my eyes off him as he gazed right back at me.

"Why?" What I really wanted to ask was, in what way he saw me there with them. As a friend? As Lizzie's teacher? What was I to Edward now? Despite mending the awkwardness of our relationship in the aftermath of my age reveal we still hadn't defined what this relationship actually was. I was understanding of the limbo we were in given the horrible situation Edward was dealing with involving his ex-wife not to mention his very much needed and deserved week away with Lizzie. Despite understanding it all though I still wanted to know where we were. What we are...

I had repeatedly told Angela we were 'just friends' but are we? The way he looks at me, talks to me, and especially the way he touches me is way more than 'friendly' and I wanted to know what it meant. I knew that I wanted more, much more than friendship with him. The question was, what did he want?

I actually expected Edward to answer my vague question, most likely with a charming remark but instead he just watched me for a moment holding my gaze intimately and waveringly. It felt like time stopped as our eyes held the other right in this moment. His eyes were searching mine for something and I wished I knew what he was trying to find. A few more long moments and his gaze changed from searching to knowing and determined. His hand reached back towards the back of my head just slightly as he started to lean down to me. My breath caught as I felt his whole body shift ever so closer to me. My body matched his, welcoming him into my space without a moment of hesitation. I wasn't sure if I was in shock or if I was just as ready for this as he now was. Regardless of the reasons behind my physical reaction, I didn't want to do anything that might make him hesitate with me. Instead I closed my eyes and then his lips were on mine.

Warmth, power, excitement. His lips consumed me the moment they touched mine. So soft but somehow still managed to be strong. His hand was still holding my head gently while the other had wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. His hold was possessive and comforting. In the back of my mind, what little could focus on anything besides this man kissing me, I realized that possessive and comforting described Edward perfectly. He was a dominate man, there was no denying that, but he was never cruel, crass, or disrespectful about it and everything he did felt safe and right.

I melted into his kiss the moment our lips touched, kissing him just as much as he was kissing me. It was a tender embrace, and so much better than anything I could have imagined. Despite the control he always displayed in everything he did, this was the softer side of him that I knew few saw. He was always n control but with me I saw something else. He's always so gentle and caring with me, and I loved every second of it. My hands found their way to his shoulders where I held on softly as our kiss slowed to the point that he placed a few small kisses on my lips before resting his forehead to mine. My breathing was ragged but then again his was too. Not as bad as mine was of course but it was still noticeable against the drumming in my ears. I could feel his warmth as he exhaled. I had yet to open my eyes as I felt him pressed to me, just feeling this moment, our first kiss. Edward had actually KISSED me... My mind was a buzzing of frozen thoughts and swirling emotions. Blank while managing to work in overdrive to process what had just happened. He kissed me.

"Go out with me." His hold hadn't changed as he spoke so gently, like he was afraid of disrupting this moment between us. He pulled back slightly which prompted me to open my eyes. I was greeted a sea of green, holding my gaze once again. Not that I would even want to look away. He had a small smile on his face, so soft compared to the rest of him. Nothing could hide my own smile in the face of what had just past between us in combination with his words. He was asking me out, without actually asking me. I wouldn't call it a command exactly but it wasn't really a question either. Regardless of not having a word for it, I knew it was so perfectly Edward.

I didn't stop to think about it or ask when, where... because honestly I didn't care. "Yes." I almost didn't recognize my own voice because of how happy I sounded. That beautiful smile took over his face and he leaned in to kiss me, on the side of my lips this time as his hand slid up a small bit to my hair giving me tingles. As I tried to control my racing heart he leaned up to kiss my forehead making me want to never leave his arms. I loved everything about how he handled me. He managed to sweet and so incredibly powerful all together.

Possessive and comforting. Tender and strong. He was a man with many facets. That was Edward Cullen and for whatever reason he wanted me. Maybe even as much as I wanted him...

 **END NOTES (Don't read until after you've already read the chapter as there may be spoilers):**

 _ **-PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **-It's more traditional to go on the date BEFORE the first kiss but hey, Edward plays by his own rules...**_

 _ **-So they FINALLY had their first kiss and Edward asked her out in which of course she said yes. As if she could refuse. I hope it was all worth it to you all. I know I tend to write 'slow burn' romance but I can't help it. I like a relationship to develop purely with a basis of friendship not just attraction. I DO NOT write romances that start with sex filled nonsense. Call me old fashioned but I believe that if a relationship starts with sex that's all it will ever be. I build a relationship with the stuff that will make it last :-)**_

 _ **-For some reason this was the hardest 'first kiss' I've ever written in any story I've ever done. LOL. Hopefully it turned out right. :-) I'm not sure why some intimate scenes are easy and others are so difficult *Grrrrrr :-[***_

 _ **-What will Edward have planned for their first date? You'll just have to wait and see...**_

 _ **-I honestly had no idea what to write for a fundraising event like this until I did a lot of research. Apparently they can differ drastically from one another depending on the situation. The events can be a casual little thing where everyone dresses normally or they can be major black tie events, so I chose a more formal occasion as I wanted it to be a fundraising event for all levels of education.**_

 _ **-What fun will Angela torture Bella with for the big 21st birthday?**_


	12. Admissable Acquittal

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes:_

 *****Back to Edward's POV this chapter.**

 *****They Kissed and Edward FINALLY asked Bella out. Man he's lucky she's so patient and that he's so hot... LOL. How many of you would have waited for him to ask, given up, or just asked him out instead?**

 *****Quite a few of you spotted my reference to James in the last chapter where Edward mentioned that he's a prosecutor. And yes prosecutors work for the DA's office (government) not private firms whereas defense attorneys can work in the private sector. Clever of you all to notice that. :-) Yes he's a prosecutor but because of his family ties with this firm he does work there for numerous reasons that I simply didn't elaborate on yet as he's barely mentioned in the chapter. Sometimes I think all of you are to smart for your own good. It forces me to do so much more research to keep this story as accurate as possible. LOL.**

 *****Sorry for slow updates on both my work-in-progress stories. I have LOTS on my plate right now and have gotten very little time to write. :-( (Evicting Roomate, 2-3 doctors appointments weekly, working 50+hours, 2 kids, husband, pregnant,... life) I do have to sleep sometime. LOL. Sorry again.**

 *****REVIEW PLEASE**

 _ **CHAPTER #12: Admissible Acquittal**_

 _ **EPOV**_

"You're being awfully quiet there Eddie." I was in to good of a mood to even be annoyed by Alice's terrible nickname for me. All I could think about was Bella. I had FINALLY asked her out and she had said yes. Above that I had kissed her and she'd kissed me right back. I was flying on such a major high at the moment that even my sister's annoying tendencies couldn't crush it. I chanced a glance at her after she made her little observation and I couldn't resist smirking at her confused expression. "What's with that look on your face?"

Alice was sitting in the seat next to me as I drove her home. "What look?" I gave her a warm innocent smile as I asked. That would certainly confuse her even more.

"Well it's a lot like the way your face looks when Lizzie is around. I think... I mean I could be mistaken, but I think you're smiling." She was smirking and despite her efforts to annoy me I couldn't stop the smile she was referencing.

"I can't just be in a good mood?"

"Of course you can, it's just not normal. It's not YOU." I chuckled and shook my head as I pulled up to the curb of her condo complex. I parked but she made no effort to leave my car or even that she'd noticed we'd stopped. She crossed her arms over her chest as she eyed me suspiciously. I continued to smile back innocently, knowing it would seriously irritate her.

"I'll see you at dinner tomorrow at Mom and Dad's." Her eyes narrowed further at my non-to-subtle attempt to dismiss her.

"Yes... you will." It was taking an amazing amount of effort not to laugh at her and to keep my poker face but I managed. We proceeded to have what our brother referred to as a 'twin moment', though we were far from twins, where we seemed to speak to each-other without saying a word, like we could read the other telepathically. Our eyes stayed on the other before Alice grumbled loudly in annoyance. "What the HELL Edward? Tell me what's up with your face!"

I laughed loudly at her beyond irritated tone as she practically yelled at me. There was little Alice hated more than being out of the loop, which was exactly where I was keeping her and she knew it. "My face? What ever do you mean?" Her eyes narrowed to slits and if she wasn't such a ridiculously small pixy I may have been more than a little scared of her. As it stood though she was far from threatening, just amusing.

"Why the hell are you smiling like that?" She gestured wildly to my face which just made me smile further.

"Because you are being ridiculously hilarious." It wasn't untrue...

"I swear to God Edward. Tell me or else."

Now my eyes narrowed though she still didn't have the power to make me loose my smile. Thoughts of Bella and I kissing were still far to prominent in my head for the smile to be leaving anytime soon. I could still picture her heated face, soft lips, and eager response to me... "Or else you'll what?"

"I will find out anyway and then I'll tell Emmett." I sighed at the threat. Emmett's favorite past time was torturing people with embarrassing information, and there was no one he enjoyed doing this to more than his siblings... namely me as he actually WAS scared of Alice.

I shrugged off her threat. "You'll do what you have to do I suppose." She watched me for awhile while keeping her annoyed expression. After a couple moments her eyes widened slightly and a large smile crossed her face.

FUCK... I knew that look

"OH... MY... GOD..."

SHIT...

"Alice..." I tried to sound both scolding and calm but she wasn't listening to me at all by this point into her apparent epiphany.

"It's a girl isn't it!" I rolled my eyes at how ridiculously happy she sounded.

"Alice..." I repeated myself but she cut me off.

"There's only one thing that you EVER get so secretive about and that's your love life."

"I don't get secretive about my love life." That was a complete and utter lie but in my defense as wonderful as my family was they could be a bit invasive when it came to any women in my life. This had gotten even worse since my divorce. They each wanted to see me with someone perfect and it was frustrating to answer a million questions for them when I had dated someone for all of five minutes. It had gotten to the point where I didn't tell them anything at all, not even IF I was seeing someone, let alone who it was.

"You're full of shit you know that right?" She was smiling victoriously as she spoke sweetly.

"Can you leave my car now?"

"NOPE." She popped the 'p' as she answered. "I think I'll stay right here."

"Well I'm going home."

"That's fine. You have guest rooms."

"For Fuck sake Alice... Why do you want to come to my house?" Suddenly I was very tired and it was all because of the overzealous gnome sitting next to me.

She shrugged uncaring. "I want the chance to grill you some more." My jaw clenched slightly and I gave her my best brotherly meets fatherly look of disapproval. She just smiled ignorantly. I should have known that look wouldn't have any power over her. Our dad had been under her complete control from the moment he first saw her in the delivery room. One major thing her and Lizzie had in common was how much power they had over their respective fathers. Unlike Dad though I wasn't completely helpless to Lizzie's charms. Alice positively owned our father.

"What do I have to do to get you to leave my car right now?" She seemed to put some serious thought into my question which made me roll my eyes. This was both a good sign and a worrisome one. What would she ask for?

"Admit I'm right like always, tell me who the lucky lady is, and..." She was ticking off her demands on her fingers with a big smile plastered on her face. "...tell me what happened tonight to make you so happy."

Might as well get it over with... "You're correct Alice, as usual." I mockingly bowed my head in her direction and rolled my eyes at her happy grin. "It is a WOMAN that has me happy." I needed to clarify the 'It's a girl' comment she'd made earlier. Alice smiled while nodding. "Her name is Bella and I was smiling because I officially asked her out and she said yes." No way in hell was I mentioning the kiss. If I did she would NEVER leave.

"Bella... Miss. Swan? Lizzie's teacher?" Alice's expression was neutral, hard to read so I responded with a simple head nod.

"OH MY GOD! She's perfect for you!" I was torn between smiling at my sister's clear approval and wincing at her loud voice drilling into my ears in the enclosed car space. "She's so sweet, she's absolutely BEAUTIFUL, she obviously loves Lizzie..." Alice trailed off as she seemed to think about everything I already knew about Bella. I wanted to both laugh and shake my head at her enthusiasm. This was why I didn't discuss my romantic life with my family, especially my mother and sister. I hadn't even gone on the date yet and she was already calculating our compatibility.

"Will you leave now?" I wasn't actually annoyed with her as much now but I was tired and just wanted to go home.

Alice acted like she hadn't heard me. "She seems quite a bit younger than you..." I couldn't help myself as I frowned and stiffened a little from Alice's observation. She didn't notice my tension though as she was still staring off, lost in 'Alice land' as I always called her little moments of gazing into the unknown. I was about to say something in response to her comment, probably something harsher than necessary but she spoke again before I had a chance. "But age is just a number so who cares?" She waved off the idea of an age gap with a flick of her wrist and I couldn't help but smile at that. Alice had her flaws but judgmental has never been one of them. Nosy... yes, determined... certainly, but not judgmental. She didn't say anything in response to my relieved reaction as she was still lost in her own thoughts. After a moment she looked back at me and smiled. "She really does seem perfect for you." She smiled gently before cementing her gaze slightly. I swear her mood swings could always leave me confused. "Don't screw it up." She gave me a menacing look while pointing her finger at me and I couldn't hold in the laughter if I'd wanted to. My sister was nothing if not entertaining.

"I love you Alice."

"I know. I'm awesome." She leaned over the console and kissed my cheek before stepping out of my car. She still had the door open as she leaned back in and gave me a bright smile. "I love you to big brother." I laughed as she closed the door and went into her building. She texted me as soon as she was inside her condo which was my signal she was safe and I could leave. She lived in a very nice building in a very nice section of town but I was protective by nature so she always told me when she was safe inside.

As I drove off towards home I thought about Bella and how she was probably home by now as well. I had really hated the idea of letting anyone, especially another man, take Bella home but given that I had my sister with me and Bella had arrived with _**JASPER,**_ I didn't see that I had much of a choice. Knowing Bella I knew she probably didn't want to be rude by ditching him for me so I was left with no real option. I had to let her leave with him, but I sure as hell didn't have to like it. After I finally manned up and asked her out, and even kissed her I was feeling a bit more possessive than I knew I had the right to be. I was a very jealous and possessive man about anything I cared about, which of course included Bella. Yes... technically I knew she wasn't MINE...

 _'Not yet anyway...'_ My possessive thoughts pointed out but I skated past it. My emotions had me on edge at the moment but I tried to reign it in. I hadn't anticipated seeing Bella tonight and then when I did and she was dressed... the way she was... absolutely no words described how I felt. I had always known she was beyond gorgeous but WOW. From the moment I first saw her in her classroom it was obvious she was a stunning woman but tonight she was truly a sight to behold. I'd had to summon up every bit of restraint in me to avoid ogling her inappropriately and grabbing her to my side, unwilling to release her. Seeing that she was there with another man was not a feeling I handled well but hopefully my territoriality hadn't been plainly obvious. Logically I knew it was unfounded as Bella was a free woman capable of befriending whoever she pleased. We hadn't established any specific relationship other than friendship at that point and I knew it. Even if my inner Alpha male wanted to ignore reality entirely the truth of our rather 'innocent' relationship meant that I really had no rightful claim on her...

 _'Now I do though...'_ I smirked to myself at the truth behind that line of thought. I did have a claim on her now. I had seen to that. Part of me was surprised by how fast she responded to my kiss but I was beyond thrilled. Her and I had been floating through limbo with regards to our relationship from the beginning when there was so much attraction but just as much hesitation. Now, finally, I was eager to define what we were or at the very least what we could be.

As I thought of Bella and what our very near future held I felt a bit more uneasy with regards to where she was right now. Was she home yet? The fact that I didn't KNOW whether or not she was safe and sound was grating on my mind so at the first red light I pulled out my phone and texted her.

 _"Are you home safe, beautiful?"_ I wasn't sure why I had given Bella a nickname as I don't think I'd done that for any other woman I'd ever been involved with, not even my ex-wife, but with Bella it was natural. I truly liked having something only I called her, even if it was a cliche term of endearment. That plus the fact that it suited her given that she WAS beautiful, the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in fact, made the name flow naturally. I had hardly started driving again when my phone buzzed with a message. I wanted to check it but years of being extra careful in the car due to normally having the precious cargo of my daughter with me meant I had trained myself to wait to check my phone with what was hopefully Bella's response.

 _ **"I'm safe at home. Are you home safe?"**_ I smiled thinking she was concerned for me.

 _"Not yet. I just dropped off my sister."_ Why was I texting her such insignificant things? I wasn't usually the type who texted all the time or used twitter, Facebook, Instagram, or any other forms of social media. It just wasn't me. I liked talking with her though, even over silly little things. Since returning from my vacation we had taken to calling and texting each-other more and more often, over everything but also over nothing. It was just so easy but also so natural and fulfilling. I'd never had that before with a relationship. I've had complicated and I've had far to easy, to the point of boredom and disinterest. This was something new, something so much better.

My phone buzzed again and fortunately I was at another light this time so I could read it right away. _**'Could you text me when you're home okay?'**_ I couldn't help smiling at her word choice. I swear I could feel her light pink blush coming from my phone.

" _I COULD... I suppose."_ I couldn't resist the chance to correct the grammar of a professional educator.

 _ **"WILL you text me?"**_ I laughed as I turned off my car. I was home now and as I walked into my house, nose buried in my phone a small part of me wondered what had gotten into me. I was never like this with a woman, eagerly responding like this via text. I realized quickly that the reason was simply because this was Bella. She brought out a lighter side of me, a less serious side that I didn't really know was there until her. She was special, that had been obvious since the moment I met her. As I was thinking of a comeback to her text I realized I was doing this because I didn't want our conversation to be over. I didn't want to say good-night to her. Did she feel the same way?

" _I'm home beautiful."_

 _ **"Tell Lizzie goodnight for me."**_

I smiled at how much Bella cared for my daughter. _"She's spending the night at my parents tonight."_ I was picking her up tomorrow and we were going to spend the day together before dinner with my family.

 _ **"Oh. Are you lonesome? :-)"**_ God she was cute. Even through texting I could see how cute she was.

 _"No. I have you."_ Before I even sent the message I just knew she would be blushing intensely in response to my wording. I did have her though...

 _ **"LOL. I'm not even there."**_ Ah the double meanings...

 _"But you said yes... Trust me when I say that I'm far from unhappy in any way right now."_ She didn't respond which I took as a sign that she was feeling quite bashful at the moment. Score for me. There were few things that thrilled me more than making Bella blush.

 _"Are you blushing sweetheart?"_ … AND now I had a new nickname for her...

 _ **"Yes."**_

 _"Wow, you're actually admitting it."_ I laughed out loud as I typed that.

 _ **"Goodnight Edward..."**_

 _"Dismissing me already, MY beautiful girl?"_ Let her read the meaning she chooses behind MY definition of 'having her'.

 _ **"Aren't you tired?"**_ Fair question given that it was almost midnight.

 _"Not enough to let you go."_

The flirty easy going texts continued for awhile after that. Honestly I didn't know why I hadn't just called her to talk instead but the texting was fun and different for me. It was engrossing to imagine her reactions and it was also a different experience to get her responses free of the usual shyness she displayed when we spoke on the phone and certainly when we were face to face.

I didn't bring up our kiss even-though I desperately wanted to. I knew her reaction to the subject would not disappoint but I refrained nonetheless though I couldn't stop thinking about it. I knew I would be thinking about it for a long time and the smile I had annoyed my sister with earlier stayed fixed on my face as I thought of Bella and I's private moment. I had worried I was crossing a line when I kissed her but her immediate response to me, the way she held onto me, her smile afterwords, her immediate yes when I'd asked her out... It all meant I hadn't overstepped at all.

I was a little surprised that she hadn't asked for any more information about our upcoming date but I was thrilled at the idea of surprising her. I already knew exactly where I wanted to take her and it wasn't going to be some boring average dinner and a movie date. I wanted to do something special with her and a date like that certainly wasn't special, it was mediocre. Not to mention something as basic as that meant the date would last about 5 hours, 6 tops. That wasn't nearly long enough for me. I needed more time with Bella. I felt like I'd been waiting a lifetime for her already and a few hours just wouldn't do...

…...

"DADDY!" I crouched down as Lizzie ran into my eager arms. I picked her up and she gave me a big kiss on the cheek before snuggling into my neck. As much as I knew my parents enjoyed having Lizzie for the occasional sleep over it was so incredibly hard to give her up... to anyone. Every-time I picked her her up I could swear she'd grown. I dreaded the day she didn;t greet me like this anymore but tried not to think about it.

"Hey baby girl. Were you good for grandma and grandpa?"

"She was a perfect angel as always." My mother spoke adoringly and I laughed before tickling Lizzie and hanging her upside down. She clung to me tightly while laughing. As I smiled at her expression I was pretty sure I smelled something sweet in the air... something chocolaty.

"Hmmm, I don't know... I think she turned into a monkey over night. What have they been feeding you?" I pulled her up so I could look into her bright upside down eyes.

"Ice cream and chocolate milk." I rolled my eyes and turned to the only culprit I could think of that would be guilty of giving my little girl such things at only 8 o'clock in the morning. My eyes met my father's who at least had the decency to look a bit sheepish. I shook my head at him unable to feel the least bit surprised as I knew he couldn't resist Lizzie anymore then he could Alice.

"Well Thanks for the sugar hype gramps." My mother laughed at my sarcasm and my father shrugged. "I hope you enjoyed it monkey girl because I'm taking you for a healthy lunch." She gave me a pout that was far to convincing for her own good but I resisted. "Don't look at me like that." My eyes narrowed as her own emerald eyes starred back at me sadly.

"You said you would take me to the aquarium today." Her big green eyes implored with my heartstrings to give her anything she wanted. Damn her power over me...

"I am taking you, but that doesn't mean you can't eat healthy baby."

"But you always take me for pizza and fudge when we leave there."

Crap. I did always do that. The Seattle aquarium was an amazing place and Lizzie loved looking at all the tanks inside but every-time we left we would do some shopping nearby where there was a pizza place we both loved and a shop that sold fudge, which was Lizzie's favorite form of chocolate and that was saying something as she LOVED chocolate in all forms.

"Baby girl..." I wanted to get out of this but her little face melted my resolve and I sighed. "Okay. We can go for pizza and fudge..." She cut me off with a loud round of applause. "...but you are eating a salad with the pizza." She gave me an annoyed frown and I narrowed my eyes back at her.

"I don't like salad."

"I've seen you eat plenty of salads." I rolled my eyes as I began to put her down on the floor so she could give her grandparents their goodbye hugs and I could gather her things which my parents already had by the door.

"I like Ms. Swan's salad. She puts fruit in it." I smirked to myself as I wordlessly gathered Lizzie's bag. It was true, Bella did put fruit in Lizzie's salad. She had done it the night we ate spaghetti at her apartment after Lizzie mentioned she didn't like salad. To combat this Bella had made Lizzie a special 'fruit salad' which included lettuce, vegetables, and fruit with a sweet dressing that Bella and Lizzie made. Of course Lizzie ate it all causing Bella to beam and me to once again be left in awe of the woman.

"Ms. Swan?" I closed my eyes briefly as my mother was at eye level with Lizzie and was curiously asking Lizzie when 'Ms. Swan' had cooked for her. I glanced at my father who glanced back at me with a light shrug. Clearly he'd kept the specifics of who had picked Lizzie up from school that day to himself and I was grateful.

"Yep. She's a REALLY good cook, and she let me help." Lizzie smiled proudly and I laughed. "Isn't she a good cook Daddy?" Great, nothing like calling attention to the fact that Bella had cooked for the both of us.

"Yes she is baby. Now let's go."

"Edward?..." I knew perfectly well what THAT question was going to lead to so I ignored my mother as she asked it. I gave her a quick kiss goodbye and hurried Lizzie out of there. The whole drive to the aquarium I couldn't stop thinking about Bella or specifically what my family was going to ask me about her, especially my mother.

I had faith that my sister would keep her own knowledge of my relationship to herself at least for the time being but my mother on the other hand... who knew. She had a quick mind and a vivid imagination. Not a great combination for me growing up as it hurt my ability to get much past her though luckily my trouble-making brother kept her plenty occupied.

…...

We had a great time at the aquarium and as we were eating Pizza, Lizzie threw a surprise at me. "Daddy are you dating Ms. Swan?"

"What?" Where on earth had she heard that? She hadn't spent time with Alice since last night, obviously, so where could she have come to that conclusion? How did she even know what 'dating' was?... ALICE... I grumbled as I answered my own silent question. I swear my sister forgot that Lizzie was only 5 years old. She was way to young for 'GIRL talk'.

"Are you dating Ms. Swan?" She was watching me expectantly.

"What do you think?" A cop-out question sure but what should I say to my 5 year old child about me seeing her teacher?

"I think Ms. Swan is the best." She smiled happily and I laughed.

"I think that too baby." Luckily the subject dropped thanks to the short attention span of a five year old girl, and as promised I took Lizzie for fudge after our lunch WITH a fresh salad. A few mumbled words about how 'Ms. Swan's salads are better' made me chuckle but not comment to my little girls sass. After we ate we went to the movies and Lizzie had a great time and I just enjoyed being with her. I had missed her yesterday more than I thought I would since really without counting the time we were sleeping I'd only been away from her for a few hours but I couldn't help it. I was never happier then with her and there was no denying the power she had over me.

…...

"AUNTIE ALICE!" Lizzie escaped my arms using contortionist type moves the moment she saw Alice and I let her go crashing into my tiny sister, who somehow took the assault easily, even lifting Lizzie into her arms and laughing.

"How's my favorite girl in the whole world?" I rolled my eyes as both ignored me entirely as we walked into the living room of my parents home. My father was talking with Emmett and my mother was nowhere to be seen, meaning she was most likely in the kitchen cooking. Alice took Lizzie over to the couch where Rosalie was sitting and the three of them immediately got wrapped up in a discussion about... something and I was forced to leave my ONLY child with them so I could converse with the family members not ignoring my existence. Was I their brother/brother-in-law or just Lizzie's chauffeur?

"When are you going to have a child so that mine isn't always being stolen from me by the crazy women of this family?" I greeted my brother with a playfully annoyed expression and he laughed, as did our father.

"I'm working on it... believe me." He winked and I shuddered a little. I really didn't need a mental image. The two of them had been trying to get pregnant for a little over a year and despite the frustrations Emmett kept a good attitude about it all. He even spoke easily about adoption, IVF, and many other things that many would consider to be depressing alternatives to the more traditional 'natural' conception. He didn't seem to mind though. He just wanted a child for the two of them to love and I respected that. My brother had always had a huge heart, just like our dad. He was an easy to be around and an amazing person to look up to. Without a doubt he would be an amazing father when it did happen for him.

"How was the aquarium?" My father made small talk and I laughed while going over our day, including some pictures for them to look at. I made sure to 'Thank' my father again for the sugar high he'd given Lizzie before returning her to me and he just shrugged, clearly unashamed.

"Where's my little girl?" My mother came into the room and I swore she looked right past me, her first born, as she searched for Lizzie. Why was I even here again?

"I believe you mean MY little girl..." I trailed off as I smirked at my mom and she just waved her hand dismissively as she went to the couch to give Lizzie a hug. They embraced lovingly and I laughed. My mother was a tough woman but a big softy when it came to 'HER' babies.

Her eyes met mine and she came over to hug me after Lizzie. "Oh NOW you notice me." I laughed while hugging my mother tightly.

"I saw you as soon as I came into the room. You're to tall to miss." I rolled my eyes at her dismissive comment. She chose to ignore my attitude as she announced that dinner was ready. Lizzie ran to me and took my hand as we walked into the dinning room. I sat her down in her usual spot in between myself and Alice. We sat across from Emmett and Rose and our parents sat at each end of the table.

My mother had opted for traditional beef stew served over fresh mashed potatoes. It was my absolute favorite dish that my mother made and she was well aware of this. My stomach rumbled but my curiosity peeked. I was positive that originally my mother was going to make Corned Beef sliders, which was my brothers favorite thing she made. I glanced at my mother and she smiled warmly at me in response. My gaze shifted to my sister accusingly but she was enraptured in a conversation with Lizzie about what was the best way to eat potatoes. Clearly she wasn't to blame for my mothers menu change so that left just one person to accuse... dad. I looked to him and he was avoiding my eyes at all costs. BINGO, we have a winner... a betrayer... JUDAS. My father spilled the beans about Bella and my mother was trying to sweet talk information from me. Fuck... the food smelled amazing too. I was going to cave. I could feel my will collapsing already.

"How's everything at work Edward?" Great she was starting her interrogation before I'd even started eating anything. The woman was good, no denying that. If I wanted to eat I would have to respond...

"Wonderful actually." I dished myself out a more then generous amount of mashed potatoes as my mother made the best in the entire God damn world before reaching for the stew. Honestly I could live on the potatoes alone, the stew was just a huge perk. I knew she would need more then that so I elaborated about the Canadian real estate venture I'd been working on with Carmen and the other law firm. She smiled widely and I realized the critical error I'd made bringing up the event that had really started the Bella situation.

"Oh, how is Carmen? I haven't seen her in awhile." My mother adored my PA and I swear if the woman wasn't married my mother would have done everything in her power to get us together, not that she would have succeeded. Carmen was like a sister to me, actually a less annoying one then the one I did have.

"She's great. I issued her a nice bonus and she wants to surprise her husband with a cruise, though she doesn't know where to yet." I was happy for a diversionary subject but I wasn't stupid enough to think my mother didn't have a plan. The woman was alarmingly brilliant at getting information. In another lifetime she had to have been a top secret interrogator for some powerful government agency. The woman was THAT good.

"Oh that's so sweet of you. I know she's wanted to take a vacation just the two of them for some time now." I nodded then averted my attention to the food in front of me. THANKFULLY my brother used the opportunity to discuss his and Rose's mini-vacation and my mother happily listened and I breathed a sigh of relief. They had gone to the coast and had a relaxing time sightseeing and just being together.

"Speaking of vacations..." SHIT, there was that tone. The tone that showed my mothers plan coming together. "How was Florida Lizzie?"

...She wouldn't... She wouldn't use Lizzie to get what she wanted, would she?

"I LOVED IT!" Lizzie practically yelled in her excitement. She started telling everyone about the Magic Kingdom.

"Who was your favorite character?" My dad chimed in. I knew something was up as my parents had already undoubtedly asked Lizzie all this after I dropped her off with them yesterday. What were they planning?

"PLUTO." My little girl thought Pluto was adorable and since Mickey was my favorite character she proudly praised his loyal 4-legged best friend.

"I love Pluto too." Rose chimed in innocently. Clearly her and Emmett were out of the loop as to what my mother had planned but I doubted my sister was as innocent and my father definitely wasn't.

"I got my picture with him 3 times." She held up her fingers happily and I smiled before leaning in to kiss my little girls cheek.

"Yes you did baby girl. We chased him down a few more times but the line was to long to get a picture." I explained and Lizzie pouted.

"Can we see the pictures?" My mother's eyes were on me now and I narrowed my own slightly. What was she up to?

"Of course." I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the gallery to find our Disney pictures. As soon as I got to them Lizzie grabbed my phone and ran over to her grandmother. My mother pulled her into her lap and I watched carefully as Lizzie scrolled through and explained all the pictures in vivid detail.

"You look so pretty Lizzie." My mother gushed over Lizzie's attire which had been selected by her two aunts specifically for our vacation. All her outfits had Disney characters on them and were in numerous bright colors. Lizzie pointed out which outfits were from Rose and which were from Alice. Emmett seemed to shrug off whatever my mother was concocting as he reached for seconds of the stew. I however was nervous, waiting for the ball to drop on the Bella topic. I had barely touched my food, thanks to my nerves. I swore only my mother had this effect on me. Like I said she was THAT good.

"This one is my favorite." I knew Lizzie was referring to the one an employee had taken of the two of us at the gates of the park... the very one I had sent to Bella... at Lizzie's insistence. My mother glanced at me with a big smile.

Oh she WOULD use my little girl to get the information she wanted. "You look so handsome, Edward." I smiled but it was hesitant.

"Daddy's always handsome." I smiled at Lizzie and she smiled back at me. "I asked Daddy to send the picture to Miss Swan too."

Fuck.

"Miss Swan? Your teacher?" My mothers faux innocent tone would fool no one, except Lizzie of course. My brother and sister-in-law watched the three of us curiously as the other two smiled while avoiding me entirely. GREAT...

"Yep." Lizzie smiled happily before explaining ALL ABOUT Miss Swan. She went on and on about Bella's art skills, how nice she was, how she was the prettiest woman she'd ever seen, and of course mentioned the cooking lesson she'd given Lizzie as well. This got me quite a few looks from my family, which I studiously ignored. I instead immersed myself into the process of eating my food. As soon as the dinner with Bela and Lizzie was brought up I focused on my food even harder, shoveling it down before anyone could ask me anything. "Daddy sent her a picture because I missed her." I glanced up to see my mother smiling adoringly at Lizzie's response.

"She sounds just lovely." My mothers eyes weren't leaving me now, I could feel it, though I kept my eyes on the food in front of me.

"She's SO pretty. Isn't she pretty Daddy?" If I thought it was possible I would swear I was being set up with this whole dinner...

"She is baby, very pretty." I sure as Hell wasn't going to lie. Bella was a gorgeous woman, plain and simple. I looked up when I responded to Lizzie and I caught my mothers smile out of the corner of my eye, though I ignored it, instead shooting Lizzie an encouraging smile. Ah to be the innocent one in the room and not having a clue about what everyone else was up to.

"She is beautiful." AND we have traitor #2... Alice.

"When did you see her?" Suddenly the whole table was interested in Alice's answer. I heaved a sigh and dropped the pretense of eating, instead opting for sitting back and taking what was to come...

"Last night at the fundraiser." I closed my eyes briefly while keeping my arms crossed over my chest and my shoulders tense. Alice proceeded to describe Bella in great detail, from her hair, eyes, height, smile, even the dress she wore. Yeah... like I needed a reminder of that. The image was well ingrained in my memory and I doubted it would be leaving anytime soon. She had looked amazing in it.

"She was at your firms fundraiser?" Why did this keep coming back to me?

"She was. Lizzie's principal had brought her as his plus one." I couldn't tell if there was still some bitterness in my tone at the memory of seeing Bella with another man, however innocently. If there was any sign of my displeasure though no one seemed to notice it. Everyone was watching me and my mother closely now, putting everything together. FANTASTIC, I thought sarcastically.

"Oh, so she's seeing the principal?" My mother looked so disappointed and I wanted to roll my eyes. Seriously she hadn't even set eyes on Bella yet and wanted to get involved in my relationship with her.

"No they were there as friends... colleagues."

"Oh." My mother immediately looked uplifted. "So she's single?" I took a deep breath as I proceeded to have a stare down with her.

"Perhaps..."

"Perhaps?" Emmett chimed in sounding quite confused. "What does that mean?" I simply shrugged in response to his question, having no intention of answering it.

"I doubt she will be single for long." Alice stated easily while winking at me causing me to narrow my eyes at her.

"How do you figure?" My mother was more then politely interested at this point and in fact the whole table was more interested then they should be in what we were discussing. Why my romantic life was such an interesting subject I'd never know...

"Well like I said she was BEAUTIFUL and every man there noticed." Alice was happily enunciating her point about Bella's looks. "Trust me ALL OF THEM were watching her." She grinned wickedly at me and I narrowed my eyes further. My sister knew how much of a jealous asshole I could be and she wanted to torture me with that knowledge.

Well two can play that game little sister...

"Yes every man did notice her, even the principal." After I muttered that comment the smug look on my sister's face dropped and I cocked a brow at her. I had seen her interest in Mr. Whitlock, despite how she tried to hide it. My sister was big into being chased by men so she loved to play hard to get with them. She never liked to show her own interest until they had expressed theirs plainly, which he clearly hadn't... yet. A worthy foe for her it would seem.

"Did you notice her as well big Bro?" Emmett seemed to want to cut through the banter between myself, our mother and our sister. I could almost appreciate that if it wasn't so inconvenient for my immediate needs.

"He is a man isn't he?" Alice smiled evilly and I just starred at her annoyed.

"If you're asking if I saw her then yes I noticed her." God I shouldn't have said anything. I saw the look of dawning fall on my brother's face. Rose looked like she was trying hard to suppress laughing and my father looked about the same. God how I wished I was on the outside of this conversation like the two of them were.

"So... you like her?" Well that was delightfully junior high. Gee thanks for that Emmett. I internally rolled my eyes but didn't give any outward appearance that I'd even heard him.

"Daddy says she's the best." I took a deep breath as my sole reason for living, my sweet little girl, actually dug my own grave for me.

"She is baby girl." Lizzie beamed at me and I gestured for her to come back to me which she did, hopping up onto my lap. I wasn't above using her as a shield against anymore relationship talk. "Ms. Swan is an amazing woman and a great teacher." Lizzie nodded and started to play a game on my phone as I held her and continued to eat, effectively dropping the topic... at least for now.

…...

I practically collapsed onto my bed after such a long day. I had kept Lizzie close to me the rest of the night and though there were many subtle attempts to get information on Bella and me I was able to change the subject each time. I doubted I would be as well prepared at the next family get together but I considered tonight a success since I was able to avoid admitting that I was in fact seeing Bella. Alice still knew but she was the only one. I knew my mother would be talking to her about it but I knew my sister enough to know she wouldn't reveal much. She enjoyed teasing me but was still very loyal underneath it all and she wouldn't betray my confidence, however unwilling it had been given.

I heard my phone ring and grudgingly I reached for the end table to pick it up. An unknown number flashed on the screen which seemed really odd given the late hour. I shrugged and decided to answer it anyway.

"Edward Cullen speaking."

 **"Wow, you do have a great voice."** A woman's voice responded to my greeting jovially. What?

"Excuse me?"

 **"Nothing, sorry. Hello."**

"Um, hello?" Whoever this was she kind of reminded me of my sister.

 **"You don't know me..."** Well obviously...

"No I don't."

 **"My name is Angela Weaver. I'm Bella's room-mate."** Ah yes. Bella had told me about her slightly crazy best friend but why was she calling me?

"Oh, Hello?" What do I say to that? My immediate thought was that something had happened to Bella. "Is everything okay? Is Bella alright?"

 **"Yes she's fine. I'm so sorry for the late night call. I work strange hours and this was the most reasonable time I could work out."** I didn't respond as I figured she would continue on her own. **"Do you have plans for the weekend after next?"**

What?

…...

 **END NOTES (Don't read until after you've already read the chapter as there may be spoilers):**

 _ **-PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **-Just a fun easy chapter. I wanted to have a nice family get together. :-)Where would that be without them butting their noses in each-other's business?**_

 _ **-I hope everyone enjoyed the Cullen's.**_

 _ **-The way Edward felt in the face of his whole family ignoring him in light of his daughter's presence is exactly how it is as a parent when you go to the grandparents house. My husband and I joke all the time that the only reason we are even 'invited' is so we can chauffeur the girls back and forth. LOL**_

 _ **-It's nice to see that SOMEONE can render Edward a bit flustered since he always does it to Bella.**_

 _ **-Edward has big ideas for their date. Will Bella be swept off her feet? Well it is EDWARD... What girl can resist?**_

 _ **-What is Angela up to?**_


	13. Initial Affair

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes:_

 *****Sorry for slow updates on both my stories. I have had LOTS on my plate for the last couple months and have gotten very little time to write. :-( (Evicting Roomate, 1-3 doctors appointments weekly through high risk pregnancy, working 50+hours, 2 kids, no nanny anymore so I always have the kids, my husband, pregnant,... life) I do have to sleep sometime. LOL. Sorry again. I finally had my baby boy through an unplanned c-section and then my son had to be placed in the NICU, where he spent his first 2 weeks. :-( ***WORST EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE! I cried constantly everyday terrified for my son, and I am NOT a crier.***) He's home now though and is doing well. :-) So now add a newborn onto my heap of responsibilities. So very tired... ;-)**

 *****Back to Bella POV this chapter**

 *****Small time skip, about a week.**

 *****Date night**

 _ **CHAPTER #13: Initial Affair**_

 _ **BPOV**_

 **SATURDAY OCTOBER 10th**

"I have never seen you so nervous before?" Angela was eating her cereal while watching me through a worried frown. I had been up for hours already, unable to sleep any further thanks to my nerves.

"I'm not nervous." I wasn't even looking at her as I spoke. Instead I was furiously scrubbing every surface I could find in the kitchen. It was a habit I'd inherited from my mother. Whenever I was antsy I couldn't stop cleaning. It was a nervous habit but at least a more productive one then biting my nails or pacing.

"Really?" My eyes met Angela's skeptical ones before quickly returning to my task.

"No. There's just lots to clean." I gestured to the already immaculate kitchen but Angela didn't look with me, as she knew everything was spotless already. She got up with her bowl and I immediately grabbed it from her before cleaning it, then the sink... again.

"Uh-huh." She smirked before walking to the living room, which I had already cleaned. I followed after I'd finished with the sink and she laid out on the couch, patting the spot next to her and giving me a pointed look. I sat with her and then had to fight the urge to bounce my leg up and down. Her eyes went to the barely contained movement before she looked at me with a small smile while patting my leg, though she may have been trying to contain the erratic jerking... "Not nervous at all huh?"

I sighed before nodding in defeat. Of course I was nervous. It was Saturday, the day of Edward and I's date... our first date. For once Angela wasn't giving me any grief about it either, perhaps sensing that I was enough of a nervous wreck without any help.

When I had come home from the fundraiser she'd been asleep and I'd been grateful for the time to process the whole night. Nothing could have kept the smile off my face in the aftermath of everything that had happened with Edward. I hadn't expected to be attending an event at his firm, I hadn't expected to see him there as a result, I certainly hadn't expected him to ask me out, and I definitely hadn't expected him to kiss me. The night had been one big surprise that had left my mind reeling and my mood soaring. When he proceeded to text me all night after it all, my happiness level only increased. He was playful as usual but I also felt a lightness from him that I hadn't really sensed before, like a weight was off his shoulders.

"Relax." She smiled comfortingly and all I could do was nod weakly. I had told Angela the following day everything that had happened at the party, including Edward kissing me and she had been almost as excited as I was. She was already hard core 'Team Edward' despite not having met him yet. When I had reminded her of that little fact she shrugged and explained that any guy that made me this happy was 'A-okay' in her book. I had to hug her at the comment while she laughed. I could only hope Edward and I would get equal support from everyone else in our lives, even-though I somehow doubted that would happen.

We had taken to calling and texting each-other all the time now and no matter what we talked about it always felt perfect. I talked about my parents, the upcoming PTA meeting that I was so nervous about, work in general, schooling, Angela,... everything. In return he talked about everything in his own life including the issues he was now having with his ex-wife. I was a little surprised and more then a little honored that he was letting me in on such personal things and it just made my feelings for him grow.

I had noticed that on Monday when he'd picked up Lizzie he was unusually aggravated. I had seen him angry and frustrated before but this was different. His eyes were far away and in the short maybe 5-10 minutes he'd been in my classroom he had ruffled his hands through his hair at least a dozen times, which explained its disheveled but still amazing appearance. I hadn't pressed him for any information at the time, sensing it was about Lizzie's mother given everything that had been occurring in his life lately. I just gave a polite goodbye, not wanting to confuse Lizzie with any budding relationship between myself and her dad. He had smiled at me genuinely through his tension and had gripped my hand warmly but briefly before releasing it so he could take Lizzie home. It was a small gesture but I appreciated him taking the time to show me he was thinking of me, in whatever way he could.

The following evening he had called me at his usual time, after the both of us had eaten dinner and all our work was done. Since Lizzie was at her mom's it was the first chance we had to really talk about what was upsetting him Monday. He had sounded so incredibly exhausted that I knew whatever it was had left him drained. I tentatively asked him what was wrong and he had actually told me, in detail, everything. His lawyer had filed papers granting him temporary sole legal custody of Lizzie and that he would be fighting for that to become permanent as well as for more physical custody, though Tanya wasn't aware of that part yet. She was however VERY much aware of the legal issue and was making his life a living hell because of it. To say I was surprised at his willingness to include me in such personal things would be putting it mildly. Despite the seriousness of it all, I couldn't help feeling ecstatic that he was trusting me with such information and was leaning on me for support.

I had asked if he was handling it all okay and he admitted to feeling like he was doing both the right and the wrong thing simultaneously with regards to Lizzie. He knew that Lizzie needed a more secure and dependable environment then what Tanya was offering but at the same time he hated himself for the idea of taking away Lizzie's mother in any way. After he explained everything that he'd been putting up with from Tanya over the years, not just since Lizzie started kindergarten, I could more then understand his unwillingness to allow it all to continue. I could also see why he had put up with it as long as he had though as Tanya was STILL Lizzie's mom, however flawed she may be. The fact that he hadn't come to this solution easily proved how wonderful of a father he was and I told him so. He had sighed heavily at my support and thanked me though he didn't sound very convinced. I could tell it was all continuing to eat at him but I was going to try my best to remind him that what was best for Lizzie in the long run was really the only option he had.

To distract him I had changed the subject and the first thing that came to mind was our tentative first date. When he had asked me out he had given no further information not even a day so I was more then a little curious. He laughed at my question and of course made me blush with statements like 'Eager are we, Ms. Swan?' After I had admitted that I was he laughed more before confessing that he was as well and wanted to take me out Saturday... this Saturday. He threw a surprise at me when he explained that what he had planned was an all day thing so he would be picking me up in the morning and we would return after dinner, late. I was beyond curious about what he had planned but he refused to tell me anything no matter how much I asked. I admitted to him that I hated surprises and always had, to which his response was a simple 'Tough'.

I had relayed his surprise plan for us to Angela and she laughed at the displeased look on my face. She had stated that she really liked him now and thought he was perfect for me if he was willing to annoy me just to give me a romantic surprise. I wasn't sure how to respond to that. Did her logic even make sense? She shrugged it off and explained that I needed to just go with it.

"Why are you so nervous anyway? The two of you have already kissed so that's got to be quite the load off your mind." She seemed genuinely curious and of course mentioning our kiss just made me turn red and smile stupidly.

"I don't know. I'm just worried..." I trailed off not knowing how to put it into words. She waited patiently for me to continue. "What if I don't know what to say? What if he gets bored of me? What if I act like I usual do with men... you know, clueless?"

She chuckled but to her credit she tried to keep it in, probably knowing I was completely serious and not just being deliberately ridiculous. "B you talk to the man every single day. Clearly the two of you aren't without conversation topics." I went to object to her statement about Edward and I talking EVERYDAY but her knowing look made me stay silent. She could probably hear me talking with him most nights as our walls were thin and he was always making me laugh. "Now why on earth would he get bored of you?"

"I'm not really all that interesting. I work, take a couple online classes, and that's about it. He has a deeply involved career, family, ex-wife, a child... He has a lot more in his life then I do in mine."

"...and yet he chooses to spend what little free time he has with YOU, Bella. What do you think that means?" She waited for my response and I couldn't resist smiling at the point she was trying to make. "You know what it tells me?" She didn't wait for a response before answering her own question. "It says that he likes YOU, just the way you are. He doesn't find you boring at all, and he obviously finds you to be far from clueless." I nodded and gave her a hug. She could always make me feel better.

"Thanks Ang."

"You're welcome. So when is Mr. 'so incredibly beyond cute' getting here?" She winked at my eye-roll. I knew she was making light of the situation by using her old nickname for him. Amazingly enough the title relaxed me. I had used those words to describe him back when I thought there was zero possibility that he had any feelings for me. Here I was though, going on a date with him. I guess Angela had been right from the start when she'd claimed he was interested in me.

"He said he'd be here by 6." I glanced at my phone and it was past 4. "What time do you work?"

"6." She smiled at my relieved expression that immediately turned apologetic after realizing how obvious my relief was. She laughed dismissively though, obviously not offended. She stood up and headed toward her bedroom. After she got to the room and had her hand paused over the doorframe she turned to me with a naughty grin.

"What?"

"Well I just realized that it will be just you and him when he gets here..." She let the words trail off.

"Yeah?"

"Well I suppose I'm curious about what will happen, given what happened the last time the two of you were alone." My blush was my only response so she just shrugged while walking into her room to change clothes.

…...

KNOCK KNOCK

My smile came unwitting at the thought of any knock knock jokes he had prepared for me today. It was surprising any other thought had penetrated my mind around what Angela had said to me before she left for work. 'Have fun.' Obviously not innately ominous words but her innocent smile certainly implied the opposite... She had only left about 15 minutes prior and my mind was still reeling. What would happen between Edward and me? I opened the door quickly, unable to hold in my excitement in spite of all my frayed nerves.

The moment I saw him I almost couldn't believe he was really here, yet there he stood. All of his 'so incredibly beyond cute' glory smiling at me and taking me in with an all encompassing look that made my breath catch.

"Hi." I spoke in a whisper as I took in his clothing. He was wearing a deep blue tight shirt with a charcoal jacket over the top and matching slacks. It was clear that this was 'casual wear' for him as it wasn't his usual tailored suit but he looked amazing just the same. He was wearing that perfect smile to finish up his look but his eyebrows lowered after a moment into a subtle frown.

"No 'who's there?'" I couldn't resist smiling at his obvious disappointment and the thought that he hadn't even said hi yet. This was our standard greeting, a knock knock joke, not a simple ordinary 'Hello'. Something about that made me smile though I didn't exactly know why.

His eyes stayed on me and as always they seemed to gaze right through me. How his eyes could invoke so much emotion I'd never know but it was as incredible as it was undeniable. "Sorry." I glanced up at him after realizing I'd lowered my gaze, and he was smirking at me while taking in whatever expression I wore. Why did he have to be so put together when I always felt like a mess in his presence? I held open the door a bit wider and he took the hint to come in.

"Who's there?" Was that as whispered as it felt? I hadn't intended to sound so meek but oh well. I might as well embarrass myself right away rather then wait in suspense for it to happen at some other point during our date. He smiled widely at my question before stepping right into my space, with zero hesitation and complete focus.

"Kiss." His smile was far to powerful for his own good and my blush was far to predictably pathetic to not be embarrassing. Regardless I found myself responding anyway.

"Kiss who?" I'd barely gotten the question out before he had leaned down and kissed me. My breath caught and his hand lightly lifted my chin upward to him. He kept his hand there as his lips warmed mine. I didn't have to think to kiss him back with the same intensity. His hand on my chin moved up just enough to reach my jaw where his thumb lightly stroked the corner of my lips apart. They easily opened up for him and as soon as he got the reaction he had aimed for I could actually feel his smile before he deepened the kiss even more.

His other hand held me along the small of my back and I clasped my own together behind his neck. Eventually he pulled back just enough that I could feel his breathing on my lips. Eventhough I kept my eyes closed to savor the moment, I could tell he was smiling.

"Kiss me." He gave me a subtle wink and with that any possible tension was broken and I couldn't help laughing in earnest which he joined in on. It didn't escape my notice that neither of us released the other as we laughed and that just made me smile more.

"I think you may have told that one wrong." I spoke through the laughs and he chuckled while stroking my hair in a firm but gentle way.

"Perhaps... but my delivery was effective."

Well it's hard to argue with that...

…...

Edward was adamant about getting to wherever we were going on time but he was equally as determined not to tell me anything about where that was. Riding in his car was an interesting experience, or perhaps nerve wracking was a better choice of words. The moment I had stepped into it I immediately regretted having looked up his car and learning what it was worth. Knowing I was in a car worth what this one was left me with an irrational fear of dirtying or breaking something. I tried my best to hide my careful behavior but he more than once asked me if I was okay so I knew I was failing.

Luckily Edward didn't focus on my strange behavior but instead asked me about anything and everything. He started off by asking me some of the most random questions. At first I thought it was odd and he laughed at my perplexed expressions, but pressed along with the questions anyway. I actually found it interesting, as I relayed many of the questions back at him, how much significance there was in the little things. One example was when he asked me my favorite color. I had shrugged and told him the truth, brown. Something about that had utterly surprised him and his immediate response had been, 'as in the color of dirt?' That had made me laugh amazingly hard before I reminded him that it was also the color of chocolate, coffee, the earth, wood, and a million other things.

"Brown is warm and comforting. I think that's beautiful." We were at a red light when I said that, rather proudly in fact, and his response was to wordlessly grab my hand and kiss it before giving me a knowing smile.

Not to long into our drive I realized that we were heading towards the coast. Where were we going? He began to slow down once we were close to the harbor. What were we doing here?

Edward pulled into a parking lot a small walk away from the ferries all along the shore. I looked to him in question only to be met with his cocky smile followed by a wink. I smiled back despite myself and he chuckled before stepping out of the car. I opened my own door and stepped out in response just as he reached my side of the car.

"I believe that's my job, Ms. Swan." He glared at me playfully and I shrugged back while wearing an innocent smile. I had noticed from my interactions with Edward that he was nothing if not a gentleman. With me, Lizzie, and even a couple random women in passing, Edward always held doors open. It figured he wouldn't like it if I did it myself.

I blushed a bit as his hand reached my right side and he pulled me against him, continuing to hold me as he led us to wherever we were going. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"So curious..." He chuckled and I took advantage of our closeness to lightly elbow him in his side. "Ow." He smiled at me as he spoke, clearly mocking my lack of strength. I was going to say more but he surprised me by leaning down and kissing the top of my head. It wasn't a lingered or drawn out kiss, but rather a simple and sweet gesture. It was like touching me just came natural to him... the kiss, him wrapping his arm around my waist, all of it. I had no sooner wrapped my own arm around him that he finally answered my question. "We're going to Canada."

What?

…...

It turned out he was completely serious about where we were going. We were boarding a ferry to a small island called Victoria, which was off the coast of British Columbia. He was shocked that I'd actually never been to Canada and had only been on a ferry twice, both times when I was very young. Apparently there was one ferry company that virtually only did rides to and from the island, with it being a 3 hour trip each way. Edward had already purchased our tickets in advance so we were able to bypass the line for that, which was much larger than I would have expected.

"Are you excited?" He asked as we took our seats. I was grateful to find that we were right next to the window so we could see everything. Would we see any whales or something?

I couldn't hide my excitement as I nodded at him with a big smile in place. We both ordered a light breakfast of oatmeal and fruit, and made easy conversation as we ate. He explained how he used to take weekend trips all the time with his family as a kid but hadn't been back in years. He explained that the island had a lot to see and he was excited to show me the sights.

I was more than a little intrigued by the effort he put into this date already. Apparently you didn't need a passport to take the ferry but you did need to have an enhanced drivers license which the crafty man had learned I had during one of his random series of questions, earlier in the week. During the last 30 minutes of the ride he took us outside so we could watch the ocean and the island as we pulled up. It was a bit chilly out but I had no sooner wrapped my arms around myself before Edward had positioned himself right behind me and proceeded to rub my arms up and down, warming them, as we continued to talk to each-other. I was glad he was behind me so he couldn't see my blush.

We pulled up to the port on time and he took my hand effortlessly as we left the ferry. We rented a car since we didn't have a lot of time to see the sights and neither of us wanted to waste time waiting for a cab to arrive repeatedly.

"Normally I spend a whole weekend here so I can see everything but since we only have today you can pick where we go." He smiled at me before he started driving towards the area he considered the 'heart' of Victoria since it had the best sights.

I had googled 'sights to see in Victoria B.C. and there really was a lot for such a small island. Since I had no idea what I would like the best I asked for his opinion. When he told me his favorite sight was the Parliament Building I had to make fun of the cliche lawyer liking such a thing. We had parked nearby when I said this and he took the opportunity to tickle me in retaliation. I relented quickly as I was very sensitive to tickling and he mocked me for his easy victory.

Just like before Edward took my hand easily and led the way to the building. I was absolutely speechless at the beauty and size of it. I had of course seen pictures of it on the internet but none gave it the opulent credit it deserved. It looked closer to a castle than a government building and the green/blue color of the roof seemed to be a beautiful representation of the ocean coast all around the island. We had the option of either a guided tour or no guide so we went without, just to save time.

With the sheer size of the buildings and all the views both inside and out we ended up spending a little over two hours there. The outside was my favorite part of the buildings because of the sheer splendor and size. Edward told me that it looks amazing closer to Christmas because they go all out with decorations. He smiled at my disappointment and promised to bring me back so I could see it. The thought of a future visit was a happy one.

"Lizzie can come too. She loves Christmas lights." I agreed adamantly knowing Lizzie would love to paint something like that. When I had looked up sights to see in Victoria I noticed a few artsy destinations that I knew I would love but truthfully it made me miss Lizzie. I had never met anyone who loved art as much as that little girl did and it would be wonderful to see it all with her. When we left the parliament buildings we walked to a small coffee shop nearby and enjoyed some relaxed people watching while we sipped our drinks and walked back to the car. Edward insisted that I pick where we went next and in my typical book-worm fashion I chose the Royal British Museum. Nerdy choice sure but it had great reviews on the websites I was looking at plus it was fairly close by and truly looked amazing. I had also noted on the reviews that the place wasn't much fun for little kids so it was a good idea to knock it out this trip and we could see the more family oriented sights next time we came, in case Lizzie was with us. Family... I shook my head of any potential direction that thought could steer me towards...

We didn't have the time to see anywhere close to everything at the museum as it was huge so we elected to see just a couple of the ancient history exhibits over the more modern ones. I was glad we did as they had an amazing Egyptian exhibit and I found the facts from older time periods far more interesting.

We made good time at the museum spending only about 1 and ½ hours there. We then decided on an early dinner so we could make it back to the ferry on time. I really wanted to see Chinatown, which was another reason I had chosen the museum since it was very close to it, and Edward told me the restaurants there were incredible.

We got there by 4pm and picked the closest restaurant we could find since we were both pretty hungry seeing as how we hadn't really had lunch and breakfast had been small.

"So how have you enjoyed Canada?" He was smiling as we waited for our server.

"It's beautiful here, amazing. Have you been to other parts of the country?"

"I've seen most of British Columbia but very little outside of the Provence."

"Is Victoria your favorite part?" He nodded just as the waitress came over with our menus and tea. I loved warm green tea and Edward seemed to as well as we both immediately began drinking it. We ordered our food quickly and the air seemed to change almost instantly between us as we relaxed into eachother's company. With the exception of the time we had been in the car we hadn't really been alone all day. Now was the official 'get to know each-other' part of the date. Of course I'd like to think I've come to know Edward well over the last couple months but still the realism of the first date was hitting me hard.

"What is going through that head of yours?" He was smiling widely probably at the slightly nervous as well as scared aura I was giving off.

"Honestly?" I was smiling back at him nervously but in earnest.

"Always."

"I'm just thinking about my biggest fear on a date."

"Well this I have to hear." We both laughed just as our waitress brought our appetizers of eggrolls and soup. She was really fast...

"It's going to sound stupid."

"Even better." At that I narrowed my eyes at him but of course couldn't contain my smile in the face of his. It was that perfect.

"I always worry that I won't have much to say." He seemed puzzled by that so I tried to elaborate. "I don't exactly have a lot of dating experience and what little I have isn't the most positive."

To my surprise he laughed at that. "You do remember that I'm semi-recently divorced right? I doubt I would be the one to judge you for past relationship failures." I smiled at how easy he could be to talk to when he wasn't using his skills against me.

"Really it's more a lack of experience than a fear of failure." He gestured with his hand in a 'continue' motion.

"Ummm isn't talking about past relationships like the #1 no-no for a first date?"

"I've never been one to play by the rules." He winked and I blushed. "Besides I already mentioned my divorce so I'd say I already opened the flood gates quite thoroughly. I'll take the blame for any awkwardness it causes." His matter-of-fact tone made me laugh.

"Maybe we should start with your recent dating past." I was determined not to be the first to embarrass themselves as I wasn't sure my self confidence could take it. His sexy ego, on the other hand, could more than afford to take the hit.

"I asked first." His smile widened and my resolve wavered but didn't crack completely.

"But it was your idea so I think you should lead the way." He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly before shaking his head.

"Okay but only because you're cute when you're trying to be firm." He chuckled at my blush. "Honestly I haven't dated much since my divorce. I haven't really had the desire nor the time really, so I've only really managed a couple casual things." He shrugged it off and I only grew more curious by his answer not less.

"I've never really understood what it means when someone says they are 'casually dating' someone." It was true. What did that mean?

"I think it's a general phrase people use when they either don't want to explain or just don't know how to elaborate or define the relationship." I copied his continue motion and he laughed. "I suppose it can mean one of a few things. One, the person calling it casual simply doesn't want to commit to the other person so calling it casual excuses their fear. The second reason is that the dating hasn't/doesn't go past a couple dates so it wasn't exactly a relationship." He paused before smiling slightly, seemingly to himself.

"Is there a third reason?" He paused for a moment after I asked while watching me with a somewhat contemplative look, before finally shrugging and speaking again.

"The third reason being that the relationship wasn't anything more than sex so there is no point calling it something real."

I had no idea what to say in response to that so for a moment I said nothing, but then my curiosity got the better of me and I opened my mouth, asking a question I wasn't sure I actually wanted the answer to. "And which of the three meanings is yours?"

"Certainly not the first one. I have no problem with commitment." He waggled his eyebrows playfully and I couldn't help laughing.

"Mentioning sex has got to be another no-go for a first date." If it wasn't officially it certainly should be.

"Any awkwardness yet?" His voice was full of humor as he watched me.

"Maybe a little." I laughed when he snapped his fingers and made a little 'darn-it' face.

…...

We look a break from our inappropriate conversation to eat and make small talk. After we ate dinner, in which he proceeded to make me laugh and blush constantly, we headed back toward the harbor. The realization that the date was coming to an end finally hit me as we reached the dock and I couldn't help feeling a lot of disappointment over that.I had never just lost myself in a date before tonight, able to give absolutely no thought to time, other responsibilities, doubts, or anything other than just this other person. It was a freeing experience and I wondered if I was only feeling this way because it was Edward. Everything was incredibly easy with him and it was just natural for me to stay focused on him, and on us together.

"I believe it's your turn now to ruin things with awkwardness." I looked at him puzzled for a moment and he rolled his eyes playfully. "Your recent dating past?"

"Oh." I blushed. "I haven't been on a date in months." Almost a year in actuality but I really didn't want to draw attention to that little fact.

He watched me for a few moments before smiling. "What was the fastest point in a date that you knew it was over."

"I'm not sure I follow..." My tone emphasized my bemusement.

"A first date that you knew, without a doubt, would also be the last. Something that happened to make you immediately cut your loses. What happened to draw that realization?" So now we were discussing not failed relationships, but failed ATTEMPTS at a relationship. I had never had such a bizarre conversation before, especially on a date, yet I had barely stopped smiling or laughing all night. Why was that?

"I went on one date where we met at a restaurant, since I barely knew the guy, and within about 10 minutes I..." I blushed as I thought of this. Part of me felt a little bad for what I had done but at the same time I honestly couldn't say I would have done anything differently.

"Y-e-s." He dragged out the word with a big eager smile on his face.

"I excused myself to the bathroom and immediately snuck out the door." I blushed deeper at my rapidly spoke confession while Edward laughed loudly in response.

"WOW. I'm really having trouble picturing you doing that. I imagine the guy must have been pretty awful." I nodded enthusiastically which made Edward laugh even harder. "Well, what did he do?"

I heaved a heavily exaggerated sigh before explaining. "I had only met the guy once. He was a friend of a friend, so we knew of each other but that was about it." He nodded his head in encouragement. "Anyway he was a bit well... inappropriate with me."

It was amazing how fast Edward lost all of his humor. His mood did a 1-80 as his eyes searched mine for explanation. "What do you mean he was inappropriate with you?" His tone sounded perfectly calm but there was a clear icy edge that was both impressive and scary.

"Well..." God this was so embarrassing. "He didn't exactly keep eye contact with me much, or at all really, at least not with my... eyes." I glanced up at Edward's eyes hesitantly and I watched as his expression slowly lost its confusion. I didn't know what Edward would say or do so I averted my eyes as I waited for whatever response he would give.

"Amateur." His word was said quietly, almost to the point that I would have assumed he was speaking to himself.

"What?"

He shrugged off his word choice easily as he explained. "Every man is going to look Bella. You are quite beautiful and so long as he has eyes he will take note." I smiled at his compliment. "Of course any man with basic intelligence will be smooth enough to look without seeming like a complete creep."

What did he mean by that? As I puzzled over his words he maintained eye contact with me. It was more than a little obvious that he found my current expression amusing since he looked to be fighting laughter.

"Have you looked?" Where was my filter tonight? Did I really want the answer to this? Regardless of whatever his response was my emotions would be negative. If he said no I would feel unattractive and if he said yes I would blush uncontrollably, leaving me feeling embarrassed. Absolutely no win scenario for me.

"Numerous times." My eyes widened momentarily at his easy tone. He chuckled while shaking his head. He leaned in close to my ear before he spoke again. He was standing close enough to me that our bodies were slightly touching. "As I said you are a very beautiful woman and I am a man."

I looked down to discreetly hide my blush before returning eye contact. "I'll admit I haven't caught you looking yet." He chuckled at my attempt to make light of the topic.

"That's because I'm a gentleman."

"Really? What's your secret?"

"Well when we talk I keep my eyes on yours." He illustrated his point by pulling me in a little closer, wrapping his arms around my waist loosely, all while keeping his eyes on mine. "Then I make sure to do everything in my power to render you powerless so that you will get flushed and look away..." His words trailed off as he lightly stroked the bottom of my chin, causing me to blush and of course look away shyly. I heard him chuckle before feeling him lean in and whisper into my ear. "Then when you look away I take the opportunity to enjoy the view." I laughed hard but still kept my gaze down. God this guy was good. He could be sexy and hilarious in one move. That was quite the impressive feat but he managed it effortlessly.

After a moment of me still not being able to look back up at him, he tightened his hold around me and whispered again. "I guess I'll just keep looking while you're distracted." I finally looked up at him and playfully shoved his arm which made him laugh before kissing my temple sweetly.

"Your turn Edward." he seemed to have to think about his answer.

"Let me think... the soonest I knew a date was over... about 5 minutes into it."

"Really?" That seemed pretty fast.

"Yep." he rolled his eyes, clearly still finding whatever had happened to be annoying.

"What did she do?"

"Well I had met her at her place to go to a restaurant and when I opened the car door for her she looked rather, I suppose 'put out' would be the best description."

"What?" I was confused.

"Apparently men opening doors for her was a pet peeve and although I didn't realize it until then, apparently women that feel as such is one of mine."

I couldn't help laughing at his story. "That had to be awkward. What happened?"

"We both seemed to realize fairly quickly that we weren't a match and called it quits.

"To bad you're such a gentleman." I playfully scoulded with him.

"Indeed. I was raised by my father to be that way and there's no man I have greater respect for, therefore I value everything he ever taught me." The pride in his father was obvious by his tone. I stretched up and kissed his cheek before wordlessly wrapping my arms around him and resting my body against his as we watched the sea. After a moment Edward shifted us apart a bit so that he could look into my eyes and I could look into his. He lightly brushed my hair out of my face and it seemed like he didn't even notice he had done it though it felt like a million tiny shock waves to me.

"Well while we're thoroughly ruining our date with discussions of the forbidden..." He smirked at my blush. It was more than obvious that these discussions had ruined nothing and we both knew it. "...allow me to ask what was the longest relationship you ever had?" Apparently we were sticking with the EX topic still. I honestly couldn't believe we were having this discussion and yet it somehow seemed to fit perfectly. I didn't even feel all that weird about answering him. I wanted him to know me, even the bad stuff.

"Not long. About 3 months."

His eyes widened considerably at that before he smiled mischievously. "Are you a bit of a heart-breaker Ms. Swan?" Again with the 'Ms. Swan' stuff, of course uttered in his velvety voice.

"Not even a little bit. I've just had a bad stream of luck." I shrugged to play off my insecurities that hopefully he wouldn't pick up on.

"We met at the end of July..." I waited to see if he was going to continue with his line of thought.

"Yes?"

"So we've known each-other for almost 3 months." I was pretty sure I knew where he was going with this but decided to play along.

"Yep."

"I wonder..." I knew he was setting me up but I couldn't fight my curiosity.

"What?"

"If I had asked you out that first day, like I wanted to, where would we be right now?" I starred at him in disbelief for a moment.

"Like you wanted to?" I couldn't fight my smile at his volunteered piece of information.

"Yes, desperately." He was enjoying how flustered I was getting.

"Why didn't you?" I couldn't resist asking him that and to my surprise he laughed.

"I had to lay the groundwork down as well as keep myself an intriguing mystery." I laughed, realizing I hadn't laughed this much in a very long time.

"I don't think that's something you need to put extra effort into. It seems quite natural."

"I try my best." He winked before continuing. "So where do you think we would be right now if I had?"

"I guess we'll never know."

"Sure we will, in just three months."

…...

Edward, apparently ever the rebel, insisted that we keep discussing all the forbidden dating topics. I agreed easily enough as after having already discussed sex and ex's, everything else seemed like it would be easy. We ended up approaching it all like a game of 20 questions. He would bring up a topic that we would discuss briefly then I would bring one up. He brought up politics which was the easiest for me as I held little to no interest in the topic and therefore didn't really get offended by where anyone else stood. Him, being a lawyer and all, was much more into the subject then me but none of his views offended me.

After he brought up politics I went with religion since it was the biggest social foe-paw I could think of. He shrugged it off easily though. He was born and raised Christian like me and even though I did attend church every now and then while he didn't, the topic was carefree like just about everything else had been all night.

"What's left of the taboo topics to discuss?"

"I dunno... money?" I shrugged it off which made him laugh. We boarded the ferry for home but this time elected to stay outside so we could enjoy the view.

"I believe it's your turn to lead the way with this one." I nodded in response before speaking.

"Let's see...money..." I mentioned that I had some student loan debt due in large part to not being able to work through school and also from my determination not to use my parents money. I explained that they didn't have much money themselves and I didn't want to take what little they had. He seemed to have a great amount of respect for my 'do it myself' attitude and told me so. I also admitted to him that since I was a first year teacher I made less then the rest but that it would get better after I completed my masters and held more experience under my belt.

Edward's family came from big money and him and his father, now chief of medicine at the families hospital... yes the family actually owned a hospital... had increased the family worth even more with highly successful business strategies. As I listened I was beginning to really feel our class difference but luckily the topic dropped as the ship docked back in Seattle.

We walked, hand in hand, back to his car quietly but comfortably. As we reached it he opened the door for me. I offered a wide smile in response to his gesture while thinking about his failed date story. Our eyes caught at the same time and we both laughed simultaneously.

"Such a gentleman..."

"Always."

…...

"So there's absolutely no chance for us after such a disastrous first date?" His smugness was obvious and I couldn't resist smiling through my eye roll. Despite our rather unorthodox conversation I had never smiled more or laughed as hard as I had with Edward.

"Well, never say never..." I trailed off as we stopped outside my apartment door.

"Hmmm..." He pulled me closer to himself and I put up no fight as he did. The level of comfort I felt with him was completely new to me. I had never been so at ease with a man while somehow also feeling thrilled and exhilarated. "What can I do to convince you that I'm worth a second date?"

"I'm not sure, but..." I pulled out my phone to check the time. "...you better figure it out quick. It's getting late." I looked back up at him and I noticed his eyes were still on my phone. I followed his gaze and remembered that my phone background was the picture he had sent me of him and Lizzie at DisneyWorld. It was an amazing image as the two of them wore identical smiles that couldn't be faked or written off as anything less then perfect. I loved the emotions that had been captured in that small moment so much that I couldn't resist looking at it constantly.

Wordlessly he grabbed the phone from me and looked at the image for a brief moment before his eyes captured mine with such intensity that I didn't even blush. I just starred back, wondering what was on his mind. He didn't speak but eventually handed the phone back and grabbed his own.

"I believe I should have a picture of you as well Miss. Swan." Again he wasn't commanding of me nor was he really asking for permission. I nodded with a smile as he pulled me to his side while raising his phone to capture the moment.

Just before he was about to take the picture I felt his other hand gently pull my face to him where he had leaned down to capture my lips in a deep warm kiss. I responded immediately right before I heard the click of his phone...

I smiled into the kiss but didn't pull away. Instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped one arm around my waist and used the other to continue holding my face to his. We kissed for awhile, though it wasn't nearly long enough.

He pulled back and for once he seemed almost as winded as me. His hand lightly cradled my face and I loved the soft cherished feeling he put in me. "So do I earn a second date?"

"Will there be more awkwardness?" My mouth honestly hurt from how much I had smiled all day with him.

"Absolutely."

"Then yes."

 **END NOTES (Don't read until after you've already read the chapter as there may be spoilers):**

 _ **-PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **-The conversation about Bella's favorite color being brown is a combination of both the canon story when Bella relays to Edward how much she likes the color brown, and real life for me. My favorite color is brown and every time I tell someone that they almost always say 'As in the color of dirt?' or something similar to which I always reply as I wrote Bella to in my fic. Brown is the color of all warm things, coffee, chocolate, wood, forests, fireplaces, etc... To me it's the most comforting color which is why I love it. :-)**_

 _ **-I have only ever been to Alberta Canada, not British Columbia so hopefully I described things accurately. Lol**_

 _ **-I hope everyone liked the first date. My goal was for it to be fun and easy but at the same time have some awkwardness to illistrate Bella's lack of experience. The idea of a 'Perfect First date' is a little odd to me as at least one person has to be nervous or even slightly scared. I had very briefly considered a more traditional dinner/movie date but shot it down quickly. Edward would want to charm her more than that.**_

 _ **\- I plan to put more sibling interaction in the next chapter. I have ideas for Edward with Emmett or Edward with Alice some more. Which should I go with? I'm leaning towards some brother time. Emmett hasn't really had a part in my story yet but at the same time Alice is so much fun.**_


	14. Unsecured Claim

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes:_

 *****I'm so grateful for everytone's patience and well wishes with all my personal issues. Again I will never abandon my stories but updates may take time.**

 *****Edward's POV is back**

 *****Some new characters this chapter**

 _ **CHAPTER #14: Unsecured Claim**_

 _ **EPOV**_

"Mr. Cullen, umm you have a visitor."

"Who?" I didn't remember having an appointment this early. I glanced at my watch just as my office door swung open. My jaw clenched as soon as I saw who it was. I hung up my desk phone, cutting off off any answer my secretary was about to give, not that I needed one now.

"Edward..." His parasitic tone had a way of making me physically hate my own name, or rather any word or sound that came from him.

"Mr. Cullen." I corrected him vehemently. He laughed while ignoring my less then pleased expression. He walked into my office like he owned the place and sat down casually at the chair across from me. His smile was triumphant while his eyes were calculating.

"Eddie Boy, how have you been?"

"Firstly, don't call me Edward, or Eddie, or anything besides Mr. Cullen. I'm your superior. Secondly,..." He cut me off with a loud laugh.

"You aren't my boss, EDWARD. I work for the DA, remember?"

"I didn't say I was your boss, I said I was your superior." His eyes narrowed slightly as I continued. "AND while you are in this building consulting for THIS firm I actually am, in fact, your boss." He didn't respond which was a surprise.

"Before you rudely interrupted me... I believe I was speaking." His temperament changed and he smiled patronizingly while waving his hand as though he was allowing me to speak. "Who the hell do you think you are just walking into my office?"

"Do I need a reason to visit?"

"Leave." I wasn't in the mood for James' bullshit, not that I ever was. He had an ability to always put me in the worst mood. Add in a brief encounter with Tanya this morning, and I was officially 'on edge'.

"Awww, don't be like that." I stared at him coldly, not giving away my emotions. "I didn't receive an email about the board meeting this afternoon." He was baiting me. He desired to leave the public sector for the benefits of a private firm, but loved the reputation and power he had to much to simple start at the bottom here. In other words, he was using who his father was to try and skip as many steps as possible. This of course just made me hate him more than I already had. I despised people who took short-cuts. I have always worked hard and expect no less from anyone else who works here.

"That's because you aren't a board member."

"I will be."

I laughed, genuinely humored by his arrogance, and that seemed to take some of the wind out of his sails. "Not if I have any say about it."

"You aren't the only Board Member with a vote Edward."

I did my best to ignore his refusal to speak to me professionally. "I'm the one with the most sway of all of them." His lips pursed just slightly as he searched for what to say. He knew I was right. I was highly respected by the board, and that included James' father. My opinion counted far more than James liked. He and I have hated each-other for years and the feelings only grew with each interaction. His father, Caius, had pushed and pushed to have his PROSECUTER son given consulting rights here in his attempt to get James a reputation with the rest of the board which could lead to him working here full time. I had fought the motion hard as having a prosecutor here could be considered a conflict of interest since our criminal defense attorneys went up against the whole DA's office regularly, including him. Honestly it wasn't just personal feelings on my part either as James really couldn't help elsewhere since his only real background was criminal law. Essentially he was not only aggravating, he was useless. The board had agreed with me on my assessment about him being anywhere near our criminal cases, but that didn't stop his father from getting his son put on the books anyway as a 'consultant'.

Caius's reason for doing this was obvious. He wanted his son to not only collect a salary from us, which was most likely a great deal more than he made at the DA's office, but he also wanted to keep James front and center for promotions into the inner circle of this firm. Over my dead body would that ever happen. The man was a blood thirsty megalomaniac who cared about just two things. Those things were winning and hurting as many as possible to do it.

His expression changed and I internally tensed, knowing he was about to bring up something I would hate. "I spoke to Tanya." Yep, he knew my buttons.

"Good for you."

"She was quite upset about what you're pulling with Lizzie."

"I'm warning you not to discuss my daughter, EVER. Do I make myself clear?" He smiled but remained silent. I had no idea what Tanya saw in James of all people, as a confidant, but I probably didn't want to know the answer to that particular conundrum.

"Fair enough, besides there's plenty of other things we can talk about."

Was I a masochist for having about to ask what other things he was referring to? Luckily I didn't get a chance to find out as for the second time, my door swung open without warning. This time however it was a welcomed face.

"Edward!" He drew my name out gleefully and in his usual booming volume. He stopped when he saw who was in the room with me. He glanced between us, clearly getting a feel for the atmosphere, before literally shrugging and continuing as if James wasn't even there. This seemed to piss James off just enough to wipe the arrogant look off his face that had been in place since he came in. Leave it to my brother to rub someone wrong without actually doing anything. I smirked slightly at the aggravated James. Sometimes I really loved my brother.

"Emmett." I tried to match his enthusiasm without being nearly as loud.

"You, me... gym." I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett we were going to go tomorrow."

"Last minute shift change at work so I'll be occupied tomorrow." His eyes flashed to James who looked put out that we were now ignoring him.

"I have plans Emmett." Clearly this was the wrong thing to say as James' earlier mood returned with a vengeance. He smiled at me and cleared his throat before speaking.

"That's right." His tone made my skin crawl. "I saw you at the fundraiser the other night, and you weren't alone. In fact your company had been quite lovely."

"I swear to God James if you are about to speak in any sordid way about our baby sister I will kill you and dispose of the body. Law firm be damned." It was Emmett that spoke up now. I would have said something similar but I somehow knew that James wasn't speaking about Alice. He must have seen me with Bella as that was the only thing that explained his behavior. The man could smell a situation he could exploit from a mile away.

The asshole laughed at Emmett's promise and didn't even look away from me as he did. "What interest would I have in her, there were more alluring women to behold."

"What the Hell does that mean?" Poor Emmett. His tone suggested he was torn between being thrilled that James wasn't interested in Alice while also finding the lack of interest to be insulting to her. Always the inner softy...

James didn't respond and neither did I. Instead we had a stare off with neither giving in. I just knew he wanted to say something about Bella and I also knew that there was a limit to how much I could take before I would seriously contemplate murder. "I was referring to the young brunette in the black dress I saw take the elevator with you. Far away from prying eyes, _**one**_ might say." Such a statement could be meant in a playful way, suggesting that I just wanted innocent time alone with her, but that certainly wasn't what James was implying. He was assuming I had taken her to my office to have sex with her. Normally I could ignore James's crudeness easily as he was always an asshole with regards to women but since it was MY girl he was 'imagining' things with I was getting more pissed off by the second.

"That _**'one'**_ being you, I presume?" James chuckled at my diversionary tactic. He knew he was getting to me, despite my poker face. As I said the guy was a shark that excelled at smelling blood.

"I'm not the only one that noticed her, Eddie. In fact I doubt any male in the vicinity wasn't starring at her. She was a beauty... Very, very beautiful" I chose not to say a thing, but continued to stare. Nothing I could say would keep this situation from escalating and I knew it.

"Was that Bella?" My brother asked in a confused tone. I tensed and silently cursed my brother. I didn't want James to know anything about her or our relationship, not even her name. He had a way of ruining things and there was nothing he loved more than pissing me off. My brother's words invoked a feeling of protectiveness in me and my desire to keep James away from all things related to Bella increased ten fold. Even this man knowing her name and seeing her from afar felt like a violation. I didn't want him near anything as good as her.

As I had an inner struggle to reign in my emotions regarding the new woman in my life who was fast becoming quite dear to me, James smirked in triumph.

"Bella... what a fitting name."

I instantly hated him more for even uttering her name. "Watch yourself James."

"What did I say?" I could feel my blood boiling at his faux innocence. "She was gorgeous... and very young."

"What are you getting at exactly?"

He actually shrugged. "Just making an observation. There's no need to get defensive." His tone as well as his smile caused me to feel just that, defensive. "Who is she?"

"She is none of your damn business."

"Why? Because she's yours?" Nothing I could possibly say would deter him at this point and I knew it. He was the shark and she was the blood. Her being beautiful, strike one. Her being off limits, strike two. Finally her being MINE, strike three. She was officially the new toy that James wanted.

"Get the Hell out of my office." To Hell with propriety at this point. I couldn't stand him and I just needed him gone. I rose from my desk to illustrate that the conversation was beyond over.

"Hey, hey." Emmett stepped between us as James had risen at the same time I did and seemed thrilled by my reaction. "Let's not do anything stupid."

"Stupid like bringing young girls to our private offices?"

"Fuck off James."

"I'm not judging. I applaud you." He mockingly clapped while my brother more or less pushed me back from punching James right here. My body looked in full control as was my facial expression but inside was an entirely different story.

"Seriously do Fuck off James." Emmett spoke this time and his normally laid back voice turned serious which was a scary tone for him to have. The man was NEVER serious.

"I'm just curious about whatever game you're playing Edward. It's not like you."

"I'm not playing any game."

"Really? She looks like a fun toy." As clever as I'm sure he thought he was, in reality he just sounded like an adolescent ass.

"Games are for children and toys are for little boys who think they're men."

James didn't seem to have a comeback to my accurate observation and Emmett took the opportunity to more or less push James out of my office before slamming the door closed. He turned around to look at me and immediately started laughing.

"Seriously dude, RELAX." My eyes narrowed at Emmett but my rather tense body did calm a bit. "The guy is a tool, just ignore him."

Frankly that pissed me off a bit. "How would you have handled him saying such things about Rose?" I had him there. Emmett was just as protective and possessive as I was and he never handled his wife's unwelcome admirers well, and she had many over the years. His smile dropped before he glanced back at the door then looked back at me with a completely serious expression.

"Okay where do we dispose of the body?" His calm tone in contradiction to the humor in his eyes made me laugh, hard.

"VICTORY!" He raised both hands in the air in a touchdown pose. "I got my straight-laced, ultra serious, stick-in-the-mud brother to laugh even after a confrontation with the biggest asshole in the world!" I continued to chuckle at his antics as he did his own version of an in-zone dance. "Do you know how I did that?" I knew what answer he wanted and I figured he earned it, if for no other reason than having prevented me from going to prison for murder.

"Because you're awesome?" I couldn't resist giving him my response as a question, just to mess with him.

"Because I am FUCK-awesome!" I rolled my eyes but smiled at my goofy younger brother. "We shall celebrate my victory with my brother buying me lunch after our work-out."

"I did have plans Emmett." I was already about to tell my assistant to reschedule them for me but I had to give him a hard time.

We headed out the door and stopped by my assistant's desk. "What plans are more important than hanging out with the coolest guy in the world?"

"Jessica would you please reschedule my meeting as I apparently have the rare opportunity of spending the day with the coolest guy on the planet." I rolled my eyes as she laughed but nodded, while typing away on her computer.

He patted my back roughly before more or less strutting to the elevator. I shook my head but followed. We stepped in and stood next to each-other as we faced forward. Just as the doors started to close Emmett cleared his throat. I turned to him and his smile was wide. "So this Bella got the grand tour did she?"

I chuckled and shook my head while pressing the button for the lobby, but gave no other response. The elevator started to descend and Emmett bumped my shoulder a few times until I finally turned and gave him my attention. "What is it?" This time it was his turn to chuckle.

"Exactly how beautiful is this girl?" His eyes were narrowed playfully. I sighed but pulled out my phone so I could scan through the pictures. I found the perfect one instantly as I had taken it the last time I'd picked Lizzie up from school. She had wanted a picture with Bella and so they posed together. Lizzie had her arms around Bella tightly as Bella stroked her hair affectionately. Lizzie was glancing up at Bella slightly in the picture with so much joy on her face and Bella was smiling beautifully. I handed Emmett the phone and watch with a little to much joy as his mouth dropped.

"God damn she's hot." I laughed as the elevator chimed and the door opened. We stepped from the elevator and as we walked I looked back to notice his eyes were still on the picture. I grabbed the phone out of his hands forcefully and glanced at it again before pocketing it. "Hey..." He looked a bit put out by me taking my phone back.

"Don't you have a wife to give that much focus to?" I raised my brow at him and he glared.

"I wasn't checking her out jack ass I was trying to figure out how you..." He gestured to me dismissively, "...got a girl THAT out of your league." He smirked as I glared.

"Fuck you." I opened the door and he laughed while following me to the parking garage.

…...

"Such a wuss." I rolled my eyes as I continued benching weights with my very much unwanted spotter.

"I'm not a wuss, asshole."

He had the nerve to 'tsk' me while shaking his head. Dick... "I bench a minimum of 80 pounds more than this."

"That's because you're a muscle headed show off." He laughed at my insult.

"Ladies like a man with definition."

"Ladies like me just fine. Low weight, high reps... it keeps me from looking like a roided up muscle head." He crossed his giant arms and I swear flexed as he did.

"What does Bella like?" Here we go...

"Obviously me as she's dating me." I continued lifting while ignoring his clumsy subject change.

"I've gotta ask bro. How old is she?"

"What the hell concern is it of yours?" I was well aware how overly defensive I was getting but I hated this topic. I had finally gotten past all my idiotic reservations involving Bella's age and now that I had I didn't want anyone else in our lives bringing up a topic I've already buried.

"Jeez, easy there tiger." He held up his hands and smiled gently. I rested the bar and got up to find an elliptical. He followed but rather than get on one next to me he stood in front of mine, watching. I ignored him as I started on it. "Seriously man I'm not trying to upset you. I was just curious." I nodded but my displeased expression didn't drop. I was a very private person and always had been. My relationship with Bella was only making this side of my nature more pronounced. Her age, her innocence, her amazingly kind and understanding nature just made me want to keep her more to myself. Whether it was out of an archaic need to protect her or genuine concern that I would somehow lose her I really didn't know.

Emmett eventually hopped on the machine next to mine and I breathed a little easier. I knew my family acted out of love but I really disliked discussing my love-life with anyone. "How's everything going with Rose and...?" My words trailed off as I didn't know what words to use involving their fertility problems.

"Rosalie is back on the idea of using a surrogate but I'm hesitant."

"Why?" My question was referring to both of them. Why did she want that and he didn't?

He sighed and rubbed his hands down his face in aggravation. "Well I know Rose and I know that her seeing another woman doing what she can't... she'll feel...uggg."

"It's not her fault." Rosalie had undergone some rather traumatic things in her past which resulted in her having damaged reproductive organs that essentially meant she may never get pregnant.

"I know that!" He more or less snapped at me but I knew he was frustrated over the situation and not at me. Emmett was born to be a dad and Rose was made for motherhood. It was completely unfair that such naturally born parents had no children of their own. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay."

"I still like the idea of adoption. We would get to help a child in need and/or a birthmom in need of options for her kid, we get to potentially pick the gender..." He shrugged and I patted his shoulder.

"What's her thoughts on that?"

"She likes those ideas but she wants a child that looks like us. She says she wants a son with my smile." Part of me wanted to joke around with him about something so corny but I knew this was a serious conversation so I held my tongue.

"What are you guys leaning towards?"

He let out a big sigh as he slowed his machine to a halt. "I know Rose wants to go through with the surgery but doesn't want to bring it up again."

"The surgery could work."

He shook his head. "It's a major surgery Edward. A surgery that has high probability of not working, after which she would need IVF which ALSO has a chance of being unsuccessful." He hopped off the machine and I followed as walked towards the pool to swim some laps. "I just don't want to think of complications during a surgery and then for Rose to take more hits from the doctors telling her yet another thing hasn't worked."

"Maybe everything will work out." He laughed without humor at my statement.

"Yeah because everything has worked up to this point." He wasn't hiding his sarcasm. "You don't understand..."

"Understand what?"

"All of you only see the STRONG Rose which she is most of the time, so strong... but sometimes she's far from the powerful dedicated woman you all know. I see all of her and I see how much each failure kills her and leaves scars that will never heal."

I was about to respond but he continued. "The hits keep coming to her and I hate seeing the most powerful woman in my world continue to take each one and not be able to help her."

"What do you mean by hits that keep coming?"

"Look I don't want you to take this the wrong way." I starred at him in confusion. We were in the locker rooms getting ready to swim now. "It's hard for Rose to see you... and Lizzie. It's everything that she wants and feels she will never have." Emmett and Rose had been together since long before Tanya and I and it was always known that Tanya and I hadn't wanted kids so when we became pregnant, by pure accident no less, I suppose it made sense that Rose would be made even more resentful of her predicament.

"Emmett..." I suddenly felt extremely guilty for all the times that I asked Rose and him to watch Lizzie, how many times in the past Tanya had complained about pregnancy symptoms.

"STOP that." Emmett gave me a playful smack in the back of the head. "I can see the guilt trip in your eyes. Rose LOVES and adores Lizzie and loves spending time with her at every available chance but that doesn't mean it doesn't make her long for a child of her own.

"I wish you had told me all of this."

"So you could feel guilty for being a dad? That's moronic Edward."

He was right but I still hated how my being a parent could make her feel like a failure. "Well if there's anything you guys need please don't hesitate to ask me." In the past Emmett and I had briefly discussed the routes he may take with adoption and I could help with any legal paperwork required.

…...

We were pretty quiet as we swam and I felt bad for bringing the fertility topic up as usually our gym visits were light-hearted and most likely an escape from all of it for him. I took a deep breath as we took a break next to the indoor pool. Emmett had revealed a lot of deeply personal stuff and hadn't hesitated to do so while I had practically cut him off even mentioning Bella. I wished I could lean on him as easily as he did me.

"It's her birthday on Saturday."  
"Whose?" He looked at me bewildered.

"Bella's. It's her birthday on Saturday."

"Wow the first holiday together?" I nodded, immediately tense at the thought of discussing her. "What are you gonna get her?"

Now that was the question. "I'm not sure yet. We haven't been seeing one another for that long so I don't know what would be... appropriate." Appropriate seemed as good a word as any. While yes Bella and I hadn't known one another long I still wanted to get her something special. That on top of the fact that she was turning 21, a very significant birthday, meant I really wanted to get her something she loved.

"What's she into?"

"Teaching, children, art, cooking, reading..." She was a simple girl which actually made finding the perfect gift harder as she was the type to value something cheap that had emotional meaning than anything materialistic. This put me in unknown territory as I was only experienced with the more flashy gift giving.

"Quite the domestic girl you have there." He smiled as I glared a bit. He clearly noticed how opposite she sounded from Tanya. "How about a weekend getaway?" He obviously thought that was a great idea as he seemed quite proud of the idea.

"No, that defiantly wouldn't work." Bella and I had only had one official date at this point, and a weekend away implied sex would be included. That was not something I was going to be assuming for Her birthday gift.

"Why not? It's something you two can do together and with how much of a workaholic you are I'm sure she would love it."

"She has a lot going on with the school right now due to the upcoming holiday break, her art class' project, PTA meetings, not to mention she's been wanting to get a head start on her own school work." None of this was strictly untrue though the details may have been a little exaggerated. There was no way I would be mentioning Bella and I's sex life, or lack thereof, to him though. He would become relentless if he knew I hadn't slept with her yet. Teasing me with performance assisting drugs and asking if I had anxiety over trying to keep up with a younger woman. Brothers can be dicks that's all there is to it.

"She's still in school?"

FUCK. I hadn't mentioned that before to him. "Yes, her masters program."

"Impressive... so she's in her mid-late twenties?" He hesitated when asking and I internally flinched. It was now or never.

"She's 20." I couldn't help but stare right at him when I revealed her age, He starred right back at me and I saw his lips move slightly, either hesitating to respond or fighting laughter.

"She's 20?" He dragged out the age slowly almost like he was testing how the word sounded, since it was so foreign to him.

"21 on Saturday." He blinked a couple times but didn't speak right away.

"Your girlfriend is 20 years old?" Did he hear me say she was turning 21?

"No matter how many times you say it, nothing is gonna change." My defensiveness was coming back.

"Does she know how old you are?"

"Yes asshole she's well aware."

He held his hands up in defense. "I'm not judging it's just a very large...gap."

"14 years yes I'm aware." Once she was 21 our age difference was officially 14 years instead of 15 and I was holding onto that little detail.

"Huh... wow."

"Wow?" I narrowed my eyes at him but he didn't seem to notice my hostility.

"So she's gorgeous,..." He started counting off her traits on his fingers. "...apparently extremely smart, adores your daughter, is very young, and miraculously puts up with your old serious ass... sounds like a keeper. If you let that girl go you're officially the dumbest guy I know." I laughed as I shook my head.

I was surprised by how relieved I was to finally talk with someone about Bella. I knew that Bella had told Angela about me but other than that no one else really knew the details about us and the only person that had really even seen us together was Lizzie, and she didn't see much.

"So you still didn't help me with a gift idea." We were heading out the gym now. He thought about it for a minute before getting an evil gleam in his eyes.

"How about beer... you know, for the newly legal adult?"

I punched him hard in the shoulder for that remark though I knew he meant it in good humor.

"Owww. Does she know how abusive you are?" He rubbed his shoulder and I smiled triumphantly.

"I suppose I'm gonna need to go to an expert for gift ideas." I rolled my eyes as he complained about being replaced. I had just hoped into my car when I got an incoming text, it was Bella. I smiled as I read it.

 _ **"Having a good time?"**_ I had texted her earlier to let her know I was going to the gym with my brother.

 _"Had. I'm leaving now."_

 _ **"How's your brother doing?"**_

 _"Excellent, he enjoys teasing me."_ I rolled my eyes as I thought of how often Emmett had laughed at me today.

 _ **"What did he tease you about?"**_

 _"What didn't he tease me about? Work, James, You..."_

 _ **"He knows about me?"**_

 _"Of course."_ I was downplaying the significance of that fact. Bella knew I didn;t make it a habit of telling my family about women I was seeing as I didn't feel the need to when the relationship was new and I didn't know where it was going. By admitting that my brother knew about her I was admitting that I saw a future with Bella, without actually saying so.

 _ **"What did you tell him?"** _I swear I could feel her nervousness through the phone as I read the text. My innocent girl...

 _"How hot you are."_ I knew that would make her smile.

 _ **"I'm serious Edward..."**_ Oh how I loved when she got firm with me.

 _"What makes you think I'm not as well?"_

 _**"Why would you tell him that?"**_

 _"Because it's the truth. You are gorgeous Bella."_

 _**"Thank-you."**_ I could almost hear her timid voice responding to my compliment.

 _"You're very welcome Beautiful."_

 _**"I can't believe you told your brother I'm hot."**_ I laughed as I realized she thought I was serious about that

 _"I'm kidding I didn't."_

 _**"Really? Thank God. I would have been mortified whenever I meet him."**_ I loved that she didn't write 'if' with regards to meeting him but 'when'.

 _"He did however see a picture of you and said it himself."_ I laughed knowing she would be red at that piece of information.

 _ **"Please tell me you're kidding."**_

 _"Nope. I believe his exact words were 'God Damn she's hot'."_ I chuckled picturing her eyes widen as she read that.

 _ **"Seriously Edward..."**_ Ahhh the gently scolding tone I adored.

 _"The man isn't blind."_

 _**"What's your plans for tonight?"**_ Clearly someone wanted a subject change.

 _"None, how about you?"_

 _**"Avoiding Angela and whatever she's planning to do to me on my birthday."**_

 _"Isn't that my job?"_ If she hadn't blushed yet during this conversation she certainly would now. I was getting increasingly more inappropriate with my flirting towards Bella but I couldn't help it. I was crazy about her and the more interactions we had the more I wanted her.

 _ **"Behave"**_

 _"No"_

 _**"Why must you say things like that?"**_

 _"Do we need to have the 'because you're hot talk' again?"_

 _**"No. :-)"**_

 _"Just a couple days away. Are you excited?"_ I took pity on her innocent nature and brought us back to the topic of her birthday.

 _**"A little. I'm going to miss you though."**_

 _"Girls only is still the rule huh?"_

 _ **"Yes... unfortunately."**_

 _"Go out with me tonight."_ I hadn't actually planned anything but I would be lying if I said I didn't miss her like crazy. We had only really seen each-other in passing since our first date and I wanted to see her again.

 **"Yes."**

 **END NOTES (Don't read until after you've already read the chapter as there may be spoilers):**

 _ **-PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **-What sis everyone think of Emmett. I hope you enjoyed him.**_

 _ **-Sorry again for slow updates. I've been so busy**_

 _ **-BPOV next. This wasn't an especially long chapter but not the shortest either.**_

 _ **\- To my "The Royal Imprint" fans... Please know I am working on it but it's coming even slower than this one. I'm having lots of trouble with it... so sorry...**_


	15. Safe Approach

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes:_

 *****Back to Bella.**

 *****Sorry again for all the delays. Life has been crazy for me this year. My son is still having medical issues which is causing lots of financial problems for his daddy and me. Needless to say we spend every moment we have working to pay his medical bills.**

 **-NICU stay when 2 days old till 2 weeks**

 **-Blood glucose issues**

 **-Failure to thrive with weighing in the 1 percentile**

 **-Constant weigh ins at the doctor**

 **-2-3 different meds for his bad acid reflux**

 **-Developmental experts checking him repeatedly.**

 **-Next up in his testing is a geneticist and an ultrasound of his head.**

 **-Any good vibes anyone sends our way we appreciate. :-)**

 *****Fun easy chapter that will lead up to the next one which should have lots of excitement.**

 _ **CHAPTER #15: Safe Approach**_

 _ **BPOV**_

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this..." I was doing my usual thing when I'm nervous, I was twitching and fighting the urge to do...anything. She didn't give any reply other then a roll of the eyes while continuing to flip through a magazine, clearly ignoring me. "Angela?"

"Yes Bella?" I narrowed my eyes at her easy going response and she narrowed her own right back before sighing. "I didn't talk you into anything. I simply asked you a question and you freaked out." I wished I could argue but she was actually right. We had been enjoying our precious few evenings together and she was making small talk when suddenly she brought up a list of 'now that you're going to be officially 21...' stuff when suddenly she mentioned something I had purposely forgotten.

"Isabella Swan?" A nurse called my name and immediately my legs seemed to fill with lead and for once I felt myself pale rather than flush. Angela stood up which encouraged me to do the same. I led the way to the nurse who smiled politely and led us to a scale, where I was weighed before we entered an empty exam room.

"Did you leave a urine sample already?" I had done it before even sitting in the waiting room simply because it gave me something to do. I nodded and she stated that she would let the doctor know. I sat down on the bed and cringed slightly at the amazingly loud sound of the crinkling paper. I knew I was overly nervous but I had NEVER done well with anything medical, whether it was doctors offices or hospitals. Something about the white, sterile environment gave me the chills. The nurse politely took my blood pressure while asking how I was feeling. I felt a little bad about my monosyllabic answers but I was to nervous to talk.

"Dr. Alec will be in shortly." The nurse dismissed herself quickly after asking a few simple questions. As soon as the door closed I breathed deeply in and out. Fear of doctor's offices was something impossible to explain to anyone who didn't share the phobia. On the surface it sounded ridiculous but then again any fear was largely unfounded when looked at by someone else.

"Breathe B." I released another large breath and Angela gave my thigh a gentle pat. I sighed before looking at her, willing myself to calm down. "I'm sorry you felt pressured by me about all this. I was really just asking."

I nodded while remembering the talk that led to my current predicament...

 _"Do you have a doctor picked out yet?"_

 _"What doctor?"_

 _"Gynecologist. Mine is great if you want her office number."_

I remember staring at her blankly in response.

 _"Why would I need a gynecologist?"_

She had looked at me in confusion. _"You said you were going to start seeing a gynecologist once you hit 21, remember?"_

 _"Ummmm."_

Oh yes I remembered...now that she had reminded me at least. I knew that the general recommendation was to start seeing one by 18 years old but I had pushed it off due to my crippling terror at the idea of someone examining me...there, of all places. My mother had been very vocal about me not getting it done sooner as breast cancer was what had killed her mother, my grandmother. I couldn't deny that going was the responsible thing to do so I had told her I would start at 21... and now here I was, about to be 21, sitting in the exam room wishing for a way out of this.

Angela had brought it up so calmly which of course left me feeling, as always, inexperienced, naive, and more than a little terrified. "Is it going to hurt?" I felt like an idiot asking that but I couldn't help asking it since I was truly terrified about what it would feel like.

"Sweety..." Angela grabbed my hand gently and gave me a calm smile. As much as I appreciated the kind gesture I wasn't oblivious to the fact that she didn't give me an immediate 'no' or 'of course not'. That said all I really needed to know which was that this was going to hurt...

"Just tell me." My words were fiercer than I felt.

"The breast exam doesn't hurt at all." I nodded while giving her a pointed look. That wasn't the part I was worried about. "The vaginal exam goes really fast B. In and out. The doctor even talks you through it which is amazingly comforting."

"So it hurts."

"More uncomfortable than painful. The worst part for me is the swab they stick up there to get a sample." I felt myself pale slightly and she seemed to berate herself internally for telling me that. "It's long but very small Bella. She will just rub it inside for a quick second and because the swab is dry it's...noticeable."

I nodded and squeezed her hand which I hadn't let go of. "You'll stay right?"

"Of course. Anything you need." I nodded and gave her a very weak smile.

"Is there anything I should know?"

"Not really... I suppose just not to be shy." She gave me a pointed look that I ignored. "Ask questions. This is woman stuff and you shouldn't feel embarrassed about it. If you want I can step out during the question part in case you want to keep anything between you and her." I shook my head aggressively. I didn't want to be alone with this.

"What stuff did you ask about the first time you came to one of these?"

"Truthfully I was the same as you. I was terrified that it would hurt and needed reassurance. Be grateful that your doctor is at least a woman." She chuckled and I blushed remembering her telling me about her first 'woman' appointment. I wouldn't deny that her story was one of the reasons I pushed mine off.

"Anything else?"

"Well I was curious about what would happen if anything seemed 'unusual' with my exam but luckily everything seemed benign and the test results all came back negative."

I was about to ask more questions when there was a knock on the door. In walked my doctor who was a beautiful woman with blonde hair tied up in a tight bun. She seemed young, maybe late thirties, and had a very friendly look on her face. "Good afternoon." She walked into the room as soon as Angela waved her in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Alec." She reached forward and shook my hand. I grimaced slightly at how sweaty I was sure my palms were as I accepted her gesture. If she noticed she didn't say anything though and just kept her gentle smile. "You must be Isabella Swan."

"Just Bella."

"Well Bella..." She looked at my chart before her eyes met mine. She sat down on her rolling stool and watched me with singular focus. "What brings you in today?"

"Umm, I need to get my... exam... for the first time." I couldn't bring myself to even say the words.

"Alright, before we get to that I'd like to get to know you a bit, since you are a new patient." I nodded weakly. "Do you have a family history of breast or cervical issues?"

"Yes, my grandmother died of breast cancer."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Would you be able to tell me when she was diagnosed?"

"She was almost 60." My doctor made note of that.

"When did you start menstruating for the first time?"  
"12, almost 13."

"Okay, have you had any problems or issues since you first started?"

"What do you mean?"

"Severe cramping, heavier than normal bleeding, unpredictable cycles?"

"Not really. I'm not the most regular and I did skip a couple periods when I was younger but my mom said stress and hormones can do that."

My doctor furrowed her brows and wrote that down as well. "Have you ever had a miscarriage or abortion?" My eyes widened and my jaw dropped slightly. They really asked that sort of thing? I immediately felt silly for the thought as anything involving cycles and pregnancies was something she should know.

"No."

"Are you currently sexually active?"

"No."

"Would you like an STD screening today?"

"Do I need one?" I glanced to Angela and she shrugged.

"It's a personal choice. Some people make themselves panic as they wait for the results to get back but some people feel worse if they don't. It you are changing sexual partners it can only help put your mind at ease."

"Oh...ummm. That's not necessary." She nodded but said nothing as she made more notes. I was expecting her to have a follow up response to that but she didn't and I was grateful for that small bit of privacy I was being allotted, considering the circumstances."

"Alright." My doctor stood up and smiled warmly again. "Okay I'm going to send my nurse in to draw some blood then you can get changed into one of our robes okay?" I nodded and she stepped out quietly.

Almost as soon as the doctor stepped out the nurse stepped in. She had a small tray with her and I saw all the tools necessary for a blood draw. I had NEVER done well with blood, in any capacity and knowing that I was about to bleed didn't sit well with me but I was determined to get through this without incident. The nurse kindly asked me to lay out my arm on the arm-rest and I complied. She wrapped up my arm and before I knew it she had poked through, gotten her sample, and was putting a small amount of gauze on the wound before wrapping it up. I honestly had barely felt it and was pleased by that. She obviously was very good at what she does.

As soon as she left, after giving me a robe and instructing me to leave the opening in the front, I was left to the realization that this was really happening. Angela grabbed each article of my clothing as I stripped it off. It was such a surreal feeling knowing that I was going to be naked for a complete stranger in a few minutes. Angela was right though, knowing it was a woman certainly helped.

"Are you sure you want me here for this part?"

"Did you not want to be here?"

"I don't mind at all. My mom came to my first one and it was nice having support but I know how independent you are as well."

"I want you here."

"Okay." I sat still as stone on the exam table until I felt her rub my arm reassuringly. "Ummm, B?"

"Yeah?"

"She will probably still have some questions for you, afterwards."

"About what?"

She looked like she was about to answer but my doctor came in the room before she had the chance. I took a deep breath before giving my doctor as sincere of a smile as I could. She talked calmly with me about how I was feeling and how my general day/life was going as she listened to my lungs and asked me about any prior physicals I've received in the past. Sooner than I wished it was time for the exam. She had me lay down on my back and I complied...

…...

Just as Angela had said the whole exam actually took no time at all. There was some heavy discomfort bordering on pain when the spectrum was inserted but I was pretty sure that was due to my nerves more-so than anything else. As soon as the tool was removed I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders and not just from the dread of this appointment but also the concern of having pushed it off. It really hadn't been as bad as I'd built it up in my mind and my doctor had been kind and reassuring the whole time.

After I sat back up and fought the urge to wince at the feeling and moisture between my legs I felt, my doctor grabbed the chart and stood up but made no effort to leave the room. "So far everything looks great. You may have some cramping and minor bleeding for the next day or so but that's normal okay." I nodded and she let me know that they would call me with the results in a few days.

Just as she was about to ask me more questions my phone started ringing. I smiled in apology and Angela handed me my phone out of my purse since it was out of my reach considering my state of undress. For some strange reason I answered rather then denying the call with one of those 'select a reason' texts.

"Hello." I hadn't even looked at the caller ID before I answered.

"Hello beautiful." Of course I blushed and immediately felt very aware of where I was and my mostly naked state. I glanced up and Angela was smirking but trying to hide it. She could always tell when Edward called because he had the special ability to turn me red immediately.

"Hey Edward. Can I call you back? I'm at a doctor's appointment."

"Of course."

"Bye."

"I'll talk to you in a bit." I put the phone away and muttered an apology which my doctor stated wasn't necessary. Angela stepped out to use the restroom and call her boss leaving just me and the doctor. A few awkward moments passed before I steeled myself to ask the questions I really wanted to ask. Did she sense my hesitance or was it in my head? There was an ulterior...well not motive but reason I scheduled this appointment finally. I wasn't so naive that I didn't know one of the biggest reasons for seeing a 'woman's doctor'.

"Did you have any other questions for me?" Even though she was asking it seemed like she already knew the answer.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you could recommend any birth control?"

…...

About an hour and a half later I had left the hospital parking lot after dropping off Angela, who had taken a long lunch to go to my appointment with me, and was now walking out of the pharmacy with my new birth-control prescription. Needing a distraction from the item hiding in the prescription bag I was holding I decided to return Edward's call.

I had parked along the street and walked a bit of a ways to the pharmacy near my apartment. The call had gotten to the second ring and I stood about 30 feet away from my car, keys in hand when I heard the roaring engine of an approaching car. I stopped moving and looked up in the direction the sound was coming from. Down a little ways was a large black truck driving out of control, speeding and swerving down the street heading in my direction. I froze as I watched, absently noticing that I was safe from harm because I was across a small concrete partition that also had large trees as cover. All I could do was watch in seeming slow motion as the truck continued in my direction, the swerving getting worse before clipping my car, HARD, along the driver side while somehow avoiding the 5 other cars parked along the same section of road.

It was strange how the mind could freeze one moment and then kick into overdrive the next. I swear I felt myself just blinking as the truck disappeared as quickly as it had come. As my brain caught up to what had happened I ran to my car to assess the damage. The entire side had been dented so badly I was sure both doors wouldn't open and the hood certainly wouldn't. The front tire was also destroyed and bent at a strange angle. I unlocked the door to test my theory on whether or not it would open only to find out I was correct. I had no idea how much this would cost to fix but since I had a $1000 deductible I knew I would most likely be paying at least that. My hands went to my head as I fought the urge to scream.

 _ **"Bella!"**_ I realized my phone was still in my hand and I hadn't hung up.

"Edward?"

 _ **"Thank God. I heard something loud on your end and you wouldn't answer me when I called out. Are you okay?"**_

"Someone just hit my car and drove off." Why would someone do that? Accidents happen and by running they are risking arrest not to mention making my life much harder then they already had.

 _ **"FUCK. Are you okay? Are you injured? Do you need me to call an ambulance? The police?"**_ I wasn't sure I had heard Edward sound so freaked out before and I was positive he'd never sworn in front of me before, although I was sure some of the muffled noises I'd heard the day Tanya forgot Lizzie were a tad bit colorful.

"I'm okay, I promise. I wasn't in the car. I was walking to it when I saw a truck swerving before slamming into the side. I can't even open the door." I walked over to the other side of the car to open my glove compartment so I could get my insurance information.

 _ **"Where are you at? Are you alone? Are you safe?"**_ I couldn't resist smiling at his concern despite the situation I was in.

I told him where I was while assuring him that it was a safe area and he didn't need to worry. He seemed to ignore all of my efforts though. _**"I'm not far Beautiful. Give me about 20 minutes and I'll be there."**_

"That's sweet Edward but I promise I'm fine." Truthfully I loved the idea of him coming to me like my own personal white knight but I felt bad knowing how much he has on his plate right now. He was having constant meetings with his attorney with regards to Tanya and the last thing he needed was further burdens.

 _ **"Bella..."**_ His voice was firm but managed to be calming as well. **_"...baby you have no way to get home now. It doesn't sound like your car is exactly drive-able. You have to notify the police and your insurance as well as deal with the car itself. Let me at least take care of YOU okay?"_**

I really did try not to swoon at his words, especially his newest endearment for me but it was an impossible feat. "Okay."

 _ **"Okay."**_ He confirmed my acquiescence with some humor in his tone. **_"I'll be there soon sweetheart."_**

"Bye." As soon as I let him go I called the police who said they would send someone to assess the damage and write a report. Hopefully there were cameras nearby and this could be fixed. Next I called my insurance company who weren't much help. They didn't tell me anything I didn't already know to do such as get pictures and a police report. I was starting to take the needed pictures when I heard my name being called from behind me. I turned just in time to notice Edward before he picked me up, pulled me close and without a word kissed me deeply. His right hand was cradling my face right below my jaw and his left was wrapped around my waist tightly.

I let myself get lost in him for a few moments as my body hummed anywhere he was touching me. The heat was enough to make me forget everything for a few precious seconds, everything except him anyway. His thumb gently stroked my face as he deepened the kiss further. He added pressure to my chin just enough to cause my mouth to open a bit. I actually felt his slight smirk as he accomplished his goal of getting my mouth to open for him. I found myself smiling a bit as well before letting loose a slight giggle. He chuckled and slowed down our R rated public display till we were sharing a couple small but still deep kisses before finally looking at the other. Edward was still holding me up slightly so I was closer to his height and he smiled at me while using his hand to brush my hair behind my neck. "Hi."

I couldn't help it when I laughed loudly while sporting a huge smile at this amazing man. "Hi Edward. How's your day going?" He laughed with me while shaking his head. We hadn't actually had a chance to really talk today due to the early hour and my appointment. I'd actually had to take the day off work so I could even go as there weren't a lot of openings.

"Not nearly as exciting as your day it seems." He pulled back from me but kept contact by naturally fitting his right hand into my left before stepping to the side a bit to look at the damage to my car. "Jesus... How fast was the guy going?"

"Fast enough that I barely had time to blink after the collision before his car was just gone.

"Did you get a description of the vehicle? Make, model, license plate? Even a few digits can help." I smiled at his inner lawyer showing.

"Am I talking to Edward or Mr. Cullen, attorney at law?"

"Both." He gave me determined expression and I fought smiling at his Alpha ways.

"It was a huge black truck with tinted windows, newer. I'm sorry I'm not a man and I don't speak car and driver so I didn't recognize the make." He narrowed his eyes at my playful teasing to which I just smiled innocently.

He pulled me close again and kissed me sweetly on the forehead. "Plenty of women know cars Bella. Rosalie probably knows more about cars then any 30 men twice her age. Speaking of..." He released me before he pulled out his phone and started making a call.

"Rose I need a favor." I was about to ask what he was up to but the cops got there and I was forced to give them my full attention. For some reason there were three police cars and 5 officers in total which seemed a bit much but I suppose it was a slow crime day. I explained that I had just come from the pharmacy when I heard the truck. I gave them a description including that the license plate had started with an A.

Two of the officers went to the pharmacy to check if they had any cameras in the parking lot, though I doubt any angle would have caught much of the truck regardless. Two more of the officers went down the street to assess if any other property had been damaged, after I explained how fast it had all happened. That left just one cop remaining. He was very friendly and immediately asked if I was okay and if I had a way home since my car would need to be towed. I gestured to Edward, who was standing a bit away from us, leaning on his car while still on the phone.

"Edward is taking me."

The officer glanced at him and frowned slightly. I followed his line of sight and saw Edward putting his phone in his pocket before walking toward us. "Did... he witness this accident?"

"No I didn't. Bella was on the phone with me when it happened." Edward loosely wrapped his arm around my waist and I smiled at the gesture. I was still on edge from the events of the day and his presence was soothing. I gave the officer my license, registration, and car insurance information and he said he would go write up the report.

My shoulders sagged deeply with the weight of the day. "Bella..." Edwards hand brought my face up to his level. "Are you okay?"

"Just exhausted and it's only..." I glanced at my phone. "...noon. It feels a lot later." You would think I'd be getting used to how much Edward touched me but it caused butterfly's every single time and of course I had to fight off a near constant blush.

"How about I take you out to lunch after the cops are done?"

"I'd love that but I still have to call a tow and deal with the insurance company." I scrunched my nose in aggravation. Edward apparently found the mannerism adorable as he leaned in and kissed my nose quickly and chuckled.

"The tow is taken care of. I called my sister in law and her garage is sending a trailer to grab your car and store it."

"You didn't have to do that Edward."

"I wanted to Beautiful." His hands started stroking my hair on either side of my head and his eyes followed the movement. He seemed to really enjoy my hair though I wasn't sure why. Tanya had beautiful strawberry blonde hair and I just had generic brown yet I often caught him watching it and touching it. "My brother and her own a custom body-shop. She did the paint job on my car." He gestured to his Maybach and it's beautiful dark blue color that I couldn't decide to quantify as midnight, charcoal, or steel. Regardless of name though it was flawless. If she worked on 6-figure cars like his what on earth is her work worth?

"That's really nice of her Edward, but I don't think I can afford a place..." He was rolling his eyes before I could finish the sentence.

"Bella she's housing it for free. Like I said she has extra room right now. Plus I know Rose, she'll assess the damage personally and she'll fix it up fast after the insurance is dealt with."

"Edward..." My voice was small but still displeased. I didn't want to be a burden.

"Yes Beautiful?" He smirked wickedly. So not fair...

"I'll probably just get it to Forks and have Jacob work on it. He doesn't have a body shop but he can at least make it run.

"Bella, you told me Forks is hours away. It would be an expensive job to tow it and I sincerely doubt you can drive it there in it's current state." It seemed he had barely been listening to my words but after he spoke it was like what I'd said finally registered. "Who's Jacob?"

"Ummm. Family friend."

"Friend?"

"His dad and my dad are best friends so we grew up together. He's practically family." Edward just starred at me a moment before smiling slightly. He leaned in to me and kissed my ear.

"Do you tend to make a habit of dating family, gorgeous?"

Uhhhhh? I didn't know what to say but I felt my eyes widen, probably confirming his suspicions instantly. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well when I asked who he was you displayed about 10 different tells, letting me know how uncomfortable you were. That usually means an ex."

"Not...10."

"Sweetheart never play poker." I smacked his arm and he laughed. "I would annihilate you on the witness stand." He lowered his voice while speaking close to my head. "I could get all your secrets. You better hope that never happens."

"Shut up."

"Feisty..." He kissed my temple and I smiled at his teasing. If his goal had been to make me feel better he'd more then succeeded. Here I was dealing with an UN-driveable car yet I was laughing and as happy as can be.

The officer brought me back all my information as well as the police report. The other officers came back and there was a video of the parking lot but it was digital and they would have to check back at their precinct. Edward asked the officers lots of questions which they politely answered though they seemed a bit unnerved about it. Edward let it be known that he was a lawyer and would look into the situation with the driver. After he said that the cops informed us that there had been a 'disturbance' a few blocks away and that they suspected that this car was linked. Edward asked to be kept updated and when they began to politely decline he informed them that he was MY attorney and needed the information for legal purposes.

…...

"Edward you shouldn't lie to the police." We had just sat down in his car after waving off the tow truck.

"It wasn't a lie... per-say. More an exaggeration of details"

"Is that lawyer talk for lying?"

"The world is full of greys, few things are black and white."

"Hmmmm." He started up the engine but turned to me with a big smile.

"Besides I AM a lawyer so what I said was the truth."

"But you aren't MY lawyer." I enunciated the my part and he leaned in and spoke in my ear.

"Are you saying I'm not yours Ms. Swan?"

"Behave Mr. Cullen."

"You would hate it if I did." He winked and I blushed. Then he pulled out and headed towards a restaurant.

He asked what I wanted and I picked Italian since pasta and soup sounded perfect on a chilly day. He found the closest place and we went inside. At Edward's insistence we ordered the food to go and waited in a small seating area by the bar.

"I'm sorry for the work disruption."

"Don't be. I'd much rather be with you." I smiled at him and he kissed me softly.

"You're to good to me."

"Am I?" GOD his wicked smile... I felt paralyzed by it every-time, in a wonderful way. It had me wondering what he was thinking.

"Yes. How's a girl to resist your charms?"

"If you're even trying then clearly I'm not working hard enough." How was I expected to respond to that.

…...

We grabbed the food and were getting into the car when Edward surprised me with his next words. "Did you want to come over to my house?"

"What?" I honestly hadn't expected that.

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss my cheek before speaking softly while looking me right in the eye. "Come over."

"Okay." I could never resist that smile in combination with his firm velvety voice. He pulled out of the restaurant and began the drive to his house which he explained was a bit of a drive. We sat mostly in a comfortable silence while I processed the day. It had been one of the most uncomfortable starts of the day possible, followed by a horrible late morning, and now... I didn't even know how to classify my feelings. Happiness, excitement, nervousness, and many other emotions all tied together.

"What are you thinking about so intently over there?"

I looked at him and he glanced in my direction before returning his eyes to the road. "Nothing." I said that WAY to fast. He's right, I WOULD be a terrible poker player...

"Uh-huh... sure I believe you." His smile was the only effort he put into hiding his sarcasm.

"What are we going to do... at your house?" Did that sound nearly as awkward out loud as it did in my head? Never one to disappoint me, Edward glanced at me with a supremely devilish smile.

"What do you want to do Beautiful?"

"Paint?" I smirked as he rolled his eyes at me.

"How about we start with eating?"

"Yum." He laughed.

The last ten minutes or so of the trip was spent with me laughing uncontrollably as Edward regaled me with hilarious stories involving his siblings.

"Well here we are." I looked away from him as he pulled up to a beautiful and absolutely huge house. I knew my eyes bugged out slightly but how could they not. I didn't know much about real estate but I did know that Seattle was one of the most expensive cities in the US. How much was this place? It had 2 2-car garages alone.

"WOW." He pulled up to the garage and pushed a button to open the garage. He pulled in and I immediately noticed another car parked on the opposite side of the garage. It was a large SUV but I didn't have a chance to notice much else before Edward was out of the car and opening my door for me. He offered his hand to help me up before grabbing our food from the back seat and walking us inside.

"WOW." We had barely walked into the house and I was already speechless again.

"I heard you the first time." He laughed as I took in everything.

"This place is amazing." I wasn't just saying it because the place was 'nice'. I was saying it because I had no other words to describe his house. It was huge, bright, gorgeous, spacious, and I'd only seen a little of it thus far.

"Thanks. I can't take all the credit though." He stepped back and clicked the button on the wall to close the garage before leading the way past the laundry room, and hallway to the kitchen and dining room. I wish I had saved my overly exuberant WOW's for these rooms now that I saw them. Unlike everything being a lighter tone as I was used to seeing in modern homes, Edward seemed to prefer darker options. The walls were traditional white but there was plenty of color in the space from the darker wood furniture to lots of art pieces featuring forests, canyons, water, caves and every other nature-scape. I was drawn to one large photograph piece that actually looked a lot like Forks, judging by the colors and trees. The greens, greys, and blues in it reminded me of home.

"You like that one huh?" I hadn't even realized that I'd walked right up to where it was placed on the far end of the room.

"It's beautiful. Do you know where it was taken?"

"I'm not sure. I bought it at an art gallery after Lizzie fell in love with it."

"She did?"

"Oh yeah. Unsurprisingly she picked out most of these." I smiled at him as he gestured to all the paintings and photos all around us. "Like I said, I can't take all the credit." He walked us over to the kitchen where he gestured for me to sit down while he grabbed drinks from the fridge. When he asked what I wanted I shrugged and told him I'd drink whatever he was. He got each of us a water and soda before sitting down next to me.

"Who picked out the furniture?" I couldn't exactly picture Edward doing a lot of shopping but I also doubted that Lizzie would have been able to pick out pieces that fit the space and natural décor so well.

"My mother. Lizzie picked out the art and therefore the 'theme' of the house first and my mother tasked herself with finding 'accompanying' pieces." He used finger quotes and I laughed at his mock enthusiasm.

"Your mother has great taste. Must be where Lizzie gets it."

"She's a full package. She gets her kindness from my father and sister, her sense of humor from my brother, her math skills from her mother, her creativity from my mother..."

"What does she get from you?"

"Well obviously her charm, good-looks, winning personality,..."

"And her modesty of course." I spoke sarcastically and he leaned in to kiss me quickly.

"Obviously." He whispered that into my ear making me shiver. He certainly wasn't lying about his skills. If Lizzie does inherit even half her father's charm I actually feel bad for the boys she'll encounter. Ahhh the things she'll be able to get from them with minimal effort.

We finished our food quickly as we both seemed pretty hungry. Afterwards he grabbed my drink as well as his before leading the way to his living room. He sat the drinks on the table and just when I went to sit on the couch that I thought he was about to sit down on he quickly excused himself and left the room. I stood awkwardly in this gorgeous room as I waited for him to get back. He didn't take long but when he returned he held his hand out casually and I wordlessly reached to him just in time for him to drop something in my hand. I glanced down and noticed what the item was, car keys.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" He clearly didn't notice the shock in my voice as he casually sat down on the couch and glanced up at me with a calm expression.

"Ummm?" I held up the keys and he shrugged... yes he shrugged.

"You need a car for a little while." I looked down and starred at the key chain for a couple silent moments, actually feeling myself pale as I did. I looked back at him and he was watching me with a small smile. My mouth opened but I didn't know what to say.

"Belllla." he dragged out my name as he rolled his eyes and stood back up. He pulled me into his arms. I still held the keys in my one hand while the other naturally went to hold his upper arm. "Sweetheart it's just a car."

"Edward this is to much."

"Why?"

"Because it is."

"Amazing argument Ms. Swan." He smirked and I huffed.

"Please I can't accept." I held the key back out to him but he ignored it entirely and instead kept his eyes on me.

"Why not?"

I lowered my head but he didn't let it stay that way and instead softly lifted my chin up to look at him. "I don't have anyway of paying you back."  
He spoke softly and in his usual velvety tone. "Bella, it's just a loan."

"Still..."

"Why won't you let me help you?"

"Edward don't word it like that."

"Like what?" I didn't know what to say to that and instead just took a couple deep breaths. "You need a car for a little while and I have two, it's not a problem for me at all."

"What if I damage it?"

"That's what insurance is for sweetheart."

"What if I get it dirty?"

"I'll get it washed."

"What if it breaks?"

"I'll replace it." He was getting increasingly more amused as I rambled.

"What if..." He cut me off by kissing me. Like the traitor my body is it immediately responded to the contact. He wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands tight against my lower back, and pulled me tight to him. My arms automatically wrapped around his neck holding myself to him. The kiss, which was meant to distract me briefly, immediately turned quite heated. He shifted one hand up my side slowly and I could feel the heat all along my body where his trail had been. His hand closed around the back of my neck and held my head tight to him. The firm authority behind the way he held me had me letting out a small mewing sound that seemed to excite him thoroughly as he immediately pulled me to him with force. The action sent heat all through me and caused my heart to actually skip a beat. I didn't think that a guy could actually do that to a girl yet here I was.

He pulled back but not far. His eyes were dark as he watched me and breathed deeply. His hand softly brushed my hair behind my ear before smoothing it a couple times then resting his hand on the nape of my neck. "Bella, take the keys."

God this man. As usual I didn't know how to describe his tone. Was he asking, ordering, suggesting strongly? I couldn't tell but I knew I loved it. "Okay." It came out small and I would have been embarrassed by that if not for the big smile he gave in response.

"That's my girl."

"But I'm only using it for a couple days until I get everything sorted with my insurance company..." I spoke quickly, trying to assure him and myself that I wasn't going to take advantage of his generosity.

"Bella..."

"...and I'll get it detailed after I'm done with it..."

"Bella..."

"...I shouldn't need it for more than 2 days I think and I'll use it minimally."

"Bella..." His voice grew huskier and my uncomfortably timid eyes met his. "...shut up." I honestly wasn't expecting that and my mouth opened to respond but he quickly kissed me softly and but ended it before it could deepen again. He had a wicked grin on his face when he pulled away.

"Thank-you." I suddenly realized I hadn't actually thanked him for his offer, and wanted to rectify that.

"Anything for you sweetheart."

After that Edward pulled me to the couch where we cuddled close and started talking about anything and everything. Our conversation seemed to focus on our parents. It sounded like I would love his mom. He described her as a small Irishwoman that no one dared to cross which made me laugh. He also told me that she was the strongest person he knew. I talked about my erratic mother and how she was the most randomly entertaining person I knew. He asked for details and I described how she can go for a walk and suddenly come home with 2 stray dogs that she's now obsessed with fostering.

"Never a dull moment huh?" I laughed hard at his question after I told him some of her various stunts over the years.

"Nope, I would never describe her as boring."

"What about your dad?"

"He's actually the complete opposite of my mom. He loves the small town life. He's quiet and rarely says more than a few words at a time. His favorite hobby is fishing because, and I'm quoting him here, he loves the quiet." I rolled my eyes thinking of all the times I'd gone fishing with him just to spend time with my dad. I never cared for it but loved being with him enough to endure it.

"How does that work for their marriage?"

"Amazingly well. He keeps her hair-brained nature grounded and she forces him to live a little."

He laughed loudly at my description of my parents. "My dad compliments my mom as well. She's firm, whereas he's relaxed. She's stubborn, he accommodates. My mother is powerful but my father is soulful. He's not as obvious with his emotions but he feels deeply."

"He sounds like my dad." We both laughed.

After awhile our conversation trailed off until we were just sitting together in a comfortable silence. Edward was laying against the side of his sofa and I was laying flat with my back against his side. He had his arm around my stomach and my hands were rested on his arm. The television was on but the sound was so low I could barely hear it. We were just enjoying each-others company. I wasn't sure I'd ever been with someone that I could just BE with. There was always a need to fill the awkward silence with conversation or activity. With Edward I didn't feel that need though because nothing felt awkward. I felt safe and completely content with him, especially in his arms.

My mind was wondering through everything that happened today and I was thinking about the good and bad. Bad... my exam, my car... the good, Edward. I hadn't planned on really seeing him until next week because of Angela monopolizing my birthday and then my parents coming to visit Sunday so I can celebrate with them as well. I guess the good that came from everything was that at least I got some time with my... with Edward. I suddenly realized that we hadn't actually referred to one-another by the title of boyfriend or girlfriend... at least not with one another. Did that mean something? Was it to soon to label us?

"What are you thinking about over there?" I looked up at him which was a bit difficult because we had shifted down the couch a bit more as we'd been sitting here.

"Nothing really."

He lifted me effortlessly so that he could lay down flat before pulling me on top of him. God he was strong. I wasn't huge or anything but he lifted me like I weighed nothing. He smiled as his finger traced my brow. "Really? The wrinkle in between your eyes suggests otherwise." I blushed as he pulled me down closer and kissed me softly. "What's going through that pretty head?"

"Just thinking about how long of a day it's been." It wasn't a complete lie as I was thinking about that. I just certainly wasn't going to bring up the whole 'what are we to eachother?' conversation because I didn't want to add any tension. I just wanted to enjoy our rare opportunity to be alone together.

He seemed to buy my stall as he laughed. "Only 2 out of three possibilities though since bad things normally happen in three's so I guess your day could still get worse." I started laughing before my mind registered that he said I was one shy, not 2. Just as my mind caught up to that he spoke again.

"I almost forgot with all the excitement with your car... How was your doctor's appointment?" His eyes were kind as he watched me. Meanwhile I was staring at him like a deer in the headlights.

 **UHHHHH.** Well third bad/uncomfortable event of the day... here we go...

 **END NOTES (Don't read until after you've already read the chapter as there may be spoilers):**

 _ **-REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Please and thank-you**_

 _ **-Ever had one of those days where everything happens at once? Lol. Poor Bella has had a hard day.**_

 _ **-I really appreciate all my loyal readers that have stuck with me and my story(s). I know my updates are very few now with a new baby and demanding job so Thank-you everyone. You all rock. ;-)**_

 _ **-I know seeing a gynecologist for the first time at 20-21 is a bit later than what could be considered 'normal' but I actually know lots of women that didn't start until in their mid 20's. Probably not the smartest choice but who can fault anyone wanting to put the pap-smear test on hold? I remember mine and to this day I hate the swab part the most.**_

 _ **-I hope the appointment came off realistic for everyone. I used a lot of my own first experiences with this although I was younger and brought my mom not a friend. Bella's character is obviously an inexperienced girl but not foolish and she wants her bases covered.**_

 _ **-I started seeing an OBGYN early due to breast cancer running in my family. My maternal grandmother got it but fortunately she survived. :-)**_

 _ **-I went with the pill when I was younger too but eventually had to stop taking it as it started causing terrifying episodes of shortness of breath (My family does HORRIBLE with hormone based birth control). If anyone wants to share their early experiences with various birth control methods let me know.**_

 _ **-EPOV next. It will be a good one.**_


	16. Causal Care

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes:_

 *****Thank-you so much to everyone thinking of my baby boy. :-) I appreciate all the concern. So far he is showing ZERO continued health concerns so we couldn't be happier. :-)**

 *****Thanks for the patience with my stories.**

 *****I know I am REALLY behind with 'The Royal imprint'. I am working on it but the chapters are just not flowing right at all.**

 *****Edward's POV back**

 *****Lots of dialog in this chapter**

 *****Longest chapter so far. Yay!**

 *****I have a goal of 30+ reviews this chapter so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. :-)**

 _ **CHAPTER #16: Causal Care**_

 _ **EPOV**_

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby girl?"

"Why do boys kiss girls?"

"Excuse me?" I starred up at Lizzie in the mirror of my bathroom as I finished getting ready for work. My clothes and hair were done and I was just putting on my watch. She was sitting on my bed chatting about anything and everything, until she decided to induce mild panic in her father that is...

"Why do boys kiss girls?"

"Are you talking about in your movies?" She had just been watching Tangled last night and had a bit of a soft spot for the bad boy in the movie. It seemed everyday she reminded me how right my dad was about daughters aging their fathers.

"Miss Swan said you should never answer a question with a question." She spoke with confidence and despite the topic I had to smile.

I went to where Lizzie was sitting while hugging her new favorite toy. In her art class Bella had introduced ceramics and each student made their favorite animal. Lizzie chose a unicorn and ever since she has carried it everywhere. I squatted down in front of her so that we were at eye-level. I smiled as I rubbed her cheek. "I'm sorry Lizzie. I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's okay daddy. I could never be mad at you." She smiled beautifully and I laughed before leaning in and kissing her head.

"I'm glad. I don't know what I would do without my number one girl."

"Are you going to answer me daddy?" Do I have to? I honestly shouldn't be surprised. She's at that age now where she's curious about everything... and I do mean EVERYTHING. "Truth..." She gave me her serious face and I fought laughing because she always gets made when I laugh at that. Such a strong girl I have.

"Men kiss Women for many reasons I suppose."

"Like because he loves her?"

"Yes." She nodded as she considered that.

"Why are you asking?" Please for the love of God don't be because there's a boy she likes...

"I was wondering if you ever kissed mommy?" Oookay... Has it really been long enough that she doesn't remember her mother and I together? Huh...

"When we were married yes." This was odd... She actually hasn't ever asked me about her mother and I in a romantic context.

"Not anymore?"

"No."

"Because you and mommy are divorced?"

"Yes baby."

"Do you still love mommy?" I had a strict policy of never lying to my daughter even if the truth isn't pleasant but honestly I was severely tempted to lie right now.

"No baby, but I do care about her." She frowned as she thought about that but didn't respond. "What is it Lizzie?"

"Will grandpa ever stop loving grandma? Or Uncy Em stop loving Autie Rose?"

"I severely doubt it."

"What does sever...ly mean?"

"Severely... It means I'm pretty sure."

"But it could happen?"

"Few things in life are guaranteed baby. All we can really do is hope for the best but prepare for the worst."

"Prepare?"

"Like making a plan."

"Oh... How do I plan if you ever don't love me?"

"Baby..." I immediately grabbed her into a very tight hug and seriously thought about never letting go. "I will love you forever and with all my heart."

"Promise?"

"There are so many things I sadly can't promise you but this I absolutely can. Yes Lizzie, I will love you forever and ever and ever."

"Good because I love you the best Daddy." She smiled at me easily and hugged me back tightly. The things children could say at times... Sometimes it was hard to remember that they only ask to understand, not break your heart.

"I love you too baby, more than anything in the whole world."

"More than chocolate?"

"Yes. Chocolate would give me a tummy ache if I ate to much. I could never get sick of you." She laughed before leaving my room to get a snack from downstairs.

…...

"Can I give Ms. Swan her birthday present today?" I was driving us to a small coffee shop for a quick breakfast before I took her to school.

"Her birthday is tomorrow baby." I glanced in the mirror and she was pouting.

"But I won't see her tomorrow."

"I'm sorry princess." I would let her give Bella the present we got together for her but it was to big for Lizzie to get to the school and I was worried about it getting damaged.

"Will she love it?"

"Absolutely. What's not to love?" Lizzie beamed. I was glad I had consulted my little girl for birthday gift ideas. She gave better ideas than my useless brother anyway... I already had a vague idea of what I wanted and Lizzie was able to help me come up with something perfect. Of course I was a creature of habit as well and had another smaller gift in line for Bella as well...

"Do you kiss Ms. Swan?"

"What?"

"Do you kiss Ms. Swan?" We had just parked and she asked the question as I opened her door of the car. I think she timed her question so she could look at me to weigh my response... Maybe she spends to much time with her grandmother.

"Yes." Like I said, I make a point never to lie to Lizzie. To my surprise Lizzie smiled at me before hoping out of the car and grabbing my hand. "Are you okay with that?" I couldn't help but ask. I hadn't been in a relationship since my divorce from Tanya and even-though I had been briefly involved with a couple of women none of them had any level of commitment that would require Lizzie to even know about them, let alone any intimate details. Because of this I didn't know how Lizzie felt about me dating.

"Is Ms. Swan your girlfriend?" I could have reminded Lizzie of her manners to answer a question before asking one but I chose to skip it.

"Yes." This was turning out to be a very heavy morning...emotionally. Kids truly did say the damnedest things at the drop of a hat. I had not anticipated having the 'Daddy is dating your teacher' conversation for a little while yet but apparently the time had come.

"Do you love her?" It was obvious she was relating our conversation from earlier about kissing and how it related to love. There wasn't really a way to explain to her things like attraction/lust/growing feelings. That was certainly not something a 5 year old could comprehend which left me a bit puzzled on how to explain myself.

"We haven't been dating for very long baby girl." She frowned at me but dropped the subject as we ate and I had coffee. She kept a contemplative look on her face during our whole meal which let me know that despite the intermission this conversation wasn't over.

As we were leaving she spoke up on the topic again. "Do you think you will love her someday?" Was I imagining the hopeful tone of her voice?

I leaned down while I checked the straps on Lizzie's booster, now that she does it all by herself 'like a big girl'. I looked into her eager eyes and smiled before giving her the most honest answer I could, hoping she would understand. "I think it would be a very easy thing to fall in love with Ms. Swan."

…...

 _"Happy Birthday Beautiful."_

 _ **"Thank-you."**_

 _"Was I the first to text you with Birthday wishes?"_

 _ **"Maybe. :-) Does it matter?"**_

 _"Yes. I'm a highly competitive man Isabella. I can't have someone else besting me as the most important person in your world."_

 _ **"Cocky this morning I see..."**_

 _"Am I?"_

 _ **"You usually are."**_

 _"You never answered if I was the first."_

 _ **"It's 4 in the morning Edward. Of course you're the first one to wish me a Happy Birthday."**_

 _"You're already up aren't you? So clearly it's not a ridiculous time to text you if you're up."_

 _ **"Maybe I sensed it was you and woke up."**_

 _"Oh really... Why so eager?"_

 _ **"I'll never tell. ;-)"**_

 _"Oh sweetheart... Trust me you will."_

 _ **"Anyway... What are you up to today?"**_

 _"Oh no you don't. No changing the subject gorgeous."_

 _ **"You're not the boss of me."**_

 _"I beg to differ."_

 _ **"Do tell."**_

 _"I'm more of a shower than a talker."_

 _ **"Why?"**_

 _"Because talk is cheap..."_

 _ **"...and you're a man of action."**_

 _"My girl knows me well... and don't think I missed you changing the subject by sidetracking me with naughty and sordid innuendos."_

 _ **"You caught that did you?"**_

 _"Yes. Now be a good girl and tell me why you're so eager to hear from me."_

 _ **"Maybe I don't want to be good. :-)"**_

 _"Careful Bella."_

 _ **"Or?"**_

 _"Or I'll presume to show you how BAD I can be."_

 _ **";-)"**_

 _"I'm waiting my naughty girl."_

 _ **"You win..."**_

 _"I always do."_

 _ **"If you shut up with the distractions I can answer your question."**_

 _"Baby are you giving me attitude?"_

 _ **"Maybe."**_

 _"Fuck me that's hot."_

 _ **"Men are so weird."**_

 _"Okay stop distracting me with your wicked wicked ways. Tell me."_

 _ **"I was eager because I miss you."**_

 _"Didn't we just spend the day together?"_

 _ **"I still miss you."**_

 _"I miss you too."_

 _ **"I wish we were spending my birthday together."**_

 _"Is that your birthday wish?"_

 _ **"Yes."**_

 _"I could kidnap you."_

 _ **"Don't tease me."**_

 _"Would I tease you?;-)"_

 _ **"Yes, you absolutely would."**_

 _"So little trust you have in me."_

 _ **"I trust you."**_

 _"Such a dangerous thing that can be...trust."_

 _ **"What are you planning to do with it?"**_

 _"Me? Nothing. Promise. ;-)"_

 _ **"Hmmmm"**_

 _"So do you want me to rescue you? Yes or No?"_

 _ **"Ha Ha"**_

 _"Oh I can promise you I'm not joking. I may not give you back though."_

 _ **"Tempting..."**_

 _"Just say the word and I shall steal you all for myself."_

 _ **"I wish you could but Angela would be crushed."**_

 _"*sigh* FINE, I'll share you... this time. No guarantees tomorrow though. *wink*"_

 _ **"My parents are coming into Seattle to see me tomorrow."**_

 _"I hate the world."_

 _ **"I'm sorry. When do you think we can see each-other again?"**_

 _"Oh, don't worry I've got something in the works."_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _"Never you mind beautiful."_

 _ **"Please?"**_

 _"So... What are the plans for your big 21_ _st_ _bash?"_

 _ **"Did YOU just change the subject?"**_

 _"Did you know that for my 21_ _st_ _birthday I went to Vegas?"_

 _ **"Apparently you are changing the subject..."**_

 _"I got so drunk that my buddies convinced me to audition to be a stripper"_

**RING, RING**

"Hello?"

 **"You're messing with me."** I smirked at how incredulous she sounded. Apparently my story succeeded in distracting her from what my plans involving her and I were. As much fun as the texting had been, a phone conversation assured that I could hear the consequences of my flirting.

"I swear to God I'm not."

 **"Okay... How did it go?"** She was laughing hard as she asked and I couldn't help smiling at the sound. God how I loved listening to Bella laugh. It was so beautiful and free, somehow able to lite up everything around it.

"Well I really can't emphasize just how drunk I was to ever agree to the stupid dare. Unsurprisingly I actually blacked out and don't remember much before waking up in a hospital feeling like I'd been run over about 15 times."

 **"Such a shame..."** I couldn't be positive she said that as it was practically whispered. **"I bet you would have done well if you hadn't blacked out."**

"Is that your way of saying you like my body?" I LOVED how much more we were flirting these days. It was like each day significantly increased how much fun we were able to have with the other.

 **"Yes."**

"Hmmm. Say it out loud."

 **"What?"** She was whispering now and I could hear the catch in her voice. She was nervous but she couldn't hide how excited she was at the same time."

"That you like my body.. say it out loud."

 **"I like your body Edward."**

Despite knowing that she would do as I said, hearing the words made me moan just a little bit. "Baby that is just not fair."

 **"What? I just did what you told me to..."**

"I know. Such a good girl you are." Just how much sexual innuendo could I pour into the word 'Good'?

 **"Behave yourself."**

"Never." She started laughing and I joined in. It was amazing to have such a connection with a woman. I'd never felt this carefree, happy, excited, awed, turned on, and a million other feelings all at once until I met Bella. "So what are the birthday plans?"

 **"Most of them are a surprise but in a couple hours Angela is taking me to a spa day."**

I had to laugh at her mock excitement. "Not the spa day type of girl huh?"

 **"No. I hate being touched, poked, and prodded at by strangers. I end up being so tense the whole time that I'm pretty sure it causes me more stress than it could ever help."**

"So no poking and prodding you... Good to know."

 **"You're not a stranger Edward."**

"No I'm not. Does that mean I have leeway to poke and prod?"

 **"Wouldn't you like to know..."** GOD would I. Bella and I had known each-other for a few months now but had only been dating a couple weeks. It felt like longer though given our closeness and near constant communication with eachother. When I had finally gotten over my hesitance involving the two of us dating I found myself in a state of 'what now?'. All because honestly I didn't really know what to expect from our relationship. I didn't anticipate us together to be difficult exactly but I think somewhere in my head I was expecting obstacles. Career related, mine or hers... Lizzie related issues... my divorce... family/friend opinions of us...age... It seemed reasonable that SOMETHING would get in our way but so far nothing had. Because of this it felt like most of the emotional barriers I'd normally put up were nonexistent between us leaving me open to focus on us and how I feel about her.

The ease of everything including our off the charts attraction was causing shall I say... frustrations for me. I had been physically drawn to Bella from day one because well frankly she's unimaginably sexy. Add in her beautiful heart, good girl nature, as well as our increasing physical interactions and I was completely wrapped in her... There really is no PC way of putting it, I want her and I want her badly. I'm not sure I've ever actually gone this long without at least something more physical with the woman I was with. Not necessarily sex..., but something more than what we have done.

I've always been pretty good at reading a woman to know when to initiate and when to hold back physically but Bella was a giant question mark for me. To say she's shy would be an obvious understatement but she's also amazingly self-aware. Her innocent nature in contrast with her inner strength leaves me a bit outside my depth when it comes to my experience with women. I don't want to pressure her but waiting for her to initiate something just does not sound like her at all. She's to soft, sweet, and beautifully innocent for that. Of course the idea of her ACTUALLY initiating sex was hot as hell and a fantasy I hold onto tightly but I just do not see it happening, at least not anytime soon. Does this all mean I SHOULD start something or does it mean I should wait? I guess only time would tell when the moment feels right...

…...

 _ **"Whatcha up to?"**_

 _"Texting the most beautiful woman in the world."_

 _ **"You always make me feel so special."**_

 _"Only you can do that baby. All I can do is state the truth."_

 _ **":-)"**_

 _"How goes the bar hopping?"_

 _ **"Just started. I'm a bit embarrassed by all this."**_

 _"Why?"_

 _ **"It seems a bit silly and juvenile to purposely get drunk so that I can feel terrible tomorrow."**_

 _"It's a right of passage."_

 _ **"I guess..."**_

 _"Besides everyone needs at least one 'I got so drunk' story."_

 _ **"Ha Ha"**_

 _"I'm serious. Besides how else will you know how bad getting drunk and hungover feels unless you experience it?"_

 _ **"So this is all in the name of scientific exploration?"**_

 _ **"**_ _Of course. Don't forget to take lots of notes."_

 _ **"According to your logic how will I know how terrifying jumping out of a plane is unless I do it once?"**_

 _"Excellent point. Are you free next weekend?"_

 _ **"NO WAY, NO HOW!"**_

 _";-). Shouldn't you be talking with your friends instead of boring old me?"_

 _ **"You are far from boring and I can multi-task."**_

 _"Sure you say that now... How much have you had to drink so far? Should I be expecting a drunk dial soon?"_

 _ **"No drunk dial...yet. ;-) I haven't had a drink yet. We just got into the bar, finally. Maybe doing this on a Saturday was a bad idea. It's so crowded in here."**_

 _"Friday nights are worse."_

 _ **"How do you know?"**_

 _"I know things."_

 _ **"What are you doing tonight?"**_ I smiled as I read that before looking up towards the bar. The place was packed with people. Literally the entrance where I was couldn't be that far from the bar but it was taking me forever to get past everyone.

 _"Wouldn't you like to know?"_ I smirked trying to imagine her response to that. I finally made it to the bar and ordered a drink which surprisingly the bartender recognized the name of. She told me there was a bit of a wait so I just nodded before glancing around the room.

My eyes caught a group far off in the back. There were a few girls total but I barely noticed them because one woman held all my attention. She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless top that hung from her neck and dipped low on the back. Really, really low and I couldn't stop my eyes following the dip all the way to her... fuck me... She's wearing a skirt and a very short one at that. A quick side view showed that beautiful mahogany hair I would recognize absolutely anywhere. She was more beautiful than I could describe and I hadn't even gotten to see her face yet.

She was facing her friends but had a phone on the table that she was looking at. I smirked as her friends snatched it away and she tried to get it back. I began walking towards them when I finally got a closer look at her front. WOW, I swear she got more beautiful every time I saw her.

As I approached I heard the laughter from the girls as Bella hid her face in her hands. I had no idea what they were saying but I would bet good money that it was about me seeing as I KNEW that blush. It was my blush.

"Tell us your passcode. We want to see pictures of your mystery man."

I stopped two tables over from them waiting for the perfect opportunity to swoop in.

"Not going to happen." I could barely hear her response as it was so loud in here but I managed.

"Why so secretive?"

"I'm not being secretive!" She took the opportunity of them laughing at her to seize her phone back. I would have been impressed by her quick thinking and faster movements except that the actions she took gave me a VERY GOOD view of her behind and now I was having trouble thinking straight. Thank God there was a table for me to lean on... She quickly started texting something while shielding her phone from her friends. Almost immediately I felt my own phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and had to fight laughing at what she'd wrote.

 _ **"I changed my mind. SAVE ME!"**_

PERFECT...

I stepped away from my own table and started walking towards them. A couple of the girls looked at me but most, including Bella, hadn't noticed me yet. I stopped right behind Bella and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Help is here Beautiful." She flipped around so fast at the sound of my voice that I was surprised she didn't fall over.

"Edward?" Her eyes were wide as she starred at me. Before I could respond she gave me that smile I loved before jumping into my arms wrapping her own around my neck as she did. I loved that every time we hugged she did this. It was both cute and hot, her wrapping herself around me. She pulled back and I saw her blushing profusely though it didn't shake that incredible smile. God she's the absolute cutest thing. Even her own excitement can bring out the red color in her beautiful face. I refused to miss the opportunity to give my girl a PROPER greeting so I pulled her retreating form back to me by holding the small of her back with my left hand and her neck with my right. I guided her face close to me and kissed her without hesitation. Now I'm not exactly the type to care about an audience during PDA's though I don't typically welcome the attention either. However with Bella I didn't even think twice about it as I held her even tighter. The fact of the matter is that if I want to kiss my girl, I sure as hell will. I kind-of expected her to pull away or shift our embrace to a more chaste sentiment but she surprised me. She took what I gave and didn't pull away at all. Her hands went to my neck and held me strongly. I definitely liked this slightly bolder side of Bella and was quite curious about what else I would witness tonight.

"WOO HOO!" AAAnnnnd my shy girl was back instantly. As soon as her friends reminded her of their presence Bella pulled away quickly so I barely had time to process her movements. I chuckled before pulling her back to me but managed to resist kissing her. I simply held her close to me in a tight but polite hug

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." I caressed her face gently as I spoke and her smile turned even more beautiful. How can this woman be so cute and sexy at the exact same time?

She was about to answer when someone else spoke up. "So THIS is the famous Edward we've heard so much about..."

"Uhhhh." She glanced at them before looking at me to which I quirked up an eyebrow in question. I smiled kindly at her friends while giving a slight nod.

"The one and only." the girls chuckled at my response as I turned to Bella questioningly. "What have you been telling them about me beautiful?" I tried to keep eye contact with her as I spoke but she averted her eyes before I could read her reaction.

"Nothing." Hmmmmm

"She certainly didn't prepare us for this." One of the blonde girls waved her hand up and down at me and Bella hide her face in my chest while I laughed.

"What's 'This'...exactly" I gave Bella a light squeeze illustrating that I was asking her but she ignored me completely.

"DRINKS!" A brunette that hadn't been there before came up to the table with a tray holding a considerable amount of brightly colored drinks. "And who is this?" She looked at me then at Bella who I still had my arm around. Eventhough she kept her face hidden I could still see how bright red it was. "You must be Edward." She had already placed the tray down and held her hand out to me. I excepted it while laughing at my shy girl, still hiding at my side.

"In the flesh. You must be Angela." Bella gently raised her bright face from me which was a beautiful sight because she was smiling despite her shyness. I gave her a light peck on the temple and she seemed to relax a bit. The other girls started laughing and asking Bella questions about me, most of which were more than a little naughty making my girl blush more. A waitress found me and dropped off my drink, which I'd already paid for. I thanked her then looked back at the table noticing that all the girls were mouthing something to Bella. I couldn't be certain but it looked a lot like 'OH MY GOD'

"What are you doing here?" She sounded eager, probably because she was clinging to the idea of a subject change.

"Do you want me to go?" I smirked as she shook her head rapidly.

"I can't believe you came." I smiled and followed her lead before our lips met. I pulled back just a small amount so I could look into her eyes.

"Did you honestly think I would miss your birthday?" She gave a bright grin while shaking her head softly.

"How did you even know where I was?" I reluctantly pulled away from Bella enough to glance in Angela's direction, silently explaining myself before looking back at her. She followed my glance and her eyes met Angela's.

"Guilty." Angela gave a laugh at Bella's confused face growing even more so.

"What?"

"I invited him."

"You said no boys allowed. You threatened everyone..." I chuckled and Angela waved off Bella's observation.

"He's hardly a boy and I knew you wanted him here." Bella smiled and Angela winked at her. "Besides the only point of no boys allowed was to ensure all eyes would be on the birthday girl." She shifted her eyes between Bella and myself with clear meaning. Since I came over here Bella and I hadn't left each-other's personal space. Even with her friends here we still were in a world all our own. "I trust focus going elsewhere wont be an issue here?" No one got a chance to respond before one of the other girls lifted one of the drinks. Angela raised hers as well which caused everyone else to follow suit. "NOW we have a group of lovely ladies wanting to show our best girl a good time for her birthday, plus her gentleman to keep the wolves at bay." Bella was the last to grab a drink so she was stuck with the only one left which looked like a lemon drop. "To Bella... The greatest girl in the world deserving of a birthday to remember."

After a bit of cheering from all of us Bella was able to drink down her cocktail quickly causing us all to cheer her 'officially' being 21.

...

Clearly Bella wasn't comfortable with all the focus being on her as she seemed to try and bury herself further in my chest as the night shifted to storytelling, mostly about her. I wanted to look at Bella more as she looked absolutely incredible tonight with smokey makeup, rosy cheeks, and bright eyes however I certainly wasn't going to complain about her shyness because she was by far the most beautiful woman here and it was comforting to be able to advertise her as mine without coming off as a domineering ass.

…...

"So are you bored yet?" After everyone had finished their first couple rounds of drinks they settled down chatting at a booth that finally opened up. I learned that most of Bella's friends were from her college or someone she met through Angela, all of which seemed a bit older than her. The thought made me laugh to myself. It just didn't seem like Bella associated herself with people her own age, they were either older or much younger...i.e. her 5 year old students...

"Bored?" We were sitting at a booth with Bella and I cuddled close on one side with the other girls coming and going as they went back and forth from the bar and dance floor. She chuckled while looking up at me coyly. Her legs were draped over my lap casually and I had my hand resting on them, rubbing gently. Honestly I wasn't doing it for any sexual purpose but for a territorial one. Many men had noticed my girl tonight so when she eagerly curled up with me I seized the chance to let everyone know she's mine. I would have almost felt bad about it except that she seemed to love the attention I was giving her and even kept rubbing my arm where I was touching her.

"I'm sure hanging around a bunch of girls and girl talk isn't exactly fun." I laughed at that. True the girls spent a great deal of time discussing topics I didn't have much care or interest in but at the same time Bella's reaction to a lot of their topics and jokes made all this well worth it.

"I do have a daughter so I suppose girl talk is something I should get accustomed to." I kissed her cheek as she looked up at me. "Besides you're here. What more could I ask for?" She leaned up to kiss my cheek but I chose to turn the kiss more pg-13 and met her lips with my own. This time without any prompt from me she deepened it before I could and I was more than happy to follow her lead.

"Breathe you two." Bella pulled away while instantly turning red and glancing down nervously. I looked over at the source of the interruption which was one of the girls, who I couldn't remember the name of. "Next round!" Everyone else cheered while Bella groaned and I laughed.

"I've got this one." I gently removed Bells legs, giving her a wink when she pouted. I helped her reajust before I stood up myself so that I could go buy the next round as Angela had paid for the last two. My offer was met with even louder cheers from the group, a couple of which I doubted needed more liquor as I was fairly certain they were already hammered. Oh well... when in Rome...

I gave Bella a quick kiss on the top of her head then as I leaned away Angela leaned in to whisper the drink order in my ear. I had to laugh at her choice for Bella. Diabolical...

"I don't like the sound of that." Bella narrowed her eyes at Angela who smiled innocently back.

"What? I'm just ordering what I know you'll enjoy." Angela's innocent smile in contrast with her words had me internally dying at the double-tantra behind the words. Bella was completely unaware of the reason for my amusement and to answer her silent question I just gave her my signature smile. As mischievous as Angela's plan may be I would be lying if I said I wasn't more than a little eager to see Bella's reaction to her next drink myself.

"Really? Why not order it out loud then?" Her eyes flashed to me but I just raised my hands in a 'Nope I'm not involved' matter.

"Life is a mystery, just enjoy it."

"Can't I order my own drink?" Bella was trying to scowl through her pouting and somehow that was just too cute. God this girl already had way to much pull over me.

"You could if you actually knew any drinks to choose from." Angela smirked triumphantly and I leaned in to kiss Bella's pout away real fast.

"How about I order one of Angela's choice for everyone? Then you aren't singled out." The other girls seemed to get their interests peaked at my suggestion which just made Angela look more excited by the idea. I made my way to the bar and placed the order for a round of shots and also put in for a second round of waters and soda to be delivered to the table a little while after. I had stopped drinking as I planned on driving Bella home to make sure she was safe. I didn't trust strangers with sober women let alone drunk ones so I sure as hell wouldn't be allowing Bella to take an UBER or a cab if she had much more to drink. I knew Bella would appreciate at least something without liquor in it anyway so it seemed a wise choice for the table.

I turned back to watch my girl as the bartender made up the shots. She was laughing at something her friends were saying, while shaking her head exuberantly. When Angela had invited me to this I was hesitant for so many reasons. One of which being because I was worried I would be intruding. Would she want me in a setting like this with her? Maybe it was underlying concern I still had involving our age difference. It was an issue that wasn't really an issue for us but that still came to mind for me more than I wished it did. Would she be hesitant with me in a setting like this? Would she feel that she can't cut loose with me here? As I watched her tonight I realized my concern was unfounded. Yes Bella was looser right now, probably due in at least part to the alcohol, but she was still my girl. When her friends spoke she listened. Not in the waiting for an opening to respond way that most did but in a true manner that let you know she found everything being said to be worth her complete attention. I smiled as I thought about how even tipsy she was eternally that quiet, wise, maternal girl that I was losing myself in.

The waitress said she would bring the drinks over since the floor was getting more packed. I thanked her before turning to walk back. I caught Bella's eye as I started walking back and I swore I could almost hear her groan as she saw the full tray behind me that the waitress had grabbed to follow me with. I had to chuckle at her non-party girl mentality. As much as she was clearly willing to give all this a try for her friends it was obvious drinking wasn't going to be a favorite activity for her. The place was only getting busier as I got held up by a few separate groups of people on the floor, forcing me to stop and wait for them to pass. When I looked back up I saw about 5 guys flirting with our group and had to roll my eyes a little. All of them seemed pretty wasted and none of the girls looked remotely interested though quite amused by the drunken idiocy. As I got a little closer I saw a guy sit it my previously vacated seat...right next to Bella. Oh Hell no...

The guy started ogling her and slurring something to which she didn't seem to understand in the slightest. To my surprise and amusement she didn't even hesitate to deal with the guy twice her size. She just pointed away from the seat and clearly spoke the word 'Taken'. She was most likely referring to the seat but I chose to see 'Taken' differently. She was all mine, and that wasn't going to be changing.

I had just reached the booth when the dejected drunk had stood up and I saw a rather fake trip on his part before he began to lean forward. I had spent enough time in bars to recognize what he was doing immediately. It was the standard drunk spill a drink or trip move which gave them opportunity to grope an unsuspecting woman under the pretense of it being an 'accident'. I grabbed the guy before his hands could land anywhere near Bella and hauled him up to standing. I situated myself in front of him, which also put me in front of Bella.

"Watch yourself." The words could come off as concern by me for him 'Tripping' but he and I both knew it was a threat to make sure he keeps his hands to himself. He seemed young, probably about Angela's age, and had short dark hair. His eyes were glassy, clearly he was drunk and maybe had been doing something stronger than alcohol. His eyes narrowed at me but I kept my face neutral. He was a little shorter than me but had a good amount of muscle similar to Emmett, though Emmett was much larger.

"What's your problem man?" I barely understood him but chose to pretend I didn't hear him at all. I took my seat next to Bella and wrapped my arm around her. Sure it was a little possessive but I wasn't exactly going to apologize given her admirer. I leaned in and kissed her head, yes marking her as mine further, but again I didn't care.

"Out drunks. No boys allowed." Angela literally began pushing the wolves away and I chuckled at the amount of strength she had against so many large guys. One of them tried to point at me in which Angela didn't miss a beat before looking him dead in the eye. "He's all man and the only one that can keep all us girls satisfied." Our whole group started laughing except Bella who buried her face in my side. I was caught so off guard by her statement that I didn't know what to say or who to react. I kept my eyes on her and amazingly Angela held a complete poker face as she stared the guy down.

The guys decided to retreat and accept their failure, which gave the waitress the ability to put our drinks down. Bella pulled her face away and gave the shot a strange look before looking up at me in pure confusion. God she's cute... "Whipped cream?" At her words everyone except Bella started laughing so hard I doubted they could breathe. I held it in better than most trying my best to keep a gentle smile through the pure innocence her question showed.

"It's Amaretto, Bailys, and Whip Cream. It's good I promise." I was using every trick I learned from being a lawyer to keep a straight face right now and it was so unimaginably difficult I had to preatty much hold my breath to accomplish it. She looked around the table and everyone was trying, while failing miserably, to maintain an impassive expression. She glanced back at me so I gave her a little kiss on the side of her lips. She looked back at the shot and went to pick it up.

"OH NO!" Angela stopped Bella's hand from grabbing the glass. "This drink doesn't just have a special flavor..." Another one of the girls, Leah, burst out laughing but Angela ignored her. "...it has it's own special way you have to drink it."

"What?" Bella looked at me and I nodded to confirm what Angela was saying. "Why?" Her eyes narrowed as she asked, which just made everyone laugh harder, including me. Her narrowed eyes shifted to me in response but I knew how to get back in her good graces and I could do it without having to say a word. I leaned in and instead of going for her lips I kissed the spot where her jaw met her ear then kissed down to her neck. She made a cute little noise which told me my distraction worked. I pulled back and gave a wink before gesturing to the drink. She breathed out a sigh before looking back at Angela. "What do I have to do?"

Angela was the only one standing now and she decided to demonstrate for Bella. She clasped her hands behind her back and leaned down to pick the shot up with her mouth. The girls were all watching Bella closely while she watched Angela, clearly wanting to learn this properly... I was now fighting the devil on my shoulder who was groaning at the images all this was putting in my head. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... quickly, and like a pro, Angela stood back up taking the shot with her. She swallowed it down before pulling the glass from her mouth and bowing to the cat calls all the girls gave her.

"Can I sit to do it or do I have to stand?" Bella's legs were back in my lap and she seemed to want to keep them there. Again one of the girls giggled in response to the double meaning not that I blamed her. When it came to these shots EVERYTHING sounded naughty.

"Trust me you need to stand for this." I stood up so Bella could as well. Angela grabbed her arm and guided Bella right next to her. "Okay so hands behind your back. You CANNOT use your hands no matter what." Bella nodded and had a look of curiosity on her innocent face. Oh God she was gonna ask a question... and it was going to sound dirty.

"How do I stop it from getting all over me?" Dear god was she doing this on purpose? Again her increasingly drunk friends started laughing and I was wishing I was still sitting...

"Trust me that's the whole point and half the fun." When Bella looked more confused Angela just waved her off. I had no idea how she was keeping such a straight face while setting Bella up like this. "Okay Edward you stand next to her. You know your part right?" She gave me a bitch brow and I nodded while trying to think of baseball and cold showers.

"What do you have to do?" I was about to answer Bella but her friend Leah did instead.

"It's his job to clean you up after you're done." I narrowed my eyes at her to which she just smiled and waved. Without further ado Bella clasped her hands behind her back and bent down to grab the shot. She seemed to struggle getting a good hold for a moment but eventually did and just like Angela demonstrated she shot the drink back. Angela gave me a look so I gently pulled the cup from Bella's mouth and kissed her deep and hard. Her friends roared in laughter and cheers but Bella didn't seem to care enough to stop me. She wrapped her arms around me and I kissed her for a few more seconds before gently ending it with a couple soft pecks.

"Congratulations on your first Blow Job, B!" All the girls laughed as Bella quickly pulled away from me. Her eyes widened before looking down at the empty glass, complete with a small rim of whipped cream still on it. She looked back at her friends and I could tell the exact second she 'GOT it' by the color of her cheeks.

"Oh my God, you guys all suck." She buried her red face in her hands and I pulled her into a hug, trying and failing to resist laughing as I did.

"No, clearly you suck and very well I might add. I'm so proud." Angela laughed and Bella reached behind her to smack her as hard as she could.

"Ow!" Angela jumped back and rubbed her stomach where Bella had landed the blow. "No need to resort to violence, B. We'll all do one now while you get to laugh. Sound fair?"

Bella narrowed her eyes before reaching her hand out. Angela shook it as the girls reached their agreement. Everyone else stood up to take their own shots. I had ordered a couple extras in case anyone dropped them so Angela was obliged to take another. It was a little tight for space but all the girls managed before they bent to take the shots all together, getting more than a few looks from people around us, mostly guys. If that wasn't enough to get the guys attention what the girls did next sure as hell was. Each of them turned to the girl next to them and kissed each-other, just as deeply as I had Bella. Despite the hot scene in front of me my mind registered that there wasn't enough girls for each to get a 'clean-up' partner. Just as the thought came to me Angela reached for Bella but I intercepted her before Angela could kiss my girl. I narrowed my eyes playfully while fighting a smile. Angela responded by sticking her tongue out before cheering with the other girls on their successful 'blow jobs'.

Bella pulled back from my hold to watch me through a playful scowl. "I can't believe you set me up like that."

"Who? Me?" I asked innocently. She playfully punched my chest in response.

"Yes you." She rolled her eyes and went to hit me again but I intercepted her punch and gave her a hand a few soft kisses, keeping my eyes on her as I did. She blushed at me and I found myself lost in her beautiful brown eyes.

I pulled her close and she let me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her fingers gently played with the hair on the back of my neck as she watched me. I reached up and lightly brushed her hair behind her ear as I continued watching those eyes. "I'm sorry for the set-up baby."

"Are you?" Despite the playful conversation our tones were anything but. My voice was quiet but firm while Bella sounded breathy and sexy.

I learned in and touched her lips with mine giving them a light peck followed by a gentle bite, then another peck. I repeated this a couple times just enjoying the feeling of her lips. Her eyes opened when my movements stopped. "Not even a little bit." She smiled and then kissed me again.

...

After a couple more rounds of drinks Bella had officially past tipsy and was now drunk. She was goofy while tipsy but as she reached drunk she became tired and cuddly. Frankly it was adorable. Like I really needed one more thing to find perfect about this girl... She practically curled herself into my lap as she closed her eyes. I held her to my chest as I made conversation a bit more with her friends. I wasn't even sure she was awake at this point.

"Thanks for coming Edward. I hope it wasn't weird for you." Angela toasted my water glass as I chuckled.

"No weirdness. I had a lot of fun." She gave a playful bow and I laughed. "Thanks for inviting me. I really wanted to see her for her birthday."

"Awwwww." Yes all of them were pretty wasted at this point as they slurred the sound.

"Speaking of. What did you get her for her birthday? She's the hardest person in the world to shop for." I nodded as I agreed that she was a very difficult yet as it turns out surprisingly simple girl to get gifts for.

"I enlisted some help from Lizzie." Angela seemed surprised but I just smiled. I wasn't going to ruin the surprise.

"Fine keep your secrets."

"I plan to."

"Time to call it a night?" All of the girls groaned at Angela's suggestion, which signaled that for whatever reason they wanted to continue the night. Angela sighed before glancing at Bella, still curled up against me. I had my left arm cradling her whole frame and she was nestled into me unmoving. She was certainly asleep at this point.

"I'll get Bella home." I answered her silent concern while rubbing Bella's arm and kissing her temple. Since I had planned on being her DD anyway it wasn't an inconvenience to me in anyway. Plus Bella had told me Angela rarely got an evening or weekend off. It was understandable that she wanted to enjoy herself.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm not as young as all you anyway and don't have much party energy left." Yes I was playing my age to make her not feel guilty about this. I wanted to take care of Bella. I still had my concerns for the rest of them though. "Will all of you have a safe way home?" I glanced around at a couple of the girls dancing on the floor with more than a few guys watching them.

"Yeah Leah lives close and we'll probably all crash there."

"You're sure?"

"Yes DAD!" She rolled her eyes at me and I laughed.

"I'm just concerned for your safety." I held up my one free hand in a surrender pose.

"Hmmm, exactly what a dad would say." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Or... exactly what a decent citizen would say."

"Whatever gramps." She stood up as she spoke.

"I'm not THAT old." I stood up as well grabbing Bella in a bridal hold as gently as I could. Her face went to my neck where she made tiny moan sounds. So fucking cute...

"Whatever you say old man." Clearly age jokes would be on the menu for the foreseeable future with Angela. I was okay with it though as I knew I deserved it and probably more. After the way I had strung Bella along the way I had, I suppose Angela was paying me back out of some BFF passive aggressive solidarity. No matter, I can take my well deserved hits.

"Well it was nice meeting you Angela." Since my hands were occupied I just dipped my head slightly in her direction.

"You as well Mr 'so incredibly beyond cute'."

"What?" Maybe she was drunker than I thought. Did she forget my name or something?

She waved off my confusion before leaning in and kissing Bella's head. Immediately she narrowed her eyes at me and gestured with her two pointer fingers in my direction. "This girl is my best friend, non-blood sister, and the greatest person in the world. If you EVER hurt her I will kill you and dispose of the body." I went to speak but she kept going. "And the death will not be swift, it will be slow and messy. Got it?"

"Got it." I had to smile at the death threat.

"Good." She smiled as her mood shifted back to carefree and tipsy. "Now drive safely and have Bella text me when she gets home safe." I nodded before taking Bella outside. Unfortunately I had parked far away since parking was difficult in this area and with how dark it was I knew I wouldn't be able to spot my car easily.

Eventually I did find it and walked to the passenger side to put Bella in. I kissed her temple down to her cheek before moving to her lips. After a soft peck there she opened her eyes lazily and gave me a tiny smile. "Baby I need to put you down so I can reach my keys okay?" She seemed a bit confused by my words but nevertheless lowered herself from me and got to the point where she was leaning on my car. I unlocked it and helped her inside. As soon as we were both in and I started up the car she leaned over the console and held my arm in both of hers. Her eyes were already closed again and I couldn't resist kissing her head for the millionthtime tonight. I didn't seem to be able to stop kissing her anymore than she seemed to be able to let me go.

Traffic was worse than it should be but I got back to her apartment in decent time but it was still almost 2am. "Can you walk beautiful?" Her eyes opened and she nodded. I opened my door before getting hers. She stood up and I held her close before entering her building.

"Thanks for driving me home." She smiled at me as I pushed the button on the elevator.

"Of course." I gave her my signature grin which made her smile back.

"And thanks for rescuing me." I laughed at her bringing up our earlier text conversation.

"I'll rescue you anytime and anyplace." She leaned up to kiss me, her eyes already fighting sleep again. I held her up as I met her gentle lips with my own. Her hands craddled my face so softly as she let loose a soft 'Mmmm' against my lips. I pulled back and her beautiful brown eyes held me with their trust, innocence, and kindness. How I ever managed to get the interest of this amazing woman I would never understand. I brushed her hair aside as her tired but happy eyes watched me. I was about to kiss her again but the elevator door opened stopping me. I internally sighed before letting her continue leaning on me as we walked to her door.

She went to grab her keys from her purse but was so tired she couldn't focus. She made a cute whining sound and I gently helped her find the keys before getting them in the lock for her. As soon as the door was open I helped her inside then closed and locking the door. She wrapped her arms around my neck again but it seemed that she was doing it to stay upright. Her head rested on my chest as soon as she had ahold of me and her legs seemed to be getting heavier by the minute. "Let's get you to bed beautiful."

"It's so far..." I laughed at her pout before picking her up and heading in the direction I was fairly certain was her bedroom. As soon as we were inside I couldn't resist looking around since I'd never been in here before. She more or less collapsed on her bed though remained sitting as she tried to untie her boots. Her glazed eyes in combination with her frustrated scowl was absolutely adorable. Was she even capable of not being cute in my eyes? I leaned down and helped her untie the boots. She smiled in thanks, still fighting to stay awake.

As soon as they were off she rubbed her feet a bit. I gathered the boots were an Angela thing as Bella seemed too practical to wear something uncomfortable at least willingly. I remained kneeled down and gave each of her feet a gentle rub while smiling at her. Something about Bella made me want to take care of her. It wasn't that I was a selfish jerk with women before her it was just something about her brought out a gentler side of me. I wanted to be with her in all the small ways, taking care of her. As I rubbed I felt her kiss the back of my head while rubbing her hands through my hair. I looked up and she kissed me again, deeper than the pecks we'd been sharing but still sweet and gentle. However my body was beginning to respond in a less innocent way so I gently guided her down and adjusted her into a comfortable position. "Do you need anything else sweetheart?"

"My shirt..." She reached for the tie on the back of her neck and I groaned. God help me... I went to pull her up by her hands and she complied.

"Do you have something else to sleep in?" Please say yes. If she needed anything else from me after this I knew my life would be endlessly easier if I didn't have to see her in just her underwear as I did it. She gestured to her dresser and the third drawer I tried had a big dark blue shirt on top. Perfect. I grabbed it and met her back at the bed. She rested her head on my stomach and continued to fight falling asleep. I gently began to untie her shirt, slowly pulling it away and letting it fall on the ground forgotten. I took a deep breath as I unfolded the large shirt to put her in. Being the gentleman I am I put every ounce of effort I could into putting the shirt on her without looking more than I absolutely had to. Thankfully as I got it over her head she was able to get her arms in herself. "Better?" She nodded and gave me that beautiful smile that warranted another kiss from me. She went to lay back and I waited to adjust the sheets for her. I glanced at her face and noticed a furrowed expression. "What's wrong?"

"My skirt..." She shifted uncomfortably and I had to close my eyes and take a few slow breathes. God that skirt. I had tried not to think about it all night but it had never strayed far from my thoughts.

"Did you want me to take them off?" I was well aware that the only reason Bella hadn't been blushing through all of this was because she was barely awake. Regardless of the calm that being sleepy caused I felt the need to make absolutely sure she was okay with getting my help with this. She nodded and already had her eyes closed again. I sighed before reaching up her thankfully long shirt and untieing the skirt. I pulled them off and tossed them near her end table.

"Thank-you." her eyes opened to give me that beautiful smile I loved and I smiled before leaning in to kiss her again. I found myself sitting next to her laying form as we peppered kisses on eachother. Both of her hands held my right as I leaned over her . I pulled back, giving her a smile before making a move to stand.

"No." She frowned cutely at me.

"No?" She shook her head and I was left puzzled.

"Stay."

"What?" Seriously, what?

"Stay...please."

I had absolutely no idea what to say to that. It never occurred to me that Bella would ask me to spend the night with her. Should I? If the question was did I want to the answer would be hell yes but still should I?

"You want me to stay the night?" I still felt the need to be quite clear with her.

"Yes. Stay." Her eyes were closed again as she spoke, still never letting go of my hand.

"Okay." The word was out before I actually even thought about it. Truth betold I didn't want to leave tonight and while yes I knew nothing would be happening here besides sleep I still wanted to stay. I wanted to spend the night with her, just to be with her.

Her only response was to smile as she finally released my hand, moving both her own to cradle beneath her face. Wordlessly I began removing my watch and emptying my pockets, placing everything on the end table beside her bed, close to her head. I watched her face, her content smile and closed eyes as I continued undressing. Next I took off my jacket, shirt, and then my pants of course leaving on my boxers. I walked to her light switch, taking one last look at my girl. This was not at ALL how I had pictured this night ending but I couldn't be happier with it. I smiled as she made a sleepy groaning sound. So cute...

I hit her bedroom light before crawling into the bed on the opposite side of Bella. She made more sleepy sounds but made no movement at the bed shift. She was out cold and I had to laugh slightly. My girl COULD NOT hold her liquor. I reached down and grabbed my pants to get my phone. I put in next to my watch and seeing it reminded me of Angela's request.

"Baby?" I shifted closer to Bella and wrapped my right arm around her middle, gently shaking her awake.

"Mmmhhh?

I chuckled before kissing her cheek. "Can you text Angela that you're home okay?"

"Hmmm?" I chuckled before leaning up and over her to grab her purse that I had put on the floor by the bed. I placed it next to her and she fumbled in it for her phone before pulling it out and squinting her eyes as she texted Angela. As soon as she had the text sent she laid the phone back down in the purse and curled herself back up. I heard the purse hit the floor but Bella was to out of it to even care. I wrapped my arm around her middle and her hand held mine in place.

I kissed her temple and she held my hand tighter. "Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Beautiful."

As I lay next to her, holding her tightly while laying kisses on her head here and there I couldn't help but think about the conversation Lizzie and I had about Bella. Lizzie had asked me if I loved Bella and truly I didn't think I was quite there but it was fast becoming very apparent to me that some day very soon I was going to fall hard for the girl currently sleeping in my arms. I had never felt for a woman the way I already do for Bella and that was a terrifying realization for me. Even at the highest point with my ex-wife I knew I couldn't say I was ever 'in love' with her. Yes of course I loved her at one point but it wasn't the same thing as being IN-LOVE with someone.

The only time I had ever 'fallen' in love was when I met my daughter for the first time and if I ever felt even half that power for Bella she was going to own me someday. I could already see so many differences in me since meeting her and all were for the better. She consumes me and despite how scary that is every part of it is something I don't want to miss.

With Bella I want so much. Whenever she talks I want to listen. Whenever she smiles I can't look away. Whenever she needs something I need to be the one to give it to her. All of that means something right? "Mmmm" Bella shifted back against me more, silently trying to get closer. I pulled her tighter to me and she fell back into deep sleep. Her request of 'stay' had just been one word that I complied to immediately. She asked and I listened. Not surprising as there wasn't much I wouldn't do for Isabella Swan and yes that meant something. It meant something big

 **END NOTES (Don't read until after you've already read the chapter as there may be spoilers):**

 _ **-REVIEW Please I really want to hit 30+ this chapter**_

 _ **-Please Read/Review my other two stories as well if you haven't yet**_

 _ **-Edward and Lizzie's conversation is reminiscent to a conversation I had with my younger daughter. My oldest thinks kissing is gross but my little girl thinks it's 'beautiful'. She's already a romantic. She gets it from her grandma. :-)**_

 _ **-I originally planned a lot more for this chapter but somehow as I was writing the shorter version just seemed to fit better. I hope you all enjoyed it.**_

 _ **-No lemons yet. Edward is a gentleman and would never take advantage of a drunk woman. :-)**_


	17. Accelerated Acceptance

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes:_

 *****Back to Bella**

 *****The Morning After *Wink Wink***

 _ **CHAPTER #17: Accelerated Acceptance**_

 _ **BPOV**_

Mmmmm. I felt like I'd simultaneously been sleeping way to long and not nearly long enough. Uggg what time is it?

"No, that won't work." My eyes snapped open as I heard Edward's voice... from right next to me, or rather sort-of under me? Oh My God... Oh my God... he really did stay the night...with me. In my bed with me. I felt my hair lightly flutter against my neck and realized that I was laying on Edward's lower chest slightly and he was stroking my hair absently with one hand. His fingers were combing through from the top all the way down to the tips and it was sending chills down my whole body, in the best way. I could feel each touch go through my curls slowly and it made me smile through my nervousness. I can't believe he's here right now. I do remember asking him to stay with me, though I have no idea where that boldness had come from. Even with the memory I still can't believe I'm waking up next to him. He stayed all night with me...

"Because I'm not home right now." Obviously he was on the phone with someone. I shifted my head just slightly and he didn't halt his movements in any way so I didn't think he noticed. I however noticed one very important detail now that my face was met with warm skin. Edward was topless and oh my God did he have a nice chest. He was very firm and I really really wanted to get a better look but he would definitely notice if I lifted my head to ogle him. I had no doubt that he would happily let me but I also knew he wouldn't be able to resist tormenting me. I had already let it slip that I like his body and that was BEFORE I saw him without clothing on. Even-though my positioning didn't let me see much, what little I did see could only be described as WOW.

"I'm not answering that." He chuckled at whatever the other person said and I felt the vibrations under me. "No. I'm not answering that either." As he continued laughing I started waking up enough to notice more things, like the fact that I felt his chest on my stomach, directly with no clothing as a barrier. I glanced down and realized the shirt I was wearing had ridden up so that it was just below my breasts and I was more or less molded to Edward's long body with my own. It was a strange sensation to feel the heat and hardness of his body pressed to my soft one. More than strange though it felt amazing. I could feel his chest move as he spoke and it was soothing but also exhilarating to feel him so close pressed to me. "I'm sure as Hell NOT answering that."

There was a pause where I heard enough of the other person to discern that it was male but not much else. Edward was still chuckling softly, never halting his touch over my hair. "Well I live for your approval." I smiled at his sarcasm. "That really depends on what the main topic of conversation is going to be..." I furrowed my brows at his statement. Who was he talking to? What were they talking about? "Don't play innocent with me. You all know exactly what you're doing and spend way to much time interfering with my personal life." I felt him kiss the top of my head and I actually swooned. Yes, I couldn't deny it because it was without a doubt a swoon. "Of course I'll be there Mom would kill me otherwise... but if any of you mention Bella, I'm out." He laughed again at the response he received.

Me? My curiosity peaked getting the better of me so I leaned my head up to look at Edward. He wasn't looking at me at first but must have felt my movement because his bright green eyes met mine and that smile of his was immediately all for me. He mouthed 'Good morning Beautiful' and I smiled which elicited a wink from him. Because I'm hopeless to his charms I buried my face in his chest. God I'm hopeless...

He chuckled before giving my head a playful tussle. "I need to let you go." There was a pause before he heavy sighed. "I'm not answering that either, Emmett." So it was his brother he was talking to, and they were talking about me, at least partially. He had mentioned that he'd talked about me with his family but it was different to actually witness it. It felt real now, WE felt real and less like a fantasy. He had told me that his family was a bit pushy with regard to his romantic life and as a result he didn't tell them about any woman he was seeing. I was more than understanding of that since I was the same way with my parents. Despite his normal silence on the topic he had mentioned me to them so did that mean something? "I'll see you all tonight. Please tell Lizzie I love her." After a moment he laughed loudly. "Hell no. I'm not feeding her to the wolves." With that he hung up and tossed his phone down on the end table. His eyes went back to me and I blushed at the intensity behind those verdant eyes of his.

"Good morning baby." He leaned down to give me a peck but I intercepted it eagerly and brought my hand up to lightly hold him to me. I loved when Edward kissed me and didn't want to settle for just a small one. He had an amazing ability to be so strong and so soft with his touch. Each and every time he kissed me my heart skipped a beat, like it couldn't believe he was touching me. He shifted down so that we were both on our sides facing the other, still kissing. A million soft kisses were exchanged between us, and it was the best way in the world to wake up. He pulled back and watched me, just watched. I could see his eyes scanning every inch of my face, taking his time before his eyes met mine again.

"What?" I whispered and he smiled.

"You look amazing in the morning." I of course blushed but instead of laughing he leaned in and took my lips again, harder this time. I eagerly met his kiss while happily letting him lead it. I have always been so modest and guarded with men I was with in the past but with Edward it was so easy and strangely fulfilling to just follow his lead. I liked letting him initiate and guide us. I trust him in a way I've never trusted anyone else I was seeing. The way he looks at me, touches me, talks to me... everything, all of it leaves me feeling like I could follow him anywhere knowing he would never lead me astray.

We kissed for a little while before Edward pulled away with a smile to again watch me for a moment. "I have a surprise for you birthday girl."

He leaned away slightly which I really didn't want. Whatever his surprise was if it involved not holding me I wasn't interested. I gently held him in place, hoping he didn't notice. "My birthday was yesterday." He chuckled before kissing me and pulling away as soon as my arms moved to wrap around his neck. Clever man...

"I wasn't able to spend your birthday with you remember? I told you that you would be mine today." As he got out of bed I was able to take in his mostly nude form in full. And just like that my innocence was back full swing. I'd never had a guy spend the night before and seeing him, in just his boxers was a big reminder of that. After he stood up I sat up slowly, suddenly feeling quite self-conscious. I wrapped the blanket around myself as I watched him gather his clothing and lay it on the table by the bed. As he moved I got a great look at his body and was happy to get the chance to do so without him noticing. He was a lot more muscular than I had expected. I knew he worked out since he frequently texted me from the gym but nothing I'd imagined gave him the justice he deserved. His arms were defined without looking unnatural and the rest of him was the same way. He did have a bit more definition in his chest and back though. I watched his back flex as he bent down and felt myself pink at how sexy of a back he had. Can backs be sexy?

Suddenly he turned around to look at me, probably expecting a response from me but I had been to busy staring at him. My face had to have given away what I was doing because a wide smile spread across his face. "Isabella Swan are you checking me out?"

OH GOD. He was staring at me with that cocky smile I hated had so much power over me. He had stood up fully to ask the question while actually crossing his arms. God he was way to attractive, it just wasn't fair. Recently in our relationship I had taken to flirting with him more and more but only really through text and phone call because his eyes disabled me. I decided to change the subject, since I couldn't think of a response.

"What time is it?" Uggg, that wasn't going to fool him at all. He cocked an eyebrow at me while maintaining his smile. He glanced toward the clock I had just on the wall behind him. His eyes shifted to accusatory while he refused to answer. Yeah...he wasn't falling for my distraction. "Ummm, you stayed the night." Oh God where was my filter this morning? That was the opposite of changing the subject. Plus it was obviously the case as here he is.

He uncrossed his arms but kept his smile in place, his eyes gentle now. "You asked so of course I stayed." I couldn't resist smiling but my shyness was far from gone causing me to more or less bury my chin into my raised knees. He took in my coy pose and I saw a devilish grin spread on his face. OH GOD cocky Edward hadn't even made an appearance yet...that was about to change. "Is my girl shy about us sleeping together?"

"NO." I meant to sound casual but instead sounded forced and small. Yeah that didn't convince me so I knew it wouldn't work on him.

"Really?" He slowly walked around the bed to my side. Why do I suddenly feel like a gazelle being stalked by a lion? His eyes never left mine as he slowly approached. Once he was on my side all I could do was look up at him in anticipation. "I think you are." I tried to bury my face but he was faster. His hand reached for my face and cradled the side under my ear. "Don't look away from me, Beautiful." He leaned in and kissed me, which melted me instantly.

He gently nipped my lips making me giggle slightly. That seemed to be what he was going for because he pulled back with a wink. His arms were on either side of my body, forcing me back as he leaned over me. One hand kept my face cradled through the kiss, which I could feel him smiling through. "You're shy." His whispered words that I wasn't sure were a question or a statement were said through our kiss making them sound erotic instead of curious. I nodded, both admitting and confirming the obvious. He chuckled before giving me one last quick peck and pulling back again to watch me.

"My beautiful, shy, perfect girl..." He kissed my head after I smiled. I loved when he called me his. I honestly didn't know which I loved more being 'beautiful' or being 'his'. He leaned away and reached both his hands out, indicating he wanted mine. I placed my hands in his and he helped me up, pulling me into his still very much bare chest. He continued to watch me as I watched him. "There's no need to be shy." His smug smile was back. "You were the epitome of a perfect lady. You were sweet, kind, respectful, and never once tried to take advantage of me, given your rather inebriated state." My mouth dropped at his unexpected role reversal.

"What?" My facial expression had probably been enough but the question slipped out regardless.

"Well you know sleeping in the same bed with you could have welcomed some 'attentions' that I wasn't quite ready for. How could I have possibly stopped you?" He smirked as I buried my head into his chest and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"You're horrible." His only response was to laugh and pull my face up to his using both hands to cradle my neck. As soon as he did he kissed me again, long and deep through both of our smiling faces. I really never wanted to wake up without him kissing me ever again...

"Did you sleep well?" I smiled at his casual subject change. It was always incredible to me how we could joke one second, have a serious conversation the next, and always get through it with the awkwardness forgotten.

"Yes. No hangover, so that's a plus." He laughed.

"You weren't nearly drunk enough to warrant a hangover."

"Seriously?" I felt like I'd drank non-stop all night. Who could possible drink more than that?

"Nope you only had a couple shots and a few drinks the whole night." I narrowed my eyes at him as I remembered the 'blow job' incident.

"I can't believe you all tricked me with the blow job."

"Tricked you? Me?" His tone would fool no one.

"Yes, you."

"I'll have you know Ms. Swan that was 100% Angela's idea."

"So that makes you guilty by association?" He chuckled but kept a straight face through his amusement.

"More guilty after the fact. It may not have been my idea but it was certainly something I wanted to see."

"Horrible." His double meaning wasn't lost on me...

"You love it." True. There really wasn't anything about Edward I didn't LOVE. It was terrifying how he could mean so much to me in such a short time. "Now back to the very important topic you tried to change. I believe you were checking me out?" I couldn't help laughing at his smug face.

"Nope not me." I smiled innocently and his eyes narrowed.

"Really?" I just shook my head while keeping my eyes on his.

"Who was that gorgeous brunette I turned around to see giving me the whole 'up and down' look?"

"Up and down look?"

"Obviously taking in all the crucial locations. My chest, arms, abs, and places below." He smirked as I fought laughing through my blush.

"What are you accusing me of Mr. Cullen?" I smiled as he continued holding me through our little verbal spar.

"Just appreciating what's right in front of you." If I had the confidence level that Angela or any non-stunted people had there were so many things I could say but I was just not that comfortable in my own skin.

"I believe you have a surprise for me?" Hopefully he'll forget about me checking him out.

"Hmmm, another subject change." He held my chin briefly. "Well it serves my immediate purpose so I'll allow it. This time only Ms. Swan." I shrugged and he rolled his eyes. "I'll need you to close your eyes."

What? "Why?"

"So suspicious..." He laughed at my puzzlement. "Just close them."

"Is the surprise in my room?" I looked around briefly before looking back at him. He was trying not to laugh at my curiosity.

"Perhaps."

"How?" He heavy sighed while gesturing toward my eyes. I closed them and I heard him move away back to his side of the bed... His side? Did he have a spot there now? I fought the blush my random thought caused. "How did you sneak that in? Last night?"

He laughed while doing something. "You weren't that out of it. I went down to my car early this morning to get it."

"You left?" Why did I sound sad when I asked that?

He moved back to me and ran his finger down my face. I couldn't see him but I could tell he was being comforting. "Only for a few minutes sweetheart." He grabbed my hand and led me back to my bed, standing in front of me as he eased me down so I was sitting at the end. "Now I got you two things. The first is from me alone, while the second...well lets just say I had some help."

"Lizzie?" I smirked at his silence.

"Perhaps..."

"Okay mine first. Open your eyes." I did and he was standing right in front of me, still topless of course. My eyes pf course took him in before noticing the small silver present he was holding. I looked to him and he was looking smug as ever. Safe to say he noticed my distraction.

"What is it?" I took the present slowly and held it in both hands.

"Generally that's why you open it. To find out." I slowly began pulling at the blue ribbon tightly surrounding the silver paper. Wordlessly Edward sat himself next to me as I peeled off the paper. In it was a white box with no markings. I opened the flap on the top to reveal a black velvet box. My eyes went to Edward immediately.

I knew what velvet boxes meant... jewelry. That meant meant expensive. "You didn't spend a lot did you." I hadn't even opened it and I was already freaking out a bit. I've always been terrible about receiving gifts. I blamed my father who never believed in accepting extravagant things. He was very prideful and liked to pay his own way in the world, no matter the situation. This had rubbed off on me from a young age so it made it difficult for me to accept generosity.

Edward's only response was to shrug. Yes he shrugged... no words of denial or confirmation. Just a one shoulder shrug. "Oh God you did didn't you." I held the still closed box to my face to hide my mortification. Here I was dating a man who drove a 6 figure car, made god knows what a year and the present he gets me after only dating for about a month is already pricey. What sort of things will he buy me once we've been together awhile?

"Bella..." He moved off the bed and knelled on the floor, in between my open knees. I kept my eyes down. Why couldn't I just be graceful about this sort of thing? Angela and I had gotten into probably the only fights we'd ever really had because of my 'inability to accept a simple gift'. I didn't want to do that with Edward too. "...baby look at me." I did and his eyes weren't annoyed, they were soft. "I'm not going to lie and say I didn't spend more than what might make you comfortable." My eyes probably showed my continued discomfort. He leaned in to kiss the side of my head before resting his forehead to mine. "The truth is I saw this and thought of you. I wasn't concerned with the price. Plain and simple okay?" He was so sweet as he gave my head another kiss. I leaned up and kissed him which he responded to immediately.

After about ten seconds he pulled back with a goofy grin. "Wow. Quite the thanks and you haven't even opened it yet." I smiled before finally opening the box. Inside was a silver necklace in the shape of a swan with its head pointing down. The body of the swan encased a beautiful blue sapphire, a big one. It was by far the most beautiful pendant I'd ever seen let alone owned. It was clear that this wasn't a $30-$60 necklace from somewhere like target because there was no way this wasn't real. Oh God how much did he spend on it...

Edwards arms were on either side of my hips as he waited patiently for me to say something. "I know it may not be the most creative thing, seeing as how your last name is Swan but..." I interrupted him by kissing him briefly then hugging him as tightly as I could.

"It's beautiful. I love it." I really really did. It was flawless and probably the nicest thing I'd ever wear. He chuckled as he held me around my waist.

"So you can accept a gift." He laughed and kissed the side of my head where he could reach from my tight hold. He was still chuckling while I felt small tears come to my eyes. Oh God, me and my sensitive emotions. I could cry in the most ridiculous of situations. "That's good to know." Clearly he hadn't noticed I'd started crying as he continued to speak with humor in his voice. I held him tighter, willing the tears back. "Fortunate as I tend to spoil those closest to me." My only response was to shake my head. Not wanting him to hear my voice break if I said something. He tried to pull back but I just held on tighter. "Sorry sweetheart but as you are one of the few people I like, prepare to be spoiled at every available opportunity." He laughed again while I tried to hold onto him tighter. I was still trying to hide my tears because I didn't want him to see how ridiculous I was.

"Beautiful?" He seemed to catch on that I wasn't saying anything. I felt his hands reach up for my arms loosening my grip. He pulled back, keeping my hands in his as he did. I saw through my blurry eyes, the moment his eyes took in my tear streaked face. I sniffled and he gave a gentle smile before lifting one hand to caress my face all while just staring at me. What was he thinking? I'd never seen him look at me like that before. There was so much intensity in his eyes but also warmth. What was he thinking? He continued just staring at me as I sniffled helplessly. "My Precious girl..." His words were whispered as I tried to smile through my tears. "God you're..." He trailed off before taking a deep breath then leaning in to hold me again. I took the chance to wrap my arms back around him as tight as I could without choking him. He picked me up before sitting back on the bed and having me straddle his waist. He wordlessly let me cry as he stroked my hair and gently shushed me. "I've got you baby." His words just made me cry more. God what's wrong with me? I'm wasting what limited alone time we have crying over nothing...

"I'm sorry." I whispered and I felt him shake his head.

"Never apologize for being you. You're absolutely perfect." After a few more moments I calmed down enough to pull back and give him a sheepish smile. His hand stroked my face a few times while he just watched me.

"I'm okay." He nodded while giving me another smile. I continued to be amazed with Edward's ability to make me feel normal in situations where I typically felt like a complete freak.

"Okay enough for gift #2?"

"Oh God." I buried my face in my hands and he laughed.

He tried to pry my hands away but I held firm. "Oh Bella?" He lifted me again and laid me flat on the bed, effortlessly. Clearly his muscles I'd been admiring weren't just for show... He laid on top of me between my legs, which were propped up. "Can you come out of your hiding place beautiful?" I pulled my hands away just enough to see him smile at me victoriously. "There's my beautiful girl."

"The necklace was more than enough Edward."

I tried so hard to sound stern but he just laughed at me. "Tough because you have another one." He shrugged again before getting off me. I missed his weight as soon as he was off. It felt nice when he was there, like he fit.

"Edward one gift is more than enough." Especially if the gift is as nice as the first one.

"Shut up and close those beautiful eyes." He winked before standing and gesturing for me to sit and wait. I heavy sighed before doing as I was told, closing my eyes. This time I heard him actually leave the room. Where was he going?

He came back in with what I assumed was the last gift as I heard gift paper. Why did he make me close my eyes if it's wrapped? I heard something being put on the ground against the wall before I felt him kneel back down in front of me again. I was going to ask if I could open my eyes but before I could I felt his lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss before giggling. I kept my eyes closed as he pulled back. "Was that my gift?"

"No that was mine." I opened my eyes and he smirked. I looked over to the wall and up against it was a flat gift in that same silver paper and blue ribbon. It looked to be the size of a very large picture frame. "Sit back okay." I shuffled back on the bed and Edward picked up the picture before turning it around and laying it across my crossed legs. It was very heavy but definitely felt like a frame.

I looked up at him with curiosity. "This was the present I really wanted to get you. The necklace was a last minute thing I found." I nodded. What kind of people buy expensive jewelry as a last minute gift for someone they already shopped for? Obviously Edward kind-of people.

"Is it pricey too?" No mute button on my irrational concerns apparently...

"Does it matter?" He looked to me in challenge, while keeping a small smile in place. Truthfully I didn't really have an answer. Does it matter? Yes. Should it matter? No. After-all it's his money and I shouldn't tell him how to spend it, even if that does involve spoiling me.

"Thank-you." He chuckled.

"Don't thank me yet. You haven't opened it yet. What if you hate it?"  
"Not possible." If I knew nothing else about this gift, I would still know that. Edward's eyes gave away his excitement. When he'd given me the 1st gift sure he was excited but now he was practically jumping in his eagerness. Whatever this was, I knew I would love it.

I slowly started pulling at the ribbon, feeling so very nervous. "Ugggg. You take to long..." He quickly hoped on the bed behind me, straddling my hips with his thighs. I glanced back at him but he grabbed my hands and rested them on top of the paper, giving me a clear hint that patience wasn't his virtue at the moment.

"So pushy..." I had to bait him a little as I slowly began to peel the paper, and I do mean SLOWLY. I started pulling at the top corner and I swear I felt him growl through his chest where he was rested against my back.

"Ms. Swan..." His voice held warning. I looked to him and his eyes were narrowed. I smiled cutely before giving him a teasing peck. He returned the sentiment but pulled away as he pointed to the gift. "Would you please..." I laughed before quickly pulling the largest amount of paper off that I could. I'd had to use both hands to do it and since the frame was so big I had to lean forward to pull from one side to the other. As the huge strips of paper fell out of my line of sight I froze.

Inside was a giant canvas in a cherry wood frame. The picture was of a bunch of hand-prints, in all different colors and sizes. Each one had the number 21 in the palm, painted in different handwriting in the color brown. All of the prints surrounded large calligraphy words reading, 'Happy Birthday Ms. Swan'. Down in the corner in small print was the message 'Love Ms. Swan's FIRST Kindergarten class.' Each hand-print had one of my students names written in small letters next to it. I also noticed that my art class students names were included not just my regular ones. My eyes went to Henry and Lizzie's prints located near my name, in red and green respectfully. Clearly my students each did their print in their favorite color many of which I recognized from our color mixing lessons.

Now I was really crying. I lifted one hand to trace each of the prints as I cried. This was without a doubt the best gift I had ever received in my entire life. I had no idea how he had pulled something like this off but it probably involved getting Lizzie and the schools help. I felt Edward wrap his arms around my middle as I cried big ugly embarrassing tears. He didn't say anything, but just held me. I sobbed as I felt him kiss the side of my head. God this man that is just so very perfect... How did I ever catch the interest of someone like him?

I don't know how long I starred at the painting, tracing each print, but it was awhile. Eventually I pushed it away gently before re-positioning myself so that I could face Edward. He helped me realign myself so that I was more or less on his lap. I kissed him with all my might wanting to show him just how much I loved his gift. Apparently I caught him off guard because we fell back with me on top of him. It didn't stop us though as we kissed even deeper. His hand held the back of my head, keeping me close while the other stroked down my arm and side. It slid down past my backside before resting on my thigh. I had no idea why but his hand there felt warm and amazing.

"I love it." He laughed at my mumbled words, since I didn't stop kissing him to say them. Despite his laughter he didn't let me go while he did it either.

"I gathered." I laughed and with that in one quick movement Edward rolled over, putting me under him now. The kissing still didn't stop and I was more than okay with that. He rested a lot of his weight on me and it felt... no words. My hands stroked up his back reminding me that he was STILL topless and I was only in underwear and a shirt. He seemed to realize this about the same moment I did as I felt his hand slowly but deliberately begin to slowly inch up my shirt.

He rubbed my stomach back and forth over and over again and it sent shock waves down my body. How can such an innocent spot cause such a huge reaction? As usual the only answer I could come up with is, 'It's just Edward'. He had an unquestioned power over me. One that I honestly didn't mind.

I was so lost in him that I almost didn't notice his hand traveling up towards my chest. As soon as I finally did though I grew more nervous than I ever remember being. Oh God... He was going to touch me...there. God, what do I do? Should I touch him somewhere? Should I say something? My mind went completely blank as it went into overdrive simultaneously. That makes absolutely no sense yet was still the truth.

I felt his palm press firmly into my abdomen as he traveled up, up, shifting to the right, then the left. It was like his hands were memorizing my body and my body was cementing his touch. He leaned in even closer to me, so that very little of our bodies weren't touching. My breathing got more rapid as my nervousness increased to the point that I could feel my hands shaking. Despite everything my nerves were doing to me I was still very much enjoying Edward's weight and the free chance to roam my hands down his back and shoulders.

****Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz, Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz****

I heard a phone vibrating, from the floor maybe? At first we both seemed to studiously ignore it. He continued kissing me deep and I kissed him right back. His hand traveled down now stopping at the band of my bikini underwear. His fingertips followed the elastic slow from one hip all the way to the other. That felt way better then it rationally should.

...And then the phone went off again...

****Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz, Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz****

This time I felt myself get distracted by the noise. My hands slowed and my breathing followed.

"Do you need to get that?" Edward whispered his question into my ear sending chills down my neck from where I felt the warmth of his breath on me. His hands were still stroking me but slower now.

"Ummm..." I didn't get a chance to answer because Edward kissed me again, halting anything I was going to say. His hand moved to my hip, down to my thigh, taking the chance to physically wrap my leg around his hip. I followed his lead, moving my hands to his face. I wanted to keep him as close to me as possible.

****Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz, Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz****

Third time's the charm apparently. Edward halted his movements and instead rested his head on my shoulder as he groaned in clear displeasure. I held his head affectionately and kissed the top of it while smiling.

"Sorry." I tried to slid out from under Edward but the movement grabbed his attention and he pulled me right back under him, using just one arm to do so.

"I'm not ready to give you up." I smiled at his husky tone. I gave a quick peck before leaning away again to grab my phone. He let me this time but let loose another grumble.

Where was my phone? I always put it on my nightstand...

"You dropped it and your purse last night." I glanced at Edward as he shifted off me, with clear disappointment on his face. I couldn't help but smile at his expression.

"Where?"

"Under the bed I think." I shifted to my side and leaned down to find my bag. Sure enough it was on the ground with a lot of stuff spilled out. As I dug for my phone I heard Edward groan... or was that a growl? I leaned up fast and saw him shaking his head while taking deep breaths.

"What's wrong?" I looked around trying to find the reasoning for that sound he made but saw nothing. When I looked back at him he just shook his head while smiling at me.

"You do realize you bent over in...that...right in front of me...after we'd just been making out right?"

"Oh." I blushed while holding my phone and pushing my hair behind my ears.

"Whoever called you it had better be a matter of life and death." He collapsed back on his side of the bed and rested his arm over his eyes. I couldn't resist laughing though quietly.

****Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz, Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**** It started vibrating in my hand so I answered immediately.

"Hello?" Edward more or less glared at my phone when he heard me answer it and I had to fight with everything I had not laugh at him.

 **"Hey Baby."**

"Mom?" I hadn't even checked caller ID. One brow quirked upward on Edward and I turned beet red. God I'm on the phone with my mom while my half naked boyfriend and I are in bed together...

 **"We're on our way. Should be there in a couple hours."**

"Oh." I probably wasn't hiding my disappointment. Like Edward, I wasn't ready for our time to be up.

 **"Is everything okay?"** Count on my mom to notice my tone being slightly off.

"I'm wonderful." I glanced at Edward again and he smirked, clearly sensing my discomfort. Is it exhausting to be so cocky all the time?

"Wonderful huh?" He whispered the rhetorical question as he leaned in to kiss me. I was faster than him though and cupped his mouth with my palm while doing my best to give him a warning glare.

'Behave.' I mouthed the word and he just gave me a devilish smile.

'Never.' He mouthed right back at me.

 **"How was the Big 21 party?"**

"Mom we can talk about this when you get here." Edward leaned in to kiss me and this time I let him but only for a quick one before pointing at him in clear warning. That was all he was getting while I'm on the phone with my parents...

"So fucking hot when you get firm with me." He kept his voice down but I still narrowed my eyes at him talking with my mom still on the phone. If she overheard him there wasn't going to be any way to downplay why a man was with me.

 **"But anything you tell me now your dad doesn't have to know about."** I heard my dad say something to my mom which made her laugh. **"Simmer down Charlie. Your daughter is a beautiful and sexy woman and she makes her own choices."**

"Oh God." I hid my face in my free hand. My hippie mother ladies and gentlemen... Edward seemed to have heard my mother because he looked like he was gonna die trying to hold in his laughter. "Mom...seriously."

 **"What?"** Yeah that innocent tone doesn't work with me mom... I didn't get a chance to say anything as my dad seemed to beat me to it. I didn't hear what he said but clearly he wasn't happy. **"Oh shut up Charlie. Or have you forgotten what we were doing at 'your little girls' age?"**

"Mom!" Edward was all out chuckling now but had stood up to do so. He mouthed 'Bathroom' and something else I couldn't make out but was to distracted by my mortification to clarify so I just nodded. At least the rest of this embarrassment wouldn't have an audience.

 **"So did you have fun?"** How she can act casual after scarring both dad and me I'll never know.

"Yes Mom."

 **"Did you meet anyone?"**

"Where?"

 **"At the club Angela said she was going to take you to."**

"She told you that?" I was going to kill Angela.

 **"You father insisted she give up the details of the whens and where's."** I could feel my mom's eye-roll. **"She told him the places but refused to say anything else. It was actually hilarious when she said 'Oh bugger off Charlie' and hung up on him."** She started laughing at the memory.

That sounded like Angela. So she hadn't given details, just enough so my dad wouldn't have an aneurysm. I heard the shower turn on and realized that's what he had mouthed to me. I smiled unintentionally at the idea of Edward in my shower. It was so domestic, him using my shower, and for some stupid reason I loved that.

"I had a great time and I can tell you about it when you get here."

 **"Your father wants to talk to you."**

"Okay."

 **"Bells?"**

"Morning dad."

 **"Good morning. Are you okay? Nobody tried anything with you did they?"**

Dads... "No dad. There was a group of us and we stayed together."

 **"Just make sure you stay safe in places like that."**

"I know. Just like you taught me." With Charlie it's best to just give him assurance. Arguing that it was a perfectly safe environment would do nothing.

 **"Love you Bells. See you in a bit."**

"Love you too dad." I had to smile at our brief conversation. My dad was never really the vocal type which meant that he wasn't one for small talk. He got to his point and other than that remained silent.

 **"I still want to know all about your day? Angela said she took you to a spa."** Despite the fact that I would see them soon and could tell them all this then my mother wanted to know everything. I told her about the restaurant, spa, and shopping centers we'd gone to and she seemed to love every detail I gave. My mother was always the opposite of dad.

We spoke for awhile until I heard the shower turn off. "Mom I need to get ready so I'll see you when you get here?"

 **"Alright but I still expect details about any men in your life."**

"Bye mom." I hung up while shaking my head. The woman was incorrigible about the topic of 'men in her daughters life.' If she knew about Edward she would probably never let me have a moment's peace. There was no doubt in my mind that she would absolutely LOVE Edward. Honestly who wouldn't? She had always told me I needed an older man because of my old soul maturity. Add in his height, green eyes, being a wonderful father, and a million other things and my mother was going to love him as much as I did.

A buzzing in my head made me realize the thought I'd just had. Love? Will Love? Falling in love? These weren't thoughts I'd never had about a guy and it wasn't something I was ready to dig into at the moment.

My door opened and in stepped Edward, still damp, and wrapped with a towel around his waist. Oh dear God... He was obviously doing this on purpose.

"Your parents are on their way?" He calmly grabbed his neat pile of clothing that he had gathered earlier.

"Um, yeah. A couple hours out." He nodded before glancing at his phone, probably to check the time.

He glanced up at me from the phone with an innocent smile, while I fought with everything I had not to follow the water drops falling down his chest. "You could have brought your clothes in with you..." I gestured towards the door, suddenly not being able to say the word bathroom seeing as how I was very distracted by his body at the moment.

"I suppose I could have but then you couldn't have watched me. I know you like that." He winked and I pursed my lips in mock displeasure, fighting laughing.

"You're horrible." I pretended to be interested in my phone as he proceeded to begin removing his towel. We were now engrossed in a ridiculous game of chicken that I wasn't sure I wanted to win. I really did want to look...

"Oh my God you still have your underwear on!" He had just removed the towel so I gestured to the fact that he had been wearing his boxers underneath it the whole time.

"So you WERE LOOKING!" He was smiling widely and I couldn't help laughing. I really didn't think any other man in the world could excite me, make me laugh, or make me feel as beautiful as Edward does.

"I'm not blind to the fact that you're Hot you know." I tried to say it matter-of-factually and with confidence... I REALLY, really did.

"You think I'm hot?" Oh God that smug smile...

"I'm not catering to your ego Edward. It's far to big as it is." I crossed my arms while starring him down. I was officially dropping the pretense of wanting to look at anything other than him since we both knew otherwise.

"It's big huh?" He raised a brow at me and I couldn't hold in my characteristic blush. Men...

"Yes your EGO is. QUITE big."

"I do love when my girl scolds me." He came over to my side and without pause leaned down to kiss me. Shamelessly I shifted myself flat, all while trying to pull him down with. He clearly knew what I wanted and didn't put up a fight. He laid on me and smiled into our kiss.

It stayed chaste between us. A million small kisses and touches. I absolutely loved when he brushed my hair behind my ear and he did it a few times, sending tingles down my neck and chest each and every time.

"I'm going to miss you." I broke our silence. I expected him to make a joke but he just smiled at me.

"I'm going to miss you too beautiful, but we'll see each-other soon."

I nodded as we laid next to one another for a few moments. He was still stroking my hair and I smiled wondering who enjoyed that more, me or him.

"What are your plans today?"

"Dinner with my family tonight but right now..." He trailed off as he gave me a devilish grin. I was about to ask what he was thinking but before I could he gave my butt a smack. I jumped and he laughed. "...You are going to get dressed so I can take you to breakfast." Only Edward can act so scandalous while asking me out to breakfast.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." He stood back up and started getting dressed, with actual purpose this time. "Besides, what sort of gentleman doesn't attend to his girl after sleeping with her?"

I buried my face again as he grinned. "Oh my GOD. Just SLEEP..."

"That's what I said?... What were you suggesting Ms. Swan?"

"Shut Up." He laughed at my weak words.

"Besides sleeping with someone is way more intimate than having sex with them." I glanced up at his words. What? He seemed to mean that as his words held no joking tone. He had his pants on now and was putting on his undershirt.

"How do you figure?"

He grabbed his over shirt and started putting that on next. "Well sex can be just that...sex. Sleeping with someone shows actual trust... an actual relationship." I smiled at that, though I wasn't sure why. "I've only actually slept with a few women in my life, but I've had sex with a considerable amount more than that."

"Considerable amount?" Why did I ask that? Did I really want the answer? He was just so casual when he talked about stuff like this and it made me feel out of place, then again I almost always felt that way about this subject. It always felt like the whole world went to a sexual confidence seminar and I somehow missed it.

He laughed as he finished buttoning up his shirt. He leaned over me on the bed, where I had once again sat up against the headboard. He had one hand on either side of my hips as he smiled at me. "Isabella Swan are you trying to get me to volunteer my _**'number'**_ to you?" He said the word in a conspiring tone, clearly mocking me...

"Ummm" Was I? Did I even want to know...ever? Why would I? Did I?

"I tell you what." My eyes held his as he smiled sweetly at me. "I'll give you mine if you give me yours."

"My what?"

"Your number. I'll give you mine if you tell me yours."

"Uhhhhhh."

He laughed at whatever mortified expression I had. "That's what I thought. We can keep that to ourselves huh?"

I nodded. He certainly misunderstood the reasoning behind my horror and for that I was so very grateful. I was not ready to have THAT conversation with him. I knew it would have to be someday, probably very very soon but still I wanted to push it off as long as possible. It was the topic that had virtually lead to the end of most of my other relationships...

He sweetly helped me up before telling me to get dressed and I laughed at him ordering me around. I went to my dresser and decided to wear my warm black pants and thick sweatshirt. Not the prettiest thing but the shirt was warm and comfy and the weather was only getting colder. I laid them out along with underwear and shoes on my dresser. I turned around and Edward was laying casually on my bed again with his phone in hand while his other arm rested behind his head.

"Well I'm going to get dressed..."

"Okay." Just like I had done he kept his eyes on his phone. I could almost think he was just forgetting that I needed privacy for this except that smirk gave him away.

"Are you planning on staying?"

"Why would I leave?" He glanced up with a wide grin

"I can't dress with you here..."

"I did."

"...uhhh" Good point...

"Come on it's easy." He stood back up and met me in front of my dresser. He grabbed me around my waist and of course I let him. He held the bottom of my shirt in his hands and lightly lifted it. "You just lift this off, slowly of course, so I can enjoy the view, and then..." I swatted his hand away while rolling my eyes. He laughed.

"Out." I pointed to the door while trying to keep a straight face. The man was so good at doing whatever he did to me.

"So bossy." He made no move to follow my orders and instead kissed me. My traitorous body kissed him back and held him close. "Let me stay." I loved that question/ordering tone but I fought it with everything I had.

"Out Mr. Cullen." I pointed again to emphasize my rather weak determination.

"So fucking hot to use that tone while denying me." Why was it a turn on when he swore? Such a strange thing for me to find attractive. I laughed as he left the room, much slower than he needed to.

He obeyed me...eventually and left enabling me to breathe again. Everything felt so enhanced with him around, especially given the fact that most of the morning we'd both been half naked. After I dressed he took me to a small bagel place I loved and we each got an egg sandwich. He proceeded to tease me about my drunken state from the night before, mentioning how he loved how clingy I got.

"I wasn't that clingy..."

"I beg to differ. You practically crawled into my lap. Not that I'm complaining."

I remembered everything vividly but refused to let him know that. For some reason I had either forgotten or just plain didn't care about PDA's, common decorum, or the fact that my friends were all there with us. I just couldn't seem to get close enough to him. The whole day I had missed him so much and more than anything I had wanted to spend my birthday together with him. When he showed up out of nowhere my excitement overrode my normal shyness and his more than eager responses gave me confidence I normally never had.

"I have to know how you pulled off my present."

"Now now, Ms. Swan I have to keep some of this delightful mystery." He gestured to himself. "I wouldn't want you to find me boring and get sick of me."

"I don't think that's even the slightest bit possible."

"Perhaps, but why chance it?" I laughed but gave up, for now at least.

"So on a scale of 1 thru 10 how did your birthday rank?" I knew Edward enough to know that he was gunning for me to say it had been my best birthday ever since he was involved. He openly admits to being competitive.

"It was great." I gave a sweet smile but no further explanation.

"Great?" I nodded while drinking more of my lemonade. We'd long ago finished our food and I needed an excuse not to look into his eyes. "Can I get a bit more than that Beautiful?" He was trying to look firm but his eyes sparkled, showing his excitement.

"Nope."

"Oh really?"

"Yep." Wordlessly he pulled my chair right next to his and before I knew it he was nuzzling my neck and giving me the softest kisses there, sending tickling sparks down my body. I tried hard to act unaffected, but my will was crumbling. Judging by the smile I could feel against my neck, he knew it too.

"My beautiful girl thinks she can tease me..." He spoke so softly I could barely hear him, which was probably the point. His velvety voice got a husky tone to it when he whispered, rendering me powerless, well more so than usual. "You know what I want beautiful." His kisses traveled up to my jaw then my ear. "Be my good girl and tell me."

How can a statement like that do so many bad things to me? "It was my best birthday ever."

"Because?"

"Because you were there."

He gently pulled my face to him so we could kiss on the lips now. "Want to know a secret?" I nodded while we continued to kiss. "When I woke up next to you this morning and you were draped over me, all I wanted to do was hold you close and never let go. You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe you were mine." My only response was to blush ridiculously and wrap my arms around his neck to try and hide it.

"Why do you say things like that?" I whispered while still hiding my red face.

"Because it's the truth." I smiled through my blush and laughed softly. After a few moments Edward pulled away and kissed my cheek softly.

After that, as things always did, our conversation turned easy. We mostly talked about his work. Apparently with the end of the year coming he had a lot of work pilling up. It was one of the reasons he had taken the vacation when he did. Since few cases went to court around the holidays he had to either file continuances or work extra hard to settle as many issues as he could as quickly as he could. I felt bad that one of my first thoughts was that I wouldn't get to see him as much due to his busy schedule. It felt selfish of me but I couldn't help it.

"Do you ever hate your job?" His job sounded so stressful. I would hate the things he has to deal with.

"It frustrates me often, but no I never hate it."

"I don't think I could be a lawyer for 1 day."

"Why?" He laughed at my strange statement. We were driving back to my apartment now. I think I only brought up such a random thing to distract myself from the reality that our time together was ending.

"Peoples careers, savings, inheritance, life-long dreams, and a million other things are all tied up in what you do. That's a lot of responsibility."

"True enough but you're responsible for the initial education of the next generation of the human race. I'd say that's a pretty huge responsibility as well." His words weren't said with humor or condescension. He really meant that and it made me smile.

"That may be the nicest thing anyone's ever said about my job."

"It's just the truth Bella. I raise one child and it's a lot to handle, knowing how much of her future depends on me. You do that for dozens of children a year." I leaned over the console to kiss his cheek.

"Smooth talker." He chuckled as we pulled up to my building. He found a spot close which just made me think about how I had less and less time with him. We walked into my building, his arm around my shoulder as we did. We weren't really speaking but we were both walking very slow, neither wanting the day to end.

"I would follow you in but I may never leave." He joked as we reached my door.

"Who's to say that I would mind?"

"You may not but I somehow doubt your father would be as open-minded."

"Are you speaking out of father solidarity?"

"Something like that."

I was telling myself to give him a small kiss and hug goodbye but my body didn't listen to anything my head was saying. Instead I pulled him in for a deep kiss and he met my energy times ten. He pressed me up against my door and held me there with his whole body as his hands held my hips in place. We made out for awhile, I wasn't sure how long but I did knew it wasn't nearly long enough. His hands never strayed from my hips, but his fingers caressed me and it felt soothing among all the heat.

He pulled away before me, only enough to rest his head to mine, as we both fought to catch our breath. He kissed me one last time, long but gentle before pulling away enough to look at me, still staying intimately close. "How am I going to sleep without you now." He whispered his question and I smiled.

"You've managed up until now."

"True but now I know better." I laughed softly and he stroked my face with one hand, holding my eyes to him, so I couldn't look away.

"What are you doing the weekend after Halloween?"

"Nothing planned. Why?"

"I'll be busy with a lot the next week or so. I'll probably only be able to see you a few times before then.

"Oh." My words were soft and undoubtedly showed my disappointment.

"But I'm wide open that weekend. I have my house all to myself that weekend and..." He nuzzled my face and I felt my breathing hitch. "...you could spend the weekend. I believe it's your turn to stay with me."

"Ummm." I was so nervous and excited by what he was asking that I felt my body shaking. What do I say? Do I want to? I don't honestly think there's anything I could possibly want more than to spend 2 days alone with Edward. At the same time I know what this means, or at least I think I do.

"No pressure baby." He whispered as he trailed soft kisses over my temple, ear, jaw, and cheeks.

"Yes." I blurted out the word based solely on what I wanted. I ignored everything else, my head, my insecurities, conversations that we would need to have, everything. Instead I chose to follow my heart.

"Yes?" I nodded while smiling widely. I really did want more time with him.

"So you'll stay with me?"

"Yes."

"All weekend?"

I laughed through my nerves. "Yes... Unless you start to bore me." I tried to play off my nervousness by joking about his earlier comment.

He leaned in and kissed me again, holding my face to him as he did. "I'll have to make sure I keep you entertained then." Well that backfired on me. He pressed another strong kiss and I let out a small moan. He pulled back with that smile letting me know he was thinking devilish things. "I may never give you back beautiful."

"I may never want you to."

 **END NOTES (Don't read until after you've already read the chapter as there may be spoilers):**

 _ **-SHOW ME SOME LOVE...REVIEW.**_

 **-I still want to bypass my record per chapter which is currently 28. Help me reach 30 and above. :-) PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

 **-Finally the heat is on for these two. ;-)**

 **-The back muscles that Bella loves so much on our sexy Edward was fun to write because I've always had a thing for men with 'sexy' backs. A lot of women agree with me but most guys look at me like I'm crazy when I say I'm a 'back' girl. Lol**

 **-It was difficult to write a lot of their morning after conversation, not because I didn't have the ideas, but because I didn't know exactly which topic they should talk about first, second, and so forth. Hopefully it flowed well. :-)**

 **-We all know that one person who is very sensitive and cries over small things... or maybe that person is you? Lol. Regardless Bella is that person and Edward is utterly enthralled with her.**

 **-What did everyone think of Edward's gifts?**

 **-I had planned an additional scene in this chapter with Bella's parents but the chapter fit so well like this so I chose to end it.**


	18. Predatory Presence

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes:_

 *****Mmmm... Edward**

 *****Thanks for all the reviews. I can't give a personal thank-you to all the guest readers so 'THANK-you'.**

 *****Keep the reviews coming. They are my writing fuel. :-)**

 *****New holder of 'Longest chapter' record. :-)**

 _ **CHAPTER #18: Predatory Presence**_

 _ **EPOV**_

"WAR!" I rolled my eyes as my psychotic sister laid out the cards for our 'duel to the death', her words.

"Just a card game Alice."

"Says the loser." Sure enough her card came up an ace and mine was a 2...

"Ha. Gnome beats Shark."

"Fuck off Emmett." Alice flipped Emmett the bird as she said the sentence through an adorable smile.

"MA. ALICE TOLD ME TO FUCK OFF AND IS GIVING ME THE BIRD!"

"Jesus Christ, you two..." I just shook my head at my brother yelling that through the house. My two siblings and I were in the family room playing cards while my mother, father and Lizzie were getting dessert in the kitchen and Rosalie was in the restroom.

"Alice..." My mother came into the room holding two root-beer floats. Lizzie chose the dessert tonight and she was a sucker for these.

"Yes Mommy?" I rolled my eyes before reaching for Lizzie who came in holding another mug. We always shared so there were two straws in it. She sat in my lap and looked at the mess we'd made with the cards. She grabbed them up and started setting up concentration, a game we usually played together since it was one of the few she could understand.

"Behave you two." My mother gave them her 'Don't fuck with me look'.

"He called me Gnome!" Alice spat the word with disgust. She absolutely despised her tiny size. Everyone else in the family was tall or at least 'average' size except her and my brother never let her forget it. He'd given her that name from a young age and despite her best efforts it had stuck.

"Emmett apologize to your sister." My dad entered now with the last three mugs.

"Sorry Gn... Alice." Yeah that was genuine...

My mother smacked the back of Emmett's head hard enough that I winced and he gave her a fake 'hurt' look which she chose to ignore. Rosalie came back in and was reading a text. She showed the screen to me and it was the estimate on a couple parts for Bella's car. I mouthed a thank-you in which she gave me a small smile before sitting down behind Emmett, who was on the ground in front of the couch. He immediately grabbed her legs on either side of him and stroked her calf's without seeming to notice he was doing it and she began rubbing his neck in the same casual manner.

"Pictures?" Alice tried to see Rose's phone but I spoke up.

"Just an estimate on car parts I asked Rose to get for me."

"What's wrong with your car?" My dad sounded worried.

"Nothing. Bella's car was in an accident and Rose is assessing the damage for me." I really wanted to stop being as stand-offish with my family involving my girlfriend but it wasn't a habit that would die easily. They overdid their interest and I liked my privacy a bit to much. I pulled out my phone and texted Bella that the estimates were in and Rose would send it to the insurance company. Hopefully she wouldn't ask how much it was... I had learned this morning that money was a sore topic with Bella. It was something that would probably cause small fights for us throughout our relationship as I wasn't exactly discrete when it came to finances. I didn't flaunt my wealth but I was fortunate enough to never need to worry about price so I've always bought what I wanted.

It really had been that simple for me when it came to the necklace I'd purchased for her. I saw the perfect necklace that I knew would look amazing on her and that was it. No qualms or hesitation on the topic. The couple thousand price tag wasn't that bad and considering you only turn 21 once I wanted to get her something special. Hopefully she never managed to figure out the price of that either...

"Oh my God! Is she okay?" Alice, always the dramatic one, looked freaked out.

"She wasn't in her car at the time. It was a hit and run while she was shopping."

"Well thank goodness for that." My mother gave a kind smile that I returned.

"Daddy." Lizzie drew my attention to the cards she's laid out. I flipped over a king then a jack. Lizzie's turn was next and she found a pair of fours immediately, looking smug as she went again. I chuckled as I kissed her head. My little mini-me.

"Well that's lucky." Emmett leaned in for a turn after Lizzie missed her second match. We played for a few awkward moments before the prying was sure to start. I could feel my mother and sister doing a silent exchange with each-other. Here we go...

"So...how are things going with you two?" My mother sounded casual, to casual in fact.

"Great. It was her birthday yesterday so I spent the evening with her and her friends." I was trying to give something without giving a lot. Of course this reminded Lizzie of her part in Bella's present. She relayed to everyone what myself and her class had made for Bella. All three women 'awwed' over it and Emmett started laughing at me so hard Rosalie slapped his back when he started choking on ice cream. Ha serves him right...

"GOD DAMN you are so smitten with this girl."

"Shut up Emmett." I rolled my eyes as I found my first match. Queens... how fitting.

"I'm serious you have NEVER gotten any woman EVER something like that. I think the only thing you ever got Tanya was jewelry, or something else cold and flashy."

"In my defense that was what Tanya liked. Bella is...different. She likes things with sentiment." I shrugged. It wasn't that telling that I got Bella something like that was it? Yes I put a lot of work into it involving getting the school and her class in on the surprise but still... did that mean something? The amount of time I spent on it? I had really just wanted to get her something she would love and there was nothing she loved more than her kids or art so when the idea came to me I just had to do it for her, no matter what.

"No jewelry?"

"Well..."

"Oh my god you got her jewelry and that picture didn't you?" Alice chuckled as she joined in the game. My only response was to shrug.

"So you really like this woman?" My mother had been studying our exchange with those all-seeing mom eyes.

"Obviously mother. I'm dating her."

"I asked for a simple answer not for your attitude." I sighed at the scolding.

"I'd really rather not talk about this anymore."

"So when do we get to meet her?" The proverbial pin dropped at the question. Surprisingly it was my brother that asked it. Apparently my desire to drop this was falling on deaf ears. I again answered with a shrug. "Hey that wasn't a 'Never' or 'F-off Emmett'. You are serious about this Bella girl."

Lizzie reached for my phone when she saw it light up with a text. "Ooohh, it's Ms. Swan." She handed the phone to me with a big smile, having read the name Bella on my screen. Great, nothing like answering my texts with an audience.

 _ **"Thank your sister-in-law for me. I'm sure she's not used to dealing with old cars like mine. Thank-you both. :-)"**_

 _"You're welcome Beautiful. I'll tell her."_

I showed the text to Rose who gave me a smile in response. She was the only member of my family who wasn't completely invasive with me. We were kindred spirits in this manner. Our reasoning's behind our behavior were different but we still understood the others need for space. Her careful nature had been a source of tremendous amusement for me when it came to watching my outgoing brother pursue Rose when they first met. She had absolutely zero interest in him but from the moment he saw her she was the only woman he could see. Her rough past that was still fresh in her mind and body had made her understandably guarded and stand-offish. Emmett was desperate for her to give him a chance though which honestly I hadn't thought she ever would.

He did volunteer work at the women's shelter she was staying at and he worked hard for months just to get her to be friends with him. She was so hesitant with men but somehow in the way only my brother could, he got her to notice him. He was able to make her smile, laugh, and eventually open up. He had introduced her to the family as a friend of his since she wouldn't date anyone but we could all see how infatuated he was with her. After knowing her about 2 years he asked her out for the millionth time but she finally said yes. I don't think I'd ever seen my brother happier then the day she said yes to him. Being Emmett where did he take her on a first date? A nice restaurant? No. A movie? Nope. A coffee house, museum, aquarium? Of course not. He took her on a game day; laser tag, bumper cars, paintball, and other juvenile Emmett-like activities.

It seemed to work though and she fell for my brother. Despite his brutish ways he instinctively knew when to push her and when to back off. I didn't know her whole past but I knew enough to understand that Emmett had a lot of work ahead of him. For a long time Rose would never be alone with any male apart from Emmett, myself and my father included, but we understood. It was why one day when she met me by surprise at my office I had been caught off guard. Emmett hadn't known she was going to be there because she wanted to do it alone. I was even more shocked when she had a business proposal for me. It wasn't the kind of thing I typically handled but I was intrigued with her well laid out business plan. She wanted to open a mechanic shop, as it had been her life long dream until her ex happened.

She had done so much research on real estate locations, similar business that had failed and succeeded, and so much more. I hadn't understood why she came to me when Emmett had enough money to back her. He didn't make the money I did but he did have a small inheritance plus he had a percentage of our family business. That wasn't what she wanted though. She wanted a legitimate business partner, not charity. She laid out how much money I would need to lend but that in exchange I would own 60% of the company, with her having the option to buy back 20% of it as her business succeeded. In the end she would have 70% and I would have 30%, if the business was a success. I had been so impressed with how much she had researched, as well as her personal accomplishment to be alone with a man she didn't exactly trust, that I agreed to her proposal.

I had been a little worried that Emmett would be pissed or at best hurt that she didn't go to him for all of it, but he surprised me. He was simply proud of her and grateful to me. Within two years Rose bought back her needed 20% leaving me with my final 30. The company actually made me a good amount of money but I never felt like it belonged to me so as their wedding present I signed over the last of my ownership to the two of them. Rose had cried so hard when she opened up the paperwork giving her 100% of her lifelong dream. That was the official moment Rose and I became quite close, and she really felt like my sister.

She mouthed 'welcome' to me with a smile as I put my phone away quickly before diving back into the game. "So?"

"So what?" Delay tactics weren't going to work yet I was using them anyway.

"When do we get to meet the new woman in your life?" Alice asked the question this time, while smirking at me.

"You've already met her Alice." I sighed while completing another match, earning me a high five from Lizzie.

"HEY YEAH. That's another thing..."

"What is?"

"How come shrimp here has gotten to meet her yet when we even bring her up it's like pulling teeth with you?"

"Because I'm awesome and you're annoying." Alice answered simply.

"Suck it Gnome." Emmett shot back at Alice. I swear these two could revert to childishness instantly when given the chance.

"Anyway Edward..." She ignored Emmett as she spoke. "...I haven't gotten to meet Bella as your GIRLFRIEND. That changes everything." She sounded ridiculously excited.

"I sincerely doubt it changes anything about her."

"It changes how I read her. I want to see..." Before she could spout some made-up pixy magic answer I interrupted.

"Regardless of her and I's status she's still kind, soft, beautiful, and incredibly intelligent."

"Awwww. You really do like her." Alice's eyes turned soft as she smiled, while all I could do was roll my own eyes.

"You're actually both annoying." I chose to change the topic, as best as I could. "Alice you only met Bella because you were in the right place at the right time." I made my second match in a row as I responded.

"She came to the shop today." That made everyone silent as Rosalie spoke up.

"She did?" My mom spoke up now. Bella had texted me about 2 hours after I'd left asking for the address of the body shop. Apparently her father wanted to see the damage and her pictures weren't enough.

"Yeah she and a man were there and they were looking at the damage. It really was so fortunate she hadn't been in the car at the time." Rosalie looked at me with a small smile. She didn't need to tell me that. When I heard that crash and Bella didn't answer me over the phone right away I swear it took a couple years off my life. Bella was so very precious to me and the damage had been extensive.

"What man?" Alice perked up and I saw an opportunity to turn the tide. I glanced at Rose who was smiling ever so slightly. Such a clever woman. I gave her a discrete fist bump confirming that I realized she set this up for me. It wasn't exactly a hidden fact that Alice was a worse jealous type than me and that's saying something.

"Not Jasper Whitlock, Alley Cat." It was a nickname I'd given her whenever her temper reared as she was a bit scary when it did. She glared at me and I smiled innocently.

"Who's Jasper Whitlock?" Uh-oh here comes overprotective dad to interrogate Alice and save the day. See how you like it baby sister...

"No one daddy." She smiled at him but he was clearly not convinced.

"Alice?" She sighed while shooting me another glare."

"A man I met at the fundraiser Edward took me to. He's the principal at Lizzie's school."

"The principal? How old is he?" FUCK, I had not seen that backfiring. Regardless of any age difference between them, it was far less than Bella and I's.

"What does that matter?" She seemed genuinely confused, not defensive. My sister had her faults but she wasn't a judgmental person. She followed her heart and always had.

"I'm just curious. How old?" Yeah sure dad...

"I don't know. Thirty maybe?"

"That's 7 years older than you."

"So?"

"That's a big difference."

"Oh let's get back to the topic of Bella." Emmett waved off his disinterest on the subject of Alice and a potential new man in her life. Apparently that interest was reserved for me alone... "Who was the guy?" Rosalie shrugged as she was only relaying the story and hadn't been there to meet Bella. Her mechanic had simply told her that the car was looked at.

"That was just Bella's father." I probably shouldn't have answered...

"Wait... you've met her parents?" My mother looked more than a little pissed now. Great...

"No but I knew she was spending the day with them because of her birthday. She said her dad wanted to see the damage to the car."

There was another text and because I'm lost to this girl I immediately look at it. _**"My parents finally left. How are things going with yours?"**_ We had been joking with each-other on who's family is more invasive.

 _"They will not drop the topic of a certain perfect woman in my life because I refuse to share her."_ I smirk before sending the text.

"When do we get to meet her Edward?" My mother spoke in a final no nonsense tone making me sigh.

"When I'm ready I suppose. When she's ready."

"When will that be?"

 _ **"Share me?"**_ Oh my sweet innocent girl. The Cullen Clan is ready to pounce you and I have no idea how long I can keep you safe...

 _"They all want to meet you and wont drop it."_

"Who are you texting to make you smile like that?" My brother tried to swipe my phone and I gave him a deadly look.

"It's daddy's Bella smile." Oh God... Lizzie...

"Excuse me?" Oh Emmett was on cloud nine with that little comment from my own child.

"He always smiles like that when he sees Ms. Swan. I call it his Bella smile." She smiled between Emmett and me, completely unaware of the ammo she was giving her uncle against me.

"Shoooosh." I held Lizzie closer and shushed her quietly, all the while futilely wishing I could reverse time.

Perfect timing, Bella responded but I didn't want to prove Lizzie right so I didn't answer it. "Oh really! His Bella smile." And that's my que to take a bathroom break. I excused myself and went to the bathroom to admittedly hide. I looked at my phone and smiled at Bella's response.

 _ **"Why do they want to meet me?"**_

I couldn't resist calling her to give my response. **"Hello?"**

"...Because they want to meet the beautiful woman consuming their son/brother's every thought." She responded by laughing happily. God how I needed one of her laughs right now. What I really wanted was to hold her, kiss her, and most definitely other things. Lots of other things... I pushed those thoughts away before this night became even more unbearable for me.

 **"Where are you?"**

"Bathroom, avoiding my family,"

 **"So you're hiding?"**

"Maybe."

 **"Not very man of action like."** Oh she's giving me a hard time now... My girl is gonna unleash my wild side if she's not careful.

"If you want to see action I'd be happy to show you what I can do."

 **"I have a good imagination."** Her voice was nervous now, but excited. She sounded like that a lot when we flirted. She was so innocently cute and I loved it more than I would think possible.

"How did everything go with your parents?"

 **"Uhhh, interesting."**

"That sounds intriguingly ominous."

 **"Well, you sort of came up."**

"Really?" As far as I was aware Bella hadn't told her parents about me yet due to their (mostly her father's by the sound of it) overprotective nature of their only child.

 **"Yeah I mentioned you without really meaning to."**

"Elaborate Ms. Swan. How did I just come up? Were you fantasizing about me?"

 **"Horrible. No Edward I wasn't fantasizing about you."**

"Are you now?"

She gave a heavy sigh but it didn't sound frustrated... at least not in the bad way. That's a yes. She's definitely imagining me. I was suddenly very thankful to be alone right now as I discretely had to adjust myself. Images of Bella from our morning were swirling in my mind and I couldn't shake them. **"Do you want an answer about my parents or not?"**

"Sure. We'll come back to this topic later." She sighed again but continued.

 **"So after we looked at my car and got back to my apartment, we were having dinner. My father, as usual wanted to make sure everything was safe in my life. He repeatedly wanted to talk about my car and everything related to the accident. He wanted to know about the repairs, to make sure they were done right."**

"Go on." I was smiling at how uncomfortable she sounded. I imagined her cute blush and how it turned her nose and cheeks the most delicious color of pink that was impossible to look away from.

 **"I gave him the name of the shop your brother and sister in law own and he looked them up afraid that I would get 'scammed' by some unknown place."** I could practically feel her eye-roll and had to laugh.

"And I'm guessing he saw how high profile the place is." I remembered Bella confessing to me about how her dad was a very 'do-it-yourself' type and how that had rubbed off on her making it difficult for her to accept generosity.

 **"That's putting it mildly..."** She sounded like the conversation with her dad still had her worn out.

"Are you tired baby?"

 **"God yes. I love them but it's been a taxing day."** I really really wanted to sleep with Bella again and I hated that it would be 2 weeks before I could. She was as much if not more of a cuddler in her sleep as she was when drunk. It was so fucking cute it had been honestly next to impossible to leave long enough to get her Birthday presents out of my car. When I had tried, her sleeping self had actually grasped me closer and made a sexy as hell groan of displeasure.

Sleeping with her had definitely shifted our relationship into way more serious, and that was WITHOUT sex. Before I thought about Bella a lot now she consumed just about every thought. All I really wanted was to hold her again as she slept and watch her beautiful face pressed to me.

She was constantly surprising and intriguing me. Last night I learned that she mumbles in her sleep a bit and despite my normal propensity to tease her this was something I would never joke about. I had never actually heard someone talk in their sleep before and as soon as I had heard her mumble 'Edward' before snuggling deeper into me I knew it would fast become one of my absolute favorite things to do.

"So what happened next?"

 **"My dad was worried about the price of the place, my insurance run-around, and the police report. He kept going on about how I needed to keep up on it to make sure they were doing everything they could... that's when I accidentally..."**

"Accidentally?"

 **"I mentioned something along the lines of 'Edward is already keeping up on that'. Ugggg it was so stupid. I was just slightly tuning him out and it came out of my mouth before I could stop it."** I laughed at how irritated with herself she was.

"Keep going beautiful."

 **"Of course they asked 'Who's Edward?' so I … told them."**

"Told them what?" I was giving her a hard time, just because I could.

 **"Who you are."**

"And that is?"

 **"You know who you are Edward."** Judging by her timid voice she knew what I was getting at.

"I want to hear you say it though. We've never actually said it to each-other."

 **"I told them you were my boyfriend."** I could tell she was smiling despite how shy she was. Fuuuck I wanted to kiss her so God Damn bad right now. Hearing her call me hers was fucking Hot and I wanted to show her that she's just as much mine. Jesus Christ we'd only been apart for a few hours. How can I possibly miss her this much?

"That I am." My arrogant self had to add on to her statement. However I wasn't oblivious to the fact that I'd never directly called her my girlfriend before and I needed to remedy that. "And what did MY GIRLFRIEND do after that?" She gave a small giggle and knowing I was making her smile was enough to make my night better from the hell my family had put me through.

 **"Mostly I tried to change the subject."** She laughed and I joined in.

"How did that work out for you? It certainly hasn't worked for me tonight."

 **"Probably worse than your attempts. My dad is a cop after all."** I chuckled before regrettably realizing that I'd been hiding in here long enough.

"I'm sorry beautiful I don't want to let you go but I need to get Lizzie ready to leave so I can get her to bed before school tomorrow."

 **"Okay. Good night."**

"Good-night sweetheart. I'll call you tomorrow before class starts." I didn't usually call her in the morning but with how little I'd actually get to see her this week I was gonna need to take what I could get.

 **"Okay."** Our parting felt unfinished somehow, like there was more to say though I didn't know what it was.

"Goodnight."

 **"Goodnight."** With that we hung up and I was left with a longing for her and still that little plaguing question in my head about what felt like it was missing. I suppose I'd figure it out eventually.

…...

"Have I mentioned how much I hate this time of year?" I was getting increasingly annoyed with all the superficial shit I was sifting through today. The holiday season meant so many frivolous complaints, financial deadlines, court continuances, and to many other boring bureaucratic Bull Shit tasks to count.

"Tis the season." Carmen shrugged while acting as my notary on a few high profile forms I needed to send out.

"It's not even November. Please no Christmas references." She laughed but nodded in agreement.

"Lunch?" She gestured to her watch. It was more than a little early for lunch so I could read between the lines. She was sick of my bitching and was hoping getting food in me would help. I was pretty hungry...

"Sure but you pick. I don't want to make one more fucking decision today."

"Such a drama Queen." She laughed at me but irregardless chose Chinese since it was closest and one of the few places open already. I had really just wanted to get the food to go but she insisted on a break.

"We can eat while we work you know."

"All I need is for something to spill on notarized forms and have to listen to lord knows what flying out of your mouth." I rolled my eyes but truthfully couldn't argue. The day itself hadn't been bad except that I'd gotten a continuance from the judge and Tanya's lawyer about pushing back the hearing involving our custody agreement. That was all I needed, the source of 90% of my stress just lingering on the back-burner. That was just another shitty piece of news I had to deal with.

"Fine as usual you win." We ordered our food and were making small talk when I got a phone call. I glanced at the caller ID and instantly knew my day was about to get so much worse. It was Lizzie's school. Not Bella's number but the actual school itself. Bella always called me from her cell, even for school business, because well why wouldn't she? Because of this I had a feeling whatever this was about would be bad.

 **"** Edward Cullen speaking."

"Mr. Cullen, this is Jasper Whitlock, your daughters principal."

"Yes, we've met. Is there a problem?"

"There was an incident today at recess on the playground involving Elizabeth."

"What the hell does that mean?" Poor word choice I know but at least my tone was calm. It was the best I could do under the circumstances. Why the Hell hadn't Bella called me? Texted?

"She's okay I can assure you. There was a confrontation with another student and he hit Lizzie in the head."

"Excuse me? Someone hit my daughter?" Oh FUCK no. Carmen's eyes widened but I couldn't focus on communicating with her. I needed to focus on breathing before I lashed out and did something irreversible, at least a small portion of which would be directed at Mr. Whitlock. "What the fuck do you mean someone hit my 5 year old little girl?"

"Apparently he was following her around irritating her and she studiously ignored him. Unfortunately he grew aggravated and shoved her down the slide on the playground. She confronted him about it and that's when he smacked her on the side of her head."

"I'll be there in 30 minutes." If I stayed on the phone much longer I was going to get my ass barred from the school. I needed to see Lizzie... NOW.

"Of course. She's in the nurses office with her teacher. She's completely fine, it's just policy to have the nurse look at her to make sure she's okay. She was very upset though and wouldn't calm down until we let Ms. Swan stay with her."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." At least that explained why Bella hadn't called me. She was occupied with Lizzie. I didn't wait for his response I simply just left, only telling Carmen I would be back to the office when I could.

I didn't remember the drive to the school in the least but I know I made good time. I went to the office which was right next to the nurse's office at the front entrance of the building. They got me my guest pass, and I tried my absolute best not to look like a raving lunatic but I was worried sick about Lizzie. She had NEVER had a fight with another student before and I needed to know she was okay.

As soon as I walked into the office I saw Bella holding Lizzie in her lap while Lizzie sobbed her little heart out. Immediately I wanted to kill something. Lizzie wasn't fickle and she didn't cry over much. If she was this upset it was for good reason, something had really hurt her. "Baby?" She looked up at the sound of my voice and my heart broke all over again. Her face was dripping with tears and the left side of her face was red from where she'd been hit.

"Daddy!" She practically leaped from Bella, who had been perched on the nurse's cot with her. "Daddy!" She collapsed into my arms and I held her while she cried. "Daddy he hit me." God those sobs while her innocent little voice cried out her inability to understand why someone would hurt her. For fuck sake she's a sweetheart and only 5 years old. Why the hell was another kid hitting my little angel?

"I know baby girl, I know." I kissed her head while shushing her softly. "Are you okay?" I pulled back to look at her and was relieved that the red mark didn't look very big up close.

"He broke bubbles." She started crying again, even harder now.

"What?"

"Her unicorn." Bella walked over to explain and I looked up to see her holding Lizzie's ceramic unicorn she'd made in the art class. She loved that thing and had taken to carrying it everywhere. Bella held a few pieces showing me that the head, tail, and horn had all snapped off the figurine.

"Baby..." I realized that she probably wasn't even crying over being hit. Her only concern was for her toy which meant a lot to her. "I'm so sorry Lizzie."

"I didn't do anything... but he shoved me down... I fell down the slide and when I fell... bubbles horn come off." She sniffled through her explanation. "I told him he had to apologize to Bubbles and when he refused I told him I was going to tell Mrs. Thomas." I knew Mrs. Thomas was one of the teachers that watched the Kindergarten playground but I hadn't actually met her. Bella leaned down and patted Lizzie's back, while she clung to me like a life-preserver. "He tried to grab bubbles and when I wouldn't let him he hit me. Daddy I dropped bubbles and she broke."

My sweet little girl. I continued holding her while she cried all over again. Bella was examining the toy and she seemed to be thinking about something intently.

 _"What?"_ I mouthed the word to her as soon as her eyes met mine. She held the broken pieces together and mouthed something that looked like _"I'll try to fix it."_ Well if anyone had a chance of doing it, Bella was our best bet. She had a lot of experience with ceramics seeing as she taught the class that made them. Hopefully she could fix it, though I wouldn't say anything to Lizzie in case it didn't work. I didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Mr. Cullen?" I looked up and noticed there were other people in the room with us. The principal and a woman I assumed was the nurse were standing near but far enough away to give us a moment.

I gently gave Lizzie one last hug before handing her over to Bella gently. She picked her up off the floor and resumed their position on the cot. Lizzie was back to hugging Bella tight, while being soothed and comforted. If we weren't in such a rough situation I would have been able to enjoy the image of the two of them together.

"Thank-you for calling me quickly." I shook hands with the principal, feeling much more generous now that I knew Lizzie was okay. He nodded and started explaining about the other student. Apparently he had been suspended for the next couple days from any playtime with the other students in order to teach him to keep his hands to himself. I tried to be understanding of the fact that the boy is the same age as Lizzie.

"What's going on here exactly?" I turned at the sound of Tanya's angry voice. She looked about as pissed off as I'd felt before seeing Lizzie.

"Mommy." Lizzie looked up from Bella before gently hoping down and walking to her mom. Tanya bent down and looked Lizzie over. I saw fire in her eyes when she saw the red mark on Lizzie's head.

"Could someone explain why this school is allowing one of their students to hit my daughter?" Tanya stood up, keeping Lizzie's hand in hers as she did. Her cold blue eyes were shifting between the principal and the nurse, ignoring me entirely and I wasn't sure she even noticed Bella in the room. I wasn't sure exactly where this was going but it wasn't anywhere good.

"Ms. Denali we are so sorry for the incident and the little boy has been disciplined..."

"Disciplined? How old is he?"

"He's in Kindergarten, just like Lizzie, same class."

"I want Lizzie in a different classroom. I wont have her in the same room as a bully."

"Tanya, you can't pull Lizzie from all her friends." I tried to sound reasonable but I knew if I didn't watch my words her wrath would find me and we were like fire and gunpowder. Nothing good would happen if I couldn't maintain my rage in the face of hers.

"Clearly there's worse things than friends in her class Edward. I can't believe you would be okay with someone hitting out child." Oh she did not just accuse me of allowing harm to Lizzie... Hell no was I gonna take that lying down.

"That's not even remotely what I said." Count to ten Edward... Just count to ten...

"What I heard is you care more about her social standings than her safety." Oh HELL NO.

"Tanya, we don't have to play this game right now, but if you choose to drag us..." I gestured between her and me. "...into this know that I will respond ten fold." If I wasn't so fucking pissed right now I would be able to feel bad for Bella, the principal, and the nurse having to witness this. As it stood though, I didn't have enough emotions left to feel anything more than seething rage

"I want her moved Edward. Now." That icy blue stare held mine but I wouldn't be swayed.

"And I do not." I have authority over things like this and she knows it. My word is law when it comes to educational choices, for now at least. Unfortunately I also knew that Tanya could try to use this as evidence that I wasn't putting Lizzie's best interests first. Judging by the look she was giving me she would without a doubt be using this against me.

"I don't want to leave my class." Lizzie was crying again, softer now as she looked to her mother, who only gave a glance back.

"You wont baby." I starred Tanya down as I spoke. She would NOT hurt Lizzie with her selfishness. I looked to Lizzie who met my gaze before coming back to me quickly which allowed me to hold her tight. I stayed standing so I didn't lose my stare down with Tanya but I held Lizzie as she wrapped around me.

"Fine, if you want to make the decisions on this it's on you but if my daughter gets hurt again I will be going before a judge. Lizzie grab your backpack. We're leaving."

FUCK, I'd somehow forgotten that technically it's Tanya's day with Lizzie but I was really hoping I could take her home with me so I can make sure she's okay. "I want to go with Daddy." She grasped me harder and it broke my heart. I had NEVER missed any big things in Lizzie's life, good or bad and I need to be there for her today. She was scared and it's my job to keep her safe. How can I do that if I'm not even with her? "Daddy please take me home."

"Not today sweety. I don't want you here anymore, for your own good. I need you home with me where I at least know you'll be safe." I sure as hell didn't miss Tanya's double meanings and they pissed me off.

"Daddy?" Her big green eyes implored me to let her stay with me but there wasn't anything I could do. GOD fucking damn you Tanya.

"Listen baby..." I stroked her hair as I looked down at her, hoping she didn't get hurt more by my words. "...Your Mommy really misses you and needs you today okay?" She started sobbing some more. Sometimes it really sucked being the favorite parent because I was the one she always looked to and when the power was with Tanya, Lizzie just didn't understand that there wasn't anything I could do.

"Please Daddy?" Jesus Christ.

"Tanya please just let me take her today." I held Lizzie as she grasped onto me for dear life. I was reduced to begging Tanya for some level of kindness and compassion but the problem was I knew she had none, at least with regards to me.

"Given everything going on with us I think it best that we stay with the schedule YOU set up."

I took a deep breath hating just about everything right now, especially what I had to do next. I bent back down so I was eye level with Lizzie, before I spoke to her.

"I'm sorry baby but not today. I'll see you tomorrow though I promise."

I tried so hard to speak in a normal voice but I knew I sounded off. Her sad eyes watched me intently as I powerlessly broke her little heart. I was her hero, her best friend, her guardian and yet here I was letting her down in the worse way. Abandoning her in her emotional time of need. It didn't matter that Tanya calls the shots today. It doesn't matter that I'm doing everything I can to limit Tanya's power in the future. All that matters is that look on Lizzie's face as I tell her I can't be there for her no matter how much she needs me. The feeling of letting her down like this is something that I wouldn't wish on my greatest enemy. "Okay daddy." Her voice was so much sadder than before and it made me want to cry.

"Be good for your mommy okay?" She didn't talk, just nodded. She reached for another hug and I held her as tight as I could while peppering the side of her head with kisses. I can't believe she wont be with me tonight so I can make sure she's okay. I could read to her, draw with her, or just take her out for ice cream to make her smile but instead I wouldn't be with her at all.

With a heavy heart I gave her one last hug before standing and watching as both her and Tanya were escorted out by the principal to discharge Lizzie from the rest of the day. The nurse went as well to fill out paper work on Lizzie's condition. This just left Bella and me.

I was still standing there, staring at the door where Lizzie had left when I felt Bella grab my hand with both of hers. "I'm sorry Edward." My only response was to return her gesture, keeping both her hands in my one. I took a few deep breaths, trying with everything in me to stop myself from screaming. Tanya and I fought a lot over the years but I had NEVER seen her purposely go against what Lizzie herself wanted just to spite me. To help herself sure, but to solely hurt me, no she's never stooped that low. She would rather hurt me and Lizzie then lose at this point.

Bella moved in front of me and without a word leaned up to wrap her arms around me. I didn't realize how much I needed her touch until her arms were around my neck. I hugged her back tightly needing her soft kind presence as much as I needed air. She stroked my hair as we hugged for awhile. After a few moments I kissed the side of her head to let her know I was okay.

She slowly released me, keeping her eyes on mine as she did. The instant I saw that sweet, beautiful and perfect face with misty eyes something just overtook me. She had stepped back to a respectable distance but I didn't let her stay there. I pulled her back to me with a noticeable amount of force. She started at the unexpected movement but didn't make a move to stop me. I took that as encouragement so kissed her, not wanting her to be anywhere but right here in my arms.

Surprisingly she didn't stop me, despite my more than publicly polite ministrations. The back of my head kept an annoying buzz of reminders such as... 'You're at her place of work' or 'This is a school, reign it in'. I listened but not happily. This kissing was deep, hot, and amazing but I held back everything else I wanted to do, which was a lot. My hands were respectfully placed on her hips and cheek despite wanting to explore her anywhere I could reach. I also didn't have her pressed up against a wall like I REALLY and I do mean REALLY wanted. Overall I was doing a good job of containing myself. God I wish we were anywhere else right now.

Like everything about Bella her mouth was warm and sweet making it next to impossible to pull away from her. She was kissing me back but was futilely trying to steer our display to softer touches. I didn't want soft though not in the least, so as a silent physical compromise I kept us somewhere in the middle. Somewhere between hot and tender. I sure as hell wanted to be rougher with her but I wasn't completely out of control...yet.

"Are you okay?" She pulled back just enough to speak through her heavy breathing so I could still feel her breath on my lips. Her heat was on my face while both of her hands were holding my neck. Her soft fingers were tracing from the back to the sides in a cycle that brought me an incredible amount of comfort. Feeling her light little touches helped pull me back from the edge. I held her a bit longer before giving her a small but honest smile.

"I'm okay Beautiful."

"Is there anything I can do?" She sounded so sad, so empathetic to the feelings of those around her.

"Just this." I kissed her again, a very tiny sweet one this time. She didn't disappoint in giving me what I really wanted in response... her smile. "Just be you."

After a few stolen moments the door opened so I pulled away from Bella. The nurse re-entered alone and I took that as my signal to leave. Bella followed me to the parking lot and gave me one last hug before I drove back to my office, feeling emotionally drained.

…...

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay?" Carmen had stayed an extra hour with me to help but I knew I was horrible company today and I could do everything else alone.

"I'm sure. I need to get all this done so I can surprise Lizzie with a movie date when she gets out of school tomorrow." There was some teen girl movie playing in the theaters with lots of ear-splitting singing that I knew Lizzie would love. I also knew I would absolutely hate it but she was worth it.

"A movie date? God you are so whipped by that little princess."

I responded by giving her the bird and smiling. "Goodnight Carmen."

"Goodnight. Please leave in enough time to eat something. You are the worst when hungry."

"I promise." I heard the office phone ring and Carmen stepped out to answer the receiver on her desk. She had her purse, coat, and some personal stuff in her hands as she answered so she looked pretty off-balanced. I couldn't hear the call but it was unusual for anyone to call at 6 at night. She was smiling though so good news at least. Nice to know it exists somewhere...

"Okay do you need anything before I go?" She had walked back in, still holding all her stuff.

"Nope have a good night and take tomorrow off."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay good-night." She stepped out to leave when I held her back.

"Who called so late."

"My husband. He was wondering when I'd be home." I felt even guiltier for having kept her.

"Do you want me to walk you to your car?"

"Such a gentleman but no I parked right up front."

"Alright. Have a nice couple days off." She waved and left leaving me alone in the building. I was desperate to get all of this done so I could set aside at least one day for Lizzie. Truthfully she would probably be spending a few evenings at the office with me over the next few weeks so I owed her at least one fun night.

I was starting to feel a little sluggish when there was a small knock at my office door. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was almost 7pm.

"Come in?" The door opened and the most beautiful sight met me. Bella, wearing an all white dress with a light gold sweater over it. In her hands she held two large bags and I could smell something heavenly inside. "Bella?" I stood up and walked around my desk to get closer to the awkward beauty standing in my door frame.

"Knock Knock." God she's so cute, saying that while blushing pink. I couldn't resist chuckling but never halting my advance to get as close to her as possible.

"Who's there?" One arm went around her waist and the other moved up to stroke her pink cheek with the back of my fingers.

"Tad."

"Tad who?" I must have looked perplexed...

"Tad old black magic."

"Seriously,..." I leaned into her face and spoke against her lips. "... that was really awful." She didn't get a chance to defend her horrible joke because my lips met hers eagerly. She kissed me back through her smile and I laughed while we continued to kiss. "Awful baby... just awful."

"It's not my fault. I'm a kindergarten teacher so I've been hearing lots of Halloween ones lately." I shook my head and gave a mocking look anyway. She shrugged with both shoulders and looked around me at my heaping desk. "Is it okay I'm here?" She looked so unsure. It was both cute and frustrating. How the hell could I complain about such a vision dropping by for a visit? I didn't respond verbally at first, instead electing to pull her close and give her another small kiss as greeting.

"As you can see you are a huge hindrance that I'm trying to get rid of as soon as possible." I tightened my hold to show how much I wanted her to stay and she smiled at my vice grip she couldn't escape. "Of course it's okay you're here." She blushed and I brushed her hair behind her ear. "Why are you here?"

She held up the bags briefly while blushing bright red. "I called your office earlier and spoke to your assistant, Carmen. I asked her if you had eaten yet and she said no and that, I'm quoting her here, 'he's being a major pain in the ass'." I laughed at Carmen conspiring against me.

"So you brought me food?" God it smelled good and both me and my stomach were now very aware of the fact that I hadn't eaten all day.

"Yeah, I wanted to cheer you up." She held the bags up to eye level now and her sweet face was the only thing keeping my focus away from whatever the hell was in the bag.

"God you are fucking perfect." She giggled as I grabbed the bags then gave her another kiss, this time on the side of her head above her ear. I walked to my desk as she closed my office door and followed me in. I set the bags down on the far side of my desk as my side was full of papers. I sat down and just as Bella went to sit next to me I pulled her over so that she would sit on my lap instead of the free chair. I pulled her so she was side sitting on me so that I could see her but she could also eat with me.

"I hope you're hungry because I made way to much."

"You made it too?" No wonder it smelled so good. Bella was an amazing cook.

"Yeah. I hope you like it." There's my timid girl. I grabbed her face with my right hand and pulled her lips to mine. God this girl was so fucking incredible.

"I think I'm distracting you from your duties counselor." I was still kissing her as she joked.

"So?" I pushed her hair out of the way so I could kiss her ear now with small open-mouthed kisses. Her breathing got labored which made the arrogant part of me smirk.

"Edward, what if someone sees us?" I couldn't tell if she was actually concerned about this or if she was using it as an excuse. Either way I could tell her body was very much enjoying my touch maybe even as much as I was enjoying touching her.

"I repeat...so?"

"Wont you get in trouble?" I chuckled as I pulled back to look at her worried face.

"Don't you recall where our first kiss was?" She smiled while glancing over to the couch we had sat on that night. She pointed to it as she blushed.

"Right there." She spoke the confirmation unnecessarily.

"Exactly." With that I kissed her again, short and sweet this time.

She kissed me back for just a moment before pulling back and pointing to the food, still sitting on my desk. "Stop getting sidetracked and eat it while it's still hot." I loved when she ordered me around, way more than I would think possible.

I honestly didn't need to be told twice to eat though. I tore into the first bag and found one container with some sort of soup while another one held enchiladas. The second bag had chips and salsa. "This smells amazing Bella."

"Do you like enchiladas?" She sounded worried.

"Yes." I chuckled at how relieved she looked.

"I made the taco chili and tortilla chips myself so they're extra fresh."

"Baby you didn't need to put forth this kind of effort for me. You worked today." She blushed as I held her face to me so I could look into her eyes.

"I wanted to." That pink blush... Jesus Christ. How did I ever resist this woman?

"Well there's more than enough for both of us so eat with me?" I didn't want her to leave yet.

"Okay." She went to move to the next seat but I halted her hips.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I can't eat on your lap.

Why not?"

"What if I spill something on your clothes."

"Then I can take them off." She blushed and I laughed. "I keep a spare outfit here sweetheart. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Shut up." I laughed before pointing out that I had a bathroom in my office where I keep some spare clothes. She mumbled something about rich people and private bathrooms which just made me laugh more. I helped her dish out the food on the plates she'd provided while taking every chance to give her a kiss on the side of her face, eliciting a giggle each time. She gave me a real kiss when I wrapped one arm around her waist, figuring one hand to eat with was more than enough.

…...

"Is there anything you can't do, beautiful? You cook, clean, paint, teach, read, have the patience level of a saint, you're great with children... and you do all of it while managing to be the sexiest woman in the room at all times."

"I'm not the sexiest..." She had stood to grab a few napkins from the bag and I took the opportunity to readjust our positioning. Before she could finish her self-deprivation I pulled her hips to me so that she was standing between my legs.

"Yes you are." She blushed while shaking her head in disagreement.

"Are you arguing with me?" I smirked as she rolled her eyes. I loved when she got snarky. Her timid sweet nature was a beautiful thing but I also loved how she could turn the tide on me as well.

"I know better than to argue with a lawyer."

"So we're in agreement then? You are the sexiest..." I pulled her closer to me and pulled her onto my lap so that she was straddling me. "...sweetest, kindest, most beautiful woman in the world."

"You have to say that stuff." She wrapped her arms around my neck as she smiled at me.

"Do I?"

"Yes."

"And why do I HAVE to do anything?"

"Because, you're my boyfriend. It's your job to say sweet things."

"To what end?" I was holding her hips as she sat on me. I hadn't really thought this through before having her sit on me like this. When I sat her on me the dress had bundled up exposing her sexy as hell legs to my greedy hands.

What were we talking about again?

"I don't know." There was that look again. We flirted constantly and with increasing levels of sexual advances and as much as she seemed to get excited sometimes, there were other times where she looked more hesitant. I could tell our talk excited her but there was more there too. Nervousness maybe?

"Hmmm." She pushed her hair behind her ears and I reached forward to hold her face. Her big doe eyes watched me as I leaned in to kiss her. Her hands went to my face while mine returned to her legs, rubbing from her knees all the way up to her hips.

I'm not fooling myself with the whole PG-13 nature of our relationship. I was getting hornier and hornier the more time I spent with her and I was trying to feel out her opinions on the subject but I seemed to be getting conflicting signs at every turn. I didn't want to just come out and ask about it as that was sure to be a mood killer but I wasn't sure how else to approach the subject. Bella was a question mark for me and had been since the beginning.

"There's lot's I'm not good at."

"What?"

"You asked if there's anything I'm not good at. There's lots actually." Oh wow my mind was still on her soft legs and her warm thighs still wrapped around me... Should I let her stand up? I didn't want to... Luckily she's not sitting close enough to notice my interest in her...yet.

"Such as?" Distraction... I need a distraction.

"I'm a really bad swimmer."

"Really?" I had to fight laughing at that.

"Yeah my lack of coordination shows best in the water." A new piece of the puzzle that is Isabella Swan.

"Hmmm, does this mean I'll never see you in a bikini because I can't have that." DAMN IT. So much for a distraction.

"I wear them to tan." She smirked at me. Wait, My Bella just smirked? FUCK that's hot.

"Of course you do." I tried to play off how aroused I was by rolling my eyes but she wasn't buying it. She leaned forward to kiss me and as soon as I responded she shuffled her whole body forward and pressed herself right against me. OH GOD.

Simultaneously a few things happened then. She let loose a sound that was both a squeak and a moan, I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, and I lost the small amount of control I'd been holding onto all day. I pulled her face to me and we kissed heatedly. For the first time her tongue reached out to mine before I could initiate it. My hands rubbed her everywhere I could possibly reach; her legs, hips, sides, arms... everywhere.

And then my phone started ringing...

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I had pulled away from Bella at the sound of my cell phone, just enough to mutter my annoyance. With my words any sexual mood diminished and Bella started laughing so hard she actually clapped her hands over her face and her body shook. "What the Hell is so funny?" I starred at her absolutely perplexed as to why she found this humorous. When her eyes met mine she just sputtered and laughed even harder. I rolled my eyes and pulled her in for a quick hug while she laughed at my expense. "Cruel woman..."

"Hey this time it's your phone..." She smiled innocently while I ignored her. I pulled back to grab my phone just to see Tanya's name flashing on the screen. GREAT, if the mood wasn't killed before, my ex-wife certainly would do it now.

"Tanya." I spoke in a no-nonsense tone that barely contained my contempt. Bella looked up at me, all humor gone. She gently rubbed my arm and gave a soft but awkward smile.

 **"Edward."** Her tone sounded identical to mine.

"What can I help you with?"

 **"Elizabeth is really upset about today and can't sleep."**

"Do you need me to come get her?" Bella eased herself off my lap, and even-though I didn't want her to go I could understand her discomfort. I imagine it was a little strange to sit on your boyfriend's lap where you'd just been making out, just to have your session interrupted by his ex calling...

 **"That's hardly necessary. She did ask if I could call you for her though."** To Tanya's credit her voice did soften slightly as we spoke of our daughter. Bella gestured to my bathroom and I nodded as she went to use it. Ha, see it was useful having a 'rich person private bath'. I made a mental note to mock her later for using it.

"Of course. Put her on."

 **"Daddy!"** Despite Tanya's words Lizzie sounded happy.

"Hey baby girl. Your mom says you're having a bad night?"

 **"I miss Bubbles."**

"Sweety, I'm sorry."

 **"Do you think Ms. Swan is mad at me for breaking it?"** She sounded so worried.

"Baby, you didn't break it and Ms. Swan could never be mad at you."

 **"Promise?"**

"Of course Lizzie. She loves you so much." I looked towards my bathroom door wondering if it would be appropriate to have Bella say good-night to her. On the one hand, Bella is Lizzie's teacher and this is obviously not school related, at least not really. On the other hand she is also my girlfriend and as such she will be a part of my daughters life for the foreseeable future, or forever if I have my way. I decided against having them say goodnight to each-other. My main reason being Tanya, who as far as I knew wasn't even aware I was dating someone. It wasn't something I felt like enlightening her on either given our current standings with one-another. The last thing we needed was more tension for Lizzie to suffer through.

 **"I love you Daddy."**

"I love you too baby. So much. How's your head? Still red?"

 **"No. Mommy put lotion on it. It smells like vanilla ice cream."**

"Hmmm, good thing it doesn't smell like chocolate or else I might have to eat you. You know how much I love chocolate..." She started giggling so I knew she was doing a lot better. "Are you ready to get some sleep?"

 **"Yeah. I miss you though."**

"I miss you too but I'll pick you up from school tomorrow okay?"

 **"Okay."**

"Get some sleep."

 **"Can Ms. Swan have dinner with us tomorrow?"** I smirked while looking to the bathroom again. I loved the idea of having time with the both of them as it was a rarity. I had planned on setting tomorrow aside for just Lizzie but if she wanted Bella with us I was certain I could get Bella to agree. I really didn't want to wait another week to see her outside of passing at the school anyway.

"I think I can arrange something."

 **"Yay!"**

"Okay, no more excuses. Get your cute little butt in bed and get some sleep."

 **"Okay. Night Daddy."**

"Night baby." I hung up then figuring Tanya didn't want to talk to me anymore than I wanted to speak to her. Besides I preferred to keep our communications by email only so that I could give copies to my lawyer if need-be.

I walked up to the bathroom and gave it a knock as I heard the water running. "Beautiful, I hate to ask but Lizzie was reminding me about her unicorn. Were you able to look at it?" I felt bad as Bella had worked today and made an amazing meal for me on top of it. Adding another task to her list felt unfair.

"Actually I was able to fix it. There's a few chips missing on the tail but she can touch it up on Tuesday during class." My girl rocks...

"Do you have it? I'd love to surprise her with it when I pick her up tomorrow." She laughed and I smiled. Yes I know I'm owned by my little girl, sue me...

"I knew you would so I wrapped it up and it's in my purse. The big pocket." I headed over to her purse and opened it up. Big pocket? The whole thing was huge. God how do women need so much stuff? I mean I know Bella is a teacher so she carries art supplies and things like that but jeez it's a wonder women don't suffer serious back problems. I picked up a few things and was digging into the bottom when I saw something wrapped up on the bottom. Just as I grabbed it I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Bella come running into the room before halting near me. I looked up to her wide-eyed expression.

"Are you okay?" She looked really freaked out and I noticed her eyes dart to her purse then me a few times. I glanced down at the bag but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Ummm, yeah."

"What's wrong?" She looked down and shifted uncomfortably. I went to put all the stuff back in her purse so I could go to her, when I realized what was still in my hand.

Birth Control pills.

 **END NOTES (Don't read until after you've already read the chapter as there may be spoilers):**

 _ **-SHOW ME SOME LOVE...REVIEW.**_

 **-The incident with Lizzie and getting hit actually happened to my oldest daughter. The first day the little boy was shoving her down on the sand making her cry before a teacher stopped him and she was checked out at the nurse where her father and me were notified. She was a trooper and just said she would stay away from him. THEN ON DAY #2 he actually hit her in the head. Apparently he had it out for her but gave no reasoning for it. That was when my #MOMMABEAR came out I can tell you that. I didn't want to be pissed at a 5 year old for hitting my little girl but when you see your kid in pain all you want is to make it better.**

 **-Birth control pills, Tanya drama, family feuds... OH MY**


	19. Awkward Engagement

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes:_

 *****So much happening. Nice long chapter too. Newest record holding 'longest' chapter :-)**

 *****Poor inexperienced Bella, powerless to our Sexy Edward's charm and charisma.**

 *****Not many reviews last chapter :-( :-( :-(. I'm told that I don't get more reviews because I don't leave enough questions unanswered. I think that's a compliment. Lol.**

 ***** I do have lots of followers, and keep getting more, so I know my story has interest but comments do mean the world to me so REVIEW if you can.**

 *****QUESTION: Who is everyone's favorite character in my story and why? Bella, Edward, Lizzie,... My favorite is Edward though I'm also quite partial to his siblings. I do love Alice and Emmett.**

 **KEYS**

" _Words like this are being texted to someone"_

" _ **Words like this are being texted from someone"**_

" **Words like this are being spoken from over the phone" or "Yelled conversations"**

 _ **CHAPTER #19: Awkward Engagement**_

 _ **BPOV**_

"God I'm a lost cause." My head was buried in my arms on my counter while Angela starred at me with a look of pure disbelief and confusion. I wasn't actually looking at her but I knew that would be her facial expression.

"So...you what? Ran?"

"No, I just...left...quickly."

"Uh-huh." Clearly she didn't believe me.

"What was I supposed to do?" I looked up in irritation.

"Well here's a crazy idea... talk to him. Talk out your discomfort. Kiss him goodnight. You know NORMAL things."

"I did kiss him goodnight." I mumbled and she rolled her eyes.

"And I'm sure he was completely lost as to what was wrong with you."

"It's not like I immediately ran out."

"Really? I'm well aware of your flight versus fight instincts B."

"He invited me out for tonight. I stayed to say yes?" Why did my statement sound like a question?

"Hmmm. Was there a smoke trail as you left?"

I groaned as I thought back to last night in Edward's office. I had gone to the bathroom, simply as an excuse to give him some privacy with his ex-wife. He mentioned Lizzie's unicorn to me and I stupidly gave him the all clear to go in my purse where he found...oh God. I hung my head again as I remembered how humiliated I felt.

"You're over-reacting."

"I'm sorry. Were you there?" I was feeling a bit snarkier than usual but Angela brushed off my hostility.

"It's just some pills. He probably doesn't care. Why would he?"

"But him and I haven't... you know."

"Yes I KNOW. Your discomfort is announcing it loud and clear."

"So it's..weird...okay."

"Only because you're making it weird."

"You're just comfortable because you're more...experienced than me." Why do I feel bad like that I'm calling her a 'loose woman' or something?

"Fair enough." We were sitting in the kitchen while I ate breakfast and she downed more coffee. "Seriously though, you guys haven't...talked about it? At all?"

"No." I took a deep breath. "Do you think he's expecting...sex...now?" I absolutely hate how naive and innocent I feel right now.

"Now that he knows you're on the pill?" I nod and she shakes her head at me. "No..." I release a breath feeling a little bit better, but then I realized she let the sentence trail as she took a deep drink of coffee.

"What?"  
"Birth control doesn't automatically mean 'Hey lets have sex as soon as possible'. If that was the case everyone would sleep together on the first date." She rolls her eyes at me while I blushed realizing that makes sense. I really am naive.

She seemed to read me for a moment before adding... "However..."

"However?"

"If anything has him thinking sex is on the table it's you agreeing to a whole weekend alone with him. Trust me that's dropping way more hints than any pills in your purse." OH GOD...

"I'm an idiot aren't I?"

"Of course not."

"What should I do?"

"What I said from the start, talk to him."

…...

The talk wasn't something I had even the slightest clue on how to do or even how to bring up. Do I just blurt it out? 'Hey what sounds good for dinner tonight?' 'Oh I don't know. So about my pills and you know... sex...'...Yeah... I have no idea how to bring this up.

The worst part was how easy I know this will all be for Edward. The man is so incredibly perfect in so many ways and the last thing I need is all the things that have him so far out of my league showing like a neon sign. He's sexy, confident, and unafraid, all three characteristics I'm certainly not capable of being.

KNOCK KNOCK

Despite my nerves I have to smile at the sound of the door, knowing my two favorite people are behind it. "Who's there?" Angela looks up from her magazine to give me a puzzled look. She had been lounging on the couch enjoying her day off.

"Boo."

I smiled at the sound of Lizzie's voice.

"Boo Who?"

"Don't cry Ms. Swan. We're here now." I laughed at her cute voice as I opened the door. Standing there was a very eager Lizzie reaching up for a hug. Such a cutey pie... I picked her up into a tight hug before looking up into Edward's attentive eyes. He smiled at me as I hugged Lizzie closer. I put her back down and she quickly ran inside as Edward moved forward to enter. As soon as I closed the door he pulled me into his chest so he could kiss me at the earliest opportunity. His left hand held my right with our fingers intertwined and his other hand held my jaw, steering my mouth at the angle he needed to make our kiss more R-rated than it should be. I wasn't going to object though, after all no-one could object to this man kissing them.

"Awww." We both pulled back as Angela and Lizzie spoke the word together. One was a genuine sentiment while the other was mocking...

I of course blushed and Edward pulled me closer, completely uncaring of our audience. He resumed kissing my head sweetly; once, twice, I lost count of the small kisses. "I missed you baby." He whispered as he held me, making me smile so wide it hurt.

"I missed you too." I leaned up to give him just a quick peck, only now realizing that this was the first time Lizzie had really seen her father and me like this. It wasn't upsetting to her was it? He'd told me that he'd talked to Lizzie about the two of us but knowing that he was willing and even wanted to be affectionate with me in front of her made me ridiculously happy. It meant he saw me, him, us as something real. Something that was going to last.

We introduced Angela to Lizzie and for the first time in my life I actually saw Angela blush as Lizzie told her she was beautiful. It was honestly adorable. After a brief good bye, we left to go to dinner, pizza this time. I was very surprised when Edward told me Lizzie had asked for me to join them. I'd loved when we'd gone to the diner the first time and now that Edward and I were officially together I really wanted to be included in their family time.

He took us to a place with a bunch of arcade games and play areas for kids. It was huge and I was surprised I'd never heard of the place before. It was a ton of fun watching Edward try to be firm with Lizzie as she repeatedly tried to run off to the games despite his 'Not until after you eat' rule. It was clear she wasn't worried about upsetting him because she owned him, hook line and sinker. He gave up fighting and told her she could play until our pizza was ready. I laughed when he gave in and he shot me a narrowed glare which made me laugh more.

"I'm glad you find all of this so amusing Ms. Swan."

"Me too. Dinner and a show." His eyes narrowed further so I blew him a kiss. We were sitting at a booth like last time but I was across from him as he was sitting with Lizzie. I think it had been a strategic set-up to restrain her excited little self to her seat. Of course it didn't work as she was now running laps in the indoor kids gym area.

"Hmmm." He stood up and moved to sit next to me, putting Lizzie in his line of sight and me in his clutches. He reached for my face and gave me a few feather light kiss, melting me completely, before pulling back and staring into my eyes. "Have I told you how beautiful you look when you laugh...even at my expense?"

"No." I whispered back but didn't look away. He smirked before kissing me again, longer this time.

"You really are so beautiful when you're mean to me." He smiled through his statement and I laughed again, giving him a quick peck. After a few minutes he got up to get the pizza while I kept my eyes on Lizzie. She kept looking back to me with a wave which I returned. As I saw Edward heading to the booth I got up to grab Lizzie. Luckily for me as her teacher she was more willing to listen to me the first time than she was Edward. She took my hand and led the way to the table. She made me sit with her, leaving Edward all alone now.

"Are my girls ditching me?" I blushed at him calling us that while Lizzie just laughed and stuck her tongue out. He returned the sentiment and I laughed at the two goof balls.

"Boys are gross." She spoke seriously while Edward blinked in surprise. "Right Ms. Swan?" She looked up at me innocently

Great...

"Some of them. I don't think your daddy is gross though." I was smart enough to keep my eyes away from Edward through this conversation. Lord only knew how much fun he would have with me.

"Tommy is gross." I nodded seeing as he was the boy that had hit her.

"He was very mean but let's not let him ruin our nice night out with one of the good boys." I glanced at Edward who was fighting laughing at my talk with Lizzie.

"Are you a good boy Daddy?"

Now I was trying not to laugh. "Of course baby girl. I'm very good."

"Aunty Alice says all boys are trouble."

"Your aunt is a wise woman. Listen to her." I laughed harder at how quickly he agreed with his sister. After Lizzie practically inhaled her two slices of pizza she was off like a bullet to play some more. I watched her wave a few times, making sure to wave back in response to her wide smiles. Edward again moved to sit next to me so that we were both facing the play area. He pulled me against him so that my back was pressed to his chest. I loved the feeling of his chest against me and he intertwined our fingers on each hand, which I loved even more. I smiled ridiculously as he played with our fingers absentmindedly as we watched Lizzie play.

After a few minutes of bliss against his chest he spoke up. "Are we going to talk about yesterday?"

"Um, what about it?" I was fairly certain playing stupid would get me nowhere yet I was doing it just the same. Apparently the hope he'd have forgotten about my odd behavior was as ridiculous as I'd feared.

"Hmmm." His hands released mine and instead he wrapped my arms around my middle, keeping his arms there as well. We were now cuddled in his arms and I had no hope of escape, not that I could possibly want such a thing. "Well I remember kissing, holding, and flirting with my gorgeous girlfriend while she was straddling my lap. Which side note that is my new favorite positioning for you so whenever possible I must insist you do it..." He trailed off at his 'side note' and despite my nerves involving the impending conversation I smiled. No matter what was happening Edward could always make me smile. "Then after a short break you seemed to be desperate to leave my office as soon as possible..." He trailed off suggestively, obviously wanting me to fill in the blanks.

"Was there a question in there?" I shifted my neck just enough to give him my fake innocent smile in which he narrowed his eyes. Suddenly he began tickling my sides and I had to practically bite my tongue to stop from screaming as I tried to wiggle away from him. "UNCLE, UNCLE..." I gave in quickly as I had zero tolerance for tickling. He chuckled but stopped his onslaught. He gently spun me around so he could watch my eyes. He still had one around me while the other was on my lap, gently holding my leg. I was always so aware of where his hands were on me. Not in an anxious 'What's he doing' way but more of a 'I love when he touches me' way.

"What happened beautiful?" His eyes stayed trained to mine as he asked. I gave a heavy sigh as I glanced down, watching his hand. I had been thinking of nothing but this since last night and yet I still didn't know how to explain it. My mind went back to 3 different 'relationships' in which a somewhat similar conversation had resulted in the relationship ending. They may not have been long romances but they had done their damage in hurting my already limited self esteem.

"Daddy, Ms. Swan... look." We looked up and Lizzie was going down the slide upside down. We both laughed while waving before looking back at each-other.

"Can we talk about this later?" I honestly wasn't stalling, it just felt weird talking about sex and birth control here. I knew no one was listening but it still felt strange.

He looked back at Lizzie as he seemed to think about it for awhile. Eventually his eyes met back with mine. "But we will discuss it?" His tone was kind but firm, clearly my quick exit had bothered him more than I'd thought it would.

"I promise." I nodded and he smiled, happy with my answer. He pulled me close again and we exchanged a few soft kisses while Lizzie continued to burn off the energy only children could have.

…...

"Thanks for inviting me guys." After the slightly awkward conversation I'd had such a fun time with them tonight. Edward had had to chase Lizzie down when it was time to go and it was hilarious watching him try to grab her as she led him, unwillingly, into a game of tag. I had laughed so hard as he tried to get the upper hand but man she was fast. He'd asked for my help and I'd just said, 'Nope, you got this.' He wasn't nearly as amused as me but it was all in good fun. He got me back by encouraging Lizzie to tickle me which meant two against one.

Well I guess I deserved it...

"You're welcome Ms. Swan." I looked back at Lizzie and her wide smile.

"Sweetie when we aren't at school you can call me Bella." It was weird for her to address me formally considering everything. Honestly I didn't care if she called me Bella at school either, in case she had trouble distinguishing.

"Really?" She looked so excited and I laughed.

"Yep. I think you're a big enough girl to call me by my first name." Lizzie beamed and I reached back to give her a small high five.

I had no sooner turned back around when Lizzie spoke up again. "Bella?"

"Yes Lizzie?" I turned back around and she had an excited look on her face.

"Are you my best friend?"

"Awww, do you want me to be?" She nodded her head rapidly and I laughed. "Then yes I can be your best friend. Will you be my best friend too?"

"Okay." Her eyes got even more excited as she agreed. I glanced at Edward who shot me a smile before returning his eyes to the road.

"Do you want to have a sleep over party?" At this Edward laughed hard and I ignored him.

"For your birthday?" I knew her birthday was in November so I figured that was why she was asking. It was coming up fast.

"That's to far." She pouted and I smiled.

"We'll think of something."

…...

When we pulled up to my building I offered for them to just drop me off but Edward insisted on walking me to my door. I wondered if having his daughter with him would be awkward for other women on a kind-of date, especially walking me to my door. Maybe I was weird but for me it was amazing. Him trusting me enough to be around his daughter in a personal way with him meant so much to me. It meant he saw us long term and I had never felt like that with any man I'd been with. It had always felt temporary, like tomorrow would be new with possibly no him. With Edward though I couldn't picture a future without him. Did he feel the same?

"Goodnight Bella." Lizzie gave me a big hug at my door and I gave her a tight one back. She gave the best hugs, warm and loving. As soon as she let go her hand naturally fit back into Edwards leaving him only one available.

He didn't miss a beat though, pulling me in for a sweet one-armed hug, of course kissing my cheek and offering me a wink which made me blush and him chuckle. "Goodnight Beautiful."

"Goodnight Cullen's." Lizzie laughed while waving as Edward mouthed 'I'll call you'. I nodded before walking in and locking my door.

…...

"You made good time." I'd had a quick shower before crawling into bed ready to get in some reading as I waited for Edward's call. He called me much sooner than I'd thought he would though.

 **"Lizzie's always been easy to get to sleep."**

"Even as a baby?"

 **"Yep. I think she was difficult until maybe a week old then I could already get her to sleep 5-6 hours at night, easy."**

"Are you a baby whisperer?" I laughed thinking of him getting a baby to fall asleep with a simply shush noise.

 **"One of my many talents, Beautiful."**

"Good to know."

 **"It is indeed."** I could almost see his smug grin as he said that. I had images of Edward holding a newborn baby and the image made me smile an impossibly large grin. Thank God he isn't here to see me...

Of course if he was here I wouldn't have to sleep alone...

 **"So I have your full attention now."**

"You always do."

 **"Now that's good to know."** I laughed at his purred words before taking a deep breath. I wasn't going to keep him waiting for an explanation any longer.

"I'm sorry for acting strange yesterday."

 **"You were perfect baby. You always are."** His smooth voice was criminally powerful. **"It meant a lot that you came to me when you did."** I smiled.

"I saw how upset you were with the situation involving Lizzie and her mom. I just wanted to be there for you." I blushed while I spoke, hoping I didn't sound ridiculous.

 **"And you were."** His statement sounded like he had more to say yet nothing else came out. Strange... I smiled realizing that if we were face to face right now he would be stroking my face, or brushing my hair behind my ear. All while staring at me with those amazing green eyes... God I miss him already... How can I miss him when I was just with him? How long had it been? 2 hours? Maybe?

"I had gone to the bathroom to give you some privacy with Tanya, in case she called about something I shouldn't hear..."

 **"Why would you not be allowed to hear anything?"** He interrupted my explanation and seemed genuinely confused and maybe even a little defensive.

"I don't know." I honestly didn't have an explanation other than their conversation felt private.

 **"Bella, you are my girlfriend and Lizzie is my daughter. Her mother will always be in my life in some small way because we have a child together."**

"I know..." I didn't want him to think I was uncomfortable about that."

 **"Let me finish beautiful."** I really loved his nickname for me. In fact I loved it more and more every time he used it. **"Tanya will always be in my life but if things go well with us, meaning you and me, you will be in my life as well."** My breathing hitched just slightly at his words. **"You never need to be apart from what's going on with Tanya, especially since I guarantee that will only ever be about Lizzie. I want you involved in that, need it even. It's important to me... Lizzie is the most important thing in my life Bella, and I want to share that with you."**

"You make it really difficult for us to be apart when all I want is to kiss you." I laughed while wiping away the small tear that had escaped because of his sweet words.

 **"If I was there with you we'd be doing a lot more than simply kissing."** Now I was really blushing.

"I know."

 **"So is that why you left? Did Tanya's call make you uncomfortable?"** He sounded doubtful.

"No."

 **"Then why?"**

"You went into my purse and..."

 **"Yes?"**

"You found my pills..." My face immediately turned scarlet, I could actually feel the heat as it spread over my face.

 **"Your birth control pills?"** He sounded confused still, even more so now.

"Yes."

 **"That made you uncomfortable?"** His tone just screamed 'What?'

"Yes and I know that's stupid..."

 **"It's not stupid, sweetheart."** He sighed but it sounded like in relief. Had he really thought I was upset about Tanya calling? Him accepting her call? I loved that they co-parented despite the ugliness between them. Edward being a great father is one of the very first things that attracted me to him. I wouldn't change a thing about that, or him for that matter. **"True I don't understand WHY it made you upset but I still don't think it's stupid. Just talk to me. Why did it freak you out like it did?"**

He's so calm, incredible, and as always sweet and comforting. I should have just talked to him last night. He was probably worried all night that his ex-wife, custody challenges, and actual REAL problems were making his girlfriend a flight risk while I had been dwelling on insignificant things that didn't even matter. "I'm sorry I was being ridiculous."

 **"Bella talk to me."** His voice was firm again. **"Just talk. I'll listen."**

"We haven't talked about...sex...with each-other...in anyway...and..." Oh God. Why am I so pathetic?

 **"Hmmm."** He seemed puzzled and amused. **"Okay, that's a fair point."**

"It is?" It didn't feel like it was a fair anything, more juvenile and absurd.

 **"Sure... so do you want to talk about sex... with each-other... in different ways?"** He was mocking my stuttering from a moment ago but amazingly it lightened the mood and relaxed me. How does he always make me feel better?

"How do you always do that?" I laughed.

 **"What?"**

"You always make me feel better."

 **"That's my job."**

"Thank-you..." He chuckled at my gratitude. "So that's why I left. I was uncomfortable, but not about Tanya, I promise."

 **"Okay."** He was definitely relieved now which made me want to kick myself for not just talking to him in the first place. **"So about sex..."**

I honestly couldn't help it as I burst out laughing, big loud laughs. I laughed so hard I felt tears in my eyes. "Seriously?! 'so about sex...', that's how you lead into the topic?" It was hard to get the words out in-between my laughing.

 **"You brought it up. I'm just responding. I don't think there's an easy or 'normal' way to bring up intercourse."**

"Intercourse?" Who honestly calls it that? I continued laughing at how silly this all was while simultaneously being such a serious subject.  
 **"Do you prefer coitus?"**

"Coitus?"

 **"Copulation, congress, carnal knowledge, making love, hanky-panky, mattress mambo, down-and-dirty..."**

"Okay I get the point." I laughed.

 **"We haven't really been in the position to progress until recently."**

"I know." My voice was smaller now, the humor dissipating.

 **"Is that why you were upset by me finding the pills? Did you think I would pressure you?"**

"NO!" It really wasn't that at all. Edward was obviously a sexually driven man but he was also respectful with me and I had no doubt that if I was to lay on the brakes he would understand. Did I want to though? That was really the problem. I didn't know what I, ME, wanted. It was confusing.

 **"Okay, so what's wrong?"**

"I was nervous it would cause problems for us."

 **"Problems?"**

"The last couple of guys I was seeing kind-of...pushed the issue...a lot."

 **"What does that mean exactly, pushed?"** He sounded pissed but trying to contain his anger. **"Did they try to... force you?"** Yeah he definitely sounded angry.

"No." I spoke calmly, not wanting him so upset. "It was more manipulative and pushy. It's why I'd ended it, each time. I didn't like them making me feel guilty for saying no." I sounded small as I got the words out.

 **"Baby..."**

"I really liked one of them, a lot, but I hated how he made me feel when I said it was to soon."

 **"How long had you been with him?"**

"About a month." About the same amount of time I'd been with Edward actually... He seemed to wordlessly understand the point I was trying to make which was an incredible feat as I wasn't even sure of it myself. Was I telling him I'm not ready? Am I ready? I honestly don't know.

 **"Okay."**

"Okay?"

 **"So did you want to discuss the birth control itself? For the future, however near or far?"** I could hear humor but burning curiosity as well. I was just now considering the fact that Edward had been sitting on his own questions about our physical future through all my own issues. Of course it didn't take a genius to acknowledge Edward was more than ready for sex but knowing that he was fine with waiting and just wanted to make me comfortable made me smile. I'd never been with a guy that was this understanding. They were always pushy and very impatient, making me uncomfortable, more-so than I already was. Shamefully it had pushed me into more than I was ready for in the past... way more. I was more self-aware now though and I knew what not to tolerate. Perhaps this was one of my draws to an older man over guys my own age? Patience and understanding, both things I really need.

"What do you mean?"

 **"Anything you want to talk about to make you feel more comfortable."**

"Can you give an example?"

 **"Okay. Do you want a secondary form on top of taking the pill?"**

"What?"

 **"Condoms baby."**

Oh...

 **"Whatever makes you the most comfortable, beautiful."** I had to fight sniffling through my happy discomfort.

"What do you want?" I hated not knowing. He was only talking about what I wanted and I needed. What about him?

 **"Honestly?"**

"Always."

 **"Bella..."** He heavy sighed and seemed a little at a loss for words. This was a first... **"I can truthfully say I have no care on the subject of... any of that.**

"What do you mean?"

 **"I hate to play the gender card but I AM a MAN, plain and simple. Whenever you're ready... I'm happy to do whatever you need."**

"What about what you need?" I hated feeling like his opinion didn't matter.

He laughed a long husky laugh. **"The only thing I'll need is you beautiful, trust me."** I blushed realizing what the change in his voice meant.

"Just me?" Was I being a masochist or a sadist asking a question like that?

 **"Belllllllla..."** I couldn't resist the small giggle at just how... frustrated he sounded. Who knew I had any kind of power over the all-powerful Mr. Cullen? **"Do you really want me to be brutally honest? I'm trying not to be graphic and keep a gentlemanly composure but I can get descriptive..."**

I laughed through the sniffles. "I just don't want to disappoint you." The idea that I might was horrifying. I wanted him to enjoy me...

 **"Not even remotely fucking possible."**

"I'm not all that experienced." Or at all really... God how do we have that talk? The V word... I knew he wasn't picking up that detail but how do I say it?

 **"I don't care. You could never disappoint me."**

"You don't know that." I felt myself tear up a bit. Can I stop being so emotional? How many times has he seen me cry now? To many... Terror, insecurity, worry... all of it came from the very real possibility that my age, naivety, innocence, inexperience,... something was going to pull us apart someday. The reason that was such a heartbreaking thought was because I knew from the bottom of my heart that I'm completely 100 percent, no room for doubt in love with this man.

 **"Trust me. I know."**

…...

"There isn't enough time slots available to add additional classes." I was going over my proposal with Jasper involving expanding my art program for next year.

"I don't see why not."

"Bella, you do realize how many other programs there are right? Plus every grade level?"

"That's why I don't want to sort the classes by grade level, just abilities."

"Currently you just do an introduction to art course..."

"...and it's doing so well. I want to have more advance courses for my art students next year."

"You can't go from 1 class to 3 Bella."

"Why not?"

He heavy sighed as I stubbornly dug in my heels. I had worked on this proposal since our first PTA meeting when I realized just how little seriousness or care my small art course was going to be given by comparison to the more tried-and-true programs. I wouldn't be swayed though.

"How do you know you will even be able to fill a beginner, intermediate, and advanced course?"

"How do you know I wont?"

"That's not an answer you know..." He was amused by my attitude I could tell.

"I filled my beginner class easily..."

"Yes because you are a kindergarten teacher so filling it with your own students was fairly easy. How do you expect to have a sway over students in 1st, 2nd, 3rd, etc... Or their teachers, parents?"

"What do you mean?"

"Art isn't exactly a big field extracurricular wise..." I narrowed my eyes and he raised his hands in surrender. "You know I'm not lying. A lot of emphasis is put on things like music, dance, sports, and of course advanced academic courses. The arts are left in the dark, you know that."

"And I want to change that prejudice." I flipped to my second binder which was my own art class yearbook I was working on with my students. It was showing off all they've learned so far, with lots of pictures of their projects. It was a work in progress of course but I knew the parents would love the memento when it was done.

"Bella..." He grabbed it from me and looked through it. "You aren't making this easy on me."

"That's not my job. I'm supposed to encourage my students creativity, no matter what."

"Feisty today I see?" He raised his brow at me, warranting a shrug on my part.

"Look this is all very impressive however I don't think it's enough to pull parents attention in for continued class interest." I went to speak but he stopped me. "Simple 5 year old's art projects aren't going to be able to provide funding or intrigue with the harder people we need to sell this to..."

 _ *****Buzzzzzzzz, Buzzzzzzzz, Buzzzzzzzz*****_ I looked down at my phone where I was getting a text from Edward.

 **"** _ **How's it going?"**_

 _"Not great..."_ I had told Edward about my proposal awhile ago and he encouraged me to write up a business model to show what the program could do long term for the school. He even offered to let me try out my 'pitch' on him for practice. I felt horrible that he felt guilt-tripped into helping me as he was already working impossible hours any day he didn't have Lizzie but he was insistent on helping me and wouldn't listen when I told him he didn't have to. More so than just listening to me though he helped me figure out what to say, arguments to make, and even helped me to make a power-point presentation as well. All in all the whole thing had taken me a ton of work but the look on Jasper's face when I pulled everything out had made it all worth it though.

 _ **"I very much doubt that. Who could refuse you?"**_

 _"I know you can't. ;-)"_ I smiled as I calmly looked back up at Jasper who was reading through more of my research.

 _ **"Very true gorgeous... Need me to kick his ass for you?"**_ I fought hard not to laugh at his text. I had been so tense about this meeting and the more hard, albeit fair, points Jasper made the tenser I got. As usual though Edward made me laugh, though that was certainly not what I wanted to do during a serious meeting...

 _"Not yet...I'll keep you posted... ;-)"_

"What will sell it?"

"The 3 P's. Profit, Popularity, and PR."

"What?"

 _ **"Say the word and I'm all yours."**_ I smiled but listened to Jasper.

"Profit... money. Which means the class will need to be financially sound, bringing in more than it spends. Popularity means lots of student/parent interest. The more interest there is the easier sell the investment, both financial and time, will be.

"And PR?"

"Even if a program doesn't benefit financially PR is something the school can never have to much of. Find a way that the program can do the community good. If it can help the school's image then it stands a fighting chance."

…...

 **"I'm sorry baby. At least it wasn't a no."**

"I know I just have to approach this from a more business angle. Foolish me focused on how much art benefits children emotionally, spiritually, and every other way." I rolled my eyes through my annoyance. Truthfully though Jasper made very good points and I couldn't argue with his advice. After all it wasn't just him that I had to sell this to.

 **"God I love when you show attitude. So fucking hot."**

I laughed. "Isn't Lizzie in the car with you? Watch your language."

 **"Haha Daddy. Bella yelled at you."** I heard Lizzie over the car speaker as well as Edward's groan.

"That's because your daddy used a naughty word. Right Lizzie?"

 **"Right Ms. Swan."** She was getting better about calling me Bella outside school but she still slipped. **"That means you need a time out, daddy."**

I laughed as I heard Edward switch off the speaker along with his car. **"Does that mean you'll be the one punishing me, beautiful?"**

"Behave."

 **"We both know that's not possible."** Very true... I had been so worried about Edward acting different after our heart to heart, but thankfully he hadn't. He still flirted shamelessly and worked hard to keep me blushing and incoherent.

"I'm almost at your house. Are you guys home?"

 **"Subtle subject change as usual..."**

"What can I say, I aim to please." I smiled as I followed the GPS instructions for the next turn. I was finally used to driving Edward's SUV and I couldn't deny how much I was going to miss it once I got my own car back. It was taking much much longer than I thought which just showed my lack of car knowledge. Considering the damage I really shouldn't have expected it to be done within a week but what do I know about body damage?

I had repeatedly told Edward I would return his SUV and get a rental but he insisted I keep it. I had all but laid the keys back into his unwilling hands when he did this move to stop me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and whispered into my ear how 'sexy' I looked driving his car and he liked the visual. I of course being the naive girl helpless to his charms gave in...every time he used it against me...which was often.

 **"Lizzie is taking her sweet time dress shopping so we are running a bit late. Maybe an hour and a half?"** Apparently Lizzie's maternal aunt had had a baby and Tanya was taking her on a four day weekend to meet her new cousin, in New York. Lizzie was so excited about a 'new baby' and had told Alice, who insisted Lizzie get a whole new wardrobe for her 'big city' trip. That was where poor Edward came in... He had been roped into taking Lizzie shopping as she wanted to surprise her aunts with pictures of her 'grown up girl dresses' in New York.

"Oh." I was already pulling up to his house.

 **"Are you there already?"**

"Yeah, but I can wait..."

 **"Don't be ridiculous. Let yourself in."**

"How?" It wasn't like I had a key...

 **"You're in my car right? Use the garage door opener. I never lock the inside door."**

"Are you sure?" I was going to be alone in his house?

 **"Yes... Why?"** I smiled at his confusion. It was sweet how much he trusted me. Just like Edward had warned me last Sunday, we hadn't actually been able to see each-other much over the last week and a half. Most of our interactions had been over the phone which thankfully had been at least daily if not 2-3 times. He had set one night aside for a 'date night' for us but he ended up just helping me with my presentation the whole time while we ate Chinese take-out.

God I'm an awful girlfriend...

I had admitted as much to his face but his response of kissing me senseless made me feel better about it all. Was it possible to fall more for someone every-time they touch you? I wouldn't have thought so until Edward. I hadn't told him I loved him yet because truthfully I was afraid he wouldn't be able to say it back. We hadn't been together long after all.

 **"Make yourself comfortable. We'll be there as soon as possible I promise."** He groaned at another dress Lizzie was evidently showing him so I laughed. I had offered to go with on the shopping trip and Edward loved the idea but apparently Lizzie wanted to 'surprise' me with her new dresses too.

Poor, Poor, Edward...

Such is the life of a single dad I suppose...

Edward had to let me go so he could try to hurry Lizzie up so I reluctantly clicked the garage opener to let myself in. It opened the furthest of the garage doors so I parked the car in the furthest spot, where I'd seen it originally. The space was longer then any garages I'd seen before, enabling such a long car to park but I would still need to keep the door up if I wanted to open the hatch where my suitcase was. My suitcase... I considered bringing it inside but maybe I should wait until Edward gets here? It's not like I knew where I should put it...

His bedroom obviously... but where's that? I'm not comfortable with just taking liberties in his home, especially where his room is concerned. My nervousness went to war with my excitement and surprisingly my excitement was winning. Our long conversation about my worries had done me a world of good and put my mind at ease. Of course I still have the burning question of 'Am I ready for more?' but I'll cross the bridge when I come to it.

I left the garage door up in case I decided to get my suitcase later. I locked the inside door as I slowly made my way inside the house. The garage entrance opened up into the very large laundry room that I still couldn't get over the size of from the first time I saw it. In addition to the washer and dryer the room had a full sized counter, linen closet, and sink inside. Weren't laundry rooms typically crowded? Right outside of that was the kitchen, as beautiful as I remembered it was. The island was huge with a built in sink. Along the wall was a double oven, gas stove, lots of counter space and a huge refrigerator. I honestly felt it could fit at least 1 ½ of mine inside it. There was a door off to the side and I was curious how large the pantry would be, so I peeked. Unsurprisingly it was as big as everything else. Every pantry I'd ever seen was about 5-7 shelves maybe 5 feet deep. This one however was at least 10 times the size. In fact it was probably the size of most laundry rooms, while his laundry room was the size of my bedroom.

I started to feel a little guilty for snooping so I went to the living room to enjoy the artwork Lizzie had picked up. I still loved that enlarged photograph that reminded me of home. I really need to find out where it had been taken...

I decided to turn on the t.v. Just to have some noise when I heard...

KNOCK KNOCK

I glanced at my phone and saw that I'd only been here for maybe 20 minutes. Typical Cullen's playing with me. I smiled as I reached the double french front doors.

"Who's there?" I smiled wondering what Lizzie and Edward would come up with this time.

"Tanya Denali"

I think my breathing actually stopped... Oh God... I immediately looked at my phone again, wondering where the time had gone. The plan, from my understanding, had been that she would pick up Lizzie at 7 before taking her to the airport for an overnight flight. It was barely 5 right now...

Oh God... what do I do? I had already announced that someone was here so it's not like I could ignore her. I wasn't exactly comfortable with that anyway, then again what other options did I have? Invite in Edward's EX-WIFE to chill with his girlfriend in his house without him here? I don't believe she even knows we're seeing each-other, as I'm sure Edward would have told me how well THAT had gone over...

I had originally planned to meet Edward for dinner after Lizzie was picked up but she told me that she really wanted to see me before her 'big girl' trip and she wanted to show me her bedroom. I was of course a sucker to her sweet face and request and now... here we are.

God what do I say to Tanya? I've never even spoken to the women, she was always in and out as fast as possible when picking Lizzie up and I never saw her at drop-off...

What do I say?

"One minute please..." I fidgeted nervously with my phone while my eyes bounced from it to the door at record speed. Should I call Edward? Ugggggg. I took a deep breath to calm myself before facing the inevitable. How bad can this be, right?

I unlocked the door and slowly opened it. There she was, Edward's ex and Lizzie's mom. She was as beautiful as every other time I'd seen her and just like those other times she had her eyes glued to her smart phone. "Ummm, hello."

Her eyes flashed up to me and I noticed how cold they looked. They were a beautiful blue color but there was something distant about them too. "Hello." Her voice was as cold as her eyes and it sounded calculating. Her eyes immediately started sizing me up. They shifted downwards then up before her icy stare rested solely on my own eyes. I felt like I'd just been x-rayed and I hated the feeling. It was almost violating. I was wearing an extra-long thick brown sundress with pink hearts on it. It was long sleeved which was nice in the colder weather. Soon enough I would have to forgo my usual dresses for more weather friendly garments so I was getting in all the usage I could before then. I had worn it for the first time the second week of school and had been a little hesitant about it because of how girly it really was. I'd immediately felt better though when Lizzie had told me it was the prettiest dress she'd ever seen. She was such a sweetheart and I wore it specifically today since she was doing dress shopping and this was her favorite one of mine. Under Tanya's glare though I felt like I was being judged for my more girly fashion sense.

She was wearing a beautiful cream colored blouse that almost seemed to shimmer along with very tight black pants that fit her perfectly and looked incredible on her figure. She was also wearing black jewelry; earrings and necklace, that matched her outfit. She was of course beautiful and so very obviously the opposite of me...

This would be the first time her and I had actually talked, except for over the phone, and yet I couldn't think of a word to say... 'Uhhh, hi nice to officially meet you. I've heard of you from Lizzie... and Edward. She's such a wonderful little girl. By the way I'm also dating her father, your ex-husband. I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable...' YEAH... This is gonna be fun...

"Is my daughter home?" Her eyes were continuously scanning me and I was fighting a nervous blush. What was she looking at exactly? Is it a power play I don't understand?

"Edward and Lizzie aren't back yet. He was taking her shopping for your trip." I smiled weakly but she didn't respond, maybe she was as lost for words as me at the moment. "I just talked to them and they should be home in about an hour. Did you want to wait inside?" Was it wrong to invite her in? It felt worse not to honestly but it also felt weird to invite someone into another person's home...

"Fine." She walked past me with confidence while her eyes held me for a moment to long. What was that about exactly? I really wish I could think of a reason to find a mirror right now. Was my hair a mess? Makeup? My hair was styled into a soft loop ponytail. It was easy to do and I thought it was pretty... Was she judging me?

I'm reading to much into this... I hope... Maybe?

"Ummm, the living room is this way." I wasn't sure if she'd ever been inside the house before considering how much her and Edward disliked one-another.

"I know my way around." Her condescending tone succeeded in shutting me up as we made our way the short distance to the living room. God this tension... it actually felt heavy on my chest.

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware of that." Why was I apologizing? I hadn't said anything rude, unlike her... However this woman was still one of my students parents and could make my life a living hell if I didn't play nice with her.

She sat down on the large couch so I sat across from her in the large lounge chair. As our eyes met I had a silly thought that if we were in an old movie we would hear a grandfather clock ticking somewhere in the room. "So, Ms..." She trailed off and I stared at her in confusion. Was she asking my name? She knew me...sort-of. I'm her daughter's teacher...

"I'm sorry?" I was sure I looked as confused as I felt.

"Your name? Who are you?" She looked irritated now. She honestly doesn't recognize me? I don't look that different do I? My hair was up whereas at school it was generally down but I wore it up sometimes... Plus my signature sun dresses weren't exactly common place. I watched her eyes, looking for a sign of a joke I just didn't get. Nothing... She really doesn't recognize me? How is that possible?

"Ummm" What do I say? Somehow I think reminding her that I'm her daughters teacher would be interpreted as me saying 'You're an idiot'. I was not interested in making this any worse however so I went with the ambiguous first name introduction. "My name is Bella."

"Bella..." Her eyes darkened. Oh God she finally recognizes me. "Lizzie has mentioned you, in passing." Oookay...

"Edward's hiring them young I see."

"Excuse me?"

Judging by her smirk she wasn't assuming I was a housekeeper... Honestly should I be more offended for myself and the innuendo that I'm 'for hire', or should I be offended for Edward and the implication that the only women interested in him are ones after his money.

What exactly would that say about her? Part of me really wanted to say something along the lines of 'how much were you' but I held my tongue.

"I don't work for Edward." For once I spoke with confidence. Her demeaning Edward was awakening a protective side of me I didn't expect. Despite any tension between them he was still the father of her child and she owed him basic respect.

Those icy eyes, yet again took me in but I sat firm, unwilling to slink back from her."You're his new little girlfriend, aren't you?" Little?

"I am his girlfriend yes." I really didn't like that 'little' comment and in fact truthfully it pissed me off. Her smirk stayed which did nothing to ease the feeling either.

"Jesus how old are you?" Excuse me?

"Why is that important?"

"That young huh?" She actually rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'll give Edward a call. See how far away him and Lizzie are." I was just about to click call when she spoke again.

"When I heard from Lizzie that Edward was dating someone I didn't know what to expect." Her eyes scanned me yet again. Then she smiled, almost sweetly, almost. "How long have you two been...seeing one-another?" Why did she space it like that? Also the way she said 'seeing one-another' made it sound like she was thinking something else entirely.

"Not long." Edward please come home to me...

"Really?" She was amused.

"Well we were friends first. A few months now."

"Friends?" She now looked like she wanted to laugh.

"Yes. We've grown pretty close though." Why was I still talking? I smiled despite my discomfort as it was impossible not to given the topic of Edward. He always made me smile.

"I'm sure you have." Okay I definitely picked up on her implications now and I knew I was reaching my fill of her.

"I need to use the restroom. Please excuse me."

DEAR GOD. I hadn't realized how much I'd taken with a grain of salt what I knew of Tanya. I closed the bathroom door and pressed against it. Breath in and out. What was her problem with me? I hadn't done anything to her yet she practucally announced I was with Edward for his money. She didn't even know me. Who was she to make assumptions like that? Was she jealous? It's not like I stole her husband from her. They haven't been together for a couple years now...

I heard the garage door and immediately scurried out of the bathroom to meet them at the door. THANK GOD.

Edward opened the door and Lizzie squeezed in under his arm as he laughed at her excitement. She hugged me before I got a chance to say anything so I of course hugged her back. "Bella, Bella. I want to model my dress for you." I barely had a chance to blink before she went running out of the room towards her upstairs bedroom.

Kids are so fast.

"Hey beautiful." Edward was smiling so I figured he hadn't noticed Tanya's car out front. Granted the garages were on the opposite side of the front entrance so it made sense.

"Hey...ummm" I was about to announce our company in the living room but Edward didn't seem interested in waiting for me to speak. He pulled me to him and kissed me before I could stop it. He was so fast, well that's what I told myself anyway. Truthfully I've never stopped him kissing me and had no plans to do so in the near future. It was literally my favorite thing in the world to do. His hand brushed my hair down my head a few times as his lips claimed mine excitedly. I couldn't resist smiling as we exchanged a few long sweet touches, especially since we hadn't seen each-other in a couple days. He really had been working way to hard.

I lost track of time as I always did when this man touched me. He held my lower back tightly to himself as he leaned down to deepen our kiss even more.

"You look so fucking adorable." I giggled despite my nerves. "I love your dress. So you." Him mentioning my outfit reminded me of someone else who had taken notice of it as well... Talk about a mood killer. "Finally you're all mine now." He whispered huskily into my ear and if not for my thoughts I'd be putty in his hands. I smiled as I pulled back, though the happiness I should have felt didn't reach my eyes.

"Ummm, Tanya's here."

"What?" He looked confused, clearly his mind elsewhere.

"She said 'Tanya's here'." I cringed as I heard her voice from behind me. God had she been watching us? The idea made me shudder.

"Tanya?" Edward still held me though not as close as he had been. I tried to pull away subtly since she was still watching us. His eyes had gone to her in acknowledgment but at my movement they were back on me. The look he gave showed he wasn't pleased at my efforts to leave his side. Instead of releasing me he leaned in to kiss my head in a quick but sweet gesture.

"I'm not going to hide you baby." He whispered the words in my ear and I smiled in spite of myself. He always made things better.

"Sorry I'm early." She didn't sound sorry at all...

"Why are you early. I thought your flight was after 9." He looked unaffected by the tension in the room and his arm was still wrapped around my side, holding me to him casually. How can he be so calm? She'd never seen us together yet he was acting like everything was normal. Meanwhile I honestly doubt I'd ever been this uncomfortable in my life.

"I was hoping to take Lizzie out for dinner before hand." Her eyes stayed on me as she spoke to him." I hated it.

"Bella wanted to make Lizzie dinner tonight." Oh God. Yes I was supposed to make my spaghetti that Lizzie loved but why draw attention to it? I had hoped that I could hide out in the kitchen cleaning while Edward saw Lizzie away. Apparently none of my plans were going to be happening tonight.

"Oh?" Her tone was full of judgment but her eyes were on Edward now, which was a relief.

"Lizzie asked her to."

"Did she now?"

"Mommy!" Lizzie came running into the kitchen wearing a beautiful gray dress with black damask print all down the arms and along the trim. It wasn't zipped up all the way which made me smile.

"Here Lizzie let me zip you up sweetie." I spoke up when I noticed. I would have let Tanya do it except that Lizzie had stopped by her dad and me. I leaned down to zip her up and tie the bow beneath the zipper.

"How do I look?" Her eyes were on me and I smiled.

"Gorgeous and just like a fashionable New York girl." She beamed at the compliment before turning to her mom. Tanya's eyes were narrowed at me and I immediately looked away. Great...

"Mommy how do I look?"

"Very pretty. I know Irina will be jealous of that dress." Lizzie giggled before hugging Edward.

"Daddy helped me pick it out. He said it looked like something Bella would wear."

Oh that was going to go over well...

"Is it?" Her eyes were back to appraising me but at least I saw an opening.

"Hey Lizzie how about we go make sure you have everything packed okay?" I reached for her hand and she took it with a big smile.

"I thought we were making spaghetti?" She looked so disappointed. No wonder Edward caves to her every wish. She has mastered puppy-dog eyes. I had brought some of my already made spaghetti sauce so all it needed was to be heated up but something tells me the plan has changed.

"But you look so pretty, Lizzie." I picked her up and played with the lace on her dress. "You don't want to stain such a beautiful dress do you?" Her eyes widened as she shook her head. I smiled through the feeling of both Edward and Tanya watching us.

"You look pretty too, Bella." I laughed before giving her a squeeze. I love this little girl and she was able to make me feel so much better with her genuine compliment. Who cares what Tanya or anyone else thinks so long as I'm pretty to Edward and Lizzie. "Thank-you pretty girl. So let's go get you packed up so your mom can take you out for dinner. Big girls in pretty dresses should be treated out." She nodded in agreement as I made my way with her towards the stairs. I glanced back at Edward who gave me a smile before turning back to Tanya. Judging by the silence between them things were going to get bad once I was out of earshot.

"Race you to your room." I put her down at the top of the stairs and she ran down to the last room at the end of the hall. I followed just as I heard Tanya raise her voice. Thankfully I couldn't hear anything being said as I probably didn't want to know.

Lizzie's room was incredible. She had a bay window with a built in bench and a built in bookshelf next to it that took up the whole right wall. Instead of just books though the shelves held cups filled with paintbrushes, crayons, colored pencils, erasers and every other art supply you could think of. There was also baskets with toys and a few works of art. Her bed wasn't up against a wall like I was used to. Instead it was in the direct middle of the room and had princess bedding with crowns and scepters all over it. On the opposite wall was her dresser, a desk, and a closed door. The wall with the door we'd entered from had a floor length mirrored closet that was open enough for me to see a huge closet.

"It's so pretty in here." I smiled as Lizzie jumped on her bed where she had apparently dropped off her bag from the store. How had she lifted that? I joined her where she was sorting through the bag. I noticed her suitcase on the ground, already closed.

"I want to pack this." She held up a dark pink dress that sparkled. It was every girly girl's dream dress. She held it for me to see and it was amazingly soft. It was thick so hopefully it would be warm enough for New York. I'd never been there but had heard the winters were freezing.

"Sure let me take the tags off." I grabbed a pair of scissors from her art wall and took the tags off it and the dress she was wearing. "Do you know if your daddy packed everything else you need?" She shrugged as she went running to play with her pencils. I smiled as I shook my head. I got off the bed to grab her suitcase. It was heavy and felt full. I laid it out before opening it. Underwear, socks, shoes, jackets, sweater, laminated emergency phone number sheet. I laughed reading all the phone numbers along with his message of 'Call me anytime baby girl'. This is the exact reason I've fallen so hard for this man. I smiled when I realized my own number was on the list as 'Bella' not 'Ms. Swan'. I had the brief thought that Tanya wouldn't approve of such a thing but skated past it. I realized that Edward forgot her toothbrush.

"Can I pack my pencils?" She held up her colored pencils.

"Do you have a smaller bag to take on the plane with you?" I doubted she'd be awake for any arts and crafts but when it came to kids it's usually best to just humor them.

"My panda backpack." She went to her closet and opened it to reveal a small panda stuffed animal backpack.

"Perfect. Pack some of your pencils and maybe a small notepad." I saw a star shaped pad of paper on the wall that would fit perfectly and handed it to her to put inside.

"Will the baby like me?"

"The baby was just born right?"

"Mommy said he's a week old."

"Well he's still to little to really recognize people but I'm sure he'll think you're very sweet."

"Will Mommy have another baby?"

"I'm not sure."

"Will Daddy have anymore babies?"

"Ummm, maybe."

"Do you want babies."

"Yes."

"Why don't you have any kids?"

"I do have kids. I have your whole class." I smiled as she laughed.

"That's a lot Ms. Swan."

"It is indeed." I laughed at her perplexed face.

"Can I pack Bubbles?" Edward told me that he had talked Lizzie into keeping the figurine at home now which was a relief considering how fragile ceramics are.

"You don't want it to break again do you?" She shook her head while looking disappointed. "I tell you what." I reached her desk where Bubbles was sitting, and picked it up. "I'll keep Bubbles with me for the next few days and anytime you want to check on her you can give your dad or me a call and I'll tell you how's she's doing."

"Really?"

"I promise." She held out her pinky for a pinky swear which I accepted. She gave me a hug before giving Bubbles a hug and kiss goodbye. "I'm going to go check on your dad really quick okay." She nodded before going back to her drawing. "Stay in here okay?" She nodded again while flashing me a smile.

I stepped out of her room and walked a few steps before noticing the raised voices were still going strong.

 **"It's none of your fucking business."** That was Edward and he was so pissed it was almost scary.

 **"If your little barely legal fling is going to be around my daughter it is my 'Fucking business'."**

 **"Do you even hear yourself?"**

 **"I have a right to know who's around my child when I'm not."**

 **"You have no right to say who can and cannot be in my life Tanya. You lost that right when I divorced you."**

 **"I'm still Elizabeth's mother."** Their voices were getting a bit quieter now. Should I go back into Lizzie's room? I felt like I was snooping but I also felt the need to make sure they didn't get any louder. I knew Edward would hate it if Lizzie heard their fight.

 **"Bella is my girlfriend and that wont be changing because you disapprove of her. I disapprove of just about everything you do and I can't do a thing about it."**

 **"How old is she?"**

 **"As I have already stated 'None of your business'. That's how old she is."** I sighed hating my age, yet again. He hadn't even told her because he most likely knew it would be worse than what she was imagining.

 **"I never pegged you as the mid life crisis, 30 year itch type."**

 **"What the hell does that mean?"**

 **"Sleeping with a woman who looks almost half your age is disgusting, cliché, and a horrible example for OUR child."**

 **"Bella is not 'half' my age and she's important to me. Deal with it, or you know what, don't because I don't care."**

I shouldn't have come over so early. Edward and Lizzie had asked me to but if I had waited this wouldn't have happened. Tanya would have been waiting in her car, no passive aggressive animosity building in her. Edward and Lizzie would have come home in peace and Tanya and Edward would have parted amicably. Instead they are fighting and things are only getting worse for Edward and most likely Lizzie too.

 **"... sure as hell isn't a fling."** I missed the first part of that as I was berating myself.

 **"Oh yes I'm sure she means SO MUCH to you. Or at least her talents do"**

 **"I swear to God Tanya if you make one more inference that Bella is a whore you and I are going to have a serious God Damn problem."** So it hadn't been my imagination that she felt that way towards me...

 **"Oh please. No one will take this 'relationship' seriously and everyone else that sees it will think exactly what I do."** I hung my head as I listened, feeling worse and worse. I even felt bad that I was up here while Edward was fighting this battle alone. I should be defending him as much as he is me. Edward isn't some superficial jerk that just wants a young status symbol on his arm. He cares for me and I know he does.

 **"And anyone else who saw you right now would see exactly what I do. The bitter jealous ex unable to move the fuck on."** I had to smile at his comeback. Spot on. The man could read people and their insecurities. It was probably why he was a great lawyer and in another life he probably would have been a great psychologist.

 **"You can't convince me that this is about anything other than getting in a young woman's pants while she lets you to get into your checkbook."**

 **"Get the hell out of my house."** He wasn't yelling now but his voice sounded so much scarier.

 **"Not without my daughter."**

 **"OUR daughter isn't ready yet and YOU are early."**

 **"Don't be petty Edward. It's not a good color on you."**

 **"She has another hour so I can say goodbye to her properly, then you can take her to dinner."**

 **"Fine."**

 **"You can wait in your car."**

 **"Are you serious right now?"** She sounded in disbelief.

 **"Do I look like I'm kidding? I wont have you saying anything against Bella, especially where she or Lizzie can hear it."** That made me feel guilty that I'd heard most of this, though I don't know why. They are yelling after-all.

 **"You're worried that I will hurt her feelings?"** She sounded amused. How is that funny?

 **"No I'm worried about what I'll do if you try. Now leave, I would like some time with Lizzie before I don't get to see her for a few days."**

 **"I can't believe you're getting so worked up about some girl."** I heard their voices dim so I gathered they were making their way to the front door. I followed and went down the stairs so I could meet Edward once she was finally gone.

 **"That girl, as you put it, means the world to me."** I heard the front door open and glanced around the corner to see Tanya step out while he held the door. I smiled despite how angry he sounded. At least it was almost over. I still felt so bad for Edward right now. He shouldn't have to put up with any of this, especially alone. I should have figured out a way to stay with him. I just didn't want Lizzie to witness any of this, in case Tanya hadn't been able to hold her tongue.

 **"It wont last you know."**

 **"I love her you know."** She turned silent. **"I'll see you in an hour."** With that he closed the door and I felt my eyes widen at his revelation.

He loves me

 **END NOTES (Don't read until after you've already read the chapter as there may be spoilers):**

 **-Spacing is not going exactly how I originally intended but oh well. The original plan was for their weekend to be told from BPOV but the way everything's gone means Edward's POV is next so I will need to change some ideas around...ugggg**

 **-How's everyone liking everything? Review and let me know.**

 **-Edward getting scolded by Lizzie used to happen to me all the time by my middle child. She'd always says 'Oh Mommy, that's a bad word..." ***Sigh*** Mommy has her flaws...**

 **-Remember REVIEWS are writing fuel. ;-)**


	20. Passionate Encounter

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes:_

 *****So Edward loves Bella and she knows it. Will he find out how she feels? I hadn't known who would say the big 'L-O-V-E' word first but as I was writing this felt right. :-) Hopefully it read well?**

 *****A lot of you were a bit frustrated with Bella last chapter for not standing up to Tanya. Remember that she is naturally timid not to mention Tanya is the mother of her student. Making waves would not be a wise move. We can all mentally punch Tanya for her...or kick...or worse. Besides by getting Lizzie's attention and acting gracefully she showed who the woman of that house was. ;-)**

 *****I got more feedback last chapter than usual and I FINALLY BEAT MY REVIEW RECORD. SO THANK-YOU all so much. The more feedback the better. I love getting a message on my phone that I have a new review posted. Then I can read them instead of working my job. lol ;-) ;-) ;-). Keep them coming**

 *****32...is the new number of reviews per chapter to beat.** *****REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

 *****Happy Early VALENTINES DAY. Lots of love to my fans**

 *********This story has been nominated for "Best Undiscovered Gem" fanfiction. :-) :-) :-) If anyone wants to cast a vote for me the poll is on . .**

 **Thank you all so much**

 _ **#20: Passionate Encounter**_

 _ **EPOV**_

How can one person make you so angry in such a short time?

The answer... they can be your ex-wife and then it's pretty damn easy...apparently.

I took a few deep breaths after kicking Tanya out, unable to control anything else that came out of my mouth if I had to look at her for even one more second. I probably shouldn't have let her get such a rise out of me but the number of lines she crossed was enough to have me seeing red.

Her initial attack against me I was able to roll my eyes at. BLAH, BLAH 'mid life crisis', BLAH BLAH, 'you didn't tell me you were seeing someone', BLAH BLAH, 'how long has this been going on?', BLAH BLAH BLAH. But then she had to push me to God Damn Far. She insinuated that I was cradle-robbing and that Bella was essentially a gold digging whore.

Who the fuck does she think she is?

No one and I do mean NO-ONE will talk about Bella like that ever in my presence. She is the most amazing woman I've ever met and I...

"Hey." I turned away from my front door and Bella was standing there, looking nervous.

"Hey Beautiful." I closed my eyes for a quick moment as I took another deep breath, still needing a few seconds to calm down. I immediately felt Bella wrap herself around my middle and I had to smile before kissing the top of her head. It's funny how before her I'd always had a preference for taller women yet I loved our height difference. She was always at the perfect level for me to take her all in. I guess it's just her... all of her.

I rubbed her arms for a few strokes before pulling her face up so I could look at her. "I'm okay, I promise."

"I'm sorry about all of that."

"Why the Hell are you sorry?" I tried to sound amused but I was a little to tense for it to come off as intended.

"If I hadn't come over so early...that wouldn't have happened."

"Bella it was going to happen eventually anyway."

"Still I wasn't expecting her...onslaught. I probably didn't handle it very well."

I ignored the second part of her statement. "What the Fuck did she say to you?" Now I was even more pissed. I hadn't even considered what she may have said to Bella before Lizzie and I got home.

"Nothing important." She smiled while holding my hands in hers.

"If she upset you then it's important to me." I pulled her close to me again and kissed her just once.

"I was a little upset at first but I'm not anymore." Her beautiful smile showed she was being honest.

"Why not?"

"Because me upset is what she wanted." She leaned up to kiss my cheek. "You upset is what she wants, and I refuse to give her what she wants." She smiled proudly and I just starred in awe.

"Sometimes I forget just how smart you are, but then you remind me." I kissed her for real now, letting it deepen since our greeting earlier had been sullied.

"Come on, Lizzie is almost ready to go." I let her lead me to the stairs, hand-in-hand.

"Please tell me she didn't hear any of that." The thought made me cringe.

"No. She was in her room the whole time. We couldn't hear anything in there."

"Thank-you for doing that." Lizzie is to good for Tanya and I's drama.

"Of course." We stopped just outside Lizzie's room.

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" Never one to disappoint Bella blushed from my compliment.

"You always do."

"Just checking." I winked before leading the way into Lizzie's room.

"Bella! Daddy!" Lizzie was holding up a picture of all of us, and I do mean all of us. My whole family, including Lizzie, standing with Bella. I could spot her by the floral sundress and big smile.

"Oh my God that's beautiful." Bella held up the picture before hugging it and Lizzie.

"I made it for you so you don't miss me so much." I smirked as Bella snuggled Lizzie tight. She was trying to hide it but I could see her eyes welling up. She was such a soft soul and every-time I witnessed it, it was incredibly difficult to look away. I had truthfully never met such a genuinely good person until Bella. It was the thing that first drew me to her, the thing that made it so I couldn't get her out of my head, the reason I had to make her mine, the reason I was so lost in her, and the reason I've fallen for her.

I hadn't really realized how strong my feelings were until the events of downstairs. Tanya questioning Bella's motives, my motives just brought it all to light. Honestly the big reveal happening to my ex of all people was obviously not ideal but at least it had ended the conversation.

"Daddy, how far away is New York?"

"Pretty far baby. I think the flight is about 5 or 6 hours."

"Is it pretty there."

"Very pretty, especially in the square at night."

"Really?"

"Yep. I'm sure your mom will show you." Just saying the word mom had me back on edge with what Tanya had said. I tried to skate past it all though since I didn't have much time left with Lizzie.

"I wish you could come with me." She gave me a pout and I laughed.

"This is your mommy time. Don't you want to spend it with her?"

"Yes... but I want you there too." I was squatting down to talk to her and she had wrapped her little arms around my neck as she spoke near my ear.

"Baby girl..." I picked her up and gestured for Bella to follow us out of the room. She motioned to Lizzie's bathroom as she went inside and came back out holding Lizzie's toothbrush that I hadn't packed yet. She added it to the bag then took it with as she followed us out. "You and I will have so much fun when you get back okay?"

"But can't you come?" The Lizzie pout was working against me...

"I can't baby, but I tell you what, you can call me every night and tell me all about New York." I chose to change the subject of me going on a trip with her mother since Lizzie wasn't understanding my gentle No's.

"What if I can't?" I chuckled.

"Actually I have a surprise to help with that."

"A surprise?" Well that cheered her up really fast. Her voice was clearly excited now. Kids have the fastest mood swings.

All of us reached downstairs and I left both of them waiting on the couch while I went to get her surprise from my office. When I got back I found Lizzie curled up in Bella's lap with Bella whispering something that had Lizzie smiling wide. "Alright you want your present now or later?" I mockingly held the present to my chest, as if she wouldn't want it right now.

"Now, now, now." She spoke in a 'gimme, gimme' tone while holding her hands out eagerly. I had to laugh at her energy as I handed over the gift bag. She ripped through the tissue paper like it wasn't even there and pulled out the small box that she opened just as fast. She held out the large lime green wrist watch and her eyes got so wide.

"Now this is a very special watch." She looked up at me in wonder as I began fastening it to her wrist. It barely fit because of how small her little hand was, but I managed.

"What's it do?"

"Well it can tell time, but it can also do something that only big girls get to do."

"What?" Her eager eyes watched me closely as I smiled at her cute face. I showed her the touch screen on the children's smart watch and showed her the screen with 'Daddy' on it. "If you ever need me you can actually call me right here on your watch."

"I can?" Her disbelieving eyes and question made me lean in to kiss her head through my laugh. "Yep see." I pushed the button for my phone number and immediately my cell started ringing. I picked it up and Lizzie's eyes grew to saucer size.

"Hello Lizzie?"

"Daddy?" Her big green eyes kept flashing from the watch where my voice was sounding to me where I was fighting laughing.

"Hey baby girl." From there Lizzie wouldn't let me hang up my cell because she wanted to talk to me through her watch for the next 20 minutes. She even left the room to make sure she could still hear me.

"I'm pretty sure she loves the watch." Bella and I had cuddled up on the couch so Lizzie could call me a million more times from every room in the house. I tried my best to explain to her that she should only call me about once a day unless there's an emergency. Of course whatever a 5 year old classifies as an emergency is anyone's guess...

"Let's just hope that she shows some restraint."

"Restraint from a 5 year old... good luck with that."

I laughed with her while stroking her side with my fingertips. "Careful now. You know those watches can hold 3 phone numbers. I have an idea of who #2 should belong to."

"Is that supposed to be a threat? I love Lizzie." She laughed as I pulled her closer to me.

"You may love her but wait until you've received 30 calls in one day."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Ugggggg..." I was not emotionally ready to deal with Tanya again. I closed my eyes as Bella chuckled and slowly got up from where we'd more or less sunk into the couch together.

"It's almost over."

"Uh-huh, sure it is..." I rolled my eyes as I dragged myself to the door while Bella went to find Lizzie. I chose not to open the door right away as I would need Lizzie as a buffer. Amazingly Bella found her fast and met me at the door with a now clingy Lizzie.

"Daddy, I'm gonna miss you." The pout was back but it was more playful now, as she was happy about the watch.

I reached to take her from Bella who gave Lizzie a quick kiss before giving her up. "I'm gonna miss you too baby." I was proud of Bella for not leaving before Tanya saw her again. She stood right next to me and casually touched my arm as well as Lizzie. She may be timid but she still wasn't going to back down from Tanya, which was incredible considering Tanya's behavior. I opened the door but kept my focus on Lizzie so I wouldn't have to look at her mom. "Be a good girl and tell me all about New York okay?"

"Okay. I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby girl. Call me tomorrow night, any time."

"I promise. Bye." She took her mothers hand and waved with the other, to both of us. I silently gave the hand-led luggage to Tanya who took it without a word, thankfully.

"Bye Lizzie." Bella waved goodbye as Tanya strapped Lizzie in the car and took off without giving us another glance.

…...

"I would not have pegged you as a lover of spicy food." I laughed as Bella ate a whole Jalapeno pepper. After Lizzie had left we decided to eat out at a restaurant before seeing a movie. It was the classic dinner and a movie date, that we hadn't actually done yet. I was pretty excited for it too since I hadn't done it in years.

"I'm full of surprises." She smiled while offering me the other pepper off her fajita plate. I shook my head at her cute little face. "To hot for you?"

"I'm not as young as you." I laughed while she rolled her eyes before putting the pepper down and drinking some of her lemonade. I had told her the margaritas here are really good but she seemed uninterested in alcohol. It was surprising considering her newly legal status.

"So where were we?" We had been playing a game of twenty questions but with the spin of 'What if' added in. It was actually making for a lot of interesting and hilarious revelations about one another.

"I think it was my turn?" She nodded. "Okay I have a good one. What if animals could talk, which species do you think would be the rudest?"

She laughed at my random question and shook her head. While she had been putting forward more intellectual scenarios for us to discuss I had chosen goofy topics simply because I loved her laugh. "Hyenas obviously." I waited for her explanation. "Have you heard how annoying their laugh is?" I had to chuckle at her answer.

"Fair point, but personally I think it would be something more surprising... like puppies."

"Puppies?" She almost looked offended which had me fighting laughter. "You think puppies would be the rudest animal?"

"Yeah I mean everyone loves puppies. They are constantly cuddled, held, kissed on, told how cute they are... Think of how much that power would go to their heads. There's something to be said for humility." By the time I was done explaining myself she was laughing loudly and had flushed pink in her amusement.

"You're ridiculous you know that..." She rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her beautiful smile. Despite being sat at a large booth I had opted for us sitting together as close as possible on one side. Now that our weekend was finally here I didn't want to be far apart.

"You love that about me." I stroked her face as I whispered the statement directly into her ear.

"Among many things..." She blushed at her words and I leaned down to kiss her a few times. This time she tried to deepen it but I pulled away with a wink.

"Your turn." She pursed her lips as she considered her next question. The amount of thought she can put into such a silly game made me want to kiss her again. I really do love this women, and for so many reasons, including her intelligence. What she had told me earlier to pull me back from the rage Tanya had caused really helped to remind me just how incredible Bella truly is. Not that it was something I could exactly forget seeing as she reminded me everyday; always so patient, wise, and with a heart of gold.

"Oh I have a good one." I kissed her nose because she was so cute when excited. As soon as I did she giggled and playfully kissed my own. I motioned for her to continue. "What if you hadn't become a lawyer. What would you do instead?"

"Pianist." I didn't even need to think about that one. Music was always my Plan B career, as much as it could be anyway. She just starred at me and blinked a few times.

Clearly she doesn't believe me...

"Are you serious?" Her tone suggested that she couldn't tell if I was joking or not.

"Yes. I've played the piano since I was about 7 years old."

"Really?"

"Yes, I was even accepted into Julliard after high-school."

"Now I know you're messing with me." She narrowed her eyes but I just shrugged.

"I can promise you that I'm not."

"What...how...huh?" She was so confused that I had to laugh at the completely confused face she was making.

"I love the piano and actually have a lot of talent with it." The curiosity in her eyes made me continue. "Even-though I always knew I wanted to be a lawyer some part of me wanted to prove that I COULD do something else so I applied to the art school. I even did the audition piece and everything. I was accepted but playing professionally was never going to be my goal."

"Why not?" Her inner artist was very interested in this which made me smile.

"Music isn't really a career to me or even a skill. That's to narrow a definition and it's so much more. To me it's...freedom, expression,... it's pure. Honestly if I did it for a living, if I had to do it on command like that, I think I would grow to hate it. I play when the feeling comes over me. Something like that should NEVER feel like work." Bella smiled as I finished explaining myself.

She stroked my face softly for a moment before turning a little red at whatever was passing through her mind. "I can't believe I didn't know that you...play. Wow." She whispered the statement and I saw an opportunity to have some fun with her.

I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Does that excite you beautiful?"

"No." Her answer came a little to fast... Oh it definitely excites her.

"Hmmm." I managed to pull her body even closer to me so that I could hold her around the back with one arm while the other stroked her hair and face as I looked into her eyes. "You know I can play the guitar too." She tried to hide a smile as I purred the words.

"I'm not excited by musicians, Edward." Her soft voice said otherwise...

"So you don't want to hear me play?"

"Of course I do."

"Then admit it."

"Nothing to admit to."

"So stubborn..." I nuzzled her neck a few times and her breathing labored. "...and I disagree baby. I think you should admit that I have even more power over you then either of us realized." I teased her while switching from nuzzling to feather light kisses. She let loose a soft whimper and I drank in her vulnerability. It was yet another thing I love about this woman. She's just so beyond anything I could have expected or believed I could ever find.

"Just what you needed, more power over me." She tried to sound sarcastic but the breathy voice killed the delivery.

I couldn't resist chuckling. "Beautiful, trust me when I say that at the end of the day you hold all the cards."

…...

There hadn't been to much in the theater that appealed to either of us so we just chose a simple action movie that's showing was the closest to our arrival time. Luckily the movie had been out for a few weeks so that added into how late it was meant the showing was pretty empty. We sat in the very back and apart from the first 10 minutes or so where I pretended to actually be interested in whatever the hell was on the screen, I spent the whole movie either touching Bella or kissing her. Apparently she was about as interested in the film as me because she sure as hell didn't try to stop me. In fact she eagerly returned every affection I gave her.

I really had missed her this last week when I couldn't see her, touch her, be with her like this... Clearly I was growing more that a little dependent on Bella and it was such a different experience for me. I've always been the more independent type even when I was married, and it had worked for me. Tanya did her thing and I did mine. In hindsight perhaps it was one of the reasons we were doomed to fail. Yes we had similarities but neither of us ever took the time to actually include the other in stuff that mattered to us, even the little things.

I could never be like that with Bella. I hate being apart for even a few hours and I actually want her involved with all the things I care about. On the flip side of that I also WANT to be around for all the things that matter to her. Whether its the big things or the small ones... all of it just MATTERS with her. Kissing at the movies, joking over pizza, her art, my child, our careers, her schooling, our families... We both put effort into involving the other and doing so is as easy as breathing. Bella had told me that she's somewhat inexperienced with dating and I figure that's where a lot of her timidness comes from. However just because I may have experience that she doesn't I've still learned one big thing through THIS relationship and that's just how wrong every other one felt in comparison to being with Bella.

The arm of the chair between us had been up the entire movie so I of course used the access to continuously touch and hold her, as discreetly as possible. I couldn't resist smiling as we made-out through virtually the whole movie. Has she even looked at the screen once? Have I? Have I ever actually done the whole 'make-out during a movie' before? … No... not even when I was a teenager, probably because no girl had captured me in a way that I was just lost to her, like I am with Bella. Given her bookworm nature I doubt she has ever done this either. Of course this thought made me smile because I knew this was a first we could share.

"Beautiful?" I was holding her face to me with one hand while I finally broke away just enough to speak. We hadn't been completely silent through the movie but for the most part there hadn't been anything we'd wanted to say, at least not with our voices. Both of our breathing was ragged, sounding loud in the empty room.

"Yeah?" Her big brown eyes looked back at me and I smiled while fixing her now slightly messy hair. Taking in that, her swollen lips and bright eyes, had she ever looked more beautiful?

"The movie's over." She quickly looked to the screen where the credits had started. Despite the theater still being dark I could see her turning red. "It seems we missed it." I nuzzled her face and she smiled.

"I guess we had better things to do."

"I know I did." I chuckled then as I lead her out of the movie. We never stopped holding one-another as we walked to my car. My arm held tight around her shoulders as she wrapped both of her arms around my middle. It was getting colder and colder out so I rubbed her shoulder as we walked, still cuddling as close as possible, to the best of our ability.

"Did you watch any of it?" I had her pressed against the door of my car as I asked, not willing to stop touching her for the drive home just yet. It was cold but she was to enticing to resist.

"No." She tried to smile confidently but her innocent blush was right there.

"Me neither." With that I started kissing her again, even deeper then in the theater since now I didn't have to tone it down.

"Edward..." She pretended to protest yet her arms were holding me awfully tight.

"Bella?" I gave a cocky smile before pressing small kisses to her lips and jaw repeatedly. She looked increasingly more dazed as I did so.

She's all mine...

"How do you always do this to me?"

"Do to you? What ever do you mean?" I didn't give her a chance to answer because I was kissing her in earnest again. Her soft whimper did away with my restraint as I pressed her even harder against the car. I swear I could kiss her for hours and never grow tired of it. The little noises she makes, how soft her lips are, her sweet smell. It was all intoxicating.

Has she always felt so soft? Smelled like strawberries and vanilla? Every inch of her seemed to fit against me like she was meant to be there. "You know what you're doing." She smiled into our heated kisses and I smiled right back while chuckling into her mouth. Of course I know, but I refuse to admit it. I do however love the idea of her telling me what I do to her, in vivid detail.

"Hmmm. My mind is a little fuzzy right now..." I dropped a few kisses to her neck before returning to her lips. "...so you will have to be very, very clear. What do I do to you?"

"You make it so I can't focus on anything... just you." Her voice was quiet but sure. Always so soft yet strong. My girl is a walking contradiction that I just can't get enough of.

"Fair's fair beautiful since you've never left my thoughts since the day we met." I wasn't lying because from the moment I looked at her and saw everything that she is, everything she wears on her sleeve... I was lost. I had fought a pointless battle when it came to resisting because in the end there was no way I wouldn't have done anything to make her mine.

"How do you always make me feel special and like I'm the most beautiful woman in the world?" She was blushing pink all over as her eyes bored into mine, never looking away.

"It's the easiest thing in the world to do. Have you seen you? Do you see how incredible you are?" I did my usual thing and stroked her hair down her face and pushed it behind her ear. I loved doing it because her eyes got so bright each time. She always looked so happy when I touched her like this and that smile got me every single time. God, I'm so fucking in love with her that it's incredible I hadn't realized it until today.

"I love you." She whispered the words, but the volume didn't matter because I heard her loud and clear.

I pulled back from her, just slightly and my hand, which had froze for a moment at her words, wrapped around to the back of her head so that I could lean my head against hers. I took a few breaths as my shock and hormones processed what she'd just said. "I love you too Beautiful. How could I not?" She sniffled a gasp but didn't move and neither did I.

There they are... the big words I had doubted I'd ever say to another woman. My usually timid girl even said them first, which just made me smile. She's always surprising me. I took a couple breaths as I held her closer. She loves me and I most certainly love her. I hope she knows how significant those words are for me as I have said them to so few people in my life. I hadn't planned on feeling like this let alone saying the words to her yet but that didn't mean I could ever regret it. I had planned to wait on telling her because of what she'd told me about men in the past manipulating her into having sex to early. I'll be damned if I EVER make her feel like that. I want her to know that my feelings aren't mutually exclusive with our physical relationship. I love her even if she's far from ready to take the next step.

She clung herself to me tightly as she began sniffling, desperately trying to fight tears that were going to come anyway.

There's my girl... I smiled as I held her tighter as she fought crying.

"I'm such a mess." I laughed before pulling her tear streaked face up to look at me. She tried to pull away to hide the wetness from my gaze, but I didn't let her. Gently I wiped the tears away with my thumb. First one eye then the other.

"You are so fucking beautiful, do you know that?" I cursed to make her smile as she often did when I swore. It worked and she took a staggered deep breath while watching me. She kept her gaze on me and I continued to wipe away any small remnants of her tears. Eventually the tears stopped and that look in her eyes I loved so much was back. She was happy, and because of me. "I wasn't expecting to feel like this so fast but I do... I really do love you." She let lose a few more tears and smiled while wiping them away herself this time.

"I really love you too. I can't believe I can't stop crying." Her irritation with herself was loosing a lot of it's weight in the face of how happy she looked.

"My sensitive girl. I wouldn't change a thing about you." I kissed her temple then her face. "I still can't believe you said it before me. Such a brave little lamb." I chuckled, trying to get her to laugh with me. I love her laugh, it's so sweet and innocent, it's simply bright to be around.

"Actually..."

"Actually?"

"I heard you say it...earlier." She avoided my eyes and I shook my head. She heard that huh?

"...So..." She looked up at my pause with a slightly worried face. "... does that mean I get credit for saying it first?" She laughed hard as my competitive nature showed itself.

"Not a chance Mr. Cullen." I narrowed my eyes and she smiled wider. "What? It's not like you knew I heard you so...no. No credit for you." She laughed the whole time she argued which made me laugh.

"Oh really Ms. Swan?" She nodded and I moved my arms to her waist as hers found my neck and shoulders. "The way I see it, without my confession you wouldn't have been able to muster up the courage to say the words to me. Am I wrong?" I quirked my brow up at her and she just smiled blissfully back.

"We'll never know, will we?" She laughed while continuing to sniffle.

"Hmmm. I'm still taking credit, beautiful."

"You do that." She laughed again and then I kissed her hard.

…...

"Why didn't you bring your bag in the house earlier?" We had just gotten back home and she told me her suitcase was still in the SUV. Since it was raining I wanted to get inside fast so I used my own set of keys to open the hatch and pull the bag out.

"I didn't know where to put it."

"Anywhere would have been fine, Beautiful." I closed the hatch then carried her bag inside, following her through the door before clicking the button to close both garages.

"Well I didn't know which room was yours and I didn't want to snoop."

"Hard to snoop when I said you can make yourself at home."

"True." She smiled as I carried her luggage up the stairs, unwilling to let her carry it up herself. My room was the opposite side of the upstairs as Lizzie's was so Bella was looking around the loft curiously. I smiled thinking of this being the first of many times Bella would be staying here.

"And here we are." I opened the door with flourish, making her laugh as she stepped inside. There wasn't really anything special about the space but it was comfortable. In the exact middle of the room, across from the door I had my large raised bed with white and navy blue bedding. On the far right of the room, in it's own nook I had a large chair that Lizzie and I often snuggled on to watch a movie before bedtime. There was also a large 60" T.V. on the electric fireplace stand in front of it. We both used my sitting t.v. area as I didn't like the idea of a safety hazard, like a television, in my little girls bedroom considering her energy level at times. There was also a small sitting area with couches, another t.v., bookcases, and some small toys in the loft of the upstairs but Lizzie preferred to be in here with me.

On the left of the room was my dresser and a desk with my laptop. My main office was downstairs but I kept my mobile computer in here just in case. "This is huge." I laughed as her eyes took in the high ceilings and open space. "Seriously I think my whole apartment could fit in your room."

"Not the WHOLE apartment... just your kitchen, dining room, maybe living room..."

"...okay, okay so most of it could fit." She rolled her eyes as I lifted her suitcase onto my desk after moving the laptop. She opened it up and grabbed a clear bag with her bathroom items.

"The bathroom is over here." I led the way to the furthest door in the room which opened up into my favorite part of the upstairs. The people who owned this house before I bought it had done serious renovations on the master bath, all of which were amazing and nothing I would have thought to do myself. On either side of the door there were sinks complete with built in cabinets and drawers in cherry wood. Honestly each set of cabinetry held more stuff than probably any 4 people could use but it was nice to have. Straight across from the door was the ginormous jacuzzi tub that could easily fit 2 adults with room to spare. On the right of the tub was an enclosed space with a door for the toilet. Next to that was more built in cabinets with a small countered sitting area that I suppose was designed for a woman to use for getting ready. I'd never had a woman stay here before so currently it was unused.

"The best part is over here." I casually grabbed Bella's bathroom bag from her and put it on the sink area opposite of the one I use and showed her the best thing in the whole house, my shower. It took up the entire left side of the bathroom and was built out of dark stone that flowed beautifully with the bronze fixtures

"Oh my God. How many shower heads is that." She walked right into the shower since it didn't have a door. It wasn't necessary considering the well placed drains and see through glass wall that stopped any splashing. It was one of the things I loved about it because it made the space feel open and like a natural waterfall.

"Two here, here, here, and the one in the ceiling." I pointed up to the ACTUAL waterfall shower head. God I loved this shower.

"How do you ever leave?" She laughed and I shrugged playfully.

"Truthfully with a great deal of difficulty."

"My shower must have been a let down compared to this..." She spun around a couple times with her arms slightly extended to show the space it allowed. My mind immediately went to images of her USING this shower. Oh what I wouldn't give to witness that... She gave my shower a furrowed look while taking in every detail while continuing to spin slowly.

I wrapped my arms around her small form from behind and she smiled as I did. My arms held her tight beneath her breasts and her own arms rested over mine. "The only let down was you not joining me, Beautiful." I whispered into her ear and she of course blushed. If that had been the case I wouldn't have cared how small the shower had been, because there was no way in Hell I would have been looking at anything but her.

As unwilling as I am to push Bella sexually I wasn't going to ignore the elephant in the room either. I want her, I want her so bad that sex is constantly on my mind. Places, positions, everything has past through my head... and I have thought about her in this shower with me every single time I've used it since we met,... yes MET not just since dating. I can't help my bodies reactions since I've wanted her from day 1.

I'm only human...

She didn't say anything so I hoped I wasn't going to far. "Are you okay?" I kissed her temple and she turned to give me a big smile and nod. "You'll let me know if I'm making you uncomfortable right?" I wasn't the type to mince words and speaking my mind has served me well in life. I didn't like unanswered questions and after our phone conversation about her past and the pill situation I realized that we hadn't opened up with each-other like we should. I want her to be honest with me. I can take it.

"You're not." She was soft but genuine as always.

"Really?" I couldn't resist flirting with her knowing the shower comment hadn't crossed any lines.

"Yes really." She smiled in challenge of whatever she thought I was going to say next.

"So would that be something you'd be interested in then?"

"Interested in what?" She turned around so that we were now facing each-other. I grabbed her arms and put them on my shoulders so I could kiss her before answering.

"Showering together. Would you be interested in that?" She was instantly as red as an apple which had me fighting laughter. How can she turn so red so fast and not pass out from the head rush? It was so fucking cute how she does that. "Hey I have to ask. Luck favors the brave." I chuckled while her red dimmed to a dark pink. She couldn't hold back her smile though.

"I guess we'll just have to see if you can play your cards right." She smiled wide at me through her nerves and I'd be lying if I said her words didn't shock the Hell out of me. "Are you up to the challenge?"

Oh baby girl...

THAT challenge is more than accepted. I smirked at her while mentally going through a hundred different things I would love to do in that shower with her... TO her. "You should never challenge me Bella. You know I always win." I spoke the words against her lips before giving her a deep open mouthed kiss that made her whimper. FUCK that was a sexy as hell sound.

I may need a cold shower soon...

…...

I took her on a tour of the rest of the house that she hadn't seen the first time, which just left the upstairs so not to much. "So where's your piano?" I chuckled when she asked me that. We'd settled down together on the chair in my bedroom to talk for a bit before calling it a night. I wasn't ready to end this, I still wanted to talk and touch her as much as possible. I was up against the arm with Bella laying on my chest at an angle so we could both watch the rain outside my window.

"So you do want to see me play?" I was playing with her hair as she tried to hide her smile into my chest.

"Of course."

"Will you admit to having a thing for musicians?"

"No, because I don't."

"Sure you don't." She laughed but didn't say anything.

"Well... there's a reason I don't have one right now."

"Which is?"

I took a deep breath, trying not to get emotional. "I really do love my piano. It was a gift from my grandparents when I graduated high school and it's one of a kind, especially since both of them died only about a year afterwards." She moved her head off me so she could see me.

"I'm sorry."

I smiled while rubbing her jaw and starring into her eyes. "It's okay, a long time ago now. Anyway... so my piano... it was damaged awhile ago."

"How?"

"Piano's do require maintenance you know." I was trying to make light of a still very sore subject for me.

"I know." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I also know you." I smirked, waiting on elaboration. "Edward there is no way you would let harm come to something valuable like that. I know how much your family means to you... and you wouldn't treat the last thing they got you poorly." She smiled timidly and I got the feeling she was trying to make me feel better though she most likely didn't know how. "Plus you don't do things half-way. I wouldn't be surprised if you knew how to tune and take care of a piano... all by yourself." I had to laugh at her statement. She wasn't wrong...

"You know me well baby. Unfortunately I didn't realize the damage right away." Her silent question of 'how' was loud and clear. "During my separation/divorce I was forced to keep it with Tanya at our condo, where she still lived." I HATED talking about Tanya with Bella, at least in regards to things like 'Our' or 'marriage' as none of it was true now. It felt weird to think of my home with Tanya, even past tense.

"How big is it? A baby grand?"

"No a concert grand. They are a lot bigger." Her eyes widened. "Yeah... that's why it wasn't especially easy to move. I needed to have my new place in order first as something like that wont fit just anywhere."

"Okay." She nodded as she started to understand.

"Anyway when I did finally find this place it needed some renovations on the first floor, new flooring and such..."

"I'm guessing you were worried about the piano getting hurt?"

"Yes, so I had it moved to my parents home since that was the only place big enough to hold it. I hired a moving company that specialized in valuable large items..."

"They damaged it?"

"No..."

"What?"

"Well we, Tanya and I, were in a very bitter stage of our separation, especially on her end considering she didn't even want the divorce to begin with..."

"She didn't?"

"Oh God no. That was all me." She nodded but continued listening intently. "Anyway as a result I wasn't exactly welcome at her/our condo when the moving company picked up, wrapped, and moved it. They moved it to my parents home and it stayed there... still wrapped up."

"You never wanted to play it in between things? Check on it?"

"I did but my parents still had my baby grand that had been my piano growing up so I used that. I didn't want to take mine out of the professional wrapping/box that it was in because... ironically... I didn't want to risk it getting hurt."

"What happened?"

"As soon as I was able to move it here I unwrapped it and instantly knew something was wrong."

"What happened?"

"Tanya happened." She looked confused. "The keys had all been loosened and the strings were brittle and falling apart, and a few other issues that honestly it hurts to think about."

"Oh my God! She did that?"

"She did though she 'claims' it was from storage and moving it. They aren't exactly meant to be moved around."

"Bitch." She gasped at herself saying that and covered her mouth as her eyes widened in shock while I laughed loudly at her shy loyal outrage.

"Ms. Swan did you just cuss?"

"Uhhhh." I pulled her close and kissed her through my laughs. Her hands were still covering her mouth so I kissed both hands instead of her lips.

"I love you, you know that?" I laughed as she lowered her hands while nodding and sporting a big sheepish smile. "Anyway...long story short I had to give my piano to an expert to make sure it didn't get hurt worse. Mine wasn't just any piano it was custom made so I sent it to the best to repair it."

"That sounds expensive."

"That's putting it mildly."

"Can I ask how much the repairs were... or will be?" She sounded shy as she asked.

"More than a couple grand. Truthfully no matter how much damage it has, the cost of replacing it would be astronomically more. The piano is the best therefore replacement parts and the expertise to fix it are also expensive... and rare."

"I'm sorry." She was still rubbing my arm.

"Not your fault beautiful." I kissed her head and rubbed my fingers down her spine. "That piano is actually worth more than my car."

"Seriously?" Her head snapped up and she starred at me wide eyed. I shrugged with a nod. She looked so sad for me and her support was sweet.

God I can't wait till I have it back so I can play for her. I suppose I could find a different one to play in the meantime but mine really is the best and I want her to hear it.

"I can't believe she was that petty." She sat up so she could rub my arms and I just stared up at her, relaxed, as she sat on top of me. My hands rested on her thighs as she sweetly comforted me.

"You have met her right?" I chuckled and she shrugged.

"Still she has to know what that piano means to you."

"She does... Why do you think she did it?"

"She must live a very sad life to be like that."

"Not everyone is an angel, Beautiful." She smiled while I readjusted her so that she was now flush to me, chest to chest so I could stroke her face.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She bit her lip as she thought through her question.

"How did you and Tanya...start out. You seem so different from her." She was so nervous asking about it that I had to smile. It was a normal thing to be curious about but also given all the second hand knowledge Bella has had about me and Tanya it made since that she's reluctant to hear the answers.

"Believe it or not we used to have a lot in common. Career, interests, dis-interests. Things were once as easy as breathing with her."

"So, she changed?" Her beautiful curious eyes watched me as I tried to explain. I continued touching her face, never being able to pull away from touching her for long, and she smiled at my attentions. It was nice in a weird way to be able to talk about this stuff with her. I wouldn't have thought discussing Tanya would be something I would ever be okay talking about with a girlfriend but Bella is more than that. It feels good having her involved.

"No... I did."

"What do you mean?" Clearly that response surprised her, judging by her furrowed brows.

"We were both so career driven. I was set on becoming CLO and she was determined to be budgeting director and perhaps CFO one day."

"I don't understand." She was probably confused since I am CLO now. Her eyes screamed 'What changed?'

"The real change came when we had Lizzie."

"Lizzie?"

"Believe it or not Beautiful, I never wanted children."

"What?... You... Edward Cullen. Everything a daddy's girl could want... You didn't want to be a father?" I laughed at her description of me, as well as her wide eyed shock.

"Nope. It had never been in my 5, 10, 15, etc... year plan."

"I honestly can't picture you not being a dad. You love Lizzie so much."

"She's my world. No doubt about it."

"So..."

"Tanya got pregnant by mistake. Neither of us ever wanted kids, probably Tanya less so than me actually... Anyway she got pregnant and nine months later... There Lizzie was."

"I bet you were lost to her instantly." She leaned up to give me a kiss as she smiled.

"Oh I was. She changed me, right down to my core. My job and narrow little world shifted so that she was the new sun I revolved around. My job, my interests, and even my marriage were a distance second to her."

"And Tanya?"

"She loves Lizzie, don't get me wrong, but..." I didn't know how to phrase it. "...at the same time, as much as I know she loves our daughter... she's just not the way a parent should be." That didn't explain much but how do I find the words?

"How quickly did it start coming to an end... you and Tanya?" She was shy again.

"I remember our first outing with Lizzie as a newborn. I was so incredibly paranoid about germs and didn't want Lizzie out of the safety of home." I smiled at how over protective I'd been... Hell I was still pretty bad. "She so seldom ever left my arms because I wanted her safe. I even took care of all her middle of the night needs because I had read about SIDS and it scared the Living Hell out of me." Bella laughed but still listened. "Anyway Lizzie was probably 1 ½ weeks old and we went to my parents for Lizzie's first official outing."

"Awww. Did you actually share her?" She was playing with me so I had to laugh.

"Begrudgingly... yes."

"How did Tanya do?"

I sighed heavily at the memory. "I still remember my sister nagging me and nagging me about sharing the baby. Alice was probably about 19 at the time..." Bella nodded. "So she was holding Lizzie and handed her off to our mom, who hogged her the longest... well after me."

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes and I kissed her lips tenderly in response. I love her lips, so soft and always ready for me.

"So by the time everyone in my family had held my beautiful and perfect newborn little girl she'd been away from us for probably about 3 hours or so... I'm not going to lie... I was loosing my mind. I swear I was twitching needing her little body back in my arms. She was so small when she was born, just under 6 pounds."

I took a deep breath thinking back to the moment that in my heart I knew my marriage was over, even if my head hadn't caught up yet. "The entire time we visited my eyes were rarely off Lizzie but Tanya... she would talk with us or even on the phone, but she didn't even seem to notice Lizzie very much and didn't try to hold her even once, the whole visit. There was no desperation to have her back or anything. She was fine... That was when it hit me and I realized that she'd been like that from the start. Even right after the birth Tanya was content, without Lizzie... and it really upset me."

"I'm sorry."

"Still not your fault beautiful." I kissed her nose as her eyes averted slightly. "Anyway that was the start of the end for us. I needed someone who wanted an actual family with me, not something to ignore."

Bella surprised me by kissing me deeply. We were still laying on my large comfy chair and I was thoroughly enjoying her lips and body pressed against me. "I love you." The soft words were said right into my mouth and I grabbed her tighter to deepen it. We exchanged soft kisses for a few minutes as I rubbed her back in deep strokes from her shoulders all the way down to her thighs.

Can I keep her here forever?

Bella yawned after we pulled apart to take a breath and I laughed. "Bed time, beautiful?" She looked in the direction of the bed.

"Wow, it's 2am." I followed her eyes to my alarm clock. Sure enough it was 2. She slowly pulled herself off me and my body felt cold immediately without her on me. Luckily soon enough we'd be in bed together and I could hold her close.

Oh how I missed sleeping with her.

She pulled some things from her bag and went into my bathroom to change so I did the same in the room. I stripped down to just my underwear and grabbed my clothes to throw in my laundry basket in the closet. I had just closed the closet door and plugged in my phone when Bella stepped out of the bathroom.

DEAR FUCKING LORD...

At this point I have seen Bella in every manner of clothing. Skin tight pants, floral dresses, short skirts, black satin... So many colors and textures and she looked beautiful in it all... but I have NEVER seen her in a nightie before. It was a soft lavender color with dark purple flowers and lacy trim with spaghetti straps. No word for it but WOW.

Well, well, well... Who knew that beneath my sweet innocent girl lay an evil seductress?

Her hands played with the ends of the dress nervously while I openly looked over her whole body. I do mean openly too as I took in every inch of her. God she's beautiful... In truth there wasn't really anything RISKY about what she was wearing but she looked so sexy in it that I could barely even think.

...AND she's going to be sleeping next to me in that! Dear God and Heaven...

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She was bright red under my lewd gaze but I wasn't going to apologize for it.

"Because you are just complete...wow. Where else could I possibly want to look?" She smiled while brushing her hair behind one ear. I love when she does that. I had to step into her space and touch her. I just couldn't resist. My left hand held her hip through the thin material while my right played with her hair at her temple.

I could feel her nerves and I wished I could get inside her head. What was she thinking? We've already done the sleepover thing before so it can't be that. I rubbed her arms then took her hand to lead her to bed. I let her pick her side which was conveniently the right as I sleep on the left. She rolled over onto her side to face me as I got under the covers next to her. My bed was large so I had to pull her body to me to make sure there were no wasted inches between us.

"I've missed this." I kissed her nose which made her giggle.

"Me too." She snuggled into my neck and I chuckled as she yawned again. She gave a tiny squeak when she did, so fucking cute. Just not fair... all this power she has over me.

My hands wondered over her soft clothing hiding her even softer body. It was shorter than the shirt she had slept in the night of her birthday and I could see so much more of her now. "I never thanked you for taking care of me that night."

"What do you mean?" She blushed and hid her face for a moment before looking back up at me.

"On my birthday... I know that I asked you to...dress me and you did...without doing anything. I never thanked you for that.

"Well I was very tempted to look, if I'm being completely honest." She laughed so I rolled on top of her and kissed her neck in the spot I knew was most ticklish. She giggled and tried to push me away.

"But you didn't."

"That you know of..." I winked and she laughed harder. "I would never do that without your permission baby."

"I know." Her eyes stayed on me and she suddenly looked so serious. "I'd let you look though."

"What?" Did she just say that?

"If you want to look... you can."

Please tell me she's not joking right now...

"Are you sure?" I kept my eyes on her and she didn't look away as I held her gaze. Her honest eyes stayed right on me.

"Can you kiss me some more?" I smiled before leaning down and giving her what she wanted. I really didn't know why she was so nervous but from what little she'd told me I gathered her few sexual experiences had been lack-luster at best. I intend to change that.

All she has to do is let me.

"I'll always kiss you." I whispered into her ear before gently nipping and sucking her lips, deeper with each pass. She smiled while her breathing got heavier. Her body was shaking a bit but holding me to her as close as possible. I rested my weight on my left arm while I used my right to explore as much of her as I could reach. I was much slower with my soft caress's than I wanted to be but clearly this was something Bella needed so I would do it happily. "You should wear purple more often." I pulled away to see her blush.

"I should?" The catch in her voice showed her nerves but that beautiful smile was right there.

"Absolutely." I watched my hand trace down the spaghetti straps and over the patterns on her gown. I could see every one of her curves and the thin material didn't hide the fact that she had nothing on underneath, at least above the waist. I leaned in and kissed her hard while I slowly brought my hand down and underneath the bottom of her dress. Slow but very deliberate strokes of my palms rubbed against her stomach and hips before moving upward. Her breath hitched but she moaned at the same time I reached under her breasts. "Is this okay beautiful?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Please tell me this is okay...

"I'm sure." She giggled through her anxiety, showing how silly she thought my repeated question of concern was. How many times have I asked that tonight? 3? 4?

"Look at me baby." She listened and her trusting eyes stayed on me as I spoke. "I'm going to stop asking if this is all okay." Her eyes never left me as I spoke. "I trust you to know what you want beautiful. So if you want me to stop, at any point, just tell me." She nodded with a soft smile. "Whatever you want or need okay?" I nuzzled her nose and her breathing eased up just a bit.

"I want you to keep kissing me." I laughed before shutting up to obey her request. We kissed deeper and deeper and her hands weaved into my hair as my right continued to touch her beneath her gown. My hand made it's way up and surprisingly she gave no response to stop me.

Her moans were all the encouragement I needed so I moved up the last bit until I was touching her breasts. Perfect, of course, just like every part of her. The moans turned ragged and raspy as my finger tips rubbed her nipples with the lightest of touches, teasing her. In all fairness it wasn't just her I was teasing as I doubted I've ever been this hard before. Touching her for the first time, listening to her labored breathes, those whimpering moans, and looking into her perfect face had me in actual real pain. CHRIST, the things she can do to me when she's doing absolutely nothing at all. God I want her naked so bad and I want to explore every inch of her. My tongue reached out to stroke hers slowly causing her breath to hitch, but the breathing shift never stopped our kissing. I circled first one breast then the other slowly, taking in every inch of her while never pulling away from her mouth.

She really is flawless... How can she doubt how beautiful she is?

Her moans got deeper which signaled she wants everything we're doing. Did she want more? Does she want us to just keep at this? I held true to my promise and I wasn't going to keep asking her if she was okay. It felt condescending and unfair to dismiss what she wants by questioning 'if she's sure', almost like I'm saying she doesn't know herself. Nothing could be further from the truth. Despite Bella's shyness she's amazingly self-aware and all with the wisdom of someone in their sixties. I love her strength and I know she will let me know where her lines are. "Christ you're soft."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I brought my hand down to stroke her stomach again, loving how soft it is. It was cute how she was just a little bit ticklish there, so not enough to pull away from my light touch but enough that she would jump just a little bit. With slow calculated movements I moved off of her but took her with me so that I was now sitting back on my legs while she was sitting up in front of me. My kisses turned slow but long for a few moments before I brought both hands to the bottom of her nightie and looked to her for confirmation that I wasn't going to far.

Let me see you Beautiful...

She raised her arms wordlessly and I brought the nightie up. Our eyes held each-other as I raised it up and off her head. The moment felt erotic, her watching me undress her. I loved it. A couple soft tugs and the gown was finally gone. My eyes took in this perfect woman in front of me. Is there a better word than perfect... because that unknown word is what Bella is. The first thing my eyes drank in were the rest of her slim legs, pale with pebbled goosebumps as she her thighs together under my gaze. Next my eyes went to her...of course... purple panties to match the nightie. That's the only thing stopping me from seeing this goddess in front of me in her entirety... Then I took in her chest, not huge, and not anything less than perfect. She knew exactly where I was looking too because she brought her arms shakily in front of her self but seemed to fight the instinct to cover herself up entirely.

I looked back to her eyes and smiled. "How in the world are you mine?" She started sniffling but smiled as she reached weakly for me to hug her. I took her in my arms and pulled her into a straddling position over my thighs. I kissed her long but soft, trying not to think about her bare chest touching mine right now.

So soft... so warm... just so her.

I needed to be inside her in whatever way she would let me so I deepened our kiss, as much as possible, with my tongue teasing hers. I had never needed someone with this level of desperation before. I'm not sure why that is but I could care less about the answer.

I watched her shy face as she nervously stared back at me. How can she be insecure about herself? She's a Fucking Angel and if any men in her past made her feel differently then they were complete idiots. "Look at you." She blushed deeper as I listened to my own instructions, allowing my eyes to slowly survey every inch of her. Her nipples were pebbled as her breathing got more labored under my gaze. "So gorgeous..." I brought my hands up to stroke her breasts again and she whimpered while biting her lip.

... She fucking whimpered...

"FUCK." I eased her back down harder than intended as I more or less pounced on top of her. The sounds she made... Christ... My control was razor thin now. I had been wound up from the moment we came into my bedroom tonight, then when I saw her in that purple gown... Next kissing and touching her as she smiled in her cute innocence. Now she was practically naked beneath me.

PRACTICALLY naked... Can I change that?

Her arms were around my neck as I pressed my weight on her this time, needing to feel as much of her as I could. Our kisses were messier now, needy with how aroused we both are. Can I go to the next step? I brought my hand down her side and she didn't seem to notice as I was writhing on top of her, rubbing myself against her with each pass. That whimpering moan wasn't stopping and it was succeeding in making every brush against my boxers actually send tingles down my spine. How can I be getting harder? Got how it hurts but she feels amazing. So worth every second of pain for me.

I reached her panties and as I stroked down I could feel how wet they were. She's fucking killing me... I need to touch her. I stroked over her last piece of clothing wishing with everything in me that they would disappear. Her whimper became a full moan as I circled where I knew her clit would be. "You're so wet..." Her only response was to nod while continuing to hold me close with both arms wrapped around my shoulders tightly.

I moved my hand up and into the band of her panties so slowly I was barely moving.

She noticed though and the moment I touched her underneath the underwear she froze, and not in a good way.

Oh no...

"Bella?" I pulled back immediately, removing my hands from her completely. She instantly covered her face with both hands and curled up as small as she could.

"Oh God." She sounded mortified. Fuck... what had I done? She was okay until I got under her underwear? Was that to far? That was the line wasn't it... God dammit.

"Baby..." I stroked her hair and she shook her head, still not looking at me, so I stopped touching her. I'm not going to lie, her not wanting my touch hurts but whatever she needs... "Bella I'm so sorry..."

"Please don't apologize." What?

"Beautiful?" She shook her head so I waited as she took a couple deep breaths and seemed to slowly calm herself down except her hands stayed up, covering her eyes. I readjusted so that I was laying next to her, both of us on our sides towards each-other. I tentatively guided her body close to me.

Please look at me baby...

She followed my wordless guidance but stayed hidden beneath her hands.

"I'm so sorry." Why is she apologizing?

"No... I pushed you to far. I'm sorry."

"Edward... you didn't..."

"No I knew you had reservations about this. I shouldn't have..."

"That's not..." She interrupted with a sad whisper that broke my heart but I wasn't done trying to apologize to her.

"Baby I'm not disappointed. I love you and... I know that in the past you felt like you were forced before you were ready..."

"Edward..."

"We'll wait... it's not a..."

"Edward I'm a virgin."

 **END NOTES:**

 **-** *********Again this story has been nominated for "Best Undiscovered Gem" fanfiction. :-) :-**

 **-Remember REVIEWS are writing fuel. ;-)**

 **-The movie date was actually modeled off my favorite date with my husband when we were first seeing each-other. We were kissing and giggling the whole time. I can't even remember what movie we saw... So much fun... Ahhhh to be young and in love...**

 **-They've now said the big I LOVE YOU to each-other. Awwwww**

 **-I admit to being awful at writing sex scene type scenarios but I do my best. I hope you liked it.**

 **-Yes there will be at least a third part of their weekend. Sorry to much I wanted to put in plus I wanted to change up POV's**


	21. Imminent Domain

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes:_

 *****REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW Chapter 20, up to this point, has received over 40reviews! Thank-you all so much. You are all awesome.**

 *****So many fans are 'GUEST' readers so I never get to respond to your reviews directly so I will do it here. Most of your comments of being impatient waiting for my updates honestly make my day and always make me laugh. ;-) ;-) I LOVE how much loyalty you all have to my story. (Samantha, Charlotte, Brit, Guest... just to name a few). If you can, get an account so I can comment to every loyal review you send. Thanks for the smiles. :-)**

 *****After posting my last chapter I got over 4200 views in just 12 hours. WOW. :-) That is more than double on any other chapter post I've ever done...for any story. THANK-YOU all... I love how much of a following you are all giving this story. Lots of Love...**

 *****People may have noticed I changed the rating on this story last chapter. Honestly I probably should have done it sooner considering our beloved Edward's tendency to swear a lot. Lol. Anyway the story will probably have more 'adult themes' now. Fair warning...**

 *****SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. Everyone in my house was HORRIBLY sick and I've been working A TON over the last few weeks. Lots of employees were out sick and others had to be let go/quit for other issues. After all of that I had family in town, staying with me, for almost 2 weeks. 5 kids, 4 adults, and a rottweiler all under 1 roof. I'm surprised I got any sleep. Lol. Ugggg. This chapter was also difficult to write. Sorry again and thanks for the patience. I have been doubting it for so long, worried it's not perfect but eh screw it. I don't want to keep you all waiting any longer. :-)**

 *****My fanfiction "Elementary Law" was nominated in the 2018 Twilight fanfiction contest for** **Favorite Undiscovered Gem Fic**

 **Voting closed on February 17th at 11:59 EST. Unfortunately I didn't make it to the second round :-( None of my favorite stories made it either. :-( So sad...**

 ******LEMON ALERT THIS CHAPTER!******

 _ **CHAPTER #21: Imminent Domain**_

 _ **BPOV**_

PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER #20 (EPOV)

"Bella?" I pulled back immediately, removing my hands from her completely. She instantly covered her face with both hands and curled up as small as she could.

"Oh God." She sounded mortified. Fuck... what had I done? She was okay until I got under her underwear? Was that to far? That was the line wasn't it... God dammit.

"Baby..." I stroked her hair and she shook her head, still not looking at me, so I stopped touching her. I'm not going to lie, her not wanting my touch hurts but whatever she needs... "Bella I'm so sorry..."

"Please don't apologize." What?

"Beautiful?" She shook her head so I waited as she took a couple deep breaths and seemed to slowly calm herself down except her hands stayed up, covering her eyes. I readjusted so that I was laying next to her, both of us on our sides towards each-other. I tentatively guided her body close to me.

Please look at me baby...

She followed my wordless guidance but stayed hidden beneath her hands.

"I'm so sorry." Why is she apologizing?

"No... I pushed you to far. I'm sorry."

"Edward... you didn't..."

"No, I knew you had reservations about this. I shouldn't have..."

"That's not..." She interrupted with a sad whisper that broke my heart but I wasn't done trying to apologize to her.

"Baby I'm not disappointed. I love you and... I know that in the past you felt like you were forced before you were ready..."

"Edward..."

"We'll wait... it's not a..."

"Edward I'm a virgin."

…...

AND NOW... (BPOV)

OH GOD... He's not saying anything... I could hear my breathing and it felt so loud in the otherwise completely silent room. I can't believe I actually got the words out... We had talked about my relationship past somewhat, but it was obvious he had still assumed I had SOME experience, just probably not much. I let him think that simply because I didn't know how to clarify that I was a 21 year old virgin dating a 35 year old single father.

Why isn't he talking?

It felt like eternity since I said the V-word but it was impossible to know for sure as I still had myself cowardly hidden beneath my hands and Edward hadn't said a word nor had he made a single movement.

He did hear me right?

Rationally I knew he must have but... Why is he being so quiet? Why hasn't he moved? Why hasn't he made a joke or made me blush? Why wasn't he being my Edward?

"Please say something." I spoke while still not having the courage to remove my hands. What expression would he be wearing? Freaked out? Confused? Disbelieving? Disappointed?

I felt him shift a little bit so I could tell he was now hovering over me. I was still on my side and I could feel his weight rested on his right, keeping him angled over me. Slowly I felt my hands being tugged downward and I was greeted with Edward looking right into my eyes as he held onto both my hands in his right. His left lifted and stroked my face but he didn't speak.

What was he thinking? He had made no movement to get off or away from me so he wasn't to freaked out... right? His eyes never left mine as he continued to stroke me with his finger tips from my temple to my neck, then back again, following my hair draped there. "Please say something." I sounded even smaller then the first time I said the sentence and his eyes, which had been unreadable this whole time, turned soft immediately. He leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss which I returned eagerly, needing some level of reassurance but not knowing exactly why.

"What do you want me to say beautiful?" He hadn't pulled back much to ask that so I could feel his breath on my face as his head was rested against mine.

"I don't know." I felt tears in my eyes that I tried to hide.

"Baby..." He moved me so that I was on my back again and all his weight was rested fully on his forearms as he hovered on top of me. I loved feeling him like this. All of him touching all of me made me feel complete, like I was where I belong. "... don't cry." He kissed the side of each of my eyes as his hands stroked my head, before pulling back to check that I was obeying his request. I gave a small smile in response to how perfectly he took care of me.

I really do love him

"Did I freak you out?"

"Of course not."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know." The words caught in my throat as I fought back more tears. This feeling of being a complete social freak wasn't new for me but feeling this way with Edward scared me more than it ever had in the past. I never wanted him to see me as 'to young'.

"Bella..." He heavy sighed as he glanced down and away from my eyes for a moment. It was in that moment that I remembered I'm naked... well topless anyway. Did he remember too? He doesn't seem to be distracted... at least by that. After a few moments he rolled over to pull me on top of him effortlessly. I was laid out on top of him now as he stroked my face over and over again while watching me with nothing but kindness. "Baby why didn't you just tell me that... before?"

I knew he was asking about our phone conversation when we talked out the birth control issue, and now that I was actually thinking about it... that would have been a much easier time to reveal being a virgin to him. A moment where I didn't have to look at him and certainly a moment where I was at least dressed.

… I had let him undress me though... and I definitely don't regret that. How could I when I still feel a warm trail on my arms and torso where his fingers had grazed me? I can still feel tingling down my spine...

Before this weekend finally came I had decided that I wanted Edward, completely... that I want him to be my first but now,when the moment was here I just... I don't know... But as sure as I had been, I still froze.

"I don't know... I guess I was scared." That was a bad word choice... scared... but I didn't know what word fit.

"Of?" His hands resumed rubbing my hair on either side of my face as he listened to me.

"That it would make you uncomfortable and that it would show how STUPIDLY inexperienced I am... for my age."

"For your age?" He furrowed a brow at me while sporting a smirk. "Are you an old woman or something?"

"I'm serious Edward."

"I know which is why you're so adorably absurd." He pulled me down to him so he could kiss my glower away. Of course now I couldn't stay irritated with him...

"What does that mean?"

"You're only 21 years old... and barely 21 at that. It's perfectly reasonable to still be a virgin at 'your age'." Hearing him say the word virgin made this conversation feel so much more real and I felt my cheeks redden. It was honestly a miracle I hadn't been red since the word left my own lips.

"Were you still a virgin at 21?" He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Yeah... I had him there.

"...No, I wasn't..." His fingers found my spine and he traced from the top where my back met my neck, all the way down before going back up. I could feel the soft press of each fingertip as he touched me. The intimacy of his touch had me fighting a moan. I love his hands on me and can't imagine I would ever grow tired of it. "... but beautiful... that's not a fair comparison."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not you. You can only hold yourself to your own standard." His continued stroking up and down the trail of my back and my whole body grew warmer. He smiled at me before pulling me down again so we could kiss. A few soft pecks and nibbles that he knew would make me smile, at least a little.

"I..." He was trying to make me feel better and it was working... especially when adding in his touch... but I still felt pathetically naive and shadowed by this confident, older, sexy man underneath me.

"You should have told me..." He trailed off and I felt bad that I had picked this, of all moments, to tell him. I ruined everything and I didn't know how to fix it. I didn't even know what to say or do next.

"I'm sorry." I really was.

"Nothing to apologize for." He sighed heavily. "I just... wish I'd known."

"I think... maybe part of me didn't want you to treat me differently."

His eyes watched me intensely for a moment at my confession. "It wouldn't have changed how I see you... just maybe how I handled... other things." He gestured to himself and me, clearly indicating our state of undress. I blushed and smiled as he winked at me.

He ALWAYS finds a way to make me feel better.

For that and to many other reasons to count... I love him with all my heart.

He started to shift from underneath me and for a moment I panicked. Where was he going? "What are you doing?" He looked at me confused as I held myself firmly above him.

"Ummm... getting up." Was he asking me or telling me?

"Why?" I blushed as I asked him that and he stared at me for a moment before smiling mischievously.

What's he up to?

"Hmmm." I was about to ask what that sound meant when he pulled me to him harshly, illiciting a small squeak out of me. We were now flush, chest to chest, with one arm around my back and the other holding my face.

This may have been the first time I was 'on top' of him but that really didn't change a thing about our dynamic with one-another. He was still very much in charge and I loved it.

"Do you not want me to get up?" His eyes bored into me as he asked and I shook my head slowly as my only answer. "Why not beautiful?" There was humor but also undoubtedly desire in him. The usual emerald color of his eyes was a dark forest shade now and they felt like two magnets pulling me into him.

"Because... I want you right here."

He lightly brushed my lips with his finger for a few strokes. "Bella..." There was little to no humor in him now. Mostly there was heat, lots of it. In his touch, his voice, his breathing, and of course his eyes. I nodded my head again rather then speak. His eyes never wavered from me and I stared right back. We watched one-another for awhile and it felt like we were having a conversation even-though no words came out. What was he trying to tell me? What was I trying to say?

Finally he ended our silence by kissing me hard. He parted my lips from the force and his tongue found my own. Warm touches left me forgetting anything else we were talking about. If I could choose just one thing to have for eternity it would be this... Edward kissing me. His lips held purpose as he got harder then softer, so sweet then completely demanding... over and over in that pattern, making me pant with need. He moved down to my neck stopping to nip at my sensitive spot he's grown to love manipulating. I couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped or the moan that followed as his mouth came back to mine and his tongue came out to lightly trace my lips.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You have to tell me, baby. You have to say the words."

"I..."

"There's no right or wrong answer." He whispered into my lips and I took another deep breath, tasting him as I did. How can just him talking have me so excited? I could feel every inch of my body on alert, waiting for him to do... absolutely anything he wanted.

"I wish I knew what to say... what to do..." Always so awkward thanks to my own inexperience. He has done all of this and by comparison I have done so little. Will he be disappointed with my... performance?

"Just tell me what you want, Beautiful." His one hand was STILL tracing my spine and it felt so good that I wanted to whimper.

What is he doing to me? How does that simple move of his fingers feel so good?

"I..."

"What..." He kissed the side of my lips "...do..." Then he kissed my jaw. "...you..." His mouth ghosted to my neck "...need?" I felt dizzy under all the attention he was giving me. His voice, body, everything just seemed so focused on me as he waited for a response. "Just tell me baby..."

"I need you." That was about the truest thing I could say. I may not know much, including my own limits but I knew without a doubt that I wanted all my firsts to be with Edward. I wanted everything to be with him.

He smiled before kissing me again. I took the opportunity to run my hands down his shoulders and as much of his body as I could from on top of him. He was so strong and every inch of him rippled under my touch. I remembered the first time I'd seen him topless and how I wondered how his back alone could be so sexy and that was before I was touching him...

The answer was so obvious now. Every part of Edward just seems to call to me and while I do want everything he's able to give, more than that... I want to give him every part of myself.

Slowly we worked past the tension and were able to focus on just being together. His kissing was so sweet and attentive but also methodical in how deep to be as well as where his lips went next. Up or down, gentle and hard, loving and needy... All of it was exactly what I wanted. Every kiss made my breathing more ragged and had me trembling. Warmth spread down my chest and stomach, then my center and down my legs. I squirmed above him as the heat at my core turned hot.

I want him...

Being on top made it difficult for me to touch him back since my arms were shaking so hard I could barely hold myself up. Edward seemed to realize this around the same moment I did because without a word he ever so gently switched us so that he was now on top of me. I smiled as my shaky arms wrapped around his neck as soon as I felt the mattress underneath me, still warm from where he'd been. He kissed me for a few precious moments as I did nothing more than feel him above me, on-top of me, all around me. The comfort, the dominance, all of it. Everything that was Edward.

Finally his own hands began to wonder further down and the electricity between us was intensified by the chills his touch was giving me. His fingertips stroked my neck and upper chest before running down between my breasts and tickling my stomach. I felt his smile against my lips as he made me squirm.

His hand began to rub down my hip and thigh before moving up and following the band of my panties. His finger stroked from one hip bone all the way to the other and it felt incredible. "May I?" His finger was just slightly under the top now still tracing from one side to the other, making it obvious what he was asking for.

He wants to see... everything.

"Yes." Despite all the nerves firing throughout my head and body I still knew that I wanted this. I was anxious and maybe even a little scared but there was no question how much I wanted to be with him.

He kissed me again, a few sweet kisses before I felt his thumb begin to lower my panties down my hips, first one side then the other. I loved that he remained kissing me as he did it and warm comfort mixed in with all the desire and anxiety. He didn't pull back and focus on my body but instead his attention stayed on me... on kissing me. I'd never felt so cherished and loved before.

He couldn't really lower them past my legs since he was still kissing me so I did the rest while kissing him back with more desperation. I got them off and could hear how jagged my breathing was at the realization that I was now completely bare to him. "Shhhhh." He pulled back to look at me and stroked my face while smiling tenderly. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and offered a smile that hopefully hid how nervous I really was. So many thoughts were screaming through my head now. 'This is really happening...', 'PLEASE, PLEASE don't disappoint him.', 'Is it going to hurt?'... So many thoughts that I wished I could just turn off.

"Bella, look at me." I did. "Good girl." He smirked as I smiled and blushed. "Remember what I said okay. Anything you need..." I nodded and he shifted a little so that his weight was on one side, freeing up one arm. He traced my face, while watching me and I couldn't resist smiling at the small shocks his touch caused. His eyes followed his ministrations, with the occasional glance back up at my eyes. Each time those verdant pools met my own eyes I felt love, then each time they went back to trace my body I felt more heat.

Slowly... so very slowly, his eyes and hand drifted past my face to my neck and then they met my chest. My breathing caught as soon as his hand touched my breasts. His touch in combination with his eyes on me was overwhelming to every one of my senses, making me pant loudly. His response was to lean down and kiss me, just once on the lips. He lightly touched my lips as he spoke to me. "Breathe baby." I obeyed as I took a few more deep jagged breaths. He kissed my cheeks, one at a time before pulling back again, to resume what he'd been doing, looking at every inch of me. I could feel his eyes trailing down my body as he took in every detail. I was marked under his gaze, like I was being truly seen for the very first time. Tingles ran down my neck, arms, legs and everywhere else in response to his appraisal of my body. As his eyes reached my center I waited to see his reaction. I just knew the moment his eyes made it there because I swore I could feel it.

Warmth... moisture... need.

His hand had been trailing a bit behind where his eyes lead their exploration of me and as he looked between my legs his fingers stroked my hips, over and over again. My breathing was so loud in the quiet but I didn't know what to say or do to calm myself.

Please don't stop touching me...

After a moment his hand stroked down my hip and leg all the way past my calf. His eyes didn't leave me as he traced my leg a few times. I could feel myself react to each pass of his hand and it consumed me with so many conflicting feelings. I was so scared, but needy. I was also heated but somehow content. HE somehow centered me while simultaneously exciting me beyond anything I had imagined.

Without a warning Edward leaned up and gave me a searing kiss that stole my breath away while pressing himself against me. His mouth was hard and full of passion and I didn't want it to stop. Both hands had left their spots to hold my face to him and my own hands reached up to hold his in place on me.

"You are so beautiful." I smiled but didn't speak, not wanting to stop kissing enough to respond. I was happy when he chose to stay close to me now, though he still pulled back just a bit so he could stroke my body as he kissed me more.

I held him tightly, needing him close. That electric current singed a path on my skin as his hand touched me from my face, to my neck, chest, stomach, down to my hip. He held my thigh for a few moments before spreading me just enough to wrap my leg around him. I immediately felt exactly how excited he was but it didn't scare me... it excited me. I kissed him more, humming at the feel of him pressed against me. There was still one layer of clothing, his boxers, between us making the contact close but still not enough.

I could feel myself shaking as he began to move slowly against my core. God I can feel him... After a few deep strokes his hand moved between us to lightly touch my center. I pulled back from our kiss to catch my breath as I felt him...

… I felt him touching me...

My eyes went back to his and he was watching me with intensity. I tightened my arms around his neck and allowed myself to just feel. I leaned up to kiss him and he moaned a bit as my body shifted against him. My breathing got louder as he rubbed me. I was grateful that he didn't stop his movements. I loved him touching me and I loved that rather than stopping or asking me if I was okay he instead continued exactly what he was doing.

My body vibrated at his touch. I was in unfamiliar territory with him, never having felt like this with a man before, not even close. I was nervous but not hesitant. I wanted all of this, no doubt in my mind. I didn't want him to stop but I was so anxious of what was to come. He had asked me what I need but truthfully he instinctively seemed to already know, without me saying a word. He just seemed to know how slow I wanted him to go. He always knew what I needed which made me smile and relax beneath him.

I kissed his neck a few times, feeling bolder as he stroked me. Bring felt by him... "Edward." I unconsciously moaned as he entered me just a bit with one finger. My arms tightened around his shoulders and my fingers weaved into his hair, keeping him oh so close to me.

So long as Edward is kissing me I can handle everything else. I could feel him as he went in and out just a little and I could feel how wet I was as he moved inside.

He kissed down to my neck and my body paused under the power his soft open mouthed kisses felt like there. A million tingles went down my chest and spine all of which led to my core heating up, where he was fueling the fire more.

"Oh God." I whispered so quiet I doubted he would hear me but then again maybe he did as almost immediately his lips moved to my collar bone where he nipped and sucked on my skin, gently touching his tongue to each little spot afterward.

Now his pace felt almost painful. My body wanted and needed more but at the same time... I love this too. Do I want him to keep doing this or do I need him to give me more?

His hand never halted in touching me between my legs and my thighs rubbed against him, needing something... "Edward..."

"I'm right here beautiful." He leaned up to kiss me in answer to the silent question I didn't know how to ask. As soon as his lips met mine his fingers went deeper.

"Ung..." My breath caught and my voice was still so small. His lips moved to my neck and ear allowing me to hear how heavy his breathing was getting.

"Fuck... you're so soft." He kissed my ear a couple times as his fingers went in and out making me whimper, much louder now. I had never felt anything like this before and I just knew he could do so much more. "I want you so fucking bad."

There was so much I wanted to say to him. So many words in my head but nothing sounded right. Nothing said what I was FEELING, right now, with him. There was to much to describe or explain. I kissed him with all I had as his other hand held my face at my hairline. I could FEEL his deep breathing and I wanted to feel even more.

I knew instantly, as I felt him here with me, that the best thing I could say wasn't what was in my head or even my body, as it was just a live wire of feeling and need. The truest thing I could say to him was what was in my heart. Everything else was just in the way.

I slowed our kiss to deep and sensual, never letting our lips stop touching. My hands... my shaky nervous hands, held his neck to me as I kissed him with all the love I have. I love him with my whole heart and I know that he's the only man I'll ever feel this way about.

This is the only person I'll ever want this way.

"Edward..." My voice was shaky now just like the rest of me, but I was still sure. "I want you too." His head rested in my neck and I held him there as he breathed.

"Beautiful..." He leaned up to look into my eyes and for a moment I was worried that he doubted me but instead he just gave me a soft kiss and held a look of adoration as he moved his hand to rub my thigh, soothing me. I whimpered as he pulled out of me but my eyes stayed on him. We watched each-other as we silently recognized the change coming for us. "Bella..."

"I'm ready." I interrupted him, worried that he would question me because of how much I was shaking. My whole body was quivering and since he was on top of me I knew it was impossible that he was oblivious to just how nervous I really am.

He smiled and his knuckles rubbed under my eyes. "Baby... I would never doubt you." I smiled as he watched me for a silent moment. One more soft kiss and he whispered into my mouth again, staying so perfectly close to me as he spoke. "I was just going to ask if you decided what you want to do for protection?"

I took a deep breath and he kissed me again. "Do you want me to use a condom beautiful?"

I blushed red. He had asked me this before, for the future 'however near or far', but I hadn't really thought it all through. It was such an easy thing for him to talk about... I envied him. "I don't know." His smile never faltered and he continued to rub under my eyes, stroking my undoubtedly red cheeks.

"Whatever you want sweetheart. I just want you to feel comfortable."

My eyes stayed on him as my quivering breathing was trumped only by my quivering body. "I want to feel you." Maybe it was silly, ridiculous, and in the end didn't make a difference to the experience but I still didn't want to feel anything except Edward. Nothing between him and me...

His forehead touched mine and he took one deep breath before pulling back to watch me."God... Bella... Baby, that's all I want too. To just feel you..." For the first time my confident strong Mr. Cullen was shaky and hesitant. His touch was careful and kind, reverent even. He stroked my face as he watched me and I could feel myself get lost in his eyes. The ones that made my heart skip and my confidence soar. The look he gave that always made me feel so beautiful, because that's how this man sees me. I couldn't help but calm down, even just a little, at the comfort he brought me. He made me feel so sexy and so happy to be his and also so proud that I can call him mine.

He leaned in to kiss me again, this time slow. I could hear both of us breath deeply as our lips touched. I could feel every small movement of his hands on me. One strong hand, still on my thigh, firmly rubbing me, while the other moved to support his weight next to my head. I could feel the small tickle of his arm against my shoulder as he supported himself above me. His first hand moved up to hold my face, making sure I opened my eyes and was looking at him. "If you need anything, if you need me to stop or slow down... baby, just tell me." His firm tone was back and I loved how much he seemed to really need to do whatever I wanted. Somehow he did this without showing hesitance, doubt or fumbling. It was so simple to him... whatever I NEEDED was exactly what he NEEDED.

How can he make me feel so powerful while I'm feeling so terrified?

"I love you."

"And I love you." I wrapped myself around him again as we kissed and breathed each-other in. My fingers ran small patterns over his shoulders so I could feel him as he made the smallest movements. He pulled back from me, just barely enough to remove his boxers and amazingly all I could feel was relief when he was done taking them off because it meant he could kiss me again.

As he pressed himself back to me I kissed him more heatedly, missing him for just the few moments we were apart. His hand went back between my legs and I squirmed at the sensation of him stroking me for a moment before entering 2 fingers this time. His lips moved to my neck as my breath caught and both my hands clutched him tightly at his shoulders and neck, trying to hold on from what I was feeling.

"Edward." I whispered his name again and again as I felt his fingers move in and out. I could feel it, hear it, and I didn't want it to stop. He went slow then slightly faster before slowing down again. As my breathing calmed from the amazing tingles he was causing his movements got faster, and then he went deep. "OH GOD." I cried out softly.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No... Please." My frantic voice begged him not to stop. Luckily he listened and I felt another deep thrust as he simultaneously stroked me on the outside making me quiver. His movements inside got stronger but never hurt while remaining soft on the outside. Hard and soft at the same time. How does he do this to me?

"I'm..." I could feel myself getting so close as he continued to go slower before thrusting at just the right angle in a singular fast move, before slowing again.

He whispered to me and I listened to every word he said as I kept my eyes closed, my arms around him, and my body on alert to his every touch. I felt how wet I was getting and I whimpered at how amazing he felt. There was intensity but not really any pain as he worked me deeper then got gentle, over and over again making me whimper. "Shhhh, I have you sweetheart." I smiled at his sweet words. I loved his names for me that were just his. His movements got a bit faster and my body followed him as he pushed forward and pulled back. I pulled him tighter to me as I wound tighter and tighter from his fingers inside me. His mouth went to my neck, right to the spot that met my shoulder, and I quivered as he nipped and licked me there. I grasped onto him just a little tighter and his teeth immediately marked me making me scream as I came.

He didn't stop touching me as my body trembled with after shocks, though his movements were only soft and sweet now, bringing me down gently. I felt my body shaking as he kissed me but I was to dizzy to know how strong the vibrations were.

I felt him kiss me down my chest and stomach before coming right back to my lips. I kissed him eagerly as he held himself over me with both hands rested next to me on the bed.

I felt him between my legs and whimpered when he brushed up against my still sensitive core. "Baby, look at me." I hadn't even noticed my eyes were still closed. I looked up and he had such a soft smile on his face. He brushed some hair out of my face making me smile back. He gave me a few kisses along my ear before whispering to me. "Hold onto me okay." I didn't need to be told twice so I clutched his shoulders as hard as I could and buried my face in his neck.

I could feel my body shaking from what's coming next and despite how ready I really am it would be a lie to say I'm not scared as well. I want this but I want it be perfect too. I want Edward to enjoy me, but I don't know what to do...

I wrap my legs around him naturally happy to get closer. I immediately feel him touch me... down there making him moan and my breath catch. He doesn't hesitate as he starts to enter me... and my eyes close at the feel of everything. The feeling of Edward inside me. "I love you." I nod my head, unable to speak but holding him to show I love him too. One more kiss at my neck and he thrusts all the way in making me whimper and clutch him to the point that I'm worried I'm hurting him.

"Shhhh. Baby are you okay?" He looks at me full of love and concern and I just whimper and nod weakly. It hurts, a lot, but it feels good too, having him with me. "I'm so sorry baby." He kisses the tears I didn't know had fallen, before moving to kiss my cheeks, my jaw, hairline, everywhere on my face as he holds still over me.

"I love you." I meant for the words to sound strong, needing to reassure him as much as he is me, but they come out strangled under everything I was feeling, and not just physically.

"I'm right here baby." His arms are rock hard where he's hovering above me and I can feel the tightening of the muscles as I grasp onto his shoulders and arms. His jaw is tight and I can tell how much he wants to move, yet he's perfectly still, making sure I'm okay before he does anything. Tentatively I move my thigh up his hip, testing the pain. It's there, but less now. I move my hips just a little and he tenses further but still doesn't move. He continues kissing me lightly, letting me adjust. Giving me whatever I need. Just like he said he would.

I love him so much.

For the first time I can truly see how vulnerable he is. Edward is many things but a caretaker is one of the biggest parts of him. He himself and probably lots of people see him as hard and controlling. To a point he is all of that but deep down he cares deeply about the few people he has let into his heart. He would do anything for his child, his family, and I also know he would do anything for me. Knowing I'm one of the few that has earned the kinder side of him gives me the confidence I need to be strong for him too.

"I'm okay." I move my hands to his hair to try to reassure him. I run my fingers through as I kiss his temple.

He doesn't answer me but releases a heavy breath before he lifts out of me then thrusts right back in. "Fuck." He whispers the swear and despite the small amount of pain still there I have to smile. I love when he loses his calm.

He moves in and out of me and I try to follow his movements but there's just so much... so much to feel, to process, just... way to much. Instead I just hold him tight and kiss him, never wanting to let go.

His movements get more frantic and less controlled letting me know he's getting close. He speeds up then crushes his lips to me as he thrusts in 3 more times, hard and deep making me shake and moan into his mouth as he groans into mine.

I didn't realize how hard both of us were breathing until that moment, when he pulled back from our kiss so we could both catch our breath. He was still holding himself over me on one forearm while his other hand held my face. I didn't know what to say and he didn't seem to either. Instead he just kissed my face a few times and ever so slowly started to pull out of me.

That reignited the pain again and I whimpered. "Baby..." His fingers rubbed the apple of my cheek as he looked down where we had been joined. He leaned in to kiss my forehead and then started to get up.

"Where are you going?" I didn't want to lose the heat of his body next to me.

"I was going to get a cloth to help clean you up." I looked down and blushed at the sight of red and white between my legs, it wasn't to bad though.

"Can... can you stay a bit longer?" I was feeling ridiculously needy now. I'd just given him the biggest gift I could and it left me feeling amazing yet terrifyingly exposed. The only thing I knew without a doubt would soothe it all was him, holding and touching, and just being with me.

"I can stay forever beautiful. He rolled to his side and pulled me into his arms where I fit in happily. I felt him kissing the top of my head as I snuggled into his chest, breathing him in.

I felt myself drift off quickly to the sensation of Edward holding me.

 **END NOTES (PLEASE READ):**

 **-Tell me your thoughts...**

 **-Sorry for cliffhanger last chapter and HUGE delay everybody. I had really wanted to write their 'first time' from EPOV originally but in the end that just didn't seem fair to Bella in a weird way since it was HER first time PERIOD so I changed POV. Sex scenes are harder from the girl's POV.**

 **-I really tried to emphasize how different Bella and Edward's characters are by EPOV during their foreplay being easy and physical while Bella's POV is full of emotion, inexperience, overthinking, and doubt. I hope it showed the difference between the two of them.**

 **-So... the 'first time' telling... I once read that approximately 70% of women regret how/who/when their first time happened. The fact that Bella hadn't allowed herself to feel pressured in the past is amicable but no matter how READY you are, the first time can be so nerve racking. I notice in so many romance stories, and especially in fanfiction, the women seem a little to eager to 'LOSE IT' and it never seems realistic to me, and in fact reads as ridiculous. I hope I captured the honesty in the moment for Bella's character in a way that felt true. It was a long scene because girls always remember their first time, in vivid detail.**

 **-I typically don't like graphic, at least to the point of being gross, love scenes so I hope this was sweet and intimate without being vulgar. Let me know your thoughts...**

 **-When I read other author's love scenes I'm not critical at all and just take the scene for what it is but when it's my own I swear I re-read and re-write it hundreds of times. I always feel like something is wrong with it. To short, to long, to much thinking, to graphic, not enough details, etc... UGGGG They are the worst stuff to write...**

 **HAPPY LATE DAY. This holiday is shared with my son Elijah's birthday. So many of my fans have been with this/other story(s) since I was pregnant with him and through all his early health issues. Lots of love to my fans. So many have offered your support to me during a dark time for my family. Thank you all for being good people. My son turning 1 after I was so worried for his life means so much to me that I would never be able to express the words.**


	22. Due Diligence

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes:_

 *****REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW The record to beat is 40+.**

 *****Not a particularly long chapter but a good one. :-)**

 *****Sorry for the delay. DAMN you real life taking all my time and energy. lol**

 _ **CHAPTER #22: Due Diligence**_

 _ **EPOV**_

* **Ring, Ring, Ring** *

Fuck... Was my phone always so loud? I opened my eyes and was greeted by the wonderful sight of Bella curled up close to me, front to front. Her face was burrowed into my chest and I could feel her light breathing. At the sight of my personal angel, I couldn't resist stroking her head just once and kissing her hair. Here she is, sleeping in my bed just as perfect as always. I had one arm underneath her so I had to twist to grab my phone and answer it before it woke her up.

"Hello?" I hadn't even read the display and my voice sounded way more aggravated than I had intended.

"Eddie..." Emmett was way to loud for this early in the morning... whatever time it was. "...good morning sunshine."

"Christ sakes Emmett, keep your voice down." I looked back at Bella and thankfully she was still peacefully asleep.

"Awww. Did I wake you? Dude seriously it's like 10 in the morning." I pulled the phone away to look at the screen and sure enough he was right.

"I had a late night."

"Sure you did, old man." I could hear the sarcasm.

"What do you want?"

"So grouchy."

"Actually I was in a great mood until my annoying brother called to irritate me."

"What could you possibly enjoy more than me? I'm amazing in every way."

"No you aren't."

"We've already established that I'm FUCK-AWESOME!"

At that loud yell Bella did start a bit and I actually narrowed my eyes at my phone, strangely irritated at it for disturbing her. "Shhhh, Bella is asleep jackass."

"Ooooohhh a sleep-over..."

"What are you, 15?"

"Just young at heart Bro." At least he lowered his voice by quite a bit. He was still loud by normal standards but actually very quiet for him.

She was still asleep but made cute mumbling sounds while burrowing herself deeper into me. I smiled knowing what she wanted. My girl was a cuddly sleeper and for the first time in a relationship I actually loved it too. In the past I always enjoyed my space but now it's different. I want Bella close, as close as she also seems to want me. I readjusted so that I was on my back, which enabled me to hold her a bit tighter but still talk on the phone. As soon as I was flat and I was able to pull her a bit tighter to me I realized she was still naked. Of course the male ego part of me had to smirk at that but the gentleman in me won out enough to cover her up a bit with the blanket. At least I could still feel her body, which helped make up for not being able to see every inch of her..

Her arm naturally went around my chest in a lose cover and I gave it a few strokes before holding the phone back at my ear. "Not that I don't enjoy my precious few mornings off being interrupted by loud-mouths... but perhaps you can get to the point..."

"I have a favor to ask?" Normally I would expect him to want a guys night out, help with a gift for Rose as he is a TERRIBLE gift giver, or some other small thing but his tone caught my attention. He turned very serious and my brother was NEVER serious.

"Of course..."

"Well actually Rose needs the favor."

"Okay..."

"...but I need it too."

He sounded a little shaky. "Emmett what's wrong?"

"If I tell you, you can't tell ANYONE. I'm dead serious man..."

"Okay."

"I'm talking BFF code, bro-code times 2 since Rose loves you like the brother she never had, and lawyer-client privilege, all of that..."  
"Emmett will you please get to the point?"

I heard mumbling and I could hear Rose on the other side of the conversation but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Ummm, we kind-of need you at family dinner tonight... BADLY."

"What? I already told Mom that I couldn't make it tonight. Bella and I have plans all weekend."

"I know and I'm sorry but truthfully we need help."

"Yes you've already said that. Can you get to the point?" There was more shuffling and noise on the other end then I heard Rosalie.

"I'm sorry Edward. Your brother is being more vague than necessary."

"Finally the voice of reason in my favorite duo. What's the matter Rose?"

"We just found out... I'm pregnant." The silence was deafening after her quiet voice uttered the sentence.

"What?" I may not be a doctor but I knew enough about Rosalie's health problems to know that her chances of conceiving are practically non-existent due to her ex's past abuse and infidelities.

"We had one of our appointments late yesterday to examine the scar tissue I have and I had to take a urine test beforehand..." I could hear Rose, ever practical and strong, trying so hard to keep calm but I knew how much she wanted to have a baby. I could hear how choked up she was getting, though she held it back well.

"Are you okay? What can I do?" I knew without her explaining that just getting pregnant was not the only battle for them. Her chances of carrying a baby to term with the damage that son-of-a-bitch did to her was even less likely than her getting pregnant to begin with.

God I hope fate grants her a second miracle because she has more than earned it.

"Mom... Esme knows about the appointment. She's so helpful with everything involving... our... my issues. Sometimes all of this really takes it out of me and she's always there for us... for me... and she worries so I tell her how these go... and..."

"You don't want to tell her do you..." It wasn't a question.

"No... not yet anyway. I love Esme, you know I do." I heard her sniffle and I was pretty sure I heard Emmett try to get the phone back but she stayed firm. "I just don't think I can handle her getting so excited... and then … if it doesn't work out..."

"You need Mom distracted."

"Yes. We cant tell Alice because she might accidentally say something." Rose was certainly crying now and it was heartbreaking. All the bull-shit she is going through right now, tied in with the greatest miracle that could simultaneously turn into the biggest tragedy... Yet here she is, worried about everything and everyone else.

"Secrets aren't Alice's specialty."

"No..." Rose was trying to laugh and it broke my heart. She should be able to celebrate this, as all expecting moms should, but here she was preparing to potentially lose the little life she wants more than anything.

"I'll be there Rose."

"You will?"

"Of course I will."

"Thank-you so much." Hearing my sister cry was heartbreaking and I couldn't imagine there was anything I wouldn't do to help her.

"Anything for you... both of you. Bella and I will be there on time."

"You're going to bring Bella?"

"Of course. We haven't had a lot of time together recently and this is our first weekend." I kissed her head again as she continued to sleep peacefully. "Besides, can you think of anything that will keep mom distracted more?"

"That's not fair though. Is Bella okay with this? I don't want her to be uncomfortable..."

I looked down at Bella and gave her another kiss while watching her beautiful face. I'm not going to hide her... I'm not going to hide us. "It's going to happen eventually regardless because Bella's not going anywhere." As she lay in my bed with me, like she belonged here, these words couldn't ring more true. I'm not letting her go.

"Thank-you, both of you." She was still sad but cheering up. "I'm really sorry about this. I know how much you wanted a quiet weekend."

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. You're my sister and I'm honored you would trust me with this."

"Thank-you."

"And Rose..."

"Yes?"

"Congratulations. Don't get to lost in all the bad things that may happen. You do deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Edward." I think I made her cry more... dammit

"You're welcome. I'll see you both tonight."

"I can't wait to meet Bella."

"It should be a fun night." Or the very least interesting... How to make the request to Bella though...

After I spoke to Emmett for a bit about the change of plans we hung up and I readjusted to my side so I could watch Bella sleep. Meeting the family... and here I thought we'd already crossed a few huge milestones in the last 24 hours. Her officially meeting my ex-wife and Lizzie's mom in a personal non-school related capacity, We both told each-other 'I love you', and of course we slept together for the first time.

I couldn't resist letting my mind wonder to the intimate moments from last night, touching her, tasting her, feeling her. All of it was better than I could have imagined and I enjoyed every single second. When she told me that she was a virgin admittedly I was more than a little shocked though if I truthfully looked back on our interactions and things she's said, I really shouldn't have been surprised. In so many small ways she'd really already told me. Hell her being so shy about the birth control pills alone should have been my biggest clue. Every woman I've ever dated was on birth control of some kind. It didn't register to me as something to even really talk about, yet she was so embarrassed by it that I should have put two and two together.

She had also told me that she'd felt pressured about sex by boys, not men, in the past and I had interpreted that as her telling me that she had 'caved' in order to keep the boyfriends happy which was a stupid assumption on my part. I know my girl and as timid as she is, she is also very strong. I can't see her allowing someone to bully her, especially with something like her body. That's not something Bella would take lightly. She's the serious commitment type and she wouldn't give up her virginity to an asshole who was anything less than perfect in her eyes.

I truly hope I'm such a worthy asshole. She gave me something I could never be worthy enough for, which meant I need to spend everyday earning the gorgeous woman next to me.

…...

"Good morning Beautiful." She had finally shifted her body and opened her eyes. She smiled at my greeting before of course pinking just a bit under her eyes and around her nose.

"Morning." She tried to hide but I couldn't allow that.

"Oh no you don't." I chuckled as I re-positioned us so that I was over her and she was flat on her back. "No hiding that beautiful blush."

"...it's so embarrassing. I don't know how to make it stop."

"Well Thank God for that. I love your blush."

"Why?" Seriously?

"It's cute and it's hot as hell."

"Sure it is..." Ooohh she's snarky this morning. I love it.

"You know I'm curious about something."

"What?" Her eyes narrowed just a bit as she asked.

"Just how low does the blushing spread?" I trailed my eyes suggestively at her covered chest, which of course made her turn red now, no more pink.

"Not that far..." She sounded timid so I laughed and kissed her cheek. I think I'm getting better and better at reading her silent tells but it's certainly not easy. Since being timid is her standard go-to state its hard to tell if I'm pushing her to much or if she's just being her charming shy self.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good. I may be in love with your bed." I had to laugh.

"Great now I get to be jealous of my own bed..."

"You're the one who introduced us... It's all your fault."

"Hmmm." I started kissing her ticklish neck and she laughed while trying to push me away. "Will you stop wiggling? I'm trying to kiss you." I laughed at her escape attempts. Futile...

"No you aren't. You're trying to tickle me."

"I'm trying no such thing. I'm succeeding." Her hands reached up to try and get free of me so I grabbed each one in my own and pinned them to the bed. "I've got you now." She laughed as I tickled harder, unimpeded now."

"EDWARD... stop!" Her laughter made it hard to take her command seriously.

"No."

"I'm going to end up peeing your bed."

"Hmmm." I pulled back to pretend to consider her threat. "Point taken. Truce for now Ms. Swan." She shook her head at my antics while smiling at me. Her eyes held so much love that I had to kiss her, for real this time.

"I love you." She had reached up to lightly cradle my face to her, making her words feel so much more beautiful.

"I love you too."

"I do need to go potty though."

"Potty?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm a kindergarten teacher. What do you expect?" She smiled beautifully at my skepticism.

"Fair enough." I rolled off her so she could do what she needed to do.

Despite the easy and playful mood we had just been in, I was almost instantly reminded of just how innocent she is. Both of us were currently naked and had been since last night and it was clear that the realization was just dawning on Bella. I couldn't help fighting laughter as Bella tried to cover up inconspicuously with the blanket. She was not successful... The comforter was of course covering me as well and she seemed to realize that because she was blushing, all while avoiding my eyes at all costs.

She's just fucking perfect...

"Everything okay sweetheart?" She didn't seem to notice my humor because she just gave a small yes while nodding her head. I saw her glancing around and it took me a moment to realize she was looking for her clothes. Yeah... I may or may not have thrown them pretty far from the bed last night.

She was leaning away from me and clearly trying to solve her conundrum of how to get to the bathroom without revealing herself to me. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" She was still looking away from me so I leaned over and pulled her around so we were facing each-other.

"Baby, you don't need to be shy with me." She didn't deny my observation but looked even shyer now, knowing her attempts to hide it had been pointless.

"I know... I'm sorry." I stroked her hair as she lowered her face.

"Beautiful... You don't ever need to be sorry." I continued with soft touches until she looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm just not used to being seen..."

"No. I mean about last night?" We hadn't talked after having sex and I wanted to make sure she was okay. Women got a pretty shitty deal when it came to their first time, while us men had it easy. Bella had fallen asleep almost immediately afterwards so I hadn't had the chance to make sure she wasn't in any pain or discomfort. I had taken the time to clean her up a bit after she had fallen asleep but only minimally since I hadn't wanted to invade her privacy. "Are you in any pain?"

"I'm okay, I promise." She looked so vulnerable as she answered me, so exposed. I was torn between letting the subject drop to spare her embarrassment and keeping with it so she can start to feel comfortable with me, in every way.

"You're sure?"

"Yes." She wasn't convincing me...

"You're comfortable..." I smirked at her shoulder shrug and small head nod, simultaneous actions and with polar opposite meanings. She's so damn cute...

"In that case..." I decided to play with her. Bella responded well to humor and it seemed to boost her confidence which was a beautiful sight.

"In that case what?" There's those big beautiful brown eyes...

"You won't mind... just getting up and going to the bathroom." I gave her a challenging but smug face. Bella and I have many differences but also some similarities. I had noticed that when it counts she stands up for herself and shows how strong she really is, despite her own doubts. I may be to stubborn to stand down ever, but she's simply to strong to... at least when it counts.

Her lips pursed as she narrowed her eyes slightly... Aaannnd now I'm getting hard. I love when Bella gives me some attitude. "Edward..." Was that a scold?... Hot, hot, hot...

"Come on, it's so easy." Without a second thought I lifted myself up and over Bella to stand next to her, in the buff and unashamed. I chuckled as she reddened but smiled in spite of herself. I held out my hands and she slowly sat up, still wrapped in the comforter. I waited patiently as her eyes stayed low to the ground. I could see her fighting her insecurity.

Come on baby. I'm right here for you.

Gently her hands went to mine, so tentative that I had to smile in the face of how much I truly love all the little things about her. She so very slowly stood up, allowing the blanket to fall to the side, almost in slow motion. I of course appraised every inch of her body, starting low and working my way up her perfect legs, then her center, admittedly gazing there for awhile as I have yet to get a good look in. I went further up, taking in all of her stomach, chest... everything. As I finally pulled my leering away from her breasts I had to smile widely at her neck, one of my absolute favorite spots on her body... obviously.

"What is it?" She seemed to have looked up at me just in time to see my face. Obviously I wasn't exactly sporting my best poker face. She seemed a bit nervous by my gaze.

Oh this should be quite entertaining.

"Mmmhhh." I couldn't resist pulling her close and kissing that same gorgeous neck. "Nothing beautiful." I knew she wouldn't buy that.

"What were you starring at?" I can always count on her curious determination to detract from her nerves.

"Nothing."

"Edward..."

"I'm starring at you..." Her eyes narrowed while my smile only widened.

"I'm serious Edward."

"I was looking at your neck."

"Why?" She reached up to rub her neck, right where I'd been staring.

I pulled her close to me again and smiled for a few seconds before answering. "Because there seems to be a mark." She looked confused for a moment so I just smiled innocently. Okay well it probably wasn't all that innocent, but still...

"A mark?" I nodded and her eyes widened. She scurried off to the bathroom as quick as a blink and I started laughing, trying hard not to be loud enough for her to notice. I however, could hear her loud and clear. "Oh my God..." I slowly followed after her into the bathroom where she was standing by the vanity examining the mark I'd left on the side of her tantalizing neck.

I took a good few seconds to enjoy the view of Bella naked in my bathroom before stepping up to her. I wrapped my arms around her middle and watched her with blatant humor in my face. "Problem?"

"You gave me a hickey."

"Indeed I did." I honestly wasn't trying to sound so proud of myself, I REALLY wasn't... well maybe a little...

"Oh my God, it's huge." She was beat red now and it was taking everything in me not to laugh as hard as I could at the level her embarrassment was taking.

Now I could apologize to her, tell her I'd "try" to refrain from doing it in the future, etc... but we'd both know I'd be very much lying so instead I started kissing the bruise sweetly. Despite any mark I had left, Bella loves me all over her neck almost as much as I do. "Eeedward..." She was trying to keep indignant but she likes this to much. My egotistical ass side LOVED it.

"Baby you certainly weren't complaining at the time..." I whispered the words as I continued kissing my mark.

I winked at her through the mirror and she laughed. "Can't you ever behave?"

"Nope." She turned around to kiss me and I made it linger much longer then her immediate intention. We both smiled into the kiss and I revealed in being with her so casually in the morning. I left the bathroom unprompted to give her some time to do what she needed without an audience. I would be lying though if I said I wasn't worried about any aftermath of our night together. If she was in any pain I just wanted her to tell me. I heard the toilet flush and the sink run so I figured it was fine to go back in.

I wanted both to laugh and cry as soon as I walked in and Bella had wrapped herself in a towel, shielding herself from me. Such trouble... I however had no such desire to cover up at all yet. She looked up from washing her hands with a sweet smile just for me. Did her eyes momentarily shift downwards on me? Her blush suggests yes.

"You know..." I slowly walked up to her, weighing each step, waiting for her to respond to me. "... I'm not sure I like that towel, beautiful." As I stepped closer I appraised her thoroughly in my extra large bath towel that went past her knees... Yeah... I'm definitely not liking that towel. She didn't have a chance to respond as I closed the distance between us, forcing her to back-up against the wall from the speed of my movement. I kissed her hard as I pressed her up against it as much as I could.

She moaned right into my mouth so I took her enjoyment as all the encouragement I needed. I picked her up around the waist and pulled her over to the shower. "This really needs to go baby." I started to slowly tug at the towel, giving her ample time to stop me if that's what she wanted. The choice is always hers.

She put up no fight to my stripping though which I was so very grateful for. As soon as it was off I tossed it out of the shower area as best I could without looking. I couldn't seem to pull myself away from her as she wrapped her arms around my neck and made sexy mewing sounds. I was suddenly in a frenzy and I needed her. We kissed and moaned and breathed each-other in and I fucking loved every second. Just being with her, here, at home. Hers or mine, it didn't even matter. This feeling, it was simply from BEING with her, waking up NEXT to her. It was like a drug that I wanted a fix of everyday. How will I ever let her go back home?

After our breathing slowed just a bit Bella shifted a bit but I was to distracted to notice what she was doing. I went to grab her tighter, not liking the feel of her inching away... and then, out of nowhere, water hit me everywhere!

"Fuck..." I started a bit and pulled back from Bella and the sensation of so much water hitting me square in the back, cold water...

Bella started laughing so hard at my reaction that she honestly looked like she was going to cry. "OH MY GOD... Your face..." she laughed harder as my eyes narrowed. She had turned on the icy cold water on me, and I got the full blast on my backside. So she wants to play does she...

"Oh you really shouldn't have done that Beautiful." She smiled but quickly tried to run out of the shower, oh but I'm so much faster. I grabbed her around the middle and pulled her back inside, keeping her squirming form tight against my body. I adjusted the temperature so that the water would be perfect and doused her under the spray in full.

"Edward!" She laughed while trying to squirm away from me more. At least I doused her with warm water...

"Never try to out-prank me, gorgeous. I have two siblings..." I laughed while getting her wetter. I followed her under the multiple shower heads so that we were both completely drenched now. She laughed wholeheartedly before jumping into my arms and kissing me with her all.

"I'm not afraid of you." She laughed through the challenged statement, giving me small kisses as she did.

"Hmm." I laughed while continuing to kiss her under the hot water. God this is my every fantasy come true right now. I have pictured having Bella in this shower with me everyday since meeting her and now here she is. Of course a big part of my fantasy is exactly WHAT I would be doing WITH her and TO her in here but right now she's still... recovering. I highly doubt she's okay with sex again so soon, but F-U-C-K I want her so bad right now... and right here.

"Edward..."

Fuck me her voice is so needy. She's killing me.

"What is it baby?" I moved back down to her neck and she held on tighter.

"I want you." Christ...

"Bella..." I pulled back so I could look into her eyes. Now the devil on my shoulder knew exactly what he wanted to do to Bella right now in response to her permission... Press her up against the wall and... I shook off the thoughts before I actually found myself in physical pain. The angel on my shoulder however... was reminding me that Bella is probably pretty sore. 'She needs to recover...' "Are you hurting? At all?"

She didn't answer right away and all I could hear was the water drops hitting everything around us and our heavy breathing enveloping everything else. All I could see was Bella as she was pressed against me and watching my eyes. Before she could answer I kissed her deeply, holding her face tight to me, needing her even closer to me. I finally pulled back to look at her, staying as close as I could. "I don't want to hurt you baby." I want her but I do not want to cause her any pain, ever.

"You won't." She was so sure of that, and I was left in shock. Awwed by her trust in me.

"Baby..." I just watched her for a quiet moment, knowing in my heart that I honestly didn't think I could ever bear to lose her. She brings so much light into my life. Completes what I never knew was missing.

"I love you." She kissed me again and I caved. I'll always cave and give her the world, if I can. I lifted her up against the wall, directly behind the water so it felt like being behind a waterfall.

"You have to tell me if it hurts." I wasn't asking this time, I was telling her. Not to be controlling, but simply because I would never want her to 'endure me' out of obligation. I want her to enjoy every second, every time.

Her only response was to nod her head so I kissed her before checking that she's ready for me. My hand lowered and fingers felt around her opening. Her breath caught and her body trembled a bit in excitement. Her small moan told me all I needed to know so I pulled my hand away and looked into her eyes. "I'll go slow baby." She nodded again and pulled me closer, pulling my lips to her. I pulled her up to wrap around me, aligning us just right.

Perfect fit...

I entered as slowly as I possibly could, groaning loudly the whole way. She feels even better than last night. "I love you." Christ, sex has never ever felt as amazing as this moment. My one hand remained on her lower body, holding her as best as I could. My other brushed her wet hair out of her face so I could see her completely. Last night it had been so dark, now I wanted to see everything.

"I love you too." She smiled at me and held on to the back of my neck with both hands. Her forearms were pressed to my chest as I pulled back and pushed right back in. Both my hands held her tight, not letting her go. Her legs were wrapped tight around me, squeezing with each movement I made. The feel of her hot wet skin, the warm water, and the sounds she was making was absolute nirvana.

Each movement I made felt like total bliss and complete agony at the same time. I want to go so much faster but I knew I can't so I kept a slow steady pace, needing her okay more than anything else. Her small noises got a little louder so I angled her face more to look right at me. "Still okay?" I was breathing so hard but I needed to know.

"Yes." She pulled her head away from the wall enough to close the short distance to me, and kissed me deep. I kissed her right back and moved my hand from her face to her center, rubbing above where we joined. I wasn't going to last much longer, curse of having my every fantasy answered, and I wanted Bella to finish with me. She squirmed at first but then shuddered just a bit, her thighs contracting around me. I could tell she's close and just needs that last push. I moved my lips to her ear and started whispering to her.

"My beautiful girl." I can feel her trembling and it's spurring me to the edge. "I can feel you baby. Come for me." Her arms got tighter as her only response then she buried her face into my shoulder and moaned louder. After just a couple more minutes I feel her contract and I thank God as I let go with her.

After we finish I remain holding her against the wall for just a moment before slowly pulling out of her. Her breath catches as I do so, clutching me tighter. I lower her to the ground as slow as I can and brush her hair to the sides of her head so I can look into her eyes. "You really are my dream girl." It's honestly the first words I can think of while I look into her perfect eyes.

She smiles beautifully and we kiss again.

…...

After we finally got ready for the day, almost immediately I got another call, this one from Lizzie though so it was more than welcome. She was of course calling on her watch and thought it was the coolest thing in the world. I laughed listening to her tell me about the plane ride. Bella was trying to get something together for a very late breakfast for us while I talked to my little girl from across the kitchen. I had told her we could go out to eat but she said breakfast tastes better at home.

Such a small town girl I've fallen for...

"I love you baby girl. Make sure to be good for your mom okay?"

 _ **"Okay, Daddy. Luv you."**_

"I love you too baby." I hung up and noticed Bella smiling at me from the stove. I was sitting at the counter as I watched her work.

"What is it?" I smirked threw playfully narrowed eyes. "Why are you watching me, Beautiful."

"You're just so cute with Lizzie."

"I'm always cute." I smiled wider and she shook her head and rolled her eyes, still smiling though.

"True."

…...

After breakfast I insisted on cleaning the kitchen, which was a difficult battle to win since apparently Bella liked to clean. I won eventually with a few well placed kisses and whispered naughty promises, all of which made her blush and let me have my way.

"When will you get your piano back?" We were watching a movie in the living room and she was laying next to me as I sat, her head rested on my lap.

"Hopefully before Thanksgiving, otherwise it could be after Christmas. The holidays slow down everything."

"Is it going to go there?" She pointed to the only real empty space down here.

"Yes." I smirked at her eagerness to hear me play.

"How long has it been since you've played?"

"Way to long. About 6months, and it wasn't much then. Since I've played on my piano, it's been over a year now. I used to play just about everyday."

"I'm sorry." She rubbed my arm and I was surprised by how reassuring her touch was.

"Hopefully I'm not to out of practice when you do get to hear me. I want to WOW you." Her head had been facing off to the side to watch t.v. but she looked up and gave me a big smile.

"You'll always WOW me." I laughed and leaned down to give her a small kiss.

…...

"Did you still want to go to the pier for dinner tonight?" Originally we hadn't made any solid plans for our weekend as we both just wanted to relax and be together since we'd both been working so hard. We had talked about going to the pier though and seeing the shops and restaurants there.

"Ummm" Well I guess I just found the perfect leeway to bring up dinner...with my siblings... and my parents... and my girlfriend... together and for the first time.

She sat up at my hesitation and looked at me curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Actually something came up tonight with my family."

"Are they okay?" She seemed so worried and I had to smile while stroking her sweet face.

"Actually everyone's great but my sister-in-law and my brother have some personal things going on and they asked me to be there, as moral support, and to... distract my mother."

"Distract her? From what?"

I took a deep breath as I tried to explain what I could so Bella wasn't in the dark, but also without disrespecting my families privacy. "My sister, Rose, she has had some health issues in the past related to abuse she endured when she was in a prior relationship, before meeting my brother." Bella's eyes widened and she honestly looked like she would cry.

"Is she okay...now?" It was so sweet how she didn't push for details. She just wanted to make sure Rose was okay.

I pulled my sensitive girl to my lap and kissed her cheek, rubbing her thighs in reassurance. "Yes baby. She's good." I smiled and kissed the relieved face Bella wore. "Anyway her and Emmett are dealing with some private things that they want to deal with as a couple, without interference or having to try and explain anything to the rest of the family."

"That's understandable."

I nodded before rubbing her legs more and taking a deep breath. "Anyway they asked me to come to dinner tonight, to help keep the attention off them..." I let my sentence trail off and kept my eyes on her to see how she reacted.

"I understand." She didn't seem sad or upset, maybe just a little disappointed. "I know how much you love your family." She smiled and kissed my cheek. "It's only a few hours right. I can eat here or something while you spend time with them."

"Uh." Okay she's not getting that I want her to come too..."

"What?" Those adorably curious eyes...

"Actually I want you to come with me."

"What?" It was like her mind wasn't registering what I wanted for a moment.

"I want you to come and meet my family." She took a deep breath and to my surprise smiled and blushed. Well the blush wasn't a surprise of course, but how happy she looked was.

"You want me there?" I smiled before pulling her face down closer to me.

"Yes baby. I want you to meet them and for them to meet you."

She kissed me and held me close. I could feel her smile as our lips moved together. She pulled back first and looked at me through nervous eyes. "Will they like me?"

"Not as much as I do." I winked and she blushed, still to nervous to relax though. She held her hands in front of herself and was playing with her fingers as she thought through everything. I still had her in my lap but felt no need to rush her. I wanted this to be something she wanted too. Yes I may have done this because of the phone call earlier but the whole reason I had said I'd bring Bella was because I want her there. I want to show her to them. I want to show everyone that she's mine and that she's...

"What if they think I'm to young for you or... it's to soon... or"

"Bella." I watched her seriously and she waited for me to speak."None of that matters, to them and definitely not to me." I may have been stupid enough once to let small insignificant things about us bother me but I wasn't making those same mistakes. I lowered my face to make eye contact with her lowered shy eyes. As soon as those hidden eyes met mine I smiled and she returned it, brighter than before."I want you there baby."

"Why?"

I kissed her before answering, whispering into her ear. "Because I love you and I have no intention of ever letting you go."

 **END NOTES (PLEASE READ):**

 **-Don't forget to review**

 **-Tell me your thoughts...**

 **-Yes Edward loves the F-word when angry, and definitely when EXCITED... ;-) We all have our 'passionate' tells.**

 **\- My first "shower scene". Hope it was enjoyable. ;-)**


	23. Familiar Interaction

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes:_

 *****REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW The record to beat is 40+. I didn't get many responses last chapter. :-(**

 *****Nice long chapter, longest one yet.**

 *****Time to meet the parents. One hell of a weekend for our favorite couple...**

 _ **CHAPTER #23: Familiar Interaction**_

 _ **BPOV**_

"I really think you're panicking over nothing." We were at the grocery store so I could pick up a couple quick things before we went back to my place so I could get dressed into something nicer... Something to meet Edwards siblings... and his parents.

Oh God

"Easy for you to say." He chuckled while following me through my regular grocery store. It felt so weird to do something like this with him, something so normal. Despite how odd it seemed though I couldn't help but love every second of the simple domestic task.

"Bella, they're easy going people. You don't need to inconvenience yourself."

"Edward..." I pursed my lips and flashed him a pout, trying to show my dislike of how casually he was taking all of this. He smirked before standing behind me and pulling my hair off to the side. Then he kissed my neck, and for one split second I closed my eyes and got distracted by his overly tempting self... but then I remembered the main reason for this pit stop.

"Bella" He whispered into my ear seductively.

"Are you going to help me or not?" I tried to sound firm as I pulled out of his clutches and tried to find the right item.

"I would love to help you but I have no idea what we're looking for." I gave him a glare before straightening my tiny 5+ foot self against his well over 6 foot form and pointing to my bruised neck with purpose. "I need something to cover this." He watched me for a moment then his eyes moved to my neck. His only response was to then give me that perfect smile followed by a wink before then proceeding to pretend to help me. He browsed through the makeup section, at complete ease over marking me right before I have to meet his ENTIRE family.

"This should work." I was mostly speaking to myself as I grabbed the first concealer I saw. I'd never needed the stuff before but with any luck it would be enough.

…...

"Do you like this one?" We were at my place now and I was irrationally tearing apart my entire closet trying to find the perfect outfit. I had already gone through all my pants and blouses for almost an hour before deciding that one of my dresses would be better as they were at least comforting to me. Edward was in my bedroom with me, laying on my bed, happily watching as I try on something just to strip out of it a moment later

...He was definitely not helping me... but judging by the smile on his face, he was greatly enjoying himself, what with me being half dressed in just my underwear. "Perfect, wear that one." I hadn't tried it on yet so it was still on a hanger so I held it away to appraise the glossy white and pink dress that was so beautifully unique...

"It's pink though..."

"So...?" I looked up at his face and it was unreadable as he asked his question.

"Pink is... juvenile." I whispered my observation and looked up to see Edward fighting laughing at me.

"Juvenile?"

"I want to look elegant." What I really wanted was to look... shall I saw mature. Hopefully Edward didn't see right through my answer though. I turned back to my closet and I heard Edward sigh deeply. A moment later I felt his arms wrap around my waist before he kissed my cheek.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"You have to say that..." I repeated the conversation we'd had awhile ago. It felt so long ago now.

"Do I?" His arms wrapped tighter and I smiled at the whispered words in my ear.

"You're my boyfriend. It's your job to charm me."

"I'm also an attorney, beautiful. It's my specialty to look at all the facts before forming an opinion, and you're absolutely stunning."

"Doesn't affect how young I look though." I lowered my face as I uttered the confession. It was so hard not to confide in him, even over my biggest insecurity. Despite putting the silent obstacle of our age-difference behind us I was still worried that people in our lives wouldn't like it. Rationally I knew there was nothing anyone could do about it but it still left me feeling a bit scared involving what his family would think of me. I wasn't one of those women that had the ability to look both younger and older, capable of pulling off 20 or 30 simultaneously. My short stature, soft features, and just about everything else just screamed 'YOUNG'.

"Bella look at me." I obeyed and turned to see Edward giving me an unreadable expression. "Your age means absolutely nothing to me." Before I could say anything he continued. "I'll be the first to admit that when you first told me how old you are I was more than a little... concerned."

For some reason the look on his face as he searched for the word made me giggle a bit. "Concerned?" We had started seeing each-other so seamlessly after Edward finally asked me out, that we never actually stopped to discuss the why's behind it not happening sooner for us.

"Okay perhaps that's a minor statement." I smiled as he rolled his eyes at me. His gaze went back to me and he gave me the softest look before stroking my cheek with the back of his fingers. "I may have let some years hold me back at first but I wont be making that mistake again."

"Smooth talker." He smirked as I softened under his words. He leaned down to give me a small kiss. "That doesn't change how others see us though." He seemed to consider that for a moment before answering.

"Angela already knows and my sister has met you. Neither of them seem upset in anyway."

"True." His sister doesn't know my actual age though.

"Plus I told my brother how old you are. He doesn't care."

"What? When did that happen?" He never told me that.

"When we were at the gym awhile ago. I was talking about you and your birthday came up." He shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Really? He didn't... react... at all?"

"Well..."

"Oh God." I buried my face in my hands and Edward laughed.

"Beautiful, he was surprised. I wont lie and say he wasn't, but he didn't care about the difference and he certainly didn't judge it."

"You think your parents will feel the same?" In my experience the harshest judges in our lives are our parents. Their intentions may be well-meaning but regardless of that they have a masterful ability to guilt all of their children to their way of thinking.

To my tremendous surprise Edward started laughing hard. "The only judging that will happen will be 100 percent directed at me and I highly doubt any of it will be with regards to our age difference."

"Why not?"

"I really can't emphasize this enough, but I do not share my romantic life with my family at all. I've always been very private so my mother will simply be thrilled that I'm willingly bringing you over to meet them. Simultaneously she'll be pissed at me for keeping you from her." He chuckled and I smiled.

"So she'll like me?" If I had to categorize Edward when it came to his family I would say he's a 'mamma's boy'. Not in the creepy weird way but it's obvious that her approval means a lot to him. Whenever he speaks of her it's always with a sense of pure respect and love... and maybe a healthy dose of fear.

I really want her to like me and approve of me for her oldest son.

"Beautiful, she will love you."

…...

I had narrowed down my choices to three dresses after a lot of second guessing. My first choice was a simple black dress that was very conservative plus warm which was a big plus since it was going to be a cold night. My second choice was a very thin but beautiful ivory dress that was the most casual of my options. Lastly was a purple one I had pulled from the back of the closet. It was a Grecian cut, which was my favorite style, and it was very airy and soft. As soon as I pulled it from the closet Edward grew more than a little eager. He had been laid back against my headboard but when he saw it he sat up at attention.

"Wear that one." His voice sounded more order like than observational. I shook my head and went to put it back in the closet. It was to bright. I wanted something simpler. "Baby..." He stopped me from putting it away by grabbing my arm that was holding it, apparently having walked over to me to stop my dismissal of the dress. He grabbed it from me and as he glanced between it and me a few times I saw something dance behind his eyes. "I think I recognize this color." I immediately turned bright red. It was the same shade of purple as my underwear had been last night. The dark purple that had matched the flowers on my nightie he'd loved so much... The ones Edward had taken off me...

Clearly he remembered too.

I could feel so much heat coming off me as I tried to tug the dress back from him with zero strength. "Look at how red you are." I couldn't look at whatever expression he wore because I was so shy now. My mind was back on last night, on every sensation that he'd caused. Feeling his hands on me, everywhere as he slowly stripped everything off and took in every inch newly exposed. I swear my body still tingled from the way his eyes had held me and the way his lips never left me for long.

"Shut up." I tried to sound playful as I weakly got the dress back and tried to hide my embarrassing embarrassment. How can I still be so ridiculous with him? God I slept with him last night... gave him... and then this morning I actually initiated...

"Bella?" He pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yeah."

He didn't answer but instead took the dress from me and I released it without a fight. He tossed it aside onto my bed and held my face between his hands, steering my eyes up to meet his. "Are you okay?"

His eyes were honest as he held me with that same intensity I was beginning to associate as his protective side. "I'm just... being me."

He leaned down and kissed me, lightly sucking first my lower lip then my upper one before moving over to whisper in my ear. "Good, because I wouldn't want anyone else."

"Even if I was more... experienced? Or confident?" Oh God that came out wrong...

"Experienced?" He looked at me with a look of heavy doubt while sporting a wide smile. "As in experienced with other men?"

"Oh God..." I clapped both hands over my eyes.

"My beautiful Bella." He laughed while prying my hands away and I starred at him while fighting how awful this conversation felt. "Have I told you how fucking cute you are?"

"No." There he goes again, charming me.

"Well you are. Insane, but so very cute."

"Insane?"

"Baby in what universe would I want another man to have ever touched you in anyway?" His eyes were quite serious as he asked.

"I didn't mean that, not really. It's just wouldn't you prefer me not to be so awkward?" I was honestly worried about it. While our 14 year age-gap seemed like the biggest difference between us on paper, in reality his confidence compared to my self-doubt was the real obstacle.

He grabbed my hands in his so that we were palm to palm with our fingers interlaced. "Do you know what I thought about you when we first met?"

I bit my lip and shook my head as my only answer. He smiled and used our embrace to pull my body flush to his, he even wrapped my arms around his neck. He brushed my hair aside and watched my eyes for a moment. "When I stepped into your classroom and saw you I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen." I couldn't fight the smile at his words. "Then you introduced yourself, not just to me but to Lizzie." He continued lightly tracing my hair as I watched his eyes. "You were sweet, precious." He smiled as he remembered something from that day, but I didn't know what it was. "Watching you with Lizzie, then tripping over your own words with me... and that blush of yours." He smirked at me as I tried to hide my blushing smile, not that he was letting me budge even an inch from him. "I couldn't take my eyes off you, Beautiful. I didn't ever want to. There isn't a thing about you I would ever change."

"Why?"

Rather then answer he just smiled and wrapped his arms around me. My body responded without him needing to pull me up to his level. I raised myself up as much as I could so he could kiss me deep. He pulled me to my bed and never stopped kissing me as he did. I followed obediently because when this man kissed me, all I wanted to do was obey him. We more or less fell onto my bed, with me on top of him and we both laughed. I was pretty sure he forgot how much smaller my room was then his and therefore misjudged where my bed was. Despite the laughs his hand held my head to him so that we could keep kissing. I felt his hand trace the small of my back, over and over again and it made me tremble.

How can a spot so simple feel this good?

***Ring Ring***

"I am not answering that." Edward whispered the words before kissing me again as I giggled in response.

"What if it's your brother?"

"Who?" I laughed harder as his hands slowly started to travel up my back, following my spine in that way I swore he just knew would render me powerless. God it feels so good when he does it.

"Your sister?" I laughed into his mouth as he ignored my words completely. "Your mom?"

"I'm going to have to ask you not to speak of my mother while half-naked beautiful." I laughed outright at his whispered order and he took my distraction as the perfect opportunity to twist us so that he was on top of me.

"We're supposed to be getting ready." My words held no weight and we both knew it. I wasn't exactly putting up a fight, what with my hands all over him and pulling him as close to me as I could. Luckily the ringing stopped and I smiled as he sighed in relief.

"We have time."

"No we don't." My laughs continued as he again ignored my words.

His mouth switched to my neck and my body trembled with the light sucking he started doing. "Do you want me to stop?"

"That's not fair..." I whined as he continued his tantalizing seduction.

"I never said I play fair."

I heard Edward's phone ring again and him groan before checking the screen. Also I thought I heard something else but couldn't be sure over the sounds of us. "It's my dad. I'll shoot him a text really quick." He started to do just that, not removing himself from on top of me just as I definitely heard a voice, sounding far away.

"Edward..." I was about to tell him that I think Angela's home when my bedroom door slowly started to open. I wanted to yell for her to stop but everything happened so fast while also in slow motion.

"I think she's home. I saw her purse on... OH MY GOD!"

"Angela!..." I somehow quickly extracted myself from Edward and pulled myself to a sitting position with my arms wrapped around my legs, trying to cover as much of myself as possible.

OH MY GOD!

"Uhhhhh..." Now the normal thing to do in this situation would be to make a quick exit or at least apologize, but in Angela's defense it took a lot to surprise her and she clearly wasn't prepared to handle THIS level of shock.

I glanced at Edward through my mortification and took in his confused face as he glanced between myself and Angela who was still frozen in the doorway. In true Edward fashion he looked back to his phone while pulling himself back up to standing, keeping calm and collected the whole way. Nothing could seem to rattle this man. He seemed to finish his text before stuffing his phone back into his pocket and turning to face Angela, his normal charmingly sexy smile in place. "Good evening Angela. It's nice to see you again." Angela's eyes had followed him looking like the quentessential deer in the headlights. Her phone was still hanging at her ear as her eyes shifted to me. As soon as our eyes met her smile grew wide.

Oh God...

"Edward! It's so nice to see you again too." She gave him a quick hug while shooting me a look that screamed 'We are SO GONNA discuss this.' He hugged her back politely and just as they parted Angela seemed to remember she had someone on the phone.

"Hello? Yeah sorry I walked in on Bella... anyway she just startled me is all." I blushed and buried my face in my knees. "Bella?" I looked up and she was holding her phone out to me while watching Edward with a mischievous grin. "It's your dad."

KILL ME NOW

Wordlessly I reached for the phone. She brought it over to me then took her place right next to Edward. "Hey dad. What are you doing home right now? I thought you guys were going to the rez tonight?"

 **"Edward?"**

"Dad..." Oh GOD... "...I told you about him. He's my boyfriend." I couldn't bring myself to look up at Edward as I spoke. This is absolutely mortifying. What was Edward thinking right now.

 **"That's also the only thing you've told us. He's spending time at your apartment, alone with you?"** It was a question but not REALLY a question.

"Dad... yes." I love my father and I respect him to much to lie to him but at the same time I'm an adult and I don't have to explain myself. Of course knowing that and actually feeling that are two different things. No matter my age I will always be his little girl and this had to be a tough pill to swallow... whatever conclusions he was drawing.

The silence on the other end of the phone was deafening. I mustered up the courage to look up and Angela mouthed 'sorry' to me not that I blamed her for this. It was obvious that my father had heard Edward speak, after knowing Angela was looking for me in our apartment... in my bedroom.

 **"Your mother and I just needed to confirm that you're still coming up next weekend."** My dad did not sound okay. He was always quiet but this was almost deadly calm.

"Of course I'm coming... Late next Friday." I could almost picture that wordless head nod he did but no sound came out. "I love you."

 **"I love you too Bells. I'll see you next weekend."** We hung up at the same time and my eyes met Edward who looked deeply concerned by whatever expression I wore.

"I'm so sorry B. Charlie called me just as I got off the elevator and said he couldn't reach you and wanted to know if I was home... and if you were" She trailed off as her eyes flashed between us.

"It's fine..." I tried to smile but I felt weird and maybe a little guilty, even-though I shouldn't.

"Angela, would you give us a minute please?" Edward spoke calmly and respectfully. She nodded eagerly and made a quick escape, closing my door behind her.

As soon as I heard the door click I apologized to Edward. "I'm so sorry about that. I'm sure it was weird. With Angela coming in..." He walked over to the bed and pulled me up so that I was standing, chest to chest, with him.

"Are you okay?" He was ignoring my attempt to dodge my own discomfort.

"I'm okay."

"With your father?" It was clear that he picked up the tension between my dad and me.

"He's not exactly used to me..." I was trying to find the word.

"...being grown up?" He supplied the words sweetly. I nodded and he tilted my head up to him. "You can tell me all this stuff Bella."

"It just feels stupid... Me having to... hide I guess... some aspects of our..."

"...physical relationship?" He supplied the words again and I smiled at his understanding. "No parent lets go easily sweetheart."

"Yeah but it's weird." He brushed my hair aside and I watched his eyes as he followed the strands for a moment. "Is it annoying to you?" Is it childish nonsense to him? I knew what Edward had said about my age not bothering him anymore but something like that phone call had to pull the difference to the surface. After all did Edward ever have to explain 'adult time' to his parents? Of course not.

"No." He smiled at my doubtfully worried expression. He leaned down and our lips met in a sizzling kiss that caught my breathing off guard. It was intense but it didn't linger. He pulled back and smiled at me "I love you." The words weren't there as just our normal greeting for one-another, it was an answer to how worried I was. I didn't want my dad's discomfort to make me seem to young for Edward. I didn't want anything outside to put a strain on us and his words told me he felt the same. He wouldn't let any of this bother him, so long as I did the same.

"I love you too." We kissed and just held each-other for a moment before Edward pulled away from me and smiled. "What?"

"I told my father I'd call him back, work issue he needs help with. And I know of a certain room-mate who's probably dying for some answers from you Ms. Swan." I blushed while groaning and covering my face. He chuckled and gave me a reassuring hug. "May as well get it over with while I'm here to whisk you away fairly quickly."

"You have this all planned out, don't you?" I looked up at him and had to laugh at his expression that said 'Of course I do.'

He held me around the waist and kissed right where his mark is before moving up to my ear. "Wear the purple one beautiful. I want to think about that color tonight."

And just like that he makes everything better while turning me completely red...

…...

Edward 'excused' himself to Angela under the pretense of needing to make a call. She eagerly jumped on the opportunity to come barreling into my room with the single happiest face I'd ever seen on her. Almost as soon as Edward closed my door I heard her, in a much to loud voice, yell

'Oh My GOD... LOOK AT YOUR NECK..."

I closed my eyes and tried to will myself not to blush. "Ummmm." I tried to cover the plainly visible bruise not that it wasn't way to late for that.

"Oh no you don't..." She walked right up to me and examined Edward's handy work. Her eyes absolutely danced with mirth as she traced the mark briefly before looking back at me. "So... Mr. So-incredibly-beyond-cute likes to bite does he?"

"Ummmm." For some stupid reason I couldn't stop a large smile coming through the massive embarrassment I felt.

"Look at that smug smile. You liked it didn't you?" And she calls me smug... Her face was positively triumphant right now.

"Maybe...a little." Or a lot... Who's measuring?

"So I take it the first night together went...well..." Her head bobbed a bit waiting for me to use her slow sentence as a jumping off point to I suppose 'spill my guts'.

"We spent the night together before." Her eyes narrowed in a 'you know exactly what I meant' way and I sighed while turning a bit darker.

"Everything was perfect." I lowered my face and quickly wrapped my throw blanket around myself, using the small bit on the top to shield my neck.

"B..." She grabbed my hand and sat us both on my bed.

"A..." I smiled at her eye-roll.

"Come on you have to spill."

"No I don't."

"Please."

"Please?" I gave her a small bitch brow. The woman wasn't known to ask for what she wanted.

"Come on B. Did you...you know..."

"Come again?" I smiled just a bit wider at her narrowed eyes.

"I dunno did you... come again? Or at all?"

"Oh God." I immediately dropped all pretense and hid my face.

"Oooohhh that's a yes!"

"OH MY GOD. Shusssshhh" I clasped my hand over her mouth. "Edward is right out there."

"And we both know how much you'd rather he was in here." She winked at me. "I saw him all over you when I came in here."

"Not...all over me." What a stupid statement... I really should never play poker

"Bella you're in your underwear and he was quite literally on top of you and between your legs." Now it was her turn with the bitch brow.

"Yes and thank-you for revealing that I had my boyfriend in my bedroom with me... directly to my FATHER."

"I did not. All I said was 'Oh my God'."

"Yes right after telling him you were going into our apartment and that you knew I was home somewhere."

"Soooo."

"Soooo he heard Edward's voice, he had to."

"Again not my fault. Plus it's not like Charlie knew we were all in your room."

"My father's not an idiot."

"No and you aren't a child. You can entertain men if you want."

"Seriously... entertain men...plural? This is the first time I've ever...entertained anyone." Her big smile alerted me to the fact that I'd just said way to much.

"So there was... entertainment."

"Not here." I mumbled the words and she jumped in place on the bed a bit. I just tried to silently remind myself to get this over with quickly.

"But there was at his place?" I closed my eyes and glanced at my bedroom door. That stupid smile wouldn't leave as I thought of last night and this morning. The way Edward had taken care of me each time. The way he had touched me, kissed me, assured me, and everything else I'd needed him to do. The lust in his eyes and the sheer need he showed for me, all of it was still with me and I doubted I'd ever forget even 1 second of it.

True that I'd never been so nervous as I was last night but this morning I doubt I'd ever felt so powerful. When he'd first shown me his bathroom and asked me point blank if I'd be open to showering with him, at first I'd been really scared but then I saw... I mean really SAW how excited he looked. Knowing that he'd clearly fantasized about me in that shower with him, it made me WANT to do it, for him. I WANTED to fulfill that dream for him. When the opportunity came I hadn't even needed to think about it. I just told him I wanted to and the next thing I knew Edward had never looked so thrilled and completely open to me. My strong Mr. Cullen was so vulnerable as he fought with the desire to have me and the need to make sure I was okay. His two sides that I loved equally. The strong side and the eternal protector.

"Look at that faraway smile. You're thinking about it aren't you." She sounded more than a little crazed in her excitement.

"Sort-of."

"Sort-of? Come on..."

"I was thinking about after..."

"What happened after?"

"He was...good to me. Sweet. He took care of me." I wasn't willing to give up any more detail than that. Those details belonged to Edward and me. No one else.

"Did it hurt a lot?" She was already a lot calmer. Happy with what little I gave her. A lot of people probably thought Angela was a bit much but she was truly my best friend and just wanted to be a part of the important things in my life. There wasn't much that could be more important than the man I've fallen hard for.

"Only at first."

"I take it that's where the bite falls into place?" She was still trying to wiggle out some details.

"I don't actually remember him biting me. I just saw it this morning."

"You didn't feel that?"

"I guess I was focused on other things." I blushed even redder.

"With a man like Edward who the Hell could blame you."

…...

"Make-up isn't exactly your specialty." The concealer I got was apparently the wrong color or something because Angela was digging through her own makeup for something better.

"What's wrong with this stuff." I held up the unused concealer that she had disregarded without even trying.

"For one it's to dark."

"Isn't concealer meant to hide stuff? It's supposed to be dark."

"B you're one of the fairest skinned people I've ever met. That stuff would stick out almost as much as the hickey."

Eventually she found this stuff that I honestly thought was to light but after she used that and some foundation I couldn't see the mark anymore. She took the opportunity to have me at her mercy to do the rest of my make-up as well and since I'd needed her help with the cover-up I humored her.

"Big weekend for the two of you huh? First one alone together, meeting his family for the first time. Other firsts..." I smiled at her prodding but ignored her attempts.

"The first time he told me he loves me."

"What?"

"He told me he loves me." That was the one detail of the night I was happy to blurt out.

"Seriously? He said it first."

"Kind-of." I told her the basics of that story and she laughed while shaking her head and going over to my closet to look for an outfit. "The purple one on the bed." I blushed as I pointed to the dress Edward had insisted on. God I may never look at purple clothing again without blushing thinking of where the color would undoubtedly steer Edward's mind.

"Oooh, bold. I love it." She brought it over, oblivious to my reasons for picking it. "Good choice B. Beautiful just like you."

…...

"Jesus Christ." Edward took a shameless perusal of me after we left my room and I loved his clear approval more than I probably should. I loved when he looked at me like that. He gestured for me to walk closer to him while watching me with victorious need.

"I wore the purple one." I stated the obvious cutely as his hands naturally went to hold my sides once I was close enough to him. He nodded in clear approval as he stepped closer to me and took my hands before leaning down and kissing me.

"You look amazing."

"Good enough to wow your family?" I tried to sound playful but it was hard to hide my nerves.

"Beautiful, you look good enough to eat."

Thank GOD he whispered that...

…...

"So fidgety." He was mocking me as he drove to his parents house and

I sat next to him, completely incapable of holding still.

"I can't help it. I get twitchy when nervous. I can't hold still." He reached over the consul for my hand and brought it to his lips, giving me a sweet kiss while still watching the road.

"Baby for the millionth time, my family are all very cool. They'll love you."

"If they weren't would you honestly warn me?"

He laughed at my remark and kissed my hand again. "If I knew otherwise I would simply not bring you until Id had words with them all. Something along the lines of 'Fuck off'." I blushed at his honest response. It was crude words but also sweet that his loyalty would stay with me even if his family didn't approve of us.

"Does your mom know much about me?" I was mostly worried about his mom's approval. Siblings were the least of my concern. Mothers on the other hand held a lot of pull over their sons. If I didn't earn her vote I was in bad shape.

"She knows you're Lizzie's teacher and they all know about your car accident."

"That's it?" I wasn't sure if that was a relief because it gave us lots to talk about or if I was worried because she might find the lack of information troubling.

"My brother probably knows the most. He knows you're in college, and he knows what you look like as does Alice..."

"He also knows I'm 21."

He heavy sighed and glanced over at me. "Yes he knows. Sweetheart it's nothing to worry about."

"I'm not trying to make an issue where there isn't one." I took a deep breath. "I just keep worrying that it's going to upset someone."

"Well let that problem be for another day. We're here." I looked up as Edward parked us in the driveway of a beautiful house with a wrap around driveway that could park 8 or so vehicles. It looked like we were the last ones here because I saw 2 other cars in the driveway as well as 2 in the open garage. The house was smaller than Edward's but just as beautiful plus since it was closer to the city it was probably a lot more expensive.

I made no move to open my door but Edward was more than happy to walk to my door and open it. I looked up at him through my nervous eyes and he smiled kindly before crouching down and taking my hands in both of his. "Baby you have nothing to be nervous about."

"This is just a first for me."

"What is?"

"Meeting the parents. I've never done that before."

"Never?" He seemed surprised.

"I told you my longest relationship was 3 months and it was never serious, at least on my end." No need t elaborate that I already knew the guys family since his dad and mine are best friends.

"That sounds like an interesting story." He laughed before standing up straight, taking me with him.

"I love you." I felt the need to say it as I stood on my toes to kiss him, needing the comfort before everything else happened.

"I love you too beautiful." He deepened my innocent intentions and I laughed when he pulled me closer.

"Hey you have a lawyer on your face." I jumped back immediately at a very loud and deep voice speaking from much closer to us then I thought possible.

"Emmett shut the hell up." Oh God...

I looked up and standing at the large truck in front of us was an absolutely huge guy. He was so bulky with a ton of muscle. He was at least Edward's height, adding to his intimidating form. He walked right up to us jovially and stopped in front of Edward before doing that bro hug thing guys do. Yeah he was Edward's height but looked almost twice as wide. So this is Edward's brother/best friend...

"You made it. I was kind-of expecting you to go AWOL." He laughed while Edward rolled his eyes.

"I told you we would be here. Here we are." He wrapped his arm around my middle as he spoke and it comforted me like it always did... having him close.

"You must be the fair maiden Bella who my brother has told us all absolutely NOTHING about."

I blushed at the funny statement and nodded. "That's me." He reached for my hand and I took it, smiling at his kind face.

"You are way to good for my brother. Blink twice if you're here against your will." I laughed at how absurd he sounded pretending to whisper that to me. I somehow doubted this guy even knew how to whisper.

"Emmett stop torturing your brother." I looked up as a blonde woman stepped out from inside the truck's passenger side. My eyes may have bulged slightly at the sight of her. I had thought Tanya was gorgeous but compared to this woman she was at best average. This woman was tall, maybe a couple inched over 6 foot and had gorgeous curly blonde hair that was a beautiful light shade she wore down and natural with just a few silver clips on the left side, positioned to keep the golden curls out of her face. She wore black leggings, heels and a silver top that was beautiful and shimmery. She looked amazing. This must be Edward's sister-in-law.

"Hello." She held her hand out to me and I accepted it with a nervous smile. "I'm Rosalie, feel free to call me Rose. This goof here is my husband. A ten year old boy stuck in a 30year old man's body." Emmett shrugged before pulling her close and kissing her cheek cutely with a loud smack, making her roll her eyes.

"You love your immature husband."

"Most of the time." Edward laughed before kissing the top of my head and leading us towards the house.

…...

"MOM I'M HERE. THE PARTY CAN START NOW!" I jumped a bit at Emmett yelling that as soon as we entered the house. Edward hadn't knocked and instead just let himself and the rest of us right in. I smiled at that. For some reason I found it comforting.

It was a two story house with a huge window on the back side that we could see from the foyer. As much as Edward seemed to favor darker colors in his house his parents seemed to like the opposite. The flooring was flawless cream colored wood and all the furniture was in various light shades.

I was looking around at everything as Edward took my coat and Emmett took Rose's. As soon as it was off I felt like my armor was gone too. I rubbed my arm a little nervously as Emmett leaned in to say some things quietly to Edward.

"You look nervous?" I looked up at Rose as she smiled kindly.

"I was hoping I wasn't so obvious." She laughed before giving my hand a quick reassuring squeeze.

"I still remember when Emmett brought me to meet all of them when we were first friends. I was so nervous but I promise you will love Esme."

I stared at her for a moment, surprised she knew I was most anxious about meeting Edward's mother. She laughed at my face. "All women are nervous to meet in-laws but the mother-in-law is simply terrifying."

"She's not my mother-in-law." I blushed at Rose's off-hand wording. She smiled at my expression before leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"She wasn't mine either."

…...

"Oh by the way I kind-of forgot to tell Mom that Bella was coming." Emmett says the words like it's nothing before starting to stroll past the rest of us. Edward immediately grabbed his collar and pulled him back. It would have been amusing if it wasn't for how scared I suddenly was.

She didn't know I was coming?

"What?" Edward did not look amused. "You told me that you were calling her after you and I got off the phone. You expressly told me that you would tell her."

"I forgot. We were talking about the rental property I need designs for."

"Emmett I swear to God..." Edward was lecturing his brother in a very father-like tone and I wished I could laugh at such a big guy getting scolded.

"What's the big deal?" He honestly seemed to not understand.

"Well for one have you met our mother? And for another,... HAVE you MET our mother?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic. She'll be happy you finally brought your girl to meet us." I blushed as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist while glaring at his brother.

"Emmett..."

"MOM, we got company!..." With that yelled statement, Emmett strolled off with Rosalie mouthing sorry to me before following him.

"Oh God."

"Baby..." He grabbed me and kissed my temple. "I'm sorry beautiful. I should have just called my parents myself. I was just a little distracted this morning by a certain sleeping beauty next to me." He was trying to charm me to make it better.

"I'm not intruding am I? What if she just wanted family time?"

"Bella stop." He held my arms at my side and rubbed them up and down before grabbing my hands. "You could never be an intrusion."

…...

Edward led me into the large living room where Emmett had already taken up Rosalie into his arms while he spoke to another man. He was facing away from the entrance Edward and I had walked through so I couldn't see the mans face. "Dad?" Edward spoke and he turned around. He was tall just like his sons and had pale blonde hair. His eyes were green just like his sons and daughter. The famous Cullen eyes I've grown to love so much... He smiled at Edward before his eyes went to me. I held Edward's hand in a death grip as we stood there. Luckily I didn't seem to be hurting him because he made no effort to pull away from me. I could feel him stroke my hand with his thumb though as we stood there.

"Edward." He smiled kindly and walked up to us.

"I'm sorry for lack of communication..." Edward shot his brother another glare that Emmett shrugged off before smiling at me playfully. "... this is Bella, my girlfriend." He released my death grip on his hand and stroked the small of my back. "Bella this is my father, Carlisle."

"Hello." I sounded so small as I spoke. To my relief he didn't seem put off by me at all. He smiled encouragingly and reached gently for my hand. I took it with a soft smile. He had a kind face, much like Emmett and Alice.

"Hello Bella. I've heard such wonderful things about you." I blushed before looking at Edward questioningly.

He laughed at my accusing eyes and shook his head. "Not from me beautiful. That would be the youngest Cullen who never stops bragging about you." I blushed but smiled thinking of Lizzie.

"Lizzie speaks about all of you all the time. She's even drawn me a few pictures of you all." Carlisle laughed.

"My artistic grand-daughter is a talented little lady." I nodded at his sincere words. She's such a lucky little girl to have such a loving family. I felt a lot of relief over how easy it is to bond over Lizzie. I missed her though, wishing she was here to make me feel better.

"Just like her dad." Edward spoke with mock arrogance and I laughed.

"More like her uncle. All her best traits come from me." Emmett puffed up his chest and Rose rolled her eyes while shaking her head at me. I smiled at her mock irritation with her goofball husband. She was sweet, already accepting me, at least enough to try and make me feel like I'm part of the family. I could see why she meant so much to Edward.

"Who's best traits?" I looked up as I saw Alice come into the room with a couple glasses of some kind of iced drink. She looked up at me and immediately handed off the drinks to a surprised Emmett and came over to me quickly. "OH MY GOD... Bella" She sounded so excited as she pulled me away from Edward and into yet another of her amazingly strong hugs, just like during the fundraiser. I couldn't resist hugging her back though despite my surprise. She was just so bright and easy to respond to. She was wearing black pants similar to Rose and a green top that drew out those verdant eyes. "You're here." She pulled back, somehow having a hold of both my hands as she appraised me. "And of course you look sexy and perfect."

My eyes widened at her description and I could hear Edward chuckle from beside me. "Thank-you Alice." What else could I say?

"I love that dress. Purple is definitely your color Bella." I blushed dark red but before I could get embarrassed, Edward almost knowingly pulled me from his sister and into his side, kissing the top of my head. I would have loved his comforting embrace except for his ulterior motive for pulling me so close.

"I agree. You should always wear purple my sexy girl." He whispered tight into my ear and I got darker. Does he really have to do this to me right now?

"Thank-you. I love your top too." I tried to ignore his velvety smooth talk and what it did to me as I smiled and talked to Alice, who was oblivious to what her brother was doing.

"Awww." She smiled and pulled me away from Edward again. She put her arm through my elbow and steered me towards where she'd walked in. "Mom." She practically squealed as she stopped near the entrance.

"Yes Alice?" I heard a beautiful chime like voice, similar to Alice's call from the other room.

"Come here."

"Sweetie I'm cooking." Alice heavy sighed before smirking at me.

"This is so worth it mom!" I lowered my head. Nothing like having all eyes on me...

"Alice you don't need to yell across the..." A woman walked in now and she was... WOW. I knew that Edward's mother had to be about 60 years old but she did not look it. She was gorgeous. Her hair was the exact same shade as Edward's and she had his strong facial features. Clearly he got all my favorite traits from his mother and I suddenly felt way more intimidated than I had before. The whole family, except Rose of course, had the same green colored eyes but these two had something else behind them. Just like her son, her eyes were powerful and near impossible to look away from.

Said eyes went to Edward, somewhere behind me, and narrowed infinitesimally. Yikes. It was subtle but I could feel the motherly scold from here. Her gaze shifted back to me but they were purely kind now. "Hello, you must be Bella slash Ms. Swan." She stepped forward and like her daughter had she hugged me instead of shaking my hand. I was caught off guard for a moment but recovered fast enough to hug her back. When we pulled apart her eyes held support. "I'm Esme, Edward's mother."

"It's nice to meet you." I brushed my hair behind my ears... I should have worn it up so that I looked more put together. She looked flawless. "I'm really sorry for intruding like this..." I stuttered out the words.

"Oh no you don't." She cut off my apology with a shake of her head and further narrowed eyes on her son. "If anyone should have told me it should have been my son. You don't need to apologize for anything. We're all happy to meet you."

"Before you go blaming me you may want to speak with your other son." Edward came up to me and wrapped both arms around my waist. Esme immediately crossed her arms and looked to her opposite son that was about twice her size, with clear judgmental purpose. He shrank under her glare and mumbled an apology. Rose rubbed his neck with her hand before hugging her mother-in-law.

"Honestly Emmett. How long were we on the phone for?" He was about to answer but she wasn't done. "...and Edward." Her eyes went back to us and she held the same displeased look. "You know how your brother is. Why on earth didn't you tell me that you were FINALLY going to bring your stunning girlfriend to meet us?" I blushed at her description of me as she shook her head at him. She didn't even seem to realize she'd complimented me.

"Well I am sorry Mom." His hands rubbed my abdomen and he gave me a small kiss on the head, making me smile. "It was a last minute decision though." I looked up at him, difficult from this angle considering his height but I managed. He was smirking a bit at her and her eyebrow raised and she didn't lose the glare as her eyes bounced between both brothers.

"So last minute that you couldn't spare a simple phone call so poor Bella here didn't feel like an intrusion?" Before Edward could respond she waved her hand dismissively at him and instead pulled me in gently and gave my side a reassuring rub as she led me to the kitchen.

"Nevermind my impolite sons..." She spoke loudly to ensure they heard her displeasure. "... I hear you are a tremendous cook?" She asked naturally and I blushed while following her lead as she more or less dismissed everyone else so the two of us could talk alone. No asking just leading. Edward is clearly his mothers son.

"I try."

"Oh you're modest too." She laughed as we entered the kitchen. It was big, just like everything else in the house but there was a lot of customization in here I'd never seen before. She had a huge fridge and 3 ovens alone in the space. There was also a built in griddle and cutting block among other cool details.

"I really am sorry for the surprise." She shook her head and led me to sit at the counter before sitting down as well.

"No need to apologize." She waved off my apology with a kind smile. "Truthfully I couldn't be happier to meet you." I read no insincerity in her voice making me smile right back.

"Really?"

"Of course. I think in the 35 years of having my reclusive son..." She rolled her eyes and I smiled at her word choice for Edward. "...I've only had the 'pleasure' of meeting about 4 or 5 of his girlfriends. Most of which were when he was a teenager." She rolled her eyes when she said the word pleasure so I took that to mean she hadn't been impressed by Edward's past choices.

"I take it you weren't a fan of them?" I had no idea why but she made me feel comfortable and relaxed as she spoke. Maybe it was the location as I always felt at home when in a kitchen or maybe it was the company. Esme's intimidating self wasn't lessened right now by any means but her honest nature was somehow comforting to be around.

"Am I that obvious?" She spoke conspiratorially and I laughed. She's fun too, underneath the intimidation. She really is a lot like Edward. "Honestly they were fine... most of them."

"I'm sensing you didn't really like Tanya."

"God no. I hated her." I was a bit thrown by her words, not expecting her to blurt her feelings like that.

"I've only really met her once." I shook my head and gave a weak smile.

"I'd be surprised if it was more than that." She huffed. "She doesn't really associate herself with 'the help'." She used air quotes and I blushed. "Oh sweetie I didn't mean it that way." She stroked my hair through my blush and I shook my head.

"I know it's just I actually only met Tanya yesterday... officially." The fact that Tanya hadn't seemed to even find me a little bit familiar went right along with the visual Esme was painting of her former daughter-in-law. Esme seemed confused by what I said. "She never actually came to meet me at school, you know as Lizzie's teacher." I explained briefly what happened at Edward's house and to my surprise she laughed.

"Oh that's just to rich. That stuck up... " She caught herself before saying something that I knew would be colorful. I smiled and she cleared her throat. "So she never burdened herself with even meeting her daughter's teacher but ironically managed to meet you anyway as her ex husband's now girlfriend."

"It was pretty weird." I chuckled nervously, still remembering how I felt yesterday when faced with Tanya. "Especially when she didn't realize who I was."

"What do you mean?" I explained how even-though Tanya and I had never met directly we'd been in the same room before but somehow she didn't recognize me when we met at Edward's house. "Again I can't say I'm surprised. She's always been stuck-up." Her face was annoyed for a moment before she stood up and went to the oven to pull something out. There hadn't even been an timer. I guess she was just that good. "I'll never know what Edward saw in her."

I blushed wondering what he sees in me, especially by comparison to someone like Tanya. We're stark opposites. "They had a lot in common at some point." I didn't know if I was asking or stating the observation.

"If an unhealthy obsession with work counts as something in common I suppose you're right." She pulled out some garlic bread from the oven that smelled way better than mine. After she laid that out she went to the stove and opened a pot to stir something.

"That smells really good." She smiled at my timid compliment.

"Lizzie said you're nice." I blushed. "She also said you make the best salads." I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. "Perhaps you can give me some tips. I can't get that girl to take even a bite of mine."

With that any tension I'd felt with Esme just about vanished. I offered to help her make a salad and teach her the recipe for the dressing Lizzie loved. She was ecstatic and gave me tips for the bread in return. Edward was right, his mom is amazing.

"Okay I refuse to be out of the gossip." Out of nowhere Alice walked into the kitchen with Rosalie behind her. I flushed and averted my eyes back to the task of grating cheese for the salad.

"No gossip my sweet daughter." Esme smiled innocently at Alice who narrowed her eyes.

"Do you honestly expect me to buy that?" I laughed at the back and forth between the two of them.

"No gossip to be had. Just some catty trash talk." Esme shrugged and Rose laughed this time.

"Oh gee with Edwards new girlfriend I wonder who you could be trashing mom?" Rosalie laughed and Esme shrugged.

"Uggg I hate Tanya. Vapid self righteous..." It was fairly obvious that Alice was about to use the same word Esme had caught herself on before Esme threw a dishcloth at her head to silence her.

"No need to waste our breathe on her."

"I'm just glad Edward finally has a good girl." She sounded so relieved as she spoke the words, like a literal weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"You all only just met me." I came here tonight expecting at least a small amount of concern from them but instead they were accepting me with open arms. "How good can I be?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but even if it wasn't such a low bar to beat I've seen how my brother's been since meeting you." Alice spoke honestly nudging my shoulder as she drank her tea.

"How has he been since he met me?" My curiosity wouldn't allow me to not ask.

"Happy."

…...

"Dinner is ready." We all left the kitchen together and all the men were standing together near the couch talking. Whatever the topic was, it stopped the instant we entered the room. I went to follow everyone to the dinning room but Edward held me back. He waited until everyone left before speaking.

He held my hand in one of his while the other stroked my face. "What was that conversation about beautiful?" He watched me with a joking amount of accusation and I laughed.

"Your mom and sisters were just giving me all the dirt on you." He laughed then pulled me closer, whispering into my ears.

"Baby they don't even know the half of my naughty capabilities." I pushed him away playfully and shook my head. He chuckled before his face turned serious. He stroked my temple and watched my eyes. "Do you like them?"

"I love them." I blushed and he kissed my cheek.

"I told you that you would."

"You know saying 'I told you so' isn't very nice."

"I never claimed to be very nice." I felt the warmth of his whispered words right before I felt him kiss my neck. I was prepared for his onslaught though... barely. I pulled away from him before I could get completely pulled in.

"Behave."

"You should really give up on that request gorgeous."

"Never. I have faith that you can."

"Your faith is incredibly misplaced Ms. Swan."

"Maybe..." I kissed him and thankfully he kept it innocent.

"So what did you ladies talk about?"

"A little bit of this and that." He was very curious and I was enjoying keeping him in the dark.

"Beautiful don't make me force the answers out of you."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You will be." There he goes again with those kisses on my neck. "I can be quite thorough in my torture methods."

Those lips pressed more firmly into my neck and I fought closing my eyes. "Do not mark me again." I tried to laugh through what his lips were doing to me. I don't think he bought it though considering my heavy breathing.

"Of course not. That's for later." He spoke with an evil grin and I blushed deeper.

"They just wanted to talk about how great you are... happy." I didn't want to get into anymore detail than that. I wouldn't know how to. I felt significance in that simple word she spoke... 'Happy' but I wasn't sure why. How can a simple description like Happy mean so much? Edward didn't seem to read to much into what I said though. He laughed off my wording before giving me a sweet kiss.

"Of course I'm happy. I have you."

…...

"I'm sorry for the interrogation Bella but my son is a secretive man so I'm afraid we are forced to put you under a spotlight tonight." Carlisle chuckled after the millionth question I'd been asked tonight. Most had come from Alice, some of which had made me blush.

"It's okay. I don't mind." And I didn't. Most of the questions were pretty basic such as where I went to college. What do my parents do. Things like that.

"Awesome my turn." Emmett rubbed his hands together greedily and I had to laugh at his expression. "What does a sweet girl like you see in my boring as hell brother?"

"Thanks so much Emmett..." Edward rolled his eyes as he drank some wine. We were eating chicken alfredo and it was amazing. Edward claims I'm a great cook but I don't hold a candle to his mom.

"Maybe I like boring men."

"Thanks beautiful." Edward spoke dryly before smirking at me mischievously. He tickled my side and I squeaked just a little in my surprise. This of course turned me red from embarassment and Edward steered my red face into his chest while he chuckled and kissed me. I pulled away and noticed his sister smiling wide at our display. This of course made me blush harder.

"What courses do you still need to take for your degree?" Emmett asked a serious question now so I answered. I loved talking about my degree as I'd been working hard at it for awhile now.

"Oh I didn't realize you're still in school?" Esme smiled encouragingly.

"My masters yes. Honestly teachers always have more to learn. Curriculum changes as well as information." I was a bit nervous this would lead to my age but no-one steered it that way.

"It sounds very rewarding." Carlisle spoke now and was genuine. Edward reached over from under the table and intertwined our fingers together. I smiled at him and he leaned in to give me a small kiss. I was surprised he did it in front of his family but it would be a lie to say my heart didn't skip a beat knowing he didn't mind doing so.

"Maybe Bella should get a turn to ask us something?" Rosalie smiled at me, probably noticing my nerves.

"Oh... I can't think of anything." At least not on the spot like this.

"Come on. There's gotta be something." Alice laughed.

"Ummm, what do all of you do? What branch of medicine do you want to get into?" Basic question really but I was curious. I looked around at all of them as I asked. "I only really know what Rose does."

"I'm a property investor. Nothing to exciting but the common terminology is that I flip properties. I buy realty cheap, then fix it up to sell." Emmett shrugged off his career. "I'm more into my free-lance stuff. I help at shelters and with building/repairing low income housing."

Edward had told me that Emmett had met Rose at a women's shelter but I hadn't known the details behind it. I'd thought maybe he was a social worker. He seemed really good with people.

"I still haven't decided on my major yet unfortunately." Alice rolled her eyes like she was irritated with herself for this. "I'm torn between a few right now." I could understand her difficulties deciding. If I had ever gotten into medical I honestly had no idea how I would have ever decided on a specialty. All of it seemed amazing.

"Edward has probably told you that I'm on the board for our family's hospital. My specialty is in cardiology" I blushed at the reminder that this family owned an actual hospital. I can't even imagine what kind of money they all had to manage something like that.

"Sounds stressful." He laughed at my comment.

"Only sometimes. Thank God I have the best legal expert possible on the board." He smiled at Edward who laughed heartily in response.

"What do you want Dad?" I was confused. Edward's on the board in the hospital?

"You work at the hospital too?"

"I'm on the board so yes. I only go in a couple times a month though. I just monitor any potential major legal issues the hospital can encounter."

"You work to hard." I spoke softly as I rubbed his neck and jaw. He leaned in to kiss me on the cheek in response to my concern before pulling back to smile at me.

"That's exactly what I keep telling him." Esme nodded at me. "Chief legal officer at the firm. Serving on the board at the hospital. Full time father... Something has to give Edward."

"I enjoy being busy." He shrugged off her concern but kept a hold of my hand, rubbing it with his thumb. Knowing how busy he really is makes me amazed at how much time he does spend with me. I honestly have no idea how he manages his time to be able to be with me as much as he is. I felt a bit guilty now for taking up so much of his free time.

"Spread yourself to thin and how will you keep a girl like Bella interested?" Emmett laughed while eating more.

"I've managed up to this point." He raised a challenging brow to his brother who smirked at him. Edward had his arm on the back of my chair now, playing with the tips of my hair without seeming to notice he was doing it.

"Still how much attention can you possibly give?" Emmett's words were deliberately worded, leaving little to the imagination on what he was hinting at. I blushed at the innuendo.

"I'm a very attentive man."

"Sure you are." He rolled his eyes at Edward playfully.

"I have no complaints." I reached down for the courage to muster those words before I leaned over to kiss Edward's cheek just once. Hopefully my words sounded confident despite making Emmett laugh.

…...

"Bella what are you doing next weekend? I'm sure Lizzie would love to have you here for family night and we'd love to see you again." I smiled genuinely at the acceptance from Edward's parents. I had not been expecting an invite from his mom.

"Oh well..." I stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Bella will be out of town next weekend. She's visiting her parents." I looked over graciously to Edward who smiled before rubbing my thigh under the table.

"Do you get to visit them often?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Not really. I work a lot and they work a lot."

"I imagine your father keeps pretty busy. Chief of Police right?" Carlisle spoke up again.

"Yes, it's a small town though." I was grateful that my father had rarely ever been put in a dangerous situation.

"And your mom manages a daycare?"

"Yeah she took over a few years ago from her boss who retired. That was my first job, working there." I smiled and Edward rubbed me more. I held his hand as he did, encouraging the touch. I loved the feel of him.

"Starting your love of children early?" Rosalie smiled.

"I loved children long before that. I've wanted to be a teacher for as long as I can remember."

"What do you do for fun in a small town? I've never lived out of the big city?" Emmett asked eagerly. "Cow tipping? Small town diner? Do they still have drive-in movies?" I laughed at the images in his head.

"Uhhh no drive in's and Forks doesn't really have farming."

"That's to bad. I always wanted to go cow-tipping."

"I'm fairly certain that's illegal Emmett." I laughed while Edward shook his head while rolling his eyes at his goofy brother.

"One of the main things we did for fun was go to 1st beach. It's beautiful there and bonfires are pretty common, along with surfing and stuff. Other than that hiking's popular and we actually get a lot of tourist backpackers through town."

"Sounds relaxing."

"When the teenagers aren't causing trouble I guess." I laughed thinking back to some of the antics played over the years. Because of what my dad does I've heard it all.

"1st beach, that's the reservation you told us about?"

"Yep. My dad spends most of his free time there, fishing. It's beautiful and the beaches are incredible to just relax at."

"Is there a casino?" Emmett looked eager again.

"No the Quileutes are a small tribe."

"Do you spend a lot of time on the reservation?"

"I used to but not really anymore."

"Why not?"

"Ummm." How do I explain that I had a weird break-up with someone there that has made all interactions since a little awkward.

"Sadly I've just grown apart from most of my friends there since I'm hardly able to be home anymore. I've lived in Seattle since I was 16, only being back home on breaks from school."

"That's to bad. Are you doing something fun with your parents next weekend?" Esme was so sweet in her interest.

"My mom and I have been planning a big party for my dad for his birthday. She's pulling out all the stops and he's going to probably hate every second of it." I laughed and they all joined in.

"Why will he hate it?"

"He just hates attention and prefers the quiet life. My mom on the hand loves to blow everything to the extreme and since it's his "Fabulous 40th" she absolutely can't be stopped."

It took me a minute to realize what I just said and why for a very long moment everyone got very quiet. I just admitted my dad's age, which of course revealed how young I am. I looked around and everyone seemed unreadable, glancing between myself and Edward. I looked to him as well and he sat perfectly normal, not responding in any way to the tension I felt. He really does have an amazing poker face.

Without warning Emmett started laughing hard while gesturing to Edward. "Dude your girlfriends dad is only four years older than you." He was the only one laughing but his mirth was more than enough for all of us.

"Yes he is and I'm surprised you could do the math without a calculator." I couldn't tell if Edward was playing with Emmett or was actually annoyed by the comment as I had my head hung a little low. I wanted to kick myself for making things feel like this after we'd had such a great night.

"Ha Ha." Emmett didn't seem to be picking up any animosity from his big brother, nor did he seem to notice the silence coming from the rest of us.

"Are you going to be able to do anything he does like for his birthday?" Esme asked casually and I breathed a sigh of relief that she was skating past the elephant in the room. I smiled up at her and she gave a little wink.

…...

"I told you everything would go great." Edward and I were curled up together in his parents family room, snuggled up together on the love-seat, off in our own world as his family talked and moved about.

"More 'I told you so's'?" I tried to look stern but I was to happy. I loved his family and not a single one of them had made me feel out of place for being with Edward.

"Hmmm." It wasn't an answer but he brushed my hair behind my ear and started kissing me, so now I was to distracted to care about an answer. His hand was lightly stroking down my side and leg and I could feel the warm trail, making me giggle just a bit as I felt him smile through our kiss.

"Geez Eddie let the girl breathe." I pulled back with a blush and saw Edward shoot his brother a death glare.

These two...

…...

"What are your plans for Thanksgiving Bella?"

"Well I'm working through Wednesday then the school is out until the following Tuesday."

"Will you be going back home for the holiday?"

"Maybe." I honestly didn't know yet. I usually did but it would require a lot of traveling plus the idea of being away from Edward for the entire holiday break wasn't appealing to me.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" I looked to Edward as I asked softly but he just shrugged, seeming uninterested in the holiday.

"We usually do a big family thing but Edward is being mopey because Tanya will have Lizzie for Thanksgiving this year." Alice laughed and Edward rolled his eyes at her. I smiled to myself as I saw Edward's clear irritation for not having his little girl for the holiday.

Such an amazing dad as always.

I leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek while also stroking his face softly. Those eyes that had pretended to barely register his sisters words, met mine and held me for a silent moment. We just watched each-other for a silent moment that was only interrupted when his sister started giggling at us.

"Awwww. You two are so cute."

"Shut-up Alice." Edward kissed my temple but didn't pull away from me. Instead he readjusted me so that I was nestled into his side and he could wrap his arm around my side.

"It's so sweet though." Her eyes held knowing but Edward ignored her and I just blushed and tried to be invisible. Were we being to touchy? I honestly didn't know. When I'm with Edward though touching him just feels so natural. Moving with him, smiling at him, all of it feels right.

After a small amount of talking Edward shook my shoulder lightly to get my attention. I looked up at him and he was smiling with bright eyes. "Did you want to see my piano?"

I couldn't have hidden how eager I was for anything in the world. I'd forgotten that Edward said his parents had one of his 2 pianos. "Yes." I couldn't even be embarrassed by the triumphant smile on his face as I practically yelled.

"Wait a minute she HASN'T heard you play yet?" Alice looked shocked as her eyes bounced between us.

"How would she have Alice? My piano is being repaired remember."

"Oh you're in for quite the treat Bella. Edward is an amazing muscian."

"If you do say so yourself." Edward laughed at his mothers praise.

"I do, but I also don't have to. Julliard, the orchestra, every musical talent scout, and absolutely everyone else all say it for me."

"Thanks mom." He laughed while I eagerly waited for him to show me the piano. Mercifully he took my hand and led me through the house to the opposite side of where everyone was relaxing. The whole first floor was pretty open except for one large wall that didn't connect on either side. As he pulled us to the other side of that I saw a second living space, fireplace and... a pitch black piano.

He didn't pause before leading me to the piano wordlessly and sitting down on the bench. I would have been content to stand and watch but he had other ideas. His eyes looked up at me and he held out his hand for mine. As soon as I placed it in his he led me to the bench next to him. The keys were beautiful and looked completely flawless. It was obvious Edward takes very good care of his instrument.

"Any requests beautiful?" He leaned in to whisper and despite the fact that I could feel how smug he was I was to excited to care. Finding out that Edward had a creative talent and outlet was amazing to me. I wanted to experience it.

"Anything you want. I just want to hear you." He smiled before reaching to stroke my hair out of my face and just watch me for a moment.

"Classical or something modern?" He was still watching me and I blushed under the intensity there. What was behind those eyes? Why was he looking at me like that?

"Don't you need to see the songs to play them?" He smiled at my question, or maybe it was my puzzled face since he wasn't pulling out any sheets to look at. I didn't even see any.

"Pick a song beautiful."

"Surprise me."

And he did...

 **END NOTES:**

 **-Meeting the parents... Poor Bella. Lol**

 **-Even at his parents house, Edward is a bit of a naughty boy. ;-)**

 **-Show me the love in the reviews.**

 **-CAST VOTES- I have the next couple chapters planned out for the big stuff but please comment on anything you'd like to read about. Whether for the couple or our supporting players.**


	24. Exhausting Remedy

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes:_

 *****REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW I got lots of responses last chapter so I'm hoping to keep the reviews/interest going. :-) THANK YOU ALL**

 *****I want to take a moment to thank all my fans who take the time to review. Many of you do it every chapter or at least a few of them. WOW. You all rock. :-) Did you know that for about every 300+ readers of any chapter I get about one review? The fact that so many of you take the time at least once or twice means the world to me. Thanks.**

 *****Side note as I feel the need to vent. lol.*** I'm sure all of you notice some grammatical errors here and there, even a lot at times. Many mention it tastefully along with compliments (I love the compliments :-) so keep them coming). However I was laughing really hard at one reviewer who is of course anonymous as no bully wants to actually be accountable for anything in anyway. TALK ABOUT GRAMMAR POLICE. LOL. I had never received a comment from this person in all 20+ chapters and then by 22-23 in they launch into nothing but criticism. Did they comment on characters? No. Did they comment on plot twists? No. Did they comment in any small positive way at all? Nope. The first and only time they ever bothered to comment on the story I've been working hard on for over 20 chapters is to insult me repeatedly for my grammar and spelling errors... Hmmmm... I guess it says a lot about their character, as they would rather take the time to insult me then give a small thumbs up. Honestly if I'm such a bad writer how is this person 23 chapters in? Wouldn't any normal person have given the story up before now? Anyway I know I make many errors, but oh well I write for free so who cares? It's so easy to judge with a short little trolling jab when each of my chapters is about 15-20+ pages long by comparison. I just get so excited when the chapter FINALLY GETS finished that I rush it out. Of course I make errors, many in fact. I will honestly never understand the joy people get from trying to run down strangers but I guess that's why society calls them trolls. They hide in the shadows under a bridge and act big and bad under the cover of darkness.**

 *******Anyway thanks for listening to my rant. Love all my loyal fans that understand that I do this for free, I am a mother, and I work a lot of hours every week, and no I am not a trained writer/editor.**

 _ **CHAPTER #24: Exhausting Remedy**_

 _ **EPOV**_

"No, I need it done now."

"Yes sir." I stormed back into my office after scaring the Hell out of my intern. He was new and probably regretting his choice to come work for me. Oh well, I was to busy to give a Fuck right now.

"Calm Down Edward."

"Answer me something, Carmen." I sat back down at my desk and she was sitting across from me. "When in history has being told to calm down ever actually helped?"

"I imagine it's helped whenever the other person actually chose to listen." She smirked at my irritated expression.

"Smart Ass."

"That's why you keep me around."

"I keep you around because you're the best, in spite of also being a massive pain in my ass." She laughed and I tried to take a moment to calm myself.

"Seriously what is wrong with you?"

"Guess. I know you'll get it quick."

"Well if I observe the facts, you have a tense jaw, fouler mouth than usual, rigid posture, and a bunch of other signs indicating high stress."

"I do love your attention to detail." Now I'm being the smart ass.

"I'll take Ex-wife for $1000, Alex."

"Yep. Well her lawyer as well."

"What did she do this time?"

I dug into my desk and handed her the manila folder I was keeping all the forms in. After she took it from me I proceeded to close my eyes and stay rested all the way back against my desk chair. I hadn't slept well in a few days now and the exhaustion is making every little issue that would usually be nothing more than relative annoyances become full scale acts of misery.

"She has no grounds for this Edward. It's a stalling technique." She handed me back the harassment, schedule, counter claims, etc... courtesy of Tanya.

"What is the number one reason to stall child custody proceedings?" I opened up just one eye as I asked the question. I left the form she handed back to me on the desk, too exhausted to even put it away right now.

Fuck I'm tired.

"How should I know?" She knows business, real-estate, and IPA law better than any legal secretary/PA I've ever heard of but she knows next to nothing about family and civil law. Frankly I'm jealous of that because I'm sick of all of it.

I give a heavy sigh before answering my own question. "There's only two real reasons to stall custody proceedings. One is to simply annoy the other parent and the other is to ensure the court will simply default to the old agreement rather than let the issue drag out."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Judges don't like to drag children through long battles so they usually side with the first agreement and shun any changes, at least if the proceedings have already ran awhile."

"Lizzie is only 5. Is she even aware of your issues with Tanya right now?"

"Of course not."

"The judge knows Lizzie's age and I doubt she'll fall for this."

"This is Seattle. Courts are infamous for siding with moms over Dad's here."

"Don't be so negative. You got primary legal custody didn't you?"

"With regards to education, yes. Unfortunately that was only because I had a binder 5 inches thick showing all of Tanya's poor parenting. She still has more rights than most fathers would if they had even half the same issues.

"Well sounds like you need to file for absolution quicker than you originally planned." I wanted to have the final decisions happen sometime in late January, after the holidays so that no animosity between Tanya and I ran over to Lizzie during such a family oriented time. However Carmen may have a point and I may need to change my strategy. If I allow the next couple months who knows what Tanya will pull.

"She's being more..."

"...of a bitch than usual?" I finished the sentence for her, still with my eyes closed.

She laughed. "Well I was going to say something more PC."

"I'm too tired for political correctness."

"I noticed." My only response was to flip her off, making her laugh more. "Seriously what's gotten into her?" Carmen knew Tanya fairly well and knew that she wasn't usually the type to like to wait. She favored answers now. Truthfully it's one of the few things we have in common anymore.

"My guess is her sister."

"The one that just had a baby?" Lizzie had just gotten back from New York a couple days ago and she was now obsessed with her new little cousin.

"No that's Kate. She's the nice one. I'm talking about Irina."

"Bad blood still?" I could hear the humor in her voice but I didn't have the energy to reprimand her.

"Always. I tend to not get along with spoiled entitled wastes of space." James' face came to mind as I used those specific descriptors.

"And yet you were married to one."

"In all fairness, Tanya is a hard worker and has earned her way up."

"WOW you actually said something nice about the ex. Are you feeling okay?"

"I can give praise when it's due. Irina however is a walking cliché. She lives off her family as well as whatever powerful men she's aligned herself with."

"Eww."

"Exactly."

"What does that have to do with Tanya?"

"Irina tends to be the oil to Tanya's fire."

"I thought you and Tanya weren't really talking much directly. What fire was there to fan?"

"Bella." The biggest fire of all.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes. Tanya and her met and lets just say it didn't go well." Tanya and I have had a couple 'rows' about Bella now, all subtle and subversive of course, but I can read through the lines.

"Why am I only now hearing about this?"

"Because I've been busy and so have you." I hadn't been around the firm or Carmen directly in a couple days because I had to work at the hospital, then I'd been dealing with all of this bullshit with Tanya. I'd had Carmen at various meetings and such to get any information I'd be needing since I couldn't be there myself.

"You work to hard."

"Now you sound like my mother."

"When have you taken some time for yourself?"

"I was on vacation at Disneyworld with Lizzie not long ago."

"No parent considers dragging kids through theme parks a vacation." She laughed and I chuckled.

"Last weekend then. Bella and I spent all of it together."

"Hmm. Clearly you need longer then just a couple days to recharge then, or at least you need to take less on yourself."

"I can't really hide from any of this. It has to get done."

"How about not working until10pm or later every night?

"I only stay until 3 or 5 at the latest when I have Lizzie."

"Edward..."

"Let's skip the lecture. Where are we standing with the stuff that doesn't have to do with my personal life?"

…...

 _"Beautiful I need a distraction. Tell me about your day."_ I fired off the text at almost 4pm, waiting eagerly for her response. I'd been so busy that I've hardly been able to talk to her over the phone let alone see her. It's been 4 days since our weekend together and I've only seen her when getting Lizzie from school, just one time so far. Tanya had Lizzie today, Thursday, so that I would get her for the whole weekend. Good for the weekend but it leaves me all alone tonight.

 _ **"Nothing too unusual. Are you okay?"**_

" _Just tired. I haven't slept much."_ Truthfully I haven't slept well since Sunday night, my first night not having Bella in bed with me after having her two nights in a row. Since I had work and she had school on Monday it was back to reality for us. I fucking hate reality it seems and my body is in full agreement with me. No part of me seems able to rest without her. She fits way to perfectly in my arms and I need her right back in them.

 _ **"Have you had anything for lunch? Dinner? Please eat something."**_

I actually chuckled at the questions followed by a statement proving she already knew the answer to both. I had not eaten since breakfast but on the upside I had gotten through a lot of paperwork.

 _"Anything you say Beautiful."_

 _ **"Good. :-)"**_ So fucking cute.

 _"Back to the topic of you distracting me from today. What are you doing?"_

 _ **"Shopping with Angela. She needs some new clothes for work and she talked me into going to the mall with her."**_

 _"Sounds like exactly what you'd like to be doing."_ I laughed, knowing that Bella hates shopping unless it's for art supplies and groceries.

 _ **"She bribed me."**_

 _"How?"_

 _ **"She paid for dinner plus she promised to behave."**_

 _"Behave? Angela?!"_

 _ **"I know, I'm suspicious too. ;-)"**_ Bella had told me about Angela's attempts to get some details about our sex life. I had to laugh at Bella stone-walling her BFF. Personally I didn't care if Bella told her anything, and I even said as much, but Bella was quite private about it. Another thing to love about my girl.

 _"What are you buying?"_

 _ **"Probably some clothes. I don't need much, but maybe a few things."**_

 _"I got a fairly intimate look at your closet beautiful. Do you have room for much else?"_ I had to tease her over her panic attack involving my family. They of course loved her, just as I said they would, and she loved them. My mother was curious enough about Bella's age to ask me the following day but that was purely to quell her curiosity, not to judge. If anything she was just really impressed that Bella already had her degrees and was actively teaching.

 _ **"I'm not buying any dresses or anything like that. Just other stuff."**_ I almost dropped the subject but the fact that she didn't say something like jackets, sweaters, or socks told me that I would very much like the details of what she would be getting.

 _"Other stuff? What might that be?"_

 _ **"How's work?"**_

 _"Oh no you don't. No subject changing."_

 _ **"I'll never tell. :-)"**_

 _"Beautiful..."_ I really hoped my scolding came through the text message. I now really wanted to know what she was shopping for. Quite awhile went by with no answer from her though, and my curiosity only grew. After about 30 minutes my phone finally chimed and I picked it up to notice a picture as her only response. A picture taken outside of Victoria Secrets. Is my girl picking up lingerie?

 _"You have my undivided attention, Beautiful."_

 _ **":-)"**_

 _"While you're sending me pictures. Be sure to send me some featuring whatever you're picking up."_

 _ **"..."**_

 _"Are you blushing?"_

 _ **"Maybe, maybe not."**_

 _"I know you baby."_

 _ **"I was just going to window shop."**_

 _"Now that would be a shame." Indeed it would._

 _ **"I don't really need anything."**_

 _"Sure you do."_

 _ **"Such as?"**_

 _"Something to render your boyfriend completely useless the rest of the day."_

 _ **"Tempting challenge."**_

 _"Indeed. Will you accept it?"_

 _ **"I will."**_

 _"Good girl."_

… _..._

 **"I just don't understand why you need to review all of the accountability forms again. We just redid them for the new harassment standards and equality initiatives."**

"Dad you asked me to look over all of the forms before the new year. With the whole new pediatrics and maternity building as well as the expansion of the ER I really need you to trust me."

 **"The board thought all of this was done."**

"Well I'm sorry that your legal team isn't as good as me. I found continuity issues as well as way to many potential loopholes. It shouldn't have been rushed."

 **"Well you turned down the chance to work as the head of our legal department."**

"No guilt trips dad."

 **"The pay here is excellent."**

"I'm already a part owner of the hospital dad." I laughed as I heard his sigh. It was always my fathers dream to work with his kids at the hospital but it was never really in the stars. Emmett does help with some contractual work here and there but not much. Also I do serve on the board with him, but again it's not the same thing. One day Alice will work there though and I know my father will be ecstatic. "Plus I make more here. Can you match anywhere near my salary?"

 **"Better people here. Less lawyers."** I rolled my eyes but had to laugh.

"Gee thanks Dad." He laughed.

 **"Are you getting any sleep? You sound exhausted."**

"So says Mom, Carmen, and Bella." He chuckled at my exasperated tone. "I'll try to get some sleep tonight." Just then there was a text from Bella telling me she was home from shopping. It was only 6 so evidently it was a quick shopping trip. "Dad I have to let you go, okay." I really wanted to talk to Bella before the day was over.

 **"Alright but get some rest. You know how your mother worries about you."**

"I'm 35 years old with a child of my own. She doesn't need to worry about me so much."

 **"Will you ever stop worrying about Lizzie?"**

"I see your point." He chuckled before saying goodnight.

…...

"Where's my picture?"

 **"What picture?"** Her innocent voice was beautiful and perfect, but would fool no one.

"Don't play coy. I believe you were supposed to send me a distracting photo of any potential purchases?"

 **"I bought a new sweater. Want to see it?"** I couldn't resist letting loose a small growl at her ridiculous question.

"You know exactly what I want to see beautiful."

 **"I do"**

"So where's my picture?"

 **"I saw an opportunity."**

"What opportunity?" My voice came out more intrigued than intended.

 **"Well you want something and I want something."** There was confidence in her playful tone that I wasn't used to. I do like a confident Bella.

"An exchange then?" I realized how wide I was smiling at Bella toying with me. "And what do you want beautiful?"

 **"A picture. So an even exchange."**

"Hmmmm. Of what exactly?" I was suddenly really liking where this was going.

 **"Of your dinner. You still haven't ate have you?"** She started laughing immediately as she got the words out. I was amused, impressed, and irritated with where she tricked my mind to go in that conversation.

"You are a cruel woman."

 **"You love me anyway."**

"Indeed I do."

 **"I just worry about you. You take on so much and you have no one taking care of you."**

"I have you beautiful. What more do I need?"

 **"But I can't be there as much as I'd like."**

"Says who?"

 **"What?"**

"Says who you can't be here whenever you want?"

 **"I dunno."** I smirked at her suddenly quiet voice.

Since this was really the first chance we'd had to talk since our weekend I took the chance to ask her about anything and everything. She did the same to me and the more I listened to her the more I missed her. Her smile, her feather light touches, her pink cheeks, her jokes, how sweet she always is, everything. I have no idea what spell this woman has cast on me but I do know that whatever it is, there's no fighting it. She owns me and there's nothing I can do about it.

"You know I still want my picture gorgeous."

 **"Edward..."** She sounded shy again.

"What happened to my confident seductress?"

 **"It comes in waves."** I laughed at her answer that was probably the complete truth. Underneath that timid angel was a strong goddess. One day I'll get her to see that. **"I really miss you."**

"Baby I miss you too. I'm sorry I have so much on my plate right now."

 **"I know you do. Don't feel guilty."**

"I'll try. Are you excited for this weekend?" I thought a subject change might help distract me from just how much I truly do miss her. My exhaustion is just one sign my body is giving to say just how much I need her company. Hell even her laugh had me feeling like I could finally breathe again. I need her and having no idea when we would get some quality time together again was just adding into my stress. Between our jobs, my child, our families, etc... we really have a lot going on to prevent us being together nearly as much as we'd like. Even if I could get some time for her and I, it competes with the time I have with Lizzie. I'm not sure what parenting rules I should follow with regards to 'boundaries' I should be setting with Bella and I intimately. I know I need time just me and Lizzie but I also know I need to make Bella a priority as well. She deserves nothing less.

 **"I am. I miss my parents."** She started telling me about her plans with them and I could hear the longing in her voice to see them again.

"I'm sorry you don't get to see them very much."

 **"You sound so tired."** I sighed and rubbed my eyes after setting down my pen.

"I am tired. Exhausted really." I've had more than a few people nagging me about this for the last couple days but when Bella says something I don't play off her concern like I did with them. She's easy to open up to or even to be vulnerable with. It's terrifying but amazing too. I can tell Bella anything, no guard up.

There was a long pause and I heard shuffling on the phone. "Are you okay baby?" I was worried she'd fallen off the bed or something.

 **"I am."**

"You sound quiet? You sure you're okay?"

" **Just nervous."** I swore I could hear a flush in her voice.

"About?" As soon as I asked my phone chimed. I pulled it away and noticed a text from Bella. I opened it and saw a picture, as well as the reason for her 'nerves'.

It was a picture alright.

A picture of lingerie.

Of royal blue lingerie.

"FUCK. Baby did you buy that?" I already knew the answer because I recognized Bella's bed in the picture. She wasn't wearing the outfit but instead had laid it out on her bed. I was actually kind-of happy she wasn't wearing it because there was no possibility of there being any blood left in my brain if she had been. It was a matching set with a long top that had small bows on the straps and between the breasts. The bottom piece matched the top again with those same sexy little bows where her hips would be. It was exactly the kind of thing I would KILL to see on Bella. Sexy and cute, all in one.

 **"Yes."** So timid. FUCK. **"Do you like it?"** Is she kidding me right now? She honestly sounded worried. How the hell could I NOT like it?

"Fuck." I couldn't even register what else to say but her talking in that soft voice was only aiding in my inability to function.

 **"Sorry it's not purple."** SERIOUSLY? She still sounded nervous and self conscious. **"The purple wasn't in my size and..."**

"Baby it's perfect." I also couldn't wait to take it off of her. Slowly..., hell maybe as fast as possible.

 **"Really?"** There's the smile I love. I can hear it.

"Yes really, you sexy as hell woman. You're perfect in every way." Now she was really giggling and I was having to silently acknowledge that Bella had in fact succeeded in rendering me completely useless for the rest of the night.

 **"You haven't seen it on me yet though."** I know she didn't mean that nearly as erotically teasing as my body was interpreting it but no matter. The thoughts had already taken root and the effects realized.

"FUCK." I can't seem to stop saying that. She laughed at my hormonal outburst and I officially lost all my restraint. I love every single one of her sounds and her laugh is in the top tier of my favorites. Now my absolute favorite sounds she makes of course... those are reserved for very specific times. "I need to see you tonight." My voice probably wasn't hiding my desperation, but I honestly wasn't above begging at this point. I didn't care where or even how long for but I need to see her.

 **"Okay."** That timid excitement was all I needed to hear. Suddenly I was in my car and driving to the sexiest, sweetest, most amazing woman in the world. The woman who absolutely owns me.

…...

I don't know how I made the drive as fast as I did but next thing I knew I was knocking on her door. How long had it been? 20 minutes maybe? "I'm coming."

As soon as the door opened I wasted zero time on propriety. I had Bella in my arms and our lips crushed together. It had been 4 days since I'd last kissed her. 4 long HORRIBLE days. I clearly surprised her because she made adorably startled sounds that quickly morphed into moans. I held her face with both my hands, keeping her mouth right where I needed her. She held onto my forearms as I did and the feel of her hands on me, even in such an innocent way, lit me on fire.

"God I've missed this." I whispered the truth once I finally had the ability to pull away from her for a moment, and she smiled before I captured her lips again. I realized we were literally still in the doorway between the hall and her apartment so I guided her inside, somehow managing to close the door in the process.

"I've missed this too." Her voice sounded needy, but still soft. I felt no such softness myself though. I was fucking ravenous and uncontrollable. I've been nothing but exhausted the last few days but somehow as soon as I see her, finally feel her, I'm suddenly anything but tired.

We stayed by the door, unable to break apart enough to move in anyway. I had her pressed against her door and the sounds of us bumping into it got me even more excited. I hadn't had any plans specifically when I drove over here because I just knew I needed her and missed her like crazy. Now however, my body seemed to be telling me exactly what I want. "Baby?" I could barely stop kissing her long enough to talk to her. My hands had moved to her face and her own were around my shoulders.

"Yes?" Her breathing is so heavy and her voice so fucking sexy.

"Bedroom." I can barely even speak through all this need but I managed the one word. What the hell is wrong with me? I've never ever been like this before Bella. I need her though and I'm not going to dance around that very basic fact. As soon as I got the word out I picked her up so that she could wrap her legs around me and I could carry us to her bedroom. She complied immediately turning me on more.

********DESCRIPTIVE LEMON CITRUS ALERT********

In a blur of moans and touches I had us in her room and her door slammed shut. Thank fucking God she had a lock on it. As soon as I was on top of her my hands were finally able to wonder everywhere I've been missing. Each touch causing her to moan or whimper seductively. I pulled back to get a look at her and smiled at the flushed beauty beneath me. I finally had the attention span to notice what she was wearing and all I could do was smile. It was a simple everyday over-sized shirt at least 10 sizes to big. It was hanging off one shoulder in that really sexy way big shirts did on small girls. So fucking Hot. My hands traced down her sides to her legs where she was wearing sleep shorts that were skin tight and just so God-Damn small.

"Christ!" I pounced down on her so we could kiss again. As soon as she was breathless I went to my favorite spot, her neck. "You are to fucking beautiful for words." I was actually glad she wasn't wearing the lingerie because I wanted her to know I meant my words. Even in an over-sized shirt and ready for bed, she's still the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. My hands skimmed down her breasts, stomach, ending at her hips. I held them as tight as I could to me so I could press myself against her in a singular thrust.

"I love you." I smiled as she said the sweet words. She used them so often and it was another beautiful thing I loved about her, and I also loved how happy she looked every-time I said them right back.

"I love you too." I pulled away and as soon as I had her attention on me I moved my hands to those shorts and started to pull them down her legs. That shyness I adored showed itself as she averted her gaze a bit.

"Look at me baby." She complied and I smiled wider. "Hi, beautiful." She giggled and I winked.

"Hi." She sounds even cuter when she's half naked and vulnerable. I tossed her shorts aside before getting between her legs again to kiss her more. I felt the perfect amount of pressure as her thighs hugged me from both sides.

"How the hell are you so beautiful in just your pajamas?" It wasn't pillow talk making me ask that question because I was honestly curious on how she can be so enticing simply when she's ready for bed.

"You're just biased." I chuckled at her typical response before pulling her up with me so we were both sitting up now and facing each-other.

"Perhaps a little." Her smile in response could have lit up the room so I kissed her, treasuring how bright she makes my world.

I rubbed her arms then lifted them up so I could start lifting her giant shirt off. Halfway off her breath quickened.

"Shhhh." I got it off the rest of the way and tossed it aside before grabbing her face and looking into the soft pools of chocolate. "Are you okay baby?"

"I've just missed you." Her voice broke a little as she spoke. I brushed her curls aside and kissed her again.

"Nowhere near as much as I've missed you." She was only in her underwear now, still way to much clothing in my opinion and I needed to remedy that. I lowered her down and started stripping the last obstacle out of my way. Aside from my jacket, I was still fully clothed at this point and the fact was kind-of a turn on for me. Having her completely exposed to me like this.

"You're still dressed." Cute and sexy as always.

"Just enjoying the view for a moment." That blush really traveled now as I watched her, letting my eyes travel up and down to take in every detail.

"Edward..."

"What is it baby?" She bit her lip a little and squirmed under my focused eyes. She didn't seem to have the words to finish her thought. Instead she just breathed and watched me. I leaned down and started kissing the side of her face and ear with open mouthed kisses. "What is it baby?" I whispered the request now, making her shiver.

"I want you." So timid and vague.

"You have me." My kisses moved to her neck then I pulled back up to watch her again. I stripped off my shirt as I waited for her response, never removing my eyes from hers as I did. "What else do you want?"

"I don't know." I had to smile at her inexperience. One day this girl would fully realize just how sexy she can be and just how much power she could inflict upon me at any given moment with the minimalist of efforts. It wouldn't be tonight that she realized this, or tomorrow for that matter. Hell it may take years but one day she would realize what I've known from the very start. The things she will be able to do to me when that day comes is an exciting thought, but for now I have the power and there's so much I want to do with it.

"Well I know exactly what I want beautiful." She smiled but didn't say a word. I pushed her thighs up so I could lean over her and start worshiping every inch of her. I started with her belly button since it was a ticklish spot for her. As expected she squirmed so I grabbed her hands in mine and pinned them down, restricting her movements. I shifted to using my tongue and she whimpered loudly.

Hmmmm

"God..." The breathy whisper had me at full attention now and I thought I was alert before that. I switched from kisses to nips and licks all over her stomach, chest and upper thighs, turning her into a whimpering mess beneath me.

"Beautiful?" Bella was the first inexperienced woman I'd been with since I myself was new to sex so I was at a bit of a loss with regards to what she may be comfortable with. I had no idea what she WANTED and given that her only experience sexually has been with me I didn't want to throw anything at her that pressured her to fast. At the same time though I want to show her everything. I want to experience everything with her and I want to introduce her to so much.

"Yeah?" I crawled back up to her face and held her eyes in my own. Her thighs held me tighter and feeling her knees near my shoulders, shifting nervously, made me smile.

"What do you want baby?" She had fulfilled my biggest fantasy already when we had sex in my shower and part of me still felt guilty that it may have been to soon for her to have done so, given how sore she had to have been. I wanted tonight to be about her now, everything she wanted.

"What?" Her puzzlement was adorable and it made me chuckle before brushing her hair aside and giving her a quick kiss.

"What do you want?" Her face showed that she didn't know what I was asking. "What do you want us to do?" I had to smile wickedly at the next question I thought of. "Better yet what do you want me to do TO you?" I smirked as she began to understand what I was asking.

"I don't know." She seemed embarrassed by that, maybe even a little sad. I couldn't have that. She had nothing to be ashamed of. She may lack experience but I for one am happy to teach her anything she wants to learn.

"Hmmm." I pulled back up to hovering over her and her eyes followed me. "Don't you?" I rubbed each of her legs from her thighs all the way to her ankles then up again.

"No." Honesty, so very her.

"Bella anything you want or more importantly don't want, I need you to tell me okay?" I was so eager to try everything with her that she could possibly want but I need her to remember she has veto power at all times.

"I just don't know what I like or don't like."

"That's okay baby." I kissed each of her thighs and watched her smile as I did. "We'll learn together, okay?" She nodded with a sweet smile and I fell in love with it all over again.

"Thank-you." I was puzzled by that statement.

"For what beautiful?"

"For being you." I wasn't entirely sure what she meant by that but it made me happy to hear it nonetheless.

"Well you're welcome." I kissed her legs again. "And thank you for being you." She blushed.

"You're welcome too." We both laughed and I reveled in the feeling of being able to be joyous, sensuous, and at peace all at once.

"Now..." I gave her my best mischievous gaze. She watched me with hesitant curiosity. "I believe we were discussing what I should do to you Ms. Swan."

Ah, there's my shy red-faced girl.

"What do..." Her eyes widened at whatever she caught herself about to say.

"Oh no you don't." I grasped her hands a little tighter and pinned them above her, keeping her under my power. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you baby." I nuzzled her neck making her squirm. "Tell me."

"Make me." I pulled back at her shocking words and her eyes were really wide now. Clearly she had no idea how much innuendo was in her words until after she'd spoken them.

"Make you?" I could hear the triumph in my own voice so I knew she could too. I didn't give her a chance to answer before I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Careful what you wish for Bella." I decided on slow torture to get her to cave so I began giving her slow deep kisses all over her sensitive neck.

It didn't take long...

"I was about to say..."

"Yes?" I knew she could feel my cocky smile as I continued kissing her neck.

"What do you want to do to me?"

I had to laugh deeply at her question. "Baby I want to do so much to you."

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?" I moved my lips down her throat as I waited for her to elaborate.

"Maybe you can do anything you want and..." I have no idea what else she was going to say but her giving me permission to do whatever I want was enough to send my mind through a fog of possibilities. My lips crashed to hers and I rested more of my weight on her, keeping her right where I wanted her.

"Anything I want?" I could feel her trembling and it got my own body posed to strike. After I got her breathless my lips trailed to her neck and shoulders, another sensitive spot for her and a favorite area to exploit for me. I worked my way back up as I felt her hands fight against the hold I had over them. I released them and she slide her hands over my shoulders and held my neck so that I couldn't stop kissing her. As I worked my way to her ear I couldn't resist saying exactly what I was thinking about. "What I want is to taste every inch of you, beautiful."

She gave no verbal response other than her breath quickening. I continued with the slow kissing all over her, slowly working my way down her body. As I got to her breasts I diverted a lot of attention to them, sucking and pulling them gently all while listening to her heavy breathing. Her hands were grasping everywhere trying to hold on from the sensations and I loved every second of it.

As I got to her stomach I licked in a singular stroke all around her navel then down her hip. As soon as my ultimate destination was so close I grasped her thighs tightly and held them up, using the angle to lather them with kisses next.

"Edward..." She was very breathy now and I could hear hesitance as well.

"Baby do you want me to keep going?" I looked up at her and she was looking at me with those gorgeous eyes full of innocence but also trust. She knew exactly what I wanted to do and she was at least a little scared.

"I don't know." I smiled and kept kissing her thighs, over and over, one after the other. Soft simple kisses while keeping my eyes on hers. I wanted her to get comfortable with where I was laying, with being naked beneath me like this.

She took a deep breath as we watched each-other and I saw bravery in her eyes. Wordlessly I began to lower my kisses further down, also lowering myself and her legs to the mattress more. As soon as I was at her center I gave a simple kiss and she jumped high and covered her face with her hands as her pulse quickened. "Still okay?" I may have hummed the words against her as I asked. I really, REALLY wanted her to let me continue what I was doing and preyed that she let me. She's so sexy and has absolutely no idea just how much I want to do this right now.

"Yes." I kissed her a few more times, keeping them small and gentle, but moving them around, noting every slight flail or gush of breath. She's so responsive with me doing barely anything. I couldn't wait to see what happened when I actually started TRYING to please her. I was getting ravenous at the thought so I switched to open mouthed kisses and as soon as I did she let loose a guttural moan. "Oh My God." I heard all the air escape her as soon as I did it.

"Did you like that baby?" She nodded her head and I could feel it in her whole body. "Good." I reached up for her hands and she held onto me so tightly as she tried to catch her breath. As soon as my tongue came out to taste her she let loose a small scream and my pompous self basked in how that made me feel. "Shhh." Again I hummed against her as I continued my onslaught. She instinctively tried to squirm both away and towards me simultaneously. I smirked as I continued to lick and nibble on her folds, still not touching the very center...yet.

Ever so slowly I loosened my grip of her hands. I dragged my hands down her stomach them up to her breasts, feeling every inch of her skin as I trailed over her body. I only kept my hands on her breasts for a moment before bringing them back down to her legs, pushing them up again. "Edward." Fuck hearing her moan my name had me in a painful position but having her under my power was intoxicating.

I continued to tease her and lost any sense of time as I did. I honestly could have enjoyed her breathing and trembles for hours. Almost as soon as I focused on her clitorous she let loose another scream as she came quickly. I moved up the bed like a predator. Sliding my hands on either side of her slim body as my eyes stayed on my gorgeous prey. I worked my way up to her sweaty face and brushed her trembling lips with my own just once before kissing her hairline and ear repeatedly. "Are you okay beautiful?" She was still shaking.

She smiled before wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me down so that our foreheads touched. "I love you."

"I love you."

"I can't stop shaking." She tried to laugh off her bodies excitement and all my cocky ass could do was smirk triumphantly.

"I noticed beautiful." I kissed her some more, grateful that she kissed me right back, not repulsed in anyway given where I'd just been.

"Edward?" I pulled back and noticed the smile and rosy cheeks. "I know what I want now."

"And?" I smiled widely at my girl getting some confidence.

"I want you to take your pants off." I chuckled at the shocking words. There's my vixen.

"Your wish is my command." I had to whisper that to her before sitting up to obey. "After all what my girl wants, she gets."

 **END NOTES:**

 **\- I marked the lemon as it was a bit more descriptive than I usually go and I wanted to give people the option of skipping anything more graphic then they'd like. I hope all that read it enjoyed it though. :-)**

 **-I was going to continue from EPOV for the morning after but decided to end it here.**

 **-Not a lot happened in this chapter but there will be a lot in the next one. Most of the stuff I wanted told from BPOV so this chapter was more filler than I usually try to write. Hope it was enjoyable regardless.**

 **\- Next chapter will take place right after this one. BPOV**


	25. Willful Assets

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _Authors Notes:_

 *****REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

 *****I got so many new followers after posting the last chapter. Thanks everyone :-)**

 *****Nice and long chapter because I had a lot I wanted done from Bella's POV.**

 _ **CHAPTER #25: Willful Assets**_

 _ **BPOV**_

I looked over at the sexiest man in the world as he slept face-down next to me. He had one arm hanging over the side of the bed while the other held me tightly, so close to him that I could feel the warmth of his body as it touched mine. My comforter was pushed down to his waist almost like it was placed there perfectly by a photographer wanting to show off a top models muscles in vivid detail. Luckily for me his face was pointed towards me, which allowed me to enjoy watching him sleep. Every other time we've slept together he has always woken up first so I was enjoying being able to openly peruse every part of his beautiful face without interruption for the first time.

I couldn't resist stroking his jaw and cheeks a bit as I watched him, smiling ridiculously as I did. I was almost afraid of waking him except that I doubted he'd even moved one inch in the night. He had fallen asleep almost immediately after we had sex and I'd enjoyed feeling him pull me closer and closer to himself subconsciously. The feeling of him nestling into my neck and hair to the point that I was able to fall asleep to the sound of his breathing was the most incredible sensation and I honestly couldn't of asked for a better night.

I glanced over his shoulder at the alarm clock and was grateful that I'd somehow managed to wake up over an hour earlier than usual. I leaned in to give him a quick kiss before slowly trying to extricate myself from his iron grip. I really didn't want to wake him because he looked like he needed the sleep desperately. Luckily I managed not to disturb him as I got up and tiptoed over to the alarm clock and turned it off so it wouldn't disturb him. I had no idea what time he needed to get up but figured I could wake him around 6:30 to be safe.

I grabbed my robe and inched over to the bathroom to take a quick shower. As the warm water sprayed onto me I couldn't stop smiling. I had started yesterday feeling incredibly miserable, but then as he always does, Edward made it all better. Monday had been an awful day, being without Edward for the first time in almost three days, and each day since had gotten worse. I missed him and I felt so selfish for feeling that way. I wanted to try and see him but I didn't want to bother him in any way. He had so much going on right now, a lot of which he'd told me all about. Nothing was hidden from me so I knew I shouldn't be surprised by his occupied time but I just felt so pathetically lonely without him no matter how much logic I tried to use.

When he had texted me asking me to distract him and to tell him about my day I honestly felt my whole world brighten. We had been texting everyday like usual of course but his tone yesterday showed he really missed me and it made me feel so much better about how much I missed him too. I never thought it possible to live for such silly inconsequential things like our text conversations yet here I was. Every single laugh he caused made me fall in love with him just a little bit more.

Is it normal to feel like this about a man I've only known a few months? Dating for just a couple? I shook my head of the questions because I honestly didn't care. The most important thing I knew was that one silly joke from Edward, his nickname of 'beautiful', or even just one of his smiles was more exciting and gave me more butterfly's than the best of times with every other guy I've ever met in my life.

What else do I need to know?

I turned off the shower after using far to much hot water and wrapped myself up in my fluffy robe before drying my hair. I made note to inventory myself as I've learned that Edward can easily sneak little marks on me without me ever noticing. As I appraised myself in the mirror I almost couldn't even recognize the person looking back at me. The flushed cheeks from something other than embarrassment along with that impossible to lose smile. I was happy, bright, and confident. This was how I look whenever Edward so much as smiles at me and I love how it feels. I may never know how he does it but I don't even care. I just know I never want to lose what he does to me every single moment we're together.

I inched back to my room and Edward still hadn't moved at all As much as I wished he didn't work so hard, I couldn't deny how good he looked sleeping that deep. I smiled to myself as I watched him for a few more moments before I decided to let him rest in peace. I closed the door and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I felt really bad that I hadn't fed Edward when he came over last night but we both seemed to have other things on our minds. I blushed at the memory of Edward's one-track mind.

As much desire as he'd come into my apartment with I was amazed at how quickly he shifted to worshiping me. I bit my lip as I thought of everything we did, before, during, and after sex. He got me to actually say what I wanted and it was so terrifying but also incredibly empowering. He always makes me feel so much stronger than I am while also rendering me helpless to his every whim. I love him for all of it. Everything that makes Edward, Edward.

I decided I had plenty of time to make a nice breakfast so that I could make up for Edward not eating last night. I hadn't made my cinnamon rolls in awhile so this seemed like the perfect chance. They were a bit messy but I knew Edward would love them. I prepped the dough and left it to rise as I cut up some fresh fruit and made the filling and icing.

"Gotta pee. Gotta pee. Gotta pee..." I heard Angela as she entered the apartment doing the potty dance. I laughed at how much stuff she was carrying while dancing and trying to latch the door.

"Go, before you have an accident. I've got the door." I came up and latched the door as she thanked me and ran to her bedroom to use the bathroom. I expected her to come out and talk to me but instead I heard her shower turn on. I guess I'd tell her Edward was here when she came out.

I had just stuffed and laid out the rolls and was letting the dough rise again when I felt arms wrap around my waist, making me blush and giggle. "Beautiful it's way to early for you not to be in bed with me."

I laughed ridiculously before turning in his arms. He was ready for the opportunity and held my face up just as his lips gave me the sweetest and lightest of kisses, making me absolutely melt at his feet. The kiss lingered which was more than okay with me. His lips went to my upper lip than my bottom one, sucking gently.

Without consciously telling my body to do anything I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, using my fingers to comb through his hair as I did. He was topless but wearing pants, allowing me to enjoy his amazing chest and arms. He moaned and kissed back with a bit more eagerness as soon as he knew he had me under his spell. I could feel his smile before he pulled away a bit and I saw fire and mischief in his beautiful emerald pools. "What's underneath the robe, beautiful?" His fingers rubbed underneath the weakly tied sash and I blushed before shooing away his hands, making him chuckle.

"Nothing."

"Oh that's what I was hoping you'd say." He tried with a bit more success to loosen the tie and I squeaked at him trying to undress me in the middle of my kitchen.

"Edward..." I protested weakly and he laughed deeper before kissing me passionately again.

"Bella?" How does he make my name sound so sexy?

I was about to say we couldn't do any of that out here since Angela was home but he had lifted me onto the counter before I realized what was happening. The change of position allowed him to get right between my legs. I could still feel his fingers toying with the sash again but I held strong and was able to keep him from untying it.

"We can't." I spoke with what little firmness I could manage before I lost my nerve. It was unimaginably hard to deny Edward anything that he wanted, and certainly hard to deny myself him.

"We can't?" He was deeply amused as he shifted his tactics to pure seduction. His lips went to my neck and I moaned at the suction of his lips right before I could feel the coolness of his tongue.

"Angela's home." I whispered the words and he chuckled before pulling back and smiling at me.

"Such a shame." He gave me one last evilly sinful kiss, letting it grow and grow, despite knowing it could go nowhere further.

"Well good morning love birds." Do people have things timed to always disturb us?

"Good morning Angela." Edward never pulled away from me as he greeted her. He was still right in front of me with his hands rubbing my hips and his lips ghosting my neck. Apparently PDA's first thing in the morning wasn't something he was exactly shy about. I however cowered into him and held him close to me for cover. He chuckled and continued to give me sweet kisses.

"Awww you two are freaking adorable." Edward laughed and pulled back, giving me one last kiss on the forehead before helping me down from the counter. "And may I just say Edward..." He looked over at her and she gave me a naughty smile before looking back at him. "...NICE, very very nice." She gestured to his body, making me hide my face in my hands.

"Oh God." Why oh why does my boyfriend have to be so hot?

"Thank-you." He sounded so casual as he thanked her. How does he do that? He rubbed my neck and jaw until I looked back up at him. He tilted my head up as much as possible so that his tall frame could kiss me properly, he still didn't seem the least bit concerned by Angela's presence. "I'm going to take a shower okay." He was quiet enough that only I would hear him. I nodded while smiling wide at his tender touch and sweet voice.

One more kiss and he was gone and Angela was staring at me with a huge smile while resting both hands under her chin as she sat at the counter watching me. "What?" I knew I was smiling widely and blushing heavily. Plus my breathing was still a little jagged.

"Oh, nothing." I turned around and used the obscurity to re-tighten my robe. I could feel the heat in my face but preyed Angela hadn't noticed just how loose it had been. Edward was nothing if not efficient with his hands. I placed the rolls in the oven and tried to ignore the eyes burning into my back.

"I can feel you staring at me." I was cleaning up my mess and doing everything I could to avoid her eyes.

"Have I told you just how much I hate you?"

"What?" I turned around quickly in surprise, while holding the bowl of mixed fruit I was going to bring to the table.

She gestured emphatically toward my bathroom where Edward had just turned on the shower. "Seriously, you finally, finally, and I do emphasize FINALLY get a real boyfriend and it's THAT PERFECT SPECIMEN of the male species... Seriously B he is FUCKING HOT."

"Ummm." What could I say? Edward was certainly hot and I was the first to admit it.

"I know people, and by that I mean your mother, have given you a lot of shit for your lack of dating history." I placed the bowl on the counter and brushed my hair behind my ears, hiding my discomfort. "HOWEVER..." She grabbed a grape and ate it while giving me a sweet smile. "...clearly you know what you're doing. Way more than all of us mere mortal women anyway." She pretended to fan herself and I smiled at her complimenting me, well and Edward.

"Because he's so hot?" I laughed.

"No because he puts that stupid smile on your face every-time he even looks at you." I couldn't even get offended because I knew she was right. "AND because he's HOT." She laughed and I did as well.

She helped me set the table as the cinnamon rolls cooked. "So..." She smiled cutely with eager eyes.

"So...what?"

"Should I be expecting more sleepovers?" I tried to ignore her but I still had that same stupid grin on my face she had just been talking about. I really hope he stays over more.

"Well last night wasn't exactly planned." She furrowed her brow. "We've both had lots to do. Well Edward especially has. He was working most of the week at the hospital and..."

"Hospital? I thought he's a lawyer."

"He is."

"Then why was he working at a hospital?"

"He works at the law firm most of the time but his family also owns a hospital so he oversees some of the legal stuff. I'm not sure of all the details." Or any details really. The only thing I knew was that he works way to much and I wished I could help him more.

"Wait a minute. Your boyfriend owns a freaking hospital?" She stared at me in disbelief.

"No, his family does." She rolled her eyes.

"Which hospital?"

"We own Caden Hospital." Edward walked in looking way to good for first thing in the morning. He was of course wearing his clothes from last night but despite not having done much of anything else to his appearance he looked incredible.

"Seriously?!" Angela's eyes bugged out and she looked at me slack jawed. All I could do was shrug because honestly I hadn't asked about any details on the subject and in fact I'd avoided the topic of his family's hospital purposely because it served as a reminder of just how out of my league he was.

"Yes seriously." He chuckled before grasping me around the waist and giving me a sweet kiss and brushing my hair aside. "Morning, Beautiful." I blushed at him re-doing our morning greeting. He smelled really good after a shower and I could feel the warmth of his skin where we touched. Of course that thought reminded me of our Saturday morning shower, which made me blush more.

"Morning. I made breakfast." My eyes implored him to please eat something and he smiled at my expression before kissing me again.

"Always trying to take care of everyone." He shook his head at my eagerness.

"Only my favorite people." He chuckled and kissed me again, keeping it short and sweet. I gestured to the table and he sat down at the end, with Angela and I having a place setting on either side of him.

"I can't believe you own Caden." Angela was still flashing looks between us. I shrugged again and sat down the cinnamon rolls, fresh from the oven.

"Why?" He seemed politely interested in her shock.

"You were almost my boss. I applied there but they weren't hiring I guess."

"Pediatric nursing right?" She nodded and he seemed to think about that before turning to me. "Beautiful, these smell amazing." I smiled as I brought over juice and the coffee pot since I wasn't sure how he wanted his coffee. Angela had already set out cream and sugar so hopefully he'd enjoy it. He turned back to her as I turned off everything in the kitchen and sat down next to him. "We had temporarily shut down quite a bit of that section of the hospital due to the expansion. So hiring would have been pointless. The new pediatrics and maternity sections wont open until probably March or April, unless there's delays."

"Will you guys be hiring then?"

"Angela." Was she honestly trying to get a job from him? My cheeks flamed as I scolded her silently with my eyes.

"What? I'm just asking." He laughed before leaning over to kiss my embarrassment away.

"I have zero say in personnel. I oversee the legal department but only with the big issues."

"Don't you work at Roman and Volturi?"

"Yes."

"Then how do you also work at the hospital?"

"Carefully." I laughed and she narrowed her eyes.

"Enough interrogating my boyfriend. Eat."

…...

Edward ended up eating three of the cinnamon rolls which made me smile smugly, glad he finally had something on his stomach. Of course then the worst part of the day happened. Edward had to leave for work. Angela had made herself scarce so we could say goodbye properly. As soon as she was in her room Edward wasted no time in giving me a real good bye. Just like last night he kissed me up against the wall by the door and held me in an unbreakable hold as he did so.

"Are you sure you need to go to Forks this weekend?" A weak whimper was my only response to such an unfairly seductive question. I could feel his smirk against my skin, as he sensed my weakness. He knew I didn't want to leave him for the weekend and was more than happy to make this harder for me then it already was. He really doesn't play fair asking me something like that while using his skills against me.

"Edward..." He chuckled and kissed me even more, now on my neck. "It's not fair when you do this to me."

"I fail to see how that's my problem, beautiful." And now he was brushing his tongue against my neck. Chills and warmth spread to every part of my body as he did.

"Behave."

"Never." He chuckled into my neck as he spoke making me laugh outright. I smiled when he finally pulled back and kissed me soft and sweet now. I loved his intense kisses so much that they made it hard for me to even stand but his soft kisses stayed with me forever, cemented into my heart.

"I'm going to miss you." Pathetically I actually miss him already. I wouldn't see him until probably Tuesday and definitely not before Monday, considering I'd be out of town all weekend and he had Lizzie until then.

"When will you be back in Seattle?" We never stopped kissing as he asked and his hands were all over me, just like mine were all over him.

"Sunday night, late probably." His lips moved up to my temple before he pulled back and starred into my eyes for awhile. Something was on his mind. "What is it?"

"Beautiful I don't want to go another 3 or 4 days without seeing you." I had to smile at the confession.

"Well what can we do?" I honestly didn't know what choice we had. I think we had silently agreed to see each-other, at least for sleepovers, on the weekends he didn't have Lizzie but that meant only 2 maybe 3 weekends a month. Clearly that wasn't working for either of us if we couldn't go even a couple days.

"On Monday..." He kissed my neck again just once before pulling back to watch my eyes again. "...instead of staying here, come to my house."

"When?" Did he want a family dinner with me and Lizzie again? I smiled at the thought. I loved being included in his time with her.

"After work. I'll make sure I'm off early, I promise."

"Okay." I could hear how eager I sounded.

"And pack a bag." That threw me.

"You want me to spend the night?"

"Yes."

"What about Lizzie?" I didn't want to overstep in any way. Not only was she his daughter but I was also her teacher. Was it okay with her? With him?

"Lizzie loves you. She'll be happy to have you home with us."

"I know but..." He stopped my objections by giving me a searing kiss, stealing my breath.

"Baby I wont go a week or more without seeing you. Without touching you." The intense kiss turned sweet but still deep. "Without having you." My breath caught at his words and he smirked at my expression. "Say you'll stay with me." He never asks, he states. His lips were right there, ghosting my own.

"I'll stay with you."

…...

"So...Can I be blunt?"

"Of course." Jasper was eating his sandwich while looking at something on his desktop. He was giving me some more tips on how to improve my proposal, specifically to appeal to the school board. He was even nice enough to help me through lunch since I was leaving as soon as the school day was over.

"Um, it's kind of personal." His eyes drifted over to me and his brow quirked.

"Kind of personal?" I nodded. He put his sandwich down and his eyes watched me hesitantly as he finished the bite in his mouth. "As opposed to completely personal?" I rolled my eyes but nodded. "Okay, lay it on me."

"So my boyfriend..."

"Edward Cullen?"

"Yes..." I was trying to weigh his feelings carefully.

"What about him?"

"It's okay that him and I are involved right?" I had no idea why the question came out like that or why it sounded so stupid.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" He smiled at my nervous face.

"Because his daughter is my student."

"So?"

I shrugged because I honestly had no clue how to explain my concerns. "It's just that I know there's some tensions between his ex-wife and him and therefore custody issues..." I trailed off, still having no idea how to explain what I was worried about.

"Why would that matter?"

"Tanya, Ms. Denali, Lizzie's mom..."

"I'm guessing she's aware of your relationship with him?"

"Yes."

"And probably less than pleased about it?"

"That's probably putting it nicely."

"Well she doesn't have to like it but it's certainly not anything she has any say over."

"Can she try to do anything?" I felt like an idiot.

"Bella do you honestly think you are the first girlfriend to a divorced parent?"

"No but I'm also Lizzie's teacher."

"So long as all custody agreements are being honored..." He trailed off now, leaving me the opening to nod in affirmation. "...then you have nothing to be concerned about. Follow all policies and rules to a T and you'll be completely fine, okay?"

"Thanks Jasper."

"No problem. How are things going with the two of you?"

"Great, really great." I smiled, unable to hide how happy Edward makes me. "How about you and Alice?" I smirked at him and he rolled his eyes. He was almost as private about his personal life as Edward and considering he was dating Edward's sister it was a source of tremendous joy for me to give him a hard time.

"Really great as well." I laughed and we both continued eating.

…...

"DADDY!" Lizzie ran to Edward like she hadn't seen him in a month and he greeted her just as excitedly.

"I've missed you Princess." He kissed her all over her face making her laugh. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two of them. Edward was much earlier than usual so I still had most of my class in the my room so I couldn't exactly greet him. He was in a fresh suit so I gathered he'd changed at work to look his best, as usual. He once again was in all black but this time wore a dark collared jacket that somehow was able to make him look better then he already did.

"Ms. Swan?" Henry had his hand raised up as high as possible. All my students were required to sit in a circle until their chaperons showed up so they had to raise their hands to get my attention.

"Yes Henry?"

"Can I give Lizzie a hug goodbye?" I smiled at my little charmer. Ever since Lizzie had been bullied and her toy broken, Henry had taken it upon himself to be her little protector. It was honestly adorable. This boy would have no trouble getting a girlfriend once he's a bit older. I gave him permission so he went right up to the Cullen's and gave Lizzie a very sweet hug.

I immediately noticed Edward's eyes narrow slightly and it took every bit of restraint I had to not laugh as hard as I could. Edward was well aware of Henry's skills with women and he clearly didn't want any of that aimed at his daughter. Lizzie hugged him back happily though and even held his hand for a minute, a gesture I doubted Edward missed.

…...

"Beautiful." Edward and Lizzie stayed until everyone else was gone. Almost immediately he wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek. I kind-of wanted him to kiss me properly but at the same time I knew where we all were.

"I'm going to miss you guys." We hugged for a moment, neither of us wanting to part for the weekend. Lizzie started talking to Edward about school that day and smiled as I enjoyed listening to them together.

"Can Bella come over for dinner?" She seemed so eager and I hated that I would have to disappoint her. I lowered myself down to my knees and grabbed her hands in mine.

"I'm so sorry sweetie but I'm going back home today, to see my parents."

"Why?" She looked so sad.

"It's my dad's birthday tomorrow and I want to give him his birthday present."

"Oh." She looked so disappointed and the sight of her big beautiful eyes looking so sad was heartbreaking. This was why this little girl almost always got her way. She was highly skilled at the puppy dog face. "I hope he has a happy birthday." I smiled at her sweet manners despite obviously not being happy with the situation.

"Thank-you sweetie and I'm sorry I can't hang out with you guys tonight. Next time okay?"

"Okay." She still seemed sad so I reached for a hug which she accepted and returned.

"What are you and your Daddy doing this weekend?" I knew nothing made her happier than talking about her dad so I figured the topic should cheer her up.

"Lazy weekend." She was happy as she answered even-though I didn't understand what she meant.

"Lazy weekend?" I glanced up at Edward who was laughing at Lizzie's excitement.

"Daddy and I watch movies and eat the best snacks."

"Wow. Who gets to pick the movies?"

"Me." She looked so smug as she answered and I honestly had to do a double take at the sight of her. She looked so much like Edward when she got cocky.

"Really? Does your dad ever get to pick?"

"Nope." She was so cute as she spoke with finality, again reminding me of her dad. I laughed as she finished her drawing and gathered her stuff. Edward wrapped his arms around me, this time from behind as I directed Lizzie on what not to forget.

"Will you be able to have last without us, sweetheart?" He whispered into my ear and I laughed.

"Will you be able to last without me?"

"I believe a certain someone always says it's rude to answer a question with a question." I laughed at him correcting me.

"Maybe I want to be rude."

"Why would you want that?" He whispered even quieter, directly into my neck and I fought shivering at the sensation.

"To see what you'll do about it." Edward always says he loves a challenge and I was really trying to be more confident with my flirting but it wasn't easy. Of course having him behind me instead of having to stare into those eyes of his, did make things significantly easier.

"You're an evil woman Ms. Swan."

My only response was to turn my head enough to kiss his cheek quickly, before pulling away to give Lizzie one last hug goodbye. As they began walking out Edward leaned in and spoke in my ear.

"I will get you for that baby. Consider yourself warned."

…...

"Angela are you packed and ready?" I was on my way to our apartment and wanted to head out to Forks as soon as possible so we could make good time. We would already be leaving a bit later than I'd originally hoped.

"Yep, however..."

"What?" I didn't trust her tone.

"Well I really don't think everything is going to fit in my car." She drove a VW bug, her pride and joy. A cute little car but not the most spacious.

"Mine is in the shop still, remember?" Rose said it should be ready Monday or Tuesday next week. If I was being honest I was really gonna miss Edward's Escalade but at the same time I was happy to be able to return his car safe and sound. It was way to rich for me.

"Well... what about the SUV?"

"Angela we're not taking Edward's car." I frowned at the phone, annoyed by her question.

"Come on it's so comfy" She exaggerated the last word.

"That tends to happen when a car is a Cadillac." My sarcasm showed my displeasure at her statement.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"I'm sure you're right, but I would."

"Why?"

"Angela, you know why. I have no intention of taking advantage of Edward's money."

"Bella it's a loan and it's not costing him a thing."

"I don't want to put that kind of mileage on his car. I feel bad enough using it as long as I have."

"The trip to Forks takes forever B. It's not going to be comfortable to drive with a bunch of stuff on the floor between legs and stuff."

"Your car is nice." It's nicer than mine anyway.

"I promise to drop it if you simply ask him."

"No."

"Please."

"I'm not going to ask him."

"Because you know he'll say yes?"

"Yes." It was true, in fact he would probably insist on it.

Somehow I lost the debate and the next thing I knew I was sitting in the SUV, parked outside my apartment, calling Edward. "Hello Beautiful." I smiled despite how uncomfortable I was.

"Hi."

"Miss me already?" I blushed thinking of the sight of him and Lizzie together. I really did love seeing him fawn all over her. It was such a beautiful thing.

"Well I miss Lizzie." I smirked as I teased him.

"Hmmm, not me at all huh?"

"What's there to miss?"

"Well I am quite Hot." I rolled my eyes but had to smile too.

"If you do say so yourself."

"Are you saying I'm not Hot?"

I smiled as I silently held the phone. There was no way I could say he wasn't hot with a straight face and he probably knew that, as cocky as he is.

"Well I guess you are pretty nice to look at..." It was so hard to not laugh right now.

"So you do have reason to miss me then?"

"I suppose I do."

"Well it's nice to be appreciated, even if just for my flawless form." He was laughing now.

"You are way more than just your 'form'."

"True." So smug. "There's also my charm, confidence, intelligence,..."

"...and as always your awe-inspiring modesty." I interrupted him but he ignored me.

"...power, charisma, sex-God capabilities..."

"OH MY GOD, did you just honestly call yourself a Sex-God?" I couldn't even be embarrassed by his statement. All I could so was laugh outright at how absurdly amazing he is. He always does this, makes me smile and lifts all burdens off me no matter how weighed down I'd felt. I love him so much for that.

"Do you object to that, beautiful? Am I not your Sex-God?" Wow, and I thought he sounded smug before. There was undeniable challenge in his question that there was no way I could deny.

"You're impossible you know that."

"And yet you miss every impossibility about me." The clear reference that I do in fact miss everything about him was there and I couldn't deny it anymore, not even playfully.

"Of course I do."

"You know it's not to late to play hooky. Stay with us this weekend." I could hear the humor in his voice.

"Next time, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that gorgeous." I had no doubt in my mind that he would.

The easy energy lessened as I remembered why I made the call to begin with. "Ummm..." Why did I give into Angela?

"What's wrong?" He sounded a bit alarmed now, no humor left. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Of course. What is it?"

"Feel free to say no okay?"

"Just tell me what you need." The firm velvet of his voice made me smile through my nerves. He has such a great voice.

"Just know you're free to say no. I wont be upset at all." I was rambling now, great...

"Baby if it's something you need I can guarantee I'll say yes. Anything for you."

"Would it be okay if we use your car to go to Forks this weekend?" I felt my face inadvertently wince as the question came out. I had no idea why the request made me so uncomfortable but it did.

"What?" He sounded confused.

"Your car, ummm SUV? Can Angela and I take it to Forks?"

"You weren't already planning to use the Escalade?" Now he sounded even more confused.

"Well the original plan would have been to take my car since it's a decent size but it's still in the shop and..."

"Bella why would I mind you using my car?"

"Angela has a Volkswagen bug and it's a bit cramped for longer trips but it does get decent gas mileage." I never should have called him with this. Angela's car was fine. I didn't mind it being a little tight.

"Baby of course you can use my car. You don't need to ask me for something like that."

"Yes I do. It's your car."

"I don't care. As I said, anything for you Beautiful." I blushed but couldn't fight off the insecurity that crept up on me. I hated feeling so separate from him financially, in addition to every other way. I would never have the means to lend him a car, or really anything even a fraction as nice as this. I hated feeling so inferior, and the worst part was how little I could do about it. There was no way I would ever make anywhere near the money he does, and therefore no matter what, I would always be worlds apart from him.

"Thank-you."

"Beautiful, talk to me. What's wrong?" Apparently I wasn't hiding my upset very well.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"I just don't want to take advantage of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Your car is expensive and I don't want to add more mileage to it than I already have."

"Baby, it's a lot cheaper than my Maybach is." He sounded amused but slightly guarded, like he was weighing how to handle my slight break-down, that apparently despite being over the phone was still quite apparent.

"I know." I sounded so small that it almost seemed like I would cry. I know his statement was meant to make me feel better about using his SUV but instead it reminded me that he had 2 cars worth about $200,000 together.

"Bella..." He sighed heavily and I was worried I was annoying him. He so rarely used my actual name.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." I had to stop myself from apologizing for apologizing to much. Suddenly I feel like such a mess. "Why do you always get like this about money?" I had no idea how to answer that question. Yes I could give him the answer I'd already given about my dad teaching me self sufficiency but somehow that didn't seem to be what he meant.

"I'm never going to make the kind of money you do."

"Why on Earth should that matter baby?" His question wasn't rude but gentle.

"I don't want anyone to think I'm with you for your money."

"I know you aren't." I smiled through my insecurities.

"I love you."

"I love you too, silly woman." His voice lightened before growing firm as well. "So you are going to take my car right?" He sounded fully authoritative now, bossy. I laughed into the phone outright.

"Yes Sir, Mr. Cullen." Part of me wanted to salute mockingly at my own tone.

"Hmmm, I do like the sound of that."

"What? Mr. Cullen?"

"Well that and Sir."

"You're ridiculous." I continued laughing.

"I haven't had the pleasure of seeing you in that lingerie yet beautiful. Next time, and you must add in that Sir stuff."

"Never." I laughed through my blush at the image he was painting in my mind.

"Never, who?" I could hear how wide he was smiling despite the authority in his voice.

"Never, Mr. Cullen, Sir."

"So fucking Hot." I laughed again and our voices calmed down.

"Thank-you for letting me use the car, and for listening." I tried to sound light.

"Anytime beautiful, and thank-you for letting me help you."

…...

"So this is how the rich live." I rolled my eyes at Angela as we pulled out of my parking space. "I could get used to this." She playfully leaned her seat back a bit and stretched her legs out.

"Enjoy it while you can. I'm giving it back Tuesday."

"Boo." She pouted her lips and I laughed. "Maybe he'd let me borrow it next." I shot her an annoyed look and she smiled sweetly.

"No." She waved off my firm words before picking up her book to start reading. We talked off and on for about an hour before our conversation switched off from small talk to bigger topics.

"Are you worried about discussing the 'boyfriend' with the 'parentals' this weekend?" She used quotations with her fingers and I shrugged nervously.

"Maybe it wont really be an issue. This weekend is about Dad's birthday not me."

"My parents use every face to face meeting as a jumping off point to monitor, critic, and guilt-trip about my life."

"No they don't. They love you."

"Of course they do, but I'm not wrong. It's what parents do. Rain or shine."

"So you think they'll push the subject?"

"Renee sure as hell will." She laughed and I shook my head. "She's been preying for this moment."

"What moment? Me to have a boyfriend?"

"A serious one anyway."

"What about dad?"

"He'll probably behave as well as any father trying to come to terms with his only daughter growing up."

"Do you think..." I bit my lip as I considered the concern I'd been having since meeting Edward's family. "...that they'll want to meet him?"

"Renee sure as hell will." She repeated herself and I laughed, perhaps a bit nervously.

"And Charlie?"

"Ahhh, what will the Big Bad Chief of Police want to do to the man currently seeing his daughter?"

"Angela, I'm not a child and neither is Edward..." She interrupted what I was going to say by laughing.

"No You aren't, and Edward sure as Hell isn't." I flinched at the age reminder. "How are you going to handle that little obstacle anyway? The age thing? They don't know how old he is yet do they?"

"No they don't know. I'm not really sure how to bring it up."

She seemed to think about it before shrugging. "Maybe you don't have to. It's not really any of their business right?"

"They'll find out eventually."

"So, it's still not anything that matters in any real way. It's not going to change anything for them to know his exact age. They'll still have to accept him." She spoke so matter-of-factly that I had to smile. Her casual loyalty and support meant a lot.

"They will." I spoke firmly in this one regard. They would have to accept him and everything about him, including his age.

"Exactly, so it really doesn't matter."

"Do you think it will go well? The talk with them?"

"I dunno. Charlie is a hard man to read and who knows how he will take everything about Edward."

"Such as?"

"Well take Edward's job."

"What about it?" Edward's highly successful. Who could object to that?

"Charlie could take it as 'well clearly this man went to school and is hardworking enough to have worked his way up in life'..."

"Yeah?" I liked the sound of that. There were few things my dad had more respect for than hard work.

"However it's Charlie we're talking about here. He's always been a quiet little enigma."

"What do you mean?"

"He might see Edward's ivy-league education as a situation of 'being handed the best opportunities on a silver platter' and immediately dislike Edward because of it. I groaned as I listened to her words. That did sound a lot like Charlie.

"Or for instance finding out just how wealthy Edward is." Her eyes bored into me as I cringed at the thought. I hated how much like my dad that sounded like as well. He was a good man but also a small town one. He was quiet but could be a little to judgmental at times.

"Or finding out that Edward is a single dad..." I interrupted Angela by shaking my head rigorously.

"My dad had better not step over the line with that. Lizzie is innocent in all of this and I wont have my dad or anyone else speak of her like she's baggage. I love her and she's absolutely perfect." I glanced over at Angela after my little rant and she was starring at me wide eyed with a small smile on her face. I looked back to the road with my brow furrowed. I really doubted my dad would ever say anything of the sort about Edward being a dad but Angela even posing it as a slim possibility upset me. I wouldn't handle anyone speaking ill about Lizzie, however inadvertent it may be.

"Wow, get-a-look at your inner Momma-bear B." I bit my lip but smiled at her praising tone. "Anyway I don't really think he'll judge Edward for being a dad, well not exactly. I think he's just more likely to be concerned about what that might mean for you." I glanced at her in question and she seemed to puzzle over her words. "Like I said your dad is an enigma and I'm sure whatever arguments he makes, more than a few will blindside you."

"What do you think will be the biggest issue?" I couldn't help but ask her this. Personally I felt it was the age thing which is why I liked the idea of dodging the subject as long as possible.

"I can tell you right now Charlie will absolutely loathe that Edward has been divorced." I winced as she stated what I already knew. My dad would hate that as he was 'traditional' when it came to marriage. Not in a religious way or something but more in the sense of believing it's not something people should enter lightly. He believes marriage is a once in a lifetime thing that people should treasure more. In this one thing he's a bit of a romantic.

"Tanya and Edward are so different and would have made each-other miserable." I stated weakly and she reached over to rub my hand.

"I know that, as do you and Edward, but Charlie is... well... Charlie."

"I don't see why it matters." I sounded small and defensive but I couldn't help it.

Angela shrugged before picking up her book again and leaning up against the door so she could read and still look towards me. "I know and besides marriage doesn't mean the same to everyone anyway so what does it matter if he's been divorced."

"What do you mean?" Something in her off-handed comment felt ominous.

"Just that marriage isn't even necessary to be committed to someone."

"Well no but it's still beautiful." I loved the idea of marriage and standing up to tell the world that this person was who you choose to spend your life with. I didn't really fantasize about a huge ceremony but I do hope to say 'I do' to that special someone.

"Sure it can be, but not everyone has a great outlook on marriage, thanks to their own experiences."

"Are you talking about yourself?" Angela's parents have had a rocky marriage through most of her life and more than once she has confided in me that she wished they would just divorce so that they weren't making each-other so unhappy.

"Not really me. Honestly I'm pretty much undecided on my views about marriage but I can understand people's opinions that are in situations similar to Edward's."

That threw me through a loop and I stared out the window in confusion for awhile, just as the rain began to fall. What did she mean by that? Edward? "What does that mean?"

"Well you told me that here he is, 2 years or so after his divorce and he's still dealing with custody battles with his ex-wife."

"But that's about their daughter, not their marriage."

"Having children is a fairly common aspect of marriage though isn't it? Plus that's just one more thing for the courts to have to split up 50/50. Dividing children, property, assets, money. For someone with Edward's wealth and stuff..." She gave a shake of her head as though she was trying to drown out an image. "... it's honestly surprising he came out as well as he did through his divorce. It would be more than understandable if people in his shoes kind-of gave up on the institution altogether right?"

She added in more words along the lines of Charlie just needed to accept that everyone has different views in life, but truthfully I couldn't absorb anything else she said. I had absolutely no words in response to her comments about Edward and marriage. Nothing she'd said was unreasonable and in truth it all made sense when I actually stopped to think about it all.

Granted Edward and I hadn't talked about the specifics of how his divorce had gone but I do know it had been a year or longer process. I couldn't imagine the stress that must have caused or how relieved he must have been to put it all behind him.

What did all that mean for us and our future? Would Edward never want to get married again? If not, could I really blame him? I've never gone through the ugliness of a high profile divorce and therefore I couldn't see marriage in the ways he very well might.

I continued to stare out the windshield as I drove silently. Angela didn't seem to realize how much her words had shaken me as she was yawning and fighting sleep as she read her book, off and on. Would he never want to marry me? Could I live with that? The thought made my heart hurt instantly and it seemed to beg me to forget the whole conversation. Unfortunately I couldn't and the idea that one of my deepest dreams may never happen was a reality just now occurring to me as a very real possibility. I had always, ALWAYS assumed I would get married someday. It had seemed like an obvious fact, easy and beautiful in it's simplicity. A home with my husband, our careers, kids, a dog,... maybe even a white picket fence. I wanted those things, and I still want them. I brushed my hair out from behind my ear so that I knew Angela wouldn't be able to see my face or whatever expression I wore.

What if Edward doesn't want any of those things?

What if he wants some of it but not the marriage piece?

What would I have to potentially give up for him?

What was I willing to give up?

"Hey, I'll take a turn driving if you want." I supposed Angela took my silence as exhaustion which is why she's offering. I nodded before pulling over to the side of the road so we could switch places. I was grateful for the chance to be alone in my thoughts without risking our safety behind the wheel. Equally though I wished I didn't have to be anywhere near my own head.

"Thanks for driving."

"Hey no problem, thanks for letting me. This car is amazing." I tried to smile though it felt forced.

She continued with small talk again and I was relieved I didn't have to talk about any of my new found insecurities. About 30 minutes before we were due to arrive at home I got a text. I looked down and saw a picture message from Edward. I couldn't fight the wide smile as I looked at the picture of Lizzie and Edward stuffing their faces with chocolate ice cream. They looked to be at a restaurant of some kind but I could barely see past their messy faces. Of course Lizzie was still beautiful and Edward was as perfect as always. I responded with a remark about being jealous and sent a smiley face.

After a few more minutes there was a new text, this one just from Edward.

 _ **"We just got home beautiful. Have you made it to your parent's yet?"**_

 _"Not yet. We're close though."_

 _ **"I really wish I was bringing you with me to bed tonight."**_ I blushed as I read that.

 _"I wish you were too."_

 _ **"I do want you to enjoy your weekend, but at the same time I want it over with so I can get you back to myself."**_ I blushed more as I read the text.

 _"You have to share me Mr. Cullen."_

 _ **"I adamantly refuse to do that gorgeous. You're all mine."**_

 _"I am."_ I was in complete agreement with him. I was his and that wasn't something I could ever even want to change. I thought about my worries regarding marriage and my life with Edward. Of all the questions I had about what the future may hold for us, or what I was willing to give up, one thing was 100% clear.

 _ **"As I'm all yours."**_

I'm definitely not willing to to give up Edward.

…...

"My baby." I hugged my mom as she held me in a tight grip before pulling back to hold my face between her hands. We were on the porch and I'd barely lifted my hand to the handle when the door swung open revealing my exuberant mother. "Oh my girl gets more beautiful everyday."

"I've missed you mom." I chuckled as I endured my mom looking me over and fretting in her classic mom way. I was wearing a dark blue top with black pants and my simple ballet flats. I loved these shoes but I rarely wore them anymore since dating Edward. He was so much taller than me that I'd taken to wearing heeled or at least raised shoes most of the time now just so I could kiss him easier. I blushed at the thought.

"Your Dad is so happy to have you home."

"Happy to be home." I really was too. I loved Forks and everything about it. It's so much quieter than the city and nothing beats the smell of fresh rain in the wooded area.

"So..." Without any small talk or leeway my mother guided us over to the patio swing and sat us both down. "...tell me absolutely everything there is to know about this boyfriend of yours. Edward right?"

"Mom..." I blushed but had to smile too. She was so overly excited about the topic that it was actually pretty funny. "...shouldn't I say hi to Dad before you start your interrogation?"

"Oh never mind Charlie." She waved off my stalling technique before leaning conspiratorially with me. "I sent him out for a few 'last minute' things so I would hopefully get a chance to talk to you alone for a minute.

"You evil genius." I laughed as she gestured in an 'Oh shucks...' kind of way.

"Come on he wont be gone long. Spill."

"What do you want to know?" Honestly I wasn't worried to tell my Mom anything she wanted to know about him. She had always approached parenting in a different way than most. Above all else in our relationship she always wanted me to see her as an understanding ear. While I'm sure every parent claims to feel like that she truly meant it. She never once judged my choices in life and was always more than eager to go above and beyond for any whim I had, big or small. She was hair-brained and a big hippie but I couldn't have ever asked for a more supportive mom.

"Everything. Come on."

"Well his name is Edward Cullen, he's a lawyer. He's tall, green eyes, and he's really close to his family. He has 2 siblings, a brother and sister, both younger than him. He's also very close with his sister-in-law and refers to her as his sister all the time. He's really good looking..." She cut me off before I could continue.

"Pictures?" I hesitantly pulled out my phone to show her the picture I had of the two of us we'd taken on our second date. It was just a sweet simple picture a passerby had taken of us in front of a fountain in the shopping complex. He had his arms around me with our fronts pressed together and my head laying against his chest with a big smile on my face. I loved the picture though because Edward looked amazing in it.

"Oh my God." She grabbed the phone from me. "This supermodel is him?"

"You sound like Angela." I laughed before taking the phone back.

"Okay tell me more."

"Um, he's a musician too. He plays the piano better than anyone I've ever heard, and that includes professionals."

"Ahhh, a fellow artist. You must love that." I smiled thinking of when I'd listened to him play at his parents for almost 2 hours. Honestly I could have watched him forever. He had shifted so seamlessly from one song to the next and never once needed any sheet music to do so. I had no idea how he had so many pieces memorized but he did. Clearly he was a prodigy.

"Mom." I took a deep breath. "He's amazing in every way." I really wanted her to know how perfect Edward is. The way he treats me, the way I feel whenever he's around, how wonderful of a father he is.

"I can't wait to meet him."

"You will." The words were out before I realized what I'd said.

"Oh My God!" She hugged me again really quick before smiling in triumph. "I was expecting you to dodge that subject, but you didn't."

"Mom..." She cut me off.

"You must really like this guy. Tell me more." She was bouncing like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I've never met someone like him before. He's so smart, powerful, funny, caring..." Wow I need a filter.

"Wow." She was just starring at me with a small smile and big eyes.

"What."

"I've just never seen you so entranced by a man before."

"I love him Mom." She starred at me for a moment while processing what I'd said.

"You've never said that about a man before." I was never a fickle type of girl, and I've always known my own feelings.

"I've never felt any of this before him." And I know I never will again but I kept that fact to myself.

"Wow." For the most part I'd been watching her lap or our intertwined hands as we spoke but at her statement I looked up at her. "He must be truly incredible to have earned a heart as beautiful as yours."

I couldn't fight the sniffle that came out as she said that. She pulled me in for a hug as I sobbed just a little bit. Why am I always so soft? Because she's my mom though she's used to me and was ready with a loving embrace, like only a mother could be.

"Well I already know I'm going to love him too."

"I wish Dad could feel like that." I pulled back and wiped my silly misty eyes.

"It's a dad's prerogative to overprotect their daughters. And it's a powerful woman's preogative to ignore those fathers." I laughed as did she. Only my mom... God I love her. "I'm not sure you remember but my dad hated Charlie for the longest time."

"In all fairness to Grandpa Higginbotham, Dad did get you pregnant at the age of 17."

"Oh I turned 18 like 3 weeks after that stick turned blue." She waved off that little nuance and I laughed. "He had to warm up to Charlie eventually though. He was a wonderful husband to me and an amazing father to you." She rubbed my hand and I saw a great opportunity to bring up another detail about Edward.

"That's something Edward and Charlie have in common then."

"What is?"

"Being great dad's."

"Edward's a father?"

I nodded and had to smile wide before scrolling through my phone to bring up my folder of Edward and Lizzie pictures. I held the phone to my mom as I cycled through them for her to see. I absolutely love this album in my photo gallery and kept it close to my heart. There was nothing more beautiful than seeing the two of them together.

"She's adorable."

"Her name is Lizzie. She's 5 and one of my students. That's how Edward and I met."

"Bella?" I looked up at my mom who looked like she was searching through her thoughts carefully to choose her words.

"Yeah?"

"How old is Edward?"

"Does it matter?" I hated saying it like that, especially to my mom but I didn't know what else to do.

"Sweetheart I wont judge. I just want to know." I knew she was telling the truth so I took a deep breath before getting it over with.

"He's 35."

"So a little older than you." She chuckled playfully and held out her pointer and thumb in the 'little bit' sign. I had to smile at that.

"Just a bit."

"Well he sounds wonderful."

"He's perfect." She laughed.

"Now I want the dirt." Her eyebrows raised while she sported a naughty grin.

"Dirt?"

"Come on, all the bad stuff."

"Bad stuff?"

"Intimate details." I blushed and lowered my head.

"Mom, you're awful."

"Just nosy." She rubbed my thigh quickly to get my attention. "Have you two had sex?"

"Oh my God."

"What? Have you just met me?" She had no shame whatsoever.

"Mom, stop."

"Look at that blush, and don't think lowering your red face is hiding that smile of yours."

And just like that my dad saved the day like my own personal superman when I saw his cruiser pull up to the house. Ignoring my mom entirely I stood up and waved to Dad as casually as I possibly could through my mortification. Leave it to my mother to ask for details about my sex life as casually as asking for a weather update.

…...

"I've missed you Bells." I hugged my dad fully around his middle while he did his standard one arm hold that I loved.

"I've missed you too, both of you." My mom smirked at me and I dutifully ignored her.

"Well we have the whole weekend to catch up on absolutely everything." My mom was watching me with eyes that said 'You can't escape me'.

"It's a weekend not an interrogation Renee." My father chuckled as she narrowed her eyes playfully. Apparently he'd picked up on her none-to-subtle facial expressions.

"Actually it's a birthday weekend." He grumbled but didn't respond to my playfully excited correction.

"And it all starts tonight with just the three of us then tomorrow the real fun begins." My father seemed less than thrilled but he would never discourage my mother. He loved her, crazy and all. He grumbled something along the lines of 'Can't wait' and my mom was to excited to even notice how unenthusiastic he seemed.

Unfortunately my father insisted on helping me with my bag even-though I only had one small one in the car. Because he wouldn't be swayed to rest up in the house he saw Edward's car and had to ask about it.

"This seems like an expensive rental." Despite my discomfort over discussing Edward in any way I loved my dad's subtle ways of expressing his concerns for me. Worrying about my finances was just one of those ways.

"It's not a rental."

"Where did you get it?" He walked around to the back to get my bag out of the hatch.

"Umm, Edward."

I heard the hatch close a little sharply, although that may have been my imagination. He walked up to my while holding both my bag and an expression somewhere between incredulous and irritated. "Your boyfriend?"

"Yes." I figured short answers would help me not to inadvertently reveal to much.

"Doesn't he need it?" How can he ask such basic questions that reveal so much? Is it a Dad thing or a Cop thing?

"No, he has another one." He didn't say anything else as we walked inside. It felt a little awkward but I tried to push past it.

I helped my mom finish making fried chicken and potatoes for dinner since Charlie was useless in the kitchen. He stayed in there with us though and listened as mom and I talked about anything that we thought of. He didn't respond to much but every-time something even remotely regarding Edward came up I caught him glancing at me meaningfully. Luckily the food was done pretty fast and the topics changed to easier stuff like the antics of the Forks teenage population as well as anything new from the Rez.

"Jacob will be happy to see you tomorrow." My mom tried to bring up a neutral subject that could keep Charlie interested.

"I miss him too. It feels like forever since I've seen him or Billy." I did care a lot for Jake and at one point thought I could actually LOVE him but the feelings just weren't there. I never should have dated him just because we were such good friends. It sounds like a great idea to date someone who's like your best friend but in actuality it just hurts the friendship once the romance isn't realized.

"He may not be the biggest fan of you having a boyfriend though. You know how protective he is of you." I rolled my eyes and tried to laugh off her statement.

"I don't need protecting, especially from Edward."

"Hmm." My eyes went to Charlie as he made the non-committal sound. He had always liked the idea of Jacob and I together even if friendship was all the relationship was to me.

"What are the plans for Thanksgiving this year?" I appreciated the subject change however they probably wouldn't like my answer.

"Well, I know we always do something but I think I want to stay in Seattle this year." I hoped they took this easily.

"What?" They didn't seem upset at least but my mom looked confused.

"Instead of coming here I was thinking about staying in Seattle this year, you know just do something simple there. I'll come home for Christmas instead."

"Why would you not want to come home for Thanksgiving? You know how big it is for everyone." About two months before Thanksgiving one year Billy and his wife had been in a car accident that ended her life and left him in a wheelchair. Billy, who was such a light hearted man up to that point completely changed after losing her and leaving his three children without their mother. My parents had been so concerned for him and the kids that they organized a big Thanksgiving feast with friends and family of both the Blacks and the Swans to cheer him up. It had worked wonders and each year since the party had continued with us alternating between hosting it at our home or his. Everyone helped cook and plan and it had become a pretty big deal for both our families.

I had no idea how to explain my reasoning to them in a way that they would understand. "I just really want to stay home this year."

"This is your home too." My mom looked both soft and indignant, pouting cutely. I smiled at her.

"I know mom but..."

"Is everything okay?" My father seemed concerned as he knew I wouldn't miss something like this unless it was important.

I took a deep breath while alternating looking at each of them. I really hope they understood. "It's Edward." My father's brow really furrowed now and I took another deep breath. "He doesn't get to have Lizzie this year for Thanksgiving because it's her mom's turn with her so I was hoping to stay with him to cheer him up."

"Who's Lizzie?"

"Edward's daughter."

"Edward has a daughter?" It seemed like he was processing.

"Yes, named Lizzie." I smiled timidly through my sarcasm and he frowned.

"Lizzie is one of Bella's students. That's how she met Edward." My mom caught my dad up on the basics while deliberately leaving out any details he wouldn't like.

"What happened between Edward and the mother?" Great, straight to the point.

"They got divorced." I thought about mentioning how long ago it happened or something to ease any fear my dad had about Edward having unresolved issues with Tanya, but I felt it wasn't really my place to give such details.

He just kept a contemplative look before glancing at my mother briefly. I had kept my eyes on him so I didn't know what expression she shot back at him but he seemed to decide not to focus on the newest facts. "And her mom gets her for Thanksgiving?"

I smiled at the idea of my dad accepting Edward's divorce so easily. "They switch off Thanksgiving and Christmas every year. Tanya gets her for Thanksgiving this year and Edward gets her for Christmas."

"Hmm" No matter how well I knew my dad I would never be able to decipher his grumblings.

"That's so sad that he doesn't get her this year but at least he'll have Christmas." My mother tried to sound encouraging but I think she sensed the awkwardness.

"That's what happens in a divorce." I didn't like my father's word choice but I didn't exactly know why.

"Edward hasn't said anything to me about it but I know he'd love it if I stayed with him."

"Stayed with him?" My father's normally soft eyes zeroed in on me.

"Umm." I blushed. "Yes, he's such a devoted dad and hates it when Lizzie isn't home so we'll probably do something to keep his mind off things. Maybe celebrate with his family or something." That sounded innocent right?

"You've met his family?" Oops. My mother, who was always happy, frowned which was never a good sign.

"Once, well I've met his sister twice."

"When did this happen?"

"Last weekend." I tried to defend myself.

"So when do we get to meet him?" My mouth opened but nothing came out. When should I introduce Edward to them? Would he even want to? At least right now? It would mean either a trip for them to Seattle or me bringing Edward here. A meeting with my own parents would probably be a weekend long event. That would be a much bigger deal than a simple family dinner, like when I met his parents.

"How about Thanksgiving?" I couldn't have been more shocked that my dad of all people suggested that.

"That's a great idea." My mother's big smile showed her clear approval of my fathers idea. "He can come see Forks and get out of the city for the weekend. I bet he'd love a change of scenery."

"Ummm." Honestly what could I say to that?

"What's wrong?" My mother seemed concerned now and rubbed my hand.

"Nothing, I just don't know if he will be able to." I hadn't even talked to him about my idea of staying with him for the holiday, let alone broach the subject of him coming HERE. He did have his own family that he probably wants to see.

"Do you think he wont want to?" Again my mouth opened and no sound came out. I could feel my flush but my completely blank thoughts helped to divert how nervous I felt.

"I don't know." I whispered the honest words as I had no idea what Edward would want.

"So ask him."

…...And just like that I found myself once again calling Edward to ask him something that I was really uncomfortable asking. It was nighttime and I was curled up in my childhood bed with my phone pressed to my ear as I waited for the line to be picked up.

 **"Hello beautiful."**

 **END NOTES:**

\- Bella has some concerns about where her and Edward's future may be heading someday.

\- What does the Chief of Police really think about our Mr. Cullen?

\- Will Bella have the courage to ask about Thanksgiving? What will Edward say?


End file.
